Never Forgotten Past
by loueylouey14
Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's points of views.
1. Coming Home

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's point of views.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Coming Home_

Finn pulled up to his house to find a whole bunch of boxes and suit cases covering the Hudson-Hummel front porch. He had just gone back-to-school shopping with Rachel. She had yelled at him a lot saying they would never find the right supplies with school starting in two days, but he didn't care. Here Finn was though, walking into his house with three bags of school supplies.

The boxes, bags and suitcases continued inside the small opening inside the door. Each one was either pink, purple or a mix of the two.

"Hey, Mom! Is Kurt moving out or something?" Finn yelled into the house as he tried to make his way to the couch to sort through his stuff.

"Ow, what the heck?" he muttered as he sat on a light blue hairbrush. "Kurt! I swear if you don't pick up your crap soon-"

"It's not Kurt's," came a voice...a girl's voice.

Finn stopped, he knew that voice. He only heard it once a week through the phone, but he knew that voice, "Sarah?" Finn slowly looked up and smiled at the sight of his little sister leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Yeah, it's me," she giggled. Her long, slightly curly hair was the same shade of brown as his. She had his same nose and crooked smile. The only differences between the two being that she was a 15 year old, 5'2 girl and her big, blue eyes that always sparkled.

Finn slowly made his way to Sarah before engulfing her in the biggest hug he's ever given a human being in his life. She laughed out loud as he swung her around.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

Just three years ago, Sarah had left to go and live with their mom's mom. It was after they had found out that their dad had died during war. She had been so depressed the following week after the funeral that Mom had asked her if she would want to go to Grandma's. Sarah said yes and once gone, found it was easier to be away from the house where she had grown up in with Dad and decided to stay, for good.

"I realized I was being stupid and stuff so I decided to come home," Sarah looked almost embarrassed to Finn, "But I'm home now so that doesn't matter anymore...and I missed my big brother," she laughed at the smile on her brother's face.

Carole Hudson walked in at that time to see her children hugging and laughing, "I'm so glad you decided to come back home, baby," she said as she too joined the group hug.

"Do Kurt and Burt know about Sarah yet?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, their moving around the furniture in your guys' room so all three can fit."

"Whoah, hold on a sec, I'm sharing a room with two guys?" the look on Sarah's face matched Finn's perfectly, making Carole laugh.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have enough rooms for you to have your own Sarah. But Burt and I are going to start looking for a bigger house as soon as possible."

"As long as I get my own room there," shrugged Finn as he walked away to get a drink.

Kurt and Burt made their way upstairs, both talking and laughing loudly.

"Alright, so who's hungry?" asked Burt.

"I am!" screamed Sarah and everyone laughed, "What? I haven't had Breadsticks in three years," smiled Sarah as the Hudson-Hummel family made their way out the door to the car.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"...and then the lifeguard started giving Blaine CPR, and Blaine pulled the move on him!" Kurt and the rest of the table laughed as he finished telling them of his day with Blaine before Sarah arrived.

"Check please," Burt said to the waiter before turning to Sarah, "So, kid, you planning on going to McKinely?"

"Yup, well at least I think so," Sarah glanced at her mom who nodded with a smile.

"Amazing! So will you join Glee?" Kurt asked.

"I'm gonna try out and see what happens," replied Sarah.

"I've never heard you sing Sars," Finn said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, seeing as you have such a good voice, Finn," Carole told him.

"Hey, Carole, can you sing?" Kurt wondered, "I mean, if Finn can sing and if Sarah can, where'd they get it from?"

Carole laughed, "I think they just have talent, hon, Chris and I definitely could not sing."

Finn laughed while Sarah began playing with her drink, "Yeah, there is really no way our talent is in our genes or whatever," said Finn, "Right Sarah?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sarah's voice was small and she suddenly looked upset.

Carole began rubbing her back, "You ok, sweetie?"

"Um, yeah, sorry, I just remembered something. Do you think we could just go home, I'm kinda tired."

"Of course, Sarah," Carole said.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Hey, Finn, can I ask you something?" Kurt came up to Finn while the latter was watching the latest football game.

They had been home for an hour since Breadsticks. Sarah had gone to her room claiming she was tired and Carole and Burt believed her, but Finn saw right through the lie having known her better than anyone. Apparently Kurt had too.

"Mhmm," Finn glanced at Kurt before muting the game.

"What's wrong with Sarah? She seemed fine until Carole mentioned your dad and then she turned off," Kurt looked not only confused, but concerned for his step-sister as well.

"What has Mom told you?" Finn didn't really know where to start with the story of his sister.

"Just that Sarah moved away after your father passed away."

"Alright, let me correct your last sentence because if you say that in front of Sarah, she'll scream at you saying that he didn't 'pass away' he was killed and then run away crying."

"Are you serious?" Kurt didn't believe that the sweet, 15 year old in their room would do such a thing.

"Trust me. It's scary, she loved Dad more than anything which is the reason why she got upset. Still can't really stand the fact that he's gone and not coming back," the look in Finn's eyes was complete sadness and Kurt couldn't help but have his heart break a little.

"But, that's what we're gonna do, fix her, introduce her to new people and have her hang out with Burt and stuff," Finn said with determination dripping from his voice.

"Did you just come up with that?" Kurt couldn't believe that Finn, of all people, could come up with something like that.

"I care for my sister," Finn's voice became defensive, sort of scaring Kurt, "And I want her to be truly happy again, so I'm willing to do anything for her, starting with Glee, she's going to make it no matter what."

"Hey guys," Sarah walked into the living room, "What cha guys doing?"

"Nothing, when'd you wake up?" Finn moved over so his sister could sit and watch the game as well.

"Just a few minutes ago, that nap was definitely what I needed after the long car ride," Sarah switched the channel to one of the newest reality shows before turning back to Finn, "Hey, do you think you could do a duet with me tomorrow when I try out for Glee club? I don't think I want to go alone on my first song in front of people."

"Of course, what song?" Finn would always do what his sister asked, in reasonable distance of course, and Kurt gave him a little more respect for that.

"Well," Sarah glanced at Kurt than turned back to Finn and whispered in a joking tone, "It's a secret, let's go to our room and I'll tell you there," Finn and Kurt laughed as she led Finn to the basement bedroom the three teenagers shared.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I hope you liked it even though this first chapter was mostly introductions and a little filler. It was just to show you who Sarah is. If you want to know anything more about her, or think I leaved anything out, I'll try and include it in the next chapter or so. But I'll never know unless you REVIEW! Whether it's that, a complaint, advice, or encouragement, PLEASE REVIEW! It'll mean so much to me! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak!: I looked away from Mr. Shue to see a girl standing within the doorway. I had to take a second glance at her before realizing who she was: Sarah Hudson. It was like I was going back in time three years ago, to the day she left after giving me a good-bye hug, I felt the same way then as I do now, speechless.**_

_**So...who do you think that is? It'll be their point of view next chapter! I can't wait, it's going to be my favorite to write!**_


	2. Changed

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's point of views.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Changed_

**Puck's Point of View**

I've never felt so tired in my life. School was boring and I just wanted to go home. Well, not home, maybe Finn's or something.

Mr. Schue was talking about wanting to win Nationals or something, I don't know, I kinda zoned out. Finn kept glancing towards the door with this huge smile on his face like an idiot. The dude was my best friend, but seriously, did he have to be so dumb sometimes? Rachel was starting to look annoyed with Finn and Kurt was staring at Blaine, our newest member to make up for Quinn and Lauren, like he was the most amazing person in the world and it bugged the crap out of me.

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting my thoughts. I looked away from Mr. Schue to see a girl standing within the doorway. I had to take a second glance at her before realizing who she was: Sarah Hudson. It was like I was going back in time three years ago, to the day she left after giving me that good-bye hug, I felt the same way then as I do now, speechless.

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I know, they all do."_

_Sarah smirked at me and even though she let out a small chuckle, there was still sadness in her eyes. She turned towards her mom, giving her another hug before doing the same to Finn. Sarah looked at me one last time and gave me a hug, her arms starting to get tighter around my waist._

_"Go," my voice was soft and it sort of scared me as I pried her arms off me, "You'll be happier there."_

_She looked at me one last time before turning to her mom, "I'll call tonight when I get there."_

_"You better," Mrs. Hudson warned._

_And then she turned away, wiping the tears from her eyes before opening her grandma's back door and climbing in. The three of us watched in silence as the silver Impala drove down the street and out of the neighbor-hood._

_"She'll be back soon," Finn said. It seemed like it was aimed at himself more than the rest of us because he kept nodding his head, "She'll realize how dumb this whole thing is and then she'll come back home. I give her two days, then she'll be right back."_

_I couldn't help myself, but I silently prayed that he was right._

_*End Flashback*_

She looked the same: brown curls, bright blue eyes, crooked smile. The only difference being she was maybe two inches taller and had filled out a little on top, but that was it. Maybe she was a little cuter too or maybe more grown-up looking, but that was it. That couldn't explain the pounding in my heart, could it? Had I possibly fallen for one of my old best friends?

"...What's your name?" Mr. Schue asked as my trance ended.

"Sarah Hudson," Her name sounded confused as it came off my tongue to me, but to everyone else, it sounded like an explanation to Schue's question.

Sarah's head whipped around to face me. I watched as different expressions crossed her face all at once: confusion, wonder, remembrance, disbelief, happiness, and finally excitement. Her smile could easily beat one of the ones Berry gives to the audience at the end of a performance.

She ran towards me and I didn't realize that I had stood up with my arms open, but suddenly there she was, in my arms, hugging and squeezing me till I felt like I would explode.

"Noah Puckerman!" Sarah screamed as she pulled away and looked me fully in the face.

"Yep, that's me," I chuckled as I tried not to think about how her arms were still wrapped around my neck.

"In glee club? My God, the world must be ending," she smirked, "Well, I guess having kids really changes people, huh?"

I glared at Finn, giving him a look that I hoped said 'Why did you tell her?' and I think the message got through seeing as he turned red, mouthed 'sorry' and glanced away.

"It was only one and anyways, I joined before she was born," I tried to remain calm as my thoughts suddenly changed toward Beth, "So, um, how long will you be here?"

"Not planning on leaving anytime soon," the smile on her face was just as big as the one she had when she first saw me.

"Can I ask how you guys know each other?" Santana's voice interrupted my moment with Sarah.

"She's Finn's sister and Puck was Finn's best friend, they all grew up together," Kurt answered the question before Finn, Sarah, or I could say anything.

"Well, I'm sure she'll bring something extra to New Directions," Mr. Schue said.

"Hold on one second, everyone," Berry stood up and walked to the front of the room, "I'm sure Sarah has a very nice voice, but she has not auditioned yet and therefore, we shall not just bring her in the club without hearing her voice."

"I agree, Blaine had to try out and he's Kurt's boyfriend, who was also the lead of the Warblers. It's only fair that Finn's sister has to try out as well," Mercedes told the rest of us.

"Alright, girls, I would never have her just join without an audition no matter who's sister she is," Schue informed us, "Do you have anything prepared, Sarah, or would you like to come back tomorrow?"

"Actually, I do have a song in mind, but would you mind if I sang with Finn? It's just my first time and all..." Sarah trailed off. I knew just as well as Finn that she got stage fright pretty easily, and singing in front of a whole group of judgmental teenagers would put her over the edge if she sang by herself for the first time.

"Of course," Mr. Schue seemed to understand the one thing that Sarah was hiding.

I sat back in my chair, eager to watch Sarah's performance. Finn sat behind the drum set and Sarah grabbed a chair, seating herself a little to the left of him. She then turned towards us and said, "The song we're gonna sing is one of my favorites so I hope you all enjoy it," she smiled before turning back to Finn and nodding.

Finn started up the opening beats and the band joined in behind him. I recognized the song instantly; _Who Says You Can't Go Home_ by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles. When their Dad had gone to war, we listened to it a lot, making me smile at the memories the song gave the three of us.

Sarah turned and looked at me with a smile at the same time Finn looked up and winked, both turning back by the time it was Finn's turn to sing. He began singing Bon Jovi's part and I knew that Sarah was going to sing Jennifer Nettle's.

(_**Finn**_, _Sarah_, _**Both**_)

_**I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place**_

_**I was looking for something I couldn't replace**_

_**I was running away from the only thing I've ever known**_

_Like a blind dog without a bone_

_I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone_

_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

_**I been there, done that and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown,**_

_**Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone**_

_**Who says you can't go home**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Who says you can't go home**_

_**There's only one place they call me one of their own**_

_**Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home**_

_**Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact**_

_**There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home**_

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright**_

_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face_

_There isn't one of these lines that I would erase_

_I lived a million miles of memories on that road_

_**With every step I take I know that I'm not alone**_

_**You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home**_

_**These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,**_

_**who says you can't go home**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I been there, done that and I ain't looking that**_

_**It's been a long long road**_

_**Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes**_

_**It doesn't matter where you are**, it doesn't matter where you go_

_**If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road**_

_**Take it in, take it with you when you go,**_

_**who says you can't go home**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright**_

_**Who says you can't go home [x2]**_

As the song ended, the whole room erupted in applause, even Rachel Berry was clapping lightly. There was no doubt that Sarah was good, great actually. Her voice even blended really well with Finn's.

"I think everyone here agrees with me when I say welcome to the club!" Mr. Schue exclaimed loudly and everyone started cheering again.

Sarah's face turned red, but she still had a huge smile on her face. Finn clapped her on the back and swung her around in a circle, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks everyone," Sarah said.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, how about we come up with some songs to start the new year?" said Mr. Schue.

Sarah made her way over and sat next to me and Finn sat back down next to Rachel.

"You killed it," I whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered back.

I chuckled and threw my arm around the back of her chair, earning a small glare from Finn, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that Sarah was happy, possibly for the first time in three years and that was probably the best thing that could have happened.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

At the end of the practice, Mr. Schue threw us for a loop by announcing our first assignment of the year, "Alright everyone, I want us to do a duet assignment to see what new things we could try this year. So I have everyone's name in this hat and I'll pick two names, then those two people will do a duet. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and he reached towards his hat. I glanced at Sarah and could tell that she was sizing up everyone with who she thinks would be the best partner. I was hoping that Schue would pull my name right after her's or vice versa.

"Alright, first partners, Finn and Mercedes," the two looked at each other and smiled, obviously not really wanting to be paired with the other.

"Ok, Blaine and Brittany," the two looked pretty happy to be with each other while Kurt and Santana looked mad.

"Next up, Sarah and," before I closed my eyes in prayer I could see Rachel cross her fingers making me growl, Sarah was mine, "Puck."

YES! She was mine!

Sarah looked at me and for the third time in an hour, gave the biggest smile I've ever seen. I squeezed her shoulder, "We got this."

"Oh yes," her eyes lighting up.

After Mr. Schue announced the partners, he dismissed us, but not before Santana could make an announcement to everyone, "You're all invited to an end of summer pool party at my house this Saturday."

"Everyone should come, Santana's parties are the best," Brittany spoke up.

And with that, everyone started to leave the choir room.

"You wanna go?" I asked Sarah.

"I don't know, I mean you, Finn, and Kurt are really the only ones that I know," she picked up her bag and fell into step with me.

Finn turned and nodded at me before turning back to Rachel, "Five minutes then the car leaves without you, Sars," he called over his shoulder.

Sarah rolled her eyes and I chuckled, "Still as protective as ever I see."

She shrugged, "I don't care, I know it's for me. I also know that you're thinking the exact same thing, you want me safe and happy just as much as Finn."

"You've got me there. Which leads me to...Santana's party. You're going, you have to meet new people somewhere and where's a better place than a party?"

"Fine, I'll go, as long as I get to pick our duet song," she stopped and held out her hand.

"Deal," and I shook her hand.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked chapter 2. I really liked writing this. Next chapter, is the party and maybe the duets/duet practice, unless I decide to make it a different chapter. Oh, and I want to thank anyone who has favorited me, this story or added alerts on it, I really appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I couldn't believe this, I was actually going to a cheerleader's pool party. I had taken an hour to try and figure out what I was wearing, it didn't help that I only had two bathing suits with two cover-ups to choose from. I thought I looked pretty cute though, definitely cute enough to attend a pool party.**_

_**Who is this? Well, it might be obvious but you could maybe suggest what they should wear...This person's view point next chapter!**_


	3. What Happens Here May Not Stay Here

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's point of views.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_What Happens Here, May Not Stay Here_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I couldn't believe this, I was actually going to a cheerleader's pool party. I had taken an hour to try and figure out what I was wearing, it didn't help that I only had two bathing suits with two cover-ups to choose from. I thought I looked pretty cute though, definitely cute enough to attend a pool party_**.**_

I ended up wearing a purple tankini with matching bikini bottoms and a white, zip-up cover-up. My hair was in a high pony tail. I stared at myself in Kurt's full length mirror with a small smile on my face, yeah, I was definitely hot.

"Yo, Sarah, time to go if you don't want to endure the wrath of Rachel Berry," Finn yelled down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back and with one last look in the mirror, I ran up the stairs.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Alright, so remember, if you get bored or lonely, just come find me or Kurt and we'll hang out with you," Finn turned and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I think your sister will be fine, Finn," Rachel said, then smiled at me and climbed out of the car with Finn right behind her.

"Ugh, brothers," I muttered before grabbing the chocolate chip cookies Mom made and getting out of the car.

I walked into the backyard and gasped, it was easily the biggest one I have ever seen. The pool, suited with a slide and diving board, took up about half of the yard. In front of it was a tiled patio and behind it, a huge grassy area. Even with the volley ball net up, there was still enough room to just sit on the grass and hang out.

"Here, I'll take these," Santana came out of no where, but I gave her the cookies, "We're gonna have a volley ball tournament later and probably some classic pool games, so find a partner, preferably of the opposite sex," she turned and walked away.

I looked around the yard for someone who looked open for a conversation. Finn and Rachel were talking to Artie, Tina and Mike near the volley ball net. Kurt and Blaine had just arrived and had made their way to talk to Mercedes on the patio set. Santana and Brittany were in their own little world sitting next to the pool.

I finally saw who I was really looking for, Puck. He was standing at the barbecue grilling burgers and hot dogs. His grey muscle shirt clung to all the right places and his red swim trunks made him look even tanner than usual. As he grilled the food I could see his muscles move throughout his arms and they made my heart sort of stopped.

I paused for a second, I didn't like Puck did I? I mean, he was like a brother to me. But that's just it, he _was_ like a brother to me. Things changed over the three years I was gone, so it was possible that I could like him. I stared at him for another minute and decided that I'll just wait and see what happens, he might still think of me as the little girl who hung around her brother and his best friend too much.

Puck then turned around and looked at the yard and the people in it. He finally turned far enough to see me and noticed that I was staring at him, making him laugh, "You gonna come over and talk or are you going to just stare at me?"

I blushed before making my way over to the griller, "Hey, stranger."

He laughed again, "Hey."

We stood in silence for a minute before I thought of Santana's small yellow bikini compared to my normal purple tankini ensemble, suddenly, I didn't feel so cute and grown-up anymore, "Do you think I look cute?" I blurted before giving a small, jealous glance at Santana.

Puck turned and looked at me, completely forgetting the burgers and hot dogs, "Sorry, but what?"

"I, uh, um, never mind," I couldn't believe I had blurted that out. Had I seriously just asked the guy that I potentially could have feelings for if I looked cute?

"No, no, you asked me if I thought you were cute," he looked confused.

I couldn't think of what to say, so I just looked at the ground knowing that the second I looked into his hazel eyes, I would ask the same stupid question. He's always had that affect on me, probably now more than ever.

Puck unfortunately knew this as well. He tilted my chin up with his pointer finger, making me look right in his eyes, "Sarah, I think you are beautiful, not cute, beautiful."

"Thanks," I whispered still looking right at him.

"Anytime, babe," he answered.

Slowly he leaned in towards me and just as I thought he was going to kiss me, the volleyball was thrown, hitting him on the top of his head.

We quickly pulled away from each other and looked up to where the ball had come from.

Santana was standing in the middle of the yard with her arms crossed, "So, you guys gonna play ball or would you like to make-out instead? My bedroom's open too, Puck."

"We're in," said Puck with a new determination in his voice, it also seemed to be tinged with a little anger, "And we'll be partners. _And_ we'll go first," he grabbed my hand and we made our way over to the net.

As we passed Finn, I could feel his eyes burn into the back of my head. He looked like his ears would blow steam at the thought of me and Puck together.

"Alright, people, we've got a tournament to get to meaning Puck and Sarah's new thing will be put on hold," Puck grunted next to me at Santana's words and I couldn't help the redness rising up in my cheeks.

"It's going to be a two game elimination..."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The laughter and screams of the chicken matches echoed against the huge house behind us in the pool.

Currently, Brittany was on Blaine's shoulders going against Rachel on Finn's. The two went at it for about five minutes, making Blaine and Finn groan every three seconds in pain. Finally, Rachel fell off into the water with a scream.

"Yes!" Brittany jumped off Blaine and the two of two of them screamed and hugged.

"You didn't win yet, Britt," Puck called from where the two of us were standing in the corner, "You guys have to go against Sarah and me still."

"Don't worry, we can win," Blaine reassured Brittany.

I rolled my eyes as Puck and I made our way over to the center circle.

"Alright, so final round, you guys ready?" Mike looked at the four of us.

"Bring it."

"I'm ready to push Sarah down. Is that what you mean?"

"Born ready."

"Of course."

"Alright then, girls, mount your boys," Mike backed away to spot Brittany as she climbed on Blaine's shoulders.

"Come on girl, we can do this," Puck muttered at me before dunking himself under water and setting himself up for me.

I climbed onto his shoulders with Finn supporting my back. I tapped Puck's head, signaling him to come up. He gasped as he stood above the water shakily, so I tightened my legs around his neck, accidentally making him sort of choke. Finn laughed at his pain before moving between our two teams.

"Ok, on the count of three," Finn's hand went into the air.

"One," Blaine and Puck grabbed onto our knees to steady us.

"Two," Brittany and I put our hands out in preparation for a fight.

"Three!" Blaine and Puck lunged at each other and Brittany and I grabbed each other's arms.

We spun in circles for the first minute before any of us spoke.

"Let's do this people, no more kiddie games," Puck grunted as he gripped my legs tighter.

As we got closer, the screams started. It was torn in half: Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie wanting Brittany and Blaine to win while Mike, Tina, Rachel, and Finn were rooting for Puck and me.

Brittany pushed my shoulders and I fell back, but not before Puck could stop me. My hair brushed the water before I felt strong hands slip up my waist and pull me up.

"Not on my watch," he said.

I still didn't have my balance quite right, but ignored it as I jumped at Brittany. My hands collided with hers and she screamed as she fell backwards, Blaine unable to stop her seeing as he fell back too.

I was still falling forward over Puck's head and we both became completely submerged in water. Everyone yelled and clapped, whether it was for joy or disappointment, you couldn't really tell.

Puck and I splashed up from the water, both sputtering and choking on it.

Blaine made his way over and clapped Puck on the back, "Nice game."

Puck nodded before turning to me, "You did good, Sars."

"Couldn't have done it if you hadn't have caught me," I smiled back.

"Sure, sure," and with that he began coughing again, "You really got me though that last dunk. I breathed in like two gallons of water."

"Sorry," I said before patting him on the back, rubbing circles every two pats like I remembered Mom doing whenever Finn or I had choked on something.

"Now that all the games are done," everyone turned towards our hostess, "Who's ready to party?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The sky had turned black, the stars were out, no clouds in the sky, the moon and fire-pit emitting the only lights in the backyard.

"Alright, Sarah, Rachel, I think it's time to go home," Finn announced. He was sitting next to his girlfriend on a blanket across the fire from me.

Rachel nodded and began gathering herself up. Everyone else began following suit, grabbing their stuff and whoever they had driven here with.

I turned and looked at Puck who had kept his arm around me the rest of the day after the pool, "Do you wanna come over tomorrow?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, but smiled all the same, "And what should I plan on doing with you?"

"Practice our duet," I said as Puck helped me up from the ground. From the corner of my eye I could see Finn stop and stare before Rachel pushed him forward.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Say, noon?"

My heart started pounding like when I had first arrived at the party and first set eyes on him, "Sounds good," I nodded with a smile.

Puck placed his hand on my back and curled me into a hug, "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night," I muttered into his chest. He pulled away and smiled before leaning down and picking up the blanket we had been sitting on.

I made my way over to where Finn and Rachel were waiting under the porch lights, talking, or more like arguing, softly. It looked like Rachel was winning though, but that's not hard when my brother's involved.

"Just don't get pregnant, sis," Finn said as I approached and he turned towards the gate to get to the front.

I glanced at Rachel who smiled at me and winked before turning to follow Finn.

Had my brother just given me permission to go out with Noah Puckerman?

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: It was a little fluffy, but I thought it was cute. Next chapter will be the duet practice. Thanks again for all the favorites and alerts! I love getting the e-mails saying someone new added my story to an alert or something. PLEASE REVIEW! In my head I really only have next chapter and maybe two others thought out, so I would love ideas if anyone has any! Questions, comments, and concerns are also welcome!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I couldn't believe I was doing this, staking out on the stairs to my sister's bedroom. But if I thought about it, it was my bedroom so I really wasn't staking out, just pausing before going in. Yeah, that's what I was doing. And I kinda enjoyed this, it was like a radio show was being held in my basement.**_

_**Thoughts on the thinker of this? You kinda only have two choices. It'll be an interesting and fun chapter to right.**_


	4. The Soap Opera That Is My Life

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's point of views.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Soap Opera That is My Life_

**Kurt's Point of View**

Finn and I were eating lunch when we heard the pounding of 15 year old feet running up the stairs.

"Kurt! I might need your help," I glanced up at Sarah and rolled my eyes at what she was wearing.

It was so very obvious sometimes that Sarah Hudson was definitely my step-sister and not biological. She had on grey sweat pants and one of Finn's old work out shirts. Not to mention her hair was soaking wet and in a sloppy bun on top of her head.

"You look fine to me," Finn said through the grilled cheese in his mouth, "And besides, it's 11:30, didn't Puck say noon?"

"Yes, oh my God, what am I going to do?" Sarah plopped down across from us at the kitchen table.

"Are you forgetting that it's Puck you're talking about? Do you not remember when he saw you..."

"FINN!" Sarah screamed, "We promised to never speak of that again!"

Now I was intrigued, what was so tasty and revealing that Sarah wanted no one to know?

"No no no," Finn taunted, "_You _and_ Puck_ promised to never speak of it again, _I_ promised nothing," he finished with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Sarah stormed off, "Mom! Finn's being stupid and unfair!"

We could hear her run through the house, trying to find Carole in order to get Finn in trouble for talking about this secret between her and Puck. Finn chuckled to himself before turning back to his sandwich.

"What was all that about?" I asked my step-brother.

There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he answered my question, "When Sarah turned 11, we threw this huge pool party and we were going to drive Puck there with us. Anyways, she was taking forever to change into her bathing suit so Puck went to go get her."

I could see where this was going and gasped. Finn just laughed.

"Yeah, he walked in on her staring at herself in the mirror wondering why her favorite suit wouldn't fit anymore. He saw everything, I'm pretty sure that's the first time he'd seen a girl naked," Finn ended.

I felt so bad for Sarah, and Puck I guess. What could possibly be more embarrassing than seeing one of your best friends, who is a girl, naked?

"Mom said knock it off or she'll take away your phone," Sarah announced as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Whatever," Finn said, not phased by what I believed to be an empty threat.

I glanced at the clock on the stove, 11:45, "I think we need to get to work Sarah."

She glanced at the clock too and sighed, "Think you can fix me in 15 minutes?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes again at the young girl who had no idea what I was capable of, so I grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked up the stairs with Sarah right on my tail.

We, or more I, picked out her outfit perfectly. She was wearing a light blue, silky t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans that hugged her legs in all the right places. I curled her hair and clipped back the top part. After all that, she still had three minutes left before Puck promised to be here.

"There's my pretty girl," Carole cooed as we walked into the living room.

Finn didn't even bother looking up and Dad just glanced before turning back to the tv.

"Thanks Mom," Sarah smiled, "But I can't take credit for this, Kurt picked out the clothes and did my hair, I just sat still."

"Well Kurt, you made my daughter look very nice," Carole said to me.

"It was my pleasure, Carole. It was like a challenge, a blank slate. Literally," I laughed, thinking back to 30 minutes ago when Sarah had charged in the kitchen, fresh from the shower.

The doorbell rang and we all turned to look at the door, yet none of us moving. Suddenly Sarah ran passed me followed closely by Finn.

"No Finn!" She turned and tried to push her 6'3" brother away, but failed having done nothing at all.

"But he's my friend," Finn argued.

"But he's here to see me," Sarah said back.

Finn pushed past her, but Sarah jumped on his back.

The two of them started arguing as Finn spun in circles to try and get her to loosen her grip.

"Everything's different with another kid around," Dad said.

Carole moved to get off the couch, "I'll go stop them."

"No, I can do it, Carole," I assured my step-mom as I walked over to Finn and Sarah.

I walked past them, sort of wondering how they would react to what I was about to do. By the time my hand was on the door knob, the doorbell had rung another four times. I opened the door to see Puck standing on our front porch with his hands in his pockets and a guitar at his feet.

He looked confused to see me, but shrugged it off, "What the heck took you so long, Hummel? I've been waiting for hours out here."

I nodded back at Finn and Sarah who had stopped fighting when I opened the door, "How's that for an explanation?"

Sarah slowly climbed off Finn and walked over to where Puck and I were standing.

"Hey," she said.

I rolled my eyes, if she truly was starting to like Puck like she had told me while we were picking out her outfit, then she'd have to learn how to flirt. I put that in the back of my mind for later.

"Hey," Puck smiled back before staring at her and not making anymore noise.

My God, Noah Puckerman was at a lost for words and it was all because of my work, I felt satisfied with myself.

"Well, welcome him in, Sars," Finn muttered from behind me. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with how Puck and Sarah were staring at each other.

"Right," Sarah muttered back and we both stepped back to let the mohawked boy into our home.

"So, where to? You got your own room?" Puck asked.

"No!" yelled Finn, making us all jump.

"Finn, your sister can bring her friends anywhere in this house that she wants to," Carole said as she walked over to us.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered to her mom.

As much as I thought Carole was right, I couldn't help but agree with Finn. Puck had a reputation. He was a father for Pete's sake and I didn't want that to happen to Sarah.

"Hi, Noah," Carole smiled at the teenage boy who she used to consider a son. That was when he had been around everyday, but that all changed three years ago. He would still come over, but the absence of her daughter had made it hard for both Puck and Finn.

"Hi, Ms. Carole," Puck smiled back.

I was slightly taken aback by the known bad boy's new change in manners. I think my mouth was even hanging open a little.

Puck was the first one to notice, "Yeah, that's right, Hummel, I know my manners. Especially around Momma Carole," he smirked at me.

Sarah, Finn, and Carole laughed.

"I forgot you used to call Mom that!" Sarah said.

Wow, I guess I didn't really realize how close the little family was with Puck. He was one of them. His last name might as well have _been_ Hudson.

"You guys can go practice in the basement," Carole said.

"Mom," Finn warned.

"For goodness sake, Finn, they'll just be downstairs. Noah wouldn't try and pull anything on her anyway," Carole said before turning and heading into the kitchen to start dinner, "Are you staying for dinner, Noah?" she called back.

"Um, well, it's Gracie's birthday tomorrow and I promised I'd take her out to her favorite restaurant tonight."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot it was Gracie's birthday today," Sarah exclaimed.

Puck laughed lightly, "Yeah, she's pretty excited, double digits and all that."

Did Puck have a sister? Kinda sounded like it. Sarah living here was opening up a lot of doors I had never even bothered looking at.

"So, want to go practice?" Sarah asked Puck.

"Of course," Puck smiled. He picked up his guitar and then followed Sarah to the bedroom.

"Maybe I'll just call Rachel or something," Finn muttered once they were gone.

"She went to the mall with Mercedes," I stated and then went to go see what Carole was cooking. Maybe I could make dessert or something.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"So what are you doing now?" Blaine asked me. We had been talking on the phone for the past half hour, each asking what the other was doing to keep the conversation going when it died a little.

"Well, I'm walking through my house and I see," I stopped above the stairs and saw a tall figure sitting on them, "Finn spying on his sister, I gotta go."

As I hung up the phone, I tried to think of what to say to Finn to get him to get off the stairs and away from Puck and Sarah. They deserved privacy, that's what I want with Blaine.

"Finn, what are you-" I started but was cut off.

"Shut up," whispered Finn, "If you talk, they'll know we're here and will stop."

"You really shouldn't be doing this," I whispered back, "Have they even done anything that is questionable to our sister's innocence?"

"No, they've just practiced the song a few times, but they have laughed a lot," Finn's jaw set when he mentioned the laughter.

"Sarah likes to laugh and they probably have a lot of inside jokes, which you probably know," I was trying to reason with my brother, but knew it was a losing battle.

"No, well yeah there's inside jokes, but he's flirting and she's doing it back. I've heard the laugh girls give Puck when he flirts with them and she's giving it," Finn seemed really upset about this whole thing.

"Finn, is there something your not telling me?" I wanted to find out why he was acting this way.

"I trust Puck and my sister, but I've seen how guys look at her and how Puck looked at her in glee and at Santana's. I just don't want her to get pregnant," Finn swallowed and blushed a little at the thought of his little sister and his best friend together, "She can get married to Puck eventually, but not until they've both graduated."

"I guess I can't argue with that," I muttered.

"So now I'm just listening to make sure nothing big happens."

"I"ll join you, then," I agreed.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, staking out on the stairs to my sister's bedroom. But if I thought about it, it was my bedroom so I really wasn't staking out, just pausing before going in. Yeah, that's what I was doing. And I kinda enjoyed this, it was like a radio show was being held in my basement.

We just sat there on the stairs, never hearing much accept a few whispers or a practice run through of Puck and Sarah's duet. After about 10 minutes, we heard something interesting.

"Come here, Sars. Sit on my lap if you're getting cold," Puck's strong voice echoed through the stairwell. This was happening, if Sarah obeyed, I don't think I'd be able to hold Finn off of Puck.

"Okay," Sarah whispered. Her voice sounded out of breath

"No," Finn gasped.

"You're so cold, maybe I should warm you up a little," from the sound of Puck's voice, you could tell he wanted to sleep with her.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone's chest to be this strong and hot," Sarah was doing nothing to stop Puck's advances making Finn hyperventilate a little.

And then the talking stopped.

"What's happening in there?" Finn's voice was high-pitched.

"I don't know," the words barely came out of my dry mouth.

Suddenly, we heard two different moans and the ruffling of sheets on the bed.

At that Finn jumped off the stairs and through the curtained opening, "Aha-what?"

By the time I had gotten through the doorway, Sarah and Puck were laughing so hard, they were in pain with tears coming from their eyes.

Neither one of them was within four feet of the other either. Sarah was sitting cross-legged on her portion of the bed while Puck was in the opposite corner sitting on the desk chair. They clutched their sides as the erupted with laughter again when I walked in.

"So you guys weren't going to do each other?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks start to burn red from embarrassment.

Both nodded through their tears. Finn just continued to stand in place in front of the doorway.

"What is so funny down here?" Carole asked as she made her way down stairs.

His mother's presence seemed to awaken him because Finn turned to his mom and said, "Puck and Sarah pulled a really mean prank on me." The innocence in his voice was definitely there, making him resemble an over-grown seven year old.

Sarah and Puck laughed even harder, now both practically rolling on the ground.

Carole's mouth turned up as she tried to hold back her own laughter, "That's what you get for not listening to them, then."

Sarah contained herself a little to sputter, "Yeah, but last time he did listen to us and he ended up sick with a sprained ankle!"

The two teenagers doubled over again, cackling so loud I could barely hear myself think.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Puck wiped the tears from his face before answering me.

"When Finn and I were 14 and Sarah was 11, we convinced Finn that if he ate three worms, he would be able to fly because that's what birds eat," Puck's face scrunched up in laughter again and even Carole giggled a little.

"You guys are terrible people!" Finn screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh as well, how could Finn have believed them.

"Now, now, Finn, just apologize for listening in on Noah and Sarah and they'll apologize for teasing you," Carole was trying really hard to not burst out laughing at what her daughter and her pretend son had done now and four years ago.

"I'm sorry, but that was really-" Finn was cut off from the glare his mom gave him.

"We're sorry too man," Puck hiccuped.

"Yeah, and to you Kurt, but we didn't think you would be listening to," Sarah wiped her face and sat up.

"It's fine, I knew it was wrong, but I followed Finn anyways," I said. In a way, I knew Finn and I deserved the joke that was pulled on us. I made a note to never follow Finn's steps when it comes to spying on his sister.

"Good, now everyone's happy," Carole smiled and walked back up the stairs.

"You really ate three worms, Finn?" I asked, laughing.

"Ugh, yes, ok yes! I ate three worms then tried to jump from one of our trees," he muttered, "This never leaves the room, either."

I nodded, but continued laughing along with Puck and Sarah. Maybe with Sarah here, and even Puck, I could find some interesting stuff out about my step-family.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This was actually one of the first ideas I had for the story, worms and all. Next chapter will be glee practice where they all perform duets, but I'll probably just show Puck and Sarah's song. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Any ideas for future chapters are welcome. As well as questions, comments, concerns. Go ahead an REVIEW! I would really appreciate it.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My heart stopped beating in my chest and my breath stopped. Did that just happen or was I dreaming?**_

_**This sneak peak is shorter than the rest, but I figured since this chapter's could have been easy to figure out, you guys needed a harder one. Their point of view next chapter.**_


	5. New Decisions

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's point of views.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_New Decisions_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Monday couldn't come fast enough. After Puck left, the day just dragged by. Everything turned boring, probably cause Finn was mad that his secret about eating worms was out, but whatever.

Anyways, when glee club finally came, it was time to perform our duet numbers.

"Alright, does anyone want to go first?" Mr. Schuester announced as he came in the room.

I glanced at Puck, but he just shook his head, "Not yet," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help the chills that came from the feeling of his breath on my ear. Secretly, I wished the prank we had pulled on Finn, and coincidently Kurt, had actually happened. That I really had been snuggled up to his hard chest as he tried to keep me warm.

I looked up from my day dream to see that Santana and Rachel had taken the floor and were about to start their own rendition of Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova_.

By the last note, I was speechless, it was amazing. Puck could sense my nervousness because he whispered in my ear again, "Don't worry, we'll be awesome."

He put his fist out and I bumped it lightly, "That's my girl," he chuckled and I giggled back.

Blaine and Brittany were up next followed by Kurt and Tina. I was becoming more and more nervous, but after each duet, Puck would rub my back or squeeze my knee and promise we would be great.

"Ok, who else is up?" Mr. Schue asked.

Puck raised his hand and I couldn't contain my blush, "Puck," I whispered.

"Sarah and I would like to show everyone how it's done," he stated with confidence.

"Alright, then, let's see what you got," Mr. Schue gestured towards the open floor.

Puck grabbed my hand as we walked up front, "Just keep your eyes on me."

He placed his guitar around his neck and nodded at the band.

I tried to get my breathing down but as Puck started singing, I forgot everything that was going on and that there was actually people watching us this time.

(_**Puck, **__Sarah,_ _**Both)**_

_**Girl you're beautiful**_

_**You're bout near perfect**_

_**But I bet somebody's already told you that**_

_**Name your poison**_

_**Name your passion**_

_**Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask**_

_Keep on talking to me baby_

_I'm hanging on your every word_

_Keep those drinks a coming maybe_

_We'll both get what we deserve_

_**How bout baby**_

_**We make a promise**_

_**To not promise anything more than one night**_

_**Complicated situations**_

_**Only get worse in the morning light**_

_**Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time**_

_**Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5**_

_**And you're just the girl to get that off my mind**_

_**You shouldn't 've worn that dress**_

_**You shouldn't dance like that**_

_**You got this little heart of mine in overdrive**_

_I sure love this conversation_

_The band is good, the music's loud_

_But would you get the wrong impression_

_If I called us a cab right now_

_**How bout baby**_

_**We make a promise**_

_**To not promise anything more than one night**_

_**Complicated situations**_

_**Only get worse in the morning light**_

_**Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time**_

_**Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close**_

_Tell me that you love me even if you don't_

_**The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever**_

_**But you never say never in life**_

_**How bout baby**_

_**We make a promise**_

_**To not promise anything more than one night**_

_**Complicated situations**_

_**Only get worse in the morning light**_

_**Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time**_

_**Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time**_

The music ended as Puck and I looked at each other, each trying to get control of our breathing.

Everyone clapped, some cheered. By some, I mean everyone except Finn and Santana. I would have to ask Puck about Santana sometime.

"That was amazing you two!" Mr. Schue said as he walked towards us, clapping us each on the back.

"I'm really impressed with your voice Sarah," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel," I replied. Puck slipped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"I think your's and Noah's voices are perfect together," she continued, "Maybe you guys could do a duet sometime at a competition."

The room stopped, we all stared at the petite brunette with wide eyes.

"Rachel, are you feeling ok?" Tina asked.

Finn put his hand on her forehead, which she swatted away, "I'm fine everyone, I am just saying that Noah and Sarah sound very good together and they deserve to showcase it."

"The world really is ending next year," Puck muttered next to me.

"Ok, everyone, settle down, if Rachel and Finn are willing to give a duet to Puck and Sarah, then we'll put them in the set-list, but let's wait for that to come," Mr. Schue said.

I started to walk towards mine and Puck's seats but he wasn't moving, "Come on, it's someone else's turn to sing," I teased.

"I.." he looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it and just shook his head, following me to our seats.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Great duets everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow," Mr. Schue said before turning and following Ms. Pillsbury who had just walked past the choir door.

Everyone started filing out of the room and towards the parking lot. I was about to leave right after Finn, when Puck grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure, of course. Are you ok?" After our duet, he had acted a little weird. Looking at me like he would want to say something with his mouth open, then turn away last minute.

"I'm fine, actually you could make me feel great," Puck smiled at me.

"Um, I'll try, but tell me what it is first then I'll see what I can do," I was really confused. I hoped he wasn't going to ask me to steal his baby back or something. (Ms. Corcoran had returned to school for a teaching job and had brought Beth with her. Puck explained how he wanted her back more than anything at lunch today.)

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?" he almost looked nervous and shy, nothing like the strong, confident Puck I had grown up with.

My heart stopped beating in my chest and my breath stopped. Did that just happen or was I dreaming?

Slowly I reached my small hand out and grabbed his larger one, "I would love to, Puck."

His nervousness went away and was replaced by a huge smile, "This Friday night?"

I nodded my head, "Sounds great," I smiled back.

He gave me a small hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck started to walk away, but I wanted something else.

"Puck! Wait," he stopped walking and I caught up to him, "Maybe you could call me tonight?"

I paused waiting for his answer, hoping he would say yes.

Puck smiled, "I was already planning on doing so. Thanks for ruining the surprise though," he chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm sorry," I giggled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"So who had the best duet?" Mom asked that night over dinner.

We were having spaghetti and meatballs which made Finn and Burt happy. I just got frustrated because I couldn't curl the spaghetti so I was eating like a pig. I would have to remember to ask Puck not to make our date at an Italian restaurant.

"I would have to say Rachel and Santana," Finn said once he had a drink of his milk.

"Blaine and Brittany's was really good," Kurt announced.

"What about you, Sarah?" Burt asked, "You gonna vote for yourself, or team up with your brothers?"

I laughed, "I think mine and Puck's was pretty good. Don't get me wrong, the one's you guys mentioned were great, but they were just singing not actually performing the song."

"I don't get it," Finn said, "Rach was totally performing. Did you see her dance?"

"That is not what Sarah means," Kurt said, "I think she means there was no chemistry between the partners. Now her and Puck on the other hand, chemistry," he declared with a flare of his hand.

I blushed and could tell all eyes were on me.

"Is there something between you and Puck, Sarah?" my mom's eyes were caring as she stared at me across the round table.

"I don't know, maybe, I think so. I mean he asked me out and we're gonna do something Friday," I whispered. I sort of felt embarrassed to be talking about this at the dinner table.

"He what?" Finn yelled.

"Inside voice, Finn," Mom warned.

"That's why Puck held her back after glee," Kurt said in a 'Duh/Why-Are-You-So-Stupid?' voice.

"I just want to say something here," Burt spoke up and everyone calmed down, "I'm not good with this whole family thing, I think you all know that, but who Sarah goes out with is her business. I also think that Sarah deserves someone to make her happy and Puckerman seems to do that for her."

Burt looked around the table, staring into each of our eyes before turning to Mom, "What do you say, Carole? We let her go out with the boy for as long as she wants?"

"I couldn't agree more," Mom smiled at Burt before doing the same to me, "I think you and Noah would be very cute together, Sarah."

I blushed again, "Thanks," I muttered.

Suddenly my phone rang, the music for _Who Says You Can't Come Home_ ringing throughout the kitchen.

"Go ahead, I'll get your plate," Kurt smiled.

I excused myself before walking down stairs to our room. I settled on my bed and answered the phone, "Hey."

"Hey, did I interrupt dinner or something? Why'd it take you so long to answer?" Puck sounded a little worried and I let out a small giggle.

"I'm fine, don't worry. My family was just debating whether or not I should actually date you," I explained.

"Oh really?" I could practically hear him smirking, "And what did they decide?"

"Well, after Burt's speech, it seemed like Kurt was more on board. I think it will take Finn a little while to understand," I thought back to how hurt he's looked whenever Puck and I do something together.

"He'll come around," Puck assured me.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"Alright, enough of this depressing stuff, what are you doing right this second?"

I laughed, "Sitting on my bed, talking to you. What are you doing?"

"Sitting on my bed, talking to the hottest girl I know, and staring at the homework I brought home but don't plan on doing."

"Hottest girl you know? Is Santana there or something?" I teased.

"You are so funny, you know that? You should be a comedian."

"What's up with Santana though? She was the only one not cheering after our duet, besides Finn of course."

"Don't worry about her. We've had some flings, or whatever you want to call them, in the past, but that's all over. You're all I need now."

"We haven't even been on a date yet, Puck."

"So what? I grew up with you and until Finn kills me or something, you're all I want."

It was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I even teared up a little bit.

"Puck," Great, my voice was thick with tears.

"Oh, come on Sarah, I didn't mean to make you cry! I just wanted to-"

"It's just the nicest thing someone has ever said to me, Puck. That's why I'm crying, they're happy tears."

"Still, I hate that I made you cry."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath, "So what do you think of the new Irish guy Finn brought to glee?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, first I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story or even me. Second, I hope you guys don't mind, but I don't think I'm going to have a whole scene where all the girls join the Trouble Tones. I just didn't really like that part of the season, even if the music was good. There will still be a Trouble Tones, that won't really be a topic of discussion that much though. Next, Quinn has joined New Directions and so has Rory as you can see above. They might be talked about next chapter, but they might not actually have a scene till Chapter 7. And regarding the summary at the top, should I keep it there, take it off, or change it to something else (i.e. put shout-outs up there, a 'What Happened Last Time,' things of that nature). Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, or concerns!**

**By the way, Lady Antebellum owns the song Puck and Sarah sing called _Lookin' for a Good Time_. It's a really good, fun song, just like Rachel and Santana's Carrie Underwood song, _Cowboy Casanova_. You should check them out.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: REDROBINS007 - I think that I'm going to have Sarah and Rory become friends and then Puck be jealous, but Finn be supportive. I actually completely forgot about Rory until you said so, so thanks!_

_stephpb1298 and LizzyAwkwardTurtle - Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: We pulled apart and all that went through my head was, 'Wow' and 'Holy Crap!' It was probably one of the best kisses I had ever received, not to mention, definitely one of the best kisses I had ever given.**_

_**Date night next!**_


	6. The Best Night Ever

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Summary: Finn's sister comes back to town and brings some old memories with her. Takes place beginning of Season 3. The story will be in a lot of different people's point of views.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Best Night Ever_

**Puck's Point of View**

I slowed my truck as I pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel household. As I turned off the engine, I took a deep breath and looked in the rear-view mirror. I could do this, it was just Sarah. She shouldn't be able to blow my mind too much since I told her to just wear casual clothes. Yeah, it was going to be great.

I knocked on the front door, taking another deep breath as I did so. I could hear talking, or more like screaming and yelling, on the other side. Finally, Burt opened the door.

"Hey, Puck," he smiled at me, "Come on in."

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Um, I'm just gonna say this real quick, the ground rules. Don't fool around too much and have her back by 11 in one piece."

I laughed, "Sounds easy."

"I hate you Finn! You're a stupid moron!" my date's voice rang out from the living room.

"Is he still against this?" I asked.

"They're not fighting about what you may think," Burt gestured for me to walk into the living room.

I laughed at the sight. Finn and Sarah were standing on the couch jumping up and down with Wii remotes in their hand. Blaine was standing on the ground next to Sarah, yelling and jumping just as much. Kurt was the only one who looked sane, sitting on the chair, steering his own remote like it was nothing. And on the screen? Mario Kart.

"Blaine Anderson, you are going down!" Finn yelled.

"Hey! Lay off my partner, giant!" Sarah screamed.

"See. They've been like this for the past 30 minutes," Burt explained.

The screen chimed, signaling the end of the game. It went black before showing the winning team.

Blaine and Sarah screamed in victory, jumping up and down and hugging. As the points came up, Finn and Kurt yelled in protest, they had only lost by two points.

"Rigged!" Finn yelled at the tv.

"Alright, I think it's time for Sarah to go now," Burt announced.

Sarah turned and despite what I said in the car, I still couldn't believe my eyes. Her chocolate curls were pinned half way back, similar to when I had come over last time. She had on white capris and a flowy, yellow tank-top covered by a white sweater. She was so beautiful.

"I see you like my work, Puck," Kurt spoke up.

"You look so..." I couldn't think of the words, "You...I...Wow."

How stupid was that? I'm an idiot.

Sarah giggled, "You look very handsome, Puck."

I glanced down at my own outfit: a light blue button down not even tucked in and a pair of dark jeans. Nothing special.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded, "Where are we going?"

"Surprise," I teased.

"Hmph, you're mean," Sarah pouted.

"Oh no, I almost missed it," Ms. Carole ran into the room, "I wanted to see you guys off."

"This isn't prom or homecoming, Mom, it's just a date," Sarah blushed slightly.

"It's your first date! I need a picture!" Ms. Carole fumbled around in a nearby closet.

Finn, Blaine, and Kurt laughed at Sarah and me. Probably because we were both blushing.

Ms. Carole emerged from the closet with a camera, "Ok, Noah, Sarah, get together!"

I thought of how I could bug Finn the most and decided I would put my arm around Sarah's waist but have my hand drift a little.

"Smile!" Ms. Carole said.

Finn glared at me and I smirked, it worked.

"Alright, can we go now?" Sarah pleaded.

"Yes, yes. Be back by 11," Ms. Carole hugged Sarah then me.

"Have fun," Burt said.

We walked out of the house, but I stopped Sarah before she could get in the truck.

"Wait, let me blind fold you," I laughed at her panicked face.

"What?"

"Come on, just trust me," I pulled an old tie from my pocket and turned her around. I was careful to not pull her hair as I tied a small knot.

I helped her in the car then climbed in myself.

"Why am I blind folded?" Sarah turned towards my direction as I backed out of the drive way.

"Because I don't want you to know where we're going," this was probably the most romantic thing I had ever done and I hoped she liked it.

She sat back in the passenger seat, realizing I wasn't giving the location of our first date away.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Are we there yet? I feel like we've been driving forever!"

We had only been driving for 15 minutes, but the spot where we were going was getting closer. Throughout the ride, we had sung along to the radio and laughed at old memories that went along with the music.

"We're here," I announced, pulling up to a clear area.

I slowly reached over and untied her make-shift blind fold.

"Take a look."

Sarah looked around and I could tell she was surprised. I had brought her to the river bank where we had hung out during endless summer days - swimming, joking around, playing games.

"I can't believe you brought me here!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You're welcome," I laughed.

I ran out the truck and over to her side, helping Sarah down. I reached behind her seat and grabbed a picnic basket my sister had helped me prepare. Looking up, I saw Sarah making her way to the large rock where the two of us, along with Finn, had sat and ate lunch almost every summer day three years ago.

"Hey, look!" Sarah was bent down, looking at the boulder, "Our names are still here!"

I looked down at where she was pointing and sure enough, there in three different colors and three different handwritings were our names: Finn Hudson, 15 in blue; Sarah Hudson, 12 in purple; Puck Puckerman, 15 in green. At the bottom was a date, September 4th, 2008, painted in black.

"Wow, when I came to check this place out for our date, I forgot about this," I watched Sarah trace our names with her pointer finger.

"Puck Puckerman, you are so weird," she laughed.

"Hey, what was I supposed to put? Noah? Don't think so." I pulled a blanket out from the basket and laid it on the ground, sitting on it and pulling the basket of food closer.

Sarah followed suit and sat closer to me than I could remember her ever doing, "So, what'd you make?"

"Well, they're just little stuff that Gracie insisted on packing," I showed her the packages of fruit, popcorn and M&Ms.

Sarah laughed, "Isn't that all of her favorite food?"

"How'd you know?" I laughed back, "But I did buy a little something extra on the way to your house."

"And what is that?"

I pulled out a small container of chocolate covered strawberries, "They're for dessert though, so not now."

She pouted and even though she was trying to look mad, I still thought she was cute.

We ate the food in a comfortable silence. The sun was starting to set making the sky a light purple and orange.

"It's beautiful," Sarah spoke up.

"Yeah," I whispered. I didn't realize I was staring at her till she laughed.

"You are so corny."

"What are you talking about?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "What's beautiful?"

"The sky. You. Right now."

Sarah leaned in towards me and I put my arm around her.

"You're freezing! Why didn't you say anything?" I looked at the small brunette under my arm.

She shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

I stood up from my spot on the ground, making Sarah open her mouth in protest, "Nope," I said, "Wait here."

I ran to my truck, grabbing my varsity jacket from the back seat before going back to the boulder where Sarah was waiting.

I helped Sarah get her arms through the large holes, "There, now you can be warm."

She smiled up at me, "Thank you."

"No problem," I smiled back, "Now how about those strawberries?"

Sarah giggled and nodded, "I thought you would never ask."

I lifted up the biggest one, "Open wide."

She laughed and in the middle of it, I shoved the strawberry in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tried to chew through the strawberry the size of a tennis ball.

I laughed at the juice coming from her mouth. I quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the sticky red before it could stain her clothes. Sarah continued to try and eat the strawberry.

After a minute, I grabbed it from her mouth and she quickly grabbed another napkin, wiping her mouth then taking a drink from her water bottle.

"I hate you," Sarah said, but her eyes gleamed with laughter.

"Yeah, I don't-" my mouth was cut off from the placement of a strawberry in it.

I chomped down, enjoying the chocolate and letting the juice drip from my own mouth.

"You are disgusting," Sarah laughed and she wiped my chin just as I had done to hers.

I swallowed, grabbing the leaves before they could be chewed in my mouth, "Yeah, but you love me," I smiled, showing my red teeth before drinking from my own water.

"Yeah, I do," she laughed.

Sarah looked up at the sky and sighed, "The stars make me feel so small," she whispered.

"I don't know, I think they're kinda cool. All bright and making different pictures."

She looked at me and smiled, "This is one of the best nights I've ever had, Puck."

"Me too," I whispered back.

Slowly, we leaned in towards each other. Our lips met and I put my hand in her hair at the same time Sarah put hers at the base of my mohawk. It was quiet, the only noise being the nearby river. We went on for about a minute before we ran out of breath.

We pulled apart and all that went through my head was, 'Wow' and 'Holy Crap!' It was probably one of the best kisses I had ever received, not to mention, definitely one of the best kisses I had ever given.

The look on her face was priceless. I've never seen her so beautiful, all out of breath, bright eyes, lips a bright pink, hair slightly ruffled from my hands.

"Wow," Sarah whispered.

I just nodded in agreement. Nothing could come through my mind to say to her.

Her hand went up to her lips, lightly tracing them. "That was my first kiss," if I wasn't paying so much attention to her, I would have missed it.

"What?" I didn't believe her. How could she have never kissed anyone at all?

"I've had one boyfriend before you. He tried to kiss me on the second date, but I didn't feel anything towards him so I stopped him. He probably still has my hand print on his face," Sarah smirked when my eyebrows shot up, "He kept trying so I just slapped him and that was it, no more boyfriends for Sarah Hudson."

"And here I am, kissing you on the _first_ date yet I have no hand prints on my face. Why?"

She laughed a little, "Because you actually mean something to me."

I paused before looking into her eyes and saying the thing that's been on my mind since I saw her walk through the choir door, "I love you."

Sarah smiled, "I love you too."

I leaned closer to her, pulling her as close to me as possible. Trying to get every part of her body to touch mine.

She climbed on my lap, never breaking the kiss. She certainly didn't kiss like a newbie.

I fell backwards as she put all her weight on my shoulders. We laid on the ground, kissing each other for an hour, easily. Never saying much except the occasional 'I love you.'

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Alright, I'll admit, this was pretty fluffy, but I thought it was cute. I hope you liked it. Next chapter isn't going to involve Quinn or Rory or anyone else from school, sorry. Last night an idea popped in my head and it seems like it fits best as the next chapter that way it can be a little more interesting than if it was somewhere else in the story. Questions, comments, and concerns are welcome so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Who watched Yes/No? It was one of my favorites even though there wasn't any of my favorite person. I think I'll put everything that happened last night in a chapter later on when the story gets to that point.**

**Regarding the summary at the top, should I keep it there, take it off, or change it to something else (i.e. put shout-outs up there, a 'What Happened Last Time,' things of that nature)?**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: belleblu13 - Thank you! I really wish they would have him have more scenes where he is sweet and different from the original bad boy. Though they are doing that with him and Beth now, which makes me really happy._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I walked slowly into the kitchen, excited about the sweet smells that came from it. We hadn't had any baked goods in a while making my mouth water.**_

_**This next chapter is going to deal with some bonding between the characters who are involved.**_


	7. It's Different Now

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time...Finn's sister Sarah came back to town after leaving for three years because of their dad's death. When she showed up to try out for glee, Puck realized he had feelings for her despite always thinking of her as a sister. Santana threw a party where Puck almost kissed Sarah in front of everyone. The two worked on a duet together and Puck asked Sarah out after the performance. Finn doesn't approve of his sister dating the one guy that actually has a kid in glee club. Sarah and Puck went on a date to one of their old hangouts and admitted their love to each other before a kiss. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_It's Different Now_

**Finn's Point of View**

I rolled over in my bed when I heard a loud noise. It sounded kind of clangy, like pots and pans being hit together or something. It wasn't New Years Eve...someone one was breaking in.

I grabbed my bed side lamp and headed up the stairs. It smelled good, not at all like a robbery.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, excited about the sweet smells that came from it. We hadn't had any baked goods in a while making my mouth water. I sighed in relief and let down my lamp.

Sarah was standing in front of the counter looking at a recipe book.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Baking," Sarah said without even looking up at me.

"What time is it?" I was still kinda groggy from my sleep.

"Like noon," my sister laughed.

I walked over to where she was mixing something. In the bowl, I recognized her special, home-made cookies that were always different.

"What are these for?"

"Just because," Sarah smiled, "Why all the questions, question boy?"

I laughed, "Just because."

Sarah laughed and began to measure out some flour.

"Did you have fun last night?"

She looked up from the flour, surprised but continued as if it was nothing, "Yeah, I really did. Guess where we went?"

I thought before saying the obvious, "Breadsticks."

She shook her head and smiled, "The river bank."

A thousand memories flew through my head all at once: Puck and I teaching Sarah how to swim, the three of us eating ice-cream sandwiches, watching the sun set, Dad teaching us the different constellations, Sarah and I comforting Puck on Father's Day, Puck comforting Sarah and I the day we found out our dad died, the day Sarah told us she was leaving and we painted our names on the boulder.

"Did it look the same?"

"Yeah, brought back a lot of memories."

"I bet," I sat down at the table and watched as Sarah started forming balls of dough.

The kitchen timer went off and she glanced over her shoulder, groaning.

"I'll get it," I said and walked over to the oven, pulling out the trays and setting them on the stove top.

"Do you hate me?"

Sarah's words stopped me from grabbing one of the fresh cookies. I turned around, I wasn't expecting my sister to ever ask me that.

"Why would I hate you?" I kind of choked out the words.

"I'm dating Puck. You're best friend. The guy that has a child. The one that has slept with almost every girl in McKinley. The boy that has even slept with older women."

Neither of us turned around, just staring at the ground and counters.

"I could never, ever hate you. So what I'm not crazy on you dating him? It's your choice, not mine," I turned around and hugged Sarah, "Burt was right, Puck makes you happy and that's all I want."

"Really?" Sarah muttered against my chest.

"Really. But I do want you to be careful and stuff," I could feel her body shake a little with silent tears, "Is this why you're baking?"

Sarah pulled away with a shy smile, "Yes, I figured it would get me on your good side."

We both laughed.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I said as Sarah wiped her tears, "And after that, we're going to rematch on Mario Kart because I deserved to win last night."

"Whatever," Sarah laughed before turning back to her cookies.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Alright, I think we figured out that we're both equally good at Mario Kart. What do you want to do?" Sarah asked after our sixth round of the Wii game, each of us having won three games.

"I have no idea," I said as I turned off the game counsel, "Want to call Puck? It's nice out so we can go to the river bank and hang out or play basketball or something like before."

My sister smiled, I knew she would appreciate me offering to bring Puck with us, "Sounds good. I'll call him."

Sarah pulled out her phone and dialed the phone number I knew by heart. Sure Puck and I had drifted apart over the years, but we eventually came back.

"Alright, see you in a few," Sarah ended the call and looked at me, "He's coming over."

"Ok," I smiled at her, "Are you going to change into clothes to impress your boyfriend with?"

Sarah glanced at down at her outfit, an old pair of jeans and one of my old sweatshirts, "Nah, this is fine. He doesn't care what I wear and besides, Kurt isn't here to make me change anyways."

I laughed, "That is true."

There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Hey," Puck said as he walked into the living room, "I hope you don't mind that I brought the monster."

"I'm not a monster, Noah," Grace Puckerman looked out from behind her older brother. The ten year old looked exactly like her sibling, but in a younger girl form.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Sarah asked.

"We were coming home from the store," Puck answered.

"I had birthday money to spend," Grace stated proudly.

All of us laughed. Grace reminded me of the young Sarah, the way she acted day to day as if nothing was wrong. They even sort of looked alike with their brown hair, bright eyes, and ability to always laugh it off. Except when Dad died, she couldn't laugh that off, but that's kind of obvious I guess.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked the group.

"I want ice-cream," Grace said, making us all laugh again.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sarah said.

"Well then, let's get in the car," Puck announced.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The four of us were sitting inside the local Dairy Queen enjoying our different ice-creams, laughing and telling stories.

None of us were paying attention to the time and before we knew it, Mom was calling on my cell-phone at the same time Ruth Puckerman was calling her own kids home.

"I can't believe we've been gone for an hour and a half," I said.

"We've been gone for two hours, what with the store and all," Puck added.

"I don't want to go home," Grace told us on the way to the car, "I haven't seen Sarah in a really long time and you go to Finn's house, not the other way around."

Sarah, Puck, and I all exchanged a look. It was sort of true, Puck and I had grown apart and when we went back to normal, Puck would come to my house to hangout and play video games. The Sarah thing, though, was because of her leaving, not really something neither Puck nor I could control.

"Well, we'll have to do this again sometime. Right Gracie?" Sarah said.

When we got to our house, Grace said good-bye before climbing into Puck's truck. I noticed Puck and Sarah stalling and knew they probably wanted some privacy.

"I think I'll go inside and tell Mom we're all good," I walked inside the house and noticed an open window in the living room. I sort of felt guilty sitting beside it, listening to their conversation, but they would understand someday.

"I had a lot of fun today," Sarah said.

"Yeah, me too and I'm pretty sure Gracie did as well," came Puck's voice.

The two laughed lightly and let it fade.

"I'll call you tonight."

"Ok."

The talking stopped, but I didn't hear Puck's door close. I slowly turned my head, but turned back as soon as I saw what was going on.

Puck and Sarah were in a full-blown make-out session in the driveway. Sarah's hands were around Puck's waist while his were in her hair. As much as I hated seeing the two actually proving that they were in love, I was happy that my sister really did finally found someone that made her happy.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This chapter seemed kinda like a filler and for anyone who wanted some Rory, this could have seemed like a waste. I just wanted to show that while Finn doesn't really approve of the whole thing, he will accept it. This was pretty short compared to the last two as well, which I hope you don't mind. Next chapter, I promise, will have everyone in it. It'll take place during school and glee club. Alright, so that's my little rant for this chapter. I'm welcome to any comments, questions, or concerns especially if you REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: belleblu13 - Thank you so much! And lol, I was baking cookies when I came up with the story as well. :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I didn't understand what Finn thought was so wrong. They were two people in love, like us. It was cute to watch them, so young and perfect and new.**_

_**I sucked it up and walked over to where she was standing at her locker. The worst she could do was say no, right? Which I doubt would happen, I mean look at me, I'm hot.**_

_**I watched the two lovebirds and had to try and avoid gagging. It was disgusting, how Puck was all over her and Sarah thinking he was the sun. Suddenly, Puck said something that caught my ear.**_

_**Ok, so next chapter is going to be in three different people's point of views to add**_

_**a little something new. (Hint, you've only heard from one of these people before.)**_


	8. Controversy

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time...Finn and Sarah spent the morning hanging out together. Sarah asked Finn if he hated her and he said no, he can't hate his sister. The two called Puck who brought his sister and the four went out for ice-cream. Once home, Finn saw Sarah and Puck kiss and even though it made him uncomfortable, he was happy for his sister. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Controversy_

**Rachel's Point of View**

I was standing at my locker before glee rehearsal when I saw Noah pass behind me through my mirror.

I didn't want to be nosy. Oh, who was I kidding? I definitely wanted to know how the newest New Directions couple was doing. So I turned around slightly, just enough so I could see what Noah and Sarah were doing but not enough so they could tell I was watching.

Noah had snuck up behind Sarah and hugged her. She returned the hug and laughed at something he said. Sarah went back to packing her backpack. Noah even held it for her as she stuffed the light purple bag with her homework.

I didn't understand what Finn thought was so wrong. They were two people in love, like us. It was cute to watch them, so young and perfect and new.

"Hey," I turned around and smiled. Finn was standing behind me with a soft smile on his perfect face.

"Hello," I returned before kissing him lightly.

Finn looked behind me and I knew that he was watching Sarah and Noah.

"How long have they been together?"

"Just about a minute. I don't understand, what is wrong with them?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just wondering. We all hung-out Saturday, so it's all good."

I nodded, thankful that Finn had finally gotten over this whole thing. I turned and watched along with Finn.

Noah was talking to Sarah softly and she was listening intently. Slowly, a smile began to form on her mouth and suddenly, she threw her arms around the stronger teen. Noah lifted Sarah up and kissed her fully on the mouth.

Finn turned around and glanced at his watch, "It's, um, time to go to glee."

"Ok," I tried to keep the mood light so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"It's not like it's the first time I saw them kiss, just the way they did it," Finn said quietly as we made our way to the choir room.

"Let's go out tonight. To your mind off of everything," I hadn't really realized what I said until it was out of my mouth.

"Yeah," Finn smiled down at me, "I have to ask you something anyways."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I glanced at my watch: ten minutes until glee. Just enough time to ask Sarah to homecoming. I felt kinda nervous, sort of like when I first asked her out.

I've been fighting with myself since the bell rang five minutes ago. It's like subconsciously my brain is saying she'll say no. Sarah likes me too much, or more like, she loves me too much to say no. What if she doesn't like dances? What if she thinks they're stupid? What if she hates dressing up?

After another minute, I decided what to do. I sucked it up and walked over to where she was standing at her locker. The worst she could do was say no, right? Which I doubt would happen, I mean look at me, I'm hot.

Sarah was trying to get her homework together before glee at her locker.

I went up to her and slowly snaked my arms around her waist, "Guess who?" I teased as I squeezed her lightly.

Sarah laughed and turned so we could hug properly, "I missed you after lunch."

"Of course you did," I took her backpack so it would be easier for her to place he books in.

Sarah laughed again, I was on a roll.

"How long till glee?" Sarah asked.

"About eight minutes. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping we could make out or something."

Holy Jesus, my girlfriend was hot.

"You have no idea how awesome that sounds, but actually I have to ask you something."

Sarah turned from her locker before shutting it, "I'm listening."

"I really like you, obviously," Sarah smirked, "I love you actually and I want you to know that."

"Of course I know you love me, Friday night was perfect. If you didn't love me, it wouldn't have happened."

"Anyways, I, um, want you to know that you are the prettiest, most amazing girl I have ever met and I want everyone to know. So, now I'm asking you, will you go to home-"

I was cut off by Sarah's arms wrapping around my neck. I laughed before lifting her up and kissing her.

As I set her down, I asked the question that might have been obvious to anyone else, but I needed to be sure, "Is that a yes?"

"You idiot, of course it's a yes," Sarah laughed and hit my chest lightly.

I chuckled, "Just wanted to make sure."

"Come one," Sarah grabbed my hand, "Let's get to glee before it's too late."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Quinn's Point of View**

I sat on the top red chair in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to start glee. I looked up and saw Puck and Finn's sister, Sarah, walk in the room. They were holding hands and each had a huge smile on their face.

The two made their way to two chairs in the front and started whispering. Puck would say something then Sarah would laugh, messing up her hair, so Puck would fix it. It went on for a whole five minutes.

I watched the two lovebirds and had to try and avoid gagging. It was disgusting, how Puck was all over her and Sarah thinking he was the sun. Suddenly, Puck said something that caught my ear.

"Hey, so I was wondering if maybe you would want to go see Beth sometime. We could go out to dinner and then head over there, but that might be too late..."

How dare he! That was _my_ daughter too and he was just advertising her as if she was some dog.

I stared forward as Mr. Schue talked about the mash-off we were going to have with the Trouble Tones. We were going to split the parts among us, which was fine, I kinda liked my lyrics.

"Hey, since Rory's gonna have a part in this, I think Sarah should too. Ya know, to show them what they're missing," Puck spoke up.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Nice one Puck. What do you guys think? Rory? Sarah?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said from my left. He was too sweet, it was going to kill him one day. For now, he was good. The whole Irish exchange student thing was kind of neat. It was probably scary to be a whole continent away from your family though.

"Alright!" Why was Sarah so perky? Of course she would agree to something Puck suggested she do.

"Ok, so Sarah, Rory, here's your guys' parts," Mr. Schue handed out the sheet music with lyrics highlighted on them.

Puck was reading the song over Sarah's shoulder and Finn was doing the same to Rory. It was just a song, not like they've never seen one before, this _was_ glee after all.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

An hour later, Mr. Schue dismissed us to go home. Everyone started filing out, except for Finn, Puck, and Sarah.

"Puck said he'll drive me home since you have Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine in your car," Sarah told her brother.

"Yeah, sure. Just please don't come home in handcuffs because you guys were steaming up the car," Finn said.

Puck laughed, "Please, like I'm stupid enough to get caught."

"I mean it," and with that, Finn headed out after Rachel.

"Hey, Puck, can I talk to you for a sec?" I walked over to where Puck was about to kiss Sarah and stood a little bit away from them.

Puck pulled away and Sarah bit her lip lightly, "Is something wrong?" Puck asked, slightly annoyed.

"Could we talk in private?" I sort of glanced at Sarah, something Puck caught.

"Um."

"I don't mind, I'll just wait in the hallway. Probably call and Mom tell her you're driving me," Sarah backed out of the room while pulling her phone from her pocket.

"What is it?" Puck turned towards me.

"Why so hostile? I'm helping you get your daughter back."

"Yeah, I guess," Puck looked like he was feeling some sort of guilt over what had happened, "So what's up?"

"Are you sure you really want to take Sarah to go and see Beth? I mean, she might get confused with who her mom is or something," I thought about what I was going to say during glee and was hoping I would get him to change his mind.

Puck just laughed, sending me for a loop, "My God Quinn, are you seriously that worried that Beth is going to hate you when you're older?"

"No. I just don't want my daughter to question who I am. With you, it's pretty obvious. You're the only man she knows and I heard you call yourself 'Daddy' the other day."

"So you heard me call you 'Mommy' the other day too then?"

I nodded, "And for Beth's whole life Shelby's been calling herself 'Mom.' Our daughter's going to be confused by the time she gets to me." I could tell Puck was thinking really hard about what he was going to say next and what I had just said.

"Listen," Puck began, "There is no doubt that you're Beth's mom. Have you seen her? She looks just like you! And I'm pretty sure, since I was there when she was born, that she came out of _you_;not Shelby, not Sarah, _you_. And I bet that somewhere in her little heart, Beth knows that."

As Puck spoke, I couldn't help but tear up a little. I sort of agreed with him, but I didn't want to admit it.

I just nodded at him and he squeezed my shoulder, "I'll see you around."

'Darn,' I thought as Puck left the choir room, that was not what I wanted to happen.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I glanced over my shoulder before pulling out of my school parking spot.

"What did Quinn want?" Sarah's voice seemed smaller than usual, "You were in there a while."

"Don't worry," I grabbed her hand, "It was just about Beth."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, Quinn's worried Beth won't know who were real mom is with all the women around her."

"Well that's dumb. From that picture you should me of Beth, Quinn is just an older version of her."

"Exactly."

We sat in silence for a minute, listening to the radio play some Journey.

"Does she not want me around Beth?"

I turned and looked at Sarah, not completely sure what to say. Sarah was so vulnerable and one thing like this could destroy her.

"She just doesn't want Beth confused."

"So that's a yes," Sarah barely whispered.

I pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Look at me," I held her face in between my hands softly, "Quinn thinks and says a lot of things and you just have to ignore them. She's been through a lot, you saw that at the beginning of the year. What Quinn thinks is that Beth doesn't love her and it's a little true because Beth just met her, but do you think Quinn realizes that? No."

I felt proud of my speech, I thought it was deep. Yeah, I've got emotions inside.

"Can I still see her though?" Sarah seemed as if she was coming back to normal.

I smiled, "Yes and you know when?" Sarah shook her head, "Tomorrow."

Sarah smiled, "That sounds great."

I started the car and went back on the road, "You don't think I wouldn't introduce my daughter to the most amazing girl ever do you?"

That made Sarah laugh, making me proud of myself again. I was good.

I pulled up to the two-story home five minutes later.

"Love you," I said as I leaned in to kiss my girlfriend goodbye.

Sarah put her hand over my mouth, stopping me halfway towards her.

"One second," she looked determined.

"Ok," I sat back in the driver's seat, never taking my eyes off of her.

She thought for a second before taking a deep breath and asking, "Purple or blue?"

"What?" My girlfriend stopped me from kissing her to ask me about a color?

"My homecoming dress," Sarah looked a little annoyed, "We have to match, you know."

I chuckled, "I really don't know, ask Kurt."

"But you're my boyfriend!" She hit me lightly on the shoulder.

I stopped, Sarah had never called me her boyfriend to my face and I had never did the same to her's.

"You're what?"

Sarah seemed to catch on, "You're my boyfriend, right?" she said softly.

"As long as you're my girlfriend," I said back.

We stared at each other for a minute before we both leaned in for a kiss. After a heated make-out session, I pulled away.

"Light blue or light purple, so you can be my Cinderella," It was probably the gushiest thing I've ever said and I could feel myself blush because of it.

Sarah laughed and I joined in, "That never leaves this car," I warned her.

"Got it," Sarah giggled.

She kissed my cheek before opening the car door, "Love you."

"Love you too."

I watched Sarah walk to her house, pausing and looking back at me before going through the door.

I started my truck with a small smile on my face. How did I get so lucky?

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Not a lot of Rory, but we're getting there. He'll be at their homecoming group and you'll see some jealous Puck there. This chapter was a little different and I hope you don't mind. It was kinda sad, well at least to me and there were the three POVs. Did you like that? I thought it might be kind of fun to change it around a little. Ok, so thoughts? Comments? Concerns? All are welcome so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S.: This is being added along with Chapter 7 as a celebration to myself for my good grades this semester.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared at her. She was perfect. So sweet and innocent. Not knowing anything about this crazy world. I wanted one.**_

_**Next chapter is going to be a fun one.**_


	9. Little, Perfect Girl

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Finn realized that Sarah is better off with Puck. Puck asked Sarah is she wants to go to homecoming and she said yes. Quinn doesn't like Sarah and told Puck she shouldn't be aloud to see Beth. Sarah was scared Quinn didn't like her, but Puck told her to ignore the teen mother. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Little, Perfect Girl_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sat in the living room, barely paying attention to the Channel 4 news. Puck was going to be here any minute to take me to go and see Beth. I was so nervous. This was my boyfriend's daughter I was meeting. Sure she was only a year old, but still. What if she hated me? I wouldn't be able to get married to Puck then because my step-daughter would hate me.

There was a knock on the door and I slowly walked to answer it.

"Hey, you ready?" Puck asked when I opened the door.

"Sure," I turned back and yelled in the house, "Mom! Puck's here! I'll be back by 9:30."

I walked out and closed the door behind me.

"Alright, so Shelby said she'll be back around nine," Puck helped me into the truck and closed the door before walking around and getting in on his side, "So we'll feed Beth, play with her, bathe her, then put her to bed."

I nodded, "That's a lot for three hours."

Puck just shrugged, "It's kinda fun."

I stared out the window, ''You would've been a good dad, you know like full time."

His hand lightly stroked my leg so I gave him my hand, "Maybe we could try it out in the future."

I turned and smiled at him, "Sounds like fun."

"Are you nervous?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "I don't want her to hate me."

"She won't," Puck said, "I mean, she's my daughter and I love you so she'll love you."

I laughed, "I don't think that's how genetics work, but thanks."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

We pulled up to the small condo. Both of us jumped from the truck and we made our way to the porch hand-in-hand. Puck knocked lightly on the door.

Shelby opened it and smiled, "Perfect, right on time." She stood back and Puck and I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Bethie," Puck cooed as he picked Beth up from her playpen.

Beth had little blond curls and a perfect face. Her eyes were exactly the same shade of hazel as Puck's. She clapped and laughed at Puck and I couldn't help but smile. I stared at her. She was perfect. So sweet and innocent. Not knowing anything about this crazy world. I wanted one.

"Ok, so you know what to do, make sure she sleeps and eats," Shelby said as she walked towards Puck and Beth, "Love you Beth. Be good for Noah and Sarah."

And with a small wave and a blown kiss, Shelby was gone through the door.

"You want to hold her?" Puck asked me.

"Will she let me?" I asked.

"I think so," Puck glanced at Beth, "Can Sarah hold you?" Puck pointed at me. Beth followed his finger. She had a small smile, but hid her face in the crook of Puck's neck.

I walked slowly towards Puck and Beth. I lightly placed my hand on Beth's back and she turned her head.

"Hi," I whispered.

Beth put her hand out and a I gave her one of my fingers which she held onto, "She's strong," I said to Puck.

"Yeah, she's got my strength and Quinn's poise. She'll be an awesome athlete."

I laughed and Beth joined me. She reached her arms out and I happily took her.

"Be good for Sarah, Bethie. I have to go get your food," Puck walked over to the cabinets and started looking for a baby food meal.

I took Beth and sat on the couch. I set her down in front of some blocks on the coffee table and just watched her. She handed me all the blue blocks and built a house with the red and yellow ones.

"Beth, use all the colors," I teased the little girl. Beth just shook her head at me and went back to her blocks.

I laughed at her. Puck made his way over to me and sat on the couch with two jars of baby food and a spoon.

"Do you really think she's going to eat that cleanly?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't find a bib," Puck replied.

I got up and walked over to where a diaper bag was sitting next to the door. I searched for a bib as Puck pulled Beth onto his lap and got her ready to eat.

"Here it is," I went back to the small family and gently placed the pink bib around the little girl's neck.

"Alright baby, here goes nothing," Puck muttered as he dipped the spoon in the jar labeled 'Chicken.'

Beth opened her mouth expectantly, making us both laugh. She happily ate the chicken, even pounding her fists against Puck's arm when it was all gone.

"Your turn," Puck said to me.

"What do you mean?" I actually knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to feed her. I loved watching Puck feed Beth, it was cute and made me smile.

"Feed her."

"But I think you should feed her."

Puck thought for a moment before turning to Beth, "What do you say Bethie? Want Sarah to feed you or Daddy?"

At the word 'Daddy' Beth looked excitedly towards Puck and waved her hands. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Alright, Daddy it is," Puck chuckled.

Beth only ate half of the jar before she rubbed her eyes from sleep.

"Is it bed time Beth?" I said as I wiped her chin from left over 'Mash Potatoes.'

"Actually, she needs a bath first," Puck said.

He picked Beth up and brought her to the bathroom with me walking behind.

Puck filled up the tub and placed the bath seat in it as I undressed the little girl. Beth squirmed softly as I finished with her.

"Come here monkey face," Puck put his arms out and I handed him his daughter.

Puck tried to splash water on her little body, but Beth just kept crying. He began to try and wash her hair, but it was hard with Beth moving around and whimpering.

"Here, let me try," Puck moved over and I knelt in the same spot where he had just been, "What's wrong Beth?" I said softly.

I gently scrubbed her head then did the same with the body wash. There were still tears coming from Beth's eyes, but they were silent now.

I finished bathing the little girl and lifted her from the tub. Puck held a towel out and helped me wrap her in it.

"I'll go get her pajamas," Puck muttered as he walked from the room.

"I think you got Daddy mad missy. He wanted to give you a bath but you were being stubborn. I know it's probably weird having a boy wash you, but he's your dad so it's ok. I promise when you get older and need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you. Even if I'm not around and dating Daddy, I promise with all my heart that I'll be there."

I kept drying her off as I talked. I didn't really know where it had all come from, but I know I meant every word.

"So when you like a boy and Daddy doesn't want you to go out with him and you're too scared to tell Shelby or Quinn, you can tell me because I promise I won't tell any of them. That is unless it's life threatening or something, but you wouldn't ever consider doing something like that, right?"

"You're good with her," Puck's soft voice made me jump.

I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame holding a small green footie pajama set.

"How long have you been there?" I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed that my boyfriend heard me give his daughter advice when she's only a year old. She couldn't even understand me.

"Ever since you said she can tell you anything even if you're not dating me anymore."

I groaned. That was a lot that he heard.

"Hey now, it's ok. I thought it was sweet how you're willing to always be in Beth's life, even if she's not yours," Puck made his way over to where I was sitting next to the tub with Beth in my lap.

"And I don't plan on breaking up with you anytime soon, so I won't have to worry about her wandering off just to tell her dad's ex-girlfriend something."

I smiled at him as he grabbed Beth and started dressing her. She cooed as he carefully put her in the footie pjs.

"Ok, Bethie, time for bed," Puck said as he picked up Beth.

We both stood and I followed him to a small room at the back of the hallway. It was a light pink with white carpet and white furniture.

Puck gently placed Beth in her crib and kissed her forehead, "Night baby."

I leaned into the crib and stroked her hair softly, "Sweet dreams, Beth."

Puck walked out of the room quietly and I followed, turning the light off as I passed through the door.

"We have an hour and a half till Shelby is supposed to be back," Puck said as we sat on the couch.

"We could do a lot in an hour and a half," I whispered as I climbed on Puck's lap and began kissing him.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

45 minutes later, we heard a squeal come from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

I pulled away, "I can get her."

Puck ran a hand through his mohawk before saying, "Ok, I'll, um, well you'll see."

I went into Beth's room to see her crying and screaming in her crib.

"Bad dream?" I said softly as I lifted the little girl from the crib.

I carried her into the living room to see Puck sitting on the couch strumming a guitar.

"This was you're idea?" I asked, "Aren't we trying to get her to go to sleep, not wake her up even more?"

Puck just shook his head, "Watch."

I adjusted Beth so she could watch Puck, but felt something. Her diaper was full, being the reason why she was crying. She was just uncomfortable.

"Puck-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Please Sarah, just watch, it works. I promise," he smiled before turning back to the guitar.

Puck started to play a familiar song and I smiled. The first few chords of _Beth_ rang out through the living room.

He started to sing the lyrics and Beth calmed a little. It stopped her squirming but she continued to whimper. By the time the chorus came, she had stopped crying all together.

Puck sang the last line and looked up. I clapped my hands gently, as did Beth, but then she started to cry again.

"I don't get it, she always stops crying when I sing," Puck looked frustrated.

"It's her diaper," I explained, "It's full. I felt it when I turned her around, that's why I wanted you to wait till she was changed."

"Oh," he said as he moved the guitar off the couch, "Here Beth, I'll change you."

I handed over the baby and Puck carried her to a changing table in the corner. As Puck changed the wet diaper, I stayed by Beth's head and gently brushed her hair with my hand.

"There we go," Puck said as he lifted up Beth, "Back to bed missy."

I kissed her forehead as Puck passed and he smiled.

When he was gone, I sat on the couch. A noise from the baby monitor made me stop from turning on the tv.

"Alright, now I hope you sleep well Beth," I smiled at Puck's voice, "I'll see you this weekend. Maybe I'll bring Sarah again. Do you like her?"

Beth must have made a movement because Puck chuckled, "I like her too. She's really good with you and I want her in your life. Like Mommy, she wants to be in your life too, but wants to take you away from Shelby. Don't worry, I'll find a way so all of us can be with you. I love you."

I felt a tear run down my face. My boyfriend was sweet. He might tell people he's all that and a bag of chips, but really he's just a big softy. I had almost forgot how caring Puck could be when people were upset, reminding me of how he had been there when Dad died.

I heard Puck close the door and tried to wipe my eyes before he could see. I turned my head to buy me some time as I felt Puck's weight shift the couch.

"She went down easy-are you crying?" Puck asked. I shook my head, but he didn't believe me. Puck's hands tried to turn me around but I fought, he was stronger though.

"What's wrong Sarah? Look at me, tell me, come on," Puck's voice was soothing and it alone almost made me look up.

Puck used his finger to lift up my head. When he saw my red eyes he pulled me onto his lap and I buried my head in his chest.

"Shh, come on, what's wrong?" Puck asked again.

I looked up and sniffled, "I don't know. It's just, I was listening to you talk to Beth and I realized how sweet you are when you're not putting up the act in school. Then, somehow it reminded me of when Dad died and how nice you were. Next thing I knew, I was crying."

Puck stroked my hair as a fresh set of tears came from my eyes.

"I really want you to get your little girl back, I don't care that Shelby takes good care of her. Beth belongs to you and Quinn," I choked.

"I know, but this is the next best thing. I get to see her whenever I want and she actually knows who I am."

I nodded and Puck continued to stroke my hair and rub my back.

"I miss him," I whispered.

"Me too Sars," Puck whispered back, "I want to be like that to Beth and you can help me."

"Of course," I said.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

We stayed on the couch like that for the last half hour. The only noise was the sound of Beth's light breathing from the monitor.

The front door opened and Shelby walked in.

"How was it?" she asked.

I moved off of Puck's lap as he answered, "Great. She played, ate, got a bath, went to sleep, woke up from a full diaper, then went back to sleep."

"How was she at bath time?" Shelby questioned as she moved towards Puck and I.

Puck laughed lightly, "She preferred that Sarah bathe her, but we worked it out in the end."

"Yeah, Beth is always a little fussy at bath time," Shelby explained.

"It was fun," I spoke up. Puck put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled up at him, "We were pretty good at the whole babysitting thing."

Puck smiled back before turning towards Shelby, "We should get going, thanks again for letting me introduce Beth to Sarah."

"I want Beth to know her parents, you know that, so I would never deprive her of them."

"Alright, well, see you in school," Puck said.

"Good-bye," I said to Shelby.

Puck and I drove in silence towards my house. After five minutes Puck pulled up in the driveway.

"Thanks for coming tonight," he said to me as he fixed a stray curl.

"No problem, I really did enjoy it though," I smiled.

"Beth's pretty easy."

I just nodded before leaning in and kissing Puck.

"Love you," Puck whispered as I pulled away.

"Love you too," I whispered back.

I opened up the truck door and climbed out.

"Goodnight Sarah," Puck called through the window.

"Goodnight Puck," I called behind my shoulder as I walked to the door.

I heard the truck start and pull away as I closed the door. I smiled and leaned back against it. I couldn't wait till Puck and I started a family of our own.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Writing this chapter was making me smile the whole time. I love writing about Beth and Puck together. I hope it wasn't that much out of character. Next few chapters will have other characters in it as well. As always, I'm welcome to any questions, comments, or concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: belleblu13 - Once again, thank you so much! And I'm glad that's how the What Happened Last Time sounds because that's what I was trying to do._

_pizzalover1000 - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I paused outside the door and silently gagged as I heard someone full blown vomiting inside it.**_

_**I held her hair back as she began to throw up in the toilet. She sat up and burst into tears as if she had just seen the devil.**_

_**Two complete opposite points of view again next chapter.**_


	10. Sickness

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah went with Puck to go and babysit Beth despite what Quinn said. Sarah realized that she wanted a baby and for Puck to be the father in the future. Puck comforted Sarah when she began missing her own dad after seeing how Puck acted towards Beth. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Sickness_

**Kurt's Point of View**

I rolled over in my bed and was about to turn on my light when I realized something was different. There wasn't any snoring coming from the farthest corner of the room. The soft light of a reading lamp wasn't on. I couldn't hear the rustling of sheets or the turning of a magazine page.

I sat up and looked around the room. Both beds were empty of their usual inhabitants. I glanced at the clock, 7:30. Usually Finn and Sarah would stay in bed for another hour, at least.

I got out of bed and walked up the stairs. I could hear soft voices coming from the nearby bathroom.__I paused outside the door and silently gagged as I heard someone full blown vomiting inside it.

I knocked lightly before pushing the door open and couldn't help but gasp at the sight. A pale, sweaty Sarah was leaning against the toilet coughing and silently crying. Carole was sitting next to her with a wet washcloth against the back of Sarah's neck. Finn was sitting cross legged against the cabinets holding a towel and water bottle. On the counters were four empty water bottles and two full ones. There was a pile of washcloths next to a half empty bag of peppermint candies. Finn's jacket, car keys, and wallet were also there.

"Sarah, oh my God," I whispered.

Finn grimaced at me before handing Sarah the towel and water bottle.

She gulped the water then spit it back into the toilet. Carole wiped her forehead with the towel.

"How long have you all been in here?" I asked.

"We've been up since three. I left around 4:30 to get water bottles and mints then came back 15 minutes later. Mom and I have been taking shifts every half hour," Finn answered.

"What time is it Kurt?" Carole asked.

"A little past 7:30."

Sarah whimpered. She looked so miserable and helpless.

"I have to start getting ready for work," Carole stood up and Finn took her place. I sat where Finn had just been.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Half an hour and two throw-up incidents later, Carole popped her head back in the bathroom.

"I'm going to get going. Call if you need anything. Feel better baby," she said before leaving.

"I actually have a day planned with Rachel. I can try and cancel-" Finn was cut off by Sarah.

"Go, have fun. You've already been with me for five hours," Sarah's voice was scratchy and sounded worn out.

"I, um, well Blaine and I had planned on doing a breakfast thing then going shopping," I said softly.

Sarah looked hurt, "I can't keep you guys from the ones you love."

"I have an idea," I said and left the room.

I went down to our bedroom and grabbed my cell-phone. I quickly searched through my contacts before finding the one I needed.

"What do you want at eight in the morning Hummel?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I knocked on the front door and waited. I'll admit, when Kurt called me and told me to get to their house a.s.a.p. to take care of Sarah, I was scared out of my pants. Not just because my girlfriend was sick and needed help, but because she was throwing up. It was pretty violent too, according to her step-brother. I'm not that good with throw up, it grosses me out to no end.

Finn finally opened the door, "Thanks man, this really helps."

"No problem," I replied.

"She's, um, well in the bathroom, you know, throwing up and stuff," Finn scratched his head.

"Hello, Puck," Kurt said as he approached me, "Thanks for coming. Everything you should need is in the bathroom. Make sure she sleeps and/or eats when possible."

"She's my sister, let me tell him what to do," Finn muttered at Kurt.

"Is there something else?" I asked the two.

"No, I think Kurt said it all," Finn glared at Kurt as he spoke.

"Ok, well, I think I'll be good then," I said.

"Bye," Kurt walked out the door.

"See ya. Call if you need anything," Finn clapped me on the back before following out Kurt.

I made my way to the bathroom and steadied myself for the possible gross scene I might see. I slowly opened the door and sighed at the sight. Sarah was leaning over the toilet coughing. I made my way over to where she was and sat behind her. I held her hair back as she began to throw up in the toilet. She sat up and burst into tears as if she had just seen the devil.

"It's alright, just breathe," I whispered as I wiped Sarah's mouth with the towel.

Her hand reached towards the water bottle on the counter, but couldn't quite reach it, so I passed it to her.

She took a swig of the water and spat it in the toilet.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"To take care of you," I answered, "When I heard you were sick and needed someone to take care of you, I knew I had to be here."

She gave me a shaky smile. I wiped the remainder of her tears with my thumb.

"So, what do you need? Water? Towel? Washcloth? I think I saw some mints when I walked in here," I watched Sarah's face and quickly turned her around towards the toilet when I noticed she was going to throw up again.

She gagged and I rubbed her back. Suddenly I didn't feel that well either. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was somewhere else.

"Are you ok?" Sarah's voice made me open my eyes.

"Fine," I choked out.

"Why _are _you here when you hate when people get sick?" Sarah actually looked concerned for me.

I thought before answering her question, "Because I love you and if I plan on spending my life with you one day then I need to get passed my fears of this so it can happen."

Sarah hugged me and I smiled.

"Are you feeling up for tv? It's a little more roomy out on the couch," I told Sarah. The smell was sorta getting to me and I wanted to leave, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Ok," I sighed in relief at her answer.

I stood up then put my hand out for Sarah. She took it and shakily stood up. I helped her walk to the couch. Despite only being around the corner, she was still exhausted by the time we got there. I laid Sarah down and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Do you want a water?" I asked Sarah.

"Could you make me some cinnamon toast and could I have a glass of orange juice?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," I smiled. I kissed her forehead then walked into the kitchen to get her food.

After the toast was done and I had poured the juice, I went back in the living room. I chuckled, Sarah was hanging off the couch and sleeping. I set down the food on the coffee table and moved towards Sarah. I adjusted her so she was in a more comfortable position before sitting myself down at the end of the couch and turning on the tv.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I had watched an hour worth of tv by the time Sarah started moving.

"Puck?" her voice was groggy and scratchy. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and moved to sit up.

"I'm right here," I made my way to kneel in front of where her head was.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just an hour, you can go back to sleep if you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"What happened to that food you were going to get me?"

I laughed and grabbed the plate and glass off the table, "Here you go."

She sat up and gratefully ate the toast and juice.

"Don't eat too fast, I don't want you to-"

Sarah jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. I followed after her and grabbed her hair just in time.

After a minute Sarah sat up, "I'm so sorry," she hiccuped.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as I placed a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"For being the worst girlfriend ever, you shouldn't be here watching me puke my guts out," Sarah leaned back into me.

"Nah, I don't care, I get to spend time with you in your house without having to worry your parents or brothers will walk in on something," I was getting mushy, but I meant it.

Sarah turned around in my lap, "I really love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

Sarah returned the smile before turning back around and sliding down so her head was resting on my thighs. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it around herself.

"Stay," Sarah said to me with a grin. She then adjusted herself until she was comfortable and closed her eyes.

Within seconds, Sarah was lightly snoring against my stomach.

I decided to close my own eyes and maybe get some rest. I'd feel if she got up, so it was ok for me to sleep a little. Kurt had woken me up at eight, which is two hours earlier than usual.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Carole's Point of View**

I pulled up to the house after four hours at work. I was able to get off early when I said I had a family emergency.

I noticed Puck's truck in the driveway and smiled. At least Sarah wasn't alone.

When I opened the door I couldn't help but laugh at the sight on the couch. Sarah was sleeping on Puck's lap with a blanket around her and her boyfriend was turned slightly as if he wanted to get comfortable but didn't want to move her.

I moved towards the couch, picking up the spare blanket on the recliner as I walked. I wrapped the blanket carefully around Puck's shoulders and kissed his forehead, before doing the same to Sarah.

There was a plate and glass on the table that I picked up and placed in the dishwasher.

Sure I didn't fully agree with Puck and Sarah being together being the former's past, but I would support the two. Burt was right, Puck made Sarah happy, something she deserved. It had been so long since Sarah was fully happy and I loved seeing her this way. She was full of love and smiles again. Next time I had a moment alone with Puck, I'd have to remember to thank him.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This came to me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it all down. I hope you guys like it. Next two chapters deal with homecoming, which means...all the characters will be present! Looking forward to it and hope you all are too. Also, I have a proposition for you all. As much as I love coming up with different outfits for everyone to wear, I could really use some help. So if anyone has any ideas on what the homecoming dresses or suits should look like, please review with the character's name and what they would wear. It would really mean a lot to me. If you could do it as soon as possible, that would be even better. Alright, once again, I'm welcome to any questions, comments, and concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: belleblu13 - Thank you so much! You've been so supportive and it really means a lot to me._

_REDROBINS007 - Rory actually makes a pretty big move next chapter and I hope you guys like what I have planned for him._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: There were so many dresses, I thought I would faint. I could definitely make some magic happen with what was in here.**_

_**All of us stopped in the doorway. There were tuxes by the hundreds in here. It could take hours for us to find ones that matched the girls' dresses to their standards.**_

_**You can't go to homecoming without a dress, so that's what's next!**_


	11. Dresses

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck asked Sarah to homecoming and she said yes. Sarah caught a bug and Puck had to come over to take care of her. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Dresses_

**Kurt's Point of View**

I drove to the dress store listening to the girls chatter in the car. Sarah was talking about her sick day and how Puck had taken care of her while Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes listened.

"...And apparently Mom thought we looked cute all passed out on the couch so she took a picture of us."

All of us laughed at Sarah's annoyed voice from what Carole had done.

"Did you see the picture, Kurt?" Tina asked from the backseat.

I laughed, "Do you think I would pass up on seeing a picture of Puck sleeping?" The girls laughed in agreement.

I pulled up to the store. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were waiting outside talking.

"How long have you been waiting?" Rachel asked the trio.

"Just about five minutes," Quinn said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go on in!" I announced.

All of us tried to get in the door at the same time. After a second, we all squeezed through and gasped. There were so many dresses, I thought I would faint. I could definitely make some magic happen with what was in here.

"Where do we start?" breathed Sarah.

"I guess with whatever colors we want," Quinn said.

I clapped my hands and got the girls' attention, "Alright, here's how it's going to go, you girls can pick some dresses that you want then will model them off for the rest of us and we can decide what works."

The girls nodded before grabbing friends and running off to find the perfect dress.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat on the plush couch outside the dressing rooms and waited for the first "customer" to come out from the curtain.

"Ta dah!" Brittany exclaimed as she emerged from the room. She was wearing a yellow dress that was tighter around the top but flowed out to her thighs from the a jeweled belt under the bust. Brittany spun around in a circle and the sparkly material swung out in a perfect ring.

"You look amazing!" Santana said as she stood up. She hugged Brit who smiled.

"I have to agree with Santana" I spoke up. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yay! I found the dress!" Brittany jumped up and down.

"Ok, ok, my turn!" Sarah said before going into the dressing room to put her own dress on.

"What did she pick?" Quinn asked Rachel who had gone around with Sarah.

"There were a ton, but they were all either a light blue or lilac. And when I asked her why, she said that's what Puck wanted," Rachel explained.

Sure enough, Sarah popped out from behind the curtain and we all smiled. She was wearing a knee length, silver-blue, two layered dress with small straps. The neck line was simple and came down in a tight center. From the waist, the material flowed out in a triangle shape against her legs. My little sister was beautiful.

"Do you like it? I thought this one was the prettiest even though it's a little simple, but you know..." Sarah drifted off and stared at herself in a nearby mirror.

"I could do your hair in curls and you could wear some diamond jewelry, or as close as we could get," I offered softly.

Sarah smiled, "Do you think Puck will like it?" she whispered.

"No," Mercedes said, making us all turn towards her, "He'll love it."

Sarah laughed lightly before turning back to us, "Then it's settled, this is it," she smiled and went into the dressing room to change back to her original clothes.

"I'll go next," Tina said.

Tina emerged from the room wearing a plain black dress with a circle neck line that fit her perfectly. With the perfect jewelry and gloves, she'll knock Mike's socks off.

Rachel's light pink strapless dress was knee length and the loose, black ribbon hung beautifully from her waist. The two-toned under layer added a little pop that went exactly with her skin tone.

Mercedes planned on wearing a shiny, blue, knee length that had a silky look. She rocked the dress with confidence that would make Shane proud.

Santana came out next in a black bubble dress with a thick, red ribbon belt that would match red heels perfectly. Brittany clapped happily and stated she would be the most beautiful girl there.

Finally, Quinn came from the room in a simple, dark pink dress. It had thick ribboned straps with a matching waist band. The two layers swung around her legs with every move.

"Who are you going with, Q?" Mercedes asked as we watched Quinn admire herself in the mirror.

Quinn turned and smiled lightly at us, "Well, it really caught me off guard and I didn't know what else to say but yes because of everything he's gone through."

"Would you just tell us already?" Sarah pleaded.

"Alright, alright, Rory asked me."

We all squealed.

"Do tell!" I said as I pulled Quinn to sit next to me.

She laughed, "Ok, so I was standing at my locker the other day and he came up and said this story of how Brit and Santana were going together so he wouldn't have anyone to go with. So I told him we were all going to meet up at the Hudson-Hummel household and he's welcome. He told me that's not what he meant and then asked me," Quinn took a breath before continuing, "I thought it was sweet and since neither of us were going to go with anyone, I said yes."

"Wait, so are you and my leprechaun dating now?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see what happens," Quinn smiled.

"Do you like him?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm not sure, I'll see what happens at and after the dance."

All of us smiled and began to have our own conversations as Quinn went to change back into her clothes.

"Ok, so I have to meet the boys at the tuxedo rental place in ten. I'll make sure they pick something to make you all proud," I started walking out the doors, "Pick out some jewelry to make me proud as well!" I yelled behind my shoulder.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Finn's Point of View**

The guys had decided it would be safest if Kurt helped us pick out suits for homecoming, so went to the only tux store in Lima to do the job.

All of us stopped in the doorway. There were tuxes by the hundreds in here. It could take hours for us to find ones that matched the girls' dresses to theirs' and Kurt's standards.

We all stood around waiting for Kurt to come help us pick out suits for homecoming.

"Ok, people, time to pick out some tuxedos," Kurt announced as he walked through the doors.

"Dude, I swear if you wear that to homecoming no girl's gonna want to dance with you," Puck's voice rang out from the corner.

We all looked over to see Rory looking at a dark green suit on a costume rack.

"I have to actually agree with Puck," Kurt said, "Quinn will not appreciate you wearing _that_ to homecoming."

"Did you just say _Quinn_?" Artie asked.

"I asked her to homecoming and she said yes last week," Rory told us.

"Seriously?" Puck said.

"Yes, yes, Quinn said yes to Rory, now we have to pick out what you are all wearing to the dance," Kurt was annoyed with us.

"Where's Blaine?" Mike asked as Kurt led us to the back of the store where all the nicer tuxes were.

"I trusted him to pick out his own tuxedo seeing as he is my date," Kurt said.

"Whatever, how's my girl looking?" Puck asked as he shuffled through the racks of suits.

I walked over to where he was standing and smacked him upside the mohawk, "Treat her with respect."

"I am. I love your sister more than I've ever loved Quinn, Santana, Rachel, and all of those other girls combined. Now come on before I say something that makes me even less of a badass."

I paused as Puck turned away, he was the only one who stayed with Sarah the other day. I'm also pretty sure he hasn't slept with anyone since she came home. I clapped him on the back as I passed to find a suit. He turned and nodded at me before looking at Kurt.

"What do I need to find?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about me? Did Tina pick something different than the usual black?" Mike added.

"Listen up boys, here's what you need," Kurt had us circle around him and we all listened, "Everyone's going traditional black suit with the exception of Puck who can wear the white jacket from homecoming. You need a light blue tie though."

Puck nodded before wandering off towards the tie section.

"Rory, you're going to need a dark pink vest with a white tie. Finn, you need a light pink tie. Mike, find a black bow tie. Artie, we'll find something for you so you can wow everyone there."

I met up with Puck in the tie section, "So light blue huh? Did you know what Sarah was going to pick?"

He glanced up from the ties in his hands, "She asked me what colors I'd like and I said light purple or blue."

"Rachel told me to expect the unexpected," I chuckled as I remembered how Rachel had told me what we were doing before I even got the words out of my mouth.

"Do you think we have to get those flower things to put on their wrists?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Kurt said as he passed by, "I'll help with those in a minute as well as to make the final tie decisions."

"So, you gonna pull something on Rachel after the dance?" Puck asked me.

I paused, "Well, you know, we kinda already did."

"Seriously?" Puck asked, "Nice."

I felt my face turn hot, so I just nodded, afraid my voice wouldn't be able to properly work.

"Which one do you think Quinn would appreciate more?"

Puck and I turned around to see Rory staring at us with two flower bracelets in his hands.

"The light pink one," Puck said.

"Yeah, for prom, the one I gave her looks like that white rose one," I added.

"Thanks," Rory smiled at us, "I've never been to a dance for school before."

"Don't sweat it man, just dance with her, make her laugh, call her pretty, that kind of stuff," Puck told him.

"I'll tell you now, Quinn expects this to be one of the best nights of her high school career so make sure it's special," I advised the Irish guy.

Rory nodded, "Ok, I'll try my best."

"And then give 100% more," I said.

"Now I'm afraid."

"Nah, it won't be that bad," Puck said, "If you can't think of something to do or say, just come to me and I'll make sure you don't screw up."

Kurt rolled his eyes when he walked up next to me, "Trust me, don't take girlfriend advice from _Noah Puckerman_!"

"Hey now! I'm dating your sister so I must be doing something right," Puck defended himself.

"Fine, now show me your ties."

Puck and I handed over the ties we had picked out and Kurt looked at them closely. He glanced back up at us and nodded.

"Good job boys. Puck get this one," Kurt handed Puck the blue tie with silver lines, "And Finn, get this one," he handed me the original tie I had picked out, "Now follow me to the corsages. Rory, go try on those vests and buy whichever one fits best."

Rory nodded and walked away as Puck and I followed Kurt to where Mike was debating which flower to get with Artie.

"Seriously, what goes with a black dress?" Mike muttered.

"The dark red rose one with black ribbon in the corner," Artie told him.

Mike asked the lady behind the counter if he could get it.

I looked at the flowers then the tie in my hand, "Can I see the pink one with the dark green leaves in the left?"

"I'll take the one with the small white flowers and shiny blue ribbon," Puck added to the lady.

"I'm impressed, you guys really can pick matching corsages for your dates," Kurt looked at each of us with a huge smile on his face.

After each of us bought everything, we all headed out to the parking lot.

I was about to jump in my truck when I saw Puck pull out his cell-phone. He walked to his own car and leaned against the door.

"Hey," he whispered.

I tried to seem really interested in my own phone while I listened to the one-sided conversation.

Puck laughed softly, "Yeah and don't worry, everything matches your dress perfectly...No, he didn't show me a picture of you in it...I swear Sars, I have no idea what your dress looks like...I'm sure you look awesome...Ok, I'll call you later."

Puck hung up the phone and looked up. He laughed when he saw me staring at him, "Problem dude?"

I walked over to where he was standing, "No."

He shook his head, "Don't worry, nothings going to happen to her next weekend, I promise." Puck held out his hand and I shook it.

"Alright, I never doubted you anyways, I was just curious."

"See you later."

"Yeah, see you later," I backed up as Puck started his truck and pulled away.

I went over to my car and got in. I turned on the radio and smiled at the song. _Faithfully_ blared from the speakers and I sung along to every word as I drove home. I couldn't wait for next weekend.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you like all their dresses. I'll try and post the links to what dresses I found that I pictured the girls wearing on my profile. Did you guys like Rory and Quinn or is it too weird? Their definitely going to homecoming together, but what happens after is up to you guys, if you like them, then they become bf/gf otherwise they'll stay friends. Ok, and one more thing, I was thinking of maybe doing a short storyline dealing with angst or something. What do you guys think? It would be after homecoming of course, I've been tossing ideas around and would appreciate any ideas that anyone has in mind. Alright, so I'm still open to questions, comments, or concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: belleblu13 - Thanks for the ideas! I really liked them!_

_REDROBINS007 - Thanks! And I was kinda thinking along the lines of food poisoning or the flu or something._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared at myself in the full-length mirror and smiled softly. I could hear the voices of everyone upstairs. I took a breath before gently climbing the stairs to meet the best night of my life.**_

_**Homecoming's finally here!**_


	12. Homecoming

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck asked Sarah to homecoming and she said yes. Kurt helped all the girls and guys pick out their outfits for the night. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Homecoming_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror and smiled softly. I could hear the voices of everyone upstairs. I took a breath before gently climbing the stairs to meet the best night of my life.

When I got to the living room, no one really noticed I was there. I smiled when I saw Puck. He was wearing a white jacket and a black shirt with a tie that matched my dress.

Suddenly, Puck looked up and grinned as big as I had ever seen him. Everyone also looked up as he started walking towards me.

"Hey," I said softly as he approached.

"Hey," Puck whispered. His arms were sort of out as if he wanted to hug me, but didn't at the same time.

I laughed lightly before going into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"You look beautiful," Puck muttered into my hair.

"Thanks," I said back.

My hair was curled and the front was pinned back at the top by a jeweled bobby pin. I had on silver high heels. Mom lent me the necklace she had worn for both of her weddings. It was just a plain silver chain with a small diamond heart in the center. I had on the simple diamond bracelet Dad had bought for me before he left for war.

Puck pulled away and his hand gently stroked the back of my hair, "My mom wants lots of pictures and Grace said she hopes you look pretty."

I laughed again, "Ok, so let's take some pictures."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck helped me into his mom's mini-van before getting in on the driver's side.

Mom came up and tapped on the window, "Have fun you two and be safe."

"Love you," I smiled.

Mom patted my face, "Love you too."

She backed up and Puck waved, "See ya later Ms. Carole."

He pulled out of the driveway after Finn and Rachel then looked over at me, "So, you ready?"

I laughed, "Of course!"

Puck chuckled, "Just wait till you see my moves on the dance floor."

I laughed again, "Are we going to be able to dance together? Or will your ego get in the way?"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I've got my ego covered."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Breadsticks. Once there, we all split up and sat in small groups near each other. Finn and Rachel sat with us. It was just like old times, besides Rachel being there, and if we weren't going to homecoming, I don't think I would have wanted to go.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Alright, here we go," Puck smiled down at me as we walked through the paper doorways into the large gym.

I grabbed his hand so we wouldn't get separated through all the people. He made his way to the front right where the rest of the glee club was dancing.

I smiled at Rory and Quinn. In the bathroom at the restaurant before we left, Quinn said she was enjoying her time so far, but thought they would just be friends after tonight.

Artie was dancing and talking to Brittany. The two were laughing and joking around. I felt bad that Brittany wasn't going to love Artie as much as she loved Santana. They were so cute together.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing while talking to Mercedes and Shane. Shane had seemed nice earlier, so I was glad Mercedes had found him. I also liked how he was accepting of Kurt and Blaine.

The song changed as we approached and Rachel squealed. _Don't Stop Believing _rang out from the nearby speakers as New Directions started hopping around.

Finn grabbed Rachel and spun her around as they sung their original parts.

Puck lifted me up lightly as he sung his lines. I smiled then sang the next few. He once again grinned like never before.

We all sang the chorus as loud as we could. When the song ended, every one laughed. Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_ came next which made us all start dancing again.

After four more songs, Puck bent down to my level, "You want something to drink?"

I nodded at him. He grabbed my hand and we made our way to where there were drinks lined up on a table.

"Thanks," I said as Puck passed me a glass of water.

He led me to a quiet table in the corner.

"Having fun?" Puck asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Puck smiled at me, "I know we just got here like half an hour ago, but I'm really glad you said yes."

"Why wouldn't I have said yes?"

"I don't know, but I was so scared that you would say no."

"Even if we weren't dating, I know I would have said yes."

"So I'm just that hot and awesome that you would have said yes no matter what?"

I giggled, "And because you're my best friend."

Puck leaned over and kissed me, "Well, now we're more than that right?" he breathed.

"Yes," I whispered.

Taylor Swift's song _Ours _interrupted us.

"Do you want to dance?" Puck stood from the table and put his hand out.

"Of course," I grabbed his hand and he led me to the edge of the dance floor.

Puck pulled me in softly and put his hands on my waist as I placed my hands around his neck. We swayed lightly to the music along with everyone else in the room.

After a minute Puck spoke, "You know, this song is a lot like we are. How no one really supported us, but we just went along anyways."

I smiled, "Yeah, you're right. One of the reasons why I love Taylor Swift so much."

Puck bent down and kissed me softly as the song ended, "I love you."

"And I love you too."

A faster song came on just as the glee club came up behind us.

"Awww, how cute!" Kurt squealed.

Puck turned me around so my back was to his chest. He held me softly before looking at everyone, "I'm glad to say that I hate you all."

Everyone laughed, "Besides me and Finn, I think you guys are the cutest New Directions couple," Rachel said.

I giggled, "Thank you, I think so too."

"Alright girl, let's show these fools how to dance," Puck grabbed my hand and spun me around.

It seemed as if Puck had started a dance competition because then everyone started dancing their favorite and best moves from glee club.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

For the rest of the night, we all stayed in the back just dancing and singing along to the music, switching dance partners every once in a while. Besides dancing with Puck, dancing with Mike was a lot of fun.

Rachel said everyone was welcome to her house for the night, so that's where we went. Our parents also agreed we could all sleep over since we were in glee together and trusted nothing would happen. It probably helped that Rachel's dads were going to be home as well.

At Rachel's, she led us to her basement where all our bags were already waiting. Rachel told us where we could change into more comfortable clothes.

I rummaged through my bag and sighed. I had forgotten to pack a shirt for tonight.

"Something wrong?"

I glanced up and saw Puck kneeling next to me, "I just forgot a shirt to wear for now."

"You could go just in your bra, I'd be ok with that," Puck smirked.

I laughed and punched him lightly in his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I brought a shirt to sleep in, but usually don't wear one at night so you can use it," he said.

"What are you going to wear for now though?"

Puck shrugged, "I'll just wear what I'll go home in then take it off tonight."

I followed Puck to where his bag was sitting in the corner. He kneeled next to the duffel bag and pulled out a grey football shirt, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I smiled.

After changing, I went back to where everyone was sitting in a loose circle.

"Hot outfit Sarah," Santana laughed.

I stuck my tongue out and sat on Puck's lap. Besides his football shirt, I had on a pair of blue short shorts and some green polka dot socks. I put my hair in a messy pony tail as well.

"You look fine," Puck whispered in my ear, "Beautiful actually."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Ok, who's up for some truth or dare?" Rachel asked from where she was leaning against Finn.

We all nodded in agreement and Quinn started, "Ok, Artie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said confidently.

"Who would you rather make out with, me or Rachel?"

We all stared at Artie as he thought through his answer.

"I have to say you because you remind me more of Brittany."

Everyone laughed while Quinn blushed, "Ok, Sarah," Artie said.

I looked over at Artie and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

I considered what truths could be asked. After a second I figured it would be safer to agree a truth than to an horrific dare, "Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing memory you have of Puck or Finn?"

I felt Puck stiffen and saw Finn's eyes widen. I knew a lot of embarrassing stuff about them, both separately and together.

"That's not exactly about me." I said softly.

"Fine, something embarrassing that involves the three of you," Artie countered.

I thought for a second. Finally, the moment that scared the crap out of us stood out in my mind, "Ok, fine, here it is."

Everyone leaned in to hear every word that I said.

"When I was 12 and they were 15, Puck, Finn, and I went to the river to go swimming," Puck and Finn groaned and I grimaced at the memory, "So we were swimming and stuff when Finn went under the water and didn't come up," everyone gasped a little at the idea of Finn drowning, "So Puck found Finn and dragged him to the river bank. He was barely breathing. Puck told me I had to give him CPR since I was his sister.

I wasn't exactly strong enough at 12 so Puck did the pushing on his chest. Even though Puck was pushing and I was giving him air, it wasn't working. I told Puck it was probably because I didn't have enough air in me since I was so little and I was crying," Puck's hand went over his face at what I was about to say while some people chuckled at what they thought was going to happen, "So Puck started doing full CPR. The breathing, the pushing, the whole nine yards. And then, Finn finally started breathing normally again."

The circle erupted in laughter at the thought of Puck kissing life back into Finn.

"Hey, I'm glad Puck kissed me so I could breathe again," Finn spoke up.

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but the fact that your guys' mouths were touching is the funny part," Kurt said.

"Ok, moving on," Rachel announced, "Sarah, pick someone."

"Alright, Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Brittany stated.

I thought about what I could have her do that wasn't illegal, "I dare you to go outside and run around the house in your underwear."

Brittany shrugged and stood up, tossing her shirt over her shoulder as she walked to the stairs. We all stared after her. Suddenly her shorts were thrown down the stairs and hit the wall.

Santana slowly got up, "I'll go make sure she doesn't do anything even more stupid."

We all sat around waiting for Brittany and Santana to come back. After about two minutes they came laughing down the stairs, Brittany throwing on her clothes as she did so.

"Done! Now I pick Santana!" Brittany said, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll do dare," Santana told Brittany.

"Go do seven minutes in heaven with my leprechaun."

Rory's eyes grew big as he stared at Santana. The latter looked at Rory and smirked, "Come on Irish boy."

Santana and Rory walked over to the closet in the corner and went in.

Puck turned me around in his lap, "I wish we were in there right now," he whispered.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him, "We can have our own seven minutes in heaven out here," I said against his lips.

Finn cleared his throat and I pulled away from Puck, "That's better," Finn muttered.

Mike looked at his watch, "Times up."

Sure enough, Santana and Rory came walking out of the closet. Santana smirked at us while Rory had a look of pleasure on his face.

"Puckerman, truth or dare?" Santana said to Puck.

"Truth, you're not making me do something stupid. I'm smarter than that," Puck scoffed.

Santana smiled in sickly sweet way, "Alright then Noah," she taunted, "When do you plan on doing the deed with Ms. Hudson?"

My boyfriend froze at Santana's words, "Dare, I'll take the dare."

"Nuh uh," Santana shook her head, "You said truth so answer the question."

Finn was shooting daggers at Santana while everyone else hung on every word.

"When she's ready in the future," Puck muttered.

"What do you say to that Sarah?" Santana turned towards me.

"That's alright," I said. Inside, though, I was dying. I wanted to cry. I thought Puck loved me? What was so different with me compared to every other girl at McKinley?

Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes each gave me a sympathetic look as if they knew what was going through my mind.

Mike, Artie, Rory, and even Finn also gave a look of remorse towards Puck.

Puck placed his hand on my back and whispered in my ear, "We should talk later, like tomorrow or something."

I nodded and leaned back into his shoulder.

"Let's do something else," Rachel suggested, "Any ideas?"

"We always played spin the bottle back at parties in Ireland," Rory spoke up.

"Ok," Finn stood up and walked over to the recycle bin in the downstairs kitchen, "This'll do," he said as he pulled out an old wine bottle.

Rachel grabbed a chess set from the closet and took off the lid. She set it in the center of our circle then Finn set the bottle on top of it.

"I'll go first since I was the last truth or dare," Puck said as he leaned forward.

I moved off his lap and watched as he spun the bottle. I didn't like this game already. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Rachel.

"Puckleberry has returned!" shouted Artie.

I glared at Rachel as she blushed. Puck patted my knee reassuringly before crawling to the center of the circle, "Get over here Berry."

Rachel crawled to meet Puck, "How long do we have to do this for?"

"Um, five seconds," Tina declared, "And for future references, let's say you have to land on the opposite sex or else you spin again so there isn't any awkwardness."

We all nodded and Puck and Rachel lent in towards each other. Finn met my gaze. My expression probably mirrored his: pure fury mixed with jealousy.

Puck and Rachel pulled away from each other and sat back down at their original spots. Rachel promptly kissed Finn while Puck wiped his lips on his sleeve then kissed me.

"Why'd you wipe you're face Puck?" Quinn asked.

Puck rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "I'm not going to kiss a girl then another one right away, that'd be like the two girls were kissing in the first place."

Finn stood up and ran to the sink, spitting and gagging into it. He tried to put his mouth under the faucet to rinse his mouth. Finn looked up and yelled at Rachel, "What the heck? You made me kiss Puck!"

Everyone started rolling around laughing on the ground. Rachel got up and went over to Finn, "I'm sorry Finny, I didn't even think before I kissed you, just that I wanted you instead."

Finn softened, but then his eyes scrunched up again, "You made me kiss Puck!"

"It's not like you haven't kissed before for real," Santana pointed out.

Puck stopped laughing and glared at me.

"I'm sorry baby, shouldn't have said anything," I said.

"As entertaining as this is, maybe spin the bottle isn't the best choice for us to do," Blaine suggested.

"Good idea Blaine," came a voice from the stairs. We all turned to see Leroy Berry standing in the stairwell watching us, "Maybe you could all watch a movie or something just to calm down."

Rachel nodded, "I like the thought Daddy." She made her way to the large cabinet next to the flat screen and went through the hundreds of DVDs, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Something quiet please, it is 11:45," Mr. Berry warned before leaving to go back upstairs, "Goodnight!" he called back down.

"Goodnight!" we yelled back.

"How's this?" Rachel asked. She was holding up a copy of the Friends, season three box set, "It's not a movie, but we can watch a few episodes."

Everyone nodded and moved towards where the tv was sitting. We all started pulling out sleeping bags or air mattresses. The sounds of zippers and air pumps filled the basement as Rachel put the first DVD in.

I laid on the air mattress Mom had packed for me and wrapped the blanket around me. Puck rolled onto the bed and pulled the blanket on himself. Just like he had promised earlier, he was shirtless.

"If you get cold, don't be afraid to get closer to me," Puck smirked.

I giggled and moved a little closer to my boyfriend, "Looking forward to it."

"Don't pull anything on my sister or I will kill you," Finn warned from his place next to Rachel on the pull-out couch.

"So what's this show about?" Rory asked from his sleeping bag, "I don't think I've ever seen it."

"It's about six friends living in New York. Don't worry, it'll be easy to figure out," Tina told him.

"Shh, it's starting," Rachel stage whispered.

My eyes felt ten times heavier than normal so I closed my eyes. Puck pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head, "Goodnight Sarah," he whispered.

"Goodnight Puck," I muttered against his chest before falling asleep after one of the most enjoyable nights of my life.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This was really long. I know it was mostly the after party, but that's where I had the most fun on my homecoming night and have the most memories from so I figured why not. Also, I didn't really know how to describe a dance. This might be a dumb question, but how do I post links to my profile? I know, sounds dumb but I tried posting one of the dresses but it didn't turn into a link. Looking forward to the next two chapters, next one is a repeat POV but the one after isn't and I'm really looking forward to it. Oh, and I changed the genre to romance because that's what I thought it was more of instead of friendship. Ok, so I'm always welcome to questions, comments, concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited or alerted either me or my story! It really means a lot to me!_

_REDROBINS007 - Thanks for the review! I really appreciate them._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I couldn't help but smile at the small brunette under my arm and curled against my chest. Her dark curls were spread out against the pillow and kind of tickled my arms. It would be the first time we woke up to each other as an official couple.**_

_**Next chapter is the day after homecoming in one of my favorite points of view.**_


	13. My Girl

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: New Directions went to homecoming together. Rachel hosted the after-party where everyone hung out and slept over. That's what happened last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_My Girl_

**Puck's Point of View**

My eyes jumped open to the feeling of sheets being pulled off my legs. I glanced down and saw Sarah tossing and turning which had moved some of the blankets around.

I couldn't help but smile at the small brunette under my arm and curled against my chest. Her dark curls were spread out against the pillow and kind of tickled my arms. It would be the first time we woke up to each other as an official couple.

I watched Sarah sleep for another minute before someone called my name.

"Puck," Finn's voice whispered.

I turned around and saw Finn leaning on his elbow over Rachel like I had been doing just seconds before over Sarah.

"What?" I whispered back.

"What time is it?"

I rolled my eyes at Finn's innocence, "I don't know."

"Oh," Finn looked over at the small kitchen clock, "I think it's 7:30."

"Is anyone else up?" I asked.

Both of us glanced around the small tv area. No one else was moving around or talking. It was just the two of us awake.

I looked back at Finn. I couldn't really think of what to say to him while I was 'snuggled up' to his sister.

"I can't believe Sarah told everyone about the CPR thing at the river," Finn muttered.

"I can't believe I said I'm not going to sleep with her," I muttered back.

The rest of the night after that stupid question, I couldn't help but notice how she sort of seemed upset when she would look at me. I knew the words might hurt, especially considering my past, but that was just it. I didn't want to ruin Sarah's future with a simple mistake like with Quinn. Beth kept me trying to become a better person, but still, Quinn changed after Beth was born. She became more mature, nothing like the sophomore girl I had knocked up. I didn't want that to happen to Sarah so I was determined to wait.

"As I much as I hated hearing about you and Sarah like that, I kinda felt bad. It wasn't fair that Santana asked that question," Finn said softly.

"You understand my answer?" I asked.

"Quinn?" was Finn's explanation.

I just nodded, "Not gonna go there again, even though I got Beth, not doing that again."

Finn nodded gravely, he didn't want that to happen to Sarah either, "It's for the best."

"Puck," I looked down at Sarah. She was moving slightly against my chest.

"I'm right here," I said softly.

"I'm cold," she muttered at the same time she tried to move closer to me.

I chuckled, "Well, then let's fix that."

I could feel her smile against me.

In the background, Finn cleared his throat, "Please not in front of me," he groaned.

"Yeah, same for us too," Blaine's sleep deprived voice said from the corner.

"Keep it down morons," Santana's voice rang out.

"Alright, alright," Rachel announced, "Since we're all up, let's have some breakfast."

Like the leader she acted like, Rachel jumped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen area and started pulling breakfast stuff from the cupboards and fridge.

"What are ya serving Berry?" I asked.

"There's cereal, bagels, doughnuts, bread for toast, oatmeal, milk, juice. All the normal breakfast items," she answered.

We all sat around eating our various foods talking to whoever was nearest.

Mike and Tina stood up from where they were sitting across from us and went to go throw their plates away, so I turned to Sarah.

"We need to talk, I have to explain-"

"I don't really want to talk about what you said last night," Sarah interrupted.

"Sars," I pleaded, "You just have to listen, to hear my explanation. I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you in anyway, you need to know that."

"Fine, but not here, later," with that Sarah got up and walked over to where Quinn was sitting and sat down.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Thanks again for letting us come over, Rachel," Sarah said as she put her coat on.

"It's no problem, I hope you enjoyed yourself," Rachel replied. She handed Sarah the hanger with her blue and silver dress hanging from it.

"Thanks Berry," I nodded.

Sarah and I walked to Mom's mini-van. She went in on the passenger side while I went in on the driver's. I pulled the car out of the driveway and down the street. I planned on going to the river bank to try and talk to Sarah there where we couldn't get interrupted. It was silent for the first ten minutes.

"Ok, talk," I paused at Sarah's words. They sounded harsh and almost as if they were on the edge of tears.

"Sarah-"

"Am I not good enough for you compared to every other girl in the world? Am I just another girl that you plan on doing just to add to your list?" Sarah was full-blown crying now. Her voice shook with every word.

I slowed the car as I came up to the river. I turned and looked at her as I undid my seatbelt.

"Do you really want to know why I said I would wait for you?" I ran my hand over my hair. I felt just as nervous now as I had been when I asked her out for the first time.

Sarah rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yes because apparently-"

I kissed her, well more like slammed my mouth to hers. It was a spur of the moment thing but felt right. She needed to know that I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone. I moved myself gently on top of her without ever breaking the kiss.

Sarah started fighting me. Her hands found themselves on my chest as she tried to push me off. The more she pushed, the harder I kissed her. I held her hands to my chest and tried to calm her. Eventually she stopped fighting and started kissing me back, but I had had enough.

I pulled away, "I don't want to ruin your life like I had done to Quinn's. That was when I really realized that I had hurt someone I actually cared for because I did something that they weren't ready for. And I made a promise that I would not do that to you."

Sarah began crying again and I groaned, "Sarah come on, please forgive me. We should have had this conversation before last night."

I wiped her tears from her face lightly as she took a deep breath.

"I'm crying because that was really sweet and I really don't know what else to do right now after you just smashed my face forever and made me put my hands on you..."

I watched her tears slow down and a smile quickly form on her face as her words drifted off. Before I knew it, she was laughing. Her face bent down into my chest as the laughter erupted from her.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

Sarah looked up, "I'm sorry, I just thought what I said was kind of funny since it's you and everything."

I chuckled lightly and began kissing her again, "You are so weird, you know that?"

I felt her smile against my mouth. Suddenly, she did something that made me stop.

"Are you sure?" I breathed.

She nodded with a small smile. I took a deep breath before beginning what I had done many times before, only then it was with women that I either barely knew or didn't care for.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I watched Sarah close the front door behind her as she walked into her house three hours later.

After we...well...yeah, we went swimming in the river then made out back in the car before getting dressed and heading home.

I drove home in silence thinking about what had just happened. I had started off trying to apologize for not wanting Sarah and then ended up doing her in my car.

When I walked through the garage door, the first thing I heard was a booming sound from the living room. I went in there to see Grace sitting on the couch with a blanket over her head and her eyes barely sticking out.

I snuck up behind my ten year old sister and grabbed her shoulders. Grace jumped and screamed. I jumped over the couch and sat next to her.

"What cha watching?" I said as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Harry Potter," Grace grunted as she punched my arm.

I started laughing and looked at the screen. I think it was the fourth one, but I'm not sure. I saw the movies, but that was it, I didn't really think about them after besides the fact that it would be so awesome if I had powers.

Grace looked up at me, "How was homecoming?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell her about the river part, "It was fun."

"You slept with Sarah."

I stared down at my sister. She was supposed to be innocent and not know about this kind of stuff.

She just shrugged, "I'm not stupid."

"My business, not yours," I muttered.

"So that's a yes," Grace stated.

I felt like I should hit her upside the head, but I didn't.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

Grace looked away and I could hear her take a deep breath, "She said she won't be back for a few days. Said she was going out with friends for a while."

I was hit with another wash of anger, only this time it wasn't sent towards my sister, it was sent towards my mom. The past year it seemed like Mom gave up a little or something. She's stopped being around as much, going on weekend getaways like now.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before quietly asking the question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to, "How long has she been gone?"

Sarah looked at me and I could tell it wasn't going to be good, "I don't know. She was there when I went to bed, but not when I woke up this morning. There was a note though."

She was scared; for Mom, for herself, for me, for us. The tears started coming down her face and I grabbed her.

"Hey now, come on," I whispered into her hair. I could feel her tears soak through my shirt as the sobs racked through her.

Grace pulled away, "Why does Mom hate us? Why does she leave? You've been good since Sarah came home. I haven't gotten any bad grades lately. Why?" Her voice quickly turned from upset to anger and I knew she needed to punch something...or me.

I handed Sarah a pillow and she started twisting it in ways that should be illegal, "I don't know why she leaves, but she doesn't hate us, that's for sure. And until she comes back, it'll just be the two of us, which is cool, right kid?"

Grace nodded and wiped her face, "Just Noah and Grace Puckerman against the world."

I nodded and patted her shoulder, "I'm going to go take a shower then we can do something for lunch or dinner or whatever."

"Ok."

I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I started pulling out fresh, or at least not-bad-smelling, clothes when I noticed something on my bed.

It was a picture in a dark blue frame with a note taped to the front. I moved the piece of paper to look at the photo. In the picture, Finn, Sarah, their dad holding Grace, and I were standing on a dock in front of a lake holding fishing poles. I smiled at the photo, it was taken just a month before Mr. Hudson died. He had promised us one last camping trip before he left again for a few months.

I dropped the picture back to my bed and looked at the note. It was in Mom's handwriting and even though I had an idea what it said, I still read it.

_Noah,_

_I know you're probably mad that I left your sister all by herself in the middle of the night, but I had to. I left for my own business. If I hadn't, you would have come home to a disaster. Don't worry, I'll be home soon, maybe just a few days, definitely by Friday. Take care of Grace and yourself._

_Mom_

_P.S. I found this as I was packing, thought you might want it._

I groaned and put the paper in my pocket. "Definitely by Friday," God, this sucks. Taking care of Grace is easy enough; she takes the bus to and from school, eats little, but still, a whole week of taking care of her though will be kind of time consuming.

I picked up the picture and put it on my side table before grabbing clothes that smelled decent and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"So are you going to marry Sarah or not?"

I chuckled and glanced up at Grace before looking back to my own sub, "I don't know, we'll see what happens in the future."

"I mean, she's already like my sister so you don't have to worry about me not liking her," Grace said through a mouth full of turkey and bread.

"I told you, we'll see. Now stop eating with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Grace rolled her eyes then stuck out her tongue.

"Your guys' babies will be cute."

I choked on my sub. A flash of Sarah kissing me went through my mind followed by a memory of her holding Beth.

"What?" I choked out after taking a swig of pop.

Grace rolled her eyes again, "Allie showed me the website her mom used to see what her little sister is supposed to look like so I did it to you guys."

"And what are my future children supposed to look like?" As weird as I thought this whole thing was, I was still kind of interested in what my future could very well look like.

"Three boys and one girl had hazel eyes and chocolate curls. Then there were two boys and four girls that had blue eyes and dark brown hair."

"Are you saying I'm going to have ten children with Sarah?" I had a hard enough time with one now and I just saw her on the weekends.

Grace shook her head, "I just clicked on ten to see what they could look like."

Now was my time to roll my eyes, "You clicked on ten because that's how many kids you want me to have."

"Whatever," Grace muttered, "We should do something with Finn and Sarah this week."

I smiled, "Sure, whatever you want."

"Yes! So you'll play dolls and barbies with me?"

"Yeah, not going that far," I scoffed.

Grace laughed, "I know, it was worth a try."

I considered how the rest of this week could play out and figured it wouldn't be that bad in the end.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Alrighty, so I figured I would need something for future references to fall back on which is now the Puckerman family issue. Hope you guys don't mind. Everyone's in the next chapter again! Also, if anything seems way off, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm always open to any questions, comments, and concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks for the review!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I looked up from my papers and my eyes went wide at the red drops leading to the choir room. I prayed it was just a paper cut gone bad and not what the school considers to be a glee club initiation.**_

_**There will be more POVs than this one (which is completely new so I hope I do it justice), but I don't want to give anything else away.**_


	14. Slushy Fights

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: New Directions went to homecoming then to an after-party at Rachel's. Puck had to reveal his future plans with Sarah, who was less than happy. Puck tried to make explain to Sarah, but ended up doing just what he said he was waiting for. Ruth Puckerman left her children to fend for themselves for a week. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Slushy Fights_

**Open Point of View**

I put the last of my books in my backpack when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I smiled, Puck always came to my locker before glee practice. I closed it then turned around only to be met with the front of a hockey jersey.

"So I saw you with Puckerman and the gleeks this weekend and it would be a shame if I didn't give you the same treatment as the rest of them," the large guy said.

I gasped as I saw him raise a big cup and tried to close my eyes as I heard the cherry slushy leave it's container, but I wasn't fast enough. The ice got in my eyes and the syrup dripped in my mouth.

Suddenly, I was pushed into my locker and I heard people start yelling and what sounded like punches being thrown.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I looked up from Rachel to see one of the hockey players approach Sarah at her locker. She seemed to think it was Puck behind her. I watched as the jock lifted up a slushy. I started running towards Sarah and the guy.

I wasn't fast enough though, seeing as my sister was still covered in cherry syrup and ice by the time I got there. I pushed Sarah away as I lifted up my fist and punched forward.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I turned the corner on my way to Sarah's locker so I could walk her to glee. One of the new hockey players went up to Sarah and tapped her on the shoulder. I growled underneath my breath and started walking faster. It seemed like as soon as I blinked, my girlfriend was dripping with red ice and sugar.

I started running at the hockey player. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Finn making his way from the opposite direction. He pushed Sarah out of the way then swung at the hockey player. I took him from the other side and pushed him into the lockers.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Mr. Schue's Point of View**

I looked up from my papers and my eyes went wide at the red drops leading to the choir room. I prayed it was just a paper cut gone bad and not what the school considers to be a glee club initiation.

I walked into the room to see everyone gathered around the center of the chairs. They all looked up from whatever was in the center when they heard me enter.

"What happened?" I asked.

Everyone moved to the side so I could see the people in the middle and I sighed.

The front of Sarah's dark curls were dripping with red ice and her face was stained pink along with the front of her clothes. She was sitting on Puck's lap and holding an icepack to his eye. Finn was sitting to Puck's left holding tissue to his own nose. Rachel was next to him and was wrapping gauze around his right hand.

Finn looked at me and made a noise that was between a growl and a bark before moving the tissue away, "One of the hockey players slushied Sarah, so Puck and I took care of it."

"Keep the tissue to your nose and be quiet," Rachel scolded.

I grabbed one of the chairs and sat in front of the four teens, "What's the damage?"

"I got a black eye," Puck spoke up, "But Sarah's trying to get the swelling down."

"Trying, not succeeding," Sarah breathed.

"I missed one of the punches so I smashed my hand into the lockers and broke some skin and while I was looking at it, the guy punched my nose, making it bleed," Finn mumbled under the tissue.

"Are you alright Sarah?" I looked at the small girl.

"I'm fine, my eyes just burn a little and the front of me is soaking wet, but otherwise I came out unscathed."

I nodded, "How about you go change clothes and wash up then we can get started."

Sarah glanced at Puck who nodded his head, "Ok," she stood up and kissed his forehead.

"I'll help you out," Quinn told Sarah. She grabbed the bag we kept in the corner for slushy emergencies, "You can wear some of my extra clothes that I have in my locker."

The girls walked out of the room and I turned back to the boys, "I understand you wanted to stand up for Sarah, but he would have just walked away after slushing her. No reason to start a fight."

"But-"

"Mr. Schue!-"

I put my hands up, "I do not want any of you getting suspended from school or sectionals just because of a slushy."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Quinn's Point of View**

"Thanks for helping me out, it really means a lot," Sarah said as she sat up after I washed her hair in the sink.

"No problem," I replied with a smile. I passed her a brush and she started detangling her curls.

"You were actually one of the last people I would expect to help me after getting slushied," Sarah mumbled.

I looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

"You don't want me around Beth," I opened my mouth to protest but Sarah just held up a finger, "Puck told me, you don't have to come up with excuses. It's alright, I understand."

I walked towards Sarah, "No, it's not alright. I had no right to say that you can't see her. Yeah, I want my daughter back more than anything, but I shouldn't keep people from meeting her, no matter who they are."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks. You know, she looks a lot like you."

I smiled back, "I know, here," I passed her the blowdryer next, "So you don't get a cold or anything."

Sarah began blowdrying her hair and I sat on the chair while waiting. After a few minutes she turned it off then began doing her hair.

"What do you think?" Sarah turned and looked at me, "Up? Or down?"

I considered her outfit, one of my light yellow dresses with white lace accents and white flats, "Down."

"That's what I thought," Sarah agreed.

"How are you and Puck doing?" I was genuinely curious with how the newest McKinley couple was.

"We're good," there was a small smile on Sarah's face, "Really good."

"Even after the truth or dare thing?"

Sarah laughed and blushed lightly, "Mhmm."

The way she laughed, smiled, and blushed made a thought pop into my head.

"Oh my God!" I whispered.

Sarah nodded and blushed again.

"Come on, spill," I pushed.

"Well, I haven't said anything to anyone yet, but I guess everyone will find out eventually," she paused and took a deep breath, "This is really weird but it was in his mom's mini van, but it was at the river bank. We went swimming after then made out some more back in the van."

"When was this?"

"About half an hour after we left Rachel's."

I stared at the girl who I thought was full of innocence, "I really hope you're not pregnant."

Sarah's face paled a little, but she just shook it off, "No, I can't be, so, ok, let's head back."

I nodded and followed Sarah out and down the hallway towards the choir room. I really hoped she wasn't pregnant, not only would it ruin her, but it would ruin Finn, Kurt, and Puck as well.

We walked in the choir room and went towards the chairs. Puck patted his lap and Sarah gratefully took a seat. Rory smiled at me and I smiled back, taking the seat to his right. We had decided to just be friends after homecoming. There just wasn't enough that we had in common to date, but he was nice and friendly enough so it was the right choice.

Mr. Schue began talking about sectionals and what we should do in order to beat the Trouble Tones. Finn was saying how he and Rachel were planning on doing something big that would mean a sure win. I thought he was all talk and ignored him.

We all threw around ideas on what we could do, singing whenever we needed to prove a point. An hour later, Mr. Schue was dismissing us saying we shouldn't worry, that we'll find something amazing soon.

I stood up and picked up my bag. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Puck whisper something in Sarah's ear. She nodded then kissed him softly before leaving.

Puck walked over to me and grabbed my wrist making me sit down.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping with Sarah earlier," he told me.

"It was really no problem," I replied, "And besides, Rachel looked a little too consumed with Finn's hand and nose to do anything so I figured I'd step up."

Puck's hand went up to his eye and he winced when his fingers lightly grazed the growing bruise, "Yeah, it was a pretty awesome fight though."

I laughed, "I'm sure it was, but I'm also pretty sure you didn't have me stay after just to thank me or to talk about your fight. What's up?"

Puck looked down at the ground then back up at me before examining his shoes again, "I think I need your help," he mumbled.

I felt my eyebrows raise in confusion, "What? I mean, yeah I'll help, but why?"

He started rubbing the front of his hand lightly. I could see a small bruise forming there as well because of how he had punched the hockey player.

"My mom...well," he looked up at me, "You have to promise not to say anything about this to anyone or I will turn you in for planting that stuff in Shelby's house."

I put my hand up, "I promise," I said clearly then an after thought occurred in my head, "Unless you did something stupid and dangerous, then I will tell someone, probably Sarah."

"No!" Puck jumped up from his chair. He walked over to the piano then ran his hand over his growing mohawk.

I stared at him. I was actually a little scared of him for the first time ever.

"What happened?" I whispered slowly, "I am honest to God scared right now. Not only for me because you just acted like you might kill me, but for Sarah, your sister, and you."

"You can't tell Sarah or anyone," Puck turned around.

I stood up and walked over to him, "Is this about Sarah getting slushied?"

He just shook his head. Puck took a deep breath then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He gave it to me then quickly looked away.

I read the paper then looked up at Puck, "I don't understand."

"My mom's gone for who knows how long and I'm left to take care of Grace. I need help with her, plus I'm going to see Beth tomorrow so I need someone to watch her and play with her."

"I still don't get it, you have a perfectly good girlfriend who you love very much. Why isn't she aloud to get involved?"

"Because she'll tell Ms. Carole then who knows what'll happen! Please, it's just one night."

I looked in his eyes and knew that whatever this was, it was serious. His sister was always nice when I lived with them for those few months.

"Ok, but I swear," I grabbed Puck's chin and had him face me directly, "If anything bad happens with your mom you will tell Mr. Schue or Ms. Pillsbury or even Ms. Hummel. Got it?"

He looked at me for a while and I could tell he was trying to think of a way to avoid ever having to tell anyone anything no matter what happens, "Fine," he eventually grumbled.

I smiled which he returned lightly. I could see Beth in his eyes and smile. When we get custody of Beth, we are going to be great parents, even if we did have to include Sarah.

"Ok, thanks. Just come over at five tomorrow so I can go watch Beth with Sarah."

My nod was slightly forced, I wanted to be the one watching Beth but I knew he probably wanted me to cool down after I planted all that stuff in Shelby's house. I handed back the note then bent down to pick up my bag.

"Should I bring some food or will you have fed her before I get there?" I asked.

"Um, I was thinking of ordering her a pizza so you can have that," Puck said as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I blurted before Puck could get in the van.

"Sure," he said as he opened the door.

"Could you take some pictures of Beth or have Sarah take some? I just really want to see how she's doing," I hadn't seen Beth in a while and was dying to see how she was.

"Yeah, sure," Puck nodded, "We should go this weekend, just the two of us, it'll be fun. As long as you promise not to pull anything."

I smiled, "Of course. I'll look forward to it."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Puck said before getting in the car and driving away.

I walked over to my own car and got in taking a deep breath. If I was a gossip mag, I would be off the shelves in a matter of seconds. I knew two of the biggest secrets in glee club right now giving me some of the most power I had ever had.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where that second part with Quinn and Puck came from. I was just typing and it came out. Beth is in the next chapter again and she has her own little surprise for her dad. I can't wait to write something that doesn't make me upset for my characters again. I hope you are all enjoying this! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, or concerns! All are welcome!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Haha, yeah, I know. And thanks again for a review!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I sat down on the couch and kept replaying the moment in my head. The small voice was repeating the same word over and over and each time it made me prouder and prouder to have heard the original.**_

_**I'm excited for next chapter and hope you are too because it'll be another little babysitting adventure. What do you think happens?**_


	15. She's Amazing

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: The Puckerman kids were left to fend for themselves for the week. Sarah and Puck decided to take the next step after homecoming. The two each told Quinn, who now knows the most secrets in McKinley. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_She's Amazing_

**Puck's Point of View**

I waved after Shelby then closed the door as I walked back into her house. Sarah and Beth were playing with some of her dolls on the ground.

"Ok, monkey face," I said as I sat on the ground and pulled Beth onto my lap, "What are we gonna do today?"

She giggled and clapped her hands. Sarah smiled then tickled Beth's stomach making the little girl laugh even more. Soon, Sarah and I joined in and none of us could stop laughing.

Sarah wiped her eyes but the smile remained on her face, "How about we give Bethie some dinner?"

Beth clapped her hands again. I carefully stood up and followed Sarah to where Beth's highchair was sitting next to the kitchen table.

"There we go," I muttered as I put Beth safely in her chair.

"Can you help me?"

I turned around to see Sarah standing on her toes and jumping, trying to reach the top shelf where the desirable baby food was waiting.

I laughed and walked over to her. I picked her up and she grabbed the baby food she wanted.

"Thanks," Sarah whispered when I put her back on the ground.

"No problem," I replied as I leaned in for a kiss.

Sarah pulled away after a second and pushed past me, "We need to feed Beth so no making out."

"I don't know if I like that rule," I said as I came up behind her.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and began feeding Beth the jar of ham, "Maybe you could grab her some of that real food Shelby mentioned and something to drink."

"Ok," I muttered as I went back to the cupboards and pulled out a box of Cheerios and a sippy cup that I filled with water.

"Here you go," I passed the stuff to Sarah and sat on a nearby chair.

Sarah smiled and talked quietly to a giggly Beth as she fed my little girl. I couldn't help but smile as well at the scene in front of me.

Sarah looked up at me and her smile grew bigger, "Like what you see?"

I laughed and nodded, "Of course. You're amazing with her. I can't wait till we have one of our own."

Both of us paused, I can't believe I had just said that out loud. Sarah's smile faltered a little before nodding and turning back to Beth. She then went back to feeding her, only this time in silence.

I silently kicked myself, I'm so stupid. Why would I say that? I'm dumber than Finn sometimes.

"Ok, how about you play with Daddy while I clean this up?" Sarah patted Beth's head then stood up and walked towards the sink.

I grabbed Beth and wiped her chin with her bib as I walked over to the couch. Beth noticed her lamb stuffed animal on the ground and started to whine. I sighed but kept walking, I'll get it in a second. Beth whined some more then hit my arm.

"Daddy!"

I stopped walking and looked at my daughter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarah look up from the sink.

"Did she just say..." Sarah drifted off.

I nodded slowly, "Beth, did you just say your first word?"

Beth wasn't paying attention though and hit me again, "Daddy!" she once again pointed towards her lamb.

I walked over to it and bent down slowly to pick it up, "This is what you want?" I handed the small, white animal to her.

Beth's face lit up with a huge smile, "Daddy!"

I sat down on the couch and kept replaying the moment in my head. The small voice was repeating the same word over and over and each time it made me prouder and prouder to have heard the original.

I smiled and looked up at Sarah who had followed us into the living room.

"Wow," she whispered as she sat down next to me.

"I know," I whispered back.

Beth just looked at the two of us and smiled, "Daddy!"

I laughed and started tickling my little girl, "That's right monkey face, I'm your daddy!"

Beth screamed with laughter and rolled around on my lap. She reached towards Sarah and waved her hands.

"I'll save you Beth!" Sarah went to grab Beth but I pulled her back.

"Not on my watch! No one can save you now!" I stood up and held Beth like a football under my arm and started running around the room.

Beth screeched again and Sarah stood up to chase us. We ran around for a few minutes before collapsing on the couch.

Sarah smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," I smiled back. I leaned in to kiss her and was glad when she met me halfway.

Suddenly I felt a little hand touching my cheek, "Daddy?"

Sarah and I laughed lightly and I looked down, "Yes Beth?"

She pointed towards her disregarded lamb and jumped softly on my lap, "Daddy!"

Sarah stood up and walked over to the stuffed animal, "Here you go Bethie."

Beth smiled and started petting her lamb as if it was real, making Sarah and I laugh again.

"I think it might be time for a bath. What do you say Beth?" I said as I stood from the couch and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Daddy," Beth mumbled as she turned in towards my chest.

"How about I give you a bath again Beth? Would you like that?" Sarah asked as she patted Beth's back gently.

Beth stayed quiet but reached her hands to Sarah and curled in her arms.

Sarah smiled at me over Beth's head and sat gingerly on the ground near the sink as I turned the bath water on. After a minute the bathtub was filled with water at the perfect temperature and the bath seat was securely in the center.

Sarah carried a now undressed Beth to the tub and gently put her in the seat. I leaned against the wall and watched as Sarah started washing Beth's hair.

Beth squirmed and started to whine with tears slowly coming down her face. I sighed and looked away, I hated seeing Beth upset no matter what the reason.

I heard Sarah groan and looked up at the two, "She won't stop."

"Daddy," Beth whined softly and raised her hands towards me.

I hesitated before crawling towards Sarah and Beth, "Do you really think she'll let me this time?"

Sarah smiled reassuringly, "She seems to want you, so I think so."

I picked up a washcloth and squirted some soap on it before softly rubbing it on Beth's back. She stopped moving around and leaned against my hand.

I smiled, "Do you like that?"

Sarah laughed, "I think she does, look how happy she is."

Sure enough, Beth was splashing the water and playing with one of the rubber ducks Sarah had placed in there with her.

"Daddy!"

I looked down at Beth, "Yes?"

She splashed the water at me and I couldn't help but gasp a little, "You little monster!"

Sarah laughed and joined in with the splashing.

"Hey now! Stop!" I yelled as I tried to cover my face to avoid getting water on it.

Sarah and Beth laughed even more and continued to splash me.

"That's it!" I stood and grabbed the shower head and moved my hand so it was positioned over the water pressure knobs.

"No! Come on Puck, please," Sarah begged, but she still had a small smile on her face.

I just laughed at her, "That's a terrible acting job Hudson and for that you are going to get sprayed!"

Sarah screamed as the water hit her, "That's too cold Puckerman!"

I laughed harder and tried to control the water as to not get the whole bathroom wet.

"Daddy!" I looked down at Beth and smiled.

"You want some too Bethie?" I moved the shower hose over Beth and let the water fall on her.

Beth screamed and waved her hands around, "Daddy!"

I laughed and bent down to warm the water a little, accidentally spraying Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah hit my arm with a giggle. She wiped her face then pulled her wet curls up in a sloppy pony-tail.

I chuckled, "Sorry, I just didn't want to freeze my girl."

We both looked down at Beth and smiled. She was now waving her hands in the air and screaming as the warm water hit her skin. Beth started jumping a little and slipped, slowly falling down towards the water. I disregarded the shower head and knelt down next to Sarah. She was holding a scared Beth in her arms with a shocked expression on her face.

I put my arms out and lifted Beth from the tub. Sarah grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Beth's shoulders gently. Beth cowered into my chest and I tightened my arms around her. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes as I tried to focus on the toddler in my arms that was now safe and sound.

Sarah moved against me and leaned her head against my shoulder. I felt her tears drip on my shoulder so I unhinged one of my arms from Beth and slung it around Sarah.

"It's ok," I murmured, but in truth, I wanted to cry too. My daughter had almost drowned in the bathtub, but here she was safe and that's what I had to focus on, not the fact that she could have gotten hurt.

We sat on the ground for another five minutes, listening to the water drain from the tub. Sarah moved and wiped her eyes from any stray tears.

"Come on, we should get her dressed," Sarah said as she stood.

I nodded and stood up next to her. We walked towards Beth room across the hall. I walked over to where her dresser was and grabbed out one of her pajama sets.

Sarah grabbed Beth from me and took her to the changing table where she started drying her off. I passed her the purple nightgown and watched as she carefully dressed Beth.

Sarah looked up at me, "Here you go," she gave me Beth and I smiled.

"Goodnight Beth," I whispered as I placed her in the white crib.

Sarah slid underneath my arm and bent in towards Beth, "Goodnight sweetie."

I led Sarah out of the room and towards the couch.

"Well, that was eventful," Sarah said softly as she sank into the pillows.

"Yeah," I muttered back.

We sat in silence for a minute before a small noise came from the nearby baby monitor, "Daddy."

I smiled, I don't think I could ever get used to that sound, "I'll be right back."

Sarah nodded and smiled as well.

When I walked in Beth's room, she was standing in the crib, gripping the sides as she waited for me.

I chuckled and reached my arms out to grab her, "Hey there, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Daddy," Beth said as she held onto my neck.

"How about I sing you a song, then you go to bed?" I asked as I headed towards the rocking chair in the corner.

I sat down and started humming the Kiss song I sang to Quinn two years ago.

Beth settled down on my chest and by the last lyric she was asleep. I smiled and carefully lifted her and put her in the crib.

I quietly closed the door behind me and went back into the living room.

Sarah was curled up against the cushions and was holding the baby monitor. She smiled up at me and sat up when I walked in.

"You were right," she whispered.

I tried to think of the last thing I had said to Sarah that could make me right at something but couldn't come up with anything.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"When we have kids some day, it's going to be amazing," Sarah smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"I actually have to ask you something about that," Sarah said quietly as she glanced away.

"What's that?"

"The other day after homecoming, you know."

Yeah, I knew exactly what she was talking about, I grinned at her and nodded to encourage her to continue.

"Well," Sarah seemed nervous, "Did you um, use anything to prevent anything?"

Her voice was quiet. I knew she was probably blushing even though she wasn't facing me.

I thought back to that afternoon and what I had done when Sarah took the step forward. I had never paused for a second to do the stuff she's talking about, but when I have I? I've never done any of that protection stuff. It only backfired once, but I was ok with that, Beth was perfect.

I shook my head then remembered Sarah wasn't looking at me so I said, "No."

Sarah turned and looked at me, "Neither did I," there were tears that had started coming down her face now.

I just stared at her, "It's ok, nothing will happen," I said slowly.

"Really?" Sarah looked back at me with disbelief, "Because look around, we're in your _child's_ house."

I shrugged again, "We'll be fine," I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a small hug then kissed her forehead.

"And what if we aren't?"

I looked at her and smiled, "I can promise you that whatever happens, I will standby you."

Sarah just stared at me then collapsed into my chest. She started shaking, "What if I'm pregnant?"

"I told you, we'll be fine," I lifted her up so her blue eyes were even with mine, "Now, what got this in your head? Are you pregnant or are you just scared?"

"I told Quinn what we did so she said she hopes I'm not pregnant," Sarah said softly.

A wave of anger washed over me towards Quinn. Why would she say that to Sarah? Did she want this to be any harder than it already was?

"Don't listen to her, ok?" I asked.

Sarah nodded. Then grabbed the camera to her left, "I hope she likes the pictures we took."

"I think she'll like any pictures of Beth that we give her," I said.

I looked over Sarah's arm at the small screen of the camera. There were pictures of Sarah feeding Beth, ones of Beth and her lamb, then a few of her sleeping.

I smiled at each one, my little girl really was perfect.

There was a knock on the door then Shelby entered.

"Hey you two. How was she?" she asked as she took her coat off.

"Good," I answered, "She said her first word today."

Shelby's smile fell, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was 'daddy,'" Sarah spoke up from my side.

"She said 'daddy?'" Shelby said quietly.

I nodded, "It was amazing. She definitely has Quinn and I in her, she was saying it to try and get me to give her her lamb."

Shelby chuckled, "She does love her lamb."

"We'll see you later then," I said as I put my arm around Sarah.

We walked towards the door.

"Bye Shelby," Sarah said as she closed the door.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, this was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I was kinda a little unsure of how that last part between Puck and Sarah (the pregnant conversation) should play out. What else should I add in future chapters that plays off of it? I'm still debating whether or not Sarah will be pregnant. If she does, the baby would be born sometime in July since homecoming was late October. Just a time update, this story is somewhere in beginning November now, so a few chapters till sectionals. I'm a little worried that I'm running out of chapter ideas so I would really, really appreciate some if you were willing to give me them. Thanks so much. Once again, I'm welcome to any questions, comments, or concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks for the review!_

_REDROBINS007 - I missed getting reviews from you, so thanks for coming back! I am sorta leaning towards her getting pregnant, but we'll see. :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. I needed sleep right now after tonight and I welcomed it with open arms.**_

_**Next chapter will be different in the fact that a lot of it will be inside different people's head since it'll be their dreams about everything that's happening.**_


	16. Dreams vs Nightmares

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck babysat for Shelby. Beth said her first word. Sarah told Puck her fears of being pregnant and he told her not to worry. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Dreams vs. Nightmares_

**Sarah's Point of View**

After Puck had dropped me off, I went into the basement to change clothes and go to bed. I was exhausted, more than normal. It's not like I had done anything tiring today, just went to school, glee, then Shelby's. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. I needed sleep right now after tonight and I welcomed it with open arms.

_*Dream*_

_I was sitting in a bright white room on a chair. I felt as if I was waiting for someone, but they weren't there yet._

_"Hey beautiful."_

_I looked up to see Puck walking towards me. I smiled at him and stood up._

_Puck's face changed to horror and stopped walking._

_"What?" I asked._

_Puck just stared at me, well, more like my stomach. I looked down and gasped. My stomach was bulged out in a perfect circle._

_"I'm pregnant?" I asked._

_Puck looked up at my face and smirked, "Yeah, looks like you've got a situation here."_

_"I don't understand..." I looked at Puck, confused by what he said._

_"You're raising that," Puck pointed towards my stomach, "By yourself."_

_I felt my tears drip down my face, "But you said that we'll be fine, that you'll stand by me."_

_Puck scoffed, "Yeah, and how many times have I told that to a girl? More than I can count."_

_"But Puck," I began walking forward but he just backed away._

_"No Sarah," Puck whispered, he had his hands up now, "This is your problem," he said with one last gesture towards my stomach._

_I blinked and he was gone. I stared at where he had been standing just seconds before when suddenly a blinding pain rippled throughout my body._

_I screamed and fell to the ground._

_"Hey, come on Sars, I got you," Finn said softly from where he was kneeling next to me._

_"Yeah, just breath," Kurt said from my other side._

_"Where's Puck?" I asked when I had gotten my breath._

_"In hell, now push so we can get his demon baby out of you," Finn grunted as he helped me into a crouching position._

_I cried at the thought of Puck leaving me and this baby. It didn't make sense, he loved Beth so much, why didn't he love this baby? Was it because it was mine and not a pretty blond cheerleader's?_

_There was another round of pain that shot down me and I screamed. I felt like I was being torn open._

_*End Dream*_

"Hey, wake up Sarah."

"Sarah, stop screaming."

My eyes jumped open to see Finn on one side of my bed and Kurt on the other. My forehead was dripping with sweat and my arms were stuck to my sides. Probably because Finn and Kurt were holding them down but it was still uncomfortable.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

Finn and Kurt stared at me for a second before releasing my arms when they were positive I wasn't going to be whipping around anymore.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kurt asked.

"It was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare," I shuttered as I leaned into Finn's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Well, you're awake now so it's all better."

I nodded and began to cry at the memory that was my dream.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I groaned as I sank back into the pillows on my bed. Truthfully, I was scared to death that Sarah mentioned being pregnant. That was the whole reason I didn't want to go through with it in the first place.

I threw my shirt into the corner of the room then kicked off my shoes and jeans. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes, not bothering to pull covers over me or get in a more comfortable position.

_*Dream*_

_I turned up the radio as I drove down the road after dropping off Sarah. I thought about what Sarah had said at Shelby's. What if she was pregnant? What were we going to do if that did happen?_

_I was lost in thoughts of Sarah when I noticed a truck on the side of the road. It looked a lot like mine, but Mom had taken mine last week when she left. I slowed the van and parked it on the side of the road just about 30 feet from the truck._

_"No way," I muttered as I walked around the truck to the front door._

_It was definitely mine, no doubt. There were the scratches and dents in the exact spots they were supposed to be._

_I hesitated before knocking on the window. Nothing happened. I tried again, only this time I heard some banging around._

_The back door opened to my right and Mom stumbled out._

_"Who are you?" she mumbled at me._

_"Mom, what the heck happened?" I asked._

_"Noah?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing?"_

_Mom stared at me as if she didn't really believe it was me, "I don't know."_

_I looked at her and a smell hit me, it was a mix of beer and vodka and cigarettes and probably every other drug and alcohol item in the book._

_"When are you coming home?" I asked. Grace was getting restless and needed her mom, no matter what her condition was._

_"Never," Mom muttered. I stared at her, how could she just leave her family like this?_

_"I don't get it, you have to come home, I'll drive."_

_"No, I'm leaving you just like your father left me, you need to know how it feels to be left alone all of the sudden and be forced to take care of two children," Mom gave me one last look before climbing into the front seat of my truck._

_I heard the engine start and reached towards the window, "No Mom! You can't drive like this."_

_She didn't hear me, though, and drove off. I watched as she drove away. Suddenly there was huge crash and my truck, along with my mother, were wrapped around one of the light posts._

_*End Dream*_

I gasped and sat up. That felt too real for comfort. I put my head in my hands and tried to steady my breathing. There was a clash of lightning and a bang of thunder when my door flew open.

"Noah."

I looked up to see Grace standing in the doorway with tears coming down her face. She was holding the stuffed dog I had bought her for her birthday.

"Yeah Grace?" I sighed.

"I'm scared," she sobbed.

I moved over and patted the other side of my bed, "Come here."

Grace practically ran and jumped onto the bed next to me and moved as close as possible, taking up any comfortable space I had.

I wrapped my arm around her, "It's just rain kid, it'll be done in a little bit," I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"Promise to keep me safe Noah?" Grace asked from against my chest.

"I promise to keep you safe Grace," I muttered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Finn's Point of View**

"Now try and be quiet when you get to your bed, Sarah's probably sleeping," I warned Kurt as we walked down the stairs to our bedroom.

"I'm not the one that needs to be warned to be quiet," Kurt muttered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands out as I tried to make it towards my bed.

I fell onto my bed, closed my eyes, and tried to ignore Kurt's girl noises from across the room.

_*Dream*_

_"Would you like another sandwich?" Rachel asked me._

_"Yes please," I replied._

_Rachel smiled at me from across our picnic blanket and passed another sandwich my way._

_"You're an amazing cook Rach," I said after finishing my sandwich._

_"Oh, I try my best," Rachel smiled._

_I leaned in to kiss her and she met me in the middle. She gave me one of the best kisses I had ever gotten. I gently moved myself on top of her and laid her down on the ground._

_We continued to make out for a while when Rachel put her hands on my shirt and lifted it up over my head._

_I was about to do the same to her when I heard a loud scream come from behind us._

_*End Dream*_

I blinked a few times as I tried to register my surroundings. There was a scream and tossing around coming from my far left.

I sat up and turned on my bedside lamp at the same Kurt did.

"Sarah?" Kurt said as he jumped from his bed.

I threw off my covers and ran over to my sister, sitting on her bed when I reached it. Her arms thrashed around and I grabbed her right one as Kurt grabbed her left.

"Hey, wake up Sarah," I said as I softly shook her.

"Sarah, stop screaming," Kurt said as he did the same thing.

Sarah's eyes flew open and she looked around at me and Kurt, "Oh my God," she whispered.

Kurt and I looked at each other then down at Sarah. She seemed uncomfortable with her arms immobile so Kurt and I let go.

I stared at her and watched as tears slowly fell from her bright blue eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kurt asked.

"It was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare," Sarah muttered as she leaned towards me.

I wrapped my arms protectively around my little sister to make sure nothing else could scare her, "Well, you're awake now so it's all better," I whispered.

Sarah nodded against me then began to cry into my chest. I looked up at Kurt and he gave me a grave smile before beginning to rub Sarah's back. I just held tighter onto Sarah and rocked her lightly back and forth as she cried.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Grace Puckerman's Point of View**

Quinn smiled and waved at me as she closed my bedroom door, "Goodnight Grace."

"Night Quinn!" I called after her.

I pulled the covers up so I wasn't cold anymore and so they were the way Mom or Noah always put them. I wish they were here right now especially since it was raining and I hate the rain.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget the rain and focus on the pink puppy Noah had gotten me for my birthday as I went to sleep.

_*Dream*_

_Sarah was standing with her back to me in a small room. She had on a long white dress and veil. She was getting married today to Noah._

_"How do I look?" Sarah asked when she turned around._

_"Beautiful," I smiled at my soon to be sister._

_Someone knocked on the door then walked in. Mom and Ms. Carole entered with the same proud smile._

_"The boys are all ready," Ms. Carole said._

_"How's Noah?" Sarah said to Mom._

_"He can't wait," Mom told her._

_I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself. I was wearing a short, light blue sundress and my brown curls were in a high ponytail. I looked just as pretty as Sarah did._

_There was a knock on the door and a man entered._

_"Daddy!" Sarah ran to him._

_I looked at the man and instantly recognized him from all the pictures. He was Mr. Chris, the guy that Noah and Finn looked up to and who Sarah and I loved so much._

_"Alright Sars, lets go," Mr. Chris said with a smile_

_Ms. Carole and Mom led me from the room and handed me a white basket full of white rose petals._

_"Have fun baby," Mom kissed my forehead, "And make sure you put the petals down evenly like Rachel wanted."_

_I nodded my head then walked through the large doors and down the aisle. Noah was standing at the alter and was wearing a plain black suit with a light blue tie. He looked more handsome than I've ever seen him._

_*End Dream*_

I rolled over in my bed and smiled.

Suddenly my room lit up and there was a crack of thunder. The rain must have gotten worse. There was some more lightning and thunder and I dove under my covers. I hated thunderstorms, especially loud ones like this.

I poked my head out and looked over at my bed side clock. It said 11:30. Noah must be home by now, he can protect me.

I jumped from my bed and grabbed my pink puppy. I ran to his room across the hall and threw open the door as another round of lightning started.

"Noah," I said as tears started coming from my eyes. He was sitting up in his bed with his head in his hands like he had just woken up.

"Yeah Grace?" Noah said as he looked up.

"I'm scared," I whispered. I really wanted to go in bed with him so he could stop me from seeing and hearing the storm.

"Come here," Noah said softly as he patted the bed next to him and moved over.

I ran and jumped on his bed and moved as close to him as possible.

Noah wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter, "It's just rain kid, it'll be done in a little bit," he sounded as if he was having a hard time sleeping.

"Promise to keep me safe Noah?" I asked quietly.

"I promise to keep you safe Grace," Noah said back.

I nodded my head then closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep to the sound of the rain against the windows and my brother's heart.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This was different and I hope I did a good job. I thought that's what they might dream about with everything happening right now in the story. Grace's point of view was kind of weird seeing as I'm not ten years old, but I think I did pretty well. I really liked everyone's ideas on what should happen, thanks a bunch. Also, you should be happy to know I came up with some more ideas while watching the Superbowl, one of which involves a thoughtful Rory and a jealous Puck which we talked about some chapters ago. I can't believe this is 16! It's really an accomplishment for me. Thanks for those who review every time, it means so much to me! I would really like and appreciate any questions, comments, or concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: TheAwkwardTurtle13 - I hope I did your idea justice! Thanks for the idea!_

_REDROBINS007 - Thanks for the review and idea! I don't know if Quinn is that mean, but it's a good idea for my back pocket._

_belleblu13 - You're right, Beth should have said 'dada' not 'daddy,' it would make more sense for a one year old. I was trying to make Shelby seem upset about it, maybe it didn't come across that way and was just in my head. Thanks for that though, I appreciate it. I love the false alarm idea, I have it planned out in my head as I type this. It might not show up for a few chapters though because I have another chapter that I came up with last night that I want to put next. I think your Quinn idea could go along with REDROBINS007's. I've had all of that stuff going on as well, so I totally understand and forgive you. :) And yes! I did see Michael! It was really good and fun to watch!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I jumped up from my seat and stared down at the field. I prayed that the guy laying under the pile of football players either wasn't mine or if he was, wasn't seriously hurt.**_

_**Ok, so yeah, I'm doing a football chapter, I couldn't help it with the Superbowl being on and everything. Don't worry, I do know some football, so it won't be bad football talk. And anyways, it'll mostly deal with the people in the stands so it's all good, you won't have to experience my lack of everything football.**_


	17. The Scare

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck took the next step after homecoming. Sarah told this to Quinn who hoped she wasn't pregnant. Puck told Sarah not to worry about being pregnant, but was actually scared to death. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Scare_

**Sarah's Point of View**

"Rachel and Blaine are here Sarah," Kurt called down the stairs.

"Got it!" I yelled back.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I had on dark jeans and white tennis shoes, but it was everything above the waist that made me smile. I was wearing a red Under-Armor long-sleeved underneath Puck's extra football jersey. My hair was in a ponytail and just barely grazed the 20 underneath the name Puckerman.

I ran up the stairs and said goodbye to Mom and Burt before going outside and climbing in Blaine's car next to Rachel.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Sarah!"

I turned around and smiled at Rory as he made his way towards me.

"Hey! I didn't know you liked football," I said when he came closer.

Rory shrugged, "Figured I'd try it out seeing as I'll be in America for a while."

I nodded, "Wanna come sit with Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and I? I was just going to go get a drink then we can head on up."

Rory smiled, "Sounds good."

We made our way to the concession stands and I bought my drink. Quinn found us and said she'll come to sit with us during the game.

By the time we got to our friends, Tina and Mercedes were already there.

"Are you ready for our McKinley High Titans?" the announcer screamed over the speakers.

The bleachers erupted in screams as we watched the team run out onto the field. I spotted Puck run out near Finn and screamed louder. Rachel joined and it was almost as if she wanted to out-scream me for Finn.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

By the end of the first quarter, we were down 14-7. The weather was getting a little cold too. Actually, it was about 20 degrees colder than when I had gotten dressed. I jumped up and down to try and keep warm despite nothing happening on the field.

"Would you like my jacket Sarah?" Rory asked.

I looked at him and considered what he was asking me, then down at the field where I could see Puck's number standing out in the huddle. It was just a jacket, not like I was pledging my love to him or anything.

"Sure," I nodded.

Rory smiled and shrugged off his jacket then helped me put it on. It was warm and comfy, yet felt weird. It wasn't like when I had worn Puck's jacket, this one smelled different and not at all like I wanted it to. I was glad that I wasn't falling for Rory or anything.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," Rory smiled back. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

I looked back down at the field and sighed as I watched the opposing team score another touchdown. I sat back in my seat along with all my friends.

"Come on guys," Blaine groaned as the team huddled back up for a second before going into position on the line.

"Go Finny!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes then went back to their conversation. Tina and Kurt each laughed at Rachel then continued to judge the different outfits the people in the stands were wearing.

"Aren't you going to yell for Puck?" Rory teased.

I laughed, "I think he knows how much I want him to win, he also knows that I don't want another slushy in my face which would happen if I scream during the silence."

Rory laughed and nodded along with me.

There were twenty seconds left until half time and I was getting restless, I wasn't feeling so hot and wanted to go to the bathroom incase my body decided I should taste my drink again. I didn't want to leave though incase Puck or Finn did something. I put my arms around my stomach and groaned softly, unfortunately Quinn heard me.

"Baby drama?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "I hope it's just my dinner or something germ related and not another person."

Quinn nodded then passed me some mints from her purse, "Here, these should settle your stomach."

I gratefully took the mints, "Thanks."

"No problem," Quinn smiled at me.

We both looked back up to the field and gasped. There were two McKinley players running towards the end-zone followed closely by about seven of the opposing players. Suddenly, one of the McKinley players was tackled from the other team and all the players jumped on them. Everyone stopped breathing as we waited to see if someone was hurt and if so, who. The referees ran over to start pulling everyone off of the dog pile.

"Who's down there?" Kurt asked.

"Please don't be Mike," Tina muttered under her breath.

"Finn," Rachel whimpered.

"Come on Shane," Mercedes whispered as she looked around the field.

"But look, they're standing outside the huddle," Blaine pointed out.

All of their boyfriends were safe, except mine.

I jumped up from my seat and stared down at the field. I prayed that the guy laying under the pile of football players either wasn't mine or if he was, wasn't seriously hurt.

As the refs pulled the last player away, everyone stepped back to give the guy on the ground more room. Kurt's hand moved up to his mouth and Rory put his arm around me.

Laying on the ground, clear as day for all to see, the number 20 reflected off the lights. Puck stayed for another second before being helped into a sitting position by Finn and Mike. Coach Beiste ran out and kneeled next to the three of them. I watched in silence as Finn and Mike helped Puck stand up. Within seconds Puck was halfway to the ground, unable to stand properly. It looked as if he was fighting with his friends and coach before accepting the help off the field.

"I'm going to go," I whispered as I tried to move off the bleachers.

"Where?" Kurt stopped me by putting his arm out.

"To see Puck," I said as I shrugged away his arm, "He's probably not very happy right now seeing as he can't participate in the game so he needs me."

Kurt didn't argue and moved away so I could run down to the field. I ran up to the gates and looked at the sheriff.

"Please, that's my boyfriend out there," I asked.

"Family only," the man replied.

"They're not here, and even if they were, they probably wouldn't be down here right now, so please," I begged. It was mostly true, Ms. Ruth wasn't here, but I didn't know about the truthfulness of the last part.

The sheriff looked me over then nodded, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder as I ran through the gate.

I slowed as I reached the bench where I could see Puck sitting. His head was in his hands and his leg was propped up in front of him.

"Hey," I said as I approached.

"Sarah," Puck breathed when he looked up, then quickly looked away.

I carefully sat on the edge of the bench near his leg. His ankle was wrapped in an icepack brace thing.

"Is it broken?" I asked quietly.

"They don't think so, just sprained," Puck muttered, "My chest hurts pretty bad, so they said my ribs might be bruised."

I watched as his expression changed from annoyed and angry to upset.

"When can you play again?" I said softly.

"Next week maybe, definitely two weeks, but what does that matter? We're not any good so I should just give up now, they don't need me."

"Hey, come on," I whispered as I lifted up his chin to look at me, "You're probably the best football player I've ever seen. And besides, you wouldn't let me not go to Santana's party where I met all my friends so I'm not going to let you get down on yourself for a sprained ankle. So what you have to sit out a game and some practices? You'll live, I promise."

Puck stared at me while I talked, his expression was hard and unmoving. Finally, he nodded, "You're right, I'm being stupid, it'll be fine, as long as you promise to take care of me though."

Puck's smile almost melted me in an instant, "Of course I'll take care of you," I said softly.

The crowd erupted into a mix of boos and cheers, the opposing team scored another touchdown. There were only six seconds left now.

Puck shook his head then looked up at me. His mouth slacked and his hand went up slightly like he wanted to touch me, "What are you wearing?" he whispered.

I looked down at my shirt and could feel my eyes grow big, I was still wearing Rory's jacket. I should have taken it off so Puck wouldn't see it.

I glanced back up at Puck, "It's Rory's," I muttered.

"If you needed a jacket to wear, I would have given you one," Puck scoffed, "You already have my jersey on...You still have my jersey on right?"

I nodded and unzipped the jacket to show him the red jersey with 20 in the middle, "Haven't taken it off since you gave it to me in school."

The buzzer rang and everyone cheered. It was time for half time. The guys ran off the field towards the locker room. Coach Beiste stopped Finn though and pointed to where Puck and I were so Finn made his way over to us.

"Beiste wants you to go to the locker room and see the doctors or whatever," Finn said upon arrival.

Puck nodded and I stood up. Finn helped him stand properly, but Puck put his arms out.

"I got this, no need for touching," he protested. Puck gingerly put his weight on his ankle and immediately fell to the side in pain.

Finn caught our friend, "Yeah, whatever, I'm helping you walk."

Puck groaned, but leaned on Finn for help and sucked in breath with each movement due to either his ankle or sore ribs.

I sat back down on the bench and sighed as I watched the cheerleaders run out on the field and start their routine.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I heard the football team yell as they ran out onto the field and to where they started warming up. I smiled softly and stood as I waited for Puck to come over on his new crutches. He had something under his arm and looked determined to get here as fast as possible.

"Here, I'll take those," I said when Puck finally got to me. He passed me the crutches and carefully sat on the bench.

"What'd they say?" I asked when Puck was situated.

He looked up at me and grimaced, "Just sprained, but they're pretty sure my ribs are bruised so I have to get x-rays or see a real doctor or something."

I gave a sympathetic smile and nodded, "What do you have in your hands?"

Puck looked down and smiled, "Here," he handed me a dark blue jacket, "It's mine, that way you can take off Rory's and wear this."

I giggled and slipped off Rory's jacket to replace it with Puck's, "How sweet of you."

"I try," Puck shrugged.

I laughed and hit his arm, "Way to not be big-headed."

Puck looked up at the game and watched as it played out while I looked around at the stands and people watching the game behind the fence. I saw a lady with a stroller and a baby. My insides froze as I turned back to Puck. I needed to tell him what was happening or at least what I thought was happening to me.

I glanced around to make sure no one was near before leaning toward my boyfriend, "Puck, I need to tell you something."

Puck looked up at me, "Yeah, what's that?"

I swallowed and glanced at the ground. My fingers lightly danced on his ankle brace as I tried to steady myself.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Puck said softly.

"I think I might be pregnant," I whispered as my head rose to look at him.

Puck's face paled and he nodded gravely, "Why do you think that?"

"I feel all emotional and crappy and like I need to throw-up or something. Quinn said it's how she felt at the beginning with Beth," I felt the tears spring to my eyes and I gripped the sides of the bench to stop from full blown crying.

Puck grabbed my hand and held it tightly, "We're gonna be ok," he said softly.

"I need to take a pregnancy test before I'm sure," I said.

Puck squeezed my hand, "I'll buy one for you, maybe even a few to be sure. I can do it tonight after the game."

I nodded and moved closer to Puck. He put his arms around me and gave me a soft hug.

"I love you," Puck whispered in my ear, "So much and I know this is all going to turn out ok."

I felt a tear slip down my face as I held tighter onto Puck and nodded.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Alright, I hope you liked it. I've decided what direction I'm taking with this storyline. I'm happy with what'll happen and hope you will be too. There wasn't that much football, but if anything sounded too weird, I'm sorry. Also, I'm not completely sure on pregnancy symptoms because all my information is based on what I've seen on tv. Oh, and I didn't see Quinn's pregnancy storyline because I didn't watch Glee then so I don't really know what happened to her. Ok, so I'm always open to questions, comments, concerns, whatever you want to say so PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks! And don't worry, there will be some drama with this whole thing in the next few chapters._

_REDROBINS007 - Thanks, thanks and of course, I like to read the different ideas and try to fit them into my own thoughts!_

_pizzalover1000 - Thank you so much for the review!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared at the open box, then the other ones. Why was there one missing from each box? Some boxes looked destroyed while some looked normal.**_

_**I'm debating whether or not this will be the only point of view, but it might span a few days which is something new for me.**_


	18. I Don't Know What To Do

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah thought she might be pregnant. Puck sprained his ankle and bruised his ribs at the football game. Rory tried to be nice to Sarah, but Puck didn't appreciate his thoughts. Sarah and Puck decided that they have to be sure about the baby before taking any further steps. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Don't Know What To Do_

**Finn's Point of View**

"Love you," I said softly to Rachel as we walked up to my house.

"I love you too," Rachel said back before standing on her toes to kiss me.

"Are you sure your ok with walking home by yourself? I could drive you or walk with you," I asked when we pulled away.

"Finn, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. I love the fresh air, it's good for my lungs," Rachel replied in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok, just be careful."

Rachel smiled, "Of course."

She turned around and skipped down the driveway. I watched with a small smile on my face before going into the house.

"Finn?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Have you noticed anything different about Sarah lately? More specific, since the football game? She came home later than I thought she would then ran downstairs and didn't come up again," Mom said when she was done stirring her chili.

I thought back to how Sarah has acted for the past two days. She was either really quiet around us or she was glued to her phone, probably texting Puck. She also looked like she could cry at any second.

"She seems upset about something," I told Mom.

I reached my finger to try the chili but Mom slapped my hand away.

"Do you know why?" Mom pushed.

"No, but it might have to do with Puck or something since she's always texting on her phone and he's probably who she's texting," I really was concerned for Sarah, I wanted her safe and sound. I never want her to be as upset as she was three years ago again.

"Could you-" Mom started.

"I'm not talking to Puck, that's more up Kurt's alley. Guys don't talk about how they feel," Mom seemed annoyed with me now, but I'm not talking to Puck about his girlfriend, especially since that girlfriend is my sister.

"Fine, but maybe you could talk to Sarah. Or is that something that Kurt would do?" Mom turned back to her food and rolled her eyes.

"I'll try and see if she'll tell me, but I'm not pushing it," I said before heading towards the basement.

I flopped back onto my bed and groaned. How was I going to get Sarah to tell me whatever she was upset about? She keeps secrets better than anyone I know so she certainly wasn't going to tell me her own.

I glanced towards her bed and was about to grab my phone when I noticed something. There was what looked like a plastic bag sticking out from under Sarah's bed. I sat up and thought about what could be in there. I stared at the bag for a minute after no thoughts came to my head and stood up. Whatever's in the bag could be the reason for Sarah being upset.

I walked quickly to Sarah's bed and looked around before grabbing the bag out from underneath the covers. I dumped the bag onto Sarah's bed and couldn't believe my eyes. Five boxes of pregnancy tests, all open, laid out across the purple sheets.

I stared at the open box, then the other ones. Why was there one missing from each box? Some boxes looked destroyed while some looked normal.

I thought back to when Rachel and I had gone to some dog movie and the lady took a whole bunch of pregnancy tests just to make sure. That's what Sarah must have done. The destroyed ones were probably when she was mad she was pregnant and wanted to be even more sure. Or it could just be because she didn't want to run out of supply and had to open the boxes really fast.

I sat on her bed and stared at the boxes next to me. What were we going to do? Being pregnant would probably ruin Sarah. I don't think glee club could handle another pregnant girl either.

I looked up and around the room as I groaned. A picture on Sarah's desk caught my eye, so I walked towards it. I picked up the picture and I felt like I could punch something. In the white frame was the picture Mom took of Sarah and Puck on their first date. This was probably it, the time that Sarah got pregnant. I knew when Puck put his hands all over Sarah that he was planning something bad. He wanted to do her that night at the river bank.

I put the picture back on the desk then kicked my bed. Puck destroyed Sarah and he was going to pay.

I heard the front door close then Sarah's voice talking to Mom.

I ran over to her bed and started throwing the boxes back in the bag so she wouldn't notice I was looking at them. I threw the bag under the bed as Sarah's footsteps echoed down the staircase. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone to make it seem like I had been there the entire time.

"Hey," Sarah said as she shrugged off her, or should I say Puck's, coat and tossed it on the chair next to Kurt's bed.

"Hey," I said and sat up, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sarah replied when she sat on the bed, more careful than usual I noticed, "How was your day with Rachel?"

"Fine, fine," I stared at Sarah and tried to see if she had been crying, "What did you and Puck do?"

"Went out to lunch," Sarah said. She was giving me a look as if she was trying to figure something out, maybe my staring was a little obvious.

"Oh and is that all?"

"Yeah," she was starting to become suspicious, "What is wrong with you today? You've never cared about what Puck and I have done before."

"Well maybe I should start caring. Like, how is he? How many times have you kissed? Have you slept together yet?" I walked over to Sarah's bed and sat next to her.

"Finn!" Sarah slapped my arm, "Those last two questions are none of your business and you should know the answer to the first one since he is your best friend."

Sarah stood up and walked over to the desk and grabbed the picture of her and Puck.

"Sarah-" I started as I went over to her.

"No! Do you not trust me or something to make my own decisions?" Sarah screamed as she put the picture down and turned around.

"I don't know ok! Puck has a reputation and Mom says you've been acting all weird so she wanted to know what was up. I told her I'd find out what I could."

"Wait, Mom put you up to this?" Sarah's face was bright red as she marched over to me. She tried to make herself my height but couldn't quite make it.

I stuttered on my words, "Um, well, you know, she just asked how you were and stuff."

"Mom!" Sarah screamed as she ran past me and up the stairs.

I stood still for a second, I was so confused. What just happened?

"Do you not trust me?"

I winced at how high Sarah's voice went then ran up the stairs after her. All of this probably wasn't good for her baby.

"What is going on?" Mom asked Sarah.

I turned the corner and saw Sarah standing in front of Mom looking furious while Mom just looked concerned. Kurt and Burt were standing off to the side looking confused.

"Finn said you told him I was acting weird and that he should ask me what Puck and I do in our spare time."

"Honey, I told him you were acting different, but I promise that I did not tell him to ask you about what you and Puck do in your spare time," Mom walked towards Sarah, but she just stepped back.

"Just because I act different doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me," Sarah said quietly with her hands up, "You have to trust me."

"What is going on here?" Kurt spoke up, "Finn, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear!" I told them all.

"Finn, is something going on that Sarah isn't telling us?" Burt asked.

Everyone turned to Sarah who looked like she might cry, but there was something else too. She knew that I knew. Her eyes bore into mine as if to beg me not to say anything.

"No," I said quietly with a shake of my head, "She's fine, well except for acting different this weekend, but that's probably because of Puck's injuries."

A look of relief washed over Sarah's face and she nodded lightly.

"He's right, I'm just worried about Puck," Sarah said softly.

"But he's fine isn't he?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I thought he just sprained his ankle and bruised his ribs. Is something else wrong with him?" Mom agreed.

"He's good, I'm just worried about how this will affect his dancing, that's all," Sarah told us.

"I do not know what is going on, Sarah are you mad anymore?" Kurt said from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, I'm still mad, Finn had no right to ask me about that."

I groaned, this was not good. Sarah is definitely pregnant, she's acting how Quinn did, all emotional and moody and stuff.

"Finn, can you please apologize to Sarah so we can get past this?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I shouldn't have asked you about sex," I mumbled.

"You asked her about sex?" Kurt yelled.

Sarah's face turned bright red. She walked over to me slowly before slapping my arm, "I. Hate. You," she said dangerously.

"Sarah, do we need to talk?" Mom said softly as she walked towards Sarah.

"No!" Sarah screamed, "Would you all just leave me alone?" and with that, Sarah ran down to the basement where we could hear her making loud, banging noises.

"Oh my God," Burt groaned and rubbed the top of his head.

"Quite a mess you made Finn," Kurt said with a smirk.

I wanted to punch him.

Mom rubbed the side of her head then walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a glass with some medicine.

The basement door flew open and a duffel bag was thrown onto the ground with Sarah right behind it. She picked up the bag then walked to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked.

We all stared at Sarah as she put on her coat and opened the door. She pulled out her cell-phone and started dialing a number as she grabbed her backpack.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because I just want to be by myself."

Sarah slammed the door behind her, but we could still hear her talking.

"Can you come pick me up?" her voice was thick with tears, "Thanks."

I looked over at Mom. She looked like she was about to cry herself.

"Mom, I-"

"Now's not the time Finn," Mom muttered before turning and walking towards her bedroom.

Burt followed after her, patting Kurt on the shoulder as he passed.

Kurt and I stared at each other for a second.

"What's going on Finn?"

"I have no idea," I said quietly.

"Well, you should fix it because it looks like Sarah's not coming home tonight," Kurt whispered before turning on his heel and going downstairs.

I groaned and sat at the table. I had no idea what was going on. One second I'm with Rachel, then I find out Sarah's pregnant, then Sarah goes and yells at Mom and makes a whole scene, and then she stormed out the house.

I had two things that I needed to take care of now. Get Sarah home and kick Puck's butt for getting my sister pregnant.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck was at the corner of our street within two minutes. He got out of the car and put my bag and backpack in the backseat without asking any questions. He was silent the whole way to his house, only holding my hand tightly as we drove.

When we pulled up to his house, Puck and I walked in silence to to the door. Ms. Ruth and Grace looked up when we walked in the living room to get to the stairs.

"Hey-" Grace started but stopped from the look from both Puck and Ms. Ruth.

Ms. Ruth nodded at Puck and gave me a small smile. She was letting me stay here as long as I needed.

When Puck and I got to his room, I sat gently on the edge of his bed.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Puck said quietly as he sat next to me.

I was silent and Puck sighed.

"You didn't tell them you're pregnant did you? Because we don't know for sure, we were waiting for tomorrow remember."

I shook my head, "I couldn't stand it anymore, they don't trust me to be responsible. But, I'm a liar, Puck, I am, because I tell them I am responsible, but look, there's a chance I'm pregnant. How responsible is that?"

There were tears running down my face by now and I was having a hard time breathing. Puck pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly as I cried. He gently moved back so his back was against his wall. I curled as small as I could in his lap and cried until I fell asleep.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Drama! Haha, yeah so it was little everywhere, but I hope it was easy to keep up with. I've decided what's going to happen with either pregnancy or no pregnancy and I think you'll like what's ahead. I'm always up for more suggestions, so what would you like to see? I'll try my best to make it work. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, or concerns!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: Neith4Weiss - Thank you so much for the review!_

_REDROBINS007 - Lol, I loved your review! And yeah, for some reason I like to read stories about pregnant people too._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I felt the tears come from my eyes as I watched it all play out. This couldn't be happening.**_

_**Big glee club moment coming up next!**_


	19. A Fight to Remember

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Finn found all of Sarah's pregnancy tests and thought the worst. He told his fears to Sarah who lost it. Sarah left the house after a huge blowout to stay with Puck until everything calms down. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_A Fight to Remember_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck and I walked into the choir room holding hands. I had stayed at his house for the night. He didn't let go and let me cry out all my fears and worries onto his chest the entire time.

We walked over to the front row and sat down. Kurt came in behind us and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Is_ this_," he pointed towards Puck, "Where you went last night?"

Puck tightened his grip on my hand, "So what if she did?"

I glanced at Puck and smiled softly, "It's ok," I looked towards Kurt, "Yeah, I did. Sorry I left, I couldn't stand it there anymore."

"I understand," Kurt said before sitting next to Blaine in the row behind us.

Finn walked in with Rachel. He gave me a look that said 'Please come home,' but didn't actually say anything. Instead, he just gave Puck the dirtiest, most hateful glance I've ever seen. Puck softly growled.

"Calm down," I whispered in his ear.

"Alright, we need to come up with some songs for sectionals, any ideas?" Mr. Schue announced.

"I actually have an idea," Puck said.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

Puck nodded and stood up. He walked over to his guitar in the corner and picked it up.

"I think for sectionals we should bring summer music," Puck strummed his guitar, "To winter."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at how dorky Puck was. He smiled back at me and started strumming his guitar to the beginning of Bruno Mars's _The Lazy Song._

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

Everyone was laughing as Puck ran around with his guitar, acting out the lyrics when possible.

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

My mouth went slightly slack when I realized what verse was coming up.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'_

Puck stared at me to say the words. Everyone sat quietly as I tried to get them out of my dry mouth.

Santana groaned, "Oh my God, this is great," she said.

Puck nodded and gave me a weird look as he continued to play his guitar.

Suddenly, Finn came out of no where and jumped Puck, pushing him to the ground in an instant. Rachel screamed as Finn punched Puck in the face.

"How dare you get her pregnant!" Finn said with each punch he threw.

Puck yelled and flipped Finn over, "What are you talking about?"

"You go and get my sister pregnant and then have her sing a line about sex, you're the worst!" Finn managed to flip Puck back over and punch him again.

Everyone watched in horror as Finn tried to do as much damage as possible to Puck. Mr. Schue tried desperately to pull Finn off of Puck. I felt the tears come from my eyes as I watched it all play out. This couldn't be happening.

Mike and Blaine jumped in and tried to grab Puck away as he was starting to throw punches himself. After a minute, Mr. Schue, Mike, and Blaine had Finn and Puck by the arms and were trying to hold them apart from each other.

"What is your problem?" Mr. Schue yelled at Finn.

"He got Sarah pregnant!" Finn screamed and pointed at Puck with his free arm, "He deserves to pay! Especially since he promised me _nothing_ would happen!"

I stood up. All eyes were on me as I slowly walked towards my brother and boyfriend. Tears soaked my face as I stood in front of Finn.

"Where did you get that from?" I choked out.

"The amount of pregnancy tests under your bed!"

I winced from his tone and another round of tears left my eyes. Puck growled for the second time in ten minutes and tried to get free of Mike and Blaine's grasp.

"Let me go!" he yelled, "He doesn't know anything! He's just making it all up!"

I walked over to him and put my hands on his arms to try and calm him. Puck stopped shaking after a second and looked at me.

"Tell them what's going on, tell them what Finn's putting in their heads is all wrong," he quietly said, but there was no mistaking the angry undertone.

I nodded, almost forcefully, and turned towards everyone else. Mike and Blaine let go of Puck at the same time Mr. Schue let go of Finn.

I stood between the two of them and tried not to pay attention to the glares they were giving each other.

"After homecoming," I started, "Puck and I... Anyways, I've been feeling weird and stuff so Quinn suggested pregnancy. We didn't do anything to prevent it," Finn tried to jump around me but was pulled back by Mr. Schue, "Which made us think the worse. Puck bought me different pregnancy tests Friday and I put them under my bed for safe-keeping, we decided not to use them until today though since it would be easier to get rid of them here than at our house where people could find them."

"They were all open though," Finn defended himself.

"Because she can't fit all the boxes in her backpack dummy," Puck said.

Everyone stared at us for a minute before anyone spoke.

"So are you?" Santana finally asked.

"I don't know yet, I didn't take the tests yet," I said quietly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rachel whispered.

Finn made his way over to her and sat down. Rachel looked him over and when seeing no real damage, turned away from him. Blaine and Mike too sat back down without any scratches.

Puck on the other hand had a small bruise where his old one had just gone away. He flinched slightly when I wrapped my arm around his waist. Puck looked down at me and shrugged, earning himself another wince.

"Um, well, I guess I could do it anytime now," I said softly.

Puck squeezed my waist tightly, "Whatever you want."

I nodded then walked over to my backpack and pulled out the bag I had packed Friday night.

"Holy crap," Artie muttered when he saw the number of tests.

"You guys can be excused if you would like," Mr. Schue suggested.

I walked back over to Puck, "Now or never right?" I whispered.

"Ok," he smiled softly then grabbed my hand, "We'll be back in a little bit," he told our teacher.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"That's the last one," I said to Puck as I left the stall.

He looked up from where he was sitting on a choir chair next to the sink. He was reading the instructions so we would be sure we got the right results.

Puck put down the paper and patted his knee. I sat and leaned back against his chest.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, keep it?" Puck suggested.

"That's not what I meant," I turned to face him, "I don't think I'm going to be very fond of any result."

Puck looked confused, "Are you saying you _want_ to be pregnant?"

"Maybe, I mean, I know that if it said positive I would be scared but I would also be happy because we would be having a baby together and that's what I've wanted since I saw you with Beth for the first time."

"What if it says no?"

"Then that would be ok, I guess, because we could go on with our normal lives, right?"

Puck nodded then kissed my forehead, "I love you. No matter what happens, always remember that, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly.

There was a loud beeping noise and Puck grabbed his phone from off the paper towel dispenser.

"It's been five minutes," he said slowly.

I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Ready?"

"Are you?"

I thought about the question, "Yeah."

"Then so am I," Puck stated as stood up.

We slowly walked towards the far sink. I closed my eyes and turned in to Puck's chest.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to know. Let's just wait nine months then see if a baby comes out of me then," I muttered into his body.

Puck chuckled, "Can I look then?"

"Sure because then you can prepare me for whatever the result is."

I heard Puck take a deep breath then felt him lean towards the sink. He breathed out after a minute and rubbed my back.

"What do they say?" I quietly asked.

"How about you look for yourself?" Puck turned me around so I was facing the sink, but I kept my eyes closed, "Sarah, come on, you can do this," he chided softly.

I opened my eyes then looked down in the sink. There, on five different pregnancy tests were five results, only each was said differently. Three had a small red minus sign while two had a black 'No' staring up at me.

I felt a tear leave my eye as a sob ripped through me.

"Come on Sarah, talk to me," Puck said as he led me back to the chair.

I held desperately onto his shirt as he lifted me onto his lap.

"Are they happy or sad tears?" Puck asked quietly.

"I don't know," I sobbed, "I don't know!" this time it came out angrily and I bit my lip.

Puck started rubbing my back and I calmed a little, but I still felt angry and upset, yet there was also a sense of relief and happiness deep in me.

"I'm relived that we don't have to worry about another human being, a child, but I'm upset that we're not getting the chance to experience the joy of having one."

Puck nodded, "I know, but you know something else?"

I shook my head.

"Now we can actually graduate and go to school and live our lives normally as high-schoolers. We can enjoy this time just us and then when we do have kids in the future, we'll be ready."

I understood every word that he said. Being pregnant really would have set us back, even if we could get through it.

"Should we go back?" I asked quietly.

I looked up at Puck who smiled softly before wiping my stray tears, "If you want to. I know they're probably all waiting for us to tell them, but we don't have to today if you don't want to."

I thought about it. They would eventually find out, even if we don't tell them, it'll be pretty obvious whether or not I'm pregnant in five months or so.

"Let's go," I said as I stood up and walked over to the sink to dispose of everything we had done.

Puck grabbed the chair and stood by the door, waiting for me to finish washing my hands.

We walked in the choir room and everyone looked up. All talking stopped instantly.

"So?" Mercedes asked.

"Do we need to prep the house for a baby?" Kurt said.

I stared at them all, they really were some of my best friends who all wanted whatever made me happy. I leaned into Puck's side, he looked down at me and I nodded, I don't think I could say it out loud.

Puck looked back at everyone, "She's, um, not pregnant," he said softly.

There was a collective sigh throughout everyone. They seemed as if they didn't know what to say.

"That's good, right?" Quinn finally spoke up.

"I guess," I replied, "We would have been happy if it said 'yes' but this way we can be normal now."

Mr. Schue walked over to us, "You guys can leave if you'd like, go be alone for a little bit, you've had a long day."

"I'd like that," I whispered.

Puck nodded, "Meet me in the car? I have to do something first," he said to me.

"Sure."

"I'll just be a minute," Puck passed me the keys.

I started walking towards the door but turned around and looked at Finn and Kurt, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. After Finn's little stunt today, I don't know if I ever want to go back home."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I opened the passenger side door and threw my bag in the backseat before sitting in the seat. I leaned over to put the keys in, promptly turning on the radio and heat after doing so.

I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes. I had no idea this was how my life would be when I came back to Lima, but for some reason, I was happy with it.

The radio started playing some annoying song so I opened my eyes to turn the channel. I searched the different stations before finally finding a station that was playing a decent song. I leaned back and was about to close my eyes when a piece of paper fell down from above me and onto my lap. It must have gotten loose when the door opened and wind blew in.

I figured it was just an old receipt for gas or something, but then something on the paper caught my eye. The word, or more so name, 'Noah' stood out and I smoothed out the paper.

_Noah,_

_I know you're probably mad that I left your sister all by herself in the middle of the night, but I had to. I left for my own business. If I hadn't, you would have come home to a disaster. Don't worry, I'll be home soon, maybe just a few days, definitely by Friday. Take care of Grace and yourself._

_Mom_

_P.S. I found this as I was packing, thought you might want it._

After reading the note, I put it back where it came from. When was it from? Ms. Ruth was home yesterday and this morning when I was over there, so it must be from before. Homecoming by the sounds of it since that's the last time Puck had been gone over night. Him and Grace could have been alone for the past week and he didn't say anything.

There was a knock on the window. Puck was standing outside, he smiled and jumped in when I unlocked the door.

"Thanks, it's getting cold outside now," he said as he started up the truck and backed out of the parking lot.

I nodded and stared at him. Did Puck really just take care of his sister for a whole week without saying one word about it?

Puck turned and glanced at me, "What's up? You're really quiet, I mean, I expected some, but not this much. You're not-"

"Why didn't you say anything about your Mom leaving you and Grace?" I interrupted.

Puck stopped his babbling and looked at me, "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

I reached up and grabbed the piece of paper that had fallen out earlier, "This fell when I got in the car a little while ago."

Puck pulled the car over to an empty parking lot. He stopped the car and stared forward, not saying anything.

"Puck," I said quietly and reached over to grab his hand, "What's wrong? Come on, tell me," I pleaded with him.

He continued looking forward and staying silent.

"Please, if something's wrong, you need to say so. I can't stand the fact that you and Grace were left alone in a house all by yourselves for an entire week. Look at what we just went through with a maybe pregnancy. Look at what we started off with, nobody thought we should actually be together, but we showed them wrong and now we are so happy. You know you can tell me anything."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I spoke. It scared me how quiet Puck was staying. I couldn't remember a time where Puck was quiet for this long, he was always saying something no matter how stupid or funny or real, there was always something coming out of his mouth.

I stared at Puck. We both sat unmoving and silent for five minutes before Puck spoke.

"You don't understand," he whispered.

"Then tell me," I pleaded.

Puck took a deep breath, "Ok."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I almost cried when writing the end. Next chapter will be what Puck was doing while Sarah was in the car and then what's happening at his house and stuff, it might get intense. I'm welcome to any ideas that you want so PM me or add a comment. Sectionals and stuff will be in a few chapters. Does anyone know if there is a way so I can see everyone who's added a story alert, favorite, or something like that? Thanks! Feel free to ask any questions, or say any comments or concerns so PLEASE REVIEW!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: BerryLover - Thanks for the review! I love them too!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I took a deep breath before spilling everything to Sarah. The late nights, the leaving, the alcohol, the occasional hitting, it was all about to be laid out on the table and I wasn't going to be able to take it back.**_

_**Woah, I don't know how next chapter's going to be, but I'm getting ready to cry because I hate even thinking about Puck upset, even though I like reading and writing that kind of stuff. I know, I'm weird since I like that for some reason. They should definitely have a date night soon for some more fun, but this first.**_


	20. Admitting the Truth is Hard

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Finn got into a fight over a possible pregnant Sarah. It ended up she wasn't though after taking all the tests. Neither Puck nor Sarah knew how to truly react to the news. Sarah was in Puck's truck by herself when she found the note his mom wrote to him about leaving. Sarah became concerned for boyfriend and asked for the truth on what was happening. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

_**By the way, this picks up when Sarah leaves the choir room to go to the truck and Puck stays behind because he said he had to stay back.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Admitting the Truth is Hard_

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah left the room after saying she didn't want to go back to the Hudson-Hummel household leaving everyone silent.

"Can I talk to Finn?" I asked Mr. Schue.

He looked weary, but nodded anyway. Mr. Schue motioned for Finn to follow me outside in the hallway. Finn stood and walked behind me outside the room.

"Look," I said quietly once the door was closed, "I don't want to start another fight, but we really have to talk about this whole Sarah thing because I know that she's really upset about leaving you guys and wants to come back no matter what she says."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, just take care of her for as long as you need to, but it killed Mom not to have her home last night. So, can you maybe encourage her to come back? It doesn't have to be tonight or tomorrow even, but please."

"Whatever Sarah wants, but I can mention it."

Finn looked at me and scratched his head, "I...um...sorry she's not pregnant. Well, I mean, I'm relieved she's not, but I know you would have been a good dad. A real one this time, not just part-time like with Beth."

I nodded then looked at the ground, "Thanks."

I didn't really know what else to say to him, he kinda made Sarah's life suck temporarily so I was still going to be mad at him, for a while at least.

"Is that it?" Finn asked.

"I think so, I just wanted to make sure we were clear on what was happening and stuff," I muttered.

"I'll see you later then?" Finn said.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'll make sure Sarah's taken care of."

"Thanks," Finn said before turning back and walking into the choir room.

I turned around and started walking towards the front doors and out to the parking lot. I saw my truck and headed to it in the cold weather. I knocked on the window and waited for Sarah to unlock the door.

I smiled at her and jumped in to the driver's seat, "Thanks, it's getting cold outside now," I said as I started up the truck and backed out of the parking lot.

Sarah just nodded then stared at me. She was probably still a little upset about the baby thing, but I didn't think she would stop talking all together.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, "What's up? You're really quiet, I mean, I expected some, but not this much. You're not-"

"Why didn't you say anything about your Mom leaving you and Grace?" Sarah said forcefully.

I stopped talking and turned to stare at her myself, "What are you talking about?" I whispered.

Sarah reached up and grabbed the note I had stuck up in the mirror after showing it to Quinn days ago, "This fell when I got in the car a little while ago."

I noticed an empty parking lot and pulled in. I stared straight forward and didn't say anything. This could not be happening, Sarah didn't need to hear how much my life sort of sucked at the moment.

"Puck," Sarah said softly as she grabbed my hand, "What's wrong? Come on, tell me," she pleaded.

I stayed silent and didn't move. I didn't want her to worry, she couldn't stop Mom from doing the things she did, I couldn't.

"Please, if something's wrong, you need to say so. I can't stand the fact that you and Grace were left alone in a house all by yourselves for an entire week. Look at what we just went through with a maybe pregnancy. Look at what we started off with, nobody thought we should actually be together, but we showed them wrong and now we are so happy. You know you can tell me anything," Sarah begged. Her hand tightening around mine as her speech ended.

I heard Sarah cry a little and had to force myself not to turn and look at her. I hated when either her, Beth, Grace, or any girl for that matter were upset.

I could feel Sarah staring at me. If I told her what has happened, what _was_ happening, it might stop. I could get rid it all, I could prevent it from ever happening to Grace. But how would I tell her after everything that had happened today?

"You don't understand," I finally whispered after about five minutes.

"Then tell me," Sarah begged.

I took a deep breath before spilling everything to Sarah. The late nights, the leaving, the alcohol, the occasional hitting, it was all about to be laid out on the table and I wasn't going to be able to take it back, "Ok."

Sarah's hand tightened again and I turned to look at her. Her bright blue eyes were shining with tears, some of which had escaped and made tracks down her face.

"Mom occasionally leaves us," I started, "But homecoming week was the longest time. That note says she'll be home by Friday, but really she came home about an hour before I went to get you."

I drifted off and stared at Sarah. I started thinking of how normal Mom acted when she came home, it was like she just went to the store or something. I was furious and had intended to act like that to her, but then everything happened.

"Puck, you're kind of hurting my hand," Sarah said quietly.

I tuned in and blinked before looking down at my hand. I hadn't realized I had been squeezing her hand so hard, it was a sort of blue color from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry," I said as I dropped her hand.

"It's fine," Sarah started rubbing her hand and lightly shaking it to get the feeling back.

I watched her nurture her hand then spoke quietly, "What else do you want to know?"

Sarah looked up at me and smiled softly, "You're really willing to tell me anything?"

I thought about it. She just wanted to know what was happening, heck she might actually try and get help after some of the stuff, not that I would let her, but still. I already started too, so I might as well end it.

"Sometimes she'll go out then come back drunk around midnight. Grace thinks she just goes to hang out with some friends, but I think she goes out by herself to drink away life. When she comes back, usually she doesn't know who I am, just that she lives in the house. Maybe she thinks I'm her roommate or something when she's wasted."

I felt Sarah's hand against my leg. She rubbed back and forth, barely touching. It kind of felt good to be the one being taken care of and not the other way around.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I just shrugged, "You can't do anything about it. I can't. No matter what I say to stop her from going out, she still goes and gets drunk. I can't stop the hit-"

I stopped, I shouldn't have said that. Mom doesn't realize she hits me. And besides, I'm twice as big as she is, it's pathetic for me to be mad or upset about some crazy lady slapping me every once and a while when I try to stop her from ruining her life.

I heard Sarah's breathing stop, "What were you about to say?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Noah David Puckerman," I winced at the use of my full name, her and Finn were the only ones who knew it besides Mom and Grace, "You tell me right now what you were about to say."

Her tone sort of reminded me of Mom when she was yelling at me, but I wasn't going to say that to her. It kinda made her sound hot though, despite there being nothing hot about what was happening.

"She hits me when she's drunk or if I do something stupid," I muttered, "But it doesn't hurt...after a while. Look, just leave it ok? I'm bigger than her so it's not that bad."

I stared at her. It looked like she was fighting with herself over whether or not she should hug and comfort me or hit me herself since I was so nonchalant about someone hitting me. Finally, Sarah threw herself on me.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into my shoulder. Suddenly she pulled off of me, "Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?"

"No," I was so confused, "How would you be hurting me?"

Sarah just ignored me and started pulling at my shirt.

"Sarah! I really don't think now is the time to go at it!" I yelled as I tried to stop her from looking under my shirt, "We can do it tonight! But not now! I don't think we have the right well-being or whatever to do it right now!"

Sarah fell back onto her seat and crossed her arms, "I was just trying to see if you had bruises or something."

"I wish you were trying to take off my shirt, that's more fun than talking about this," I muttered.

"Now is not the time Puck," Sarah said, "Now tell me, how many do you have?"

"How many what?" I sighed. Maybe mentioning this all was a bad idea.

"Bruises," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be nice to me and now you're rolling your eyes," I teased.

"Puck," Sarah said softly.

I looked forward and stayed quiet. This really wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

"Why won't you tell me?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Because, it's not bad," I told her, "You have to trust me."

Sarah stared at me, "I can't believe you, you start to tell me something pretty important and then stop in the middle when it becomes really important."

She turned away and looked out the window. I watched her, she was right, I needed to tell someone and she was so willing to help.

"I tell you everything. It might take me a while, but I do it. I tell you when I need help and-"

"There's just one," I interrupted.

Sarah spun around and bore her eyes into mine.

I rolled up my left sleeve to show it to her. It was probably the worst one she's given me, only because she kept going at it and I did nothing to stop her. It was a weird purple color that stung when I touched it.

"It hurts a little whenever I move or touch it. When Finn jumped me that was pretty painful," I said.

"I don't understand," Sarah whispered. Her fingers lightly waved over my shoulder.

"It's just a bruise," I shrugged, making it throb a little.

"How long have you had it?" Sarah asked.

_*Flashback*_

_"You are such a waste! You know that?" Mom screamed at me._

_"Yeah, because you're constantly telling me!" I yelled back._

_"Just go away Noah!" she was throwing a fit like a little kid._

_"No because if I do, you'll probably end up killing yourself drunk driving!"_

_Mom picked up one of Sarah's Barbies and tossed it at me which I expertly dodged._

_"You think I don't try to be a good mother!" she yelled before tossing the remote at me. This time it hit my shoulder, but it didn't hurt too bad._

_"Well, when you do stuff like this, it's pretty easy to think that!" I yelled while jumping out of the way from a book._

_"Get over here, you ungrateful child," Mom said in one of the most dangerous tones I've ever heard her use._

_I walked slowly towards her. The closer I got, the more I smelt the alcohol and smoke, it was making me sick._

_Mom raised her fist and I flinched as it made contact in the exact spot the remote had hit. I stood still for another minute as she punched me, getting harder and harder each time._

_"Does this bother you?" Mom taunted._

_"No," I grunted._

_Mom looked around the room and a sickly sweet smile formed on her face. I followed her gaze and felt the blood drain from my face. She slowly walked towards my belt that I had given to Grace so her and her friends could use it as a leash for their "dogs."_

_Mom picked up the belt, "I just want you to know that this is so you can learn to appreciate me better as a mother and as a person."_

_I nodded and closed my eyes as I heard the belt whip around and smack my shoulder. I shuddered and Mom laughed before adding another then another._

_"Mom! What are you doing to Noah?"_

_I opened my eyes as the belt stopped. Grace was standing at the top of the stairs with tears coming down her face._

_Mom stared at Grace then back at me. There was a look of horror in her eyes. The spell was broken and my mother, the one who had raised me and wanted me to be the best, suddenly returned, she was normal again._

_Mom threw her arms around my neck and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Noah. I don't know what happened."_

_My left arm hurt to move so I lifted up my right one and awkwardly patted her on the back, "It's..." but I couldn't think of the word. It wasn't ok, my arm was in more pain than I'd ever felt before._

_"Noah," I looked up at Grace who had made her way to the bottom of the stairs, "You're phone started to ring," she held out my phone._

_Mom backed off and ran over to hug her daughter._

_"Hello?" I said into the speaker._

_"Can you come pick me up?" Sarah's voice filled my ear. She was crying and needed help._

_"Of course, I'll be at the corner in a minute," I assured my girlfriend._

_"Thanks," Sarah said quietly._

_I hung up the phone and walked over to the closet where I grabbed my jacket and keys._

_"Where are you going?" Grace asked._

_"Sarah needs help. She's staying here for the night, maybe more. Don't ask why. I don't know. Just don't bother her when she's here," I told my family as I shrugged on my coat._

_"Noah," Mom said softly. She walked over to me, "I am so sorry."_

_"Whatever," I muttered as I closed the door._

_*End Flashback*_

"Puck?" Sarah said softly.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at Sarah. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was a little ragged. She was trying not to cry, but I could tell it was a losing battle.

I pulled her onto my lap, which was pretty hard in the truck, and rocked her slowly back and forth.

"It's ok, I swear to you it's ok. I'm still here, aren't I? It's actually because of you that this is the worst that had happened," I told her.

Sarah pulled back and raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "When you called, Mom was in the middle of the belt," Sarah opened her mouth to interrupt but I put my hand over it to stop her, "Wait, and anyways, my phone was upstairs so Grace grabbed it. And when she came downstairs, Mom realized what she was doing and stopped. So thank you."

I moved my hand away but Sarah didn't say anything. She stayed quiet as if she was lost in thoughts.

"Are you ok?" I echoed her own question as I patted down her hair that had gotten messed up when she came on my lap.

Sarah shook her head, "You're mom tried to beat the crap out of you and you're acting as if nothing happened," she said quietly, "What are you going to do if she seriously hurts you next time because I know there's going to be a next time."

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of it," I sighed.

"Yes because by the looks of your arm, you can take care of it," Sarah scoffed.

"It's no big deal," I said as I rolled down my sleeve with Sarah watching my every move.

"Fine, it's no big deal," Sarah said.

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows at her, "Seriously?"

"As long as you promise me something, it won't be a big deal," Sarah bargained while sitting back in her own seat. She crossed her arms and stared me down.

"What will it take to make this 'not a big deal?'" I gave in.

"If you promise me that next time your mom really hurts you, like you're bleeding because of her, you will tell someone. And I don't mean me, well, yes, I do, but I mean either Mr. Schue or Ms. Pillsbury or maybe even Burt," Sarah said.

She was being reasonable, plus, Mom never went as far as actually making me bleed, so I would never have to turn her in and take her away from Grace. Even though that might be the best thing for Grace, but still, she needed a mom.

"Fine," I finally said, "Can we go now?"

Sarah smiled, "Of course."

I pulled out of the parking lot and towards Sarah's house.

"We need to go out on a date sometime. We've had too much drama the past few days," Sarah announced.

"That's not a bad idea," I agreed.

"Let's go bowling!" Sarah jumped up in her seat, "It'll be so much fun."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, but it'll only be fun for you since we both know you're a way better bowler than I am."

Sarah laughed and it sounded so good to hear again, "You know it."

I laughed along with her. Sarah began singing along to the radio in probably the most annoying voice I've ever heard. I joined in with her and soon enough she was rolling around and cackling in her seat.

I drove up in my driveway, "Come on, let's go inside and entertain ourselves before my family realizes we're home."

Sarah giggled as she unbuckled her seat belt then leaned over to me, "Give me a kiss first," she whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, "I don't know, I'm not very comfortable kissing a girl that makes me spill my secrets then becomes all annoying and a loud laugher."

Sarah kissed my cheek and smiled, "I love you. Always remember that, I will always love you no matter what."

"I know," I whispered before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her mouth against mine.

Sarah's hands grazed my chest, "You are the most amazing person I know," she whispered against my lips.

I kissed her harder, "I love you so much," I said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Sarah jumped away. Grace was standing outside with her arms crossed.

I rolled down the window, "We're busy, now go away."

"But Noah," my sister whined, "I'm bored and Mom is sleeping so she can't play with me."

"Come on," Sarah said and grabbed my hand, "We can pick this up tonight since I'm staying over."

I was hesitant, I've never really done that when Mom and Grace were home.

Sarah caught my hesitation, "That's not what I meant Puck," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine," I muttered. I unlocked the doors and jumped out.

Sarah walked around and as she went to hold my hand, Grace intercepted.

"Right now, you guys will hold _my _hands and then we will go play games in my room," Grace demanded as she dragged us away from the truck.

Sarah nodded then glanced at me over Grace's head. She smiled at me, which I returned. We were going to get past this and everything was going to be ok.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ahh...this was sad and happy and all over the place. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter they're going bowling. It's going to be after sectionals because I don't think I can rewrite the episode. Meaning...Sam's coming! I didn't realize how much I actually liked his character until he was gone. I plan on having the next chapters be a lot more fun and less drama than these last few, so I hope you all stick around! PLEASE REVIEW because I've been getting less lately and it's scaring me that I'm letting you guys down. I'm welcome to any and all comments, questions, or concerns so don't be afraid to review or PM me. Oh my gosh! This is chapter 20! I can't believe it!**

**P.S. - Who saw Heart? I thought it was really good.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks! That was something that I fought about for a while and I think I came up with a pretty good compromise that will come into play in later chapters._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I looked up from my shoes and smiled at Puck who was setting up the bowling system. We really were going to be ok, despite what's happened in our lives, everything was going to be great.**_

_**Another date night!**_


	21. Much Needed Night Out

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck told Sarah about what was happening at his house. Sarah became upset and made him promise to tell someone next time something bad happens. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Much Needed Night Out_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck held the door open as we walked up to the bowling alley.

"Why thank you," I giggled as I walked through.

"You're welcome ma'am," he laughed back.

We walked up to the front desk and waited for the cashier to come and serve us.

"I'd like," Puck looked over at me and raised his eyebrows, I held up two fingers, "Two games and two pairs of shoes," he told the lady.

"Size?" the employee asked.

"Ten for me," Puck said.

"I'll take an eight and a half," I told the lady.

She nodded before bending down and grabbing the shoes, "Can I have one of each of your shoes?"

Puck and I nodded then bent down to do as she said. We passed our shoes over the counter and grabbed the bowling ones.

"Lane 14," the worker said before turning to the next customers.

The two of us walked over to the sides where there were the different sized balls. Puck automatically grabbed the first 15 pound he saw.

"You sure about that?" I asked as I scanned the different sizes.

"My fingers fit and I can throw it well, so I'm keeping it," Puck said, "Here."

He passed me an eleven pounder that seemed like it would work, but I knew better.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm choosing my own ball so you can't sabotage me," I told him when I put the ball back and continued searching for the ball.

Puck laughed, "Whatever Sars," he said before turning and walking towards our lane.

I looked for another minute before ending on the ball Puck originally gave me. It fit and was the perfect weight. I headed towards where Puck was sitting at lane 14.

"Hey," I smiled when I sat down after putting the ball in the ball return.

Puck looked up, "Isn't that the ball I gave to you but you said wasn't good enough?"

I rolled my eyes then bent down to put on my shoes. My boyfriend laughed then turned back around. I looked up from my shoes and smiled at Puck who was setting up the bowling system. We really were going to be ok, despite what's happened in our lives, everything was going to be great.

Puck turned towards me and smiled, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," I said while standing. I walked over to my orange ball and picked it up, "Be prepared to lose Puckerman," I taunted.

I took a breath then threw the ball down the lane. It spun and knocked down seven of the pins.

"Yes," I said under my breath.

"Nice job," Puck clapped lightly, "But I bet I'm going to do better on my turn."

I rolled my eyes then went over to the ball return. I cleanly knocked down the last three pins.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I curtsied towards Puck, "Kiss please."

He smiled then leaned in before pulling away, "Not. Until. I. Win," he laughed as he walked over to his own ball then to the front of the lane.

"Oh my God," I muttered under my breath as I sat down.

Puck smirked over his shoulder then tossed the ball down the lane. I felt my mouth go slack as each of the ten pins flew in the air.

Puck jumped around, "Yes! Haha, loser!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice job."

Puck put a fat kiss on my lips, "I think I like this game now."

"It's just round one," I muttered.

"Just," Puck pointed out as he sat down, "Go, your turn," he pushed me towards the ball return.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I screamed and jumped into Puck's arms. It was the last frame of our last game and I had just gotten a strike and a spare.

"Wait, hold on, look," Puck spun me around and pointed towards the tv screen.

The screen stopped flashing with the announcement of my spare and changed to the score board. I had 108 points while Puck had 92.

"I can still beat you," he said softly in my ear before pushing past me and to the ball return.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes and sat down to grab a drink of the water bottle Puck had bought me.

"Hey," Puck turned around and pointed at me, "You won the first game, so let me win this one. Now be quiet, I have to bowl."

I laughed at how serious he was then made a big deal out of locking my lips and tossing away the key. Puck chuckled then turned back towards the lane and took a deep breath before knocking down eight pins.

Puck spun around and wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh again. He smiled then grabbed his ball and stood back behind the line then easily knocking down the last two pins.

"I think I've got you cornered Hudson," Puck taunted.

"Now, now Puckerman, let's just wait and see what happens," I teased back.

Puck grabbed his ball, "Here we go," he muttered under his breath.

I giggled and watched as he walked up to the line. I gasped when the ball knocked down all ten pins. He won, he really won.

Puck ran over to me and lifted me in the air while planting a kiss on my mouth. He chuckled then let me down.

"I won," he whispered.

"Just one game, I won the first one," I pouted.

"Doesn't matter, I won when you told me I wouldn't be able to," Puck said. He bent down to my level and smiled, "I am amazing and you know it, so tell it to me."

I smiled then leaned in and caught his mouth on mine, "You're amazing," I whispered against his lips.

I felt Puck smile. This was one of the best days we've had in a while.

Puck pulled away then sat on the chair so he could take his shoes off, "So, now what do you want to do? We could go out to eat or something?"

"Yeah, that's good," I said as I slipped off my shoes.

Puck chuckled as he stood up, "What sounds good? Going out to eat? Or doing something?"

"Going out to eat. You know what sounds really good?" I stood up and grabbed Puck's hand, "Pizza."

"Delicious," Puck licked his lips and passed our bowling shoes over the counter.

"Yeah, but we'll probably have to get separate pizzas since you like your's all gross and stuff," I grabbed my shoe and bent down to put it on.

"I am not gross," Puck defended himself.

"No, babe, you're not gross, your choice in food is though," I said gently.

Puck stared down at me, "Let's just share a plain pepperoni, good?"

I considered how grossed out Puck could make me with plain pepperoni pizza and figured it couldn't be that bad, "Fine."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Here you go miss," Puck said as he placed two slices of pizza on the table along with two glasses of pop.

"Why thank you sir," I smiled back.

Puck sat across the table from me and grabbed one of the slices as I grabbed the other one.

"So, I was thinking we could go back to your place after this since your mom and Burt are going out and Finn's off celebrating with Rachel somewhere," Puck suggested after taking a swig of his pop.

I giggled, "I was hoping you would suggest that."

Puck laughed, "I'm psychic."

I took a bite of my pizza then some of my pop, "I knew we were going to win sectionals."

"Why wouldn't you? We were on fire and your solo in ABC totally put us over the edge," Puck said.

"Your solo was really good too," I smiled back.

Puck shrugged, "What can I say? I'm awesome."

I laughed again, "Wow, you're pretty cocky there Puckerman."

"Coming from the girl who only mentioned bowling because she can throw a strike like no other," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I said as I took another bite.

"Yeah, I guess you weren't that good tonight seeing as I beat you," Puck laughed.

I threw a pepperoni across the table and it him on the shoulder, "Shut up."

"Hey now, calm down, you did win the first game, I'll give you that," Puck said with his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you," I replied.

Puck smiled and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Puck just shook his head and looked down at his pizza with the same smile on his face, "Nothing."

"No, come on, tell me," I pleaded. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me, "I don't have food on my face, do I?"

Puck laughed and shook his head again, "No, you're just as beautiful as ever."

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as a small smile formed on my face, "Then what is it?"

"You'll think I'm going soft," Puck said.

"I already think that, now come on, spill," I laughed lightly and grabbed Puck's wrist.

Puck smiled, "I was just thinking how much I love you, especially right now."

"I love you too," I said back.

Puck's smile grew. He really was the sweetest on the inside, you just had to get past the reputation and self-protection.

"Ok," Puck said after taking another sip from his pop, "How about we head back to your house and have some more fun?"

I laughed, "That sounds great."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Home-run!" Puck yelled and threw his fist in the air.

I laughed and smacked his shoulder, "You won."

"I knew playing baseball would be fun," he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and crawled on my boyfriend's lap. Once we had driven home, Puck had suggested playing Wii baseball and I agreed, only because I knew it would make that amazing smile form on his face.

"Now what do you have planned?" I whispered in his ear as I kissed him lightly.

"I think we might be on the same page with what's next," Puck whispered back before laying me down on the couch and holding himself carefully over me.

He softly kissed me, which I quickly returned.

Suddenly, there was a loud laugh that rang out from the basement. It sounded like Rachel's, but Finn said they were going out to celebrate.

Puck pulled off of me and sat up, "I thought they were going out like we were," he muttered.

I couldn't help but sense a little anger in his voice, definitely in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek, "Hey, come on. Let's just go see what they're doing, then get back to us. Ok?"

Puck nodded forcefully then grabbed my hand and stood up. We walked over to the stairs and down to the basement. Rachel and Finn were sitting on his bed, just talking and laughing. It actually looked a lot like what we were doing a little bit ago.

"Hudson," Puck called.

Finn and Rachel looked up from their conversation. The smiles freezing on their faces at the sight of us.

"What are you guys doing home? I thought you guys went out bowling or something," Finn asked.

"We did, and then we went out to eat and came back here. We thought you guys went out to celebrate the win," Puck replied.

"Finn and I decided that staying home would be more fun than going out to play games or to have dinner," Rachel spoke up.

"You know what guys?" I said, "Puck and I will go back upstairs and continue what we were doing and you guys can stay here to continue what you were doing."

Rachel nodded, but Finn looked solemn.

"What are you guys going to continue?" he said as he stepped forward towards us still at the base of the stairs.

"Back off," Puck said quietly as he stood in front of me.

"Noah, Finn, let's please just all take Sarah's suggestion and go back to what we were doing," Rachel said.

"Please, I don't want another fight between you two," I said quietly as I grabbed Puck's hand to pull him back.

Puck and Finn both snapped out of their glares towards each other and looked back at me. Each of them softened and nodded.

"Come on," Puck whispered before leading me up the stairs.

I turned and looked down the stairs in time to see Rachel grab Finn around the waist and whisper in his ear. Finn nodded then sat back down on the bed, pulling Rachel down on his lap as he did so.

I smiled at the sight of them then turned back towards Puck's back as we finished walking up the stairs.

Puck fell down on the couch with a groan.

"Hey, it's ok," I said softly, "Just forget Finn, he doesn't matter."

Puck chuckled gravely, "Yeah, I know," he shook his head to clear it, "Let's get back to what we were doing before Berry rudely interrupted us."

I nodded and smiled, something Puck returned. He grabbed the back of my head and forcefully pulled me back down. His lips found mine in an instant and it felt as if he was attacking me.

"Puck," I spoke out when my mouth was free, "Stop," my breathing was hard and the force of just speaking made my lungs slightly hurt.

Puck pulled away and stared down at me, his eyes were wide and bright while his lips were a little darker pink color than usual.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he sat up.

"No, no," I said as I followed suit, "I just wasn't expecting that. I thought we were going to wait for a while."

Puck nodded, "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. I was just so mad at Finn for even thinking about ruining our night that I kind of got lost in my head."

"We can keep going," I suggested, "Just maybe not so rough this time?"

Puck laughed lightly, "Of course," he said softly as he leaned forward.

The front door opened and Kurt and Blaine walked through. They were both laughing at whatever they were talking about. Puck groaned and sat up as I bit my lip.

"Oh, we're sorry," Blaine said when they noticed us.

"We'll just go to our bedroom," Kurt added.

"Don't bother," I said.

Puck shook his head, "Yeah, Finn and Rachel are already down there."

"Look's like we've got a party then," Blaine smiled.

At that time, Finn and Rachel came through the basement door.

"Hey," Finn greeted us all.

"Hello everybody," Rachel smiled.

The two of them sat on the chair across from me and Puck while Kurt and Blaine took the love seat. We all stared at each other, not really knowing what to say after the past few days. Sure we had won sectionals, but the possible baby thing had kinda screwed us all up. I was back home though, Puck only let me stay one more night after the first one. His excuse being everything that he had told me in the car.

"Fun," Puck said sarcastically next to me.

I giggled and Puck flashed me a smile.

"So what did everyone else do today?" Kurt asked, "Blaine and I went out to eat at Breadsticks and saw a movie."

"Rachel and I stayed here and just hung out," Finn said quietly.

Rachel nodded, "It was a lot of fun, just the two of us here alone."

"Sarah and I went bowling, had pizza, then came back here," Puck told everyone, "Of course I won."

I hit him upside the head, "Just the second game!" I scolded, "I won the first one," I said to everyone else.

A suspicious smile formed on Blaine's face, "So you won the first one, by how much?"

I just stared at him like he was crazy, "Like 30," I said slowly.

"And how much did Puck win by the second game?" Blaine prodded.

I thought about the question, "Around 20 maybe, I don't remember. Why does this matter?"

"You let Puck win!" Blaine announced.

"What?" Puck yelled. He turned me towards him, "You let me win?"

"I did not," I yelled back.

Puck raised his eyebrows and everyone laughed. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I sort of did let him win.

"Fine, I didn't try as hard the second round, but I honestly didn't think you would win," I gave in.

"So I won out of pity?" Puck asked.

"No, I just didn't feel like playing as hard as the first game. I got what I wanted then you got what you wanted, it was fair," I pleaded.

Puck stared at me for a minute. Everyone was quiet except for a few snickers as we watched the football player contemplate what I just said.

"I will let you off the hook," Puck started, "If we go bowling over winter break and you play fair and square. Playing as hard as you can and not going easy on me," he stuck his hand out.

I looked down at it and laughed a little at what we were doing, "Ok, I'll play fair and square next time," I slipped my hand into his and shook it.

Puck pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

"Alright, who's ready to do something else?" Finn said.

I pulled away, "We're going to the basement. Puck will leave when Mom and Burt get here or when Blaine _and _Rachel leave," I grabbed Puck's hand and stood up, "Come on," I said as I led him to the basement.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: A much needed happy chapter after the last few. Anyone have any ideas what Puck and Sarah should get each other for Christmas? I'm at a loss. Also, anybody have a chapter request that they would like to happen? I kind of need some more ideas since I want this to last throughout the school year. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, or concerns.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout-Outs: Ace5492 - Thank you! And thanks for all the alerts and favorites you did!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah walked away with a smile and I stood dumbstruck at her locker. What was I going to do?**_

_**Christmas! My most favorite time of the year! I don't know how many chapters this will be, maybe a few. And maybe Beth can make an appearance again...**_


	22. Presents

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went out on a date to forget everything that had happened. Sarah came back home to the Hudson-Hummels, but only because Puck's concerned for her safety. Tensions are still running high between Puck and Finn. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Presents_

**Puck's Point of View**

I hurried over to Sarah's locker between first and second hour so I could tell her what a jerk my English teacher was.

Sarah was just closing her locker when I came up behind her, "Hey," I said, out of breath.

"Oh, hey," Sarah smiled then went on her tip toes to kiss me, "What's up?"

"Mr. Klinefeld's a jerk and gave me lunch detention for coming ten minutes late to class," I told her after pulling away.

Sarah's face lit up and I felt insulted, "Good," she said with a smile.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

A look of shock crossed Sarah's face then she erupted into a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry," she sputtered.

"Why are you happy that I'm not going to be there with you at lunch today?" I asked again.

"I wasn't going to have lunch with you anyways, I was going to have lunch with Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Santana, Quinn, and probably Brittany," she replied.

"And why wouldn't I be aloud to have lunch with you guys?" I was full of questions, but my girlfriend was practically shunning me and I needed answers.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Because I need their advice on the perfect Hanukah/Christmas present for you."

My heart stopped, "Oh."

"How are we going to celebrate?" Sarah asked.

I tried to control my breathing, "However you want."

The two minute bell rang and Sarah glanced at me, "I gotta go, math's on the other side of the building."

Sarah walked away with a smile and I stood dumbstruck at her locker. What was I going to do? Christmas break started in five hours and Christmas was four days after that. Sarah already had an idea on what she was getting me, yet I had no clue what to get her.

Sam and Rory walked past me on their way to the library. I know because the three of us had free period this hour.

"Hey, wait up," I called.

Sam and Rory stopped and turned around.

"Hey man," Sam greeted me.

"Are you joining us today?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I need your help, or at least some help to get me started," I said as I fell into step with them.

Sam gave me a weird look, "With what?"

"Get your head out of the gutter," I smacked him upside the head, "I need your help picking out a Christmas gift for Sarah."

"Isn't Christmas like four days away?" Rory said as we entered the library, "You should have boughten Sarah a gift days ago."

"Well, you know what Irish? We kinda got caught up in some drama," I whispered as the librarian gave us a look and we sat down, "And besides, Sarah just told me _today _that she still hasn't decided the perfect gift for me."

Sam and Rory looked at each other then back at me.

"Jewelry," Sam suggested.

"Back in Ireland, girls always look forward to getting a claddagh ring from their boyfriends on any special occasion," Rory said.

"What's that? And I don't even know if Sarah's Irish," I told Rory.

"Boys usually give a claddagh ring to their girlfriend to symbolize their love or even marriage," he informed me.

"Sarah and I aren't ready to get married yet, but the love thing might work," I considered the idea. It wasn't bad, definitely unique and something that I've never given before.

"What about my idea?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Too traditional, Sarah's probably not getting me something that just anyone would give."

"A ring is jewelry," Sam pointed out.

"It's not the same," I said as I stood up, "I'm going to go look up where I can find one of those rings. Thanks Rory."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Rachel's Point of View**

"What about that scrapbook you were working on for the past few weeks?" Kurt asked Sarah.

Santana, Finn, Sarah, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt and I were having lunch together in the corner of the lunchroom. Sarah had called us all last night in a panic because she still hasn't bought 'the perfect Hanukah/Christmas gift' yet for Noah.

"I have to get him something else!" Sarah objected with a wave of her hands, almost knocking down Finn's pop.

"Why are we all here anyways?" Santana asked Sarah. We all stared at her since none of us really did know why she called us.

"Finn is, or at least used to be, Puck's best friend, Rachel's Jewish, Quinn shares his baby, Santana you slept with him countless times, Brittany because well Santana, and Kurt is good at picking out presents," Sarah explained.

"Just because I am Jewish does not mean I have some sort of idea what Noah would like for Christmas," I explained to Sarah.

"We share a baby, not a mind," Quinn added.

"We don't really get along Sarah, you know that," Finn said gently.

"I'm gay and Puck's 100% straight," Kurt pointed out.

Sarah's face fell, "I just wanted to make our first holiday season perfect," she whispered.

Kurt pulled Sarah into a one-armed hug, "We could still all help you."

Sarah looked up at us hopefully. We all glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Why not, I've already picked out the perfect gift for everyone on my list," Santana said.

"I don't know if this helps, but he really likes football," Finn suggested.

Sarah tossed some of her sandwich at him, "Really? I had no idea."

I wiped off some of the spare mayo from Finn's shoulder, "What about some cologne?" I suggested.

Sarah looked at me, "Isn't that kind of insulting?"

I shrugged, "My dads get each other cologne all the time so they can make sure they smell good."

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know."

"You're screwed," Brittany said.

Sarah glared at Brittany, "I am not screwed, I will find the perfect gift to get Puck."

"I like your determination," I smiled at her.

"Chocolate," Santana suggested as she looked up from her nails.

Sarah smiled, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Seriously, chocolate?" Kurt scoffed.

"He does like chocolate," Quinn nodded.

"Hey Sarah, remember when he stole all of your Valentine's Day chocolate and you cried?" Finn said.

Sarah rolled her eyes then started laughing, "That was you."

"Finn stole your Valentine's Day chocolate?" Kurt asked.

Sarah shook her head and grinned wickedly, "_Puck _stole _Finn's_ chocolate."

The look on my boyfriend's face was priceless and I had to work really hard not to laugh, so instead, I settled on a grin.

"I hate you," Finn whispered towards his sister.

Sarah just smiled wider, "I know."

The bell rang so we all stood up.

"Thanks you guys, I know what I'm going to get Puck now," Sarah said to us before turning to leave and go to class.

Everyone departed with quiet goodbyes.

"Did you get my present yet?" I asked Finn as I grabbed his hand.

Finn stared down at me and smiled softly, "Maybe, I'm definitely ahead of Sarah on the shopping aspect."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

Everyone stood up to leave the auditorium after Rachel's performance, which was what I was going to do when I felt Sarah's hand tug me down.

"I wanted to apologize," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok," I smiled at her.

Sarah shook her head, "No, it's not. I was the worst girlfriend ever for being even remotely happy that you weren't going to be in lunch."

"I understand, I actually did the same thing during my free period with Sam and Rory," I admitted.

A small smile formed on Sarah's face, "I still feel bad though."

I just shrugged, "Then make it up to me," I whispered in her ear.

Sarah laughed lightly before kissing me, softly at first then it quickly turned heated. She climbed onto my lap while never breaking the kiss, something that made me proud every time she did it.

I carefully stood up with Sarah connected to me and made my way to the stage where there was more room to lay down. I set Sarah down on some of Rachel's fake snow she had bought for her performance to us. We made out for a few minutes before Sarah's hands lifted my shirt over my head which I aloud.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind us. I froze from my position of pulling Sarah's shirt off. The look of fear on Sarah's face probably matched mine. I slowly rolled off of her and sat up. Sarah did the same.

I groaned and sort of sighed in relief at the sight of Rachel Berry glaring at us with her hands on her hips in the middle of the auditorium.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached over Sarah to grab my discarded shirt and put it on.

"I just came to collect all of my props when I realized they were being used as a new area to make love on," Rachel said as she made her way closer to us.

I heard Sarah growl and couldn't help but think of how hot it made her seem.

"Don't tell Finn," Sarah said quietly when Rachel was within range, "He's leaving us alone for now but if he finds out _this_, it will kill him."

Rachel tapped her fingers against the stage, "I want the most amazing gift from Finn this year. If you help him pick it out, I won't say anything."

Now it was my turn to growl, "My God Berry."

Rachel stared at me before looking back at Sarah, "I just want what you guys want, the perfect holiday season. Please, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "I'll even help him pick it out if you want."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you."

Sarah stood up, "Come on, let's go home," she said softly to me with her hand out.

I stood up next to her then gave Rachel a glare before grabbing Sarah's hand and leading her out to the parking lot.

"Are you really going to help Finn pick out a gift for Rachel?" I asked Sarah as we headed out the doors towards my truck.

"Yeah, I don't mind, plus it'll give me some time to put you on Finn's good side," Sarah said as she zipped up my jacket to her chin.

I tried to hide my grin at the fact that she was wearing _my _jacket. I was pretty mad when I saw her wearing Rory's jacket a few weeks ago, so I haven't let her give my jacket back yet.

"Do you have anything specific you want to do for Christmas?" I said after helping Sarah into the passenger seat of my truck.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're together for it," Sarah smiled at me.

"I have to tell you something," I said as I looked away from Sarah, embarrassed that this was even happening, I'm the worst. Who does this?

The smile fell off of Sarah's face and instead tears formed in her eyes. She grabbed my hand, "It's ok, come on, whatever it is, it'll be ok."

I was so confused, I have no idea what she's thinking, "Everything's fine, well at least not for Beth, I didn't get her anything for Christmas and this is the first year that I could actually see her on it."

Sarah sighed in relief, "Thank God," she put her head in her hands, "I thought your mom hurt you again or something."

"No, no, it's just that I have no idea what to get her. I'm probably the worst dad in the world," I told her, "Who doesn't get their own kid something for Christmas?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "Ok, we can go to the baby store now."

I started up the car then turned down the road toward where I thought Babies R Us was.

Sarah laughed then put her hand on mine on the steering wheel, "Wrong way, turn around in that parking lot."

"Sorry, I've never gone there before," I said as I turned around.

"Really, I didn't notice," Sarah teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Sarah laughed, "Did you get anything for Grace?"

I glanced over at her, "Date night, it's a pass to go to a movie and restaurant of her choice."

Sarah giggled again, "You are so soft."

"I will turn this car around if you don't stop making fun of me," I teased right back.

"Fine," Sarah laughed then turned around and stared out the window. I could hear her trying to stifle all of her giggles, but it wasn't working very well.

I smiled and tried not to laugh myself as I continued down the road towards the store.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"How's this?"

I looked up from the small overalls I was holding to see Sarah holding a light blue summer dress.

"She'd probably look good in it, but I don't know if getting clothes is the right thing for me to get her. That's probably more up Quinn's alley for a gift," I said.

Sarah nodded then put the dress back on the rack. I did the same with the overalls.

"Now what?" I asked as I ran my hand over my head.

"She likes her stuffed lamb, so maybe you could get her something like that," Sarah said softly as she rubbed her hands up my arms.

"Yeah, come on," I headed towards where I saw the stuffed animals originally.

There was a purple cat next to a brown dog that seemed like something Beth would like.

"One of these will do," I said as I picked them up.

Sarah stood behind me, "Yeah," she nodded, "I'd pick the dog, it reminds me of you."

I turned around and stared at her, "I remind you of a _dog_? That is so mean."

Sarah giggled, "That's not what I meant."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You remind me of a dog because you're warm, my best friend, you always know when I'm scared, you can make me feel better by just looking at me, and you have a cute face," she smiled.

I laughed and set down the stuffed animals before pulling Sarah in and kissing her softly.

"And you give good kisses," Sarah whispered.

"Well then, maybe I can accept it that you consider me a dog," I whispered back.

Sarah shook her head, "You just have qualities that I can compare to a dog. I actually consider you as a man and the best darn boyfriend I could have asked for."

I smiled down at her, "A man, huh? Am I a hot man?"

"Definitely," Sarah laughed before pulling my neck down to kiss me.

"Excuse me."

We looked up to see one of the workers standing before us. I saw the blush rise up in Sarah's cheeks as the lady stared at us.

"I think it would be best if you two either buy something then leave or just leave right now," she suggested.

I grabbed the dog and nodded, "We'll be gone in a second," I grabbed Sarah's hand and walked past the employee to the check out.

Sarah groaned, "Oh my God."

I squeezed her hand, "Just forget about her, we can have some fun at your house in a little bit."

"Why my house?" Sarah asked as I placed the dog on the conveyor belt to be scanned.

"Because I don't have wrapping paper or any of that stuff at my house," I explained before handing over a ten dollar bill to the cashier.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," I said to the cashier as I grabbed the bag with Beth's present in it.

Sarah and I walked out to the truck then headed to her house.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, so I hope the present ideas aren't bad, it took me a really long time to come up with them. Puck's gift to Sarah isn't actually that, well, sort of, you'll see next chapter. I did look up the claddagh ring online and I am Irish, so I know about it and what it means and stuff. If anyone has any other gift ideas, please don't be afraid to share them. Also, PLEASE REVIEW with any future chapter ideas, questions, comments, or concerns. Oh, and what should they all do for New Year's Eve?**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout Outs: REDROBINS007 - It's ok, I understand :) And thanks for the idea, I hope the scrapbook idea is an ok replacement for a dvd. Thanks!_

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I looked inside the small box then back at Puck. He had to have spent a lot on this and it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**_

_**They're celebrating Christmas next!**_


	23. A Christmas to Remember

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went to their friends for ideas on what to get the other for Christmas. They then went shopping for a present for Beth. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_A Christmas to Remember_

**Sarah's Point of View**

"This is an amazing Christmas!" Kurt said from where he was sitting by the fireplace.

We had just spent the last 45 minutes opening and exchanging gifts underneath the Christmas tree, despite Kurt, Finn, and I having been up way before that.

Mom laughed, "I'm glad you like your presents Kurt."

"Yeah, we were pretty scared that you would hate them all and would want to return them," Burt added.

"Oh, they're all fine. I can tell you went to Blaine and Rachel for help as well," Kurt smirked.

I leaned onto Finn's shoulder and closed my eyes. I hadn't been able to sleep at all, holidays always mess my sleep schedule up. It didn't help that Finn had woken me up at like six in the morning.

"What about you Sars? Good Christmas?" Finn asked.

I opened up my eyes and looked up at my brother, "I'm happy to have a Christmas at home for once. To have been woken up by my wonderful brother at 6:15 in the morning, the smell of Mom's burnt sausage, it's all great."

Everyone laughed.

"Is there anything planned for today?" Burt asked Mom.

She shook her head, "I just wanted to stay home with my family and enjoy each other's company."

"Can Blaine come over tonight for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, what about Rachel?" Finn said.

"I wouldn't mind if Puck came over," I added.

Mom and Burt exchanged a look, "If they want to, they can come over for dinner," Mom said.

There was a knock on the door and we all glanced at it. I then looked over at the mantle clock, it was 10:15.

"Who's coming over on Christmas morning?" Burt mumbled as he walked over to the door.

"Morning Mr. Hummel, or actually, merry Christmas," said whoever was at the door.

I felt my heart stop and a smile spread on my face. I should have known Puck was going to come over this early, his family celebrates Christmas, but only a little since they're Jewish. They don't go all out like we do, so Puck was able to leave whenever.

"Merry Christmas Puck," Burt replied, "Hey Sarah," he called over his shoulder.

"Coming!" I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Fix your hair," Kurt whispered.

My hand shot up to my hair and I started flattening it slightly as I headed towards Burt and Puck.

Puck was standing in the doorway holding a shiny red package with a dark green bow. He smirked as I approached, "Cute."

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Burt said.

"Actually, we'll go downstairs if that's ok," I said to Burt.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. No funny business."

Puck and I nodded before heading down to the basement.

"Hot outfit," Puck muttered.

"Shut it," I muttered back as I slapped his shoulder.

I was still wearing my pajamas; a large Mickey Mouse t-shirt, an old pair of Finn's blue sweatpants, and bright orange socks.

"I know, but you're still the most beautiful girl I know," Puck said softly as he sat down on my bed.

I hid my face as the blush rose up my cheeks. Puck still had a way to make me turn red even though we've been dating since September. It helped that I had to grab his gift from under Kurt's bed, though. I grabbed the light blue box then sat on my bed next to Puck.

"Merry Christmas," Puck whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered back against his lips.

"I got you something," Puck said as he pulled back. He put the small box in my lap.

"I got you something too," I smiled as I put my own box on his lap.

Puck smiled back then stared at me, "Are you going to open it?"

I looked down at the red box, "Do you want to go first?"

Puck shook his head, "I want you to open your gift first."

"Ok," I took a deep breath before slipping the bow off of the box and ripping off the wrapping paper.

I looked inside the small box then back at Puck. He had to have spent a lot on this and it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nestled against some white stuffing was a silver charm bracelet. There was a dangling pink heart in the center with engraved beads on either side of it. On one bead, the letters _N.P. _were written while the other one had _S.H. _engraved. Next to the S.H. bead was what I recognized as a small version of a claddagh ring. On the opposite side, next to the N.P. bead, was a dangling gold guitar.

"Puck," I whispered. I wiped the tears that had started to form in my eyes before they could fall down my cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Puck whispered.

A choked laugh escaped my lips as I nodded my head, "I love it."

Puck smiled, "I'm glad."

I placed the box down next to me then threw my arms around Puck's neck, "I love you so much."

Puck chuckled, "I love you too."

I pulled away then glanced down at my gift on Puck's lap. It seemed kind of stupid now compared to his gift to me.

"My turn," Puck smiled before picking up the blue package.

I groaned as he unwrapped the box. He raised his eyebrows at me, but continued when I just shook my head.

Puck pulled the lid off of the box and picked up the book. I really hoped it wasn't stupid. He flipped open to the first page then glanced up at me with a smile which I returned.

"Did you make this?" Puck asked while flipping through the different pages filled with pictures of us ranging from when we were in elementary school to the other day when we went bowling.

"Yeah, do you think it's stupid?" I said quietly.

Puck shook his head, "It's sweet," he flipped to the back cover where there was a cd, "What's this?"

"That might be my favorite part," I smiled, "It's a cd with all of our favorite songs, _Don't Stop Believing, Ours, Sexy and I Know It..._you know, the obvious."

Puck laughed, "Thank you, I'll have to put them all on my iPod as it's own playlist when I get home."

"There's one other thing," I smiled as I reached past him and underneath my pillow.

"Are you going to put on some lingerie?" Puck asked softly.

I laughed, "No," I handed him the box, "Not even close."

"Darn," he mumbled with a smile on his face as he ripped off the paper, "Oh my gosh, thank you!"

I laughed, "You're welcome! But I don't understand how this is so exciting for you, it's just chocolate."

"Really good chocolate," Puck rolled his eyes as he opened the box before popping one of the chocolates in his mouth.

I giggled, "Can I have one?"

Puck stared at me, "Fine, but I have a condition."

I glanced up at the stairs then groaned, "Yeah, ok, fine, I'll take off my shirt for you."

Puck's eyes widened as I started to lift my shirt off. All of the sudden, his hands grabbed mine and pulled my shirt down.

"That's not what I meant, I would be fine if you just went to Shelby's with me to give Beth her present," he explained.

I felt the blush come back to my cheeks, "Oh," I mumbled.

Puck kissed me lightly, "Don't be embarrassed, I'd be totally ok if you took off your shirt, but right now, I kinda want to go see Beth. You can show me your boobs tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Maybe. I'll go with you to see Beth, just let me change."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat next to Puck on Shelby's couch, who was across from us on a chair, as we all watched Beth play with her new toys. She hadn't let go of Puck's dog since he helped her open the box so she was clinging onto to it while brushing the hair of her Bitty Twins Shelby had gotten her.

"Quinn said she'll come by in a little bit to give Beth a gift," Shelby said.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, she mentioned that to me too."

"Daddy," Beth said as she carefully walked towards Puck.

"Hey baby, do you like your gifts?" he asked as he picked her up.

Beth nodded her head and tried to clap with one hand and her dog.

I laughed lightly, "Here, I'll help you," I grabbed the dog from her hands so she could clap properly.

"No!" Beth reached over and grabbed the dog back.

"Beth," Shelby scolded, "She just wanted to help you clap."

"Daddy," Beth whined.

We all laughed, "No Beth, I'm not going to stop your mom from scolding you. You have to be nice to Sarah," Puck said.

There was a knock on the door before Quinn entered, "Hi guys, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," we replied as Quinn shook off some spare snowflakes then took off her coat.

"Hi!" Beth yelled.

Quinn smiled, "Hi Bethie. How are you?"

"Daddy!" Beth yelled as she held up the brown dog.

"Man, that dog is probably the best gift I've ever given," Puck smiled.

"It's very cute," Quinn said, "Do you want to open my gift now?"

Beth reached her hands out to grab the purple box from Quinn. I passed it to her then helped her tear off the paper. A small doll was sitting inside with blond curls, green eyes, and a yellow footie pajama set.

Beth tried to grab the doll from the box, but couldn't due to the wires holding it down.

"I'm sure Daddy can help you Beth," I said.

Sure enough, Shelby passed Puck the wire cutters and he preceded to cut the doll from the box. After a minute, Puck got the doll free and handed it to Beth who hugged it tightly along with the doll.

Beth snuggled into my chest as she played with the toys. Puck smiled at me and grabbed my hand with one of his and played with Beth's hair with the other.

Quinn sat on the love seat and watched Beth, "She's so perfect," she said quietly.

"She's the perfect mix of you two," Shelby agreed.

"I can't wait till she learns to sing," Puck whispered, "She's going to learn to sing, right?" he looked at Shelby.

She laughed, "Don't worry, she'll learn how to sing. She probably won't need to learn though since you guys are such great singers yourselves."

"I want to teach her how to play guitar," I spoke up.

"Yes! I'll help you," Puck said.

We all laughed then quieted down to stare at Beth. I was picturing her living with me and Puck on the weekends after we were done with college. We would all sit in the living room and watch tv or play our guitars. She would let me braid her hair before going out to hang out with Puck.

"Sarah," Puck nudged me and I turned back my attention to the present.

"Sorry, yeah?" I asked.

"Your phones ringing," Puck handed me my cellphone.

I glanced at the caller id before slipping Beth off my lap and onto Puck's and standing up. I retreated to the hallway so I could pay attention to what Mom was saying.

"Hey Mom," I greeted her.

"Hey Sars, I was just wondering when you'll be home," Mom returned.

"We'll probably leave in like 10-15 minutes."

"So is Noah coming over too?"

"For dinner, yeah I think so, he said he was free to spend the whole day with me, so I'm assuming he's coming over."

"Alright, that's all I needed. I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too," Mom hung up the phone and I slipped my own into my pocket.

I walked back out to the living room and resumed my place on the couch, "Mom just wanted to know when we'll be back for dinner."

Puck nodded, "Ok, we'll leave in a few."

"What do you have planned for today Quinn?" Shelby asked.

Quinn looked up from where she was sitting next to Beth on the ground, "My mom and I are going to go to my sister's house to have dinner with them," she replied.

Shelby smiled, "Sounds fun."

"Are you guys doing anything else today?" Puck asked.

"My parents are going to come over," Shelby said, "So Beth will get even more presents then."

Quinn and I exchanged a smile at the thought of how happy Beth was going to be in a few hours.

"Maybe we should go," Puck said abruptly.

"If you want to stay and play with Beth, we can. Mom said it's fine if we stay," I said quietly. Something just changed in Puck, he looked almost...unstable.

Puck shook his head, "We should go. Blaine and Rachel will there soon so we don't want to miss dinner."

"Ok," I whispered. I stood up and walked over to Beth on Quinn's lap before kissing the top of her head, "Merry Christmas Bethie."

Puck bent over and did the same, "I love you baby. Merry Christmas," he straightened up then grabbed my hand, leading me to the front door with Shelby on our heels.

"Is everything ok?" she asked quietly as we put on our coats.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Puck muttered as he zipped his up.

"Ok, well then, thank you for coming over. Beth really enjoyed your gifts," Shelby smiled.

Puck smiled back, "Yeah, I could tell," he opened the door, "Merry Christmas Shelby. Merry Christmas Quinn."

Quinn looked up, "Merry Christmas Puck," she looked down at Beth, "Can you say merry Christmas Beth?" she pointed towards me and Puck.

"Bye Daddy!" Beth smiled and waved.

Puck laughed before turning around and heading towards his truck.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I said before following Puck out the door.

"Ready?" Puck asked as he started up the truck.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Puck nodded then headed out. The drive home was quiet, the only noise was of the radio playing Christmas songs. I needed to make sure Puck was ok and intended to talk about it tonight after dinner.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Everything was delicious Carole," Rachel smiled across the table at Mom.

"Why thank you Rachel. Kurt did help though," Mom replied.

"You're too kind Carole," Kurt said.

Puck pushed around his leftover pecan pie. He was quiet for the past hour that we had spent at the dinner table. He really only spoke whenever talked to or when he needed the salt or butter. I was worried about him, something about Beth really set him off.

"What's your family doing tonight Puckerman?" Burt asked to Puck.

Puck looked up and cleared his throat, "Mom and Grace are going to some girl movie or something, I tried to stay out of it."

Burt nodded his head, he understood since he always tried to stay out of mine, Mom, and Kurt's way whenever we planned on doing something just the three of us.

"How's Beth doing?" Finn asked.

I noticed Puck's eyes glaze over and thought I was the only one who noticed, but I was wrong. Mom sat up straighter and almost reached towards his hand but stopped. Rachel looked between Puck and Finn before glaring at her boyfriend for even asking the question.

"She's, uh, good. She really liked all the presents," Puck smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Beth loved the dog Puck got her. She didn't let go of it the entire time," I added.

"Maybe you and Puck can go in the basement," Mom suggested.

I looked over at Puck who nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good," I said to Mom.

Puck and I stood up and walked to the basement. Once there, we sat on my bed. I curled into his side and felt his hands start to rub my back.

"It's not fair," he muttered.

I sat up, "What's not fair?"

"Beth gets to get presents and spend time with a family that's not even hers. Quinn and I are her real parents, so why aren't our families aloud to see her? I mean I definitely won't let my mom near her, but Grace would love to meet her. And Quinn's mom...she's a psychopath, but she took Quinn back so I guess she should be aloud to see her. Quinn's sister too. They should all be aloud to meet Beth, our daughter, their niece, their granddaughter," Puck finished with a deep breath.

"I know, baby, I know," I whispered as I pulled him in for a hug.

"This all sucks, I should have fought for her then I wouldn't be feeling this crappy right now," Puck muttered.

I nodded, a tear escaped my eye. This wasn't what Christmas was supposed to be like. We should be focussing on all the good today. Like the fact that Beth _is _here, that the two of us are together, that I'm back home.

Puck pulled away from me and cleared his throat. He reached around me then grabbed the box of chocolate I had given to him earlier. He opened up the lid then searched for the one he wanted before turning back to me.

"I will give this to you," Puck smirked, "If you take your shirt off."

I gasped, he's back and he's just as evil as before, "What makes you think I would work that hard for a piece of chocolate?"

Puck laughed, "You. Do you not remember a few hours ago when you automatically went to take off your shirt when you wanted a piece of this chocolate?"

I hid my head, "Yeah, I do remember that."

"And if I remember correctly, you said that you'll maybe take off your shirt for me so I could see your boobs. So come on, take it off and I'll give you some chocolate," the smirk on Puck's face grew with each word.

I took a deep breath, "Fine, it is Christmas, so I'll do as you say-"

"Yes!" Puck whispered.

"But," I held up a finger, "You have to take your shirt off as well."

Puck laughed before unbuttoning his black shirt and tossing it over his shoulder onto Kurt's bed, "Your turn."

I took a deep breath then slipped off my purple sweater which was followed closely by my grey tank top on it's way next to Puck's shirt.

"There you go, now give me the chocolate," I reached my hand out and motioned for him to place the chocolate in it.

Puck reached forward with the chocolate then stopped, "Bra off."

"Fine," I mumbled. I reached behind me and undid the clasp.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laid down on Puck's chest after having a heated make-out session for the past 45 minutes.

"Wow," he breathed.

"I know," I whispered.

"I love you so much," Puck said as he flipped me over onto my back and carefully held himself over me. He began kissing me everywhere he could.

"I love you too," I said softly as I lifted his head back up so his mouth was even with mine.

Puck kissed me again, "This is a very, extraordinary, merry Christmas," he said between each kiss.

I laughed, "I have to agree with you there."

"Hey Noah, your mom just called. She wanted to know why your not answering your phone and to say be home within an hour," Mom yelled down the stairs.

Puck grunted, "Got it," he yelled back. Puck rolled away from me then walked over to Kurt's bed where our shirts were laying, "Here," he tossed mine over before starting to button up his own shirt.

I slipped my tank top over my head followed by my sweater. Puck grabbed the book that I made and the box of chocolates that was now half empty.

"This was probably the best Christmas a Jew could ever ask for," Puck smiled as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Well I'm glad we got to spend it together then," I said against his chest.

Puck chuckled, "You're the reason why it was the best."

"I know," I smirked.

Puck whole-heartedly laughed, he was so different from the guy that barely talked at the dinner table compared to now, "You're amazing," he said.

"Do I even have to tell you my response?" I giggled.

Puck shook his head, "Let me guess, you were going to say, 'I know'?"

I laughed then nodded my head. Puck smiled before grabbing his phone from my side table.

"I should go, Mom called me seven times then text me four times, which is a surprise since she doesn't really know how to," Puck said with a glance towards me, "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I understand," I said as we started walking up the stairs then towards the front door.

Puck grabbed his jacket off the spare hook. He bent down to kiss me, "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

Puck stood up, "Merry Christmas everyone," he said to my family, Blaine, and Rachel.

"Merry Christmas."

"Have a good one."

"Glad you came."

"Come over anytime."

"See you on New Year's."

"Goodbye Noah."

Puck nodded then closed the door behind him as he walked over to his truck.

I stared out the window as he started it up. Puck caught my eye then winked and waved at me before pulling out of the driveway. I smiled back mid-wave. This really was the best Christmas I've ever had.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Wow, this was really long. I hope you enjoyed this. Anyone have any ideas for New Year's Eve? I was thinking that maybe someone would have a little too much to drink, but I don't want to spoil anything. The whole glee club will get together to celebrate the holiday, I'm just not sure where yet, so any suggestions? Oh my gosh, who saw On My Way? I swear, I was holding back tears throughout the whole thing. Ok, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, or even if you just want to talk.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout Outs: Ace5492 - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I walked over to where Rachel had pointed. I noticed that the time was 9:15. How the heck could Sarah have gotten drunk already?**_

_**Returning to someone else's point of view for half then back to one of my favorites.**_


	24. Bring in the New Year

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah spent Christmas together with the Hudson-Hummel family and Beth. Puck realized that the situation with Beth wasn't fair. Both Puck and Sarah admitted that it was the best Christmas ever. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Bring in the New Year_

**Finn's Point of View**

Sarah, Rachel, and I walked through the doors to Santana's house. She had invited the whole glee club over for a New Year's Eve party until two in the morning. It was 8:30 right now, so we had a long night ahead of us.

"I'm going to find Puck," Sarah said before running off to find her boyfriend.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I turned towards Rachel.

"Let's go find Kurt and Blaine," Rachel grabbed my hand then led me through the house.

We passed Sugar and Artie talking. Brittany and Santana trying to get Rory to go in Santana's bedroom with them. Mike and Tina laughing on the stairs. Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn eating in the kitchen. What we saw next made me stop in my tracks. Sarah was sitting on Puck's lap in the living room and they were having a heated make-out session.

"Just ignore them, they won't pull anything tonight," Rachel reassured me before grabbing my hand and continuing our search.

We found Kurt and Blaine sitting on the back porch talking quietly and laughing.

"Hello," Rachel greeted as she sat down next to Kurt.

I took the spot next to Blaine, "Hey."

"Hi, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing much, just got here," Rachel smiled.

"And yet somehow my sister's able to get her tongue down her boyfriend's throat in the five minutes since we arrived," I grumbled.

"She hasn't!" Kurt gasped.

I just shrugged.

"It's not a big deal you guys. Sarah's very responsible, even more so since her scare," Rachel defended Sarah.

"I have to agree with Rachel. I mean, the thought of being pregnant really freaked Sarah _and _Puck out so I highly doubt they're going to do anything else then make-out," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged again. I'll deal with it for tonight, it was New Year's Eve after all.

"I can't believe our senior year is half way done," Rachel whispered.

"Our life is just around the corner," Kurt added.

"I am definitely going to miss all of you next fall. It won't be the same," Blaine said quietly.

That's right, Blaine was a junior. He was going to be in Lima next fall when the rest of us were gone, not that I really planned on going that far.

"Hey, are you staying at McKinley for the next school year?" I asked Blaine.

"Planned on it," Blaine smiled, "Why? Want me to watch out for someone?" he winked.

"Sarah. Who knows what Puck's planning on doing this upcoming year, but he's not going to be in McKinley so Sarah's free to be pushed around and slushied," I admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll cover her the best I can," Blaine said.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Let's not talk about the future," Rachel suddenly said.

We all turned towards her with our mouths open. The future was one of Rachel's favorite subjects.

"Excuse me?" Kurt gaped, "But since when do you not want to talk about the great future of Rachel Berry?"

"I just don't right now," Rachel shrugged, "No big deal." She stood up, "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else want one?"

"I'll take a Pepsi," Blaine told her.

"Just a water will be fine," Kurt spoke up.

I stared at my brother and his boyfriend, "Do you not realize that it's New Year's Eve? Live a little."

They looked back at me then at each other.

"Fine, beer," Blaine said to Rachel.

"I'll come with you so I can mix something," Kurt stood up.

"Beer please Rach?" I asked.

Rachel looked down at me, "Not a lot, but you'll be fine with one for now."

Kurt and Rachel walked away and Blaine moved over a little.

"So, are you and Rachel ready to ring in the New Year together?" he asked.

"Yeah, I plan on making that first kiss something special," I told him, "What about you and Kurt?"

Blaine shrugged, "We'll see."

I sensed something else behind his words, but decided I didn't need to know. We sat in silence and just stared at the stars. I wondered where the "Finn Hudson" star was at.

"Finn!" Kurt's voice yelled.

I looked behind me to see Kurt and Rachel charging through the back door.

"Finn, you have to get inside now," Rachel said as she tried to pull me up.

"What's going on?" I asked. They were scaring me with how they were acting.

"Sarah's laying half-naked on top of Puck on the living room floor and he's doing nothing to stop her, I think they're drunk," Rachel blurted out in a rush.

Blaine stood up, "Do you think they're going to...?"

I pushed past Rachel and to the back door, "Where?"

Rachel pointed to the left of the house.

I walked over to where Rachel had pointed. I noticed that the time was 9:15. How the heck could Sarah have gotten drunk already?

Sure enough, there in the middle of the floor, Sarah and Puck were having some sort of gross pre-sex thing where they were half-naked and making out.

I pulled Sarah off of Puck, "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Woah, that felt weird," Sarah slurred as she fell against me.

"You got her drunk?" I yelled this time at Puck.

Puck sat up, "I don't know what you're talking about. We were just having some fun."

I spat, "Yeah, you took advantage of her is what you did!"

"Stop yelling, it hurts," Sarah moaned.

I adjusted her so I was carrying her bridal style, "Come on," I grumbled.

I carried her down the hall where I was guessing a bathroom would be located. I placed her in the shower then turned on the cold water.

Sarah screamed, "Get me out!"

I grabbed her arms and held her under the water, "Stay still!"

"Finn!" Sarah screamed back.

"What is going on in here?" Santana yelled as she threw open the door, "I'm in my bedroom and then I hear yelling downstairs and when I arrive, Puckerman's sitting with his head in his hands and six empty beer bottles to his left next to his and Sarah's shirts! So I followed the screaming and shower noises and I walk in on some weird brother/sister shower thing!"

"He got her drunk then tried to sleep with her Santana!" I yelled, "What was I supposed to do? I can't have her drunk all night, she needs to be fixed and that can be done with a cold shower."

Sarah whimpered and we both turned to look at her. Santana seemed to soften a little.

"Towels are in that cupboard," she pointed to my right, "I'll go get some of my spare clothes and have Puck sober up," Santana left the room.

"I'm so sorry Finn," Sarah whispered. She stood shivering underneath the pounding, frozen water, "I am so sorry."

I stared at my sister. Her eyes didn't seem as glazed over and it looked like she was able to focus on her surroundings.

I sighed, "It's ok, here," I turned off the water then helped her climb out of the shower. I passed her one of the towels which she automatically wrapped around her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked.

Sarah glanced up at me then at the ground, "I don't remember," she whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" I prodded.

Sarah took a deep breath, "I remember finding Puck sitting on the couch with some beer. I went to grab one, but he stopped me so I kissed him. Puck got distracted so I started drinking the beer, then another, then Puck grabbed some more, so I had those. Puck had just as much as me. Next thing I know, I'm standing in Santana's shower, freezing my butt off."

"Fine, let's just get you cleaned up then," I muttered. I felt kinda bad for her, she didn't realize what she was doing. I was surprised with Puck though, usually he can control his alcohol.

There was a knock on the door, then Santana entered, "Here, you can wear these. Just return them when you're done."

Sarah nodded, "Thanks," she said quietly.

The door opened again, but this time Puck entered, "Sarah," he ran towards her and picked her up in a huge hug, "I knew I shouldn't have let you have those beers."

"Yeah, well, you did, so leave so Sarah can change," I pushed Puck away from Sarah.

Puck nodded, "Ok. I'm sorry Finn, really, I am," Puck turned and left the bathroom with Santana on his heels.

"I'll wait outside for you," I told Sarah as I left the bathroom.

Once outside, I leaned against the wall and slowly sat down against it. Rachel came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I replied.

"How is she?"

"Wet."

Rachel laughed, "Are you ok?"

I shrugged, "Just mad. I can't believe Puck got her drunk, he knew she's hasn't had any alcohol before. I'm also kinda surprised that she fell that easily."

Rachel nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom with Santana's clothes on and her's in her arms, "I'm going to thank Santana then grab some water."

I watched Sarah's walk away and sighed. I stood up and reached down to help Rachel up, "Let's go watch the New Year's Eve show with the others."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I walked outside with two water bottles. Sarah was sitting on the porch with her head in her hands.

"Hey," I said softly as I got closer.

Sarah looked up, "Hey," she whispered.

"Finn's pretty mad, huh?" I asked as I sat down.

Sarah nodded.

I passed her a water, "Drink this, it'll help with the headache."

"Thanks," Sarah leaned her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, "What a way to bring in the new year."

Sarah laughed, "Hey, it's not ruined yet, it's only ten. We have two more hours."

I smiled down at her, "Unfortunately, we can't do too much because Finn might actually kill me this time."

Sarah laughed again and pulled me closer, "I'm sorry, I was stupid."

I shrugged, "I've been there, no big deal."

Sarah reached up and kissed me, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said softly.

There was some loud laughter that rang through the slightly open door.

"Wanna go join them?" I asked Sarah.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Come on, let's go beat them at whatever game they're playing."

I laughed then stood up and helped Sarah. She wavered a little, but then regained her balance by grabbing on my arm.

"Maybe you should lay off the wine and beer," I suggested.

Sarah laughed then punched my arm, "I'll be fine."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Everyone was gathered around the flat screen in the Lopez living room at 11:58.

Sarah squeezed my hand and jumped up and down, "It's almost here!"

I laughed. Sarah always loved New Year's Eve and I was happy that we were spending it together again.

Rachel screamed when the clock on the tv chimed 11:59. Everyone laughed and started getting our pots, pans, whistles, and blowers together so we could run outside.

Ryan Seacrest started the 20 second countdown on the tv. Finn punched my shoulder and smiled as Rachel clung to his waist. Santana and Brittany started jumping around. Rory smiled as Sugar grabbed his hand from where she was sitting on Artie's lap. Quinn grabbed Sam and Mercede's hands and started jumping. Mike and Tina hugged each other tightly. Kurt and Blaine were just enjoying each other's company on the couch. Sarah started jumping up and down, trying to bring me with her.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close against me, "Calm down," I laughed.

Sarah giggled, "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

Santana turned up the tv.

"Ten!"

We all started screaming and yelling along with the tv.

"Nine!"

The smile on Sarah's face was as big as the party in New York.

"Eight!"

I smiled back down at my girlfriend.

"Seven!"

I don't think I've ever been in a room this loud.

"Six!"

Sarah grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"Five!"

I laughed at how happy she was.

"Four!"

Sarah's eyes shined with tears of joy.

"Three!"

My voice felt hoarse and it wasn't even 2012 yet.

"Two!"

All the girls let out an ear piercing scream.

"One!"

I picked Sarah up in my arms.

"Happy New Year!"

The room erupted into screams and yells as the huge ball on the tv hit the ground. Sarah's arms tightened around my neck as she kissed me.

"I love you!" she yelled over all the screams.

"Love you too!" I laughed.

I swung Sarah around then set her down. She ran over to Finn and jumped in his arms.

Rachel tapped my shoulder, "Happy New Year Noah!"

"Happy New Year Berry!" I said back.

She gave me a quick hug before running over to Kurt and Blaine.

Quinn ran over and hugged me tightly, "Happy New Year Puck!"

I laughed, "Happy New Year Quinn!"

"Everyone outside!" Santana screamed.

Sarah ran back to me and grabbed my hand as she dragged me outside with everyone else. Fireworks littered the sky in celebration of the new year. We all started running around, screaming and banging our pots and pans together. There were flashes from the various cameras going off across the yard.

"Puck! Sarah! Get together! I want a picture!" Kurt yelled at the two of us.

Sarah and I smiled brightly as we were blinded by the flash of Kurt's digital camera.

All of us continued to run around for another few minutes before we got tired and filed back inside.

I sat on the couch and Sarah plopped on my lap. She moved down a little so her head was under my chin.

"Best New Year's Eve ever," she said quietly.

I laughed then turned her around so I could see her face, "We've had the best Christmas ever, the best New Year's Eve ever, I'm ready to have the best year ever. What about you?"

Sarah smiled then kissed me.

Finn and Rachel sat down next to us with a small laugh.

"Hey," Finn smiled.

"We good man?" I asked.

Finn glanced at Sarah who pleaded through her smile, he chuckled lightly, "Yeah, we're good."

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed as she threw her arms around Finn's shoulders.

"Who wants a game of spin the bottle?" Artie announced.

Everyone nodded and laughed as we all gathered around the bottle in the center of the room. Sarah fell into my side so I wrapped an arm around her. She smiled up at me which I returned.

"Happy New Year," I whispered quietly.

"Happy New Year," Sarah said softly.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I love New Year's Eve so much and was so excited to write this. Next chapter will be the Yes/No episode, or at least some of it. I've been waiting to write it since the episode aired. I'm thinking about dropping a little bomb, sort of, either next chapter or the next. It'll add a little twist on the whole thing I think. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, so if you are, or even aren't, PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. I really enjoy reading them, they make me smile.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout Outs: Ace5492 - Thank you so much!_

_Midnight LeAnn - Thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I pulled away from Puck and slid off his lap. Finn looked furious at Mom and Burt, who in turn looked concerned.**_

_**You might realize what Sarah's going to find out if you remember what secret Finn discovered during that episode.**_


	25. Betrayal

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Everyone went over Santana's house to celebrate New Year's Eve. Sarah ended up getting drunk. Finn was furious but ended up forgiving both Sarah and Puck. Puck claimed said it was going to be the best year ever. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Betrayal_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck and I were making out on the couch since we were home alone. Mom and Burt had some meeting at the school with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, which was weird because Mr. Schue had called and asked if Finn could meet him there too. Kurt was out with Blaine, they were at a movie having a date night.

Puck's mouth trailed down my neck and my breathing hitched in my throat. His thumbs were rubbing small circles above my waist line where his hands were placed.

I heard the car pull up in the driveway followed by the slamming of doors. I was about to get off Puck when the door flew open and Finn came running through with Mom and Burt on his heels. I pulled away from Puck and slid off his lap. Finn looked furious at Mom and Burt, who in turn looked concerned.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Finn marched towards me, making Puck grab me around the waist and pull me tighter against him. I completely understood because right now, Finn was scaring me.

"They're liars!" Finn pointed towards Mom and Burt, "They've kept the biggest secret of our lives away from us."

"Finn," Mom said as she started walking towards him, "Don't blame Burt, I'm the one who's been keeping this from you. Burt just found out a few hours ago before we left to go talk to you."

"I am so confused," Puck said quietly.

"Finn wants to join the army to follow in your dad's footsteps," Burt said softly as he walked near Mom.

"No!" I whispered, "Dad died in the army, do you really want to end up like that?"

Finn scoffed, "End up dead in the army, or end up like Dad?"

I was so confused, he was talking like Dad didn't die during the war.

"Finn," Mom pleaded.

Finn spun around to face her, "Why can't she know? Sarah needs to know the truth. And you know what? So does Puck. Dad was just as much a father to Puck as he was to me and Sarah."

"Not like this," Mom said quietly.

Finn spun back around, "Dad died due to drug overdose in Cincinnati. He didn't die because of a gunshot or explosion, he died because he couldn't take it anymore. Not us, not Mom, not the army. He practically killed himself," he started off angry, then ended softly. There were tears in his eyes and I felt some drip down my face as well.

Puck's grip loosened around my waist and one hand went to his face which he rubbed up and down. His breathing was shallow and quick like he was trying not to break down himself.

"Is it true?" I asked Mom. My voice came out hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"I didn't want you guys to be upset," Mom whispered back.

"So instead you lied to us. Our dad's not a hero, he's a druggee," I stated angrily.

I stood up, Puck's hand dropping from my waist. I walked towards the basement door, only pausing to wait for Puck, "Puck, can you please come downstairs with me?"

Puck's head whipped from me to Mom before standing up. His arms shook lightly, "Mr. Chris was a drug addict?" he asked quietly.

Mom looked confused before slowly nodding her head, "Only at the end, he never went back to war after that camping trip with you guys, he went to Cincinnati which is where he overdosed."

"I'm gonna get sick," Finn muttered before walking from the room and to the bathroom.

Puck's shaking got worse and he was barely able to get his words out, "Does my mom know?"

Mom nodded her head, "I'm sorry Noah, she knew from the beginning," she reached her arms forward as if to give him a hug, but Puck backed away.

"No," he shook his head, "Mr. Chris was like a father to me. I thought he was a real hero for taking me and Grace under his arm, but really he was no better than my biological dad, a Lima Loser."

The tears streamed down my face with each word. I wanted to hold him and tell him it was ok, but truthfully, it wasn't. I was just as upset as Puck, only for different reasons, at least most of them were different.

Puck walked towards me and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and sat on my bed. I instantly collapsed into sobs on his shoulder. Puck's hands rubbed up and down my back. I couldn't stop shaking and neither could Puck. I felt his own body shake and could feel a few of his tears hit the back of my neck. After a few minutes, Puck pulled away and looked anywhere but at me.

I placed my hand on his face, "Hey, look at me," I prodded lightly.

Puck turned to look at me. His eyes were a light pink color and his face was kind of splotchy. I was guessing I looked the same. I noticed the box of tissues on my nightstand, so I grabbed them and passed a few to Puck.

He shook his head, "Tissues are for girls," he croaked. Instead, Puck wiped is eyes on his shirt sleeve.

We stayed quiet for a second before Puck reached over and wiped my own tears with his thumb, "I hate when you cry," he said quietly.

"How can I not?" I asked, "I just found out my dad was a freaking drug addict and died because of an overdose, not in war," the tears that Puck had just wiped away returned and fell from my eyes.

"I know," Puck whispered, "I just found out the man I looked up to for years isn't any better than the one who abandoned me."

"Mom lied to us," I said. My voice scared me, it was hoarse and angry, a noise that I never thought would come from my mouth.

Puck grabbed my hand, "If you're mom told the truth, would you have ever left?"

That was something I hadn't thought of. What if I had known the real reason Dad was dead? Would I have stayed? I left because my dad was gone and Dad was still gone anyways, but for a different reason. If Mom had told us he left to have drugs because he didn't want us, I actually might have stayed. I left because Dad was my everything, but he betrayed us and left to die, that would have changed everything three years ago.

I looked back up at Puck, "No," I said quietly.

Puck pulled me onto his lap and started rocking me softly.

"This sucks," he finally said.

I let out a choked laugh, "Yeah, but would we have actually ended up together if I didn't leave?"

_*First day of the 2011-2012 school year if Sarah had stayed. Sarah's Point of View*_

_I walked into the choir room and sat down next to Mercedes._

_"Hey, how's the first day of sophomore year?" she asked._

_I groaned, "Wonderful. I couldn't wait to get here. What about you Miss Senior?"_

_"I can't believe it's my senior year," Mercedes smiled at me, "I'm kinda scared of the future."_

_I nodded and was about to talk when I was interrupted by my best friend._

_"Hello ladies," Puck said as he grabbed the chair next to me and sat down._

_"Hey," I smiled. Secretly, I sort of liked Puck, he always looked out for me and knew exactly how to make me laugh and smile. Plus, our voices sounded amazing together when we sang. I don't think Puck thinks the same of me though seeing as no matter how hard I flirt, he always just looks past it and finds some new girl to sleep with._

_"Do I have to beat anyone up?" Puck teased me._

_I shook my head and laughed, "Not yet, but it is just the first day."_

_Mercedes stood up, "I'm going to leave you two to yourselves," she walked over to where Kurt was sitting._

_Mercedes knew of my small crush. While she didn't fully support it, she wanted it to work out for the better in my favor._

_"I was thinking, maybe we could do something sometime," Puck suggested._

_I felt my face heat up as a smile formed on my face, "Ok."_

_"Awesome, come over on Friday. You know where I live," Puck winked then went over to talk to Artie and Mike._

_Mercedes and Kurt ran over._

_"Oh my God, did Puckerman just ask you out?" my step-brother squealed._

_I nodded, "I think so."_

_"I am so happy for you," Mercedes hugged me._

_Mr. Schue walked in so we all quieted down to hear what he said._

_~~~~~GLEE~~~~~_

_Puck carefully laid me down on his bed then continued to kiss me._

_I had been in his room before, too many times to count actually, but this time was so different. We weren't going to play video games or watch movies and toss popcorn around, we were going to do the things that has made Puck famous amongst all the girls at McKinley._

_All of the sudden, Puck stopped and sat up breathing heavily._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up._

_"I just realized what day it was, we can't do this," Puck said. He looked like he was blushing slightly._

_"What are you talking about?" I was so confused, what was wrong with me?_

_Puck looked pointedly at my stomach, maybe a bit lower, "If we went through, you could get pregnant."_

_I groaned, of course Puck would remember that one little fact about me that I hated him knowing, "Just use protection," I said as I scooted closer._

_Puck shook his head, "I don't do that."_

_"Why? I thought after Beth you would want to because you didn't want to screw up someone's life again," I crossed my arms._

_"Don't mention Beth," he said quietly, "I said no and no means no."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You are unbelievable Puck. You're just scared that I'm going to want the kid if I got pregnant and that would tie you to one person even more."_

_"You know I wanted to keep Beth! Oh my God Sarah, just go. I thought you were different, that you actually cared what I thought and believed, not that you would use my past fears and mistakes against me," Puck stood up and pointed towards the door._

_I felt tears come to my eyes, "Goodbye Noah," I said quietly._

_*Back to Present*_

"It wouldn't have worked out. We know too much about each other," I said softly.

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, I was thinking that you would consider me of too much of a jerk because you actually saw everything that I've done wrong."

"Don't remind me, I can leave at any moment," I teased.

Finn came running down the stairs and over to his dresser. He had a duffel bag in his hands and started stuffing his clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving," Finn grunted as he put his shoes on.

"Where?" Puck asked.

"Rachel's. I can't stand it here anymore," Finn said, "Mom lied to us."

I felt the tears come back to my eyes and hid my face in Puck's neck. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards it. Finn was kneeling in front of me.

"Listen here, ok?" Finn started, "You're welcome to come to Rachel's anytime. When you realize we shouldn't be here, just come on over."

"Ok," I nodded. I threw my arms around Finn's neck and started crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright," he whispered, "We'll figure this out. I'll see you tomorrow."

Finn pulled away and stood up. He clapped a hand on Puck's shoulder then grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs.

I turned and looked at Puck. He stared off behind me for a second before giving me a small smile.

"You gonna be ok?" Puck asked quietly as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"I don't know. Are you?" everything was going to be different now and I honestly didn't know how I was going to be able to handle it.

Puck took a deep breath, "I don't know," he gave me another smile, "It'll take time to get used to."

I nodded then fell onto his lap with a sigh, "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked softly.

Puck chuckled, "What will Burt and your mom say?"

"I don't care," I whined, "We won't do anything. I just want you to hold me while I sleep in case I have a bad dream or something."

Puck laid back against my pillows while still holding me, "We can't have that now can we?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you," I said against his chest.

"I love you too," Puck said.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Rory's Point of View**

I walked out of the locker room with Finn when I noticed Sarah sitting by herself against the wall.

"Hey," Finn hit my shoulder, "See you."

I nodded and watched as he walked over to Rachel. I turned and walked over to Sarah and sat down next to her.

"Hi Sarah," I said.

Sarah turned and smiled at me, "Hi Rory."

"It's nice that Ms. Pillsbury said yes to Mr. Shuester, don't you think?" I asked. Sarah seemed upset about something but I don't think I could ask her right away.

"Yeah, I'm glad it finally happened," Sarah said as she played with the zipper on the jacket she was wearing. We were quiet for a minute, Sarah looked like she was on the edge of tears any second now.

"Are you ok?" I said softly.

Sarah glanced up at me then back up at the ground then back up at me, "No."

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Last night I found out my dad didn't die during the war, he actually died because he overdosed on some drugs that he got in Cincinnati."

That was big, "Oh," I said quietly, I didn't expect to hear that, "I'm sorry," I slipped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed softly, "If you need anything, I'm here."

Sarah looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks Rory, that means a lot. Plus, you already have helped a little."

That confused me, "What do you mean?"

Sarah laughed lightly, "Puck might have come up with the idea of a charm bracelet for Christmas, but I know you were the one who suggested a claddagh ring."

I chuckled, "Guilty," I put my hand in the air.

"Here, look," Sarah held up her wrist, but there was nothing on it, "Oh, I must have left it in the locker room. I'm going to go get it."

Sarah stood up and ran back into the girl's locker room before it was locked for the night.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Puck standing over me, "Hey," I stood up next to him.

"Listen here," Puck backed me into the wall and I took a deep breath, "Sarah's mine. You can be friends, even though I would prefer if you didn't, but next time I catch your arm around my girlfriend, you will be in a dumpster the next day. Got it?" the features on his face were hard, he was sort of scaring me.

I nodded, "Got it," I choked out.

"Now, one question," Puck backed away, "Tell me what was wrong with her," his face softened slightly.

"She's upset about her dad," I said.

Puck nodded then rubbed a hand over his head, "Should have known," he said quietly, I think to himself.

"Rory!" Sarah came out of the locker room, "Look," she held out her wrist with the charm bracelet handing loosely from it. Sure enough, there was a small claddagh ring dangling from the silver chain.

"Wow, it's really nice Sarah," I smiled at her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Puck glaring at me, however, Sarah didn't.

"I know," she smiled back then looked at Puck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him, "It was the best Christmas ever."

Puck smiled then leaned down to kiss her. After a second, he looked back up at me, "We'll see you later," he nodded.

"Bye Rory," Sarah smiled.

"Goodbye," I said with my own smile.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Carole Hudson's Point of View**

Burt and I stared at each other across the table. What were we going to tell the kids? They were already mad at us, we shouldn't push it.

"How will we tell them?" Burt asked quietly.

"I have no idea," I shook my head.

"I think Kurt will be excited, but Finn and Sarah? I don't know," Burt said what I was thinking, "I am so excited Carole, ecstatic, but the thought of how the kids will react scares me."

I nodded, "It's what Sarah always wanted, but I don't know about now after everything that's happened."

The door opened and in walked Finn, Sarah, Kurt, and Puck. The four of them were all laughing and joking around. They stopped when they noticed Burt and I sitting at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

Burt and I exchanged a look.

"No," Burt started, "We have to tell you guys something though."

"Let me guess, Kurt's mom died because of a drug overdose and not from leukemia?" Sarah scoffed.

Puck grabbed Sarah's hand, "Calm down," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

Kurt's face paled, "Oh God no, Dad please."

"No Kurt, that's not what I was going to say," Burt said.

"It's actually almost the opposite," I smiled at my kids; biological, step, pretend; they meant so much to me and I only hoped that this news would bring them as much joy as it brought me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, so I hope you guys liked it. I added some of the stuff that I think you guys wanted: more Rory, a little twist/surprise, drama. What do you guys think would happen if Sarah had been in the episodes? As in, any ideas on what I should have happen? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. I'm always welcome to them and I love to read the reviews, they make me smile.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Shout Outs: finchel4ever - Yup :)_

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_REDROBINS007 - Thanks! I hope I haven't ruined anything for you if you didn't want to find them out. We have to wait until April 10th here for another episode, and it makes me so mad and upset. Is that how you feel too with the hiatus there?_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - I think what I have planned with Carole and Burt will be the thing you wanted._

_Midnight LeAnn - I hope those were all good "Wow"s :) And good guess ;)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah and Puck looked just as confused as I felt while Kurt looked like he could jump for joy. Did Mom really just say what I think she said?**_

_**I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while and decided that maybe now would be a good time to pull it out and dust it off. Plus, I can't wait to have you guys interact with it as well.**_


	26. I Can't Believe This

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: The real reason for the death of Finn and Sarah's father came to light for everyone to know. Puck warned Rory to stay away from Sarah or else he'll be in the dumpster. Burt and Carole have a game changer for their kids.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Can't Believe This_

**Finn's Point of View**

I held open the door for Puck, Sarah, and Kurt. We had just come home from Mr. Schue's proposal to Ms. Pillsbury. It had actually given me an idea.

"Why thank you kind sir," Puck bowed in front of me.

We all laughed and I hit him upside the head, "Dork."

We started walking towards our room when we noticed Burt and Mom sitting at the kitchen table. They looked worried about something.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

Mom and Burt gave each other a look before looking back at us.

"No," Burt started, "We have to tell you guys something though."

"Let me guess, Kurt's mom died because of a drug overdose and not from leukemia?" Sarah scoffed.

Puck grabbed Sarah's hand, "Calm down," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

Kurt's face paled, "Oh God no, Dad please."

"No Kurt, that's not what I was going to say," Burt said.

"It's actually almost the opposite," Mom smiled at us.

"What's the opposite of death?" I asked.

"No you're not!" Kurt beamed.

Mom and Burt smiled softly, "Yeah," Mom said quietly.

"I don't get it," Puck whispered.

"I'm pregnant," Mom's smile grew. She stared at me and Sarah.

Sarah and Puck looked just as confused as I felt while Kurt looked like he could jump for joy. Did Mom really just say what I think she said?

"That's impossible," Sarah said.

Mom shook her head, "No, it's not," she had a small smile on her face.

Kurt ran over and gave Mom a hug, "This is amazing! I can't wait to decorate the nursery or pick out the clothes! We're getting a new house right?"

Burt chuckled, "Yeah, so now instead of looking for a four bedroom house, we have to look for a five bedroom."

"That's silly," Sarah said, "Kurt's going to be at NYADA next fall and Finn's going to be..." she trailed off.

"I'm going to be in New York with Rachel," I told them. I wasn't planning on going to college, it's not for me. I'll just find something in New York by Broadway or wherever Rachel was.

"See," Sarah pointed out, "Just a three bedroom house with a basement for when Kurt and Finn come home."

Mom's smile grew, "So you're ok with this?" she asked Sarah, but since she glanced at me, I was probably supposed to answer too.

Sarah shrugged, "I guess, I need to be able to trust someone in this house. Why not a baby?"

Mom's face froze, "Sarah-"

"It's fine," my sister stated before grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him downstairs.

"Congrats Ms. Carole," Puck called over his shoulder before following Sarah.

"What do you think Finn?" Burt asked.

"It'll be cool to have a baby, I guess," I said and really, that's how I felt. I'm not really going to be here to see it anyways, so I won't have to worry about babysitting or anything.

"I'm going to have to start planning!" Kurt exclaimed before running out of the kitchen and into the basement to get, what I'm guessing was, his laptop.

"How'd the proposal go?" Mom asked.

I sat down at the table, "Ms. Pillsbury said yes."

"That's great," Mom smiled.

Burt nodded, "So when's the wedding?"

"No idea," I said as Kurt ran back up stairs.

"Ok, so I'm thinking we find out the sex of the baby which will make this all a lot easier. Plus, it'll allow us to get way cuter ideas in the room," he started while loading up the computer and sitting down.

"I'm going to go downstairs and leave you guys to your planning," I said sort of to myself since everyone was now gathered around the laptop.

I started walking down the stairs when I heard music coming from them. It didn't sound like an iPod or computer, it was happening right now.

_(**Puck, **Sarah, **Both**)_

_**I thought that dreams belonged to other men**_

_**Cos each time I got close they'd fall apart again**_

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone, oh how could I have known_

_**That all my life I only needed you**_

_**Oh, almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise, how could we ask for more**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_Paradise_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck and Sarah stood in front of us singing with Puck playing his guitar. Rachel grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I can't help but think of us," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and smiled before looking back up at my sister and friend.

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find_

_I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind_

_**And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day**_

_**They're finally coming true, I'll share them all with you**_

_**Cos now we hold the future in our hands**_

_**Oh, almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise, how could we ask for more**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_**Paradise**_

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away_

_**It's getting closer, closer every day**_

_**Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise, how could we ask for more**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_Paradise, **paradise**, **paradise**_

Sarah and Puck smiled at each other as Mr. Schue walked over to them.

"Wow, that was amazing you guys!" he clapped, "Where'd it come from?"

"I guess everything's changing and I hated it. That's when I realized there's one thing that isn't changing, so we sang about it," Sarah explained.

Puck looked embarrassed as he nodded. He took his guitar off then grabbed Sarah's hand and led her to the chairs.

"Wonderful job," Rachel told them.

"Thanks," both Puck and Sarah said.

"You know what? I think it's actually time to go," Mr. Schue announced with a glance to his watch, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow," he walked into his office as everyone stood up.

"Finn."

I turned towards Sarah, "Yeah? Is Puck driving you home?"

She shook her head, "No, I wanted to go home with you."

"Oh, ok," I stood still as Sarah put on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"I'll call you tonight," Puck smiled at Sarah before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Bye," she said softly.

Puck walked out of the room and Rachel turned towards me.

"I'll catch a ride with Noah," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "There's enough room for three people in my car."

"It's fine, you guys need to talk. I'll talk to you later," Rachel went on her tip toes and kissed me lightly before heading out the door, "Noah!" I heard her yell.

Sarah pushed me forward, "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry so let's get some shakes at McDonald's."

I laughed, "And who's paying?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You, now walk."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah and I were sitting in the corner booth drinking our shakes and eating some fries.

"What's up?" I asked, "You always go home with Puck, why not today?"

"What do you really think of Mom and Burt having a baby?" Sarah countered.

"Um," I wasn't expecting that, "Well, it's good for them...I guess."

"I think they're too old," Sarah shrugged.

"So you don't think they should have a baby?"

"I just don't think it's possible. Plus, it'll be weird."

She had a point. I took another sip of my shake and stared at Sarah. She was the baby in the family, but soon...

"You're jealous," I declared with a wave of a fry.

"What?" Sarah looked at me like I grew two heads, but I could see the blush rise in her cheeks.

"You're realizing that a baby is going to take away any attention from you," I told her.

Sarah glanced down at her shake and stayed quiet.

"Come on Sars, it'll be fine. Mom and Burt will stay pay attention to you. Even more since Kurt and I won't be there."

"Maybe I should tell them I thought I was pregnant," Sarah looked back up at me.

"Sarah," I groaned, "I don't want to think of that. Why do you need the attention? They're trying to get on you're good side after the other day, don't do anything to ruin that."

"Fine, maybe I should forgive them," Sarah muttered.

"That's my girl," I smiled.

Sarah laughed, "It's like I'm your pet or something."

"I _could_ fit you in my pocket, midget," I laughed back.

Sarah threw a fry at me, "Moron."

"Come on, let's go home," I stood up.

Sarah and I walked to the doors, tossing our trash out on the way. I was about to open the door myself when it was pushed open and smacked me in the head.

Sarah started laughing, but stopped when she realized who pushed the door.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" Ms. Corcoran asked. She had Beth in her arms who went into a fit of giggles and started clapping when she saw Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. The little girl looked like a mini Quinn, except her eyes, she had Puck's eyes.

"Hi Bethie," Sarah smiled, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked Ms. Corcoran.

"Just getting some ice-cream," she explained as she readjusted Beth, "We'll get out of your way so you can go," Ms. Corcoran moved over and Sarah walked through the door.

"Bye," Sarah said.

"Bye," a small voice said.

I looked up and realized Beth had said it, "Um, bye," I muttered before following Sarah to the car. I unlocked it then hopped in the driver's side.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

I knew exactly what she meant, "Sore spot," I said as I started the car and pulled out onto the road.

Sarah nodded then stayed quiet. She knew when to talk and when to just leave things alone, something I appreciated.

I can't believe Beth was that big. If she had been mine, we would have kept her...I think. Would she have my eyes instead of Puck's? Or would those have been soft brown curls on her head instead of blond ones? Would her name even be Beth?

"Maybe having a baby around won't be so bad," Sarah eventually spoke up as I turned onto our street.

"I'm glad you came around," I smiled at her.

I pulled into the driveway then jumped down from the car. I walked through the door after Sarah.

"Mom, Burt, I have something to say," she said as we walked into the kitchen where they were talking while making dinner.

"What's that?" Mom asked. She put down her knife and looked up.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You know how much Dad meant to me, so to suddenly hear he didn't act the way I thought he did, it hurt. And I really am happy that you're pregnant, it'll be fun," Sarah said softly.

Mom stared at her for a second before rushing forward and giving her a hug, "I love you honey."

"Love you too Mom," Sarah said into Mom's shoulder.

Mom looked up, "Come here Finn," she smiled.

I chuckled and walked over to my family. I wrapped my arms around Sarah and Mom and squeezed hard.

"Stop Finn! That hurts!" Sarah whined.

I laughed.

"Ok, everyone off, family moment over," Mom said as she pulled away.

"Nice going Finn, ruin everything," Sarah scoffed before pushing my shoulder.

"Hey," I pushed her back.

Sarah fell back a little then looked up at me, "That's it," she lunged at me and I took off towards the basement.

"Don't break anything!" I heard Mom yell, "Bones included!"

Sarah pushed me onto my bed, "Idiot."

"I am not an idiot," I replied with a soft kick to her stomach.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Sure," she said as she sat on her bed and took her jacket off. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked as I sat up.

Sarah smirked at me before turning back to her phone, "Hey, one sec, let me put you on speaker," she set the phone on her bed, "Ok."

"What's going on?" Puck's voice filled the room.

"Seriously Sarah?" I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Hey babe?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Is Finn an idiot?"

I threw my pillow at her which smacked her on the top of her head.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"He doesn't think he is, but I know I'm right," Sarah smirked at me again.

"Finn's not an idiot," Puck started.

"Ha!" I yelled.

"He's just slow," Puck finished.

Sarah laughed and rolled around on her bed.

"I hate you Puckerman," I yelled at the phone.

Puck's laughter added to Sarah's.

"Ok, I'll turn off speaker phone now. Thank you," Sarah picked up the phone and hit a button before putting it up to her ear, "Yeah, we're home now," she said as she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

I smiled and was about to lean back into my pillows when my phone blared _Faithfully_. I picked it up and saw Rachel's face staring up at me.

"Hello," I greeted after hitting talk.

"Are you home yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

I smiled, "Well, here I am, all yours. I don't think I'll get interrupted."

"Good, I like when you're just mine."

"Hey, will you be honest with me?" I asked. I wanted Rachel's opinion on something.

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What do you think? So when it comes time, you guys can vote for gender, baby names, stuff like that. The song Sarah and Puck sang was called _Almost Paradise _from the Footloose cd. You should listen to it, I love the song which is kinda why I just threw it in there because I wanted them to sing it. I'm open to all suggestions, questions, comments, concerns so PLEASE REVIEW! I love them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight in front of me. The tissues, towels, water bottles, glasses of juice, it all looked too familiar to a few months ago, only now the roles were reversed.**_

_**I remembered Puck wasn't in the beginning of the Michael episode, so I came up with my own explanation.**_


	27. Take Care of Me

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Burt and Carole announced they were pregnant. Sarah and Finn spent some time together bonding over the news. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Take Care of Me_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I called Puck for the sixth time in ten minutes. He wasn't in school, which didn't really matter, but he wasn't picking up his phone. It was making me worried, he always answers his phone, especially when it's me. What if he got in a car accident? What if his mom hurt him? What if he was in juvie again?

"This is Puck. If you need me, leave a message. If not, don't call again," Puck's message sounded in my ear.

I groaned, "Puck, please pick up. I'm so scared. What's wrong? Are you ok? Safe? Noah, please," I begged before ending the call.

"Still not answering?" Kurt asked me.

We were sitting in the choir room after doing an impromptu performance of Michael Jackson's _Wanna Be Startin' Something_ in the auditorium. Mr. Schue said we were going to do an MJ week since the other girls were in the Trouble Tones for sectionals when we did the Jackson tribute.

I shook my head, "No," I said softly.

Kurt squeezed my shoulder, "He's going to be ok. He's probably just sleeping or with his sister or maybe he's sick."

"That's it," I stood up, "Could you take me to his house please?"

Kurt looked at me and nodded as he stood up, "Fine."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I let myself into the Puckerman home with the spare key Puck gave me when we started dating for if I ever needed a place to stay. I thought he was crazy, but then I did end up staying two nights a few months ago.

"Puck!" I called while dropping my backpack and coat on the nearby couch.

There was a loud noise upstairs, so that's where I headed.

"Puck, is that you?" I asked as I walked up the stairs.

There was a loud grumble/sneeze/choking noise, but this time I could tell it was from Puck's room. I walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

"Puck are you-" I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight in front of me. The tissues, towels, water bottles, glasses of juice, it all looked too familiar to a few months ago, only now the roles were reversed.

"Sarah?"

I walked over to the other side of the room and bent down. Puck was leaning against his bed. His face was almost paper white, but there were beads of sweat coming from his forehead. It also looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, or even bathed for that matter.

"Are you ok?" I asked even though I knew the answer to the question.

Puck groaned, "No."

I grabbed what looked like a clean towel and sat down next to him. I wiped his forehead with the towel and Puck closed his eyes.

"I feel like crap," he muttered.

"I know, it sucks. How long have you been like this?" I said softly.

"Saturday night," Puck replied.

I tried to stop the growl that came from my throat, but failed, "Where's your mom?" I said through my teeth.

"I don't know, she took Grace to visit our aunt or something like that on Sunday morning."

I stared at Puck in disbelief. Why didn't he call me? I would have come over to help him. I would have skipped school with him today.

Puck seemed to be able to read my mind, "I didn't want you to get sick or miss school," he sighed.

"That doesn't matter to me. You took care of me a few months ago when I was sick, so now I'm going to take care of you," I told Puck, "Ok, when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Saturday morning," Puck grumbled.

I tried not to gag at the thought of an 18 year old male not taking a shower for two days, "That's what we're going to do then," I stood up and offered my hand.

Puck stared at my hand, "You're going to take a shower with me?" he smirked.

"No, I'll just help you get there because I'm guessing you fell when you were trying to walk somewhere," I smirked back.

Puck rolled his eyes then looked away, "I have to go to the bathroom but my balance was off or something so I fell," he said quietly.

I laughed lightly, "Come on, I got you," I helped him stand up. Puck wavered for a second, but then was able to regain his balance when he grabbed onto my arm.

I held in a groan at the small pain that shot up my arm when he held tighter as we started moving towards the bathroom.

"Almost there," I said softly. Puck's breathing was turning into quick, shallow breaths at the effort to just walk a few feet. I felt so bad that I was sort of doing this to him.

We finally made it to the bathroom and Puck fell on top of the closed toilet, "Oh my God," he muttered, "This sucks."

I turned on the shower head, "Take off your clothes," I said over my shoulder.

"Wanna help?" Puck asked.

I rolled my eyes then turned around to see his shirt already off. I kinda, really did want to help him, but knew it was wrong, "Just take them off then get in the shower," I breathed.

Puck shrugged and slipped off his sweat pants. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking towards the door, "Call if you need anything."

I went back to his room and searched his dresser for some sort of clothing that would do. I finally found clean clothes when I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. I was about to open the bathroom door when Puck opened it and walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Wanted to catch a peek?" Puck laughed.

I smirked, "Yeah, right. Here," I passed him the t-shirt and sweatpants, "Put these on."

Puck nodded and walked back into the bathroom to change. I went back into his room to wait and decided to clean up a little. I picked up the towels and empty water bottles, Puck could clean up his own tissue.

"Now what Dr. Hudson?"

I turned around to see Puck leaning on the doorframe, "You sleep," I told him.

Puck groaned, but made his way to his bed, "I don't want to sleep, not when your here."

I smiled then sat next to him on the blue bed, "We could watch tv then because I am not going to kiss you like I know you want."

"Darn," he smirked before falling backwards against the pillows.

"Did the shower help?" I asked as I leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah," Puck said softly, "My nose doesn't hurt as much," he started playing with my hand and I couldn't help but smile at the good feeling it gave me.

Puck grabbed the remote off his bedside table and flicked on the old tv placed on his dresser, "What do you wanna watch?"

"It doesn't matter," I said at the same time my phone beeped. I grabbed it from my pocket and looked at the screen.

_What's going on? - Kurt_

_He's sick. I'm staying for idk how long - Sarah_

_Carole says be home by ten - Kurt_

_K - Sarah_

"Who's that?" Puck asked quietly, he sounded half asleep.

I looked at him and was right, he looked like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, "Just Kurt. You can sleep you know, I won't do anything to you."

Puck smirked, "Promise?"

"Promise," I giggled.

Puck groaned softly as he sunk back into the pillows even farther. I turned back to the tv to see ESPN on. I reached over and carefully grabbed the remote from his hand to change the channel.

"Sarah," Puck muttered.

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"Wake me up before you leave if I'm not up by then."

"Ok, but I'll be here for a while, so don't worry."

By the time I looked back to the tv, there was a soft snoring noise coming from my boyfriend's chest. I smiled and flipped the tv off, maybe I could take a little nap too.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke to Puck's arm flying out from beneath my head. My eyes flew open just in time to see him run from the room.

"Puck!" I called as I stood from the bed.

The bathroom door slammed and was followed closely by the sound of gagging.

"Puck," I said through the door, "Can I come in?"

More gagging, only this time worse, was my answer. I carefully opened the door to see Puck kneeling next to the toilet, retching into it.

I grabbed a washcloth from the counter and doused it in cold water before placing it on the back of his neck, "It's ok," I said softly, "Breathe."

After a minute, Puck pulled back and leaned against the wall with a groan.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, it just did," Puck moaned.

We sat against the wall for a minute in silence, just listening to the toilet flush down the water.

"Do you want to go back to your room now?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, I hate it in here," Puck said as he stood up.

We walked back into the bedroom. With each step, Puck's breathing was getting worse and worse. That pang of guilt I felt earlier returned, he looked terrible. Once there, we slowly sat on the bed.

"What time is it?" Puck breathed out.

I glanced at the alarm clock, "5:15," I said.

"I'm hungry."

I laughed, "Throwing up does that to a person."

Puck chuckled, "Let's go down to the kitchen."

Puck started to stand up, but I pushed him back down, "You almost died just walking from the bathroom to your bed, I'll get the food."

"Could I have a sandwich?" Puck asked as he moved back to sit against the pillows.

I laughed, "Sure. What do you want?"

"Whatever you can find, just put it on bread," Puck smiled.

"Alrighty," I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sarah," I turned around and looked back at Puck, "Thank you," Puck smiled.

I melted a little, but smiled back all the same, "No problem."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck slipped his arm around my shoulders after putting his plate on his bedside table, "You're the best," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I said back.

Puck laughed lightly, "Thanks for everything."

"It's fine, you deserve it. You're always taking care of me, now I get to take care of you."

Puck pulled me closer to his side, "Why won't you kiss me?"

I laughed, "Because you're sick and for some reason you didn't shave when I put you in the shower so it would feel weird."

Puck's hand went over his face and he rubbed his chin, "You don't like my beard?"

I laughed harder, "It's not a beard, it's some sort of stubble on a lazy person."

"Fine," Puck pushed off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I followed him to the bathroom where he closed the door in my face and I heard the door lock.

"I'm making you happy," Puck said through the door.

I sat down against the opposite wall and waited for him to come out. After a few minutes, the door opened and Puck walked out, only this time he was clean shaven.

"Better?" Puck asked as he helped me up.

I smiled and nodded, "Much."

"Good," Puck leaned in to kiss me, but I put my hand up.

"No, no, no, no," I said, "You're still sick."

Puck groaned, "Come on, just a little one."

"No," I said as I led him back to his bedroom, "Because one little kiss will turn into another little kiss then a long kiss then we'll start making out, next thing you know, we won't be wearing any clothes."

Puck laughed, "So is that the effect I have on you?"

"What effect?" I asked as I sat cross-legged on his bed.

"The one where you can't control yourself when you're kissing me," Puck smirked as he sat next to me.

I blushed, "Maybe."

"Face it, I'm hot," Puck knocked my shoulders lightly against his.

"Yeah, you are," I laughed lightly.

"What happened in glee today?" Puck asked.

"We're going to do a Michael Jackson week since the other girls weren't with us for sectionals," I told him.

"Nice," Puck nodded. He pulled me back against the pillows and put me onto his lap.

I moved my arm a little and it brushed the side of his. The skin felt like a thousand degrees. I put my hand on his forehead and it felt the same.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I moved away.

"Just a little cold and my head hurts," Puck sat up and stared at me, "What's wrong?"

"You don't feel right, like you're really hot. Where's the thermometer?"

"Medicine cabinet, but you shouldn't worry about me, because I'm always hot remember," Puck smirked.

I ran over to the bathroom and found the thermometer right away where he said it was. I should have done this when I first came over. I went back into his bedroom, "Open up," I told him.

"I told you, I'm-" I cut him off by putting the thermometer in his mouth.

"Better safe than sorry," I said.

Puck rolled his eyes at me. The thermometer beeped and Puck pulled it out of his mouth, "100.9, that's safe."

"It's supposed to like 98, Puck," I grabbed the thermometer from his hands and walked into the bathroom where I set it in the sink. I went back into his room, "Where're the extra blankets?" I asked while grabbing him a sweatshirt from his dresser and tossing it to him.

Puck kept the sweatshirt in his hands, "I'm fine Sars, I don't need any extra blankets."

"Please Puck," I begged as I walked over to him, "I don't know how to treat a fever, so getting you warm is the next best thing. At least get under the covers, I'll even get in with you."

"Fine," Puck moved over and slid underneath the covers, "Come here," he patted the spot next to him.

"One sec," I went over to the dresser and pulled out another sweatshirt and sweatpants, "I'll change first then get under there with you, I promise."

I went in the bathroom and changed out of my school clothes. When I came back, Puck had the sweatshirt on and was watching tv again.

I lifted up the covers and moved closer to Puck, "Better?" I asked.

"A little warmer," Puck muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you can stop saying that because I love you and would do anything for you, you know that," I said softly.

"I'm just not used to all this," Puck said into my hair. His voice was growing quieter and his grip was loosening around me with each second.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked with a small laugh.

"No," Puck barely whispered.

"Don't lie to me," I told him.

"I'm not tired," Puck breathed.

"Noah."

I didn't get an answer, instead, I heard the same light snoring as earlier when he had fallen asleep. I smiled then grabbed the remote from Puck's hand. I changed the channel to something other than sports and settled back into the pillows and my boyfriend's side. It's 6:00, so I don't have to call Kurt or Finn for a ride home for at least another four hours.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I had watched three and a half hours worth of tv when I heard the front door open. It was the first noise I had heard since Puck fell asleep besides the sound of his breathing and the tv.

"Gracie, go see what Noah's doing while I get our bags," I heard Ms. Ruth say.

"Ok," Grace said. I could hear her footsteps on the stairs as she made her way to check on her brother.

There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened and Grace walked through.

"Oh, hi Sarah. What are you doing here?" Grace asked.

I turned off the tv, "Noah was pretty sick so I came to help him."

"That's nice," Grace said as she walked closer, "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah," I took the blankets off of me and slid out from the bed. I walked over to where my clothes were sitting on his desk chair and picked them up before sending a quick text telling Kurt to come pick me up.

"How sick is he?" Grace asked. She went around to the other side of the bed to get a better look at her brother.

"He was throwing up and was really tired," I told her.

"That stinks," Grace whispered.

I walked over to where she was standing above Puck. I bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "Take care of him tonight, ok Gracie?"

"I promise," Grace nodded as she crawled on the bed next to Puck. She went underneath the covers and pulled the blankets up to her chin, "I'll stay here all night."

I laughed and made my way to the door, "Goodnight Grace."

"Night Sarah," she smiled at me.

I went downstairs to see Ms. Ruth standing in the kitchen drinking something.

"Sarah," she said as she set down her glass, "Why are you here?"

"Noah was sick, so I came to take care of him," I stated while putting on my coat.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked while stepping closer to me.

"No, my step-brother's coming to get me," I said.

"Is Noah any better?"

"I think he'll be fine tomorrow, he just needed to sleep it off," I told her.

"Thank you," Ms. Ruth said quietly.

"It's fine," some headlights shone through the curtained windows, "That's probably Kurt. I'll see you later Ms. Ruth."

"Goodnight," she whispered.

I walked outside and hopped in Kurt's car.

"How was it?" Kurt asked while pulling out of the driveway.

"I survived," I smiled at him.

"So what does Puck have?"

"He probably just caught a stomach bug or something," I had to fight to keep my eyelids open.

"Puck wear you out?" Kurt laughed.

"Mhmm," I muttered.

"I'll get Finn to carry you inside then," Kurt said.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. No wonder Puck fell asleep when I was sick, taking care of people was exhausting, even if they do sleep for half the time.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: That was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I think it still came out pretty well. Does anyone have any suggestions on what Puck and Sarah should do for Valentine's day? They're going to go to Sugar's party, but I kind of want them to spend a little time by themselves so they would have another date night. Oh, and I decided that Sarah will still call Puck 'Puck' when they're just hanging out and stuff, but when she really needs to get his attention or feels bad for him, she'll call him 'Noah.' I hope that's fine with all of you. Thanks to everyone for all the story alerts and favorites! PLEASE REVIEW with any suggestions, comments, concerns, or questions! I love to read them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_RaeMarieM - Thank you!_

_REDROBINS0072 - Oh my gosh! That's so cool your school did Footloose, I wish mine would do that! I loved the movie. Thanks!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Lol and thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah smiled against my lips and pushed me down on the ground, "I've missed this so much," she whispered before kissing me again, this time even harder than the last.**_

_**I can't really think of what Sarah and Puck could do in the Michael episode, so they're going to have another date night, which is ok with me.**_


	28. Frozen Scared

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck caught a stomach bug and Sarah came to take care of him. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Frozen Scared_

**Puck's Point of View**

"Please tell me why we're doing this again," Sarah said as I pulled up to the river bank.

We just went to the movies and were about to go home when I decided I needed more alone time with Sarah, so we were going to hang out at the river bank for a little bit.

"Because we need somewhere private to be," I told her as I turned off the engine, "And who's going to be at the river bank at 7:00 at night?"

"You'll keep me warm?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Of course, now come on, we'll have fun," I said before jumping out of the truck and going around to help her out.

"I think I'm going to die," Sarah muttered about the cold air as she grabbed out the blanket in the backseat.

I laughed and led her to the grassy spot a little away from the river. It was softer and not as wet there from the little bit of snow that had come last night. I laid down the blanket and sat down, something Sarah reluctantly did as well.

"See? It's not bad," I whispered in her ear as I pulled her closer, "I promise I'll keep you warm and protect you."

A small smile formed on Sarah's face and she turned to face me, "Why do you like it here so much?" she asked softly. Her hands found their way to my hair and her fingers slowly went up and down my scalp.

"I-" I'm going to sound like a wuss. Sarah noticed my hesitation and her eyes grew bigger while her fingers moved a little faster, she knew exactly how to get what she wanted. "I like to see you here and I sorta like to remember all the memories that come with the place."

"There's my softie, I knew he was under there somewhere," Sarah breathed out before kissing me, it was hard and full of a heat I hadn't felt from her in at least a week. Stupid stomach flu, I needed this to survive, but my girlfriend had held out on me because of it.

"I love you," I told her.

Sarah smiled against my lips and pushed me down on the ground, "I've missed this so much," she whispered before kissing me again, this time even harder than the last.

I flipped her over and positioned myself above her, "Are you warm?" I asked before leaning down and kissing her throat.

"Mhmm."

I chuckled, "That's what I thought. We wouldn't have been able to do this if you would have backed out because of cold weather."

"Stupid girl," Sarah whispered.

I laughed again, "You're very smart, but maybe your judgement gets a little clouded at times."

Sarah's hand pulled my head up to be even with hers, "Stop talking."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The music to _Beth _started playing and I looked over at my discarded clothes. Sarah rolled away from my side while I sat up.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "It's Shelby, I should probably answer it."

"I understand," Sarah whispered and smiled as she sat up.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Noah, thank God you answered," Shelby's voice sounded strained and out of breath.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Sarah whispered.

"No, I'm at the hospital with Beth."

My heart dropped, "Is she...what's wrong?"

Sarah moved closer and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Puck," she said quietly.

"Beth fell and split her lip open. I'm so sorry, I turned for just a second and she fell and-"

"Shelby," I cut her off, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Shelby whispered before ending the call.

I put down my phone and reached over to grab mine and Sarah's clothes. I tossed her hers, "Put on your clothes as fast as you can, we have to go to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she slipped her t-shirt then sweatshirt over her head.

"Beth's hurt," was all I could manage to say. I stood to get my pants on easier. I bent down and helped Sarah up so she could do the same.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I don't know," I shook my head, "Come on," I grabbed the blanket and started towards my truck.

Sarah nodded and ran a little to catch up. We got in the truck and I quickly started the car.

"Wait," Sarah's hand covered mine over the shifter, "You have to promise me that your head is in control right now, otherwise I'm driving."

I paused and took a deep breath, "I'm good," I put the car in reverse and drove out onto the street.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah and I ran into the ER after a quick drive to the hospital. Sure I had gone over the speed limit by like ten miles per hour, but my girl needed me and I had to get to her as fast as possible.

Shelby was standing at the back by the hallway door for the rooms. Sarah and I made our way over to her.

"Noah," Shelby breathed and ran into my arms.

I was surprised at first then hugged her back before pulling away, "How is she?"

"They're getting the bleeding down then are going to give her stitches. I came out here to wait for you," Shelby said quietly.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Beth fell and split her lip open," Shelby told her.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah whispered. She put her hand in mine and squeezed tightly.

"Excuse me, Ms. Corcoran?" a doctor came up to us.

"Yes?" Shelby replied.

"Your daughter is ready to have stitches now if you'd like to come back," he said.

"No," I announced, "Beth is going to see a plastic surgeon first. She has to, I've had my own share of stitches and know that if they aren't done right, it'll scar and that's not happening to my dau-" the doctor turned and stared at me, maybe I shouldn't say daughter, "Beth," I finally said.

"Now, Mr...?"

"Puckerman," I finished.

The doctor nodded, "Mr. Puckerman, I assure you, Beth is in good hands."

I shook my head, "No, Beth will not have any scarring on her face because of some bad stitch job."

"Puck," Sarah whispered.

"Fine," the doctor said, "She'll see a plastic surgeon. Her family is allowed to come back now."

I looked at Shelby who hesitated before nodding, "Come on Noah."

I felt relieved, "Thank you," I said quietly. I looked down at Sarah, "I'll come back to tell you what happens, unless you want me to stay."

Sarah gave me a small smile, "Go, I'll be ok, it's Beth who needs you right now."

"Thanks," I gave her a small smile and a quick hug before following Shelby down the hallway and towards Beth.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked into the waiting room and stood still. I could deal with blood; scratches and bruises don't bother me; but there's something about seeing your 18 month old daughter with blood coming from her face that sends chills up your spine.

"Puck," Sarah's voice sounded. Her hands rubbed up my arms, "Hey, are you ok?"

I shook my head to clear my mind and looked down at the small brunette, "She's..."

"Come on, let's go sit down," she said softly.

I felt like I couldn't move, but Sarah slipped her hand in mine and somehow led me to two seats in the corner of the room.

"Wanna tell me how it went?" Sarah asked quietly.

"She cried the entire time. We couldn't get her to calm down. It was done right though, I think, so there shouldn't be any scarring. Only three stitches. She didn't stop crying, she didn't stop," I ended with a deep breath.

I put my head in my hands. Sarah's own went up and down my back, "It's ok, it'll be alright. I promise you, it's ok."

Her words of encouragement made me want to cry, but guys don't cry, men don't cry. There's been enough crying tonight anyways; I needed to stay calm for everyone here, Beth, Sarah, Shelby, they needed me.

I sat up to see Shelby walking towards us with Beth in her arms. My little girl's perfect face had black stitches ruining it.

"We're going to get going," Shelby said calmly, which was weird because from the looks she was giving me in the hospital room, she was anything but.

Sarah stood up and gave Beth a small kiss on her forehead, "Feel better baby. I love you."

I stood next to them and Beth reached her arms out. I took her in my arms and walked a little ways away to talk to her, "Ok, listen here Bethie, it's going to be ok. I made sure that you would look just as beautiful as ever when those stitches come out. Just take the medicine Shelby gives you, it'll make you feel better, trust me, I've had a lot of stitches, but I'll tell you those stories later. Goodnight Beth," I placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"Daddy," Beth placed one of her hands on my face, "Love."

I chuckled, "I love you too my little monkey face," I took her back over to Shelby and placed her in her arms.

"Ready honey?" Shelby asked.

Beth put her head on Shelby's shoulder and closed her eyes. I put my hand on her back, "Goodnight Beth."

Shelby walked away and through the doors. Sarah looked at me for a second before grabbing my hand and pulling me down in the seat, "I called Mom and told her what was going on. She said I could stay with you as long as you needed me, even if it meant over night since it's Friday."

"I think I'm going to stay at your house on the couch tonight," I said quietly. I didn't want to deal with Mom tonight. Grace wouldn't be bad, but she would try and get me to talk and I don't think I want to talk about Beth with someone who's never met her before.

"That's fine with me, most of it," Sarah said.

I looked at her, "I don't really want to go home."

"Oh, I know that, you're not going home tonight, but you are not sleeping on the couch, you will sleep in my bed next to me tonight," Sarah stared at me.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea in my mind, Finn will kill me."

"Screw him."

I stared at my girlfriend. In just four months she has gone from worshiping her brother to hating him to forgiving him to being able to stand up to him but still love him. I chuckled a little and it soon turned into a loud, full hearted laugh.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"You," I smiled at her, "You've changed so much in these past few months and I can't believe it."

Sarah smiled, "Things happen and people change," she shrugged, "No big deal, now come on so I can get you settled."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah held my hand as she opened the front door to her house. I didn't mind, but I didn't want to be babied just because I was freaked out at seeing my daughter get stitches.

Ms. Carole, Burt, and Finn were sitting in the living room watching tv and looked up when we walked through.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. He looked weary at my presence in his house at 10:00 at night.

"Puck's staying the night," Sarah stated.

Burt looked towards Ms. Carole with wide eyes, but she just nodded her head, "Anytime Noah."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Sarah led me downstairs where Kurt was sitting on his bed talking on the phone. He raised his eyebrows at me, but just shook his head and continued talking.

Sarah walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Take these, you know where to change."

I nodded and took the clothes to go and change up stairs. On my way back down, I sent Grace a quick text saying I was staying the night at Sarah's. When I walked back down, Sarah was talking quietly to Kurt and Finn in the center of the room. They looked up at me and quickly scattered the room.

"I'm not some disease, seriously," I stared at them.

They each nodded and Sarah went upstairs to change.

"Hey man," Finn walked over to me, "Sorry about Beth. That must have sucked seeing her like that."

"Yeah," I nodded.

We looked at each other before glancing away. I heard Kurt clear his throat and Finn looked back up at me, "I'm fine with you staying here tonight."

"Thanks," I replied. I walked over to Sarah's bed and fixed the pillows so they would be more comfortable.

"Ok, so everything's going to be alright?" Sarah asked as she walked back downstairs.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Of course."

Sarah nodded and walked over to me and her bed. She slid underneath the covers and patted next to her where I joined her.

"Goodnight everyone," Kurt said before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Puck," Sarah muttered.

"Night Sars," I replied.

Once all the lights were out, Sarah flipped around to face me and kissed me. Her hands trailed up my stomach.

"Sarah," I said quietly.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," she smiled through the darkness.

"Well, I'm perfect, especially if I'm thinking about earlier at the river bank," I whispered.

Sarah nodded and buried her head in my chest, "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," I said as I pulled her closer.

"Hey, shut up," Finn groaned from the other side of the room, "We're not all lucky enough to have our girlfriends here."

I chuckled, "Sorry dude."

"I'm trying to get my beauty rest, now if you would all be quiet, that would be great," Kurt said across the room.

Sarah laughed, "Oh my God, this is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Sarah Rose Hudson, you will be quiet right now or I will dress you for every single date Puck takes you on until I leave for NYADA," Kurt threatened.

I laughed, "Who says I'm taking Sarah on any dates in the next nine months anyways?"

Finn laughed while Sarah pulled away and smacked my shoulder, "I could kick you out of this bed any second."

I nodded and smiled down at her, "Got it," I whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"That's better," Sarah smiled against my mouth.

Two pillows were thrown at us at the same time, one from Kurt and one from Finn.

"Both of you! Control yourselves!" Kurt said.

"I'm not afraid of you Puckerman," Finn warned me, "I will personally throw you out of this house if I have to."

"Hey, he's my boyfriend, you can't kick him out," Sarah defended.

"I thought _you_ were just threatening to kick me out," I pointed out.

"Quiet," Sarah warned, "Or else," she whispered.

"Or else what?" I smirked.

"No!" Finn yelled.

"At least wait until the morning please," Kurt said, "I have a date with Blaine that I would like to look my best for."

"Ok," Sarah replied as she laid back down against me.

"Fine," I said while wrapping my arms around Sarah's waist.

Everyone went quiet. Within minutes, there was snoring from Finn and light breathing from Kurt. Sarah's body calmed and she too started to breath lightly. I smiled and buried my face in her hair before falling asleep along with everyone else.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I hope you liked it. When I was coming up with the idea, I realized I never mentioned when Beth fell and got hurt, so I figured now or never. I hope you don't mind me having her talk a little more, around now she's 18 months, so I would guess toddlers know some words by then. If I'm wrong, just say so and I'll tone down her talking, but I don't think I'm having her say too much. Ok, anyways, you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! All are welcome and I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Rachel pranced away and I walked to my locker, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back. I knew exactly who it was, but I wasn't ready to talk to him now.**_

_**Maybe Puck and Sarah don't always see eye to eye...**_


	29. Broken Future

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah were in the middle of a date night when Shelby called. Beth fell and cut her lip open, making her get three stitches. Puck thought he would be fine, but didn't realize how hard it would be to see Beth like that. Sarah let Puck stay the night at her house. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Broken Future_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Mr. Martinez finished singing _Sexy and I Know It_ and we all couldn't stop laughing.

"Wow, David, that was great," Mr. Schue said.

"Well, I try," Mr. Martinez flashed his teeth again and all of us melted just a little bit more.

"Alright, well everyone, looks like it's time for you to go," Mr. Schue nodded.

"Oh my goodness," Rachel breathed as she fell into step next to me while we walked out the door.

"I know," I agreed. Mr. Martinez really is something else, but I'm with Puck, at least I thought I was until a little bit ago.

"Rach!" Finn called from down the hallway.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later Sarah," she smiled at me.

Rachel pranced away and I walked to my locker, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back. I knew exactly who it was, but I wasn't ready to talk to him now.

"No Puck," I groaned and pulled my arm back.

"I don't understand Sarah! What's going on?" he asked. Puck genuinely looked upset and confused, but I wasn't having it.

"You don't know?" I shot back, "You honestly don't know what you did, or actually, said?"

Puck's eyebrows went together as he thought back to before. Finally, he shook his head.

"You are unbelievable," I muttered before continuing my walk to my locker.

"Please tell me," Puck begged as he followed me.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I turned the combination to my locker, "Please go away," I whispered. I grabbed my book and folder, put them in my backpack, and was about to close my locker when a hand reached up and held it open.

"Sarah," Puck's voice said in my ear, "Look in your locker," I looked up at the locker door and smiled softly. There was my schedule and a white board where my homework was written, but there were pictures as well. One of Beth on Christmas, a family portrait taken just days before Dad left us, one of Finn, Kurt, and I on homecoming, a group shot of New Directions after we won Sectionals, and finally, the one that Puck was talking about. It was actually a six-by-six collage of pictures of the two of us; at Santana's party, our first date, spirit week in matching football jerseys, homecoming, Christmas, babysitting Beth, New Year's.

"Do you see this?" Puck asked as he pointed towards the collage, "I love you and you love me and in each picture, I think it's pretty obvious. I made a promise to myself before this picture," he pointed at the one of our first date, "That I would protect you and make you happy no matter what. See this one?" he moved his finger over the picture of us on New Year's, "I went back on my promise to myself and felt like crap for days. Now please, please, please Sarah, what happened?"

A tear leaked down from my eye and I turned to face Puck, "Did you mean what you said in the choir room?"

Puck's expression turned confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't make me say it," I whispered.

"Can you give me a clue then?" Puck asked.

"Mr. Schue asked where would we be in 2030 and you said...," I searched his face to see if he remembered.

"Jail or dead or both," Puck whispered.

I nodded and another round of tears came from my eyes.

"No Sarah," Puck pulled me in for a hug and his hands went up and down my back, "I wasn't thinking, it just came out. That's something I used to think."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked angrily as I pulled back.

"It just slipped, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Puck pleaded.

My fists clenched, "Do I mean anything to you?"

Puck's eyes widened, "Are you crazy? You mean the world to me."

"Then why do you plan on dying or going to jail by the time you're 36?" I yelled.

"I don't know," Puck said quietly.

"Yes you do. Are we _not _going to have the perfect family after high school?" my voice was getting louder and louder with each word that came from my mouth.

"Please, just calm down Sarah. I didn't mean it," Puck's hands made their way up my arms.

"No," I snapped and another round of tears flowed down as I pulled my arms away, "I thought we were perfect and that we would go on to have four kids that we would worship just as much as we do to each other, but I guess I was wrong because the father of those kids plans on being in jail."

"Sarah," Puck whispered, "Look at this," he picked up my wrist and brought the charm bracelet even with my eyes, "I gave this to you to show you how much I love you and how much I want to be with you."

I jerked my hand away, "I'm not planning on going to jail Puck."

"Well, obviously, but you're not going to have to worry about that since neither one of us will do anything to be put in jail," Puck said.

"I'm not planning on dying either," I scoffed.

"And neither am I," Puck added.

"Then why did you say it?" I exploded.

"I don't know!" Puck yelled back.

Anger flowed through my veins and before I knew it, my hand was in the air and it quickly found Puck's shoulder where there was a loud smack. I froze, but Puck winced, I had just hit him in the same spot his mom would. Mine and Puck's eyes met, and while I would bet my were filled with shock at my actions, Puck's weren't. His hazel eyes stared at me filled with a deeper hurt than I had ever seen mixed with confusion at what I had just done.

We stared at each other for another minute before Puck finally walked away, "Goodbye," I heard him whisper.

I burst into tears and slid down against my locker. I'm a terrible person, I really am.

"Sarah?" I looked up to see Ms. Pillsbury standing over me, "Maybe you should come to my office."

I nodded and stood up. After a short walk, I found myself sitting in one of the red chairs opposite the counselor.

"What happ-"

"I'm the worst person in the world!" I burst with a new waterfall of tears.

"Oh, no," Ms. Pillsbury said as she grabbed a box of tissues and passed them to me, "You are not the worst person in the world. Why would you think that? Did something happen between you and Puck?"

"Puck," I whined, "He hates me, I know it, he hates me."

"What happened?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes and nose with the Kleenex, "He told us in glee that he thinks he'll either be dead or in jail in 2030 and it really hurt me. He didn't understand why I was upset, more so because he apparently didn't mean it. He just kept saying it over and over, how he didn't mean it, it wasn't going to happen, we could have our perfect family that we wanted. I couldn't take it though, it hurt so bad and I...and I...," I stopped and a fresh set of tears came.

"What did you do?" Ms. Pillsbury asked softly.

"I hit him," I choked out.

If it was possible, Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widened. She turned around and grabbed a pamphlet from her shelf and placed it in front of me.

"'So You're Hitting Your Boyfriend,'" I whispered as the blood drained from my face.

"Let's start with looking at this and then we'll talk about about Puck said," Ms. Pillsbury suggested.

"But I don't hit him," I said quietly.

"Sarah, we have to talk about this. While what Puck said may have hurt you, it wasn't right to hit him and cause him physical pain," Ms. Pillsbury said.

"It was even worse because of where I hit him," I whispered to myself as another tear left my eye.

"Where did you hit him?"

I looked up and blinked. No! I didn't just say that! She'll find out about his mom. I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Was it in a place where he got hurt in football?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Football ended two months ago," I pointed out.

"Then why did it hurt him so badly?"

"I hit him in the shoulder," I cried quietly.

Ms. Pillsbury looked confused, "Did he have a bruise or cut that you knew of, but hit him there anyways?"

I nodded.

"Did you purposely hit him there or was it your self-conscious that did it?"

"The second one," I whispered.

Ms. Pillsbury sighed quietly and nodded, "Was this the first time you hit him?"

"Yes, well the first time out of anger. Sometimes we'll just be joking around and I'll hit him lightly on the arm, but he'll just laugh. He knows I don't mean it especially because I want to keep him safe and out of harm's way," I said softly. I looked up at Ms. Pillsbury, "That's not wrong, is it?" I asked.

"Of course not, Sarah," she smiled, "That's perfectly fine and sweet of you to believe. I'm not clear on why you think that though, he's very strong and confident, correct? He doesn't let others beat him down."

"Puck's-" I stopped and shook my head, "No, I can't."

"You can't what?" Ms. Pillsbury prodded.

"Tell you," I whispered.

"How important is this secret that you're not allowed to tell me?"

More tears fell from my eyes, "It's not important," I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Ms. Pillsbury's raised eyebrows proved I was wrong, "Sarah, this isn't my first time that I have dealt with teenagers. Now tell me, how important is this secret?"

"Very," I whispered.

"Is it life or death?" she asked softly.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but was interrupted when the door opened. We both looked up and I gasped.

"Ms. P, I need your help," Puck muttered while looking at the ground. He was holding an ice pack to his shoulder, making the tears fall faster down my face.

Ms. Pillsbury glanced at me and cleared her throat before turning back to Puck, "Um, I'm a little busy right now Puck, but I would be happy to help you in a few minutes."

Puck looked up at Ms. Pillsbury then over at me. He took a second glance in my direction then finally stared at me. His hazel eyes took in my red stained blue ones and the tear tracks down my face.

"Sarah," he breathed and took a step closer to me, but stopped as if something went off in his head. Instead, he glanced around as if he didn't want to see me.

"Puck, can you sit down please?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

The two of us looked at her for a minute before Puck nodded and sat down next to me.

Ms. Pillsbury looked at the two of us and took a deep breath, "Ok, let's get started."

"With what?" I asked.

"Puck, when Sarah hit you, how did that make me feel?" she asked.

"You realize I'm a guy, right?" Puck countered.

"Well, how's this? Did she hurt you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

Puck glanced at me then back at Ms. Pillsbury, "She knows why it hurts even worse than it should."

"Puck, I am so sorry," I said softly.

"I know," he replied without looking at me.

"I would like to be caught up," Ms. Pillsbury stated, "Something seems to be happening or has happened that is very important and normally I wouldn't push, but I think it's essential for me to know."

Puck and I stayed quiet, neither daring to say what was going on.

"Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought," Ms. Pillsbury said.

I cracked a smile and Puck chuckled softly.

"Puck, can I see your shoulder please?" Ms. Pillsbury asked as she stood up and walked around the table.

The smile faded from my face and Puck moved his seat closer to me in a failed effort to avoid Ms. Pillsbury.

"I don't feel comfortable with that Ms. P," Puck muttered.

"I just want to make sure it's not bad," Ms. Pillsbury reasoned as she took a step closer.

Puck stood up and walked to the door, "You know what? Sarah was here first, I really shouldn't be here interrupting her time."

"Noah, sit," Ms. Pillsbury said sternly.

Puck took a glance towards me and I gave him a sympathetic look. This could not be happening right now. Puck sat in the chair next to me and slouched down.

"You two have five minutes to sort everything out and then I will be back in here," Ms. Pillsbury said before walking out of the office.

"Puck-" I started.

"I used to actually think I was going to be dead or in jail by the time I was 30 and then you came back. I had put it in my head for so long and so harshly, that whenever the future comes up, it just slips out. I really do want a future with you," Puck said.

I nodded and put my hand on his knee, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I shouldn't have yelled at you and I definitely shouldn't have hit you."

Puck nodded and turned to face me, "I deserved the yelling, I didn't realize how much I hurt you, but I didn't deserve the slap to the shoulder."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Puck put the ice pack down on the desk then took me in his arms, "You didn't know."

"So she hit you again?" I asked quietly.

"My mother doesn't support the idea of me sleeping over my girlfriend's house," he replied.

"How bad?" I groaned against his neck.

"Twice as bad as the last one," Puck said quietly into my hair.

Another tear dripped down from my eye, "I'm terrible."

"No you're not, you are not terrible, you are wonderful," Puck pulled away from me and held me at arms length.

"I hit you," I pointed out, "In the exact same spot that your mom did."

Puck shrugged, "As long as this was a one time thing, I won't be mad at you."

I pulled Puck back into my arms, "Thank you, I thought you were going to hate me and now..."

"I know," Puck chuckled.

"What are we going to tell Ms. Pillsbury?" I asked softly.

"I think we're going to have to tell her the truth," Puck said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because otherwise she'll figure out on her own and you might get in trouble for keeping this a secret," Puck said quietly as he pushed my hair away from my face.

Before I could protest, the door opened back up and Ms. Pillsbury walked in, "I hope this means you guys have come to an understanding," she smiled as we pulled apart.

Puck nodded and looked at me before taking a deep breath and rolling up his shirt sleeve. I felt like I was going to pass out. This wasn't a good idea.

"I have to show you something Ms. Pillsbury," Puck started to say, "Don't freak out of anything."

I looked away as the dark grey shirt sleeve made it's way to his shoulder. Seeing just the dark blue and purple skin at the edge was enough for me.

"Oh my goodness," Ms. Pillsbury gasped. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her take a step forward, "When did this happen?"

"Sunday," Puck whispered. I felt his hand against my own shoulder and he squeezed softly.

I shook my head, "I don't want to see Puck, not again, I won't do it."

"Has this happened before then?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

I mentally kicked myself for saying 'not again,' I'm so stupid.

"The last time it looked even remotely this bad was after homecoming. Otherwise it's just been a slap or a thrown book or something," Puck said quietly.

I could feel his eyes on me and I just kept shaking my head, "No Noah, I'm not looking," I choked through my tears.

Ms. Pillsbury's heals clicked as she walked back behind her desk, "Sarah?" she asked softly.

"He has to put his shirt back on," I whispered.

"It is," Puck said, "Come on, you can turn around now," his hands gently led me around to face Ms. Pillsbury.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Did you just see that?" I yelled while pointing at Puck, "His arm doesn't even look like an arm anymore, it's purple!"

"Calm down," Puck said softly.

I whipped around to face him, "Calm down? You did this last time, you said it was fine, that you could take care of yourself, but look! It's not like I helped at all though by hitting you."

"Sarah," Ms. Pillsbury said calmly, "Take a deep breath and then we're going to figure out what we're going to do."

Puck's face froze and he turned to face Ms. Pillsbury, "'What we're going to do'?"

"Puck, you can't go on like this," Ms. Pillsbury said softly.

Puck nodded, "Uh, yeah, I can. She hasn't killed me yet, so I'm doing a good job at taking care of myself."

I rolled my eyes then stared pointedly at his shoulder.

"One time," he whispered.

"Two times," I stated angrily.

"Something needs to be done," Ms. Pillsbury started, "And you're going to be put somewhere safe."

"I can't," Puck said.

"Why?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"I do have a sister that I need to take care of," Puck said through his teeth.

"They can come live with us," I said, it just popped out, I didn't really think it through, but it made sense. We were they're second family and now that Puck and I are more than that, it would be perfect.

"What would you're mom say?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"She wouldn't mind," I smiled, "Come on Puck, just for a few days. You and Grace would be fine and safe while Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue sort everything out."

"This was a terrible idea," Puck said as he put his head in his hands.

"Nothing else bad can happen to you," Ms. Pillsbury said, "I'm sorry, but you really don't have a choice about leaving, just about where you and your sister will go."

"You guys don't have room for us," Puck looked at me, "I know we slept in the same bed the other day, but what about Grace?"

"Finn can sleep on the ground," I told him.

Puck shook his head, "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry Puck, but I will be calling Child Protective Services in a few minutes and you're going to have to stay at either the Hudson-Hummel's or somewhere else," Ms. Pillsbury said gently.

Puck stood up and pushed the chair back, "Fine, just take me and my sister away. Mom's going to be crushed then she'll go back to the bottle, but what does that matter as long as I don't have bruises on my arm."

I put my hand out and opened my mouth to say something, but Puck just stormed out of the office, never looking back.

Ms. Pillsbury took a deep breath and grabbed her phone, hitting a number in the process, "Are you ok Sarah? Or would you like to stay?"

"I'm going to go home now," I told her, "Thanks for everything," I gave her a weak smile.

"It will be ok, trust me," Ms. Pillsbury smiled, "We'll figure this out," someone must have said something because her attention turned to the phone, "Will, we have a problem."

I stood and left the office to leave her to her phone call. I decided to walk home, it wasn't that far away, just about a half mile. I needed the fresh air to clear my head anyways. Everything was changing and I needed to figure out how to keep it all controlled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Wow, this all just came out of my fingers as I typed. I actually didn't plan on that second half to happen, but I kind of like how it turned out. What do you guys think? Valentine's Day is coming up in a few chapters, any one have any ideas on a song Puck can have the God Squad sing to Sarah? Alright, well, you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. I love to read them, so please!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you so much!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I didn't understand what was going on, but it probably wasn't good if I had to pack a bag with a week's worth of clothes.**_

_**A different point of view that I've only used once in passing.**_


	30. What's Going On?

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah got in a fight over the future. Sarah ended up accidentally hitting Puck, setting off a chain of unpredictable events. Ms. Pillsbury found out that Ruth Puckerman does hit her kids. Sarah offered her house for Puck and Grace, but he left before anything definite could be done. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_What's Going On?_

**Grace Puckerman's Point of View**

I heard the front door open and looked up from my homework. I was laying on the floor in my room doing the stupid math my teacher told us to do. There were loud footsteps on the stairs and before I knew it, my door was being thrown open.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked. He looked mad at something or maybe annoyed and maybe even a little upset.

"Doing my homework. Can you help me? It doesn't make sense," I asked. Noah always helped me do my homework whenever it got too hard, I just had to make sure not to ask him about grammar stuff.

"Not now," Noah walked farther in my room. He took a deep breath then knelt down next to me, "Listen here kid, we're going to go away for a little bit, so pack a bag with like a week's worth of clothes, that's seven outfits and maybe two pairs of pajamas."

"Why?" it didn't make sense, we can't just leave our house without Mom knowing.

"Because it's for the best," Noah said softly, "Just do it please," he stood up and walked over to his own room.

I didn't understand what was going on, but it probably wasn't good if I had to pack a bag with a week's worth of clothes. I stood up and went over to my closet where I pulled out a bag and started putting some clothes in it. After packing the bag, I grabbed my backpack and put my schoolwork back in it.

Noah came back in my room ten minutes later, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Is Mom meeting us there?"

Noah took a breath then shook his head, "No," he said quietly as he walked over to my bed and grabbed my bag.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because Grace! She can't come, that's the reason why we're going!" Noah exploded and turned around to face me.

I felt tears come from my eyes, Noah never yelled at me. Something was really wrong and he wasn't going to tell me. That wasn't new though, Noah only told me things that needed to be told.

"Is this about when Mom hit you?" I asked. I remembered the other day when I had come home from Allie's house to see Mom punching, hitting, and whipping Noah with one of his belts. I was so scared and screamed, but Mom didn't stop like last time, no she just kept going and Noah stared at me with blank eyes. I ran up to my room and stayed there until Noah had come and told me everything was ok, but that was half an hour after I came home and I knew it wasn't ok by the way he was holding his arm and the dark red color of his face.

"Just come on," Noah muttered. He put his hand out and I grabbed it, following him down the stairs and to his truck, "I grabbed your toothbrush, hairbrush, and hair things from the bathroom," Noah told me as he helped me in the backseat of his truck because he's always said the front seat is too dangerous for a little girl.

After a few minutes, I asked him a question, "Where are we going?"

I saw Noah smile a little in the mirror, "You'll see."

"Is it a hotel?" I asked while jumping in my seat.

Noah laughed for the first time in days, "No, I don't have that kind of money. I promise you'll like where we're going though."

"Will it be fun?"

"It should be," Noah smiled again, "And don't worry, you'll get taken care of a lot more and a lot better where we're going."

"Is there going to be someone to help me with my homework? Because my math today is stupid and I don't understand. Mrs. Smith gave us a lot and I don't get it."

"Yeah, you'll get help with your homework, but let me look at it first so I know what you're learning."

I nodded and sat back in my seat and looked out the window.

Noah pulled up to a house and I looked forward. People started coming out of it and I recognized them instantly as Noah and I hopped down from the truck.

"Puck!" Sarah screamed as she ran at my brother. She had tears running down her face and jumped into Noah's arms, "I didn't think you were going to come," she sobbed into his neck.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm here now," Noah said quietly in Sarah's hair.

"Hey there kiddo!" Finn said as he picked me up in a hug, "It's been a while. How have you been?" he asked when he set me down.

"I'm good," I said quietly. Why was Sarah crying and even Ms. Carole and the other boy? Finn was being overly nice to me, I don't remember him ever hugging me before. The man standing by Ms. Carole and the boy looked confused and upset.

"That's awesome," Finn smiled, "We are going to have so much fun while you're here. Let's go out for ice-cream tonight!"

I laughed as did some other people, I turned to see that it was Noah and Sarah.

"That sounds great!" Sarah smiled as she ran over to me and pulled me in a hug.

"Tone it down," I heard Noah whisper to Finn as they grabbed our bags from the truck.

"Just trying to make it easier on her," Finn muttered back.

"Gracie!" Ms. Carole said as she came closer to me, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Ms. Carole," I said quietly as she too hugged me.

"Ok, come on in, we don't want you two to get a cold," Ms. Carole said while leading us inside behind the other boy and the man, who I'm now guessing was Finn and Sarah's step-family.

I looked back at Noah who gave me a small smile. Sarah was still holding onto his arm and looked like she was holding back even more tears than earlier. We all walked through the front door and Noah and Finn set down our bags on a nearby couch.

"Grace, this is my husband, Burt," Ms. Carole started and the older man nodded and smiled at me, "And this is his son, Kurt," the boy waved and smiled at me.

"I can't wait to get to know you," Kurt said as he walked towards me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Thanks again for letting us stay for a little bit," Noah said.

"It really is no problem Noah and stay as long as you need," Ms. Carole smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier? We totally could have brought you in sooner if you guys were in trouble at home," Finn asked.

Noah's face froze and he glanced at me before looking back at Finn, "Shut. Up," he muttered.

Sarah hit Finn's arm then looked around at all of us, "How about Puck and Grace put they're stuff away then we could do something for dinner?" she suggested.

"That sounds great," Kurt smiled.

Noah came up behind me and softly pushed me forward to follow Kurt. We walked down stairs where there were three real beds and one that was made of two air mattresses.

"I'll take the air mattress one," Finn said as he came down the stairs.

Noah shook his head, "No, I'll take it."

"Dude, let me sleep there, you deserve to sleep in a real bed. I'll even let you sleep in Sarah's bed so Grace can have her own," Finn replied while stepping closer to Noah.

"I'll sleep there," I spoke up.

Everyone looked at me in shock then exchanged looks.

"Seriously?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, because that might work," Finn nodded.

I shrugged and walked over to the air mattress where I sat down on it. It really wasn't bad, actually, it was kind of comfortable.

"I could sleep here," I said while bouncing a little.

Noah chuckled softly, "Ok then that's settled, the little monster sleeps there and I get to sleep with Sarah."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me.

Sarah giggled a little and moved closer to Noah, "That's fine with me."

Kurt threw a pillow at them, "If this is going to be a repeat of the other day, then I don't know about you two sleeping in the same bed."

"We'll control ourselves," Noah laughed.

"Promise," Sarah smiled.

"I'm hungry," Finn announced, "What should we have to eat?"

"How about chicken pot pie?" Ms. Carole asked while sticking her head around the corner of the stairs, "And then we can go get some ice-cream."

"Yes," Finn said then raced Sarah up the stairs, both of them laughing.

"Hey! I would like some as well!" Kurt yelled before going upstairs.

Noah laughed then looked at me, he took a deep breath and came to sit next to me, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "So we're going to stay here for a week?"

"At least," Noah replied, "Is that ok?"

I smiled and nodded, "Now I get to hang out with Sarah more."

Noah chuckled, "Is there something wrong with me where you don't like hanging out with me?"

I laughed, "No, I just want a big sister."

"Oh!" Noah put a hand over his heart, "That hurt sis!"

I laughed then pushed him, "You're a good big brother, but I want girls around sometime too."

Noah smiled, "I guess that's reasonable."

"Noah! Grace! You're part of this family too now, so come up here before these animals eat it all!" Ms. Carole yelled down the stairs.

"Race ya," Noah wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and got up to run to the stairs, but was caught by the waist and thrown onto a bed.

"Sucker!" Noah laughed.

I giggled then followed him up the stairs and sat down at the now extra large table between Kurt and Finn.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Ok, so if four times three is twelve, then twelve divided by three is?" Kurt asked me.

I thought for a second, "Four?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled, "Next problem."

I groaned, "How many more?"

"Just one."

"The faster you figure it out, the faster we can get ice-cream," Noah said from where he was sitting next to Sarah on the couch.

"Give it to me," I said to Kurt.

He laughed, "What's 27 divided by nine?"

I looked at my fingers and made 27 like we learned in class, "Three!"

"I'll give it to you even though I think you cheated," Kurt smiled, "Because now we can get ice-cream."

"Is all the homework done?" Ms. Carole asked as she walked in with Mr. Burt.

Each of us nodded.

"Then we can get ice-cream," she smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

By the time we got ice-cream and drove home, it was 8:30 at night. This was usually when I would put my pajamas on then watch a little tv with Mom before being tucked in. I grabbed my pajamas from my bag and went upstairs to find Noah and ask him where my toothbrush was.

"That stings," I heard him groan from the bathroom.

The door was cracked open a little so I walked towards it.

"I'm sorry Noah, I don't want it to get infected," Ms. Carole's voice was soft and calm.

Someone sobbed a little, "It's ok Sarah," Noah said quietly.

"No it's not, this shouldn't be happening," Sarah whined.

"Finn, can you pass me the gauze?" Ms. Carole asked.

After a few seconds, I heard Noah gasp.

"Hold on, it's just so the bandage can stay in place because when the swelling goes down, it might move," Ms. Carole said softly.

"It hurts so bad," Noah groaned again.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Sarah came running out.

"Sarah!" Finn yelled as he ran out after her.

I walked slowly towards the bathroom and peaked my head in. Noah was sitting shirtless on the closed toilet with a hard expression on his face and his arm lifted. Ms. Carole was standing next to him and wrapping white paper stuff around his shoulder area. There was a first aid kit on the counter, but most of the stuff that goes in it was scattered around.

"Noah?" I asked quietly.

Both of them turned towards me and Noah softened a little.

"Yeah Grace?"

"Where's my toothbrush?" I asked.

"In my bag. When Ms. Carole's done, we can go get it," Noah smiled, but I could tell he was in pain.

"I'm done now," Ms. Carole said, "After you grab her toothbrush, come get me and I'll give you some pain medicine," she turned to start cleaning up the bathroom.

Noah nodded and stood up, "Thanks Ms. Carole," he whispered before pushing me out and towards the stairs.

Noah went straight to his bag next to Sarah's bed and grabbed out a small clear bag with our toothbrushes in it. He passed me mine, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Are you going to bed after this?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Probably."

"Ok, I'll let you brush your teeth then I'll tuck you in," Noah smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Noah's smile fell a little bit, but he nodded slowly and pulled me onto the bed next to him, "I have to tell you something."

That's when it clicked in my head. Why Sarah was excited we were here, but sad about it at the same time. Why Finn was overly happy towards me. Why Ms. Carole said we were in her family now. Why Kurt and Mr. Burt looked sympathetic towards me even though I've never met them before. Why Noah told me to pack so much clothes. Why Mom wasn't coming, yet was the reason why we were going.

"We're not going back home, are we?" I whispered.

Noah shook his head, "At least not for a while."

"More than a week?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes.

Noah nodded and that's when the tears started falling down my face.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Burt's Point of View**

I stood outside the bathroom and waited for Carole to come out. When she did, she gave me a soft hug. As I held her, I felt her tears soak through my shirt.

"It's ok," I said softly while leading her to our bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as we sat on the bed.

"Take care of them the best we can," I replied, "They need a safe, secure home and we can give it to them."

"We're having a baby," Carole said quietly.

"We need a new house," I added.

Carole laughed softly, "Yeah, we do."

"I'll go check on Puck and Grace downstairs and then I'll come back up here with you," I said after a minute.

"Ok."

I got up and walked downstairs to see Puckerman holding his crying sister on Sarah's bed. I sighed then turned to see if anyone else was coming before walking towards the two siblings. I put my hand lightly on Puck's shoulder so he could know I was there.

Puck jumped a little, then turned at me and nodded. Grace held tighter onto her brother, so he turned back to her.

"Mr. Burt?" Grace sobbed and looked up at me.

I sat down on the bed next to them, "Yeah?"

"Are you my new dad?"

Puck laughed sourly, "You would have had to have one in the first place to get a new one Gracie."

I gave her a small smile, "I can be like your dad."

"No," Grace shook her head, "I want you to be like _a_ dad, not like _my_ dad. He left before I was born. You could be like Mr. Chris, he was fun and a good dad, even to me and Noah."

Puck gave me a look over Grace's hair that said 'just play along even though we both know Chris really ended up not all that great'.

"How about this?" I asked slowly, "You and Noah could be like my new kids. Finn and Sarah became my new kids last year and I would say I'm a pretty good dad to them."

"Ok," Grace smiled softly through her tears which Puck wiped away.

I smiled back and stood up while clapping Puck lightly on the back, "Are you ready for bed?" I asked Grace.

"I just have to brush my teeth then Noah said he would tuck me in," Grace smiled.

"Alright, I'll come back down with Carole in a few minutes then to say 'Goodnight.'"

I walked up the stairs, passing Finn and Sarah on the way. They both gave me a small smile and continued down. I noticed Kurt in the living room on the phone so I decided to take a detour.

Kurt looked up when I walked towards him and quickly hung up.

"Hi," he said while looking away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, just Blaine," Kurt said as he played with his fingers.

"You didn't tell him about Puckerman and Grace, did you?"

Kurt stayed quiet and I groaned.

"Really Kurt? I know Puck or Grace didn't say anything about keeping this a secret, but it was kinda implied," I told him.

"It was just Blaine," Kurt retorted.

"How long until Rachel and Mercedes?"

Kurt stayed quiet.

"Did you already tell them?"

"I was going to conference call them next."

I took off my hat and ran a hand over my head, "No, don't do it, please."

"Ok, but if it comes up in school, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself," Kurt said as he stood up.

I stood as well, "Just don't ruin the kid's reputation, I think it means a lot to him."

Kurt snorted and nodded before walking downstairs.

Carole came around the corner, "Ready?"

"Yeah," we headed towards the stairs, "I haven't gone in Kurt's room to say 'Goodnight' to him in years," I admitted.

"I know, but I have a feeling it might make this all a little easier on Grace."

I nodded and was about to push through the curtain when the sound of a guitar playing stopped me. It was actually two guitars and after a second, Puck and Finn's voices blended together in the Kiss song _Beth_.

Carole smiled at me and went through with me right behind her. Carole took a spot on Sarah's bed next to her daughter while I stood behind her. We watched Puck and Finn sing to Grace.

After the song was done, everyone clapped lightly.

"Thank you Noah! And you too Finn!" Grace smiled from her spot on the air mattress.

"Anytime little monster," Puck chuckled before ruffling Grace's hair.

"Just say the word," Finn added as he too messed up her hair.

"Alright," Carole stood up from Sarah's bed, "Time for bed. Goodnight," she bent down and kissed Sarah's forehead.

Puck and Finn made their way to their own sleeping spots and settled down before Carole could come and say 'Goodnight.'

"Night you two," I said to Sarah and Puck, it made me a little uncomfortable that they were sleeping together but nothing should happen if the rest of them were here.

I turned towards Kurt, "Night kid."

"Goodnight Dad," he smiled back.

I walked over to where Carole was sitting next to Grace. The little girl looked a little upset, but was slowly calming down.

"Come upstairs if you need anything," Carole whispered while pushing Grace's hair from her face.

"Ok," Grace said quietly.

"Night Grace," I smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Mr. Burt," she smiled back.

Carole kissed her forehead then stood up and headed to the stairs, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," came five different voices.

I nodded at them all and turned off the light before following Carole upstairs.

"Before we go to bed, let's look at real estate websites to see if they're are any houses in the area. I don't want to move far away," Carole said while pulling out the lap top from the living room.

"That sounds fine," I said as I pulled up a chair, "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Carole replied.

I started the coffee pot and prepared for a long night looking at the future.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Chapter 30! I can't believe I've gone this far! Thank you to everyone who's stuck around from the beginning! I hope you're all enjoying it. Thanks for the song ideas! I'm planning on using them both in the Valentine's chapter. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! They're greatly appreciated and I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_() - Thank you! I was afraid no one would like it._

_REDROBINS007 - Haha, I don't know if I'm going to have Sarah get pregnant, maybe near the end, but you didn't hear that from me. That's a really good song, thanks for the idea. And thank you so much!_

_Dalonega Noquisi - Thanks for the great song idea! I totally agree with you on how it describes what Puck would think._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah was really impressed with Artie singing that song to Sugar, more impressed than when Quinn and those God people sang my song to her. I need to sing my own song to her.**_

_**Valentine's Day! I don't know whether or not it will be one chapter or two.**_


	31. Be My Valentine

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Grace moved into the Hudson-Hummel household and were welcomed with open arms. Puck doesn't think they're ever going back. Burt and Carole really need a new house. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Be My Valentine_

**Puck's Point of View**

"I missed you," Sarah whispered in my ear before sitting next to me in Spanish.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, "We woke up next to each other, had breakfast with each other, drove here together, that was just an hour ago. We've done this since Tuesday and today is Friday."

"Well, now that we're living together," Sarah said quietly, "I can't help but miss you even more."

"I would think it's the opposite, that you would get tired of me," I smiled.

Sarah rolled her big blue eyes, "I love you, which reminds me, what do you want to do for Valentine's Day next Tuesday?" her hand made it's way up my thigh and I smiled down at her.

"Aren't we going to Sugar's party?" I asked, going back to what Sugar announced yesterday in glee.

"Well, sure, but I mean, can't we do something else just the two of us?" Sarah asked quietly as her hand rubbed back and forth.

I grabbed it before anything could happen since it is school, not that I would care, but Sarah eventually would, "Sure, whatever you want."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you," she whispered before giving me a quick kiss, "Maybe Sunday?"

I nodded and leaned down to try and get another one, but Mr. Martinez walked in, "Ok, class, who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked around, no one wanting to present our Spanish projects first.

"How about you, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah glanced at me and took a deep breath, "Ok," she stood up and grabbed her flashcards as she made her way to the front of the classroom.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to her swinging hips and bouncing curls while she walked down the aisle to the front white board. Sarah turned and caught me staring, so she sent me a quick smile before nodding at Mr. Martinez to say she was ready. He nodded back and Sarah turned to the class.

"I did my report on Peru," Sarah said, "Which is..." she turned and reached towards the map hanging from the wall and tried to pull it down. She wasn't quite tall enough so she had to jump, causing her shirt to ride up on her stomach and back, sending my mind in overload. The last time I saw that much of her midsection was Saturday night at the river bank.

I zoned out and started thinking about that night. It really was amazing. Sarah continued to talk, but all I heard coming from her mouth was everything she said to me our last night out.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The bell rang and everyone gathered their books.

"Noah, can you stay after for a second?" Mr. Martinez called across the room.

Sarah gave me a sympathetic look then walked past me and into the hallway.

"Yeah?" I asked as I made my way to Mr. Martinez's desk.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were pretty distracted durning Sarah's presentation earlier," he stated.

"Don't worry, she's my girlfriend. She actually caught the staring at the beginning, but then my mind drifted," I told him while leaning back on a desk.

"So, do I have to move you then so you two can focus in class?" I couldn't help but see a small smirk on his face.

"No," I shook my head, "Sarah's the only person keeping me sane in this class, Spanish isn't my strong suit."

"I understand," Mr. Martinez nodded with a smile, "Your girl means a lot to you and you want to keep her close so no one else can take her."

Man, this guy was good, but I didn't want to come off as a jerk, so I just looked away.

"What are you planning on doing for Valentine's Day?"

The question surprised me, "Um, we're doing something Sunday then going to a party on the actual day."

Mr. Martinez nodded, "Are you getting her anything?"

"Probably a charm for the bracelet I got her on Christmas or a necklace and some flowers."

"That's nice, but it kind of surprises me," I looked up at my teacher, "I would think you would sing her a song since you're in glee club."

"I never really thought of that," I said quietly.

"Just something to toss around," Mr. Martinez smiled before going behind his desk. He wrote something down a yellow piece of paper, "So you won't be late," he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I nodded even though I didn't plan on going to math or whatever I had third hour.

I started heading out the door when Mr. Martinez stopped me, "Noah, I will know whether or not you actually go to class."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, "Ok, I'll go to class," I turned to go in the hallway, but stopped when I realized something, "Puck, call me Puck," I said to Mr. Martinez.

"Fine by me," Mr. Martinez smiled.

I started walking to my locker, but saw Quinn come out from a nearby bathroom.

"Hey, Quinn, hold up!" I called while hurrying to catch up to her.

Quinn turned and waited as I walked down the empty hallway, "I really should be getting back to class Puck."

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, I need a favor," I told her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "And what is that?"

"Can your God group sing a song to Sarah today in lunch?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I felt a pat on my shoulder and winced at the pressure, but turned away from the lunch menu.

"We're going to...you know," Sam nodded towards where Sarah was sitting with Rachel, Finn, and Kurt.

"Thanks," I smiled as I stepped out of line and walked over to the wall where I could watch it all happen.

"Miss Hudson?" Mercedes asked to Sarah's back.

Sarah turned, "Yeah?"

"We have a little something for you," Quinn said with a smile.

Sarah's face went red, but she nodded.

Sam and Joe started playing their guitars and our area of the room went quiet.

(_Quinn, __Mercedes__, __**Sam, **_**Joe,**_**All**___)

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

**Baby when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

_I've never been this close to anyone, _

_Or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I want to spend the rest of my life,**_

_**with you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

**Every little thing that you do,**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time_

_Every time._

_I want to spend the whole night_

_In your eyes_

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

_**I want to spend the rest of my life,**_

_**with you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

**Every little thing that you do,**

_**Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

"Love always, Noah," Quinn smiled at Sarah.

Sarah nodded and grinned as she searched the lunch room for me. When I finally caught her eye, she smiled and slowly stood up. I stood away from the wall and waited for her to get to me. After a second, Sarah was standing within inches of me.

"I love you too," she whispered before grabbing me around the waist and burying her head in my chest.

I smiled and looked down at her, "I mean every word."

Sarah nodded and backed away before standing on her tip toes and pulling my head down so my lips could meet hers.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

After lunch, Sarah and I wouldn't see each other until glee, but she did keep texting me, something that gave me warnings in every class for the rest of the day. I walked in the choir room to see Sarah talking to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat down next to her.

"Hey," she smiled at me before turning back to our friends.

I twisted the strings on her ice blue shirt sleeve as I waited for her to finish. After a few minutes, Sarah turned back towards me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that song today," she said while reaching up and playing with my hair.

"Really? I didn't know even though you did text it to me every single hour after lunch," I pointed out.

Sarah giggled and fell into my side.

"Ok, let's get started!" Mr. Schue announced as he walked in the room.

Rachel and Finn stood up, holding hands, "Actually, Finn and I would like to say something first."

Mr. Schue gestured towards the front and walked to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Alright, well, we'll just come out and say it," Finn started, "We're getting married!"

Everyone was quiet as we stared at the 'happy couple.'

"When's the baby due?" I finally asked.

"Puck," Sarah scolded before turning back to her brother and his girlfriend, "You're what?" she asked.

"Getting married," Finn replied.

"Do I get to be the maid of honor?"

I chuckled, of course that's all Sarah was thinking right now.

"Don't you want to be the best man?" Sarah asked me.

I glanced towards Finn and Rachel, "Well, yeah, but still, it's their wedding, you can't plan it."

"If I'm the maid of honor I can."

"It's up to Rachel," Finn said.

"I think you guys are great together, really, but I don't think it's right for you to get married," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but this is what we want and if you don't support it," Rachel took a breath, "Then you can't come to the wedding."

Finn turned towards her looking confused, but ended up just nodding along.

"And Mr. Schue, your plan to tell our parents was nice and all, but it's not changing how we feel," Rachel added.

"I didn't...," Mr. Schue started to mutter.

"It was me," Kurt said.

Finn kind of looked hurt, "Dude."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kurt reasoned, "I'm sorry, but it needed to be done."

"Mike and I will be there," Tina said.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you."

"I wouldn't mind being a bridesmaid either," Tina smiled back.

Artie rolled to the front next to Finn, "Congrats you two, but I have something to say as well, so may you?"

"Ok," they both smiled at him.

"May you?" Artie asked again and pointed towards the chairs. The two got the hint and hurried to sit down, "I'm happy for you though," Artie added.

"This is for Ms. Sugar Motta," Artie smiled.

The music started and Artie started singing. The rest of us guys adding in when needed. Sarah's face was priceless as I walked up to dance with the rest of them.

As we danced behind Artie, the girls laughed and smiled, but all I had eyes for was Sarah. She was joining in with the other girls, her big blue eyes shining with happiness and joy at me.

After a minute, we sat down and let Artie finish the song by himself. He smiled at Sugar who made her way to him and sat on his lap so he could wheel her out.

"Wow, well, obviously Artie's idea worked," Mr. Schue laughed as he walked in front of us, "You guys are dismissed."

Sarah turned to me and kissed me full on the mouth, "You were so sexy," she whispered against my lips.

I chuckled, "Thank you."

Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We walked out the door, "I have to go pick something up at my locker then we can go home."

I nodded and followed her.

"Seriously, like where did that come from?" Sarah asked, "Really, it was amazing. Artie's so smart for singing _that _to Sugar."

Her words made my breathing stop. She liked that I was up there with the rest of them, singing to her, but she loved Artie for the idea.

"Sugar's really going to be treated well. Oh my gosh, that could be their wedding song!" Sarah didn't stop smiling and talking the whole time we were at her locker, "Artie looked so hot doing that in front of everyone, a wheel chair's not stopping him from getting the girl he loves."

Sarah was really impressed with Artie singing that song to Sugar, more impressed than when Quinn and those God people sang my song to her. I need to sing my own song to her.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I waited until Sarah had the blanket set up on the grass before going back to the truck to get my gifts. I slung my guitar over my shoulder, grabbed the flowers and red bag, and headed over to her.

Sarah looked up as I approached with a smile on her face, "You didn't have to get me anything."

I shrugged and smiled. I knew that if I didn't get her anything, I'd be on the couch for a week. I passed her the flowers and sat down, "I didn't know which kind to get you, but I thought these were pretty."

"Well, you're in luck because white daisies are my favorite," Sarah grinned and kissed me softly, "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome," I smiled, "But they're not nearly as beautiful as you."

Sarah blushed and looked down at her red shirt and white skirt, "It's nothing," she said quietly while playing with her ponytail.

"No," I picked up her chin, "It's amazing and beautiful and pretty and hot and-"

Sarah's lips cut me off, "Stop."

I chuckled, "Do you want your other gift?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes!"

"Here you go," I laughed as I handed her the bag.

I watched Sarah carefully pull out the small red box and open it. Her eyes widened before pulling out the long gold chain with the locket attached.

"Noah," she breathed.

I put my hand out and Sarah placed the jewelry in it. I gently opened up the locket, "This was my grandma's, I don't know which side, but it was for Grace for when she gets older. Instead of going to the store with me to pick out a charm for you, Grace said I could give you this."

Sarah nodded and peeked around my hands, "It's really beautiful."

"Look," I held it out, "I put something in here for you."

Sarah looked down at golden heart, "Is that us?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

Her hand covered mine as she grabbed the locket, "Oh my gosh, I remember when this was taken," referring to the one of us on one of our background campouts in our tent when I was probably eight and she was five or six.

"I cut Finn out, so I hope he doesn't mind," I said.

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, it's fine."

"And then, our first date, but you knew that," I said as my finger covered the other picture.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled before kissing me, "Now I feel bad because all I got you were some chocolate covered strawberries."

"I told you, I'm ok with that," I smiled back.

"I'll go get them then," Sarah moved to stand up.

"No, I can do it," I stood up and walked over to the truck where I saw Sarah put the black box.

When I came back, Sarah wasn't sitting on the blanket where I left her, instead her white sandals were with the box and locket. I set the strawberries down and looked around only to see her standing barefoot at the edge of the river. I chuckled and slipped off my own shoes and socks before making my way over to her as quietly as possible. Once behind her, I grabbed her around the waist and swung her around.

"Puck!" Sarah screamed.

"What? Do you not like that?" I laughed as I set her down.

"Ugh," Sarah looked down at the ground, but had a small smile on her face. Suddenly, she bent down and splashed water at me.

I gasped then kicked some water at her. Sarah screamed as the ice water hit her face. She started giggling before kicking water back at me, which I handed right back.

We continued for a few minutes before Sarah backed away a little, "Can we stop?" she shuddered.

"Yeah, sure," I walked a little closer and wrapped my arms around her, "You cold?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at me, but still smiled, "What do you think?"

I led her to the blanket and helped her sit down, "I'll go get my jacket for you."

Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. I ran to the truck and grabbed out my varsity jacket and a sweatshirt that I think I leant to Grace a few days ago when she was cold.

"Which one?" I held out her two choices.

"Um, the jacket," Sarah said.

I passed it to her then sat down while pulling the sweatshirt over my head, "I have something else for you."

"Puck, you've given me so much already," Sarah whispered.

I just shrugged, "It's not really a present, so don't worry about it." I grabbed my guitar and put it over my shoulder, "I know I'm not going to dance or have a big backup group, but I think it'll mean the same kinda thing."

Sarah smiled and nodded.

I took a deep breath and started to play.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_

_My knees went week and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

I finished with a deep breath. My eyes never left Sarah's the entire time. After a second, Sarah smiled.

"That was way better than any big dance number you guys could have done in glee club," she said softly.

I took my guitar off, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Sarah smiled as she moved closer to me, "It was really sweet. I'm sorry if I made it sound like I liked Artie's song was better than when the God Squad sang to me. I just thought it was really nice of him."

"No problem," I pulled her onto my lap, ignoring her slightly damp skirt, "I wouldn't mind you making it up to me though."

"And how would I do that?" Sarah smirked.

"How about...?" I leaned forward and caught her mouth on mine.

Sarah smiled and pushed all her weight against me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Finn and I walked down the stairs to go to bed.

"You swear you didn't do anything tonight?" Finn asked again for probably the fourth time since Sarah and I came home 20 minutes ago.

"I swear, we just made out for a while, but really, I don't think Sarah will appreciate you asking me this," I groaned.

Finn nodded and walked over to his bed.

"Noah! Look!" Grace came running over at me from her bed where Kurt and Sarah were sitting.

"What?" I asked as I moved the sheets on the bed.

Grace stamped her foot and rolled her eyes, "Don't you see anything different about me?"

I stared at her, but she looked the same as always, so I just shrugged.

"My hair!" Grace pointed up at her head, "Kurt and Sarah braided my hair fancy so it would be even curlier tomorrow when I go to school."

"And do you remember what it's called?" Kurt asked as he walked over to his own bed.

"A...um...," Grace turned and looked at Sarah for a clue.

Sarah smiled, "Au revoir, bon jour..."

"I don't speak Spanish," Grace complained.

We all laughed, except for Finn, "Seriously Sarah, just give her a clue," he said.

I couldn't say anything though, because I didn't really know what Sarah said anyways.

"It's all French," Sarah added.

"French braid!" Grace shouted.

"There you go," Kurt smiled at my sister, "Now come on, back to bed, I'm tired and we have school tomorrow."

Grace gave me a quick hug before running over to her bed and climbing underneath the covers. I chuckled and slid underneath my own. Sarah made her way over to me and rolled into my side.

"Everyone ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," replied four different voices.

Kurt shut off the light, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Puck," Sarah whispered.

"Goodnight Sarah," I whispered back.

"I love you," she muttered against my chest.

"I love you too," I said quietly into her hair.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: A sort of 'To be continued,' since Sugar's party is next chapter. I hope I did the song ideas justice. I think this might actually be the longest chapter I've done yet, wow. The songs were _Amazed _by Lonestar and _I'm Yours _by The Script. Ok, I'm done talking for now, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. I'm open to them all and love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_() - Thanks! Sorry it wasn't on 'tomorrow,' but I hope today is good._

_Midnight LeAnn- I know, but it's been on my mind and I just had to write it down. Thank you though!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13- Thanks! And sorry if it was annoying, it was just for those last few chapters, I don't think it will happen again, at least for a while. I just figured someone would cry a lot going through all of that._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I felt anger flow through my veins, but I just smiled and nodded at Blaine before turning to Kurt. How dare he! I know this past week has been crazy, but Puck and Grace deserve more than this.**_

_**Sugar's party! And what's a party without a little fight?**_


	32. Together

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Finn and Rachel announced they were getting married. Puck and Sarah celebrated Valentine's Day early with a night at the river. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Together_

**Kurt's Point of View**

"Kurt!" Grace screamed as she ran down the stairs, "Is Sarah almost done? Noah wants to know when you guys are going to be ready to go to the party."

I looked up from Sarah's hair, "One second, I'm almost done."

"Can you hurry up? This kinda hurts," Sarah whined, "And I'm sure Puck doesn't care what my hair looks like."

"Do you want to look like the cavewoman that asked for my help an hour ago?" I countered.

"I didn't look that bad," Sarah muttered.

"You're hair was everywhere," Grace spoke up, "And your shirt was on backwards. What were you and Noah doing down here while me and Kurt went shopping?"

Sarah blushed, "Just goofing around."

I laughed as I pinned back the last curl.

"Like with a pillow fight?" Grace asked.

"Yeah...a pillow fight," Sarah nodded.

"You're done," I said.

Sarah stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror to see my work. She had on a light purple dress and her hair was pulled back on the sides. On her wrist was the charm bracelet Puck got her for Christmas with the new music charms he bought her today. I was really surprised when Sarah showed me the locket Puck had given to her, it really was beautiful and looked great on her.

Grace ran back upstairs, "Noah! She's all ready!" I could hear her yell.

Sarah's hand lightly ran up the dress before grasping the locket around her neck, "Thank you Kurt," she said quietly.

"No problem," I replied with a smile as I walked over to stand behind her, "If only one of us gets to see their boyfriend on Valentine's Day, they might as well look good."

Sarah giggled, "Don't worry, you'll still have fun without Blaine."

"Maybe, but without Rachel? I don't know," I admitted.

"There is still Mercedes and if she's busy, come talk to me and Puck," Sarah patted my arm before walking to her bed and grabbing her white sweater.

"Like you two will be talking," I laughed, "A pillow fight, that's what you guys were doing down here while the rest of the house was empty."

Sarah glared at me before walking up the stairs and I followed right behind her. We turned the corner to see Puck talking quietly to Grace who was perched on the counter. He looked back when he heard the noise of our shoes on the hardwood.

"Alright," Puck said as he lifted Grace down, "Be good for the babysitter until Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt come home, then be good for them."

Grace rolled her eyes, "I know Noah, I'm not going to do anything bad."

Puck raised his eyebrows at his sister.

"One time," she muttered.

"She stopped babysitting children!" Puck exclaimed.

Sarah and I laughed at Grace's red face and Puck's smirk.

"It was a pretty good prank though," Puck said quietly as he lightly punched Grace's arm.

"I know," she smiled.

"Are you guys ready?" Puck asked us when he looked up.

"Yes," I replied.

Sarah nodded and walked over to Puck and grabbed his hand, "Never better."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"I can't believe you're here," I said to Blaine once we had sat down after singing _Love Shack_.

He grabbed my hand, "Well, I had to come back eventually and thought tonight would be as good as ever."

I smiled, "I'm so happy you're here, I was getting lonely."

"Why didn't you talk to Sarah, Mercedes, or I saw Rachel and Finn come in before me?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel and Finn did just get here, I can't hang on Mercedes's arm the whole time, and Sarah and Puck are in their own little world," I told him.

Blaine nodded, "How is Puck, by the way?"

"Good," I took a sip of my water, "So is his sister."

"So they're not taking the whole thing hard?"

"I think the beginning was hard for Grace, but Puck just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible."

Blaine had a sympathetic look on his face, "I should go talk to him, just tell him I'm here if he needs anything," he moved to stand up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said quickly.

"Kurt, Puck's in a hard place right now. His mom beat him and now he and his sister are living with their family friends. He needs a friend, someone who he can talk to when needed that can have a rational opinion," Blaine patted my back lightly and walked away.

Sarah was going to kill me. And then Finn. And somewhere in there, Puck. Dad was going to ground me from seeing Blaine ever again. Carole would lose all respect for me. Grace wouldn't want me to braid her hair and dress her up anymore. The new baby would grow up hating me.

I hurried to catch up to Blaine only to see him standing over a conflicted Sarah and a blushing Puck.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck brushed the hair out of my face after we danced to _Love Shack_, "How's your Valentine's Day so far?"

I giggled, "Wonderful."

Puck nodded and smiled as he grabbed his pop and took a sip, "This might be the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Really?" I smirked.

"Really," Puck said quietly as he leaned in and kissed me.

We pulled apart after a minute to see Blaine standing over us.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Puck replied.

"It's good to see you," I smiled.

"Yeah, it's great not having to wear that eye patch," Blaine smiled back.

Puck and I nodded. I kinda wanted Blaine to leave so we could get back to what we were doing.

"I actually wanted to talk to you for a second, Puck," Blaine said. He sort of sounded hesitant.

"Sure, what's up?" Puck asked.

"I just wanted you to know that with everything going on in your life right now, I'm here if you need someone to talk to," Blaine told him.

My heart dropped, he knew about Puck and Grace. No one was supposed to know, we never said it out loud, it was just implied.

"What are you talking about?" Puck whispered.

"It probably sucks with your mom treating you like crap and now having to relocate your sister, just know that I'm here for you," Blaine smiled lightly.

Kurt walked up behind Blaine, "Hey guys." He looked out of breath and worried. He told Blaine about Puck and Grace!

I felt anger flow through my veins, but I just smiled and nodded at Blaine before turning to Kurt. How dare he! I know this past week has been crazy, but Puck and Grace deserve more than this.

Puck stood up and walked over to Finn and Rachel where he pulled Finn off to the side and started talking fast, frequently pointing over at us. His face was a light red color as if he was getting over a blushing attack.

I looked back up at Kurt, "Seriously?" I turned towards Blaine, "Thanks for offering help, the first thing you can do is promise no one else finds out about this. No one was supposed to find out in the first place, but that must not have occurred to Kurt."

I stood and turned on my heel towards my brother and boyfriend.

"If Kurt told Blaine, he had to have told someone else!" Puck whispered angrily to Finn.

They looked up at me as I approached. I put my arms out and pulled Puck in a hug as best as I could.

"Let's just get past this and forget about Blaine and Kurt," I said quietly as I pulled away.

"I can't believe he would do this," Finn groaned while hitting the wall behind him lightly.

"I never said that it was a secret, but I know that if anyone else found out, they'll go all glee on me," Puck muttered.

Blaine and Kurt walked over.

"Not in the mood for you Kurt," Finn told our step-brother.

"I'm sorry Finn and Sarah for disappointing you, but I'm mostly sorry to you Puck. Inside I knew you didn't want anyone knowing, but I went and told Blaine anyways," Kurt said.

"You can trust me, I promise I won't tell anyone," Blaine added.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"What's going on?"

We all turned to see Rachel standing behind us with a confused expression on her face.

I groaned and put my head in Puck's chest. We're, or more likely Puck is, screwed. Rachel was going to tell everyone.

"It's nothing," Finn quickly said.

Blaine pulled Kurt away before he could say anything. Puck nodded at him then looked at Rachel, "It's fine Berry, we're good."

Rachel looked weary but nodded anyways, "We moved the wedding up to May," she finally smiled.

"That's great," I smiled back at her, "Can't wait."

"Yeah, we figured that we should start the married thing sooner than later," Finn told us.

Puck nodded, "We'll talk to you guys later," he pulled me over to one of the corner booths.

I moved as close to him as I could in the booth. Puck's arms automatically went around me and his chin rested on my head while mine went against his chest.

"This is so crazy," Puck whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

Puck sighed and pulled away, holding me at an arm's distance. His hand ran over my hair and ended on the locket where he grasped it lightly, "Let's deal with this tomorrow," he said quietly before looking up at me.

I nodded, "Of course. What do you want to do?"

Puck smirked, "Let's get back to what we were doing before Blaine came and ruined the moment."

I smiled and leaned forward to receive a soft kiss. One of Puck's hands went in my hair while the other went on my waist. My own slid down his chest before going back up and settling on his shoulders.

"Excuse me?"

Puck and I pulled away and looked at who had interrupted us. Sugar stood at the end of the table with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Puck asked since I couldn't talk from lack of air.

"Would you two mind doing that somewhere else? I know it's Valentine's Day, but this is my party and you should dance instead," Sugar stated.

I nodded, "Sure, we'll go dance," I smiled at her before grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him out of the booth.

We stood up and were about to follow Sugar to the dance floor when I changed direction and pulled Puck to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" Puck chuckled as I pushed us through the door.

I ignored him and walked to the sink and mirror. I stared at myself and the hair that Kurt worked so hard on doing before I reached up and started pulling out the bobby pins.

"Sarah? What are you doing? Didn't Kurt spend, like, an hour doing that?" Puck asked while stepping forward.

"It kind of hurts and besides, Kurt doesn't deserve to look at my hair like this after what he's done," I stated as I pulled out another bobby pin, "Can you help me? There's probably 20 in here and my arms are getting tired."

Puck nodded and walked forward. His hands and fingers were gentle against my head as he tried to undue the pins. I leaned back against him and sighed. My arms fell to my sides since they were starting to fall asleep from lack of blood flow.

"What the heck?" Puck muttered, "Why do you need so much crap in your hair? You look fine when you're all normal."

"It's just Kurt," I giggled, "He doesn't have his own long hair to do, so he does mine, and now that Grace lives with us, hers."

Puck groaned, "If I have to do this for Grace too, I will be even angrier at Kurt than I already am."

I laughed and reached my hands up to help him. After another minute, we had managed to get all the bobby pins out of my hair. My chocolate curls fell down a little past my shoulders.

"That feels so much better," I smiled as I ran my hand through my hair.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Puck asked, referring to the 20 plus bobby pins in his hand.

"You can just leave them here," I said while turning around.

"I'm sorry, but you look so much better with your hair down," Puck said softly while twirling my hair in his fingers.

The door opened and Quinn walked through.

"Am I walking in on something?" she asked wearily.

"Nope, just detangling Sarah's hair," Puck smiled at her.

Quinn eyed the amount of bobby pins on the sink counter and smirked, "Yeah, Kurt went a little overboard with those."

"We'll leave you to the bathroom," I said while grabbing Puck's hand and walking out to the party.

We headed towards where everyone was dancing. Puck spun me around and I laughed.

"Hey, you changed your hair," Rachel said as she and Finn danced their way over to us.

I shrugged, "It was starting to hurt."

Rachel nodded and Finn grabbed her hand and spun her around as well. The four of us laughed and talked the rest of the night that we spent at Breadsticks.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck ran his fingers through my hair while we sat on the couch in the living room. We drove home with Finn and Rachel, leaving Kurt to drive Finn's car. After dropping off Rachel, we went home to find Grace asleep on the couch with Mom and Burt on either side of her. While Puck carried Grace downstairs to put her to bed, Finn and I filled our parents in on everything that had happened at the beginning of the party. To say Mom and Burt were disappointed would be an understatement, they said we needed to have a 'family meeting' as soon as Kurt came home.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked to himself for probably the fifth time.

As if on cue, Kurt walked through the front door. He paused at the sight of us all in the living room still in our dress clothes, "What's going on?"

"Sit down, we're having a meeting," Mom told him.

Kurt nodded and sat on the armchair across from us, "Is something wrong?"

"You're a betrayer!" Finn finally shouted.

"Finn, calm down," Mom scolded, "But Kurt, yes, you didn't have the right to tell Blaine about Noah and Grace."

Kurt looked at Burt and Mom before turning to Puck, "I apologized and I meant it, you said you trusted Blaine."

"And the more I thought about it, the more I started to understand Finn and Sarah's side better than my own," Puck said through his teeth, "My sister deserves better than to have her life out in the open for all to see, especially when it sucks as bad as it does."

"Your sister, or you?" Kurt shot back.

I growled and Puck put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know what?" Finn yelled and pushed off the couch. Kurt cowered back in his chair.

Puck stood and grabbed Finn before he could lunge at Kurt.

"Everyone calm down!" Burt yelled.

Puck and Finn sat back down while Kurt sat up a little straighter and smoothed down his hair.

"What Kurt did was wrong," Burt started. Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt, but Burt put his hand up, "But Finn, you cannot kill him," Finn's face contorted in anger and he shook his head.

"I'm actually surprised Noah isn't as angry as he is," Mom said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm seething," Puck muttered.

I put my hand on his arm and squeezed softly.

We all sat staring at each other for another ten minutes in silence. Eventually, Mom stood up and walked to her bedroom with Burt right behind her. Kurt took a deep breath and left to change as well.

"Blaine won't tell anyone," Finn said quietly.

"I know," Puck replied.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" I asked.

"I don't think Rachel does, she would have said something if she did," Finn told us.

"What does it matter?" Puck groaned, "Everyone's going to find out anyways. Quinn's probably going to be mad that I didn't say anything to her. Artie will wonder why he didn't figure it out. Shelby will be pretty concerned."

We sat in silence again for another few minutes before I stood up, "We should probably go to bed," I said softly.

Puck and Finn nodded and the three of us went downstairs. Grace was passed out on her bed and Kurt looked asleep. Puck and Finn started changing while I paused before deciding it didn't matter and just slipped off my dress.

"Hot," I heard Puck whisper.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my shirt on quickly and turned around, "Oh shut up," I smirked.

"No, it's fine by me, go ahead and be shirtless" Puck smiled and walked closer.

"You guys are weird," Finn said softly while climbing into his bed.

"You and Rachel are weirder," Puck retorted as he pulled me down on our bed.

I laughed and curled into Puck's side as his arms wrapped around me.

"Whatever, we're getting married," Finn muttered.

"We'll get married, when we're older and better prepared," Puck said back.

"Alright, let's go to bed," I said, stopping this before it could get worse.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sarah," Puck whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too Puck," I whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I swear I'm not a Kurt hater, sorry if it comes off that way. It seems like you guys like certain chapters more than others, so is there something that you'd like to see happen? Since I'm almost at On My Way, there will be a lot of free space where I can say whatever for a month. Next chapter involves some dress shopping and I think one more person will find out what's going on. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! They're much appreciated and always welcome!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Everyone stopped moving like we were caught doing something wrong. Finn and Puck paused their game of Mario Kart. Kurt looked up from his phone call with an open mouth.**_

_**Don't worry, it won't be all drama next chapter.**_


	33. New and Old Friends

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Everyone went to Sugar's party to celebrate Valentine's Day. Blaine told Puck that he knows about what's going on. Finn, Sarah, and Puck lost trust in Kurt for telling Blaine. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_New and Old Friends_

**Grace's Point of View**

Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt went out to go look at houses, so it was just Noah, Finn, Kurt, Sarah, and me this Saturday morning. The five of us were all in the living room doing various things; Noah and Finn were playing on the Wii, Kurt was talking to Blaine, and Sarah was doing my hair since I just got out of the shower.

There was a knock on the door and the doorbell rang, but before any of us could answer it, a girl walked through. Everyone stopped moving like we were caught doing something wrong. Finn and Puck paused their game of Mario Kart. Kurt looked up from his phone call with an open mouth. Sarah's fingers stopped in the middle of twisting the ponytail holder around a section of my hair.

"Sarah are you-what are you doing here Noah?" the girl asked. I recognized her from some of Finn's pictures, I think she's his girlfriend, "Is that your sister?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"Um, Rach, this is Grace, Puck's younger sister," Finn finally said.

"I have to go," Kurt whispered in his phone.

Sarah finished twisting the ponytail before standing up and walking over to Noah. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Noah just shook his head and stood up.

"Rachel, there's something you should know," Noah said, "I live here now with my sister."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked at me for a second before turning back to Noah, "Why?"

Sarah came and sat next to me again with Finn as Noah walked towards Rachel.

"Our mom, well, she wasn't much of a mom. She...," Noah glanced back at us then bore his eyes into mine.

I really didn't know the full story of why we were here or when we would be going back. I didn't know when we would see Mom again or where she was. I was pretty much just along for the ride.

Noah took a deep breath and broke away from my stare. He started rolling up his left shirt sleeve, "It's not as bad as a couple weeks ago, but it's still kinda nasty."

I leaned forward, I'd never seen what Mom did to Noah. He always kept a shirt on, even at night, though we all knew he hated wearing one then. Whenever Ms. Carole or Finn would ask to check on it, Noah would pull them into a separate room so I, and probably Sarah, wouldn't have to see.

Sarah's hand found mine as Noah's long sleeve made it's way up to his shoulder. He winced lightly at just the soft contact as it rolled past the bruise. Rachel gasped and I couldn't help my wide eyes at my brother's shoulder.

It was a light blue and purple color with yellow splotches. There was what looked like an old cut in the center that was a few inches long.

"It's a little sore. Happened two weeks ago tomorrow," Noah told Rachel.

She walked closer to Noah and her hand softly touched the skin, but Noah sucked in a breath and Rachel quickly stepped back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I didn't want you, or anyone else, to tell the whole school," my brother replied.

I stood up and dropped Sarah's hand. I made my way to Noah and grabbed his instead, "Would Mom have done that to me?" I asked.

Noah's eyes grew big, but he slowly shook his head and bent down so we were level, "I would have taken you away in a heartbeat which would have stopped her. I would have never let that happen to you though."

I gave Noah a hug, "You're the best big brother ever."

Noah chuckled, "Thanks kid, you're not so bad yourself."

I laughed, but it died away when I caught sight of his arm again. Noah quickly rolled down his sleeve and everyone was quiet.

"Why are you here Rachel?" Kurt finally spoke.

"Oh, well, I came to get Sarah so we can go dress shopping," Rachel smiled.

"And I'm not invited?" Kurt scoffed.

"You can come," Rachel said. She looked down at me, "Do you want to come too, Grace? I could use a flower girl and you shouldn't be left in a house with two boys."

My face lit up, I've never been a flower girl before or to a wedding, and now I'll get to do both. I turned to Noah, "Please?"

Noah chuckled, "Sure, you can go."

I looked at Rachel and nodded.

She smiled back, "Great, I can't wait."

Kurt stood up, "I'll go get my jacket."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I'll get mine too and call Mom to tell her where we're going."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat next to Sarah in the backseat of Rachel's car. I turned and looked at Sarah, "Do you think they'll like me?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows at me, "Who?"

I glanced at Rachel, "Her friends that are coming to pick out dresses too."

Sarah smiled, "The only other people that are coming are the girls from the glee club, so of course they'll like you."

"Will Quinn be there?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said from the front seat. She looked at me through the rearview mirror, "And so is Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar. Do you know any of them?"

Kurt laughed, "She probably knows Santana."

Sarah reached forward and hit the back of Kurt's head, "Shut it," she said threateningly, and then, "Not in front of Grace and definitely not in front of me," she whispered even though I could still here her.

"I know Santana, she used to sleep over a lot, but when Mom found out, she never came over again," I spoke up.

Kurt laughed again, but I don't know why. Why is it so funny that I know Santana? She wasn't always that nice though, that's probably why Mom said she couldn't stay the night anymore. Or because Noah and Santana used to sleep together in the same bed.

"Alright, everyone be quiet, we're here," Rachel said as she pulled up in a parking spot.

Sarah and I climbed out of the car and followed Rachel and Kurt inside. Once there, we walked to the back of the store past various wedding dresses and different colored bridesmaids' dresses. There were six girls sitting on some couches talking when we arrived.

Quinn looked up first, "Hi Grace," she smiled.

I waved, "Hi Quinn."

"Grace? Who's that?" a girl with light brown hair asked.

Rachel stepped up, "This is Grace, she's Noah's sister and is going to be my flower girl."

Quinn's smile widened at me, "That's great."

I wonder if she knows that Noah and I live with Sarah. I won't say anything though because it seems like everyone at home doesn't want anyone else to know.

"Why?" the black girl asked.

Rachel looked at Sarah who shook her head lightly. Yeah, we're not aloud to tell.

"Well, I know her from Temple and I really wanted a flower girl, so I asked her," Rachel said slowly.

They bought it though, despite me not really going to Temple at all, but they didn't know that.

Kurt walked towards the other girls and grabbed my hand, "Here I'll introduce you to everyone. That's Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, and then you know Santana and Quinn," with each name he said, he pointed towards the girl who in turn would smile and wave at me.

"Ok, so let's pick out bridesmaids' dresses first, then we can find a matching one for Grace," Rachel said, "I want them to be pink."

Sarah grabbed my hand and led me over to a section of pink dresses, "See anything?" she asked as we walked up and down the aisles.

I shook my head, "They all look the same."

Sarah nodded her head, "Yeah, but we'll find something."

I looked over and noticed a hot, but still kinda dark, pink dress with a gold ribbon around the middle. It looked like it could be my size. I dropped Sarah's hand and walked over to it. The material felt soft in my hands, but still had gold sparkles on it.

"That's really pretty," Sarah said. She reached over my head and grabbed the dress off the rack, looking at the tag, "I think this is in your size. Let's show Rachel."

I nodded and followed her to where Kurt and Rachel were looking at wedding dresses.

"Hey Rachel, how's this for Grace? She hasn't tried it on yet though," Sarah told Rachel.

Rachel grabbed the dress, "I think it's perfect Grace," she smiled.

"Can you help me try it on, Sarah?" I asked.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Sure."

We made our way into one of the dressing rooms and I slipped off my clothes. Sarah carefully placed the dress over my head and tied it. It fit perfectly.

I spun around in the mirror, "This is amazing!" I grinned at Sarah.

She laughed, "You look great."

Sarah bent down to grab my discarded clothes and I saw the locket slip out from her shirt.

"Do you like the locket?" I asked.

Sarah stood up and looked in the mirror, her hand wrapping around the golden circle, "Of course, it's beautiful."

I smiled, "Noah really wanted to give it to you, so I let him have it."

"Well thank you for letting him give it to me," Sarah smiled back.

"I really can't wait till you guys get married and have kids. They're going to be so cute. I did this thing online-"

Sarah laughed, "Hold on there one second, I'm still 15 and in high school. My birthday's next month, but I'm still young."

"I know, but _still_, I can't wait," I said, "You're going to be the best big sister ever."

Sarah gave me a hug, "Thanks, that means a lot especially coming from you."

"The new baby that's coming is going to be really lucky," I told her.

"And how so?" Sarah smirked.

"They're going to have you as a big sister then Finn and Kurt as big brothers," I said before a thought occurred to me, "Will I get to be a big sister too if Noah and I still live with you guys?"

"You bet," Sarah smiled, but I could see the look in her eyes fell a little. She wasn't as happy anymore when I mentioned me and Noah staying. I wonder why.

"Can you take this off of me now?" I asked.

Sarah nodded, "Sure," she reached forward and untied the dress before pulling it over my head.

I got dressed in my original clothes and opened the door, "I hope Rachel let's me get it."

"Oh, I bet she will," Sarah smiled as she walked out the door.

We walked over to Rachel who jumped for joy that the dress fit me and promptly started looking for bridesmaids' dresses that would match.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stood in front of our full length mirror staring at myself in my new dress. I really was pretty in it.

"Since when have you grown up?"

I turned to see Noah leaning against the stairs, watching me twirl around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Noah smiled and walked towards me, "You look way older than ten in that dress. I'd say like twelve, at least."

I laughed, "That's only two years."

Noah shrugged, "It's enough."

"I don't see it," I said as I turned back towards the mirror.

Noah sat on my bed and watched me. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Mr. Burt and Ms. Carole came downstairs.

"Hi you two," Ms. Carole smiled. She sat down on Sarah's bed and Mr. Burt stood over her. They looked upset about something.

"Hi," I replied as I walked over and sat next to Noah.

"Hey," Noah greeted them.

"We have to tell you guys something," Mr. Burt started, "Your mom, she's going to be in rehab for a while and for that time, and even for some time after that, you guys will be staying with us."

Noah nodded stiffly, "How long's that?"

"That hasn't been completely decided yet," Ms. Carole said softly.

"Will we have to go home when she's done?" I asked. I don't know what rehab is, but I know that when Mom comes back from it, I don't want to go back home.

"We'll see," Ms. Carole smiled lightly, "Why though?"

"It's more fun here. Right Noah?" I looked at my brother for an answer.

Noah laughed, "It is more fun Grace, but we still might have to go be with Mom when this whole thing's done."

"What if I begged and wrote a letter to the people?" I asked.

"Maybe," Noah chuckled, "Let's just wait till that comes up though."

"Are you guys ok?" Ms. Carole asked.

We nodded.

"I'm going to change back into my regular clothes," I said while standing up and grabbing my t-shirt and jeans.

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom where I changed quickly into my normal clothes. A minute later, I started back down the stairs, but stopped when I heard voices from behind the curtain.

"I don't want to leave her though," Noah whispered angrily.

"When she goes back to your mom, we can't allow you to go with her," Ms. Carole said softly.

"No!" Noah said back, "I'm not leaving her!"

"Despite rehab, it probably still won't be safe for you to be around your mom," Mr. Burt's voice was very calm compared to Noah's.

"I don't care," Noah slowly said.

"The only one of you two that is legally bound to your mother is Grace. You are eighteen Noah, a legal adult-" Ms. Carole started, but was interrupted by Noah.

"Then let me choose to stay with Grace! I can take care of her! I practically raised her this past year! We'll even stay with you guys so you can see and even help with her. Please, we have to fight this!"

"We want you two to stay with us just as much as you, but whatever your mom, and maybe the court if need be, decide, we _all _have to follow the rules," Mr. Burt said.

Was I going to have to go back to Mom without Noah? I couldn't do that, Noah and I were a package.

I turned and ran up the stairs, away from the people that were going to make me upset. I passed Sarah on my way outside. I threw the dress down in the grass and climbed up in the old tree house Mr. Chris made years ago for us.

I leaned against the back wall when the tears finally began to fall. I can't leave Noah, he was my hero, my rock, my big brother, he means everything and more to me.

"Grace?" Sarah poked her head up through the hole, "Wanna talk?"

I looked away. It wasn't fair, I was going to have to leave Noah, but Sarah was going to get to live with him.

Sarah sighed and pulled herself up before sitting next to me, "I always thought this was so high up, it still seems that way. That's kinda silly, huh?"

I shrugged.

"Mom and Burt said they think they found the house. We're going to see it this weekend. There's a master bedroom, two regular bedrooms, and a basement. Enough space for all of us," Sarah spoke.

"Why should I care? I'm probably not going to be living with you guys," I whispered.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Want to know a secret?"

I glanced at her and nodded.

Sarah smiled, "Mom and Burt are trying as hard as they can to get you and Noah to stay with us, even after your mom gets home."

I turned fully towards her, "Really?"

"Ever since you guys started living with us," Sarah smiled even more.

"Do you think it will work?" I said as I wiped my tears away.

"I think the odds are in your favor," Sarah said, "But you didn't hear that from me."

I laughed, "Ok."

Sarah wrapped her arms around me, "It's going to be ok, I promise you."

"Thanks Sarah," I whispered.

"No problem," she whispered back.

A rock was thrown threw the window and Sarah and I sat back. Sarah crawled over to the window and peeked down, "Yes?" she giggled.

"Can I come up?" Noah's voice rang from the ground.

Sarah looked back at me and I shook my head.

I crawled next to Sarah, "No boys allowed," I yelled down.

Noah laughed, "Please."

"You won't fit!" Sarah smiled.

"It'll break," I added.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Fine, then Finn and I will just have to form our own club."

Sarah and I laughed at Noah's back as he walked back inside, probably to get his best friend.

Sarah turned and started going through an old box, "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" I scooted over to her.

"Water balloons," Sarah smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Ten minutes later, Sarah and I were soaking wet and freezing from filling up water balloons, but still managed to get about 15. We kept them in a water proof bin as we waited for Finn and Noah to come.

"Ok Finn, looks like it's time to show these girls who's better," Noah yelled as they walked outside.

"We'll definitely destroy them," Finn added while they walked closer to the bottom of the tree.

Sarah looked at me, "One, two...," she whispered.

"Three!" we yelled before sticking our heads out the window and dropping some of the balloons on their heads.

"What-"

"Oh my God-"

Sarah and I laughed while dropping more balloons on our brothers' heads.

They took off running, so Sarah grabbed the bin and went down to the ground with me right behind her. We each grabbed some balloons before taking off after Finn and Noah.

I threw one that hit Finn square in the head.

"You little monster!" Finn yelled before turning and chasing me back.

I screamed, but accidentally ran into Noah who caught me around the waist with the arm that wasn't holding a laughing Sarah.

"Grab the bin," Noah said to Finn as he struggled to keep me and Sarah still in his arms.

Finn came back to us and grinned wickedly, "Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

"Finn, please," Sarah begged while stifling a laugh.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Finn and Noah exchanged a look before Finn reached in the bin and pulled out two water balloons.

"Keep them still while I torture 'em Puck," Finn threatened.

"Which one do you want first?" Noah smirked.

Finn grinned and reached towards me, "The little one, that way Sarah can see that her actions have consequences."

Sarah and I laughed as Finn pulled me towards one of the patio chairs. He set me in it, "Prepare to get wet Ms. Puckerman."

I giggled and nodded while waiting for my 'torture.'

Finn smiled and raised the balloons over my head before dropping them both on me. I gasped as the frozen hose water ran down my neck.

"How about another?" Finn taunted.

"Wait!" Noah put his free hand out, "Sarah next so she can experience the pain."

"Puck," Sarah said softly, "Please, please, I don't want to get wet," she ran her hand over my brother's chest.

Noah's eyes widened and Finn grabbed Sarah, "Oh no you don't. Don't do that to him," he pushed her into the other chair and dropped two water balloons on her head.

I laughed as she gasped from the impact. Finn smirked at me and dropped another on my head. I blew the water out of my mouth.

Noah shook his head and grabbed a balloon before dropping it on Sarah, "Sorry babe, you hit my right where it hurt earlier."

Sarah giggled through the water, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Finn said as he added another balloon to the mix.

I noticed a balloon on the table by me and grabbed it, "Who wants it?"

"Me," Noah automatically said.

"Ok," I laughed before throwing it at his face.

We all laughed as Noah wiped his face with his shirt. He looked up at me with a gleam in his eye, "That's it."

I stood and ran from the table, barely dodging the water balloons as they were thrown at my back, laughing the entire time.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: How was it? For some reason, I've liked writing as Grace, don't really know why. I can't wait until Glee is back on in a few weeks, what about you? I guess that's it, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! They're always welcome and I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - I'm guessing you meant to say 'Wonderful', so thanks!_

_() - She found out! And thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I really could imagine living here. It seemed perfect for all of us, well, at least for the ones that were staying.**_

_**The Hudson-Hummel-Puckermans go house hunting!**_


	34. Their Future

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Rachel found out that Puck and Grace have been living with the Hudson-Hummels. The girls went dress shopping for Rachel and Finn's wedding. It was revealed that Grace and Puck may be separated when their mom is released from rehab. Sarah believes Grace will always be with the Hudson-Hummels from now on. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Their Future_

**Finn's Point of View**

I slowed my truck and pulled up behind Puck's own car in the driveway to the house Mom and Burt had told us about.

"Good curb appeal," Kurt nodded as I turned off the engine.

I'm not completely sure what that means, so I just hopped down from the car and walked over to where Sarah was clutching onto Puck's arm. Grace stood next to them with a smile on her face, different from her brother and his girlfriend.

"Can we go in?" Grace asked.

"Of course!" Kurt said as he appeared. He grabbed Grace's hand and the two of them ran inside to check it out.

"I don't want to move," Sarah whispered.

Puck's hand rubbed up and down her back, "It won't be bad. Besides, do you really want to live in a basement for the next two years?"

Sarah shook her head and looked at me.

"Let's go in," I suggested and I led the way to the front door.

We walked through the door to see Mom, Burt, Kurt, and Grace talking in the living room.

"Oh, great, you guys came in," Mom smiled while walking towards us.

"Yeah, just enjoying the curb appeal," I said, pulling out Kurt's language.

I could tell from Kurt's face that he knew that I had no idea what I just said.

"It is beautiful," Mom said, "How about we show you around?"

The three of us nodded and followed Mom down a hall. We walked passed a dining room, a side study, the kitchen, living room, great room, bathroom number one, and bathroom number two before we made it to the back of the house. There were a set of stairs going up between three doors.

"This one is the master bedroom," Mom pointed to the door on the far left, "This will be Grace and the baby's room, if it's a girl," the middle door, "And this will be your room Sars."

Sarah walked towards the door on the right, still holding on to Puck's hand, and pushed it open. I followed them into the light blue room with Mom right behind me.

There was a large closet to the left and a huge window with a connected seat straight ahead. Sarah walked almost absentmindedly to the closet, dropping Puck's hand, and opened it with a gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispered and walked in. She _walked in_, "This is huge," came her voice.

"Now you can get more clothes," Mom smiled.

Sarah poked her head out, "Really?"

Mom nodded before turning to me and Puck, "Want to go see where you guys will stay?"

Puck and I exchanged a look.

"Where?" I asked.

"Up stairs," Mom said while walking out of the room.

"Wanna come?" Puck asked Sarah.

She looked away from the window, "I'm good, I kind of want to take it all in."

Puck nodded and we walked out. Mom was waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Puck answered.

I couldn't, my mouth had suddenly gone dry and I had no idea why.

We walked up the stairs to find a huge, open room with a door off to the side and what looked like two closets.

"I know it still has the three of you sharing a room, but I figured this _is_ a little bigger than the basement and it does have some closet space and a bathroom," Mom said softly.

I headed over to the far wall where there were two windows like the one in Sarah's room, each had a seat connected to it as well. I sat down on one of the seats and looked out the window while Puck went to see the bathroom.

"Whoa, this is giant!" Puck exclaimed, "There's a toilet and a shower in here!"

Mom laughed and went to join him, but I zoned out. I really could imagine living here. It seemed perfect for all of us, well, at least for the ones that were staying. Kurt and I probably weren't going to stay once summer ended and who knew what Puck was going to do, or what he was going to _have _to do. After a while, this might actually turn into a playroom for the baby or Sarah could move up here so Grace could have her own room.

"Yo! Gigantator!"

I looked up to see Puck standing in front of me waving his hands.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"You ready?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

I nodded and stood to follow him down the stairs. There was laughter coming from one of the rooms, I think Grace's, so that's where we headed. Sure enough, Sarah and Grace were dancing around in the middle of the room to Sarah's iPod. Puck and I watched them for a minute before they realized we were there.

"Do you guys want to go out to eat?" Puck asked.

The girls smiled and Sarah ran to put her iPod in her pocket. We went outside to find that Puck's truck was the only one left in the driveway.

"Mom and Burt had to get to the real estate agent before noon to close on the house and Kurt was going to pick out paint colors with Mercedes," Sarah explained while climbing into the backseat next to Grace.

"He said my room can be my favorite color, purple!" Grace yelled.

"Calm down kid, no need to scream in my car. Haven't we already discussed this anyways?" Puck said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry Noah," Grace whispered.

We laughed and fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the ride to the mall. Once there, we went directly to the food court to get our lunch. Grace automatically grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him to the Chinese food.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Mexican," Sarah smirked.

I laughed because I knew she was going to say that, "Then let's go get some Mexican food."

"The new house is nice," I said while we stood in line.

Sarah nodded.

"Do you still not want to move?" I asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter, the house is nice, my room is huge, I'm kinda looking forward to it," Sarah admitted before stepping forward and ordering.

Ten minutes later we were seated at a table off to the side. Puck and Grace joined us soon after.

"Sarah," Grace started.

My sister looked up from her tacos, "Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant too?"

The blood drained from my face. Sarah coughed and turned a bright red. Puck started choking on his chicken.

"What?" Sarah whispered.

I glanced at her stomach to make sure it was flat before turning to hit Puck on the back since he was still choking.

"Grace," Puck managed to breath out once he was better, "Why?" he started coughing again and Sarah passed him her drink.

"There's another room in Sarah's room. I saw it," Grace said innocently, "It's kind of small for a room, but big enough for a baby."

"Oh," Sarah said softly, "Um, Grace," she started to smile and giggled a little.

"Is it not a baby room?"

Sarah shook her head, "That's going to be my closet."

I let out a nervous laugh, "See Grace? It's just for her clothes, not a baby."

"My closet's not that big!" Grace exclaimed with wide eyes, "That's not fair."

"Sarah's older than you, that's why she gets the bigger closet," Puck told his sister.

Grace looked down at her food, "Oh."

"You know what?" Sarah asked.

Grace looked up, "What?"

"When I move out in a few years, you can have my room and the baby can stay in your room," Sarah reasoned.

Grace smiled, "Ok."

Puck sat back on his chair, "Thank God," he groaned, referring back to the pregnant thing.

"I know," I muttered back.

Everyone went back to eating their food when a thought occurred to me. Sarah and Puck actually seemed a little worried about the baby thing, like that it could really happen or something.

"What's going to happen if the baby's a boy?" I asked.

We all exchanged a look.

"Maybe they'll sleep upstairs with you guys," Sarah suggested.

"What?" Puck yelled, "We can't have a baby in our room."

"It'll get in the way," I added.

Sarah laughed, "Get in the way of what? Your Mario Kart and Call of Duty?"

"I would share a room with him," Grace smiled.

"Let's just cross that path when we get there," Puck said.

Grace nodded and stood to get a refill on her pop.

"They're really banking on this kid being a girl though," I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"I think they're banking on something else as well in order to really be hoping for a girl," Puck admitted quietly.

He was talking about the fact that him and Grace might have to go live with their mom again.

"Don't think like that," Sarah scolded in a whisper.

"It could happen though," Puck told her.

"But it won't," I pointed out.

I liked living with Puck and Grace. For one, I could keep a better eye on Puck and Sarah to make sure nothing was happening that shouldn't be. Two was that it made Sarah happy. Third, I liked having another guy around that would do guy things with me, when he's not stuck to my sister's face. And finally, I would never admit this, but I'm glad to know that Puck and Grace are safe and out of harm's way.

Grace came bouncing back, "Guess who I saw?"

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Allie!" Grace smiled, "She asked if I could go shopping with her and her mom. Can I?"

Puck looked at me and Sarah.

"Sure," I said.

"Sounds fun," Sarah smiled.

"Ok, bye," Grace started to walk away, but Puck grabbed her hand.

"I never said you could go and I'm in charge of you since you're my sister."

Grace's face fell, "Please Noah."

"I guess," Puck smiled and stood up, "But I want to talk to her mom to see if she can drive you home because I don't want to come back up here to get you."

Grace nodded and led him away to where her friend was waiting.

I stared at Sarah, "Do you have anything else planned for today?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just this."

I nodded, "Me neither, maybe I'll call Rachel."

"Sounds fun," Sarah smiled and stood to dump our trash.

I followed her, "Why don't you and Puck do something?"

"We'll see."

Puck came up behind us, "Grace is going to her friend's house and will be back for dinner."

"Do we need to pick her up?" I asked as we made our way out of the mall and to the truck.

"Nah, the girl's mom is driving her home," Puck said while unlocking the truck.

"It's so nice out," Sarah said absentmindedly.

"Want to go for a walk?" Puck asked her quietly.

"I'd like that," Sarah whispered.

Puck looked satisfied with himself and nodded.

Despite sitting in the passenger seat, I felt like I was invading their privacy, so I cleared my throat.

"Sorry Finn," Sarah giggled, "Forgot you were there."

"Why else would you be sitting in the backseat?" I smirked.

Puck turned up the radio to an old Journey song. I recognized it as _Lovin' , Touchin', Squeezin._

He started singing softly to it and I laughed, "If you're going to sing, do it right," and I belted out the lyrics.

Sarah and Puck laughed and started singing along with me the rest of the ride home.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah's fingers wove through mine as we walked down the sidewalk towards the park. I smiled and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked when she noticed my smile.

"Nothing," I smiled back and pulled her closer to me.

Sarah giggled and nodded, "Fine, don't tell me."

I chuckled, "I won't."

Sarah led me to an open bench near some of the swings, "So, what's up?"

I laughed, "You know what's up. We live together, you see me everyday."

Sarah shrugged, "I could have missed something."

"Well you didn't," I whispered before leaning towards her and kissing her softly.

Sarah pulled away after a second and set her chin on my shoulder as her arms wrapped around my torso. I played with some of her curls that had draped down her back.

Suddenly, Sarah jumped back and grabbed my hand. She tried to pull me off the bench, but I was stronger.

"Let's go," Sarah said while pulling harder.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please Noah."

She struck a chord and I knew something was wrong, "Sarah," I pulled her back on my lap, "What's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"We have to go," she repeated in the same tone I just used for her. Sarah slid off my lap and offered her hand.

I stared at it, "I want to know why first."

Sarah glanced behind me and her face froze, "Noah, come on," she pleaded.

I gave in and stood up, "Ok, but you have to explain on the way home."

Sarah nodded, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that whatever she was going to say would be a lie, "Hurry."

I grabbed her hand and as we walked away, I looked behind me and stopped. Beth was running around in the grass with an old man crawling after her. Shelby was standing off to the side with a camera and an older woman. There was a lady that looked a little like Shelby and two kids that joined in to play with Beth and who I'm guessing was her grandpa, or _their _grandpa.

"Noah, will you-" Sarah stopped when she turned and realized that I noticed what she was trying to shield me from.

"It's ok Sarah," I whispered as I watched the small family. They weren't Beth's real family, but they acted like they were. That wasn't the worst part though, the worst part was that Beth actually believed it.

I shook off the feeling of sadness that I hadn't felt since Christmas and started walking away. Sarah had to run to catch up with me.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

I smirked since she was using the words that I had just said to her, "Doesn't matter."

"Matters to me," Sarah whispered while slipping her hand in mine.

"Shelby just let's Beth see whoever she feels fit," I spit angrily, "She's terrible."

Sarah stopped walking, something I realized a second too late and accidentally yanked her arm.

"You don't actually think that," Sarah said softly.

I shrugged, "If she keeps pulling stunts like this, I will."

"Come here," Sarah pulled me towards an open grassy spot and sat down. She patted the area next to me, "Sit, now."

I sighed and sat. I turned to try and see if Beth was still over in the grass.

"Look at me," Sarah prodded.

I stayed looking at Beth.

"Puck."

She looked so happy with Shelby's family.

"Noah."

One of Beth's cousins caught her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He shouldn't have done that, Beth could have gotten hurt.

"Noah David Puckerman! Would you look at me?"

I turned towards Sarah, "What?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I told you and you didn't believe me."

"Because I don't think you really believe that Shelby is a terrible person," Sarah reasoned.

I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I believe that?"

"She cares for Beth, like really cares for her. She makes sure she's safe and healthy and happy," Sarah said carefully, "And I know that you're grateful for that."

I sat and played with some pieces of grass.

Sarah's hand trailed up my leg, "Noah, it's ok to want to see Beth more or to wish you would have kept her."

I sighed and tried to look up to see what Beth was doing.

"Noah, please, stop looking over there, you'll just get hurt."

"Watching my daughter isn't going to hurt me," I groaned and glanced at Sarah.

"Maybe not physically, but definitely mentally," Sarah whispered.

I turned towards her, "I'm not like that."

Sarah smirked, "You're not like what?"

"I'm not going to cry about Beth, if that's what you want me to do," I told her.

"I don't want you to cry, I mean, if you did, that would be ok, but...," Sarah struggled to find the right words to say to me.

"It's fine Sarah, don't worry about it," I said softly.

"Noah."

"Sarah, stop, let's just go home," I grabbed her hand and stood up.

Sarah nodded and we walked in silence.

"I'm always open to talk Puck," Sarah whispered, "You know that."

I shrugged, "Can we talk about something else then?"

Sarah let out a small giggle, "Sure, like what?"

"Like...," I looked around to find something to talk about when, finally, I ended on something that could either get me in trouble or get a laugh out of Sarah, "How that lady over there really needs to wear a bra because it looks like she's running naked."

Sarah elbowed my chest, but laughed, "You are-," she glanced over at the lady I was talking about, "-Right."

I laughed.

"Seriously, who would go out like that?"

I laughed again and opened my mouth to talk, but Sarah placed a hand over it.

"Don't even say it. I know you wish I would actually go around like that," Sarah scolded.

"Ok, ok," I smirked down at her, she knew me so well.

There was a loud ring and Sarah looked down at her pocket. She fished out her phone and glanced at the screen then at me with a smile on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Finn, he said he's at Rachel's, Kurt's spending the day with Mercedes, and Mom and Burt are still at the real estate agent's."

I stared at Sarah and, as if on cue, we both started walking as fast as we could to the house.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I'm going to write another chapter that doesn't involve them at Regionals because I want to wait and see the next episode so I can find out what happened then put my spin on it. I hope you don't mind. Ok, so I'm open to any suggestions that you may have because I'm hitting a dry spell. Oh, and does anyone know when you can find out the gender of the baby? The story's in the beginning of March, so it's been about two/three months since Carole's gotten pregnant. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love reading them, they make me smile!**

**Would you guys mind wishing me luck on something? I'm trying out for a higher up band in school this week and could really use some luck. Thanks! :)**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_REDROBINS007 - It's ok, and thank you so much! That's so nice of you to say._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My eyes flew open when I felt someone climb on the bed. I could hear some whispering, but not much since there was an array of thunder outside.**_

_**Might be a little filler, but this idea's been in my head for a while and I needed to write it down.**_


	35. What Others Don't See

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Carole and Burt brought the family to see the new house. Finn realized that everything was going to happen without him. Puck still hates the idea of Beth playing with a family that's not really hers. And that's what you missed last time on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_What Others Don't See_

**Sarah's Point of View**

My eyes flew open when I felt someone climb on the bed. I could hear some whispering, but not much since there was an array of thunder outside.

"Puck," I whispered while turning on my side.

I could see an outline of Puck sitting up at the side of the bed and heard what sounded like sniffling.

"Are you crying?" I asked as I sat up.

There was another crack of thunder and a whimper sounded just a little way from me. I realized that Puck wasn't the one crying.

"It's ok Grace," I heard him say softly, "It's alright, it's going to go away."

"Noah," Grace whimpered as another sound of thunder rang through the basement.

I scooted over and placed my hand on the small of Puck's back so he would know I was there without moving his sister, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the lights all flashed on before we were placed in complete darkness again. Grace let out a small yell and held onto her brother tighter.

"What the heck?" Finn muttered.

"The power's out," Kurt groaned.

We were all awake now. There was some more thunder and Grace cried harder.

"Sarah," Finn sighed, "Come here."

I looked over in the direction of my brother, but saw nothing, "Why?" I asked the blackness.

"Aren't you crying?" I could barely make Finn's voice out through the storm.

"No, it's Grace," Puck answered for me.

"How about we go upstairs so we can all see each other?" Kurt suggested.

"That's fine," I stood up and reached my hand out to try and find Puck's, but was met with his bicep.

"Why am I the farthest away from the stairs?" Finn asked, probably to himself more than us.

"Grace, come on, let's go upstairs," Puck prodded his sister.

He was answered with a small whimper. Puck groaned and stood up, carefully balancing his sister in his arms.

There was a loud bang mixed with the thunder.

"Anyone want to help?" Finn groaned in pain.

I laughed and moved to the end of my bed. I put my hands out and reached around to try and find Finn. After a second, his body collided with my hands and I helped him navigate to the stairs. Kurt was trying to help Puck make his way up the stairs since the latter was carrying Grace.

About five minutes later, the five of us were sitting in the living room. It almost seemed scarier up here since the thunder was louder and the lightning lit up the room. Grace's crying seemed to increase with each strike of lightning. Puck rocked her back and forth against his chest in an attempt to calm her.

"Sarah, want to help me light some candles?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," I stood from my place next to Puck and Grace on the couch and followed Kurt to the closet where Mom kept the box of candles and matches.

I was actually a little surprised when we turned back around to see Finn sitting where I had been and whispering soothing words into Grace's ear. Kurt and I spread the candles out equally around the room and lit them all. Within seconds we were enveloped in a variety of smells, but it was a little easier to see everything and everyone.

"Is there a party out here?" Mom asked while she and Burt made their way into the living room.

"I wish," Puck groaned.

There was another round of thunder and lightning and Grace cried harder, gripping onto Puck's shirt as tight as she could.

"Oh, Gracie, it's ok," Mom said softly as she walked over to Puck and Grace.

Finn stood up and walked over to me. He put an arm around my shoulder, "How about we get some food for everyone?"

"Good idea, I have a feeling we're going to be out here for a while," Burt added.

Kurt followed us into the kitchen and the four of us started going through the cupboards, fridge, and freezer, trying to find something for us to eat. We returned a few minutes later with our arms full of food that we could eat at 1:30 in the morning.

The storm wasn't letting up, it was actually getting worse, something that was adding to Grace's tears and pushing Puck farther towards his breaking point.

I sat down on the other side of Puck after setting down the bowls of pretzels and dry cereal that Finn put together. I rubbed my hand up his arm and heard him sigh quietly. Mom managed to coax Grace off of Puck's lap and into a sitting position in between the two of them.

"Eat up," Finn said through his mouth full of chips.

Grace giggled softly and reached forward, but retracted as soon as there was a clash of thunder.

"It's ok, the thunder won't fight you for the pretzels," Puck told her while reaching forward himself to the bowl of Fruit Loops.

Grace reached forward again, and when there was thunder this time, she didn't sit back, instead she just winced and continued going towards the pretzels.

Everyone sat in silence, well, storm silence. A whimper would escape Grace's lips every once in a while, but her tears did dry up a little. Puck looked satisfied that his sister had calmed down a great deal and was leaning back with his head against the couch.

There was a small static sound and we all looked towards Burt and Finn. They had an old, camping radio between them and were trying to find a working station.

A voice sounded throughout the room, "With this huge storm circling the state, we can expect that it won't let up anytime soon. Actually, for at least a few days. As for the power, well, the crews might not be able to get to that until the storm ends."

Finn turned off the radio and looked up at us, "So we're stuck here."

Grace turned and hid her face in Puck's shoulder, I could hear her start crying again.

"It's ok," Puck muttered. He glanced up at me and gave me a weak smile which I returned.

"We're going to have to do something with all the food in the freezer and the fridge," Mom said to Burt quietly.

"What's in there?" Finn asked.

"Just some meat, ice cream, milk, the normal stuff," Mom replied.

"I'll go to the store and get some ice so we can try and save at least some of it," Burt told Mom as he stood up, "Kurt, Finn, want to come?"

"I'll go with you," Kurt announced. We all looked at him in surprise, "Well I'm not going to be getting any sleep soon so I might as well make the most of it," Kurt shrugged.

"We'll change first then go," Burt told him.

Kurt nodded and the two of them left to go put on more presentable clothes than their pajamas.

"How about you guys go back to bed?" Mom asked the rest of us a few minutes later as the door closed behind Burt and Kurt.

"I think I'll call Rachel to make sure she's ok," Finn said before leaving the room.

"Can we sleep up here?" Grace asked so softly that it was almost lost in the thunder.

Puck took a deep breath, "Sure, we'll sleep up here."

Mom stood and walked to the closet where she grabbed some extra blankets, "Here you go. I'm going to head back to bed and try to get some sleep," she kissed our foreheads then went down the hall to her room.

I helped Puck set up a bed for Grace on the couch while she watched the storm play out at the window.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Puck asked me quietly.

I shrugged, "I'll probably sleep on the love seat or the chair."

Puck looked away from the sheets and at me, "I'll try and sneak away when she falls asleep so I can keep you safe too."

I smirked, "I'll be fine."

"You never know," Puck whispered in my ear before kissing me softly.

I melted into his lips, but pulled back when the room lit up from the lightning.

"Noah," we turned towards Grace, "Is our bed ready?"

Puck nodded, "Come on over," he sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

I smiled at Grace as she ran over to the couch and hid in Puck's chest away from the storm outside. I patted his shoulder then walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'll come over in the morning," Finn said into his cellphone, "What? I can't hear you, you're breaking up again Rach. Rachel. Hello?" he dropped the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"How's Rachel?" I asked.

Finn spun around and faced me, "She's, uh, scared."

I nodded, "I know how she feels," I whispered.

"It's alright," Finn said quietly while walking towards me, "It's all going to go away in a few hours."

"Don't give me that, you heard the guy on the radio, this could last days," I stated.

"I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I know that storms don't go on for days," Finn muttered as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You never know," I said into his chest. I stepped back, "I have to go to the bathroom, wait for me."

Finn chuckled and nodded as I walked into the small room. I walked out a few minutes later and we headed down the hall towards the living room. We stopped in the doorway and watched Puck put Grace to sleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before laying down next to her.

"He's so different around her," Finn said softly, "And you."

"You should see him with Beth, I'd never guess he used to toss our step-brother in the dumpster," I added.

"You know that we're probably the only ones who have seen him like this," Finn pointed out.

"That's not true, Quinn probably saw a little of it, Shelby's seen it every time he goes over there, Kurt knows it exists," I whispered while watching my boyfriend say what were probably calming words into his sister's ear.

"He's done stuff that I thought I would never forgive, but he's done some awesome stuff to make up for it," Finn whispered.

"Like what?" I asked.

"He gave you happiness and a brother when I couldn't," Finn said sadly.

**Finn's Point of View**

_*Flashback*_

_I walked over to the boulder and put my head in my hands. Dad can't be dead, he can't be. He promised he'd help me more with football when he came back. Whoever took him from me was a freaking idiot. Who kills a man with two kids? Oh, that's right, another soldier._

_"I don't know what to do Puck!"_

_I looked up to see my sister and and best friend walking down the sidewalk towards me._

_"Just take a second and breath," Puck said softly as he gave her a hug, "We'll figure this out."_

_Sarah collapsed into sobs and Puck struggled to keep her up right. After a minute he gave in and gently brought her down on the grass._

_He was taking my job. Puck's not her brother, I am. I'm supposed to be comforting her, not sitting here watching her cry in our best friend's arms. But there's something inside me that won't let me move, won't let me get up and put my arms around her, won't let me open my mouth and say comforting words._

_"How do you think it happened?" Sarah finally asked quietly._

_"I don't know, but I don't want to know either," Puck answered._

_"He was my everything and now he's gone," Sarah whispered. I felt tears come to my eyes, "He was going to teach me how to drive and how to dance at prom. Who's going to walk me down the aisle when I get married?"_

_"Shhh," Puck rocked her back and forth as my sister cried even harder into his chest._

_Puck looked up and locked eyes with me. His were a light red as if he had been crying too. The longer we stared at each other, the crappier I felt for not helping him take care of Sarah._

_We stared at each other for ten minutes before I stood up and slowly made my way over to them. I carefully sat down next to Puck and watched Sarah cry._

_"Noah," Sarah whimpered._

_"Yeah?" he looked down at her._

_"Thanks for being here for me," she muttered before looking up at him._

_Puck glanced at me, something that Sarah caught. She turned and her red stained eyes widened._

_"Finn," she whispered._

_"Sarah," I replied in the teasing tone we usually use with each other even though this wasn't the time for jokes._

_A tear dropped down from Sarah's eye before she launched herself at me. I fell back a little at her pressure as she wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed. I hugged her tightly and started to cry myself. Puck put a hand up and patted my shoulder while taking his other and holding Sarah's hand tightly. Even though Sarah was crying in my arms, he was still taking care of her and I would be in his debt for a while for that._

_*End Flashback*_

Sarah's arms wrapped around my torso, "I knew that you still loved me, you were just grieving, totally ok."

"I still felt bad though, watching Puck comfort you over _our_ father's death while I just sat there," I whispered.

"It was three years ago," Sarah said.

I shrugged, "I'll never forget it."

There was a crack of thunder and I felt Sarah jump a little, "Want to go back in the living room or downstairs?"

"I'll stay in the living room with Puck and Grace," Sarah replied while stepping back.

I nodded and led the way into the room. I sat on the chair and watched Sarah lay out on the love seat while pulling a blanket over herself.

Puck's head went up, but he was careful not to move his sleeping sister, "You guys staying the night up here?"

Sarah and I both nodded.

"If she wakes up again, we'll help," I told him.

A small smile formed on Puck's face, "Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled back.

Sarah looked at me with a grin on her face and nodded. A sign from her saying 'Good job.'

I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. The rain and thunder were loud against the windows and roof.

I heard the floor creak and opened my eyes to see Sarah crossing the room.

"Goodnight Puck," she whispered.

"Night Sars," he whispered back before kissing her.

"Love you," Sarah said softly as she pulled back.

"Love you too," Puck replied.

Sarah carefully made her way back to the love seat, the lightning helping her guide her way.

I closed my eyes again. Yeah, Puck was good for her and I'll be forever grateful to him for everything he's done.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I actually wrote that a lot faster than I thought I would. Despite being kind of fluffy and filler, I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too. I couldn't help myself and thought ahead, like way ahead, on what the future holds for the characters and I can't wait to write it. But first, the rest of this story. I can't wait for the new glee episode! Oh my gosh! Ok, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love them all and can't wait to read them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_() - Ok, thanks, so I have a little while to go. And thank you! (Oh, and sorry that I don't know your name, the parenthesis are what comes up in my e-mail so that's what I keep calling you.)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I watched Sarah play with her bracelet before lifting her chin up, "You didn't really say, where am I in your future?"**_

_**I decided I'll start the chapter even though the next episode hasn't aired yet, but only the beginning part with the suicide and stuff. I'm really hoping it won't be too harsh, I actually doubt there will be a lot of that.**_


	36. I Want to Know

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: A storm swept through Ohio and the Hudson-Hummel-Puckermans had to deal with the thunder and power outage. Finn reflected on how grateful he is for Puck to be back in Sarah's life. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Want to Know_

**Puck's Point of View**

Everyone got up to leave after our talk with Mr. Schue in the auditorium. Sarah stayed sitting down at her spot between where Finn and Tina had just been.

Finn stopped in front of me with Rachel, "Could you talk to her? She's more likely...you know, with you," his voice was quiet and soft as if he was scared.

I nodded, "Sure."

Finn started to walk away, "And then," he turned around, "Call me, if you could, so I can know that she's ok."

"Of course."

I watched Finn and Rachel walk through the doors.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Schue came up next to me, I didn't realize he was still here.

"Um," I glanced over at Sarah then back at my teacher, "I think so, I just wanted to talk to Sarah."

Mr. Schue looked over at Sarah, she was still seated in the same spot and was playing with a stray piece of thread from her shirt. He nodded and put a hand on my arm, "If you need anything, anytime, just call and I'll come."

"Thanks," I gave him a small smile before he turned and walked away.

I slowly walked towards Sarah and sat down next to her. Her chocolate colored curls covered her eyes so I couldn't really see what she was looking at.

I watched Sarah play with her bracelet before lifting her chin up, "You didn't really say, where am I in your future?" I asked.

Sarah smirked, "I kind of thought you would want to go to Alaska with me, so that's where you would be."

I smiled, "Sounds good."

"We'll do it as soon as I finish high school, we'll save up for the next few years and then we'll go," Sarah looked away as if she was imagining going to Alaska together, "It'll be over the summer that way I can go to college refreshed so I can get my degree."

"What's your degree going to be in?" I asked. I had to work her up to asking her why she was still sitting here.

Sarah turned back to me, "Probably something English related, like writing."

"That's a good choice," I said as I picked up her hand and traced the lines on her palm.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sarah asked while watching me.

"Maybe a gym teacher or football coach, I haven't really decided completely on what I want to do," I admitted.

Sarah nodded and looked away. Her fingers curled against my hand and I stopped, "I still don't get it," she whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"You don't get what?" I asked softly.

"Why anyone would even try it," Sarah almost inaudibly said.

I sighed when I finally realized what she was talking about, "I don't know, I guess he thought it would be easier."

"It's not right," Sarah whispered.

"No, it's not," I replied.

Sarah turned around and I could see her eyes were wet with tears, "I used to want to be a high school guidance counselor, but now, I realize I can't deal with this."

I pulled her towards me in a hug, "That's ok, things happen and plans change, that's life."

"I'm weak," Sarah muttered against my chest.

"What?" I held her at arm's length so I could look in her face, "You are not weak. Why would you think that?"

"I'm crying over someone I've never even met before, I've just heard stories and he sounds like a jerk," Sarah admitted softly.

"That doesn't make you weak, that makes you caring," I told her, "And it makes me love you even more."

Sarah smiled a little, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

"Well, I love you too," Sarah said as she leaned closer to me.

I smirked, "Why?"

She paused about an inch from my mouth, "You're handsome," one kiss, "An amazing musician and singer," another kiss, "Strong," kiss, "Yet soft and caring," kiss number four, "Amazing when we're home alone."

I chuckled against her lips, "I am pretty great."

"Wonderful," Sarah pushed me back to the ground and climbed on top of me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stood outside the girls' bathroom waiting for Sarah after spending a good hour on stage.

Sarah walked out and smiled at me, "Do you think we could maybe go out and get a coffee or a hot chocolate?"

"Sure," I grabbed her hand and led her to the parking lot.

"We should go see Beth some more," Sarah said as I opened my truck door for her.

I climbed in and started the engine, "Yeah, I'd be fine with that."

"I thought so," Sarah smiled, "And I had another idea..."

"What's that?" I asked while pulling out onto the road.

"Well...," Sarah drifted off, "Maybe we could bring Grace with us next time," she said in a rush.

"What?" I had never even considered bringing Grace to meet Beth. It just didn't seem right or something.

"She should get used to being around a baby," Sarah said quietly.

"That's not a good idea," I told her slowly.

"Doesn't Grace know about Beth?" Sarah asked.

"She knows that I have a daughter that I've gotten to see, but she isn't really sure on the whole thing," I replied as I slowed the car and pulled into a parking spot.

"Then why can't she see her?"

I sighed, "What's going to happen when Shelby pulls something and decides to move to New York City or Broadway?"

"Puck," Sarah groaned as we walked into the store.

"Just trust me Sarah, she can't come," I said while walking in line.

"That's not what I meant," Sarah scoffed, "New York City and Broadway are the same thing."

I rolled my eyes, of course that's what Sarah would scold me for, not for not inviting my sister to go see my daughter.

"I'll have a white hot chocolate and he'll have a black decaf, both grande," Sarah ordered.

"Decaf?" I whispered in her ear.

She just waved her hand, "Do you have the money? I don't think I have enough," Sarah pulled out her wallet from her purse.

I pulled out my wallet and set a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Thanks," Sarah muttered while putting her wallet back.

"Don't worry about it," I said as we walked down to get our drinks, "But you should regret not getting me a real coffee."

"You don't need anymore caffeine," Sarah giggled.

"You don't know what I need," I shot back with a grin.

Sarah laughed and grabbed her hot chocolate, "Whatever."

I grabbed my coffee and followed her to a table. I stared at her sip her drink, "So, I have a question for you."

Sarah set down her hot chocolate and raised her eyebrows, "And what's that?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago on the day that I came to your house and we had that fight?"

Sarah's face scrunched up, but she nodded slowly.

"You said we were going to have a perfect family with four kids, care to elaborate?" I spun the straw thing around in my cup.

Sarah smiled, "We're going to have a two boys and two girls, along with Beth, who's going to switch between living with us and Quinn."

I smiled, "Do you have any names picked out for these kids?"

Sarah blushed and looked away.

"Sarah?" I taunted.

"I like the names Joseph, Jacob, Taylor, and Brooklyn," Sarah said softly.

"Do they have middle names?"

"No, well, Noah or Christopher, but I thought you might want to do that," Sarah finished with a smile.

"You really thought about this, haven't you?" I asked.

She nodded and took a sip of her drink, "It's weird, isn't it?"

I chuckled, "I don't know, maybe."

"What if I told you the names were Jewish?"

I laughed, "Are they?"

"The boy names are," Sarah admitted.

"Is Taylor a girl or boy?"

"A girl, like after Taylor Swift," Sarah smiled.

"After Taylor Swift," I repeated with a teasing smile, "Why?"

"I'll show you when we get home."

I chuckled, "Ok."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Alright, here I go," Sarah said as she adjusted the strap to my guitar around her neck.

"Go ahead," I nodded with a smile.

"Don't interrupt me," Sarah smirked.

"I won't," I laughed.

She took a deep breath and started to play.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

I smiled and clapped lightly, "That was great," I said softly before kissing her.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled and took off the guitar from around her, "Now I want to ask you something."

I chuckled, "And what's that?"

"I don't know."

I laughed, "Then why did you say anything?"

"Because you asked me about what I thought our future should be and I spilled my stupid name secret, so I deserve to ask you a question," Sarah groaned.

I leaned back against the bed pillows and watched her try and come up with something to ask me.

"Ok," Sarah started a minute later and I sat up, "If I never came home, honestly, where would you be in your life right now?"

I bit my lip, that's hard, "I...I don't know. I guess I would probably still be living at my house trying to keep my sister out of harm's way."

"What about...," Sarah drifted off and looked away, "What about in the girlfriend department?" she played with the corner of our blanket.

"Sarah...," I groaned. No one ever wanted to be asked that question and I was no exception.

"Come on, spill. Would you still be the same guy who slept with every girl in a ten mile radius?" Sarah asked, gaining more confidence with each second that passed.

"I don't know, maybe I would or maybe I wouldn't even have a girlfriend at all," I sighed, "Why do you want to know this?"

Sarah shrugged and stood up. She walked over to her side table and picked up the picture of us. She slowly traced our outlines.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. I moved over to the edge of the bed and pulled her down on my lap, "I don't want to sound mean, but if you knew the answer would upset you, why'd you ask?"

She shrugged again, "I'm not upset."

I let out a short laugh, "Really? You're not upset? Sarah! You are nothing like the girl that just an hour ago was talking about going to Alaska and baby names."

Sarah set the picture back down, "Do you remember on our first date when I told you that I only had one boyfriend before you and that you were my first kiss?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

She turned around so she was just perched on one of my knees, "There was one other guy, just a month before I came home, I met him while I was at the pool in our sub. He...he was like how you used to be, taking girl by girl pretty much for the fun of it. He tried to make me...you know, but I told him no, that I wasn't interested. He kept pushing and pushing and he followed me home and..."

"Did he touch you?" I gritted through my teeth. Even though she was safe and happy here, the thought of Sarah in any sort of pain at any time was hard to swallow.

"Not exactly," Sarah shook her head. She was biting her lip and kept blinking as if she didn't want to cry.

I held her hand tightly, "Sarah, you know you can tell me anything."

"He broke into my house and if Grandma didn't come home a minute later, I would have been in trouble," Sarah whispered.

"Sarah," I sighed and pulled her head down on my chest under my chin, "What happened?"

"He was taken to juvie, I don't know when he got out, I think it was just supposed to be for a few months," Sarah said softly.

I moved my hand up and down her hair, "What does this have to do with me?"

Sarah sniffled and pulled back, "I don't want to think that you would have turned into that. I don't want you to be the same person he was."

I nodded, "Trust me, I would have never done that to a girl if she said no. I...can't even imagining ever being that desperate to try and attack the girl."

"So if I never came back, you would just go on being normal and not someone that would do anything even remotely close to what he did to me?" Sarah whispered.

"I promise," I said quietly.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled and kissed me softly.

I held her at arm's length, "I have a secret."

Sarah's smiled widened, "Please tell."

I chuckled, "Belle, Rose, or John."

Her blue eyes scrunched together, "What are those?"

I rolled my eyes to taunt her to make it seem obvious, "Middle names for our kids."

Sarah laughed, "How is that a secret? I thought it was going to be something good."

I felt my face turn red, "What if I told you I only pictured having three kids with you and those were going to be their names?"

Sarah giggled and she ran a hand over my hair, "You are so cute, but why two girls and only one boy?"

I cleared my throat and looked away, "The boy would be the oldest and he would be really athletic. He would have a lot of tournaments and stuff and I would be the coach of all those teams, so I wouldn't be able to divide my time evenly between more than one boy."

Sarah laughed harder, "That's adorable."

"Is not," I countered and turned to face her, "I am a guy and guys are not adorable."

"Fine, you're not adorable."

I nodded, "Thank you. Now, let's talk about or do something else."

"Can I ask about the girls though?" Sarah smiled lightly and ran her hand up my arm.

I smiled down at her, "Maybe, what do you want to know?"

"Why Belle and Rose?" Sarah asked while laying back on the pillows.

"I don't know, I just like the names I guess," I muttered while laying next to her.

"Who's older?" she rolled onto me and started tracing the lines of my chest and stomach through my shirt.

"They're twins," I said while running my fingers up the back of her neck.

Sarah looked up with wide eyes, "They're what?"

"Twins," I repeated.

Sarah's eyebrows raised, "You realize that these kids have to fit _inside me_?"

"People have twins all the time," I reasoned. I actually don't know why I came up with the idea of having girl twins. It just occurred to me one morning while I was getting breakfast for Grace and Sarah, and I figured that maybe it would be fun in the future to be doing this everyday for two little girls.

Sarah scoffed, "I'm only 5'2," she said softly, "What if I die?"

I laughed, "You won't die, I'll make sure of it," I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She sighed, "Let's talk about this in the future when I actually get pregnant," she started tracing my chest again, "Twins," she added as an afterthought to herself.

I smiled, "If it happens, you'll love it, but fine, we'll talk later."

Sarah leaned down and kissed me, "You're right, we'll talk later," she whispered against my lips.

"Fantastic," I muttered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"You're birthday's in three days," I said softly two hours later. I was so glad that no one else was home, and weren't going to be for awhile.

"It is," Sarah whispered. Her head was laying on my chest underneath my chin.

I trailed my hand up her back, "Do you want to do anything special?"

I felt her smirk on my bare skin, "I don't know," she muttered.

I laughed, "Liar."

Sarah giggled, "I want to spend at least some of it with the family, but I want to spend time with just you too."

"And what will we do?" I asked.

"We," Sarah moved so her face was a few inches from mine, "Will do something fun, alone."

"That doesn't sound like something a good girl like you would do on her birthday," I joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you do realize what we just did right? What we've done?"

I nodded and smirked, "Yes."

"And that's not even what I meant," she scolded, "I was thinking maybe we could go bowling again or go to the movies or walk around the mall or go out to a restaurant or-"

I pulled her head down to mine and kissed her softly, "Don't worry, it'll be the best birthday you've ever had."

"Puck, I'm serious though about the 'that's not even what I meant' thing," I raised my eyebrows at her words, but she continued, "Please, I want my birthday to be special," she paused, "Not that you're not special...it's just-"

"I understand, you want to do something fun that won't get you in trouble if your family finds out," I told her.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered.

"You are very welcome," I smiled and wrapped her hair around my fingers.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"Mood kill," I teased, but I looked at the alarm clock to my left anyways, "6:48."

"We should probably get everything back together then," Sarah sighed and moved onto the bed.

I sat up, "I love you," I said as Sarah stood and started putting her clothes on.

She turned around, "I love you too," she replied and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

I smiled and stood to join her in gathering up the room.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I love birthdays so much, so that's next chapter. Sorry if anyone is waiting for the Regionals portion of this, I can't bring myself to writing it without knowing what actually happened, but that promo looks amazing! I think this one had a good balance of everything and wasn't too sad. I didn't really realize what I was writing about Sarah before she came back to Lima until I tuned in to what was going on on the screen. It seems kinda weird how I can just do that, but we probably all do, right? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love all of them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_Madie - Thanks! Oh, I'm reading your story on your page, it's hilarious and really good :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I fell back against Puck's shoulder with a smile on my face, this was the best birthday ever.**_

_**Like I said above, I love birthdays!**_


	37. Birthday Girl

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck thought about their future after high school. Both have family plans with the other. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Birthday Girl_

**Sarah's Point of View**

"Stop it, you're in my way."

"She's my girlfriend."

"Well, she's my sister, now move."

"No, I'm going to say happy birthday first."

I groaned and flicked my eyes open only to see two pairs staring right back at me. I yelled and threw my hands out, hitting the people right in the face.

"Sarah!"

"Seriously!"

I blinked and realized who was kneeling in front of me. Finn's hands covered his eyes where I had hit him. Puck rubbed his jaw and watched Finn with a smirk on his face.

"What in the world are you two doing?" I whisper yelled.

Finn and Puck looked up at me, then at each other in shock before turning back to me.

"Happy birthday!" they softly screamed at the same time.

I laughed quietly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Puck smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

Finn pushed him over and he fell to the ground, "You're welcome, sis."

Puck sat back up, "Idiot," he growled.

"Aww, come here baby," I cooed and put my hands out to rub the side of his face softly.

"You're disgusting," Finn muttered.

"You want a hug too?" I asked Finn like one would do with a young child.

Puck laughed and leaned his head into my hand.

Finn chuckled, "Yes," he moved forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"What is so important that you three have to be up at 12:05 in the morning?" Kurt whispered across the room.

"It's Sarah's birthday, Hummel," Puck said.

"Ugh, yes, happy birthday Sarah. Now please, can we all go back to sleep?" Kurt begged.

"Thank you Kurt. And yes, you two should probably get back into bed now," I told Finn and Puck.

Finn nodded and hugged me a little tighter, "Happy birthday Sars," he moved off the bed and walked over to his.

Puck stood and climbed over me. I giggled and rolled into his side. His bare chest was hot against my skin, but felt good in the cold basement.

"Today's going to be amazing babe, trust me," Puck whispered in my ear.

"I'm looking forward to it," I smiled and hid my face farther in his chest.

"Puck! Sarah! 12:07! In the morning!" Kurt scolded quietly.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I opened my eyes and moved my hand to the left only to be met with empty sheets. I sat up, no one else was in the basement except for me. I threw the sheets off and stood, slipping my feet into my purple slippers. I grabbed my matching robe and walked up the stairs.

I smiled at my family running around the kitchen trying to make everything perfect for me. Puck was flipping the pancakes next to Mom, who was frying the bacon. Burt and Grace were taping up 'Happy Birthday!' and 'Sweet 16!' signs around the room and living area. Kurt was tying up streamers in various places in various designs. Finn was setting up the doughnuts, bagels, and condiments on the table.

"Noah, can you go wake her up?" Mom asked Puck.

"Sure," he put the last pancakes in a bowl and placed the lid on it. Puck turned and smiled when he saw me leaning against the wall, "Or maybe I don't have to."

Everyone looked up at me and I waved, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Mom dropped her spatula and ran over to me, "Happy birthday baby girl!" she smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Mom," I smiled against her shoulder.

"I can't believe you're 16 already," Mom said softly and brushed my hair behind my ear.

I laughed, "It's not a big deal."

"You can drive now kid, that's a big deal. We're going later to get your license, right?" Burt asked.

I nodded, "Yup and I'm going to look amazing for my picture."

Everyone laughed.

"I'll help you get ready," Kurt smiled.

"Happy birthday Sarah!" Grace ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back, "Thanks Gracie."

"Do you want your presents now?" she asked.

I laughed, but looked up at my family hopefully. I love getting presents and definitely wasn't going to turn any down.

"I was actually planning on giving it to you tonight," Puck said.

"Ours too," Mom added with a glance at Burt who nodded.

"You can have ours then," Finn said.

"I helped pick them out," Grace smiled up at me.

"I may have gotten a little something for you as well," Kurt told me.

"When can I have them?" I asked quietly.

They laughed and led me to the couch where there were three presents sitting on the coffee table.

Grace sat next to me, "Open mine first!"

"Ok," I laughed, "Which one?"

Grace reached forward and passed me a small, pink box.

I unwrapped the gift and opened the box. I smiled and lifted the small dog charm out of the wrappings, "It's beautiful Grace."

"I thought you would like it because I know dogs are your favorite and that Noah reminds you of one," Grace told me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Puck turn a light pink color and Finn punch him softly on his arm with a snort.

"Thank you," I said while giving Grace a hug.

Kurt snickered at Puck before passing me a purple box, "This one's from me."

I unwrapped the box and lifted the lid to find a light yellow sundress with white lace around the center. "Thank you Kurt, it's perfect," I gave him a hug.

"You should wear it tonight when you go out with Puck," Kurt whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

I raised my eyebrows as he pulled away, but was just met with a small smirk from my step-brother.

"My gift next," Finn said as he passed me the light blue bag.

I smiled and nodded before pulling out a tiny black box. I opened the lid to see two silver beads. One had a gold ribbon on it and the other had the American flag.

"Finn," I said softly, "They're perfect."

"Yeah, I know," Finn chuckled.

"I'll put them all on my bracelet after we have some of that breakfast you guys made," I smiled at my family.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I ran through the front door and into the living room, "I got my license!" I screamed.

Mom laughed as she walked in behind me, "She did great," she told Finn, Kurt, Puck, and Grace.

"That's amazing," Puck said as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, awesome," Finn smiled and patted me on the back.

"So can you drive me places now?" Grace asked.

I laughed, "Yup."

"But she can't drive you if she doesn't have a car," Burt announced as he walked through the door.

"I could just drive the family car," I admitted, "No big deal."

"That would be inconvenient to us," Mom shook her head.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt gasped.

"Everyone outside," Burt opened the door.

Puck squeezed me tightly. I felt light headed, this could not be happening. I leaned into his side and followed Mom and Burt to the front.

I gasped and screamed before running down the rest of the front porch steps towards the driveway. Sitting in the middle was a white car with a big black bow on the top.

"It's not brand new, but-"

"It's perfect!" I interrupted Mom.

She laughed, "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" I hugged Mom then Burt, "Thank you guys so much!"

"You earned it," Burt chuckled.

"Are there keys?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded and reached into his pocket, "Here you go," he passed me a key ring with a silver key and starter connected.

I ran towards the car and unlocked it before scooting inside and starting it.

"You have to be responsible though, otherwise the car gets taken away," Mom warned.

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded and looked around my car. _My car! _ This was amazing!

"Sorry to ruin the moment," I looked up at Puck who was leaning against my car, "But we have reservations in half an hour and I have a feeling that you want to get ready for it."

I smiled, "Of course," I turned off the engine and climbed out.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck held my seat out for me and I sat down. We were in a fancy restaurant and might be the youngest couple here.

"Wow," was all I could say as I looked around.

"I know," Puck smirked while adjusting his seat.

I smoothed out my dress that Kurt had gotten me. Along with the dress, I was wearing the pair of white sandals I wore for Valentine's day, my locket, and my bracelet with the new charms hanging on it. A section of my curled hair was pinned back at the top of my head in a small poof.

Puck was dressed up as well, whether it was on his own accord or Kurt's was unknown. He had on black dress pants, a dark green shirt, a lighter green tie, and a black jacket that he slipped off and put on the back of his chair.

"Why?" I asked.

Puck smiled, "It's your birthday and you deserve the best."

I blushed, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "It's nothing and it's not even all of it."

"There's more?" I smiled.

"What do you think?" Puck questioned back, "Of course there's more."

"Can I ask what they are?" I asked softly.

Puck shook his head, "It's a surprise."

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waitress asked while putting menus down in front of us.

"I'll take a coke," Puck told her.

"Iced tea for me please," I added.

The lady nodded and walked away. I looked down at the menu and sighed, these prices were too much for Puck to pay for. With all the pools closed for the winter, I knew he wasn't making much right now even though he did have a small job at Burt's shop.

"Puck," I said softly.

"Don't sweat it Sarah, I got this," Puck smiled lightly at me.

I groaned and looked back down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Puck bite his lip and finger his wallet in his pocket.

"I'll help pay," I told him.

Puck shook his head, "I can't let you do that and...um...I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you'll keep bugging me if I don't, you're mom and Burt chipped in some money for tonight."

I smirked a little, "Ok, now I don't feel bad."

Puck smiled, "Good, because today's your birthday and you shouldn't worry about anything."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"What's next?" I asked while taking another piece of chocolate cake on my fork.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Puck said through a mouth full of cake.

I laughed, "Mouth closed," I swatted his arm with my napkin.

Puck put his hands up in surrender, "Yes ma'am."

I giggled and took another bite of cake. We hadn't stopped laughing the whole time we were here, which was going on an hour and a half. My mouth and sides had started hurting about 45 minutes ago because of it.

"You're bill sir," the waitress set down the receipt in front of Puck.

"Ok," Puck looked at it and the smile faded a little on his face, but he looked in his wallet anyways, "Here you go," he set some dollar bills in the black pouch and handed it back to her.

"Was it bad?" I asked softly.

Puck shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle."

I eyed him wearily, but nodded, "Ok."

"Now, when she comes back with the change, we'll get going to our next destination," Puck smiled.

"Which is...?"

"Don't even think about it," Puck smirked, "I told you-"

"'It's a surprise,'" I repeated with a grimace.

Puck nodded, "I've trained you well."

I laughed, "Yes you have."

The waitress came back and set the change down, "Have a good day."

"You too," Puck smiled and stood up, making his jacket fall.

The waitress watched him as he bent down to grab his jacket, she was checking him out! I growled and gave her a look, something she didn't catch since she was still staring at my boyfriends butt.

Puck straightened up, "Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded and walked toward him. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to mine. I deepened the kiss as soon as our lips meant and didn't pull back for a good minute when I had run out of air.

I turned to see the waitress watching with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Yeah, he's taken," I told her before grabbing Puck's hand and dragging him out of the restaurant.

"What was that?" Puck asked when we had gotten in his truck.

"What was what?" I scoffed. I was still pretty mad about that waitress. Seriously, she was like as old as Mom. Staring at an 18 year old, what is wrong with her? And it was clear that were together! Together! As in boyfriend and girlfriend!

"That kiss! Yelling at the waitress! Running out of the restaurant!" Puck yelled in excitement. His eyes were bright and there was a huge smile on his face.

"She was staring at you when you bent down to pick up your jacket," I muttered.

Puck smirked, "It is pretty hard to resist me."

I laughed lightly and hit his arm, my anger disappearing some, "It wasn't right, she's probably as old as my mom."

"My girlfriend's a badass," Puck smiled, "Awesome."

"I am not a badass," I smiled softly.

"You would have killed that chick if she said anything to me," Puck pointed out.

I played with my bracelet, he's right.

Puck chuckled, knowing he was right. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. I watched the buildings pass by as we drove around. A minute later Puck turned the corner and I realized where he was taking me.

"We're going to the carnival?" I asked, eyeing the tall ferris wheel and makeshift tents in the parking lot down the road.

Puck smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I realized you've never been to one, so I'm taking you to your first one." He pulled into an empty parking spot and stopped the car, "Ready for the best night of your life?"

I giggled, "Sure."

"Alright, I'm just going to put on some jeans first, so keep watch," Puck said while reaching behind his seat and grabbing a pair of pants.

"Why didn't you tell me to grab a different outfit?" I asked.

"You can wear a dress to a carnival, I can't wear a suit, I'll get slushied or something," Puck reasoned, "Now out for a second, your family won't be happy if they know I changed in front of you."

I laughed, they wouldn't be happy about most of the stuff we do together, but what they don't know won't hurt them. I leaned against the hood of the truck as I waited for Puck to come out. He emerged wearing the jeans he had pulled out, but was lacking the tie and jacket from earlier; instead he had on his varsity jacket that never seemed to leave his car and the top three buttons on his shirt were undone.

Puck held my hand as we weaved through the crowds of people so we wouldn't lose each other. He pulled me towards one of the booths.

"What do you want?" Puck asked.

I laughed and looked up at the different stuffed animals, "How do you expect to carry one of those around with us for the rest of the night?"

He shrugged, "We can just leave it here if it's too big to carry. Which it will be because I'm aiming for that giant dog."

I smiled, "Ok, fine, go ahead."

Puck nodded and sure enough, a minute later he was being asked which prize he wanted.

"Told you," Puck smirked.

"I never doubted you," I put my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, we'll be back later to pick it up," Puck told the man before turning back to me, "I have two more things we have to do before we can do what you want."

I nodded and grabbed his hand as he led me away. We dodged people as we walked towards Puck's destination.

"Sorry," someone said after they bumped into me.

I turned to say it's fine, but just saw the swinging of pitch black hair. The hair looked familiar and the voice sounded like-

"Tina?" I asked the crowd.

"Did you say something?" Puck asked and looked down at me.

"I thought I just saw Tina," I said softly.

Puck turned away, "She wouldn't be here."

I nodded, but I couldn't get the thought of her out of my head. The more I thought, the more it seemed like it really was Tina. I tuned in when I realized we had stopped walking. I looked around to see where we were, the ferris wheel.

"No, Puck, no," I whispered and shook my head.

"Come on Sarah, it'll be fun," Puck smiled down at me.

I shook my head again, "No, you know how much I hate heights."

"Which is why we need to do this," Puck said softly, "Our turn."

Tears sprung to my eyes, I can't do this. I hate heights, especially ones that made me way above the ground connected to a metal bar.

Puck dragged me gently to the cart and helped me sit down. He pulled the bar over our laps and grabbed my hand, "It's going to be fine."

I stared at the bottom of the cart and blinked back tears as the cart moved up.

"It's alright, just look at the view," Puck said in an encouraging tone after we had been moved up and stopped four more times.

"It's too scary," I whispered.

"I'll protect you," Puck replied.

I snorted, "From falling to my death?"

"We're not going to fall," Puck chuckled.

I looked up for the first time and glared at him, "You don't know what could happen."

"Shhh, just calm down," Puck smoothed down my hair.

"How can I calm down? Look at where we are!" I yelled

"I'll look if you look," he reasoned.

I groaned and bit my lip.

"You can do it," Puck put his hands on my head gently and turned it so I could see the surroundings, "Beautiful, right?"

I took in the setting sun and the scattered clouds, "Yeah," I admitted.

Puck smiled, "Good, because now I can give you my present."

"You had to take me 50 feet in the air to give me my present!" I yelled.

Puck laughed, "I thought it'd be fun."

I scowled, "Fun," I repeated in a sarcastic voice, "Totally."

Puck laughed again and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small purple box, "Happy birthday Sarah."

I grabbed the box and realized my hands were shaking. Puck noticed and laughed harder before grabbing the free one and rubbing his thumb against the back.

I took my hand back softly and opened the box. I smiled at the silver ring with the aquamarine stone in the center, my birthstone. My smile faded a little though when I saw the matching earrings, I don't have my ears pierced.

"What do you think?" Puck asked. I could hear the excited edge to his voice, he was proud of these gifts.

"They're gorgeous," I told him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Here, I'll put the ring on you then you can put the earrings in," Puck smiled and grabbed the ring. He stared at my hands before putting the ring on my right ring finger, "We're not getting married just yet, so I'll put it here."

I smiled, "Thank you Noah."

"No problem," he gave me another kiss, "Now put the earrings in, I want to see how they'll look."

"Puck," I sighed, "I...umm...I don't have my ears pierced."

Puck's smile dropped a little, "What? But, you're a girl, I could have sworn you had your ears pierced."

I shook my head, "I've always been a little...scared."

Puck groaned and looked away, "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, really, I can go get my ears pierced, I'll go tomorrow," I said softly and rubbed his back.

"No, I can't let you do that, I'm already making you go on this ferris wheel, I shouldn't make you face another fear of your's too," Puck turned around, "I'll return them."

I shook my head, "No, I'm keeping them so when I get my ears pierced I can wear them."

Puck smiled softly, "Ok, just don't think you have to."

"Got it," I kissed him again as the ferris wheel stopped and the attendant opened the door for us to get out.

I felt a little shaky and held onto Puck's arm tightly as we walked away from the ride.

Puck chuckled, "You are too cute."

I smiled, "I know I'm adorable."

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Puck said.

We walked through the crowds and up to the stage where there was an open mike. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I gasped and jumped at the people in front of me.

Finn had his arm around Rachel. Kurt and Blaine were standing next to Tina and Mike. Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana were a little off to the side. Sugar and Rory were standing behind Artie, Quinn, and Sam.

"I knew it was you, Tina!" I smiled, "You said she wasn't here!" I turned to Puck.

"She wasn't supposed to be for another 20 minutes then," Puck said towards the group.

"We wanted to check out the rides and stuff," Mike defended Tina.

"Whatever," Puck muttered, "Ok, when are we up?"

"Are we singing?" I asked Puck.

He shook his head, "I'm singing with the guys for you."

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I think we can just head on up," Finn said and pulled Puck away from me.

The guys walked up the stage and the rest of us waited for them to get set up.

"How's your birthday been so far?" Quinn asked.

"Amazing," I smiled, "He got me this ring," I put my hand out, "And some matching earrings, but I don't have my ears pierced so I'll have to wear those."

The girls all said how pretty the ring was, but were interrupted by Puck's voice over the sound system, "This next song's for my girlfriend, Sarah. Happy birthday beautiful."

I could feel my face light up as I turned to watch the guys on stage.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess thats deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where or ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"And _

_get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess thats deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

I laughed and danced around with everyone as Puck sang on stage with the guys.

After the song, Puck jumped down and pulled me into a hug, "Love you," he whispered before kissing me. The crowd started screaming and the girls jumped up and down around us while their boyfriends came to kiss them too.

Puck held my waist lightly so my back was to him. After a minute another group went on stage and started singing, but it was pretty hard to beat the guys. They weren't bad though and soon enough everyone was dancing again. I fell back against Puck's shoulder with a smile on my face, this was the best birthday ever.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this was my longest chapter ever. I hope you guys liked it, I thought it was cute. It took me a while to come up with what Puck and Sarah should do, and I guess there could be carnivals going on in late winter/early spring. The song was _Drive By _by Train and is one of my favorites. I kind of laughed at the lyrics as I reread them since in the song, I can't really hear every single word. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm open to everything and I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks_

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_aggs818 - Thanks! I can't wait for the update!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I looked up from the box of clothes I was packing to see Sarah walking down the stairs with a small bag in her hand and a scowl on her face.**_

_**One more without regionals and then I should be good.**_


	38. Moving Away

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah celebrated her 16th birthday. After successfully getting her license, Burt and Carole gave her a car. Puck took Sarah out to dinner where she realized how much she needs to watch Puck when other girls are around. Puck made Sarah face her fear of heights and might have pushed her to get her ears pierced. New Directions met up the couple at the carnival to sing to Sarah. That's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Moving Away_

**Finn's Point of View**

I groaned as Rachel passed me another box.

"Finn, you need to pack your stuff! The moving van will be here in a few hours and it would be a lot easier on your mother if you were all packed!" Rachel stated before looking back at the box she was packing for Sarah.

"This is so boring," Puck groaned from his position on his bed where he was packing his own stuff.

"You're telling me! You have way less crap than I do," I told him.

"If this is all crap, then get rid of some of it," Rachel said to me.

I rolled my eyes and continued packing in silence.

The front door slammed upstairs, either Kurt and Sarah were home or Burt and Grace were. Kurt and Sarah left this morning right after breakfast to do who knows what while Burt and Grace went to the old Puckerman house to get some of Grace's stuff for her new room. Puck didn't want to go, saying he hated the place as much as he did his mom. Grace promised to grab some of the stuff she knew was important to him.

"Seriously Sarah! Would you calm down?" Kurt's voice rang out.

"Just leave me alone Kurt!" Sarah yelled back.

I looked up from the box of clothes I was packing to see Sarah walking down the stairs with a small bag in her hand and a scowl on her face. She walked over to her bed where Puck was sitting and curled into his side.

"Where'd you go?" Puck asked her.

Sarah sat up and huffed, "The mall."

"Did something happen?" Rachel asked softly.

Kurt snorted, "Who knows! She was about to get her ears pierced when someone called her and set her off."

"You got your ears pierced?" Puck said and held Sarah at arms length.

"How else was I going to wear those earrings you got me?" Sarah asked with a small smile.

Puck looked closer at her ears then gently touched the sparkly earrings.

"I thought you were too scared to get your ears pierced?" I asked.

Sarah turned towards me, "I wasn't scared, moron."

My eyes widened, Sarah never called me names unless she was joking with me or was mad.

"See! She's been like this since she got that stupid phone call!" Kurt said from where he was packing his own boxes.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked softly, "Maybe you should go take a nap or something."

"I'm fine," Sarah scoffed, but her face softened some when Puck moved his hand through her hair, "Could you put my locket on me please?"

Puck nodded and reached over to their bedside table where Sarah normally kept her locket. Rachel gasped and got up from next to me and ran to one of the small boxes she packed earlier. She tore through the box, ruining all her hard work.

"It's not here," Puck whispered.

"What?" Sarah snapped and spun around to look for herself, "It has to be there, I always keep the locket there when I sleep. I just forgot to put it on this morning."

"I can't find it Sars," Puck told her.

"Here!" Rachel straightened up with a gold chain in her hands, "I'm sorry, I packed it a little bit ago."

Sarah snatched it from her hands, "Don't touch my personal stuff," she muttered before putting the necklace around her neck.

"Sarah," I scolded, "Seriously."

Sarah glared at me, "Thank you Rachel," she said while still looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have packed it," Rachel said softly and walked over to me. She sat down and silently started folding some of the clothes around me.

The five of us fell in silence while we packed, but it wasn't comfortable. Sarah was keeping a small distance from Puck who looked concerned for her. Kurt kept shooting Sarah small glares. Rachel looked up every once in a while to watch Sarah as if she was examining her. I just watched all the different exchanges going on throughout the room, all having to do with my sister's sudden hostile behavior.

After a few minutes, Rachel gasped and looked up, "You're just hormonal! That's all! Do you want some chocolate or something?"

Sarah stared at Rachel, her fingers clenching and unclenching around the bed sheets, "I'm fine," she whispered in a growl.

"Sarah, you need to calm down," Kurt told her.

"What happened at the mall?" Puck asked again.

Sarah got this glassy look over her eyes, "Nothing, just got my ears pierced."

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

Rachel and Kurt looked at me like I was crazy, but Puck nodded. We both knew that in order to get Sarah to say what's on her mind, you need to beat around the bush.

Sarah shrugged, "A pinch."

Kurt laughed, "You cried like a baby."

I threw pillow that hit him in the face, he wasn't helping.

"I'm sure it didn't hurt that bad," Puck said softly.

"I did cry though, I cried like Beth when she didn't want you to give her a bath a few months ago," Sarah told Puck.

"Why?" I was hoping that maybe this would made her say what was wrong.

"Stupid Cammie called saying she was dating Kyle now," Sarah muttered.

I felt anger bubble up inside me, "Why would she do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Kyle was that jerk that tried to kill her and Cammie was her best friend," I growled and walked over to kneel in front of Sarah, "Cammie's an idiot Sars, don't listen to anything she says."

"She is though, she's dating Kyle now. She just calls me up after not talking to me for months and says 'Oh by the way, I'm dating the guy that tried to rape you,'" Sarah stated.

"Wait, Kyle's the guy that broke into your house?" Puck asked angrily.

"Yeah," Sarah muttered.

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Kurt spoke up.

"Not now," I told him and turned back to Sarah, "Don't worry about it ok, just forget that phone call ever happened."

Sarah nodded and gave me a hug, "Got it."

I sighed, "Alright, back to packing."

She giggled, the ice queen had melted.

"What the heck?" Kurt muttered.

Sarah snapped her head in Kurt's direction, "Is there a problem?"

Kurt shook his head and Sarah nodded before turning back to her pile of stuff.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

An hour later, we had all packed up our stuff and were ready for the moving van that was scheduled to come any minute. There had been soft talking, although it was split down the middle with Sarah and Puck talking to each other and Kurt, Rachel, and I having our own conversation.

Suddenly, Grace ran down the stairs, "You guys! The truck's here to take our stuff!"

"Did you get everything from the house?" Puck asked his sister.

Grace nodded enthusiastically, "Everything we're going to need! I have all the stuff from your room that is important to you and all my stuffed animals and clothes and pictures and-"

Puck cut her off and wrapped her in a hug, "Thanks, little monster, for doing that for me."

"It's no problem Noah, I hate seeing you upset and if you went you would have been upset, so-" Puck picked her up over his shoulder and she screamed, "Noah! Let me down!"

"Then stop talking, your annoying," Puck chuckled while climbing the stairs.

Sarah laughed and grabbed a box of clothes before following Puck and Grace.

I was about to head after them when Rachel grabbed my arm, "Do you really think Sarah's ok?"

"Yeah, at the mall, she wasn't exactly right _before _the phone call, that's when she got set off and then the lady came at her with the needle and it all went down hill," Kurt added.

I took a deep breath, "Just leave her alone, I'll explain the Kyle/Cammie stuff later, but right now, leave it. Please?"

Kurt and Rachel nodded at me.

"Come on, let's get to the new house," I grabbed some boxes and started heading up the stairs.

"I still think she's just hormonal," Rachel whispered.

"Probably, at least that means she's not knocked up," Kurt replied.

I felt my jaw set firmly, but continued the walk upstairs and to the truck without saying a word.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I left Kurt and Rachel to finish unpacking and rearranging the room for like the tenth time in two hours. I walked down the stairs towards Sarah's room, but stopped halfway and watched the few interactions happening in front of me.

Puck was moving Grace's bed, an actual bed, around the room. After a second he stopped and stared at the little girl who stared right back. Suddenly, they started laughing and Puck tickled Grace, making her fall to the ground where they continued to wrestle.

In the next door was Mom and Burt talking quietly on their bed with different paint colors between them and magazines off to the side. They were probably talking about how to decorate the house. Burt bent down and kissed Mom's stomach softly. Mom laughed and pushed him away to no avail.

The only door not open was Sarah's. I walked over and was about to barge in when I figured I should knock first, which I did.

"Come in," Sarah called.

I opened the door to see Sarah sitting on her window seat playing on her iPod. Her room seemed to be the only one, besides Mom and Burt's, that was fully put together. Her bed was pushed to one side with her desk in the opposite corner. There were pictures scattered across the light blue walls and on the desk and side table. A bright green chair was in the corner with a stack of magazines on a shelf next to it. Everything looked exactly like Sarah.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," she looked up.

"So your rooms all set up?" I asked and sat on the chair.

"Yup, Puck helped and Kurt surprisingly stayed out the whole time. Turned out pretty good," Sarah smiled.

"Your closet filled?"

Sarah laughed, a full laugh that made her eyes sparkled. She looked so much better than earlier, "Not even close," she told me.

I chuckled, "It'll be filled soon enough."

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe."

"You gonna tell me what was up this morning?" I asked.

Sarah's smile faded, "I hate Cammie, that's all," she said slowly.

"And I hated Karofsky, but that's not how I acted," I stated.

"Everyone's different when they hate someone," Sarah said softly.

"There's something else bugging you," I said.

Sarah stood and walked along her walls, occasionally stopping to look at one of the pictures. She stopped in front of one of her, Puck, and Beth on Christmas, "I just feel kinda weird, that's all."

I stood and walked over to her, "Do you want to talk to Rachel about it?"

"Nope," Sarah whispered.

"Got it," I stepped back a little.

Sarah sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm acting stupid. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, "Don't worry about it."

There was a knock on the door and Puck entered, "Hello, what's up?"

Sarah giggled and ran over to him, "Nothing much, how about you?"

I watched them and couldn't help but feel confused. Just a second ago Sarah was about to cry and now...now she was all giggly and flirty and...weird.

"Just rearranging Grace's room and decided to take a break," Puck bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Sarah nodded before going on her tip toes and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Ok," I said, "I guess I should go see how Kurt and Rachel are doing."

"Sorry," Puck chuckled lightly.

"Nothing personal," Sarah added with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, which was slammed shut right behind me.

"Finn!" Grace called.

"Yeah," I headed over to her door.

"Can you please move my bed? Noah just left it in the middle of the room," Grace asked.

I laughed, "Sure, where do you want it?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck closed the door behind Finn then picked me up and carried me to my bed. I laughed as I bounced lightly on the mattress and Puck moved over me so each of his legs was on either side of me.

He started kissing me, "I want you to talk about something," he demanded.

The breath hitched in my throat, "About what?"

"Earlier."

I let out the breath, but bit my lip. I really don't know what happened earlier. I just felt annoyed for some reason and then Cammie called and everything seemed so terrible. "I don't know," I whispered.

"You don't know what?" Puck asked.

"What happened," I told him.

Puck sat up and watched me. I tried to think of what he could be thinking, but nothing came to mind.

"Sorry," I eventually said.

"What are you sorry about? You did nothing wrong," Puck sighed.

"Yes I did, I was terrible earlier," I reasoned.

"It was just a mood swing or something, it's fine," Puck said gently as he grabbed my hand, "As long as you promise to act normal now, I have no problem with it."

I sighed and nodded, that's how he's always been and always will be. It's no problem when you do something once, but do it again and there's going to be one. I once hid his cell phone from him when we were younger and he didn't mind, but when I did it again he refused to talk to me for a week. I thought it was a harsh punishment, but he said I deserved it for hiding his stuff.

"Now, about tonight," Puck whispered.

I frowned, "We won't be in the same bed."

Puck shook his head, "Sucks."

"Maybe we can try and reason with Mom and Burt so that they'll let you sleep in here with me," I suggested.

"Or I could just sneak down and we'll deal with the consequences later," Puck said before kissing my neck.

"That sounds like more fun," I whispered before dragging his head up and kissing him.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared at my ceiling as I waited for Puck to come down. He said he was going to have to wait until Kurt and Finn fell asleep, but that he should be down in half an hour, tops.

I reached over and grabbed my phone. I absentmindedly skimmed my contacts until I accidentally clicked one. I stared at the screen, _Cammie Jordan _flashed up at me, of course that would be the one I click. I was about to hit delete when something caught my eye, _Added on 10/03/08_. She was one of my first contacts from the new school, but that's not what made me stop.

I quickly exited her name and scrolled down to the N's. _Noah Puckerman_. I clicked the name and moved to the bottom of the screen. _Added on 09/04/08_. It hit me, I never once called or text him at Grandma's.

My door opened, "Hey, sorry it took longer than I thought. Finn wouldn't shut up about how cool it was up there or whatever, I zoned out."

Puck walked over to my bed and I scooted over so he could get in.

"It's fine, I was just goofing around," I said softly. I watched him and wondered why I never called him. Did he even realize that I didn't?

"Yeah," Puck smirked, "What were you doing?"

I rolled my eyes and passed him my phone. He was about to set it on the side table when he saw what was on the screen. Puck's eyes narrowed so he could properly read it.

"September 4th, 2008," he muttered, "That can't be right."

I stayed quiet and watched him try and think about something with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You never called me?" Puck whispered, "Why? But then, why didn't I call you?"

"I don't know," I said softly, "I remember missing you so much at the beginning and I would go to call you, but then would get sidetracked. Eventually it became too painful to even think about, so I put it out of my mind."

"I'm a jerk," Puck mumbled.

I turned on my side to face him, "You are not."

"Do you know how many times I thought about calling or texting you those first few days to see when you would be home? Each of those almost phone calls or texts ended in me either getting drunk or going to the mall to pick up a girl to sleep with. I think Finn and I practically lived at the river bank the first few weeks," Puck said while still staring at my phone.

I gently moved on top of him and took the phone from his hands. I set it on the table and looked back at Puck. I rested my chin on his chest, neither one of us moving for the next few minutes.

Puck took a deep breath and I giggled as I was lowered then raised against him. Puck smiled and glanced down at me, "I really hope that we can just stay like this every night."

"I know," I carefully moved up him so our heads were even, "But this room isn't too girly for you?"

Puck chuckled, "No, it's not too girly...my space upstairs might be though."

I laughed, "What did Kurt do? I haven't been up there yet."

"Nothing yet, but I've seen the paint colors he has picked out," Puck said, "Mint green and baby blue," he grimaced.

I put my face in his shirt to stifle the laughter that erupted from me.

Puck laughed lightly and ran his hands up my back, "It's not funny, I'm not ready to live in a bachelor pad that looks like a nursery."

I laughed harder into his chest before sitting up to face him, "Bachelor pad? Seriously? Finn's engaged, Kurt's dating Blaine, and I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me."

My boyfriend smirked, "I'm stuck with you? I think it's more like you're stuck with me."

"I don't mind you," I smiled, "Out of the two of us, I'm more likely to go insane."

"I've been to jail," Puck argued.

"I moved away by myself."

"I've done drugs."

"I hit anyone that tried to get close to me."

"I got a girl, that wasn't even mine, pregnant."

I paused and Puck smirked before kissing me softly on the nose, "I win," he whispered.

"What were we even doing?" I asked softly.

"I think we were seeing which one of us was worse," Puck said.

"And how did you win?" I raised my eyebrows.

Puck shrugged underneath me, "I'm worse off than you are, so you're the one that's stuck with me."

I grimaced, "I don't like talking about which one of us is worse than the other."

Puck brushed my hair softly, "How about, you're beautiful and none of that stuff that you said bothers me."

I smiled, "And you're perfect despite all your flaws."

He hugged me close to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said softly in his shirt.

We stayed in silence, just listening to the other person breath until we both fell asleep.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

My eyes flew open and my breathing was harsh. I could feel sweat drip down my face, neck, and back. I was no longer on Puck's chest, instead I was curled against the wall, his hand against my back. I sat up and ran my hand over my face and through my hair while trying to forget that awful dream.

I had woken up, just like now, only to find Puck beaten to a pulp, dead next to me. It was so vivid and realistic that I was convinced it had actually happened.

I turned to look at Puck and tried to see if he was breathing, knowing it was useless to try and listen for it with my own heavy breathing. I couldn't tell in the blackness and felt a panic rise in my chest. I quickly reached over and grabbed his wrist, trying to find the pulse that should be there. I dropped it after a few seconds of not being able to find it so my hands went around his neck to search there. I was once again too panicked to actually find anything before I felt his throat swallow. I sighed and moved my hands to rest on his chest where I was able to really feel his strong heartbeat.

"Sarah?" Puck croaked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered.

Puck chuckled, "I can assure you, I am not dead."

"Good," I said softly, "I wouldn't be able to go on without you."

"Don't say that," Puck muttered, "Don't ever say that."

It took me a second to realize that what I had said probably didn't sound good, "That's not what I meant Puck."

Puck's hazel eyes stared at me through the darkness before nodding, "Ok."

"Trust me Noah," I whispered.

"I do Sarah," Puck said softly and pulled me onto his chest, "Now go to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

I smiled and tried not to laugh, Noah Puckerman was worried about our education. I moved so my ear was against his heart. Each beat gave me a small boost of happiness, it was just a dream and everything was going to be ok.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Another long chapter, but I have something planned and needed to set it up. Any idea on what it could be? Next chapter will be Regionals and the start of the wedding. I decided that it won't matter if how they find out about the accident is different, I just want to make sure what actually happens to Quinn is the same as what I think happens. I hope you guys liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! All are welcome and encouraged!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thank you! And Cammie wasn't you if you would think that since you said that idea. I'll think of putting one of her old friends in it._

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a nearby bathroom. She ran in front of the mirror and gripped the sides of the sink before facing her reflection.**_

_**The start of Regionals!**_


	39. It's Gonna Be Ok

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: The Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman family moved to their new house. Sarah was a little off throughout the day either due to a conversation with her old friends or something else. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_It's Gonna Be Ok_

**Puck's Point of View**

We were all standing around in the choir room waiting for Regionals to begin. I looked in the reflection of the mirror in front of me to see Sarah standing a little behind me talking to Quinn. The two of them were smiling and laughing, it made me happy to see the two of them being friends. Sarah looked up and saw me staring at them in the mirror. Her smile widened and she walked over to me.

"Hey baby," Sarah giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey," I smiled and looked down at her.

"Hey Puck," Quinn said and put her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Hey," I laughed. I stared at the two of them, it was a little weird the way they were acting.

The two of them stared up at me for a second before turning to each other and laughing.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

Sarah and Quinn shook their heads.

"Nope," Quinn said and pushed past me to get a better look at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the gold headband in her hair before putting on some makeup.

"Come here," Sarah said softly and grabbed my hand. She pushed me down onto a chair and sat on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I smiled.

"Fixing your bow tie, it's uneven and bugging me," Sarah reached towards my neck and carefully fixed the gold bow. Her fingers felt cold when they brushed my throat and she quickly kissed the spot under my jaw, "Perfect," she whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"It's no problem," Sarah smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked and ran my fingers through her long curls.

Sarah was about to speak when Mr. Schue stepped in the middle of the room, "Alright, everyone in the center!"

Sarah gave me a small smile before getting off my lap. I grabbed her hand and walked with her to stand between Quinn and Mike.

"I just want to say that no matter what happens out there, you guys are amazing and should be so proud of yourselves," Mr. Schue told us.

I squeezed Sarah's hand and she smiled up at me.

"I'd like to say something as well Mr. Schue," Finn announced, "Rachel and I are planning on getting married tonight, no matter what happens, and would really like you guys all to be there."

Rachel nodded, "Please come, it would really mean a lot."

"Excuse me, New Directions?" we looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Mr. Schue answered.

"We start in ten minutes, so if you would like to get your seats, you should start heading out," the lady said.

"Alright, we'll be right out," Mr. Schue smiled and turned to us, "We got this, you guys ready?"

We all nodded and cheered.

"I'll give you guys a few more minutes to finish up, then we'll head on out," Mr. Schue said and turned to help Artie with his suspenders.

"I'm gonna get some water, want to come?" I asked Sarah.

She nodded and followed me into the hall where we stopped at a water fountain and I got a drink.

I straightened up and looked down at my girlfriend, "You want some?"

Sarah grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a nearby bathroom. She ran in front of the mirror and gripped the sides of the sink before facing her reflection.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

Sarah shook her head, "He's getting married tonight Puck. _Tonight _Rachel will become Rachel Berry-_Hudson_."

I walked towards her, "It's going to be alright."

"Mom and Burt and Rachel's dads, they think Finn and Rachel are making a huge mistake. I don't want Finn to be unhappy and Rachel makes him happy, but I don't want Mom to be disappointed in him either," Sarah said softly while still staring at herself in the mirror.

"Whatever happens, happens. Right? I mean everyone thought that becoming a dad would ruin my life, when really, I think it made me a better person," I whispered.

Sarah shook her head, "You were always a great person, Beth was just something in your life."

I stayed quiet, now wasn't the time to argue with her, "So you're just upset about the wedding?"

Sarah turned to face me, "I have a solo," she stated.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes!" I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, "You have a solo! That's amazing!"

Sarah scowled, "Do you realize how much pressure I'm under? I could miss a note or trip over my own heels or-"

I kissed her and pushed her against the wall, "Would you stop? We all know that you're going to be amazing."

"That's what Quinn said, that's what we were talking about," Sarah muttered.

I kissed her again and grabbed her waist softly, "You had a solo in Sectionals and were fine then."

"We had Sectionals in the bag, this is different, it actually means something," Sarah whispered.

"You and Rachel are going to kill it, trust me," I pushed my body a little closer to her, making her go farther against the wall, "Now listen, you're going to stop this nonsense right now and just focus on winning."

Sarah nodded, but I could see in her eyes that she was still hesitant.

"Sarah Rose Hudson," I muttered, "You're going to be fine. Remember the words that you're singing?"

Sarah closed her eyes, "I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise," she sang softly.

"Exactly," I whispered and stepped one step closer, eliminating all possible room that we had, "And you're going to be amazing," I bent down and kissed her.

"Do you really think so?" Sarah asked softly.

"I know so," I smirked.

"If you're right, and that's a big if, I'll maybe dance with you later at Rachel's house," Sarah reasoned.

I took a deep breath, at least it was progress, "Fine," I eventually said.

Sarah smiled and went on her tip toes to give me a kiss.

"Hello," Rachel announced while walking into the bathroom, "You two are needed outside seeing as we are going to the auditorium now."

Sarah nodded and I stepped back to let her through.

"And Sarah," Rachel started, "Don't worry, we'll be phenomenal. If you get a little nervous, just look at me or Noah, we'll always be right there."

"Thanks Rachel," Sarah smiled and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it softly to tell her she'll be amazing.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

We got ready on stage. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rachel and Sarah getting ready to walk down between us.

"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive," Rachel sang out.

"I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise," Sarah added.

I felt happiness surge through me when I realized Sarah wasn't nervous. She sounded perfect.

After the song was done, we ran off the stage for the girls to do their number.

Sarah ran over to me and jumped in my arms, "Oh my God Puck! That was amazing!"

I laughed, "I know! I told you you'd be great!"

Rachel came up to us and hugged Sarah tightly, "Fantastic job Sarah!"

I was pushed to the side by Quinn, "Sarah! I told you!"

I watched the girls jump up and down in excitement and was about to grab Sarah again when I was pushed away.

Finn came out of no where and grabbed Sarah around the waist, "Awesome!"

"Thank you!" she yelled.

"Finn!" Rachel stamped her foot.

"I'm sorry Rach," Finn stepped away from Sarah, "You were great too."

Rachel smiled and dragged Finn away. I took this as my chance to really congratulate Sarah. I picked her up and carried her off to the side.

"Puck," Sarah laughed, "Put me down."

"Only if you promise to stay with me right now," I chuckled.

Sarah nodded and kissed me, "Thanks for not giving up on me," she said softly.

I shrugged and smiled, "It was easy."

Sarah wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schue said while coming over to us, "Let's get ready for Rachel's solo and then we can celebrate Sarah's amazing performance."

We nodded and followed Mr. Schue to the side of the stage.

A few minutes later I found myself at the top of the auditorium next to Finn. We were going to walk out and sing with the girls on stage.

"I can't believe I'm going to be married in a little bit," Finn muttered.

I turned and looked at him, "Good luck man, I know you'll be fine."

Finn looked at me and I could tell he knew I wasn't being sarcastic, "Thanks, I'm glad you're my best man."

I smiled, "No problem."

We heard our cue and walked out on the edge. I smiled when I saw Sarah down on the stage with Santana and Sugar on either side of her. She looked up and threw her hands in the air with the rest of them, but it felt like it was just for me. I waved back and watched her dance around behind Rachel. Too soon, the song ended and Finn and I headed down the stairs.

I felt arms wrap around me and heard a scream as soon as my feet hit the floor, "Oh my gosh!"

I laughed and looked down at Sarah before picking her up, "It was amazing!"

She kissed me while wrapping her legs around my waist, "You were right, everything was perfect," Sarah whispered in my ear.

I started kissing her again and backed myself into a wall to steady ourselves. Someone cleared their throat so we pulled away. Blaine stood in front of us with his eyebrows raised. I put Sarah back on the ground and looked up at Blaine.

"As cute as I think you two are, maybe backstage in public after a glee performance isn't the right time for you to be doing that," Blaine said.

Sarah nodded, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I told her.

"Yeah, I didn't feel awkward or anything, just thought it would be best if Finn or Kurt didn't catch you like that," Blaine added.

Sarah smiled, "Got it," she then ran over and hugged him, "Thanks Blaine, you're the best."

Blaine looked a little shocked, but hugged her back, "No problem Sarah. Great job on the solo earlier, by the way."

"You were awesome too," Sarah said.

I nodded, "Yeah, you were great."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks guys."

The three of us headed into the choir room to sit down before the results were announced.

Mr. Schue walked over to us with a huge smile on his face, "Puck! Sarah! Blaine! Awesome job!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Couldn't have done it without you!"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"I mean, really, it was no surprise that we won. I knew it was going to happen. Was I nervous? Sure, but who wasn't?"

I laughed and nodded along as Sarah talked nonstop the ride home from Regionals. We had won, but Sarah was right, it was no surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to tell Grace! She's going to be so happy! And she'll get to wear her flower girl dress! Today's amazing!" Sarah went on.

I pulled up to the house and reached over to Sarah since she was making no movement to unbuckle herself. I got to the passenger side of the truck to see her still talking as if I had never left. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her to get her out and into the house.

"Seriously, did someone slip something in your drink?" I laughed while leading her through the door.

"No, but I feel amazing!" Sarah smiled.

I chuckled and walked her back to her room, "Well calm down for a second, we need to get ready for Finn's wedding."

Sarah nodded and walked into her closet to get her bridesmaid dress. She came out a second later with the pink dress in one hand and Grace's in the other, "Go get Grace so I can help her get ready."

I walked out the door and closed it behind me before going into Grace's room. She jumped off her bed at the sight of me and ran over, "Did you win?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we won."

Grace squealed and jumped up and down, "Yay! Now everyone's going to be even happier tonight!"

I nodded, "Yeah, now go in Sarah's room so she can help you get ready."

Grace nodded and ran past me into Sarah's room. I chuckled and made my way up the stairs to get ready myself. I undid the stupid suspenders and bow tie before slipping out of the pants and shirt. Within a few minutes I had on the new suit and tie Rachel had picked out. I headed back downstairs and to Sarah's door. I was about to walk in when I heard my name being said.

..."Make Noah proud?" Grace asked.

"Of course you'll make Noah proud. I'm proud of you because you look so pretty in your dress and will be perfect when you go down the aisle," Sarah assured her.

"Do you think Mom would be proud of me?"

It seemed like I couldn't breathe. I leaned forward to listen to what Sarah would say.

"I think that if your mom could see you right now, she would be so happy and so amazed at how beautiful you've grown to be," Sarah said softly.

There was a ruffling inside and I decided to go through the door. Sarah was holding Grace gently in her lap on her desk chair.

"I can't wait till you're my big sister, Sarah," Grace whispered.

"You'll just have to wait a few more years," I said, announcing my presence, "You look great Gracie."

Grace ran over to me and I smiled. She had on the pink dress that I saw her in a few weeks ago and her hair was pulled back by a gold hairband like the one the girls wore earlier.

Grace spun in a circle in front of me, "Tell me I'm beautiful."

I laughed, "You're beautiful."

My sister stopped spinning and stumbled into me with a giggle, "Thanks Noah, you're very handsome."

"Yes he is," Sarah added. She smiled and stood from the chair. I tried not to think about the way the bright pink dress clung to her or the way her curls looked so soft and touchable.

I smiled at her, "You look...," I couldn't think of the word to really describe her, "Wow," I ended on.

"I think you've said that to me before," Sarah giggled, "But I'll take it."

I grabbed her around the waist, "You look amazing, beautiful, perfect, hot, pretty, great, adorable-"

Sarah kissed me, "Shut up."

I chuckled and kissed her back.

"Excuse me! Ten year old in the room!" Grace yelled.

Sarah pulled away from me with a laugh, "We're sorry Grace."

"How could you forget about me?" Grace asked with a stamp of her foot.

I laughed and picked her up carefully, carrying her out of the room, "We would never forget about you."

Sarah grabbed our coats with a laugh. I set Grace down so she could walk out the door herself. We made our way to the truck and Grace and Sarah stared at me.

"I don't think we can get in there ourselves," Sarah told me.

"It's not lady like," Grace added.

I sighed, "Alright, who's first?"

Grace raised her hand and jumped in the air. I chuckled and lifted her into the backseat before turning to Sarah. She gave a small smile and put her arms up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently set her in the passenger seat. I walked around to the front seat and climbed in.

"Are we ready?" I asked the girls.

"Yup," Grace jumped up and down in her seat.

"Never better," Sarah said softly.

I reached over and grabbed her hand before backing out of the driveway and to the court house.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Why can't we get married?" Finn muttered angrily.

I walked over to him, "How about we just go see what the girls are doing? Maybe they are ready, they just think that we're not."

Finn nodded, but Sam glared at me, "He's not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"I already saw Rachel, now come on," Finn led us out of the room and down a hallway where the girls were getting ready.

Rachel's dads, Ms. Carole, and Burt joined us on our walk over. Once inside the room, Finn and Rachel started talking. I didn't pay much attention, only hearing the words 'Quinn,' 'Almost time,' and 'Need to go.' I stared at Sarah as she brushed Grace's hair softly next to Kurt. She looked up and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

We all stood around for another five minutes before Finn someone knocked on the door, "Excuse me, but you really need to get going, we only have 45 minutes before the next group."

Rachel sighed and nodded, "We'll be right out, let us just get set up."

The man left and Finn looked at Rachel, "We're really going to go now?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer when my phone rang.

"Sorry," I mumbled and tried to get my phone out of my coat pocket, "I'll turn it off."

Rachel continued her glare, but aloud Santana and Kurt to help her do the finishing touches.

I was about to turn my phone off when I looked at the caller i.d. _Quinn Fabray_ blinked up at me underneath a picture of her and Beth. I quickly hit 'Go' seeing as she was the reason we were waiting around forever.

"Where are you Fabray?" I asked without a greeting. Everyone in the room looked at me, hoping that I would say good news in a minute.

"Noah Puckerman? Hello? Is this Noah Puckerman?"

I was confused, "Who is this?"

"This is Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother. Is this Noah Puckerman?" the woman, who I now knew was Quinn's mom, said.

"Yes, this is Noah Puckerman," I said slowly, "Where's Quinn?"

There was a cry on the other end of the call, "I didn't know who to call! I knew you and Quinn were back on speaking terms and I needed to somehow get ahold of her friends since there's the wedding for Rachel Berry today-"

"Where's Quinn?" I repeated. I was starting to get angry, and a little scared.

"She got in a car accident Noah, I'm heading to the hospital right now. Apparently she's in critical condition."

I felt my heart drop. I might have been dating Sarah, who I loved more than anything, but Quinn still meant something to me. She meant a lot actually and I hate seeing her upset or scared or concerned. I sat in a chair to fully absorb what Ms. Fabray just said.

"Noah?" she asked, "Are you there?"

"We'll be there," I choked out through my dry mouth before ending the call. I looked up at everyone around me. I ended on Sarah and Grace, each watching me with wide eyes.

"I can't believe Quinn called Noah and not me!" Rachel yelled, "Is she almost here?"

I turned slowly to Rachel, "Quinn-" the words got caught in my throat.

Sarah made her way to me and sat on my lap, "Puck, who was that?" she whispered.

I looked at her and took everything in. The way her blue eyes were filled with concern, how her chocolate curls barely grazed her boobs, the way my emerald earrings shined against her soft skin. I would never be able to lose her, just like how I can't lose Quinn.

Sarah brushed a hand over my hair before resting it on the side of my face, "Noah, is something wrong?"

I felt two hands touch each of my arms. Finn stood above me with a look of confusion on his face. Grace was on the other side and looked like she could cry any second. I stared at Sarah and tried to find the words to say to her, it would be easier if I thought it was just the two of us and not all these people.

"Noah, what's going on?" Ms. Carole asked quietly. Her hand added to the bunch on my shoulder and she squeezed softly.

I almost cried, but looked Sarah fully in the face. I took a deep breath, "Quinn got in a car accident, she's in critical condition. They're taking her to the hospital. That was her mom that called and asked if we could be there."

Sarah nodded and wiped the tears I hadn't realized had fallen from my eyes. I could tell she was trying not to cry herself. Grace was making small sobbing noises into Burt's shirt. Ms. Carole had a hand over her mouth and stood unmoving.

Finn was trying to keep composure as he turned towards everyone else. I heard him repeat what I had just said. Soon, everyone was gathering up their things and making their way out of the room. They were all talking fast, trying to find out who was going to drive with who and such.

Sarah stood from my lap and tried to get me to stand, but I felt like lead, "Come on Noah, we have to go see her and make sure she's ok."

I looked up to see we were the only two left in the room, "Critical condition," I choked out.

Sarah ran from the room only to return a second later with Finn and Blaine on her heels. Finn knelt down in front of me, "Come on Puck, Quinn's going to be fine, we just have to go see her and then she'll be fine." There were tears in his eyes, yet somehow he was able to keep them there.

Sarah was holding onto Blaine, finally letting her tears fall. Finn grabbed my wrist, but I still stayed seated. He groaned and walked over to Sarah and Blaine. I don't know what was wrong with me, something was just making me stay here.

Blaine came and pulled up a chair in front of me, "Hey Puck."

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Blaine asked.

I stared at him, "Quinn's hurt," came from my mouth. I didn't feel like myself, I would never act like this normally.

"Yeah, but we have to go see her to make sure she's going to get better," Blaine told me.

I watched Blaine for a second before looking over his shoulder. Sarah was clutching onto Finn's jacket with silent tears streaming down her face. It struck a cord and I stood up, reaching inside my pocket for my keys.

I gave them to Blaine, "You drive."

Blaine nodded and grabbed my arm when I started wavering while trying to walk. I steadied myself on him before reaching towards Sarah. She ran into my chest and sobbed. I carefully started following Blaine and Finn from the room while still holding onto Sarah.

Quinn was going to be fine. This whole thing was going to be ok. Beth would still have her mom and I would still have one of my closest friends.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, so this was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but I think it turned out ok. What do you guys think? I can't believe Glee is coming back on! It seems like forever ago it stopped, but at the same time, time flies and it feels like it just ended. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! All are welcome and greatly appreciated!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - I'm trying to come up with an idea for one of her friends._

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I jumped slightly at the feeling of fingers against my back. It took me a second to remember what happened last night and why the thin cotton by my eyes was damp with tears.**_

_**It's a little explanation, but more happy.**_


	40. A Happier Side

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: New Directions performed and won at Regionals. Finn and Rachel's wedding got stalled when Puck got a phone call saying Quinn was in a car accident. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_A Happier Side_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I jumped slightly at the feeling of fingers against my back. It took me a second to remember what happened last night and why the thin cotton by my eyes was damp with tears.

We were at the hospital until midnight waiting for any news on Quinn. She had to go in emergency surgery due to her texting and driving. Quinn came out after a few hours, but she was still going to be asleep for a while and they didn't let us see her. That hit something in Puck and he got pretty mad when they told us, Finn and I had to try our hardest to control him.

After another hour at the hospital, we came home. Mom and Burt didn't fight the idea of Puck staying in my room for the night. I'm pretty sure we didn't move at all, seeing as I was still laying on his chest with the wet tear stain on his shoulder in the same spot that I put it when we first laid down.

"Are you awake?" Puck croaked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Puck groaned and brought his hand up to rub his face, "I was hoping last night was just a nightmare."

"I know," I said softly while sitting up with a leg on each side of him.

Puck moved his hand away and looked at me. His hazel eyes were stained a pink color and were a little swollen. I'm pretty sure they weren't like that when we went to sleep.

I softly touched the side of his face, "How are-"

"I'm fine," Puck said roughly.

I nodded and looked away, "Ok."

"Sarah," Puck sighed and put a hand on my thigh, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I whispered.

"No, it's not. First, I was all weird when I got the phone call. Then, I slipped into some sort of coma for a while. And when they told us we couldn't see her, I lost everything that I was trying to hold onto," Puck said softly.

I looked back down at him and sighed, "It's fine, really. Remember the day we moved here? I acted pretty similar to you yesterday, we're even."

"We shouldn't be trying to get even, though. We should be trying to just...I don't know...be happy," Puck finished with a small smile.

I smiled and let out a soft laugh, "You are so weird."

Puck shrugged under me, "And you love me because of it."

I laughed, this time a little louder than the last, "You're right, I love you and your weirdness, your big headness, your handsomeness-"

"Handsomeness? Is that even a word?" Puck laughed.

"Yes, it's a word," I laughed while sliding down to rest my chin on his chest.

Puck hugged me closer to him and I rocked back and forth due to his laughter.

There was a knock on the door and Finn entered, "Hey, can I come in?"

"You already are," I said as I rolled off of Puck and sat up against the wall.

Finn smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Puck sat up next to me.

"Yeah...Grace came in the room within about ten minutes of Burt putting her in her bed. She was crying about-"

I stuck my foot out and kicked Finn. I was aiming for his stomach, but hit a little lower, total accident. Finn groaned and bent over in pain. I looked at Puck to see him smirking at Finn, but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have let Finn in the room.

"We're trying to be happy," I muttered.

Finn nodded through his pain filled tears, "Sorry."

"I'm hungry," Puck announced while getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

I glared at Finn and hit the back of his head before following Puck to the kitchen. I sat down next to Puck and grabbed the box of Cheerios. Finn came a second later and started making himself some toast.

"Are you guys going to get married now?" Puck asked after a few minutes.

Finn looked up and stared at his best friend, who just a few hours ago was dressed in the best man suit, "I don't know, it's confusing."

"You should wait," I told him.

Puck raised his eyebrows at me, but continued eating his oatmeal. I shrugged at him then turned to Finn. My brother was watching me with such thought that I was concerned he was going to explode.

"Now remember what I said," Kurt's voice said quietly from the hallway.

"Don't say anything about Quinn and don't make Noah upset," Grace's voice added in.

I felt Puck stiffen, yet he kept eating breakfast as if he heard nothing. Finn's face turned red and he looked back to his food. I put my hand on Puck's knee and stared at my milk.

Grace and Kurt walked in the kitchen and started making their own breakfast. It seemed like every two seconds Grace was turning around to look at Puck, but would then turn away when Puck looked up.

After a while Puck slammed his spoon down, "Seriously Grace! Stop! I'm fine! I'm not going to scream or cry like you're expecting me to! And Kurt! Don't put ideas like that in her head!" he pushed away from the table and walked down the hall. We could hear the shower start upstairs and all looked at each other.

"I wasn't trying to make him sad," Grace whimpered.

Mom and Burt walked in. "What happened?" Mom asked.

"Puck lost it," Kurt said softly, almost to himself.

It felt like something snapped in me, "Would you all just shut up! Please!" I stood back from the table, "Really! Just leave him alone!" I ran away and up the stairs.

I slowed outside the upstairs bathroom. The shower was still going inside and I could hear either a loud humming or a soft singing. I took a breath and opened the door.

"Noah," I said softly.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Come here," it was more of a demand than a request.

I slipped off my pajamas and climbed behind the curtain. The steam was so hot and thick that I could barely see Puck standing underneath the water.

I was suddenly pushed against the tiled wall and kissed forcefully on the lips, "Please Sarah, now."

I melted against Puck and allowed him to continue kissing my throat.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I put Puck's shirt on with a pair of his basketball shorts and stared at myself in the mirror while brushing out my hair. Puck cleared his throat and I turned around to face him.

"Thanks for that," Puck said softly.

I smirked, "You know I would never say no to you."

"To the normal me. I thought you would say no to the angry me," Puck walked closer to me, only in a pair of jeans with water still shining against his skin.

"Let's go see Beth." The words slipped from my mouth before I could control them.

Puck stopped in his tracks and stared at me, "What?"

"Beth," I walked closer to him and grabbed his hands, "Come on, we were just talking about being happy and Beth makes us both so happy."

"I don't know," Puck whispered, "After last night-"

"We need Beth more than ever, it's what Quinn would want," I told him.

Puck locked eyes with me, "Fine, let me just call Shelby."

I nodded, "I'll go change."

I walked down the stairs and into my room. I went into my closet and searched for something to wear. I ended on plain jeans and one of Puck's sweatshirts that I haven't put back in his own clothes pile yet. I was in the middle of tying my hair to the side when Finn and Kurt walked in.

"I would prefer if you would knock seeing as I could be changing," I said after finishing the tie.

"I know that you change in the closet," Kurt reasoned and sat on my bed.

Finn plopped down on my beanbag chair, "We need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously."

"First, what did you and Puck just do upstairs?" Kurt asked.

"We talked," I told them while sitting on my desk chair.

"For how long?" Finn added.

"Would you mind your own business?" I shot back.

"Not when our sister is upstairs for 45 minutes with her boyfriend and the shower's running," Kurt said with a glare.

"I sat on the toilet and talked while he showered, there's nothing wrong with that," I said slowly, trying to make sure I made the lie sound like the truth.

"When you had a chance at getting pregnant before, we need to keep an eye on you," Finn said with such sincerity that I didn't think it was actually him talking.

I rolled my eyes, "What was the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Honestly, how is Puck?" Kurt asked.

I took a deep breath and looked away, "Shaken up, but who wouldn't be?" I picked up the picture frame with the photo of Finn, Puck, and me sitting in our treehouse after Dad had built it. We looked so happy and innocent, it was almost unnerving considering what we had gone through since then.

"What'll happen if Quinn dies?" Finn whispered.

The picture frame dropped from my hands with a crash, "Shut up," I said almost inaudibly, "Don't say that."

"We have to stay positive for everyone," Kurt added while standing up and walking towards me to pick up the picture.

"He has a daughter that he loves more than anything. He has Grace, who he feels he has to protect with his life. He has me, he won't do anything stupid," I told Finn.

The door opened and Puck walked in, "You ready?" he seemed weary at my brothers' presence, but only looked at me.

"Yeah," I smiled and took the picture frame from Kurt before setting it on my desk.

"Don't you have your own clothes?" Puck smirked.

I shrugged and smiled, "But your's are just so comfortable."

"Fine," Puck wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"We're you guys going?" Finn asked.

"Babysitting Beth," Puck told him then looked down at me, "Shelby asked if we could take her out so she can clean the house."

"I am a little hungry for some ice-cream," I smiled hopefully.

"That sounds good," Puck smiled back and walked me out of the house towards his truck.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laughed as I watched Puck try and feed an M&M Blizzard to Beth. She kept giggling and dodging the spoon.

"Bethie, seriously, I swear it's good," Puck sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Me, daddy," Beth smiled and reached her hands out to grab the spoon.

Puck looked at me and I shrugged, "It's just vanilla ice-cream," I said through my Reese Peanut Butter Cup blizzard.

"Here you go," Puck reluctantly gave Beth the spoon. Puck turned to grab his sundae and watched his daughter between his own bites.

Beth smiled and happily ate the Blizzard. I flinched as she dropped the spoon and got ice-cream on her light green shirt. I dipped a napkin in my water and started rubbing the spot.

"Thanks," Puck said softly.

I turned and smiled at him, "It's no problem. I like helping with Beth, we have fun together."

Beth giggled and clapped her hands at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Puck smile.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Puck announced and stood from the table. He put a hand on Beth's head then walked past us to the back of the store.

I kept eating my Blizzard and watched Beth laugh at herself. My phone started ringing and I fished it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller i.d. and knew it wasn't gonna be good.

"Hello," I said almost reluctantly.

"Listen here midget, I need you to tell me what's up with your boyfriend or I will personally seek him out and seduce him," Santana greeted.

I winced at the thought since I think if Puck had enough drinks in him, he wouldn't be able to stop Santana. I looked over at Beth and sighed, she had no idea what had happened to her mother and no idea what was happening with her father. "What do you want Santana?" I asked.

"I just told you, what's up with Puckerman? He was crazy last night and I need to make sure he's ok," Santana's voice softened a little.

"Why do you care?" I groaned while picking up Beth's toy that had fallen off the table.

"Because he means something to me, now stop with the questions and answer the first one," Santana said softly.

I glanced at the door that was for the men's room. Puck would be back any minute now, guys pee fast. "He was really upset, obviously, you saw that. When we got home, he held me while I cried and didn't make a sound, but when we woke up, his eyes were swollen and pink like he _had_ cried," I told her.

I heard Santana sigh, "Is he going to be ok?"

"We're out for ice-cream right now with Beth and he seems fine," I said with another glance to the back.

"Does he know that you're talking to me?" Santana asked.

"No, he's in the bathroom," I said.

"Good, I don't think he would take well to knowing that I'm checking up on him," Santana stated.

I nodded then realized that she couldn't see, so I said, "Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

Beth started screaming and laughing while jumping in her seat. I turned around to see Puck strolling back with a wide grin on his face towards his daughter.

"I have to go," I said quickly into the phone.

"Make sure he's ok," Santana replied before ending the call.

I turned my phone off and dropped it in my lap as Puck approached the table.

"Who was that?" Puck asked while picking up Beth and sitting down with her on his knee.

"No one," I smiled, but I felt guilty for lying to him. Lying to Finn and Kurt was easy, but lying to Puck was hard because he knew me better than anyone.

Puck raised his eyebrows, "So you were talking to yourself?"

I bit my lip, "Well, by no one, I mean that it doesn't matter."

Puck nodded and started playing with Beth's hair. I watched the two of them and smiled, it was really cute.

"Santana? Rachel? I would maybe say Mr. Schue if he had your number, but I don't know if he does," Puck suddenly said without looking up.

I bit into my lip harder than last time, "Santana," I whispered.

Puck nodded, "And you said?"

"That you're fine."

Puck looked up, "Really?"

I scooted my chair closer to him, "Aren't you?"

Puck sighed and set Beth back in her chair before passing her his phone to play with, "I'm still in a bit of shock."

I moved my hand over his hair, "Of course you are."

Beth started giggling and we looked up, Puck grabbing the phone from her.

"Mama!" Beth screamed and pointed at the phone.

I winced. Beth called Quinn "Mama" while calling Shelby "Mommy." Whatever was on screen must have had to do with Quinn.

"What did she do?" I asked Puck softly.

"Somehow she got into my pictures," Puck sighed and showed me his phone. The picture on the screen was of Quinn and Beth on Christmas making silly faces.

I watched Puck's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Mama!" Beth yelled again and reached for the phone.

Puck turned it off and put it in his pocket, "How about we go to the park instead?"

I smiled, "Sounds good. Right Beth? Wanna go on the swings?"

Beth jumped in her seat, "Swings!"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat on the swing next to Beth and laughed at her kicking feet while Puck pushed her. I was glad to see that he was happy and smiling again.

"Sar!" Beth laughed and pointed at me.

Puck raised his eyebrows and stepped around to catch the front of Beth's swing chair, "Should I push Sarah on the swings too, monkey face?"

Beth smiled and clapped her hands. Puck laughed and walked behind me. His hands put themselves on the small of my back and pushed gently. After a few pushes, he started alternating between me and Beth.

I laughed with Beth and started kicking my feet. I can't remember the last time someone pushed me on the swings.

Puck ran around to the front and grabbed Beth's feet, stopping her mid-air, "I got you!" He let her go and Beth responded with a scream. Puck turned to me and caught my legs. He slowly pulled me closer to him until he was able to grab my waist.

Our faces were about even when I leaned as close as I could and smiled when Puck met me halfway. Our lips collided and I carefully let go of the chains and placed my hands on Puck's shoulders. Puck moved his hands for a second, letting go of me. The swing moved back and I became scared. I tightened my grip on Puck's shoulders and jumped off the swing onto him as it swung back.

Puck staggered back, "Whoa there."

"Sorry," I said softly.

"It's alright, you ok?" Puck asked while setting me down.

"Yeah," I shook my head, "I'm fine."

We turned and looked at Beth. Her eyes were wide, but there was a smile on her face as her swing slowed down.

Puck smiled and picked up Beth, "Come on pretty girl, let's go on the playground."

We walked to the little kid playground and were the only ones there. Puck carried Beth to the small slide and set her on the top. Beth started crying and kicking her jean clad legs against the orange plastic.

"Ok, ok, what's wrong?" Puck asked softly as he held Beth against his chest.

"I don't think she wants to go down the slide," I said while putting a hand on Beth's back.

Her crying slowed and she was making quiet whimpers into Puck's neck.

"Why don't you wanna go down the slide? Huh? They're fun, I swear Beth, I wouldn't lie to you," Puck whispered in Beth's ear while rocking her back and forth.

"What if Daddy catches you, Beth? Want Daddy to catch you at the bottom?" I carefully grabbed Beth from Puck's arms and stroked her hair.

"That sounds good. Right Beth?" Puck moved to crouch down at the end of the slide.

I carried Beth to the slide again and set her at the top, "Alright, look Daddy's at the end of the slide and he's gonna catch you. We promise, he'll be right there."

Beth seemed pretty hesitant for an almost two year old, but didn't make any noises this time. Her big hazel eyes stared down at Puck who gave her a big smile and waved. Beth smiled back and started giggling. I let go of my hands around her waist and gave a little push. Within seconds Beth was in Puck's arms with a huge smile on her face.

"That's my girl, not scared of anything, she's so brave," Puck cooed and stood up with Beth.

Beth turned towards me and put her arms out. She wiggled and almost slipped from Puck's grasp.

I laughed and grabbed her back, "Wanna go again Beth?"

She pointed towards the slide and tried to get out of my arms to get back on it. Puck and I laughed and went back to our positions from just a few seconds ago.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck grabbed my hand as we drove Beth back home. The small blonde was asleep in her carseat in the back.

"Today was fun," Puck smiled.

I nodded and squeezed his larger hand with my small one, "It really was."

"I don't want to take her home," Puck said softly with a glance back at Beth while we were stopped at the light.

I gave him a sad smile, "Neither do I."

"I need her," Puck whispered and continued driving.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled down the contacts, "Yes," I whispered before clicking the one I wanted.

"Who are you calling?" Puck asked.

I put a finger up, "Shelby?" I said into the phone.

"Shelby?" Puck whispered with wide eyes.

I shook my head at him and turned my attention back to Shelby.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is Sarah Hudson," I said quickly, "I have a question."

"Is Beth hurt?" Shelby asked nervously.

"No, no, um...Puck and I were wondering if maybe we could have Beth a little while longer," I said softly with a glance to the clock, "I know you said have her home by two and that's in fifteen minutes, but do you think we could have dinner together at my house?"

I heard Shelby take a breath and saw Puck watching me out of the corner of his eye, "I want her home by six and that's final. I heard what happened to Quinn from Will and think that maybe Noah needs Beth right now. You're able to take her to your house, I'm assuming your mom will have a good idea on what to feed her."

I smiled, "Thank you so much, she's in good hands, I promise," I was about to hang up when what else Shelby had said struck something, "And I agree with the...second?...thing you said, so thank you."

"Yeah, I know Noah loved Quinn and wants her safe. Ok, well, I'll see you guys in a few hours," Shelby said.

"Of course," I smiled, "Thanks again, bye."

"Goodbye Sarah."

I hung up the phone and turned to Puck, "We have till six," I smiled.

Puck smiled and changed lanes to go home.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I was so excited during On My Way! Anyone else? More of Beth next chapter as she meets the rest of Puck and Sarah's family. I have some chapter ideas set up in my head, but are always welcome to more suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks! And lol, I just love writing, so I write fast._

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_FinchelFan728 - Was there a different car accident? I'm just doing the one that Quinn got into. Thank you, I'm glad! I used to be nervous about what people would think of the people that I make up or, in Grace's case, add lines about._

_REDROBINS007 - It's alright! I'm glad you're liking the chapters though, so thanks! It was way too long of a wait in my opinion for a new episode._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah leaned into me and I adjusted Beth on my hip as I watched the tv. I hadn't thought of these videos, or memories for that matter, in a long time.**_

_**I've had this idea for a while now and want to share it.**_


	41. What If?

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Quinn's car accident really shook up Puck and Sarah decided he needed a pick-me-up. The two spent the day with Beth, but didn't want it to end so soon, so are aloud to take Beth home. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_What If?_

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah held open the door as I walked through carrying a still sleeping Beth in her carseat. We walked into the living room where we could hear everyone's voices. Of course they all looked up and their looks of shock were expected.

"Is that Beth?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

I nodded and set the seat down on the floor while kneeling next to it. I carefully undid the straps and watched Beth as she started to stir.

Grace came over and sat down next to me, "So this is my niece?"

I took a breath, "Yeah, this is my daughter."

Beth blinked her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar place. Her lip pouted out and Sarah quickly started digging around the diaper bag for her stuffed dog.

I picked her up and started rocking her, "It's ok," I whispered as Beth let out a small cry. Sarah passed me the dog and I put it in Beth's hands to calm her. Beth's cries stopped as she started playing with my Christmas present.

"How long is she staying?" Finn asked. I winced, Beth might be a sore spot for him with everything she represents from our past.

"She has to be home by six," Sarah answered while kneeling next to me. Her hand went over Beth's hair and Beth smiled at her.

"She's beautiful Noah," Ms. Carole said softly.

I smiled and looked up, "Thanks, but I think she looks just like Quinn...," I bit my lip at the thought of Quinn and stared down at Beth. She looked at me, then around the room.

"She has your eyes," Kurt observed.

I smirked and nodded while watching my daughter take in her surroundings.

"Does she need anything?" Burt asked.

I glanced up at him then at Sarah, "I don't think so. We went to the park after having some ice-cream. I'm sure she'll be hungry in a little bit though."

Grace ran a finger over Beth's arm, "You're so pretty Beth. I'm going to love you until I die."

"Grace," Ms. Carole scolded.

"I'm sorry," Grace said softly.

"So what do you-" Sarah started, but she got up and ran away.

We all watched her run down the hall before any of us moved. Ms. Carole and Kurt stood up and ran to follow her. Burt went in the kitchen and I could hear the water start. Finn got up and went into the hall and started pulling out towels and washcloths.

"Do you think she's ok?" Grace asked quietly.

I shrugged, but was still concerned for Sarah, "She will be."

Beth grabbed my finger and pulled, "Daddy."

I chuckled, "Yes, Beth?"

Beth laughed and started playing with her dog. Grace laughed as well and watched Beth with wide eyes, maybe it is ok to let Grace and Beth see each other.

The door opened down the hall, "You should go lay down," Ms. Carole said.

"Mom, I feel fine," Sarah argued.

"Sarah, you seriously just lost everything in your system," Kurt reasoned back.

"Come on Sarah, I'll get Puck and Beth, and they can go in your room while you calm down," Finn added.

I stood up with Beth, "Sounds like Sarah needs us Bethie."

"Can I come?" Grace asked while grabbing the back of my shirt.

I sighed, "Maybe in a few minutes, let me make sure she's ok first."

"Can I watch Beth then?" Grace asked hopefully.

I stared at her and considered all the things that could go wrong. I glanced back down the hallway where everyone was gathered in front of Sarah's room. "If Ms. Carole is here too," I finally said.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun Beth!" Grace smiled and tickled Beth.

I set Beth carefully on the couch, "Either me or Ms. Carole will be here in 30 seconds, don't let her get hurt."

Grace nodded and sat down next to Beth.

I turned to go down the hallway, "Ms. Carole," I called.

She turned around, "Yes, Noah."

"Do you think you could be there with Grace while she stays with Beth?" I asked.

Ms. Carole smiled and nodded, "Of course. Make sure Sarah's ok for me?"

I nodded and walked past the others into Sarah's room. She was sitting on her bed against the wall with her arms crossed. There was a glass of water on the table next to some crackers.

I closed the door behind me, "Hey."

Sarah looked up, "Hey."

"You ok?"

Sarah shrugged, "I just threw up, nothing big."

I sat next to her and pulled her against me, "Was it something you ate?"

Sarah looked up and glared at me, "I have a feeling that if it was something I ate, I would have gotten sick earlier. Not to mention, you and Beth would have gotten sick too."

I removed my arms at the sudden hostility, "Ok, then."

Sarah sighed, "Sorry."

"It's alright," I said softly as I put my arm back.

"I don't understand, I just had to throw up, I don't think it was anything that I've done," Sarah whispered.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt opened it, "Someone wanted her daddy," he walked in with a crying Beth.

I put my arms out, "Come here monkey face."

Beth curled against my chest and her crying stopped. Kurt smiled and left.

Sarah put her hands out, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," I passed her Beth.

Sarah smiled and hugged Beth close, "I love you so much," she whispered in Beth's ear.

I smiled as I watched them. Beth was giggling and playing with Sarah's hair. After a second, Sarah put Beth on my lap and climbed off with a hurry, accidentally kicking my stomach as she did.

I groaned, "Sarah, where are-"

"Bathroom!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder.

I got off the bed with Beth in my arms and walked as fast as I could into the bathroom. I put Beth in the bathtub and grabbed Sarah's ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

"It's ok," I whispered.

Sarah stood up and walked to the sink where she started brushing her teeth. I grabbed Beth out of the tub and held her close as we both watched Sarah clean up.

Sarah turned and leaned against me, "It makes no sense as to why I'm getting sick, I feel perfectly fine," she whined into my shoulder.

I moved my hand up and down against her back, "Maybe you should just calm down for a little bit. Wanna go sit in the living room?"

Sarah stepped back, "Fine, just to show them that I'm ok and not sick."

I nodded even though I thought she should be sleeping or something. Throwing up twice in like ten minutes isn't good, no matter how fine she feels after.

We walked into the living room, but stopped. Ms. Carole, Kurt, and Grace were watching what looked like old family movies. Sarah leaned into me and I adjusted Beth on my hip as I watched the tv. I hadn't thought of these videos, or memories for that matter, in a long time.

On the screen, the camera was going around the Hudson's old backyard. It showed the treehouse, swings, an inflatable pool, I'm guessing it was summer time. There was a screech and the camera turned quickly to the right. I felt sick myself when I saw my mom sitting in a chair with a probably one year old Grace on her knee.

"What are you laughing at Grace?" Ms. Carole's voice asked, probably the one holding the camera.

Grace laughed harder, only wearing a diaper and a white t-shirt with most of her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head. Grace, presently, smiled and watched her younger self on screen.

Ms. Carole wrapped an arm around her, "You look like Beth, except you have brown hair."

I looked down at my daughter and couldn't help but see the resemblance, it was a little scary.

Back on screen, Mom was tickling the little Grace. She looked so much younger and less worn out than the last time I saw her, it was kind of unsettling.

"Let's see what Mr. Chris and the kids are doing," Ms. Carole's voice said again.

I heard Sarah cry softly against me and I tightened my grip around her waist. This might not end well.

On screen, the camera turned to a corner in the yard where Mr. Chris was spraying us with the hose. We were so young and small, it was weird to think the three of us looked like that. Finn was way shorter, yet still taller than me and Sarah, and still seemed clumsy with himself at nine years old in his baseball jersey. Sarah's brown hair was in pig tails and her purple sundress was sticking to her due to the water. I smiled at how cute she looked at seven.

And then I came on screen from behind Sarah. I had on jean shorts and a matching baseball jersey to Finn's. I smirked at the fake mohawk I remember insisting my mom to do to my hair.

"Is that Puck?" Kurt screamed.

I glared at him, "Yes, that's me."

"How old are you?" Kurt laughed.

"He started making Ruth do his hair in a mohawk at ten, so he probably just turned it," Ms. Carole laughed softly.

"How old am I?" Grace asked.

"Since I'm guessing that Noah just turned ten, you're almost two. Which means Finn's probably nine and Sarah's seven," Ms. Carole told us.

"And that's Finn and Sarah's dad?" Kurt asked.

Ms. Carole nodded and looked at Sarah. She was still staring at the tv with wide, wet eyes.

On the tv, Mr. Chris had Finn in one arm and was hosing him down with me and Sarah standing by laughing. Mr. Chris looked exactly how I remembered him: big brown eyes, dark brown hair, tall and muscular, a smile that made everyone laugh no matter what their mood.

"I can't believe that he eventually-"

"He was a great dad!" Sarah screamed at Kurt.

I winced, "Come on Sarah, let's go upstairs or something," I whispered.

"Why _Noah_? Do you not think I can handle watching a video with my dad in it?" Sarah yelled at me.

"Sarah, calm down," Ms. Carole scolded.

I slowly stepped away and passed Beth to Grace before turning back to Sarah, "Sarah, come on," I grabbed her hand and was surprised when she didn't fight me pulling her away.

I sat her on her bed and watched her. Sarah took a few deep breaths before looking up at me.

"I feel fine," Sarah said slowly, "I don't know what the heck just happened, I was just really, really angry and Kurt..."

I held her against my chest as she cried. I tried to think of reasons as to why she was acting so weird today. Getting sick and mood swings, usually that meant...but no, she wasn't.

After a few minutes, Sarah pulled back and wiped her eyes, "Ok, well, that's done."

I just stared at her, she wasn't, she couldn't be.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked, "Besides, you know, me."

I shook my head, "No, everything's fine."

"Good because we only need one crazy person right now," Sarah said.

"You're not crazy," I reasoned softly.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not," I told her.

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Carole walked in, "Sarah, I know that seeing videos of your dad might be hard, but you do not have to yell and scream like that."

"I'm sorry Mom, I really am," Sarah said, "Please."

Ms. Carole stared at her. Finally, she said, "Ok, fine, but get yourself together and come out."

Sarah nodded and pulled me off the bed to follow her mom to the living room. I wasn't surprised to see that someone had turned the tv onto ESPN and off of the home movies. I was surprised to see Finn holding Beth though.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked before I could.

Finn looked up and shrugged, "She looked upset so I figured I'd take over for Grace."

I sat down next to him and grabbed Beth, "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, I don't like when people cry, no matter how old they are," Finn said while standing up.

"She might be hungry, Puck," Sarah announced as she sat on the chair.

"Do you think she wants cereal?" Finn asked.

I shrugged, "Sure. That sounds good, right monkey face?"

Beth smiled and showed me the doll that Grace probably gave her.

I chuckled, "It's a very nice doll."

"It's mine," Grace told me, "She can keep it if she wants."

"Do you want to keep it?" I asked Beth, "Aunt Grace says you can."

Beth just smiled wider and hugged the doll against her.

"Here's some Cheerios," Ms. Carole announced as she walked back in the living room with a bowl in her hands.

"Thanks," I took the bowl and grabbed a handful of the cereal. I put my hand out for Beth, "Here you go."

Beth's small hand scraped against mine to grab the Cheerios.

"Do you have a sippy cup or something for her?" Ms. Carole asked.

Sarah nodded and reached into the diaper bag to grab out Beth's cup, "Here you go, thanks Mom."

"It's no problem," Ms. Carole smiled, "I'm gonna have to get used to it again anyways," she laughed lightly and put a hand over her stomach that has just started growing.

I tried to keep the thought of Sarah having to go through all that out of my head. She's not pregnant, nope, not possible. Well, there was this morning, but that'd make me pretty awesome, I think, if she really got pregnant in a few hours. Or what about before her birthday? Maybe then. I swallowed to try and wet my suddenly dry throat.

"Noah."

I blinked and looked up to see Ms. Carole standing in front of me with Beth's cup in hand, "Yeah?"

"Honey, I have Beth's cup. Are you ok?" Ms. Carole asked softly while passing Beth her drink.

I nodded, "Yeah, all good."

Ms. Carole gave me a look, but nodded and walked away.

Sarah moved to sit next to me, "You don't look good."

"Yeah, maybe you have what Sarah has," Finn suggested.

The blood left my face...I am not a girl...I'm not pregnant, but Sarah could be. I felt dizzy.

"I think he's going to pass out," Kurt's voice added in.

Beth's weight was lifted from my lap and the bowl of cereal was taken from my hands. Someone's hand slipped in mine and tugged me off the couch. I was vaguely aware of being set down in a kitchen chair and a glass of water being shoved into my hand.

"Drink," Finn ordered.

I started drinking the water and looked up at Sarah holding Beth. I could see a light shine of sweat on her forehead as if she was going to get sick again.

"Finn," I choked out, "Take Beth from Sarah."

Finn looked confused, but did as I said. Sure enough, Sarah ran from the room with Kurt on her tail.

Finn sat across from me, "Tell me right now what in the world is happening."

I shook my head, "Nothing, everything's fine."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Finn groaned, "But everyone's wrong."

Beth started giggling and clapping her hands. I smiled and put my hands out for her. Finn put Beth in my hands and watched her laugh at nothing.

Sarah came back in with Kurt, "Would you shut up Kurt? I'm alright, I feel great."

"Then why do you keep throwing up?" Kurt asked with a pointed look.

"I don't know, maybe I have food poisoning," Sarah guessed and sat down on my knee next to Beth.

"Oh my gosh," Grace ran in the room with a smile, "Look what Ms. Carole found!" She had an old picture album in her hand, "It's old pictures of us!"

Ms. Carole and Burt came in after her, "I figured since we were already looking at the videos, might as well see the pictures," Ms. Carole smiled.

I tightened an arm around Sarah and she leaned back against my shoulder.

Ms. Carole put the album on the table and flipped to the first page, "Look, Noah, Sarah, here you guys are in the pool."

I laughed at the two of us and Sarah let out a small giggle at the picture.

"Wait one second," Finn grabbed the book and stared at the picture then the other ones on the page, "Where am I?''

Ms. Carole looked back at the picture, "Right here," she pointed towards the corner of the pictures.

"My arm?" Finn asked, his face mixed with repulsiveness and shock.

Sarah let out a full laugh, "Maybe you should have played better with us or something."

Ms. Carole shook her head, "No, I think this was on purpose. Secretly Ruth and I always wanted you two to get together."

I noticed Sarah's neck get red with blush and felt the same way. Finn, Grace, and Kurt laughed at the two of us. Even Beth started laughing, though she didn't know why.

"Thanks Mom," Sarah nodded, "Nice to know that if Puck didn't ask me out, you would have been right there making him do it anyways."

"Hey," I defended myself, "I would have always asked you out."

Sarah shook her head, "No, you wouldn't have, remember, we decided we wouldn't have ended up together if I had stayed."

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted.

"Daddy," Beth called.

"Yes?" I looked down at my other side with a smirk.

"Eeros," Beth pointed towards the bowl of Cheerios in the middle of the table.

We all laughed and I passed the bowl to Beth, "This what you want?"

Beth started eating the cereal with a smile on her face.

"She is so cute, I can't wait until my sister is finally here," Sarah smiled towards Ms. Carole.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl? It could be a boy," Finn stated.

"But it's going to be a girl," Grace added.

Kurt nodded, "She's going to be so cute."

"And I thought you wanted it to be a girl anyways, Finn?" Sarah asked her brother.

"I never said what I wanted it to be, I just said it would be easier if the baby was a girl," Finn said with a glance towards me, "Tell them Puck."

I nodded, "Yeah, well, actually, I could care less, but I think it might be easier if the baby was a girl that way we don't have to put a crib in our-"

"Bachelor pad," Sarah finished with a laugh.

"Hey! I was serious about that," I smirked at Sarah.

"You only have to wait a few more weeks anyways, so we'll settle it then," Ms. Carole smiled at our mini argument.

"Let's go in my room," Sarah suggested while standing up and putting a hand out.

I smiled and grabbed it as I set Beth down, "Ok, come on Beth."

Beth's small legs stumbled as she tried to walk next to me even though she was holding my hand.

"Adorable," Kurt smiled as we passed him.

Sarah stuck her tongue out, but laughed before continuing down the hallway. She grabbed her beanbag chair and sat in the middle of the floor. Beth ran at her and Sarah laughed, "You are the prettiest little girl in the world."

I bit my lip as I sat down across from them; in like nine months, Sarah could be saying that to _our _baby, "Hey Sarah," I said tentatively.

"Yes Puck," Sarah looked up with a smile.

"How are you feeling? Like physically?" I asked.

Sarah let go of Beth and she came at me, "Why?" Sarah asked.

I held Beth against my chest, "Just wondering."

"I feel fine," Sarah said slowly with raised eyebrows.

I nodded and started tickling Beth who screeched in response. I chuckled as I watched my little girl squirm and roll around on my lap.

Sarah stared at me like she was trying to figure out why I had asked the question in the first place.

"It was just a question," I sighed and looked up at Sarah after a few minutes, "No double meaning or anything."

Sarah nodded and held her arms out for an out-of-breath Beth who came barreling at her to hide from me, "It's fine, you just want to make sure I'm ok."

"Yeah," I said softly, I wasn't trying to figure out if she was pregnant or anything, that's crazy.

"You know something?" Sarah asked while gently brushing Beth's hair into a tiny ponytail like Grace's in the home movie.

"What?" I asked back with a smile.

"You haven't kissed me since I almost died earlier," Sarah smirked.

I laughed, "When you almost died? Please jog my memory because I highly doubt I would have let you even get in a near death experience."

"When I fell off the swing," Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled.

I crawled towards her, "We have to fix that then."

Sarah smiled and grabbed the back of my neck before pushing my mouth against hers. I was about to lean over her when something, or someone, hit my chest.

I took a breath and looked down, "Beth," I sighed, "Sorry, I forgot about you."

Sarah gave a soft laugh and kissed the top of my forehead, "We'll continue this later."

I nodded, "Yeah, we sure will."

Sarah laughed and pushed me away, "Now move before you squish your daughter."

"Daddy," Beth giggled as I sat back and pulled her on my lap.

"What monkey face? Don't you like when I tickle you?" I laid her on the ground and started tickling her sides.

"Daddy!" Beth screeched in laughter.

Sarah bit her lip before her hands joined mine on the tiny blonde's stomach.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I opened the door to Sarah's room as softly as I could and walked in. She was laying down on her pillows playing on her iPod.

"Hey," I whispered.

Sarah looked up and set down the iPod on her side table, "Hey."

"I was laying in my bed when I realized we never continued our fun," I smirked while sliding under the covers next to her.

Sarah giggled and climbed on top of me, "One thing first."

"And what's that?" I ran my hands through her hair.

"We're good, right? Like you believe me when I say stuff?" Sarah asked softly.

I nodded, "Of course. Why?"

"I just...," Sarah took a deep breath, "Was wondering, I guess."

"Well, don't, cause I love you and believe you," I smiled.

Sarah nodded, "Right, stupid, of course you believe me. We love each other."

"Right," I brought her face down to meet mine.

"About everything, right?"

I sighed, "Yes, everything you say, I believe you. I trust you. I love you. Now, not to be a jerk or anything, but I was kind of serious about the whole wanting to continue the fun thing."

Sarah nodded again and kissed me, "We'll continue the fun then."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I'm sorry that this has been taking a little longer than usual, school work got in the way. I hope you liked this, I thought it was kinda cute. Anyone agree with Puck? Or do you think that Sarah's just acting this way cause that's her personality? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. All are welcome and greatly appreciated!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_() - Thanks! Wow! That's a lot for one night! Thank you!_

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks! And I'm planning on keeping going until the end of the season then I'll do another story on the summer after._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: It couldn't be today. How could I have forgotten? I started counting backwards and landed on the day I was going towards. I took a breath and stepped back, it really was**_

_**Okey doke, so next chapter's sort of a big one in the Hudson family.**_


	42. Old Memories

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah introduced Beth to the rest of their family. Sarah started acting differently, making everyone worried. Puck thinks she's pregnant, but won't say anything since he's not sure. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Old Memories_

**Finn's Point of View**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was the only one upstairs. At least I won't have to fight for the bathroom.

As I was showering, something felt weird. Like I was supposed to be doing something that I've done many times before. I shook the feeling as I brushed my teeth and decided to just move on and see if the reason came to me later.

I was about to go downstairs when I noticed Kurt's calendar by the staircase. All the days that have gone by so far were crossed off and there was something written on today's square. I moved closer and read Kurt's writing, "Leave CFS alone." I had no idea what that meant.

I turned to go down the stairs when it occurred to me. I ran back to the calendar and looked at the date. It couldn't be today. How could I have forgotten? I started counting backwards and landed on the day I was going towards. I took a breath and stepped back, it really was Dad's birthday. Sarah's birthday was two weeks ago, meaning today was Dad's birthday.

I walked and sat down at one of the desk chairs. Dad's birthday. "Leave CFS alone." I wonder if that was Kurt code for "Chris Hudson's Birthday." I have to go see Sarah, Puck can't handle her on his own...well he did take care of her at first when Dad died, but that's different...sort of...not really. I got up and ran down the stairs to find her so I don't screw this up too.

I passed Mom and Burt's door to see it closed. No surprise, Mom usually locked herself in her room on this day for a little bit to take time to herself.

I slowed as I approached the kitchen and walked in. I was a little shocked to see how normal everything seemed. Sarah was perched on the counter near the microwave. Her dark hair was still a little wet from the shower and was making dark spots on her pink t-shirt. Puck was sitting at the table doing what looked like homework in a notebook and drinking orange juice.

"Hey Finn," Sarah smiled.

Puck looked up, "Morning."

"Morning," I greeted and stayed leaning against the wall, "Where's everyone at?"

"Grace slept over her friend's last night so Kurt went to pick her up then they were going shopping," Puck said as he went back to his homework.

"And Burt went into work early to do whatever," Sarah said while taking a drink of her milk.

The microwave beeped and Puck looked up again, "Sarah can you get that for me?"

"No thanks," Sarah smirked as she jumped down.

Puck sighed, "Seriously? Come on, you're right there."

"If you reward me," Sarah taunted. She took a step towards the microwave and put her hand over the handle.

"I'll just get it myself then," Puck grunted, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Jerk," Sarah said under her breath.

Puck pinched her sides as he passed to grab his bagel from the microwave. Sarah yelped in response before laughing.

I watched the two of them and noticed Puck's phone sticking out of his pocket. I could text him to see if anything was up with Sarah since the two of them weren't leaving each other's side anytime soon.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started typing a message to Puck.

_How's Sarah? Its dads bday ~ Finn_

I closed my phone just as Puck's buzzed. Puck grabbed it as he sat down at the table. He noticed it was me and shot me a glare, but opened the text anyways. Puck bit his lip and glanced at Sarah before writing a response.

_Fine I think. I was wet when I woke up this morning though but shes been good since ~Puck_

_Gross, she p on you? ~ Finn_

Puck groaned and glared at me again. I just raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders, if he was wet because of Sarah, she could have had an accident or something.

_Idiot she cried ~ Puck_

"Are you guys texting each other?" Sarah asked while pouring out some cereal.

Puck said "No" at the same time I said "Maybe."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Morons, just talk. Or is it some boy secret?"

"Yes," I sat down next to her and grabbed the cereal from her hands, "You're not aloud to know."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You are so stupid."

I glared at him, but softened when I remembered that he was taking care of Sarah today, "Are you guys doing anything today?"

"We're going to the movies. Wanna come?" Sarah smiled.

"Depends, what are you seeing?"

"Hunger Games," Puck answered, "Bring Berry if you want, but I'm not paying for her."

"Noah," Sarah scolded and looked at me, "But seriously, Rachel can come too, but you should probably pay for her. Puck doesn't know his manners to say it nicely."

Puck snorted, "I know my manners."

Sarah giggled, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to be able to see that movie Sars? I mean, you get scared during Harry Potter and jump during that one vampire movie," I asked my sister.

Puck laughed and Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes I'll be able to watch the movie Finn. And it's just during certain parts of those movies, I don't like things that suddenly pop up at me," she glanced at Puck, who was still laughing softly, "You'll cover my eyes during the scary parts?"

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

Sarah nodded and stood to rinse off her's and Puck's dishes.

"It's the noon show, so if you and Berry are coming, tell her cause we're leaving in about an hour," Puck told me. He glanced down at his notebook and closed it with a sigh.

"Open it up and finish it," Sarah ordered while filling the dishwasher.

Puck's eyes widened and he looked at me, "How?" he mouthed.

"I thought we already talked about this, I'm physic," Sarah smirked and kissed the side of his head, "Do the homework," and with that, she went down the hall towards her room.

"What was that?" I asked, then looked down at the notebook, "What is that?"

Puck shrugged, "Sarah looking out for me and notes."

"_Sarah_ looking out for _you_? Dude, you should be looking out for her, especially today," I stated.

"I am, Finn, and Sarah's fine. Seriously, besides those tears on my shirt, she hasn't said or done anything that would even make me think she was upset about your dad," Puck argued.

"And what do you think she's doing right now?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she told me to finish this stupid English assignment before I can even think about making out with her, so shut up," Puck said before turning back to his paper.

"Too much information," I muttered while standing up and putting my bowl away. I turned around and stared at him, "Do you really think she's going to be ok?"

Puck sighed and looked up, "I don't think she's perfect, but I think she's good enough to not get too upset about this."

I nodded, "Ok, thanks."

Puck nodded and went back to his work, "Call Rachel and ask her if she wants to go to the movies," he told me.

"Yeah," I walked into the living room and sat on the couch before dialing Rachel's number.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted.

"Hey," I smiled and leaned back, "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, but isn't it your dad's birthday? Do you want to go to the cemetery or something?" Rachel asked.

I winced, "Actually, no, well maybe later, but I have something else that I want to do today."

"And what's that?"

"Want to go to the movies with Sarah and Puck in a little bit?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The lights dimmed and Rachel grabbed my hand, "Oh my gosh."

I chuckled and looked down at her, "It's just the trailers, not the movie."

"This is going to be scary, I just know it. I read the book," Rachel whispered.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Rachel nodded and took a sip of her pop.

I turned to look at Puck and Sarah. They weren't talking, but Sarah was practically on Puck's lap since he moved the arm rest up. I bit the inside of my mouth and turned to the screen, it's a movie theater, they won't do anything.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Turns out, Puck moving the arm rest early on was a good idea because it was sort of a pain to move the drinks around when Rachel asked to move ours halfway through the movie.

"Noah, where are you going?" Sarah whispered.

I turned and watched Puck try to stand up despite Sarah holding tightly to his hand.

"Bathroom, I drank that whole pop and my bladder is only so big," Puck whispered back.

"You can't go, it's getting scary," Sarah whined.

I hit her arm, "Shut up and let him go to the bathroom."

"But-" Sarah bit her lip and let go of Puck's hand, who in turn went down the stairs towards the door.

"He'll be back in a minute," I whispered, "Come here."

Sarah turned towards me and grabbed my arm before looking back at the screen.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Well, that was exciting," Rachel commented as the four of us walked out of the movie theater and started to go around the mall.

Sarah nodded, "Not scary at all."

Puck and I laughed, "Liar!" I said through my gasps of air.

"Babe, you were so scared," Puck said as he put his hand around Sarah's shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad at all," Rachel added in.

I laughed harder and pulled her closer to me, "Please, you were just as scared as Sarah was."

Rachel and Sarah had equal glares on their faces as the continued to walk without us. Puck and I ran to catch up and grabbed our girlfriends' hands.

"Sorry, it was just kinda funny," Puck said softly.

Sarah shrugged, "Whatever."

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Rachel asked me.

"Of course, I'm sorry for laughing at you," I smiled.

"Do you guys have anything specific that you want to do?" Puck asked.

"Considering the day-" Rachel started.

I squeezed her hand and shook my head, "No."

"What?" Sarah asked, "What do you want to do, Rachel, 'considering the day' that Finn won't let you say?"

Puck glanced at me then down at Sarah, "It's nothing."

"You're in on this too?" Sarah asked him softly.

The three of us exchanged a look. We're in a public mall with a whole bunch of people around us, some of which probably know who we are. We can't set Sarah off and saying that it's Dad's birthday will do just that.

"You guys are scaring me! What is it?" Sarah demanded.

"It's your dad's birthday," Puck whispered.

I smacked the back of his head and Puck glared at me, but I knew why he did it. He couldn't keep anything from Sarah just like how I can't keep anything from Rachel.

"That's it?" Sarah looked at each of us with wide eyes. Suddenly, she started laughing, "Oh my gosh, seriously? You guys thought I didn't know? I spent an hour crying into your shirt this morning, Puck, and you thought I didn't know?"

I stared at her, "We thought...you're just so calm and...not upset."

Sarah wrapped her arms around me, "Of course I'm upset, my dad's not here on one of the most important days of the year, but I'm not going to stop my life because of it."

I hugged her closer, "So you're ok?"

Sarah laughed softly and stepped back, "Yes, I'm ok."

Puck pulled her back against him, "I'm proud of you."

Rachel nodded and grabbed Sarah's hand, "You've grown so much this past year."

"Thank you guys," Sarah smiled, "And now I know what Rachel was going to say. Let's go to the flower shop then head to the bakery before going to the cemetery. It's someone's birthday today and we need to celebrate."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The wind was a little cold against our backs as we stared down at Dad's headstone. The granite rock displayed Dad's name, birthdate, date of death, and a message that Mom had added.

"Here lies Chris; father, husband, friend, hero. May he rest in peace with love surrounding him," Rachel whispered and wiped tears from her eyes.

Sarah was shaking and holding onto Puck with one hand while the flowers were in the other. Slowly she let go of Puck and set the flowers down on the grave, "Love you Dad, always have always will."

She stepped back into Puck who wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks for everything you've done Mr. Chris, you're the best dad I ever had."

Rachel squeezed my hand, "Do you want to say anything?" she whispered.

I nodded and knelt down, "Hey Dad," I said through the lump in my throat, "I wanted to say that even though I may have gotten pretty mad at you a few months ago, I really do love you. Like Noah said," out of the corner of my eye I could see Puck look up with a smile, I haven't called him Noah in years, "You're the best dad in the world and there is no one that could replace you."

I stood up and reached for Sarah's hand. She smiled and squeezed it tightly, "Ready to go?"

"Wait," Rachel said, "I want to say something."

We nodded and stood still to watch her.

"Mr. Chris, I know we've never met, but I would have been honored to have. You make wonderful children and help raise amazing people. Finn is perfect despite his flaws, Sarah is beautiful beyond belief, Noah is the strongest person I know, and Grace is so bubbly, all because of you. Thank you," Rachel looked at us, "I think that's it."

I grabbed her hand, "Oh, wait," I stopped and turned back towards Dad's grave, "Dad, you probably know, but I'm getting married. We're not sure when, but it would be an honor if you were there."

We all turned and walked towards Puck's truck waiting for us in the parking lot. As we sat in the car, each of us took a moment to wipe our eyes and clear our throats.

"Who's hungry?" Sarah asked after a minute and pulled out the box of cupcakes we had bought.

"Me," Puck turned and looked at her.

We laughed and reached into the box to grab one of the chocolate cupcakes. The four of us ate in silence, just listening to the radio play.

"This is a good day," Sarah eventually said.

I chuckled, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," Sarah smiled, "I'm with my best friends on what's usually the worst day of the year and I'm happy, so yeah, a good day."

Rachel opened her mouth, but stopped when a Taylor Swift song started coming from the purse on the ground.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset," _came from the purse and Sarah stared at it with wide eyes.

"Is that your's?" Puck asked.

Sarah nodded, "I didn't think they would ever call again. They weren't very happy when I left," she whispered.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"My old friends," Sarah said while pulling out her phone, "I should probably answer it."

"Yes, you should. They won't hate you, Sarah, if that's what you're worried about," Rachel smiled and pushed the phone closer to Sarah.

Sarah hit the talk button, "Hello?" she greeted.

The three of us watched her as a small smile formed on her face, "Yes, yes, I know, I'm sorry...Well believe me, I've been busy," Sarah shot a glance at Puck, "Unfortunately, I'm aware of the day...Yeah, I'm fine...My friends...Seriously? My brother, his girlfriend, and my boyfriend," Sarah winced and held the phone a little away from her ear. We could hear a small scream come from the cell phone. Sarah put it back to her ear with a laugh, "Aiden, really? Control her...Oh my gosh! That's amazing you two!...Of course...What?" Sarah looked back at Puck with wide eyes.

"What?" Puck whispered, "Is it about me?"

Sarah stared at Puck, "If you insist...It'll be fun...Tuesday? I don't know, that's really soon...No, I'm not trying to avoid you guys...Ok, ok, fine...See you then...Love you too."

Sarah turned off the phone and looked at us, "Wow."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Um, their names are Aiden and Liz. They were my other best friends besides Cammie and apparently they still care about me," Sarah still had a small smile on her face.

"Did they purposefully call today? Or was it just a coincidence?" Rachel asked.

Sarah's smile faded, "I never took Dad's birthday well, I cried a lot, especially the first year. They became my safe haven and knew the real me behind the tears."

"Why did you look at me all weird earlier?" Puck questioned. I was curious too.

"Well, they're dating now and-"

Puck groaned, "You didn't."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't say no, they're my best friends," Sarah said softly and maneuvered herself so she could give Puck a hug from the back, "They're nice people and mean a lot to me."

"They're what? Fifteen?" Puck groaned again.

Sarah pulled back, "I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago. What are you talking about?"

"But you're a mature, extremely hot sixteen year old that can make out like no one's business," Puck reasoned.

I glared at him, "You know I hate when you do this to her."

Puck shrugged, "It's who I am."

Rachel rolled her eyes then looked at Sarah, "So, you guys are going on a double date?"

"Yeah, probably to Breadsticks," Sarah said softly while still watching Puck.

"You know, if Dad was here, I doubt he would let you talk to Sarah like that," I told Puck suddenly.

Puck looked at me, "What? Your dad loved me."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but he died before you really turned into the guy that slept with anything that breathes. He never knew the person you turned into."

Puck glared at me, "You know what Hudson? You can just shut up because-"

"Alright! Stop before you kill each other," Sarah put her hands on each of our chests.

"I think Dad would have helped me through everything and I wouldn't have turned out all screwed up in the end," Puck added in.

"_My_ dad or _your_ dead beat dad that _left_ you?" I argued without thinking.

Everything seemed to stop in the car. I felt terrible the second it came from my mouth. Sarah's hands loosened from our shirts and fell limply to her sides. Rachel put her own over her mouth. Puck stared at me and I could see the hurt that I caused looking back at me.

"Puck, I-"

"Whatever," Puck slid out of the truck and slammed the door before taking off towards the cemetery again.

"I should go get him," Sarah whispered and moved to get out.

I shook my head, "No, I should. I have to apologize to him."

"Be nice," Rachel said softly and squeezed my hand before I jumped down and headed in the direction that Puck went.

I found him standing above Dad's grave just looking down at it. We were silent as we stood above our hero's headstone.

"I don't want to talk to you," Puck muttered.

"Fine," I whispered.

Puck moved and sat down with his knees against his chest next to Dad. I followed suit and sat opposite of him.

"He's probably the best thing that could have ever happened to me, you realize that?" Puck asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"He taught me how to play guitar and how to play football...He taught me how to flirt with girls twice my age," Puck finished with a chuckle.

I smiled, "Remember when we got our first girlfriends? Remember his advice?"

"'Don't do anything stupid, which means you should probably just keep your mouths shut and listen to them talk,'" Puck laughed.

"Wait, what about our first day of high school? 'You're going to see some really hot girls-'"

"'Take some pictures so I can see when you get home,'" Puck and I finished at the same time with a laugh.

We quieted down and stared at the grave.

"Sometimes I can't believe he's gone," I admitted softly.

"I know, but then I wake up with Sarah's head on my chest and think that all this might not have happened if he was alive," Puck replied.

I bit my lip because he was right. Would they have ended up together? They don't think so. But then again, Puck and Sarah wasn't the only thing that happened because of Dad's death, Puck really wasn't the one to go all the way with girls until Dad died. Beth probably would have never happened. Would Quinn and I have ever broken up? Would the whole glee thing have happened?

"It's so weird to think of how different everything would be if he was alive," Puck whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We were quiet for a little while longer. The wind was picking up and the weather felt colder against our backs.

"You know, I'm really, really sorry about what I said in the truck," I said softly.

Puck looked up at me and sighed, "Yeah, I know. I was actually thinking of how Dad used to always say that you weren't the brightest so I shouldn't take everything you say to the heart."

I glared at him then down at the grave, "Thanks Dad, real nice thing to say about your only son."

Puck laughed, "You weren't his only son, you know that. Hello, I'm right here."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess your right...but you know that that would make you Sarah's brother and that's just wrong."

Puck nodded, "Well, there's a line. I was always Sarah's best friend, but I was always your brother."

I smiled, "Thanks man."

Puck smiled back, "You're forgiven, by the way."

I blushed and looked away, "I was a jerk."

Puck shrugged and stood up, "I slept with your girlfriend and got her pregnant, we're even," he headed back towards the truck and looked back while nodding his head.

I sighed and stood up, "See ya later, Dad," I whispered before following Puck.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? Like it? It seemed like I haven't done anyone else's point of view in a while, so I figured Finn's would be a good start. Next chapter will be the double date with Sarah, Puck, and her old friends. What do you think of adding a little more people? Who liked Saturday Night Gleever? I actually thought it was a lot of fun. Ok, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! All are welcome and appreciated!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Lol, if you're talking about a possible pregnant Sarah, don't forget that she might not be._

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you! Of course I'm going to keep going! I love writing and I love this story, so I'm not planning on stopping! :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stopped laughing and looked to my side, Puck was gone. I bit my lip and noticed his retreating figure heading away through the restaurant.**_

_**Not everyone's happy with the double date...**_


	43. Mixing of Two Opposites

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Finn and Sarah dealt with their dad's birthday with the help of Puck and Rachel. Sarah's old friends called and asked for a double date that she accepted despite Puck being against it. Finn and Puck realized they owe their hero more than they thought. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Mixing of Two Opposites_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I pulled up in the driveway and smiled, "I did it! I drove to school and home!" I looked at Puck and sighed, "It wasn't that bad."

Puck opened his eyes and let go of the handle above the door, "I'm sorry, it's just, I usually drive to school, for you know, safety reasons."

I glared at him and hit his arm lightly, "I hate you."

Puck smirked and brought my head closer to his, "Love you too," he kissed me softly, "I am sorry."

I smiled against his lips, "You can make it up to me," I whispered before pulling him as close as possible against me.

"No he won't."

We pulled apart and looked towards the driver's side window to see Burt standing there watching us. I forgot that I had the window down, meaning he had heard us.

I blushed, "Sorry."

Burt nodded, "Just get out."

Puck and I nodded and got out of the car. We followed Burt up the steps and into the house.

Mom looked up from her book in the living room and smiled, "How was school you two?"

"Great," I smiled, "I got an A on my Spanish test."

Mom's smile widened, "That's great, honey, I'm proud of you. What about you, Noah? What did you get?"

I felt Puck shift next to me, "I...um...well, you know, I don't speak Spanish or write it."

Mom's smile fell slightly and Burt looked up from the newspaper, "What are you talking about Puckerman?"

The front door opened and Finn, Kurt, and Grace walked through.

"Oh, you know what, it doesn't matter," Puck smiled lightly and started walking away.

Burt put his arm out, "Not so fast kid, you live here, you tell us your grades."

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Noah, are you in trouble?" Grace added in.

Puck looked at them then back at Burt and Mom, "I...um, like I said, I'm American."

"That makes no sense," Kurt scoffed.

"Noah," Mom sighed and stood up carefully. She walked towards me and Puck and put her hands on the sides of his face, "What did you get on the Spanish test?"

Puck looked at me for help, but I had no idea what he got on the test so I didn't know what to do. Mr. Martinez handed it out at the end of class and as soon as Puck got his, he left the room without a word.

"I got a D+," Puck muttered and looked at the ground.

Mom and Burt sighed at pretty much the same time, "Noah," Mom said softly.

"I'm sorry, I really did try, honest," Puck told her.

"Well, then maybe you should get tutoring or something," Burt suggested.

"I could help you out," Finn added.

Everyone turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Even I know that's a stupid idea," Grace said.

Kurt laughed, "I'll help you, Puck."

"What's your grade in the class now?" Burt asked Puck.

Puck ran a hand over his head, "I would guess C range."

"That's not bad," I smiled, "So are we done here? Because I was texting Liz today in class and she said her and Aiden will meet us at 4:30 at Breadstix, so me and Puck have to get ready."

Puck gave me a look, "Fine, but I hope it's not going to be long."

"Noah actually has to do his homework before you guys go out," Mom said.

"What?" Puck and I asked at the same time.

"Mom, that's not fair," I argued, "He has to go."

"After his homework. He's not going to be able to get in to college with Cs," Mom said softly.

"What if I'm not going to college? Then I don't have to do my homework. And besides, it's just Spanish, not like I'm going to need it," Puck told her.

"Yeah, I'm on their side," Finn announced, "I'm not going to college either, so we should just be aloud to do whatever."

"I'm going to college," I said to Finn, "But that's over two years away."

Mom and Burt exchanged a look before looking back at us, "Everyone out except the two non-college goers," Burt said.

"Don't ground him, Liz will kill me if he's not there tonight," I told Mom before heading to my room. I grabbed Puck's backpack as I passed, maybe I could start some of his homework for him.

I was about to close my bedroom door when someone's hand stopped it, "What are you doing with the backpack?"

I turned to see Kurt standing in my doorway and sighed, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt walked into my room, tapping Puck's backpack on the way, "Are you thinking about doing Puck's homework?"

I sat on my bed and watched Kurt look at my pictures, "Why does it matter?"

Kurt sighed and sat on my desk chair, "Because you'll get in trouble if you do."

"We only have one class together, so none of the teachers would be able to notice," I told him.

Kurt stood up and put his hand out, "Hand it over."

I hugged the backpack closer to me, "No, I'm not letting Puck miss this date tonight."

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I'll make sure he gets it done, now give me the backpack," Kurt argued and took a step closer.

"Kurt, please, let me do the homework, I don't have any tonight so I'll just do his," I moved back on my bed away from Kurt.

Kurt groaned and grabbed the backpack. We started tugging it back and forth when the door opened.

"What are you guys doing?" Grace asked.

I let go of the backpack, sending Kurt back a few steps, "Just...messing around."

"Oh, ok," Grace smiled and walked in farther.

"I'll see you two later," Kurt said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked at Grace, "What's up?"

"Can you help me with my math homework?" she asked.

I smiled, "Of course."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I grabbed Puck's hand as he pushed the door to Breadstix open, "Thanks," I smiled up at him while walking through.

Puck nodded and walked in behind me.

I sighed and pulled him to the side of the restaurant, "I know you don't want to be here, but can you at least pretend that this is all bearable? Please, for me?"

Puck nodded and bent down to kiss me softly, "Sure," he stood up and smirked slightly, "I think your friends are already here."

I turned around to see Liz and Aiden waving at us. I laughed softly and dragged Puck over to them. They looked the same as when I left, except for a few minor things. Liz still had her long, auburn hair, yet this time it had a purple streak in it instead of the green one. Her hazel eyes were magnified by her purple glasses as she bounced up and down in her seat. Aiden's dark brown eyes were filled with excitement despite looking embarrassed at Liz. His short hair was just as black and messy as it was when he closed my car door in September.

I stopped at the front of the table, "Hey," I said softly.

Liz laughed, "Hey," she stood up and hugged me, "I've missed you so much."

"I know, it's been so long," I smiled and pulled back, "Hey Aiden."

"Hey Sarbear," Aiden chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged Aiden back, but couldn't miss the audible growl from Puck behind us. Aiden held me closer to him, "Off Aiden," I said.

"One more minute," Aiden muttered.

Liz slapped him on the back of his head, "You're with me now, remember?"

"Right," Aiden groaned and stepped away, "I'm with you, not Sarah."

I giggled softly, "I thought you learned your lesson."

Aiden sat in the booth and rubbed the side of his face, "Tried to forget about that."

Liz and I laughed, "But it brought us all together," Liz smiled as she slid in next to him.

"Wait, your the guy that Sarah slapped and then ended up with no more boyfriends?" Puck asked.

Aiden glared at me, "Yeah, that's me."

"Sorry," I mouthed and sat across from them, "Um, you guys, this is," I looked up at Puck, maybe I should just call him Noah, it might be easier for Aiden and Liz, "Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend. Noah, this is Aiden Gardel and Elizabeth Corey."

Puck raised his eyebrows at what I called him, but sat down next to me, "Nice to meet you two."

"Call me Liz," Liz smiled. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows, "Wow," she mouthed before looking down at her lap and nodding her head, our little code for 'get out your phone so I can tell you a secret.'

"How old are you? Like, what grade are you in?" Aiden asked Puck.

"Aiden," Liz looked up from her phone and glared at her boyfriend, "You don't just ask someone that."

Aiden nodded and looked down, "Sorry." Wow, she really has him trained now.

"Nah, it's ok," Puck chuckled, "I'm 18 and a senior at McKinley."

I noticed Liz take in a breath and start typing faster on her phone. I put my head in my hands, I probably should have told her.

"What chair are you now in band, Sar?" Aiden asked.

I groaned softly and looked up. I was about to tell him I wasn't in band anymore when Puck cut in.

"She's not in band, she only plays the guitar," he ended with a smile at me, "But, she's an amazing singer."

Liz put her phone away and looked up, "Noah, did you just say that Sarah's not in band and _sings_?" she asked slowly.

I bit my lip, this was not good, not at all. Liz was going to hate me.

"Yeah, I never knew she was in band and am pretty sure she's not in the class, but she's in glee. We both are. We've done a few duets. Are you saying you've never heard her sing?" Puck looked at me and wide eyes.

"Are you saying you've never heard her play her flute?" Aiden countered back.

Everyone stared at me and I felt my phone vibrate. Now might not be a great time to look at it, they all needed an explanation. I looked at Liz and Aiden first, "I'm not in band anymore, I figured I'd not play and try and get my life back on track," I turned towards Puck, "When I left to go live with Grandma, I took up the flute and was actually pretty good at it."

"So your saying instead of playing flute and being happy at something that you're great at, you decided to just not play?" Liz asked.

"No, Lizzie, she's saying she quit the flute and took up _singing _instead," Aiden glared at me.

"Hey, what's so wrong with her singing? I think that's a better choice than playing in _band_," Puck defended me.

"Ok, one second," Aiden told Puck.

"Whoa, ok, hold on," I put my hand on each of their arms, "Don't fight. I'm sorry I quit band," Liz and Aiden glared, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was in band," Puck's hard expression towards Aiden softened as he turned towards me.

"It's ok," Puck said softly.

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"If I wasn't so mad at you right now, I'd think you two were completely adorable," Liz scoffed, "Now Sarah," she motioned down towards her lap.

The waitress came, "Hi, can I get you anything to drink? Or are you ready to order?"

I looked down at my phone: _OMG! Why didn't you tell me you were dating an incredibly hot guy! Did he just say he's a SENIOR! :D spill on how you met_

"Sarah," Puck nudged my shoulder, "You want to order or should I just do it myself?"

"Um," I looked down at the menu and Puck sighed.

"She's just going to get her usual, lemonade and the spaghetti and meatballs," Puck told the waitress.

I smiled at her, "Thanks," I looked at Puck, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck smirked and it took all I had not to kiss him right there.

"So, you're a senior, Sarah's a sophomore, how'd you meet?" Liz asked.

Puck and I looked at each other and shrugged, "We've always known each other," Puck told her.

"He was my best friend before I moved," I said.

Liz nodded with a smile, "Cute."

"I was her first kiss," Aiden muttered.

"No you weren't," I laughed, "Puck was."

"Who's Puck?" Liz asked at the same time Aiden asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"I mean, Noah. Noah was my first kiss," I stumbled.

"Didn't you say your last name was Puckerman?" Liz asked Puck.

He nodded, "Yeah, well, most people call me Puck, but you can call me whatever you want, doesn't matter."

I snorted, at the beginning of 'changing his name' he hated it when people called him Noah, which is why I thought he was just letting people call him whatever.

The waitress came with our drinks and passed them out. Aiden grabbed his and looked at me, "So, what have you been up to lately Sarah?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a sip from my lemonade. This was honestly one of the best double dates I had ever gone on. We could not stop laughing the whole time, at least; me, Liz, and Aiden couldn't stop laughing. Puck was just nodding along, smiling, not saying much. I felt a little bad for him, but I tried to ignore the feeling as I shared stories and remembered old one with Liz and Aiden.

"Oh my gosh! You got your ears pierced!" Liz exclaimed when she noticed the aquamarine jewels in my ears.

I laughed lightly and touched the earrings, "Noah got them for me for my birthday."

Puck gave me a side smile before going back to playing with his apple pie. I bit my lip to try and put my hand on his knee, squeezing it softly.

"And you didn't freak?" Aiden laughed.

I glared at him, "No, I was fine. Why would you think I'd freak?"

"Because remember when you went to get your ears pierced the first time and freaked out at the lady?" Aiden teased.

I blushed, but laughed all the same, "Even though I didn't get my ears pierced then, at least I didn't get the wrong one pierced."

Liz laughed harder and my smile widened at Aiden's blush. Suddenly, I felt movement next to me, so I stopped laughing and looked to my side, Puck was gone. I bit my lip and noticed his retreating figure heading away through the restaurant.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said softly and stood up.

Liz saw Puck walking into the bathroom and smiled at me, "Have fun," she winked.

I rolled my eyes and walked as fast as I could to the men's room. I paused before pushing the door open and going in, "Puck?" I whispered.

The toilet flushed and Puck walked out of the stall, "What are you doing in here? You realize that most guys go to the bathroom in those right there," he pointed towards the urinals.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, "Why'd you come in here?"

Puck pushed past me to wash his hands, "What did I just say most guys do in here? I went to the bathroom."

I stared at him through the mirror, "Puck, what's wrong?"

Puck groaned and turned around, "Why does it matter?"

"Because today kinda sucked for you with failing your Spanish test and Mom and Burt getting on your case about college and crap and then I bring you here where you obviously don't want to be and-"

Puck cut me off in a kiss, "Would you just be quiet?" he muttered and pushed me against the sink.

I melted against him, "I'm so, so sorry."

"I told you, none of that matters," Puck sighed and kissed my neck.

I felt my breathing accelerate, "Let's go home, come on, please."

"Your friends," Puck said.

"Liz will understand," I breathed, "Aiden needs a wake up call, I'm yours."

"Yes, that's right," Puck lifted me up onto the sink and continued kissing me.

"Seriously, Sarah? I thought you were better than this?"

I pulled away from Puck in time to see Aiden leaving the bathroom. I groaned and set my forehead against Puck's shoulder, "Knew that would happen."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Puck whispered.

"It's not your fault," I told him as he lifted me off the sink.

We walked back in the restaurant and I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Liz sitting in the booth and Aiden standing over her. They looked like they were arguing softly.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," Liz replied.

Aiden played with a stray thread on his shirt and didn't look up at me.

"Can I talk to you?" Puck asked Aiden.

He looked up in surprise, "Um, sure."

They walked over to the side of the room and started talking softly. I slid in across from Liz.

"Aiden tell you what he walked in on?" I asked.

Liz smirked, "What do you think? He came out and demanded that we leave."

I smiled and played with my bracelet, "He's pretty mad."

Liz snorted, "Obviously, but don't worry, I'm not mad. I just want to know the details."

I laughed, "What details?"

"How great of a kisser is he? Have you guys done it yet?"

I felt my cheeks turn red as my face grew hot.

"Oh my God, you have!" Liz exclaimed, "You have to tell me! Please tell me you've made sure you can't get pregnant?"

I shrugged, "I...I don't know...I mean...It's kinda personal." I really don't think she'd be happy to know of our little 'incident' earlier this year.

"Hey, I'm sorry Sarah," Aiden said as he and Puck approached us, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

I stood up, "It's no problem, really."

Aiden smiled and gave me a soft, one-armed hug, "We're good?"

I laughed softly, "Yeah, we're good."

I got Puck's eye and realized he noticed my red face and neck. 'You ok?' he mouthed. I nodded as I stepped away from Aiden and grabbed his hand.

"I guess we should get going," Liz said as she stood next to me.

Aiden nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It was great seeing you again Sarah. Nice meeting you Noah."

"You too," Puck stuck his hand out and despite being a little hesitant, Aiden shook it.

The four of us started leaving the restaurant when the two people that I absolutely didn't want to see tonight came through the door.

"Daddy!" Beth screamed from Shelby's arms.

Puck and I froze. Puck knew that I didn't want Aiden and Liz knowing about Beth or earlier this year, even if I never said it.

"Did that little girl just call you 'Daddy'?" Liz asked.

"Um...no...well yeah, but I must just look like her dad or something. I don't know who she is, never seen her before," Puck said as he tried to avoid looking at his daughter.

"Sar!" Beth yelled over Shelby's shoulder as the latter paid for their takeout.

I winced and leaned farther into Puck's shoulder. This could not be happening.

"How do you two know her?" Aiden asked.

Shelby chose that moment to turn around. She smiled at us and walked closer, "Hi guys," she paused at Puck's wide eyes and, what I'm guessing was, my look of terror.

"How does your daughter know Sarah and Noah?" Liz blatantly asked Shelby.

"They're her babysitters," Shelby didn't miss a beat. It was if she had to say it many times before. I wonder if her neighbors have asked about us. Puck and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then why does she call Noah 'Daddy'?" Aiden replied.

"I'm not married, so Beth doesn't have a father figure, making Noah the only male in her life. She just calls him 'Daddy' seeing as she has no one else to say it to," Shelby explained.

Puck and I nodded along, it could actually be true.

"Oh, ok, well she's very pretty," Liz smiled before grabbing Aiden's hand and walking out the door.

Puck and I smiled at Shelby as we followed them to the parking lot. Liz gave me a quick hug and a 'Promise to call or else' before climbing into the car. Aiden did the same and Puck and I watched as they drove off.

"Ready to go home and finish what we started?" Puck smiled down at me.

I nodded and climbed into his truck, "Of course, but first, I have two questions."

"Shoot," Puck started the car.

"What did you and Aiden talk about? He was so calm and normal when you guys came back," I asked.

Puck smirked, "I told him to suck it up, you're my girlfriend, not his."

I gasped softly, "You did not."

"You're right, I didn't," Puck chuckled, "But, I did tell him that I love you more than anything and that he should let me love you without him interfering. I also said that you might be upset or something, so he should go easy on you," he said quietly.

"Why would I be upset?" I asked. I couldn't think of a reason where Puck would think I was upset about something.

"It's nothing," Puck muttered.

"No," I argued, "What is it? Why would I be upset?"

"I just thought since you throw up everyday that you should be taken easy and stuff," Puck whispered.

"It's not a big deal," I said through my teeth, "Just a little throw up."

Puck sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Do you understand what it could mean though?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "I'm not sick!"

"I know! But you're having morning sickness!"

I felt my heart drop at the same time my hand went down to my stomach, "What?" I whispered.

Puck was breathing hard, "You have mood swings every two seconds. You throw up everyday between seven and twelve."

"I'm not fat," I said quietly.

"I know," Puck whispered, "But look at your mom, she didn't get fat until a couple weeks ago."

I turned and looked out the window, blinking back tears.

"Sarah, I'm not saying it to be mean," Puck said softly, "I'm just saying, maybe you should get checked out. I don't want anything bad to happen to you...or the possible baby."

He put his hand on my shoulder, but I hit it off, "Don't touch me."

Puck's hand left and instead turned up the radio. We sat in silence until Puck drove up in our driveway. Stiffly, we walked into the house.

As the door closed, I turned and looked at Puck's feet, "I don't want you to be in my room tonight."

"Ok," Puck nodded.

I walked past him into my room. Slowly, I put my pajamas on and climbed under my covers. As my head hit the pillows, tears ran down my face. Why would Puck say that? I'm not pregnant. I can't be. But I could be. No, he's wrong.

My door opened, "Bad date?" Mom asked.

"No, it was great. A lot of fun," I muttered as I flipped over towards the wall.

"Are you telling the truth?" Mom sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yes Mom, the part I'm upset about was the drive home," I said as another round of tears came.

Mom ran a hand through my hair and down my back, "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No."

Mom sighed and kissed the top of my head before standing up, "I love you. Always have, always will."

I smiled at Dad's old words, "Love you too."

I heard the door close and flipped onto my stomach. I screamed into the pillows. This could not be happening.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I flipped my eyes open and looked at the clock with a groan. 12:23. About three hours since I got in bed, yet three hours without sleep. I had no idea why. That's wrong, I did. At first I thought it was because I was mad at Puck. And then I figured that wasn't it, it was the fact that he said what he did. But no, that wasn't what was completely keeping me up, it was how I was alone for the first time in weeks at night.

I rolled over and sat up, maybe I could just lay on the floor in the boys room by Puck's bed. It'd almost be the same. Not really, but if it gets me to go to sleep, I'm not complaining. I could wake him up, though, and pray he doesn't hate me.

I quietly stepped out of my room and towards the stairs. I walked upstairs, trying not to make any noises. I went straight to Puck's bed, past a log-like Kurt and a snoring Finn.

"Noah," I shook his shoulder.

"Grace," Puck muttered and turned over, "What do you want?"

"I'm not Grace," I told him.

Puck opened his eyes, "Why'd you call me 'Noah'?"

I paused, "I guess it just stuck from saying it all night."

"Are you ok?" Puck whispered and sat up.

I bit my lip and sat on the edge of his bed, "Is there room for me in there?"

Puck smirked, but nodded and moved over, "Come on."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thank you."

His bed was warm and worn in. The dark blue sheets felt soft against my legs. His pillows had curves in them from his head.

Puck's arm wrapped around my waist, "I was actually thinking about going downstairs and sleeping in your bean bag chair just to be closer to you since I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry about freaking out on you," I stated.

Puck took a deep breath, "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No," I shook my head against his bare shoulder, "You just said what's been on your mind."

Puck sighed and nodded his head, "Ok."

I turned my face into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," Puck replied and ran a hand down my hair before ending it on the small of my back.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So now Sarah knows what's been on Puck's mind, but first, what do you think of the new characters? Want more of them? Or should I just leave them here? And within the next chapter, the sex of Carole and Burt's baby will be revealed. One thing though, I haven't completely decided on what I want it to be. Your opinion, boy or girl? And, just wondering even though I already decided, but should this baby have a tiny niece or nephew? I thought Dance With Somebody was ok, the music was really good though. Alright, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Haha, well, you never know what could happen._

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_FinchelFan728 - His was the last chapter, but I'll try and fit another one in soon. :)_

_REDROBINS007 - I know! I'm still singing the songs! And you're right, she looked amazing. I hope this is a soon enough update :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: All breathing stopped in the room as the soon-to-be new parents looked down at the paper in their hands.**_

_**I'll take votes on boy or girl! :)**_


	44. The Different Directions To Take

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went on a double date with Sarah's old friends. Throughout the night, some of Sarah's secrets were revealed from both sides. On the drive home, Puck told Sarah he thinks she's pregnant, making Sarah upset and angry. She forgave him later that night when she realized she needed him more than she thought. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Different Directions To Take_

**Kurt's Point of View**

"So if this means shopping, then this means...?" I asked Puck. We were upstairs at our desk where I was helping him with his Spanish homework.

Puck groaned, "Why do I care?"

"Because otherwise you won't pass high school, now come on," I urged.

"I don't know," Puck leaned back in the chair, "Center. As in shopping center."

"That's," I sighed, then stopped, "Right. That's right."

Puck looked up, "Seriously? Awesome," he smiled and I sort of understood how he could get so much control over Sarah when he gave her the same one.

There was a knock on the wall and the two of us turned around. Carole stood at the top of the stairs, "You're dad and I are going to the doctor's. We'll be back in probably an hour or so."

"Are you finding out the sex of the baby?" I asked.

Carole nodded with a smile, "And you're all going to be the first to know after the appointment."

I got up and gave her a hug, "I can't wait."

Puck came over and did the same, "Good luck Ms. Carole."

"Thanks you two, I'll see you later," Carole turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at us, "Finish your Spanish homework and then you can go downstairs. I want your next test grade to be better, Noah."

He nodded and looked down, "Ok."

Carole left and I could hear her go in Sarah's room. I turned towards Puck, "Ready to get back to work?"

Puck grimaced and I laughed before heading back to the desk.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked into the living room and sat next to Sarah, who was on her laptop on the couch, "What cha looking at?" I asked.

Sarah snapped her laptop closed, "Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows and reached towards the small computer, "Doesn't seem like 'nothing.'"

"Well, it is," Sarah moved away from me.

Puck walked into the room and sat on the other side of Sarah, "Hey babe."

Sarah smiled and leaned into him, "Hey. How was your tutoring session?"

Puck barked a laugh, "Joyful."

I smirked at him then turned towards Sarah, "It was great bonding time."

Sarah nodded with a smile, "I hope this means your grade will go up," she said to her boyfriend.

He ran a hand over his head, "Yeah, me too. Next time I fail a test, I'm grounded. No dates. No sleeping in the same bed as you, not even the same room."

Sarah looked at me then back at Puck, "You're kidding, right?"

Puck shook his head, "Nope, only comfort is Finn gets the same punishment."

"This sucks," Sarah whined and leaned back. She turned to Puck, "I will kill you if you fail another test."

Puck chuckled softly, "I wouldn't doubt you would."

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. _Hey. Anything going on? ~ Blaine_

_Nope, just waiting to find out if I'm having a sister or brother ~ Kurt_

"Who ya texting?" Sarah asked with a knowing smile.

"Nobody," I smiled back.

"Is it Blaine?" Puck teased as he put an arm around Sarah.

"Maybe," I replied at the same time Sarah said, "Don't ever use that tone to another guy again."

Puck smiled down at her before standing up and throwing her over his shoulder, "Don't tell me what to do."

I rolled my eyes at them as Puck took off down the hallway despite Sarah's protests. I turned back to my phone.

_Can't wait to find out :) excited? ~ Blaine_

_Of course! I can't wait to dress her in little outfits ~ Kurt_

_She might be a HE though ~ Blaine_

_Never know ;) ~ Kurt_

Finn walked into the room, "Please tell me that Puck had Grace over his shoulder and not my sister."

"Sorry," I smirked.

"They're so gross," Finn muttered as he sat on the chair flipped the tv on.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

Finn shook his head, "Rachel has a cold, so she's sleeping as much as possible to get rid of it."

"Sounds like the future Mrs. Berry," I nodded.

"When's Mom and Burt coming home?" Finn asked.

I looked at the clock, "Any time now."

"Yeah, they're finding out right now if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Grace walked into the room, talking on the phone.

I smiled, she sounded so cute.

"I can't wait to be a big sister," Grace added in to her conversation.

Finn gave me a look of confusion. Grace was sort of acting like-

"Mom and Dad said if it was a girl, she could sleep in my room."

Finn groaned and put his head in his hands. I stood up and put my hand out, "Grace."

She looked up with wide eyes, "What?" she whispered.

"We need to talk," I whispered back.

"I have to go, my brother said so," Grace muttered. She set down the phone, "What?"

"Grace," Finn started, "I...um...well."

"What Finn is trying to ask is, what are you doing?" I said softly.

"Talking to my friend," Grace said with raised eyebrows, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's what you were talking about that was wrong," Finn muttered.

"The baby?" Grace asked.

I bit my lip and tried to think of how to say this. Maybe Puck should talk to her.

"Do you think the baby's your's?" Finn bluntly asked.

I groaned, "Finn."

Grace sat down next to Finn on the couch, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you said you were going to be a big sister and you said 'Mom and Dad,'" Finn told her.

Grace's eyes widened and she stood up, "I'll see you guys later."

Finn caught her around the waist and pulled her down next to him. I sat next to Grace, "What did you do?"

Grace stared down at the ground, "I'll told Jenna, that girl that was on the phone, that me and Noah got adopted."

Finn nodded, "Oh, ok."

"No, Finn. We didn't adopt her," I told my step-brother. I turned to Grace, "Why would you lie? And don't say you didn't know, because you did."

"Everyone was talking about what their families are doing for spring break next week! They asked me what I was doing and I told them I didn't know because I'm not with my real family. Then they all laughed at me saying I was probably in some home or orphanage, so I told them I was adopted," Grace was crying now, "I'm sorry," she got up and ran away without an intervention from Finn. We winced as we heard a door slam.

"I had no idea," Finn muttered, "She's ten! How can they just make fun of her for not living with her 'real family'? Mom and Burt love her way more than her real parents ever did."

"People are mean, no matter what age," I said simply.

Finn stood up and started pacing, he kicked the chair, "She's like my sister, always has been, so when I find out some kids are giving her crap about not living in her house, well, I kinda want to hurt them."

"You can't hurt fourth graders, Finn, you'd get sent to juvie," I sighed. I know how Grace felt, she just wanted to stop it all, so she lied. The easy way out, but it could come back and hurt her.

"Juvie sucks, don't go there."

I looked up to see Sarah and Puck walking back in the room each looking slightly undone, with Sarah's hair loose compared to her earlier ponytail and the top of Puck's shirt unbuttoned. They sat on the love seat across from me.

"What was wrong with Grace?" Sarah asked.

Finn and I exchanged a look, not really knowing what to say.

"What did you do to her?" Puck stood angrily, "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"We found out about a lie that Grace has been telling her fourth grade class," I told them.

"Oh," Puck sat back down, "Was it a good one?"

Sarah sent a disapproving look towards her boyfriend before turning to me, "What'd she say?"

"Everyone was laughing at Grace because she doesn't live with her mom and dad, so she told them she was adopted," Finn muttered.

Puck stood up again, this time so fast the love seat actually moved backwards a little, "I'm going to kill them."

"Kurt said we can't," Finn glared at me.

"I'm not letting you two go to jail over some bullying," I said.

Sarah pulled Puck down next to her, "Why don't you just go talk to her and tell her lying's not worth it or something like that?"

"If I'm going to talk to her, it's going to be about different ways to hurt people," Puck said sincerely.

The door opened and Carole and Dad walked through, "We know what we're having," Dad smiled.

"Where's Grace? I want you all to hear this at the same time," Carole added in.

"I'll go get her," Sarah stood and left the room.

"Is something wrong?" Carole asked.

"Some punks are bullying my sister," Puck muttered.

Dad's face went red and he shot me a glance, "Who do I have to hurt?"

Puck and Finn exchanged a smile at the proposition.

"You will not be hurting any ten year olds," Carole scolded, "Did she say why they were bullying her?"

"They thought it was funny that she didn't live with her real mom and dad. Prompting Grace to say she got adopted and doesn't live in one of the homes they were saying she did live in," I told her.

Carole nodded as Sarah and Grace walked back in. Grace ran over and buried her face in Puck's neck, but not before we could see the tear tracks down her cheeks and her red eyes. Sarah sat next to me with a sigh and Finn sat on her other side.

"Alright! Are you guys ready?" Carole smiled.

We all nodded and Grace turned to watch. She looked so upset, it was breaking my heart.

All breathing stopped in the room as the soon-to-be new parents looked down at the paper in their hands.

"According to the sonogram," Dad started, he paused and looked up with a smile, "We are having..."

"Please, you're killing me," Grace pleaded.

Everyone laughed. "I'll take over then," Carole smiled, "The newest addition to the Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman family is going to be a girl!"

"Yes!" Grace and Sarah yelled. They stood up to give each other a high five.

I smiled, "Just picture all the adorable dresses I can buy!"

"Another little sister? Cool," Finn said with a grin.

"Do you have names picked out?" Puck asked. He looked like he was trying to not be excited, but was failing at it.

"Actually, we want you guys to come up with a name," Carole said as she sat next to me.

"Let's start with some ideas," Dad sat in the chair.

I quickly grabbed out my phone to look up top 100 names.

Grace bounced down next to her brother, "Ariel! That's my favorite Disney princess!"

"Grace, you can't name a baby after a Disney princess, that's weird," Finn told her.

Sarah sat next to him with her back against Puck's legs, "Then what's you idea, oh great one?"

Finn shrugged, "When I thought Beth was mine, I wanted to name her Drizzle."

Puck gave him a look of terror, "You were going to name my daughter Drizzle? That's not a name!"

Sarah laughed, "It's Finn, would you expect anything else?"

"I like the name Isabella," I announced, "Not only is it the top girl name for 2010, but it's a pretty name with a good nickname too."

"Nope, not happening," Puck said with a shake of his head.

Sarah laughed and I looked at them, "Is there something wrong with the name Isabella?"

"Too close to Belle," Sarah giggled with a glance up at Puck.

"I had the idea first," Puck muttered, "That name is for my daughter, your sister can have a different name."

"You planned out your kids' names already?" I asked with a smirk.

Puck threw a pillow at me, "Whatever, just come up with a different name."

I nodded and looked back down at my phone. I let out a laugh, "The name Olivia means elf army."

Grace laughed, "I know a girl named Olivia, but she's really tall."

By now, Finn had his iPod out and was doing the same thing I was doing. Sarah and Grace each had a baby name book in their hands. Puck noticed Sarah's laptop and grabbed it.

Sarah looked up, "No!"

"What?" Puck asked with wide eyes.

Sarah bit her lip and looked around at us, who were all watching the two of them, "Um...well, it's just I was doing homework and don't want you to mess it up."

"I won't," Puck muttered as he flipped open the top. I noticed his eyes grow wide and face pale slightly at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" I asked before looking back at my own screen.

Puck cleared his throat, "Nope, everything's great."

I nodded and scrolled down the list. What was Sarah doing that had Puck freaked out? She was pretty protective of her laptop earlier.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Puck squeeze his legs around Sarah before he started typing on the computer.

"How's Emily?" Sarah asked.

Carole smiled, "That's a good one."

"Gabriella," Finn said.

Dad nodded, "Ella, that's pretty."

I smirked, never really thought I'd hear my dad say a name was pretty.

"Sophia," I looked at Puck, "Is that acceptable? Can I suggest that?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's not on my list."

"You have a list?" Finn asked while Sarah laughed knowingly.

Puck glared at him, "You know what? Every name on my list is way better than Drizzle."

Finn glared back, "It's an interesting name."

"For a dog," Sarah said under her breath.

Everyone laughed while Finn blushed.

"Paige is a cute name," Grace said, "But it means page..."

Carole laughed, "How about we just go for names that sound nice, then worry about what they mean later?"

Grace nodded, "Ok."

"You haven't come up with a name yet Puck," Dad observed.

"Just making sure it's perfect," Puck told him.

Carole smiled, "I know we're having you guys come up with a name, but I like the name Summer."

Dad nodded, "I'm going to throw in the name Allie, short for Allison."

"Abigail," Puck announced and we all turned towards him, "But if you guys don't take it, it's going on my list."

Sarah looked up at him, "Triplets now?"

Puck shook his head, "She can be an extra."

"You guys are weird," Finn muttered.

"I like the name Samantha," Sarah told us, "We could call her Sammie."

Carole stood up, "These are all great. Could one of you write them down for me? Because I'm going to go take a nap."

"I'll do it!" Grace grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down all the names.

Dad stood as well, "I'm going to head into the shop to try and get a few things done."

I changed my screen from baby names to nursery ideas that would match Grace's purple room.

Finn's phone rang out with the song _Faithfully_, "Rachel's calling," he smiled before answering, "Hey Rach, Mom and Burt just came home from the doctor's...A girl...Yeah, we're all putting in names now...Fine," Finn pulled the phone away, "Rachel nominates Barbra."

I laughed, "The woman's an icon, but my baby sister's not going to be named after her."

Finn repeated my words to Rachel then looked up, "She said Ava then."

Grace nodded and put it down on the list. Finn got up and left the room to talk to Rachel.

"Grace, can I have a piece of paper? I'm making a list of things we'll need to make your room still look like your room, but with some baby stuff," I told the small brunette.

"Sure," Grace smiled and ripped out a piece of paper, "It can still be purple right?"

I laughed, "Of course."

"We need to talk...like now," Puck whispered in Sarah's ear.

She nodded and stood up, "Does anyone need anything?"

Grace and I shook our heads. Sarah grabbed Puck's hand and led him out of the room. They were starting to make me worried. I shook off the feeling and decided to focus on Grace right now.

"So, everyone in school thinks you're adopted?" I asked.

Grace looked up and blushed, "I'm sorry."

I patted the spot next to me, "Let's talk."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I closed Sarah's door behind me before sitting next to her on her bed, "You need to explain your laptop right now because that seriously scared the crap out of me."

"Before I bought a test or went to the doctor, I just wanted to make sure that I have symptoms and stuff," Sarah muttered.

I groaned and laid back so my legs were still hanging off the bed but my head was against the wall. I thought back to the screen when I first opened the computer, a picture of some pregnant lady with the heading Did This Happen To You? Before changing it to look at baby names, I actually scrolled down and read some of the stuff only to see Sarah had most of them, well, the ones that I knew of, some of that stuff is her business.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Sarah laid back next to me, "I don't know, buy a test?"

"This sucks," I mumbled.

Sarah sat up real fast.

"Are you going to get sick?" I asked as I sat up.

"Do you not want me to be pregnant?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Like I said before, it's not ideal, but I'll take what life throws at me."

"Not ideal?" Sarah repeated.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" I sighed, I wasn't ready for the sudden mood swings, that's for sure.

"I thought months ago we said we'd be able to handle it and now you don't want to?" Sarah asked.

"You're twisting my words, I never said that," I begged.

"It sounds like that to me," Sarah stood up and faced me, "What if I am pregnant? Huh? What are you going to do? Beg me to get an abortion?"

"I never said that!" I yelled back. I groaned, I hate yelling at her, but she's being irrational.

"I'm scared! Do you not realize that?" Sarah asked as she started pacing the room.

"Yeah, I realize that. How do you think I feel?" I stood and grabbed her hand to stop her from making a rut in the carpet.

"Right now I think you feel like you don't want this baby," Sarah snapped and pulled her arms away.

I bit the inside of my mouth, not again, we can't fight like this again. Last time I ended with an icepack on my arm and a different address. "We don't even know if you're pregnant," I said softly.

"The chances are kind of high," Sarah said.

I looked at the ground and tried not to think that she was pregnant. It would ruin her life. She'd want to keep the kid, which I would prefer, but by the time the baby was born, she'd still be 16 in the middle of her junior year. The school would eat her alive. What would I do? I'm still not sure what I'm doing after this summer, but if I have a kid, I'd have to stay here.

"I need to go," Sarah whispered while walking to her desk.

I looked up to see her throw on her NorthFace, grab her keys, and her purse, "I'm going with you," I said.

Sarah shook her head, "I have to be by myself."

"I don't want you to be by yourself when you find out," I whispered and walked towards her, "Please, let me come with you."

"No, I'm still confused on how you feel about this whole thing and until I figure that out, I'm doing this alone," Sarah stepped past me and started for the door.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her against my chest, "Please."

Sarah hugged back for a second before pulling away, "I need to do this alone, trust me."

I watched her walk out of the room and groaned before kicking her beanbag chair. This could not be happening.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I climbed into my car and buckled the seat belt. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone. The number I wanted was right on top, they would be able to help me right now.

"Hello?"

"I need you to meet me at Target."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: It's a girl! I was really hoping you guys would want a girl, so I was really happy. But now the name...I know it's going to be a while, but which one did you like? Emily, Gabriella, Sophia, Paige, Summer, Allison, Abigail, Samantha, or Ava? At the beginning of the chapter, I know which one I wanted, but after a while, I changed my mind and now have no idea what I want her name to be. Anyone think Sarah's pregnant? It's revealed next chapter. Who do you think Sarah called after saying she was doing it alone? I've actually had this planned for a while, her calling this person and asking for help. Oh, their going on spring break in a few chapters, where should they go? Should it be just Finn, Kurt, Sarah, Puck, and Grace? Or should Burt and Carole come too? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - I'll see how things turn out and stuff. They might be in a chapter in a while._

_Ace5492 - Thanks for the support!_

_Madie - That was why I wanted the baby to be a girl!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks! I'm not a guy, so it's kinda hard, but I'm glad to know it's good!_

_RaeMarieM - Lol, I know. All the little dresses are so cute._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I followed Sarah over to the pharmacy section and felt my heartbeat quicken. Now I understood what we were doing here.**_

_**Any idea on who's with Sarah?**_


	45. Can't Say I'm Surprised

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Kurt's helping Puck study for his Spanish class. Grace revealed that she's being made fun of at school for not having a mom or dad. Carole and Burt went to the doctor where they found out their baby is going to be a girl. They decided to have the kids name her. Puck and Sarah fought over her possibly being pregnant. Sarah left saying she was going to find out alone, yet called a friend in the car. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Can't Say I'm Surprised_

**Blaine's Point of View**

I was about to pick up my phone and call Kurt when it rang for itself. I grabbed it to see who it was, but there was just a number, no name. I must not have them saved in my contacts if they have my number.

"Hello?" I asked after answering the call.

"I need you to meet me at Target," what sounded like Sarah's voice said.

Just to be sure, I asked, "Sarah, is that you?"

"Yes Blaine, now please, meet me at Target," Sarah begged.

"Ok, I'll meet you in ten."

Sarah hung up the phone and I set mine down. Why would she need me to go to Target with her? Whatever the answer, I should probably go. I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out of the house.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked up to the store to see Sarah sitting just inside waiting for me. As I went threw the automatic doors, Sarah stood up to meet me. I noticed her eyes were slightly swollen and red, and there were tear tracks down her cheeks. She ran at me and buried her face in my chest.

"Sarah," I said surprised and hugged her back, "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Puck?"

Sarah pulled back and sniffled, "Sort of."

"What happened?" I asked.

Sarah looked down at our shoes, "Just come on," she grabbed my hand and started walking down the main aisle way. I followed Sarah over to the pharmacy section and felt my heartbeat quicken. Now I understood what we were doing here.

"Sarah," I breathed.

She turned and looked at me with wide eyes, "Please Blaine," tears sprung to her eyes, "I picked you to come because a) I thought you'd be cool about this and b) I trust you not to say anything."

I nodded, "Of course, yeah, I'll keep it a secret."

Sarah turned to the shelves, "Puck and I bought these ones last time," she muttered as she read over the boxes.

"Does he know?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer or not.

Sarah's head snapped over to me, "Puck? He thinks I'm by myself. He doesn't approve of it, but I told him I had to."

"You lied," I stepped forward towards her.

"Blaine," Sarah groaned, "I knew I needed someone, but I couldn't bring myself to have Puck come, so I chose you instead."

"Why?" None of this made sense. Sarah called me telling me to meet her at Target where she brings me to the pregnancy section and says her boyfriend isn't coming.

"Puck's been through enough, I'm not completely sure he would want a baby anyway, so I didn't want him to be here," Sarah said softly and turned back to the shelf, "And either way, I need help picking out a present for him, which I knew you'd probably be good at."

I stepped forward with a sigh, "I always see commercials for these ones, they seem reliable."

Sarah nodded and grabbed the box off the shelf, "Yeah, I was thinking these ones too," she pointed towards a purple box.

I bit my lip, this seemed so wrong to be doing this without the possible father being here.

Sarah grabbed a few more boxes then headed towards the cash register. As she set the boxes on the conveyor belt, the lady gave me a disapproving look.

Sarah caught it and glanced at me, "No, these aren't for me, they're for my mom."

"Oh," the lady nodded, "Well I hope you guys get the results you want."

"Thanks, me too," Sarah nodded and grabbed the bag.

"Are we doing this now?" I asked hesitantly.

Sarah stopped and turned towards me, "I don't know, wanna try Walmart?"

I chuckled, "Ok, we'll go to Walmart."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I leaned against the sink in the women's bathroom at Walmart, "You know, me being in here isn't really good for the gays."

Sarah laughed from inside the stall, "I'm sorry, I'll make sure to write them all a thank you note."

I chuckled, "Ok, I'll help since I did come in here in the first place."

Sarah came out of the stall with another laugh. She had the last pregnancy test in her hands which she set in the sink with the others, "Be aware, I cried a lot last time I did this and that was when the answer was negative."

I gently rubbed her back, "It's ok, I'll deal."

Sarah turned to look me full in the face. I never noticed how blue her eyes were, or how soft and gentle her curls looked, she seemed so vulnerable.

She blinked a few times before leaning against the wall, "So...um...after we're done in here, I need to get Puck something, like a gift."

"Why?" I asked while leaning next to her, yet trying to avoid getting my clothes all gross.

Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I haven't gotten him anything good, like ever, so I figured now would be a good time as any to get him something, baby or not."

"What were you thinking?" I asked with a glance to my watch, we had two minutes.

"To get him?" Sarah asked and I nodded, "I was actually thinking about maybe a watch, kinda like the one you're wearing."

I smiled, "I guess your in luck, cause I bought this in this very store."

Sarah laughed, "Thanks for everything you're doing today."

I reached over and squeezed her hand, "It's no problem, I'm glad to be of assistance."

Sarah gave me a tight hug, "You're the best boyfriend of a step-brother anyone could ever ask for."

I laughed and hugged her closer, "Thanks, that means a lot," I looked down at my watch and held back a sigh, something Sarah felt.

"It's time, isn't it?" Sarah asked softly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Will you hold my hand while I look?" Sarah muttered against my chest.

"Sure."

Sarah stepped away, yet continued to hold tightly to my hand. Her breathing quickened with each step we took towards the sink. She leaned over the sink in front of the mirror. I watched her expression in the reflection as her face turned a pink color, then white, tears sprung from her eyes as she slowly stood up.

"What did they say?" I asked quietly.

Sarah turned into my chest and started full blown crying. I tried to fight the throw-up in my throat as I leaned past her to look for myself. The blood drained from my face when I saw the four "Yes"s and three plus signs staring up at me.

"It's ok," I whispered, "It's going to be ok."

I rubbed her back and held her closer against me with each sob that broke through her body. I felt a tear drip down my own face and into Sarah's hair, but I didn't bother wiping it away. Right now Sarah needed me, I could cry into my pillow later.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I tried to focus on the computer screen in front of me, but I didn't feel like writing an English paper. I wanted to be with Sarah; no matter what bathroom, no matter what store, no matter what time, Sarah needed me and I needed her.

I turned off the laptop and was about to get up and fall on my bed when there was a knock on the wall. I turned to see Sarah standing at the top of the stairs with her hands behind her back.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

I nodded, "You're always welcome in here."

Sarah nodded and walked in closer. She stopped a few feet in front of me. Her eyes looked normal, her face wasn't splotchy, there wasn't any trace of tears on her shirt. Maybe, just maybe, we were going to be ok.

"I got you a present," Sarah said quietly.

"Really? You didn't have to," I gave her a small smile. Despite looking ok, she seemed nervous.

Sarah's hands came out from behind her back and placed a small black box and card in mine, "I haven't given you anything that could even be considered as a good gift, so I thought now would be a good time."

"Thank you."

Sarah smiled, but it faltered in a second, "I wasn't alone."

"Oh," I felt my own smile fade away, "Who were you with?"

"Blaine," Sarah took a deep breath and stepped a little closer, "I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't plan on asking him, but when I got in the car I realized I needed someone to be with me-"

"Then why didn't you come back inside and ask me?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice, but was failing.

"I was scared, I really did think that you would ask for me to get rid of the baby, but after I read the results and cried for a while, Blaine told me I was being stupid and that you would love the baby more than anything..."

I tuned out. "You would love the baby more than anything." Did she just accidentally say that she was pregnant? She must have if she said Blaine told her I would love the baby and wouldn't want her to get an abortion.

"Sarah," I choked out.

She stopped talking and looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Sarah's eyes widened, but she slowly nodded.

I stopped breathing. This wasn't good. Not at all. I was going to die. Burt and Finn were going to kill me, maybe Ms. Carole would even add in a few punches.

"Puck?"

I was going to be a dad. Again. But this time, I was going to be there for my kid. They weren't going to be given to someone else. They were going to live with me. In my house.

"Noah?"

I was going to wake up in the middle of the night to feed them. I was going to be there to see their first steps. I was going to teach them the alphabet. I was going to drive them to their first day of school.

"Noah! You have to breath!"

I felt Sarah sit on my lap and put her hand on my chest.

"Come on, please Noah, just breath, it's going to be ok."

I scoffed and turned to face her, "It's going to be ok? Sarah you're not even out of high school and are going to be a _mother_."

Tears ran down Sarah's face, "I know."

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry, I'll never touch you again, I promise."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think we'll be able to go without ever touching each other again."

I carefully wiped her tears and was surprised when Sarah did the same to me.

"I love you," Sarah whispered.

I nodded, suddenly feeling sick with the whole thing.

Sarah cleared her throat, "My present," she lifted the card from my hands, "Open this first."

I tore through the envelope and looked at the card. I skimmed the poem on the front and flipped to the inside. The first thing I saw was the message at the bottom, "Love You, Forever and Always, Sarah."

I set the card down on the desk and picked up the box, it was sort of heavy. I raised my eyebrows at Sarah, who just smiled lightly and nodded at the box. I lifted the lid to see a silver watch sitting inside surrounded by tissue paper.

"It's too much Sars," I muttered.

"No, no it's not," Sarah shook her head.

"I can't just accept this when there's no reason for it," I argued.

"Think of it as a Christmas and Valentine's day gift," Sarah reasoned.

I sighed before giving her a quick kiss, "Then thank you, that was very nice of you."

Sarah smiled, "You're very welcome."

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly, "It's up to you."

Sarah bit her lip, "Do you think maybe we could just keep it a secret to ourselves for a little bit?"

"That's fine with me," I gave her a small smile and brushed down her hair.

"You're going to be here for me, right? You'll love me through it all?" Sarah's voice wavered.

"Why do you think I wouldn't love you?" I whispered while standing up and gently carrying her to my bed.

"Because I'm going to be fat and keep you from your dreams," Sarah said softly.

I sighed as I laid next to her and pulled her on my chest, "You're going to be pregnant, not fat, and you won't be keeping me from my dreams. I don't know what I want to do once September hits, so of course I plan on staying here with you and this baby and Beth."

Sarah nodded, "I'm so scared," she whimpered.

I rubbed her back, "We're going to be ok, it's all going to be ok."

"That's what Blaine said," Sarah mumbled into my chest.

"Blaine's a smart person," I reasoned, but I was mad that he had said it first.

"I wish I had taken you, it's probably the stupidest thing I had ever done and I'm sorry that I did it," Sarah said almost inaudibly.

I played with a stray piece of her hair, "You were doing what you thought was right, I'm not going to hate you because of it."

Sarah sighed and nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We stayed laying there against my pillows for a minute before Sarah's breathing slowed and made a soft sound. She had fallen asleep on top of me and I wasn't going to dare move her.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs and I maneuvered so I'd be able to see the person. The top of Finn's head came into view before he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you guys were doing anything," Finn mumbled even though he walked further into our room.

"She's asleep," I explained.

Finn nodded and went to his bed. He sat down and grabbed his iPod, "Why's she so tired?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure, she just came up here and wanted to take a nap."

"I'm going to win this baby naming thing," Finn said, forgetting about Sarah completely.

I chuckled softly, "I don't know, Abigail's a pretty awesome name."

Finn looked up and shook his head, "Gabriella is a way better name."

I gently moved Sarah off of me and onto the pillows before sitting up, "We'll see, but I think we're the ones who have to chose in the end."

Finn's eyes scrunched up, "That's going to be hard."

"You know what? We should combine our names that way we both win," I suggested.

"Like Gabriella Abigail? Or Abigail Gabriella?" Finn asked.

I considered the options, "Gabriella Abigail sounds better."

Finn nodded and smiled, "We're so going to win this thing." He moved off the bed and walked over to me where he held out a hand, "Let's shake on it."

I laughed, "Fine," I shook his hand.

"What are you two shaking on?" Kurt asked as he walked in.

"The baby name," I told him.

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, "And what name did you two agree on?"

"Gabriella Abigail," Finn said while walking back to his bed and sitting down.

Kurt nodded, "Not bad," he looked past me at Sarah, "What's she doing?"

I looked down at her and held back a sigh, "She's tired, so she's taking a nap."

"Is she sick or something?" Kurt asked as he walked closer.

I put a protective hand on her stomach, "No, she's fine."

"Dude, where'd you get this watch?" I looked up to see Finn holding Sarah's present for me.

"That's the same watch Blaine has," Kurt observed.

I stood up and grabbed the watch from Finn's hand, "It's a gift from Sarah."

"Was there a reason?" Kurt asked.

"Love you, forever and always, Sarah," Finn read from the card, "Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

I turned away from them and stared at Sarah, "We're fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

I spun around, "Yeah, positive. We're fantastic. Wonderful. Amazing. Great. Perfect."

Kurt stepped back, "Ok, then."

I groaned, "We're fine, no fights, no problems, just fine."

Finn and Kurt nodded as they each walked back to their own bed. I carefully sat next to Sarah's sleeping body and leaned back against the wall.

"Noah," Sarah muttered.

Each of us looked towards her with wide eyes. Was she talking in her sleep, or actually awake?

"Your eyes...pretty," Sarah mumbled and rolled closer to me.

Finn snorted, "What is she talking about?"

"Apparently she thinks you have pretty eyes _Noah_," Kurt taunted with a laugh.

I watched her and prayed she wouldn't say more. She could have been dreaming about our baby, right? Or Beth? Both Kurt and Sarah said that Beth has my eyes, that's what she's dreaming about. There is a possibility that she's dreaming about our baby though.

Sarah breathed out in content before blinking her eyes open up at me, "Hey."

"Did you have a good nap?" I smirked.

Sarah nodded and sat up, "You'll never guess what I had a dream about."

"Noah's eyes?" Finn asked.

Sarah snapped her head towards Finn before turning towards Kurt, "What? I...no."

"You were talking in your sleep babe," I said softly while drawing pictures on her bare arm with my finger.

Sarah's face turned red as she faced me, "What did I say?" she whispered.

"That Noah has pretty eyes," Kurt laughed.

"What?" Sarah mouthed.

"You mumbled my name and then said, 'Your eyes...pretty,'" I told her.

Sarah looked around the room at the snickering step-brothers before turning back towards me, "I have to explain."

"It's fine Sarah," Finn chuckled, "You don't have to explain, you think Puck has pretty eyes."

I blushed, catching on to what Sarah was actually dreaming about, "Just leave her alone."

Sarah climbed over me, "Meet me in my room," she whispered in my ear.

Sarah walked out of the room and down the stairs. I slowly got up, "I'm gonna go see what Grace is doing."

Kurt laughed, "Ok, that's what you're going to do."

I glared at him before going down stairs. I walked into Sarah's room and closed the door, "What's up?"

"I had a dream about our baby," Sarah whispered, "It felt so real."

I sat next to her on the bed, "And let me guess, they had my eyes?"

Sarah groaned and fell on my lap, "Did I seriously say that?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

Sarah turned so her face was in my thigh, "Ugh, I didn't even know that I talk in my sleep."

I stroked her hair, "It's the only time I've noticed."

Sarah rolled over and looked up at me, "Did I say that I was pregnant?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Good," Sarah sat up, "We should do something."

I laughed, "Right now? Ok, what do you want to do?"

"No, not right now, but maybe on spring break," Sarah smiled.

"Where did your mom and Burt decide we're going?" I asked.

"Kalahari, remember?" Sarah smirked.

"Right," I nodded, remembering the dinner conversation last week.

"In a hotel, all by ourselves," Sarah added and climbed on top of my lap.

"Imagine if we get joining rooms," I said while pulling her back with me against the wall.

Sarah smiled, "It's going to be the best spring break ever."

I laughed, "But what are we going to do together? Go down a slide?"

Sarah laughed and shook her head, "I was talking about maybe going to the hotel restaurant, but your idea's nice too."

I kissed her softly, "Got it, Momma."

Sarah giggled, "Please, not now, let's wait for the names until later."

I nodded and moved to kiss her neck, "Fine by me."

Sarah grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me on top of her as she laid back, "Now, let's have a little fun. Like a warm up for spring break."

I laughed, "Your wish is my command."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So...opinions? Anyone mad? Happy about her pregnant? What do you think of their spring break plan? It's not the beach, but I didn't want them to fly across the country since Ohio can be cold the first week of April. There will be some bonding between two characters which some of you wanted. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but it was the best I could do with this kinda stuff since I have no experience whatsoever in it. How'd you like Blaine's point of view? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to read them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks! But I'm not sure about the name Juliet, maybe someone could suggest it in later chapters._

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_Madie - Thanks! And I'm taking one of your suggestions :) Thanks for the idea!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

_stephpb1298 - Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you like next chapter because of it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I jumped on my bed with a laugh. This was going to be a great break.**_

_**Spring break with some surprises!**_


	46. Vacation

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah called Blaine and asked him to go to the store with her. Once there, Blaine realized that Sarah may be pregnant. He was right when they went in the bathroom and Sarah took the tests. Sarah told Puck, who was hit with the idea of being a father. Sarah and Puck decided to keep the baby a secret until they're both ready. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Vacation_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck held the door open for me as I dragged my suitcase into the giant hotel. Spring break officially started today and we were at Kalahari. Mom and Burt had said that it was fine if Blaine and Rachel came along since Puck was, as long as they don't sleep in the same room as their boyfriend, meaning I can't either. We all followed Mom and Burt to the front desk where they started checking in.

"I can't wait to get on the slides!" Grace jumped up and down, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Everyone laughed, she had been like this the whole drive here. Nonstop talking and jumping around.

"Alright, calm down monster, we literally just pulled into the parking lot," Puck chuckled while wrapping an arm around my waist.

Grace stopped jumping and stomped her foot, "Don't call me a monster, Noah! It's not nice!"

"Hey, it's a mini Rachel," Kurt observed.

Rachel and Grace's mouths dropped, "Hey!" they said at the same time.

Mom and Burt turned around, "Alright, room assignments," Burt announced.

"We have our own room with Grace," Mom started with a smile towards the ten year old, "Then Kurt, Rachel, and Sarah in a room while Noah, Finn, and Blaine in another."

"Don't worry, you guys have an extra bed in your rooms so no one has to share," Burt added while leading us towards the elevators.

"Good," Puck said under his breath.

I elbowed him in the chest, "Be quiet," I smirked.

"Two guys in one bed? No matter how well they're friends, that would put a question mark next to my sexuality," Puck whispered.

I doubled over in laughter, "Oh my God! You are unbelievable!"

"Sarah, shut up," Finn told me, "You're too loud."

I straightened up, "Well if Puck wasn't being so self-centered-"

"Worrying about whether or not my girlfriend will love me if I share a bed with a guy is not being self-centered," Puck interrupted.

"Are you seriously saying Sarah would think you were _gay_ if you and Finn or Blaine shared a bed?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," Puck muttered as he walked ahead towards Grace.

I sighed with a smile and kept walking towards the end of the hallway where the elevator was.

Rachel grabbed my wrist, "Are you ready, roomie?"

I laughed, "Yup."

"We are going to have so much fun," Kurt added in.

"I can't wait until we go swimming," Blaine smiled.

"Finn, you'll promise to not let me drown?" Rachel asked with all sincerity.

"Of course, Rach, I won't let you drown," Finn laughed.

We caught up to where Mom, Burt, Puck, and Grace were waiting for the elevator. Mom looked up from the cards, "Alright, girls and Kurt, you guys are in 317; boys in 319; and we're in 318."

"Do you know what that means?" Puck whispered in my ear.

I shook my head.

"_Conjoined_. _Rooms_," Puck smirked just as the elevator doors opened and he pinched my side.

I smirked as well and stepped in next to Mom.

"Excited?" Mom asked.

I bit my lip to hide the smile, "Yeah, I'm definitely excited for the next few days."

The nine of us crammed in an elevator for a minute was hot and uncomfortable, but we managed.

Grace ran out as the elevator hit the third floor, "I'm getting my bathing suit on! Hurry up Noah so we can go down the slide together!" We watched her run down the hallway before stopping in front of 318 and jumping up and down, "Come on!"

"Sorry, she's just never really been in a nice hotel before...actually, she's never been in a hotel," Puck said quietly.

Burt clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, she's just having fun."

"She's embarrassing," Puck mumbled before grabbing my hand and following the others.

"She's also your sister," I smiled, "Don't worry, the only people you know here are us."

We stopped in front of our doors, "I just hope she grows out of it," Puck said while knocking on his door, "Come on morons, I know you're in there, I saw you two go in."

Rachel opened my door, "Noah, just come in here, there's a double door and they think they're being funny."

She stepped back to let the two of us in. I gasped softly, the room was huge.

Kurt jumped out from the bathroom, "This is amazing!"

Suddenly the door in the wall opened and Finn came through, "Hey guys, have you seen-"

"Puck? I'm right here idiot," Puck said while walking past Finn into his room.

Finn nodded and walked back in behind him. As the door closed I jumped on my bed with a laugh. This was going to be a great break.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe that we actually got a conjoined room?" Rachel squealed as she jumped next to me.

Kurt smiled, "I don't think we could have been luckier."

"Who's going to sleep on the rollaway bed?" I asked.

Kurt walked over to it and softly touched the mattress, "Feels fine, I'll sleep here."

Rachel suddenly laughed, "You guys know that the rollaway beds aren't going to be used, right?"

I laughed along, "Good, I was hoping I wasn't the only one thinking that."

There was a knock on the room's door and I ran to get it. I opened the door with a laugh, "Grace, what are-"

"Why aren't you in your suit?" Grace screeched as she ran past me into the room, "Rachel! Kurt! Get your bathing suits on!"

The side door opened again and Blaine, Finn, and Puck filed through each in their bathing suits.

Puck sat on my bed and pulled Grace on his lap, "Calm down Grace, they'll get dressed in a second."

Rachel nodded, "I'll go get dressed right now," she swiftly walked into the bathroom with her blue one-piece in hand.

"I'll be right back," Kurt went through the boys' door with his own green suit.

I sat next to Finn on Rachel's bed, "Hey, we're all gonna switch rooms tonight," Finn whispered in my ear.

I smirked, "We were talking about that too."

"Great minds think alike," Blaine smiled.

Rachel came out of the bathroom and I stood to go in. I slipped into my dark pink two piece before pulling my hair into a high ponytail. I stared at myself in the mirror and set my hands on my stomach.

"Ready to have fun, baby?" I whispered.

There was a knock on the door and I whipped towards it. Please, please not have heard what I just said.

"Yeah?" I opened the door.

Puck stood in front of me, "Ready? I don't think I can hold Grace off any longer."

I smirked and grabbed my clothes off the floor, "Of course."

"We're you talking to yourself?" Puck whispered.

I paused, "No."

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something in there," Puck muttered.

I pushed past him and set my clothes on my suitcase, "Who's ready to go swimming?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Each of us was laughing as we walked back into our room a few hours later. We reeked of chlorine and our hair was plastered to the sides of our heads, but it was a blast.

"Who else saw Rachel's face when she came flying out of that slide?" Puck laughed.

Rachel glared at him as she grabbed her bathroom bag, "It was not funny Noah."

"Rach, you looked like you were dying," Finn added in.

"Like you were any better!" I hit his shoulder lightly, "You screamed the entire way down when you and I went on that slide together!"

"I don't scream," Finn mumbled on his way into their room.

Puck wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head, "Do you want to do our own thing for dinner tonight?" he asked.

I smiled and turned in his grasp to look up at him, "Could I take a shower first?"

Puck nodded and kissed my forehead, "Sure."

I slipped from his arms to start getting my stuff ready for the bathroom.

Rachel ran past me, "No you're not! Me first!"

I felt my mouth go slack before I fell back on my bed, "She's going to take forever."

Puck laughed and sat next to me, "It's alright, we can wait a little bit."

I leaned into his side, "I am so hungry though."

Puck softly kissed the top of my head before moving to kneel down in front of me. He glanced around the room to see that no one else was there and that the door was closed before moving his face close to my stomach, "Hey, baby, do you think you could hold off on eating for like an hour? Mommy needs to take a shower first, but then we can all go eat."

I giggled and put my hand on the side of his head, "Shut up because someone is going to catch you and-"

"What in the world are you two doing?"

Puck and I stopped breathing. Each of us slowly turned our heads to see Rachel standing just outside the bathroom, her bathing suit still on.

"Noah, are you talking to Sarah's stomach?" Rachel asked slowly.

"What are you doing?" I asked instead.

"I forgot my skirt out here," Rachel said and walked closer, "What's going on?"

Puck stood up, "You know me, I'm stupid. I was talking to Sarah's stomach because she's hungry and I thought it would stop."

Rachel looked apprehensive, but grabbed her skirt and went back into the bathroom.

I fell forward into Puck, "She's going to figure it out."

"I thought my story was pretty good," Puck muttered as he moved his hand up and down my back.

I leaned back on my elbows to look up at him, "Your story sucked."

"Well," Puck stepped backwards.

I sighed and sat up, "Sorry."

"Nah, you're right, it did suck," Puck said quietly.

We stared at each other for a minute before Puck turned towards the door and ran a hand over his head, "I'm going to go get dressed."

I nodded, "Ok," I whispered.

I watched Puck go into his room. As the door opened, laughter was heard along with the sight of pillows and clothes being thrown around. They were able to have fun and joke around, Puck and I were stuck trying to keep a secret.

The bathroom door opened and Rachel stepped out. I stood and quickly grabbed my clothes.

"Sarah," Rachel started.

"Not now," I ran past her into the bathroom.

I quickly stripped from my bathing suit and cover-up before turning the water on as hot as it could go and jumping in. The water hit my back and I sighed. I don't think I moved for a good five minutes before washing the chlorine out of my hair and off my body.

After the shower, I stepped out and dried off. Slowly, I pulled on my jean capris and yellow t-shirt. There was a knock on the door, so I opened it.

"Noah was wondering when you'll be ready," Rachel stated.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror and landed on my wet curls, "Do you think you could help braid my hair? For some reason I can't ever get it right when I want to do small ones."

Rachel nodded and led me to my bed. I sat down and watched as she grabbed a brush and ponytail holder. I forgot how good it felt to have someone else brush and do my hair.

"About earlier?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"He was just trying to be funny," I defended quickly.

I saw Rachel nod out of the corner of my eye, "If you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine, but you should know that you can tell me anything."

I tried to hide my groan, "Ok, sure."

"When you're ready," Rachel added.

"When I'm ready," I repeated softly.

When would I be ready? When would Puck be ready? I knew he was disappointed in himself even if he didn't say anything. He already had a daughter, why not add another one to the list? I was disappointed in myself, I did the one thing that Mom asked us not to do after the thing with Finn and Quinn, get pregnant.

Part of me wanted to tell Rachel everything. How it was three days before my birthday. How I wasn't scared at all that I could have been pregnant. How somehow Puck figured it out first. How I took Blaine to take the test with me instead of Puck. How I was scared out of my mind. But I didn't. I can't just tell Rachel everything without talking to the other half of the secret first.

"There," Rachel announced and stepped back. She handed me a mirror, "What do you think?"

I looked in the small mirror at the two tiny braids at the sides of my head over my still drying curls. "Thanks Rachel," I smiled.

Rachel smiled back and nodded, "You're welcome. I always dreamt of having a little sister to dress up and take care of."

I stood, "Well, soon I'll be your little sister, but the most I'll let you do is my hair, no picking out my daily clothes."

Rachel laughed, "Fine, that's fair."

I gave her a small hug, "Thanks again." Rachel looked a little shocked as I stepped past her to open the boys' door, "Puck?" I asked while slipping on my blue flip flops.

Puck looked up from where he was laying on his bed watching the tv as Finn channel surfed, "You ready?"

I nodded and stepped into their room. There were clothes everywhere. How they knew where their own stuff was was a mystery. An array of hair products was set out on the dresser, which I'm guessing were Blaine's. Some of the pillows were spread out in various places around the room. Kurt's laughter rang from the bathroom and I could see Blaine's reflection in there as well.

"Yeah, it's a little messy," Finn said when he noticed how I was staring at everything.

"How?" I asked.

Finn sat up and shrugged.

I laughed and looked at Puck who was crawling around the room, "What are you doing?"

Puck looked up, "Looking for my shoes."

"I swear, the entire time we've been in this hotel, we've only been in our rooms for maybe 45 minutes," I sighed and got down next to him, "Where was the last place you remember putting them?"

"I don't know, next to the door?" Puck suggested.

I sat up on my heels and raised my eyebrows, "Then look there."

Puck stood and walked towards the door, "They're not here."

Rachel walked in from the side door, "Looking for something?" She was holding Puck's tennis shoes in one hand at arm's length.

Puck turned towards her, "Where'd you find those?"

"Next to this door," Rachel told him while passing the shoes over. She sat next to Finn, "We're sleeping in my room tonight."

"What? That's not fair!" I said, "I don't want to spend the night in a room with you two in the other bed, but I don't want to spend the night in this pigsty either."

Blaine took a step back out of the bathroom, "We're sleeping in the girls' room. Sarah and Puck, you two are in here."

Kurt poked his head out, "Just think about it, you'll get privacy."

I scowled at him, "Yeah, we'll get privacy."

Puck stood from where he was sitting to put his shoes on and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Come on, let's go out to dinner then we can have some fun later."

I smirked and looked up at him, "Ok."

Puck grabbed his wallet off the desk along with the room key, "See ya guys later."

"Bye," I waved over my shoulder as Puck and I walked out the door.

Mom, Burt, and Grace walked out from their room, "Going to dinner?" Mom asked.

The two of us nodded and Burt stepped forward towards Puck, "Just a little something since I know it'll be expensive," he slipped a twenty into Puck's hand.

"Oh...I...no, take it back," Puck stuttered and put his hand out.

Burt shook his head, "Take it as a gift."

Puck slowly nodded and pocketed the money, "Thanks."

Grace hugged her brother, "I'm so glad we came to live with Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt, Noah."

Puck chuckled and hugged her back, "I'm glad too."

I softly squeezed his shoulder, "We should get going."

Puck nodded and pushed Grace away gently, "See you later."

"See you later," Grace repeated with a smile.

Puck and I walked to the elevator. Once in, Puck hit the button for the lobby and leaned against the back wall.

"Which one are we going to?" I asked.

Puck turned towards me, "I don't know, which one sounded good?"

I shrugged, "How about the one that looks like an African safari?"

Puck smiled, "Sure, whatever you want."

I grabbed his hand and softly played with his fingers, "Are you having fun so far?"

Puck smirked, "Of course, this place is great. Nicest hotel I've ever been to."

The elevator door opened and we walked out, "Noah?"

"What did I do? Why are you calling me Noah?" Puck asked with wide eyes.

"Have you been to a hotel before?"

Puck sighed, "You do realize that glee club went to Nationals last year, right? We stayed in a hotel then."

I nodded, "Right, sorry."

"Don't apologize," Puck led me across the lobby and towards the restaurant.

I was quiet as Puck asked for a table for two and we were led back through the African safari. I sat across from Puck and took my menu from the hostess who also set down two waters and straws.

"So, what are you thinking of?" Puck asked me.

I looked up with a blush, "I...well, I guess I was sort of thinking of telling Rachel about the baby."

"What?" Puck whisper yelled, "That's not at all what I was talking about!"

"Then what were you talking about?" I replied.

"What are you thinking of for _dinner_?" Puck said.

"You should have said that in the first place," I muttered.

"Don't tell Rachel, not her first," Puck told me.

I looked back up at him, "Let's not talk about this now."

"No," Puck set down his menu, "Right now is a great time to talk about it."

I glanced around the area, "Please Noah."

"Sarah Rose Hudson," I raised my eyebrows and Puck smirked, "Yeah, two can play at the full name game. We're talking about this now."

"Noah," I groaned, "No."

"Why do you want to tell Rachel?" Puck asked.

I played with my straw wrapper, "She thinks of me as her sister and it just seems like the right thing to do."

Puck ran a hand over his face, "Sarah, you specifically said wait until we're ready, keep it a secret, that kind of stuff."

"I know! But, maybe we're ready," I suggested, knowing it was a lost battle.

"Nope, I'm not, you're not, we're not telling anyone right now," Puck stated, "I've heard you're not supposed to tell anyone until you're absolutely sure the baby's safe and stuff anyways."

"That makes sense," I said softly and looked down.

Puck drew small pictures on my hand with his pointer finger, "Please...I just want to completely process this and think of what I'm going to do now because everything's going to change."

I looked up at him, "Ok, we'll keep it to ourselves for now, but we will eventually tell everyone."

Puck smiled, "Of course. Now, what do you want to eat?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I jumped in the deep end of the pool and let the cool water wash over my head before kicking off the floor and bouncing up.

After we had dinner (which was very good), Puck and I went back upstairs in our rooms only to find them empty. I don't remember much of what happened then, but I know that it was a lot of fun, despite both of us being fully clothed the entire time.

Everyone else arrived back a little while later and were ready to go back in the pool. So here we were, just in the regular swimming pool to calm down after dinner before going back on the slides and stuff.

I started swimming towards where Puck was treading water a little ways away watching Grace jump in so she wouldn't drown. The water was at six feet deep over here and Puck was automatically in big brother mode when Grace told him she was jumping in.

Finn grabbed my leg and I took a breath before being pulled under. I splashed upwards and gasped in the warm air, "Finn!"

"What?" he asked innocently with a smirk before swimming over to Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

I glared at his back and swam as fast as I could after him. Within no time, I was inches behind him and I quickly jumped as best as I could on his back. The two of us went under only to be pulled up by Blaine.

"You guys are going to kill each other," he explained.

Finn and I glared at each other before laughing. Finn gently pushed me away from him and I splashed back.

"Hey! Don't splash my fiancé!" Rachel yelled before kicking water at me.

I giggled and swam away towards Puck and Grace. I grabbed onto Puck's arm to rest from my small swim, being 5'3" isn't easy.

Puck smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me to his side as he held onto the wall with his other hand, "Hey."

"Hey," I laughed.

"Noah! Sarah! Watch!"

We looked over towards Grace who spun in a circle in the air before crashing in the water. She swam up and gave us a huge smile.

I clapped my free hand on the water, "Fantastic."

"That was truly amazing," Puck added with a chuckle.

I raised my eyebrows at him and let out a small laugh, "You are so weird."

Puck laughed, "You say that all the time, yet you are always so nice and loving."

"Well, it's true," I shrugged out of Puck's grasp and swam to the ladder, "Come on, we never went on that toilet bowl ride together."

I stood at the edge of the pool and waited for Puck to climb out, "Be aware, I might scream," Puck said with all seriousness.

I laughed and grabbed his hand as we started walking towards the ride, "Ok."

"I'm serious, you might break up with me after this," Puck added.

I laughed harder, "You know I won't break up with you over you screaming on a water ride. Now come on." I tugged his hand and realized he was slowing down, "What are you doing? Come on."

"I don't know Sarah, it's really high up," Puck argued and completely stopped walking.

I stopped next to him, "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Puck defended himself.

I let my eyes go wide and bottom lip stick out, just the way that I know makes him cave to whatever I want.

Puck groaned, "I'm not scared."

I led him to where Mom and Burt had reserved us a cabana. I sat on one of the couches and pulled him down next to me. I reached towards the refrigerator and pulled out two water bottles. I passed one to Puck before taking a sip of mine, "So..."

"I'm not scared Sarah," Puck repeated for the third time.

"I know," I replied, "Did you already go on it?"

"Nope," Puck looked out where we could see Grace and Rachel climbing the stairs for one of the slides together.

"Want to go on it with me?" I asked.

Puck sighed, "I don't know, maybe."

I slowly moved my hand up and down his hair line, knowing it would make him confess to whatever he was hiding, "You're not going to die," I whispered.

Puck laughed and turned to face me, "I know that! I'm just not to keen on dropping three stories."

I smiled, "Please, you know how I'm scared of heights. We can face our fear together."

Puck put his head in his hands, "You're not giving up are you?"

"Nope," I replied with a smirk.

Puck nodded and stood up, "Fine, I'll go on the thing. But be aware, this is not me facing a fear, this is me doing something that I don't want to do because my girlfriend is forcing me."

I laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on, you scaredy cat, let's go before you change your mind."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Everyone all set?" Mom asked from the doorway.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Of course."

Mom nodded, "Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"See you in the morning."

Mom smiled and walked out the door. Kurt quickly went from his bed to the door where he locked and bolted it. He padded back to the rollaway bed and sat on it, "Five minutes," he said with a glance at the clock.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rachel said softly.

"Don't chicken out now, Rach, please," I begged while sitting up to rest my head on the backboard.

"I'm not chickening out," Rachel muttered and sat up herself, "I'm just a little shocked that we're letting you go and sleep with Puck in a room by yourselves."

"It's one night Rachel," I assured her, "And besides, Puck and I share a bed at home."

Kurt glared at me, "Yes, I can't believe they actually let you two do that."

I shrugged with a smile, "Charm can get you wonders, brother."

Kurt laughed and threw his pillow at me, "Oh, shut up."

"Finn and I get the room tomorrow though," Rachel stated.

I nodded while Kurt sighed, "I can't believe we all agreed on this."

"I thought you and Blaine were going to stay up here tomorrow afternoon?" I asked, going back on what had been decided earlier in the lazy river between the six of us.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, but still..."

"It's what Blaine wanted," Rachel reminded him.

As if on cue, the side door opened and Blaine and Finn walked through.

Finn smiled and went at Rachel, "Hey there."

Rachel smiled back and kissed him softly as he climbed in next to her, "Hey there yourself."

I threw back the covers, "I'm out."

Blaine and Kurt laughed while taking my place, "Be good," Kurt reminded me.

I waved a hand as I walked through the door.

"Don't get pregnant!" Blaine added in.

I closed the door, but not before I could hear the laughter and the "Yeah right"s and "Like they would do that again"s. I locked the door for good measure.

Puck patted the spot next to him, "Careful, even though I cleared a path, it might still be hard to get here."

I laughed and slowly walked towards him on the bed, "How did this even happen?"

"I'm not sure," Puck chuckled.

I made it to the bed and climbed underneath the covers, "All night to ourselves," I whispered.

"Yup," Puck muttered as he pulled me on top of him.

I flipped over and propped myself up to look at him, "Not that we don't already at home..."

"But it's different in a hotel," Puck finished.

I nodded and kissed him softly, "Could we make the most of this?"

Puck smiled, "Of course," and he flipped the two of us over.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, so not really any surprises, but last minute I decided to change my original idea. I know when certain people are going to find out, but that's not for a while. It's not for a while, but I guess I'll tell you anyways, this story goes to the end of season three and their will be a sequel. So the total of Sarah being pregnant and how her and Puck handle it will be a different story, although there will be an epilogue at the end of this. I hope that's not too much of a spoiler. Wasn't **_**Choke**_** so sad at the end? **_**Cry**_** definitely made me cry, although that's due to half of the episode and half of the fact that the story pretty much happened to me in real life. Alright, I'm done with my little rant, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing you from you guys!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - We talked about the name thing. And I'll think about the song/fight idea. Thanks!_

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks!_

_raem9898 - That's an idea I didn't think of, so I'll consider it or at least have it come up in a conversation. Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I grabbed Sarah's hair as she threw-up, this definitely wasn't due to motion sickness.**_

_**Someone finds out about Sarah! I haven't done their point of view in a while, so it should be fun.**_


	47. Talking

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: The Hudson-Hummel-Puckermans (along with Rachel and Blaine) went to Kalahari for spring break. Sarah almost told Rachel everything, but was stopped by Puck. The two agreed that they shouldn't say anything to anyone until all the details are figured out. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Talking_

**Rachel's Point of View**

I climbed down from Noah's truck and landed on the balls of my feet. We were taking a quick bathroom break, along with getting some lunch and gas on the way home from our trip. It really was a lot of fun and I was a little sad to leave the hotel.

Finn grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

I nodded and looked back at Sarah to see if she wanted to come since Noah was filling up the gas tank, "Sarah."

She looked up from her conversation with Noah, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get something to drink with us?" I asked.

Sarah looked at Noah who nodded, "Ok," Sarah smiled and started walking towards us.

Once Sarah was even with me and Finn, the three of us started walking into the gas station.

"I could really use a slushie," Finn said and took off towards the back.

"Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Sarah asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Sure, gas station bathrooms are gross and slightly scary."

Sarah giggled and led me to the bathroom, "Thanks."

"I might as well go too seeing as this is our last stop before home," I said mostly to myself since Sarah had already gone in the stall.

A minute later, I stepped out and started washing my hands, "Sarah?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied, "Sorry, just taking a minute."

"I understand." I stood still and tried not to be touching anything. The stall door opened, but before Sarah could step out, she turned back around and started gagging. "Oh no," I whispered as I hurried to grab Sarah's curls.

After a minute, Sarah took a breath and stood up, "Thank you," she muttered and pushed past me.

I watched as she put water in her hands and rinsed out her mouth, "Want me to go buy you a tooth brush?" I asked.

Sarah shook her head, "No, it's fine, just a little motion sickness."

I nodded, "Oh, ok. Do you want some mints then?"

Sarah pointed towards her purse, "Got some."

"Ok," I said softly and waited for her to finish washing her hands.

"Alright, let's get something to drink," Sarah smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

I paused before following her, "Shouldn't you be more concerned that you just threw up?" I asked as I caught up to her.

Sarah shook her head, "Nah, it's fine," and walked back to where Finn was filling up slushies for us.

Noah came through the front doors and I hurried over to him, "Noah!"

"Rachel!" Noah replied with a smirk, "What is it?"

I pulled him off to the side so no one would hear us, "You need to talk to Sarah! She is not doing so well."

Noah's face automatically went into concern, "What happened?"

"She threw up in the bathroom and acted as if nothing happened," I told him.

Noah's nose scrunched up, "Oh...I...ok."

I felt my eyes grow wide, "Noah! Sarah just threw up and all you can say is 'ok'?"

"Well, is she not ok?" Noah asked.

"She said it was just motion sickness," I repeated for him.

Noah shrugged and started walking away, "She's probably fine."

I grabbed his wrist, "You don't understand! Throwing up is a big deal!"

"Yes, Berry, it is. I'll talk to her about it, ok?" Noah stopped and faced me.

"Yes, that is all I ask for," I nodded.

"Good," Noah said and walked away.

I watched Noah start talking to Sarah who looked at me and rolled her eyes. She then stood on her tip toes and whispered something in Noah's ear. He nodded and gave her a hug.

"Rach, you ok?"

I turned to see Finn standing next to me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Finn followed my gaze then quickly looked back at me, "Are you falling in love with Puck?" he stage whispered.

I laughed, "No, no, I love you. It's just that Sarah threw up in the bathroom and neither she nor Noah seemed to care."

"Is she ok?" Finn asked with wide eyes, "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Thank you! Finally, someone giving the right reaction!" I said.

Finn gave me a weird look, "Ok, but don't look excited about my sister throwing up."

"I'm not excited," I rolled my eyes, "I'm just glad that you're actually concerned for Sarah."

Finn nodded, "I'll talk to her, usually she feels better if she just changes from the back to the front seat."

I watched Finn walk away and sighed, Sarah better be ok because I am not looking forward to a trip laden with motion sickness.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Here you go," Finn set down mine and Sarah's subs on the table before sitting next to me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and took a sip of my water.

Noah slid in next to Sarah, then Grace after him. Kurt and Blaine were eating at their own table a little bit away from us.

"Noah, are we sharing a drink? Because you didn't get me one," Grace asked her brother.

Noah groaned, "I'm sorry, yeah, we'll share a drink."

Grace nodded and grabbed his drink from his hand, "Thanks."

Sarah opened her sub and took a bite. Her face quickly turned pale and she set the sub down, "Finn, what is this?"

"A ham sub," Finn said through his lunch.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Does this have Italian dressing on it?" Sarah asked quietly.

Finn nodded, "It's exactly what you always get."

Sarah started pushing Noah, "Out, I have to leave."

Noah's eyes went wide and he set down his own sandwich, "Ok, Grace, move." He lightly shoved his sister who fell from the booth.

"Noah!" Grace yelled and stood up.

Noah slid from the booth with Sarah right behind him. The four of us watched her run off to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Grace," Noah said before running off after Sarah.

"That wasn't nice," Grace muttered as she sat down.

I met eye contact with Kurt across the restaurant. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged, I had no idea what was going on.

"I didn't know it would make her sick," Finn whispered.

"It's not your fault, she's just not feeling well," I said gently.

Finn shrugged, "I still feel bad though."

I ran a hand up his arm, "Want me to go check on her?"

Finn nodded, "Please."

I stood from the booth and went to the bathroom. As I pushed through the door, I could hear Noah and Sarah's voices coming from the far, handicapped stall and stopped.

"Shh, it's ok," Noah said softly.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah whispered back before a round of gagging was heard.

"Don't be sorry, this is all my fault," Noah replied.

"I'm the one who-" she was cut off my her getting sick.

"Almost done. Do you have a hair tie?" Noah asked.

"No," Sarah cried.

"I do," I announced and slowly made my way to them.

Noah emerged from the stall, "Rachel."

"Let me," I told him while pulling a hair tie from my wrist. I grabbed Sarah's hair as she threw up, this definitely wasn't due to motion sickness, it was worse. I quickly put her hair in a ponytail and rubbed her back, "It's ok."

What was happening? The throwing up, but not being concerned. The small mood swings. The hating certain foods. Noah blaming himself for it all. She was-

I quickly turned back towards Noah, "We need to talk," I whispered.

He nodded from where he was standing still and quiet in the stall doorway.

Sarah let a long breath out, "Stupid Italian dressing."

I helped her stand up and led her to the sink where she started washing her hands, "Are you feeling better?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Sarah-" Noah started, but was cut off from the glare his girlfriend gave him.

"You don't have to apologize," I told Sarah gently.

"Can I have a few dollars?" Sarah asked Noah quietly, "I'm going to buy another sub."

Noah nodded and silently reached in his pocket to grab his wallet. He pulled out a five dollar bill, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sarah whispered and walked out of the bathroom.

I waited for the door to fully close before turning on Noah, "How could you?"

Noah's eyes widened, "What?"

I walked closer to him, "You got her pregnant," I whispered.

Noah's face paled, "We said we weren't going to tell anyone yet," he muttered more to himself than to me.

"She didn't tell me," I stated, "I figured it out myself."

Noah spun on his heel and ran a hand over his face, "How?"

"She throws up, can't eat certain foods, mood swings, you blame yourself. It really wasn't that hard," I told him.

"How long have you known?" Noah muttered.

"A few minutes."

He turned around and looked at me, I was shocked to see that his Puck shield had dropped and Noah had emerged, "Please Rachel, you can't tell anyone."

"I...," I didn't know what to say, he almost looked...scared.

"I feel terrible for doing it, I'm ruining her life, she's going to end up like me," the last part came out as a whisper.

"Ending up like you isn't a bad thing," I said softly.

Noah's eyes widened, "Really? I ended up in juvie because I lost it over Beth. I'm barely holding on in school. Think about it, she's going to have a _kid _to think about while still trying to get good grades. How will she not end up like me?"

"You're not a terrible person, Noah, you have to understand that if you two are planning on keeping the baby. You love her more than you can say. You love Beth more than anyone ever thought you would be capable of. Grace is the center of your world. And lastly, I know that this baby already means so much to you," I finished.

"Thank you," Noah muttered, "I have to go check on Sarah and make sure she can take all the questions she's bound to get."

I stood still as Noah passed me. Everything I said, I meant it and I wanted him to be happy. I just couldn't believe he was going to have two kids before he was twenty.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared out the window while Finn drove the last stretch home. I could hear Sarah and Noah softly talking to each other while sharing one of their iPods. It sort of easy to think of Sarah being pregnant, but it was hard to imagine her actually having and raising a baby, even if Noah was there.

My phone vibrated and I looked down at it to see a message from Sarah.

_He told me ~ Sarah_

I turned around and looked at Sarah, but she was giggling and trying to grab her iPod from Noah's hands.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked back at Finn and put a fake smile on my face, "Of course."

"You've been really quiet since lunch," Finn added.

"I'm fine," I gave him another smile, "I just don't like the thought of leaving the hotel where everything was perfect."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, but don't you miss your dads?"

"A little, but still, I don't like leaving," I told Finn quietly.

He gave me a side smile while still facing the road, "Just imagine what's it's going to be like when you leave for New York."

I bit my lip to hide the smile of excitement, "It's going to be crazy, all those feelings at once."

"I can't wait to see you deal with it all," Finn smiled.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, "You have gum?" Noah asked.

I nodded and opened the glove compartment to hand grab him a pack of gum, "Here you go."

"Thanks Berry," Noah smirked and took a piece before holding the pack out for Sarah, "Want some?"

Sarah nodded, "Sure," I watched as she took a piece of the spearmint gum. She caught my eye and gave a small, almost shy, smile.

I smiled back before grabbing my phone.

_Can you tell me the details? ~ Rachel_

_At home ~ Sarah_

I turned slightly in my seat so Sarah could see me and nodded.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You just, like, shook or twitched or something," Finn said.

"Oh, that was nothing, I'm good," I smiled to prove it.

Finn smiled back, "Good, I wouldn't want you to get sick too."

I bit my lip, knowing that I definitely didn't have what Sarah had.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I softly knocked on Sarah's bedroom door and waited for it to open.

When it did, Noah stepped out, "I'll give you two some time."

"Thanks," I said quietly and walked past him. Sarah wasn't there, so I turned to ask Noah, but he was gone.

"Rachel, I'm in here."

I walked towards the closet, and sure enough, there she was sitting in the middle of her closet floor, "Hi."

"Wow, Rachel Berry speechless, that's something I never thought I'd hear, or rather, not hear," Sarah smiled and laughed lightly.

I sat across from her and smiled back, I honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"I don't have a disease," Sarah muttered.

"No, you don't," I said slowly, "But you are pregnant."

"They are two completely different things," Sarah replied as she started brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Yes," I answered.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sarah bluntly asked.

"How?" I started.

Surprisingly, Sarah gave a full hearted laugh, "Geez, didn't you pay attention in health class?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Of course I paid attention. I guess I just want to know the whole story, without the dirty details."

Sarah nodded, "It was three days before my birthday, a few hours after we heard about Karofsky," I winced at the memory, "Anyways, everything just went on normally after that, well, with the symptoms. Not last week, but the week before on Tuesday, after our double date, Puck said that he thought I was pregnant. I was angry at the thought, but couldn't help but think he could be right. That Saturday, I went with Blaine to Target to buy some pregnancy tests then we went to Walmart to take them."

I put a hand up, "Wait, Noah didn't come with you?"

Sarah shook her head, "We sort of got in a fight that day because I didn't know whether he wanted the possible baby or not."

"Oh," that surprised me a little, maybe it was just a misunderstanding, the Noah I knew wouldn't act like that, "Ok then, move on."

Sarah gave a smirk very similar to the one that Noah gives, "Yeah, so they all said positive," I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Sarah put a finger up, "Yes, Blaine was the first to know besides me, but we came home and I told Puck right away. I'm pretty sure we're keeping the baby, that is, if Mom and Burt say so."

"Why does it matter what they think?" I asked, sensing her story was probably done.

"Because otherwise we have no where to live," Sarah said softly and ran her hand over the carpet to distract herself. She seemed scared or upset at the possibility.

"Don't worry," I put my hand over hers, "They are very understandable people."

Sarah looked up and nodded, "I hope so. And if not, we could find an apartment or even move back into Puck's old house."

My nose scrunched up, "I know I'm not completely in the loop on the Puckerman drama, but I really don't think Noah would want to move back into the house where he was abused."

Sarah sighed, "I know and that's the sad part. If we had to, we would go live there, but he would be miserable. However, he would put up an act saying he was fine-"

"But he wouldn't stop trying to earn enough money to move away," I finished softly.

Sarah nodded, "He's too strong for his own good."

I smiled, "I don't think he would appreciate you saying that."

Sarah let out a small laugh, "It just occurred to me that you two dated, too."

I nodded, "Yes, Puckleberry, probably the shortest lived relationship that ever went through McKinley."

Sarah giggled, "I'm glad it didn't last because now he's mine and you have Finn and we're all happy."

I laughed lightly and nodded, "We have a lot in common."

Sarah smiled, "Parts of us, but in a way, I'm more like Quinn than like you."

I shook my head and moved a little closer to her, "Besides the pregnancy thing, including the father of said baby, I don't think you and Quinn have that much in common."

"Thanks, I guess we do have some in common if we think about it," Sarah said softly.

I nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Sarah gave me a hug, which I returned, "Thanks for everything Rachel. For being a great almost sister-in-law. For understanding me right now. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, you are always welcome, I'll always be here for you," I smiled.

Sarah sat back on her heels, "Ok, so what do you want to do?"

I shrugged and grinned, "I don't know, do you need anything?"

"I could use some ice cream," Sarah said softly with a smile.

I laughed and stood up, "Alright, let's go get some ice cream."

The two of us walked into the kitchen to see Grace sitting on the counter watching Noah, Finn, and Kurt bake.

"What are you doing?" Sarah laughed.

The boys looked up, "Making cookies," Noah smiled at her as he put some dough on his finger, "Try some."

Sarah giggled and put Noah's finger in her mouth to have some of the dough, "Peanut butter," she smiled, "It's really good."

"Why are you guys baking?" I asked as Finn passed me a small bit.

"Because Kurt told us to," Finn told me.

"No, because Gracie wanted cookies and Carole wanted peanut butter so I decided to put the two together and be the best son/brother ever," Kurt stated.

Sarah and I nodded at him, "That's nice," Sarah replied, "I want ice cream though."

"Me too!" Grace yelled.

Noah glared at her, "Don't scream, it's annoying."

"Me too!" Grace whispered.

The rest of us laughed and Noah's hard expression cracked in a smile, "Fine, what kind?"

"Chocolate chip," Grace smiled.

Noah sighed while pulling bowls from the cupboard, "Sarah, what do _you _want?"

Sarah laughed, "Chocolate chip sounds good."

"You want some too Rach?" Noah asked.

I was surprised, "Um, ok."

Noah nodded and grabbed out the ice cream carton, "Finn? Kurt?"

"No thank you," Kurt said while scooping dough onto a cookie sheet.

"Yeah, here," Finn passed Noah the ice cream scoop and leaned against the counter next to me.

I leaned into his side and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Noah, can you put chocolate sauce on mine?" Grace asked.

Noah looked up and smirked, "Sure. Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes."

"Manners," Kurt stated without looking up from his cookies, "Both of you."

I laughed at how Sarah and Grace both rolled their eyes and groaned softly, "Please."

Noah chuckled as he squirted the syrup onto the ice cream, "Alright, I've got some for everyone, come and get it."

Finn passed out spoons and the five of us ate in silence while Kurt continued setting up the cookies.

I watched Sarah and Noah interact and really saw how protective Noah was of her. Sarah was sitting on Noah's lap who had one arm wrapped around her waist. Every move Noah would make was made in such slow movements and so carefully, that it was like Sarah was a baby herself, not carrying one. It wasn't done in a weird way though, it looked so natural for Noah to be doing, especially with someone that he loves so much.

"Want to go upstairs?" Finn whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, then back down at my ice cream, "How about after I finish eating?"

Finn smiled, "Sure," he softly kissed my forehead.

I smiled and sighed at the feeling. I couldn't wait for our life to really start, but right now, in this moment, I wanted everything to stay still.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So this one was pretty short compared to the last few, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to keep it just Rachel's point of view. What do you think of her knowing? Can she keep the secret? Next chapter will be in the story lines of the show, well, you know, in my own way. What'd you guys think of **_**Prom-asuarus**_**? I really liked it, it was cute and sweet. I can't believe season three is almost done. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm so happy, I just saw that this story has 104 reviews! Please send more!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - There won't be too much baby drama for a while, but expect some when everyone else finds out. I hope this was updated soon enough!_

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_FinchelFan728 - I hope you like this chapter then!_

_raem9898 - Thank you! I've never been on the slides and stuff, but some of my cousins have and I did walk around the water park with my family to see everything. I really want to go there one day and actually go on the slides._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I sat next to Blaine. I actually knew exactly how he felt and I owe it to him to help him or listen at least to what he says because he's done so much for me these past couple weeks and deserves it.**_

_**It's the Big Brother episode and there will be a song between some of the characters!**_


	48. I Misunderstand You, Not You

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: While driving home from vacation, Rachel figured out that Sarah's pregnant. Puck told her he was scared for Sarah, while the other said she was pretty much fine. Rachel promised to care and help each. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Misunderstand You, Not You_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I put my history book in my locker before turning to look in the mirror at myself. I looked perfect.

"Move! Excuse me! I'm busy! What are you looking at? Need to get through!"

I rolled my eyes and held back a chuckle at Puck's voice echoing throughout the hallway.

"Hey babe," Puck whispered in my ear before kissing my throat.

I met his gaze in my mirror, "Hi."

"Ready for glee?" Puck asked against my neck.

I laughed and put a hand on his face to stop him, "One, calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you on school property. Two, of course I'm ready, always am. Three, why did you just push your way through half the student body?"

Puck rolled his eyes and put another soft kiss under my jaw before standing up, "To get to you."

I turned in his arms, "Really?"

My boyfriend smirked, "Really."

"Does this have anything to do with seeing Quinn for the first time since her accident?" I asked.

"You're my girlfriend, not Quinn," Puck stated.

I gently moved a hand down his cheek and rested it on the side of his neck, "Yes, but you love Quinn as a friend and as the mother of your daughter. You care about her and want her safe."

Puck sighed, "Ok, fine, yeah I want to see Quinn, but I also wanted to get to you. Today was the longest time we've been without each other in a week, I needed to know you were ok."

I smiled at his sweetness and gave him a hug, "Thank you, that's very nice of you."

"I know, I'm the best boyfriend in the world," Puck smiled.

I laughed and stepped back, "Yes you are."

Puck smirked and grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's get going," he lifted my backpack from the ground and put it over his other arm along with his own.

As we walked in the room, most of everyone was already there. Tina and Brittany were sitting on the ground coloring a welcome back sign for Quinn.

Everyone looked up at us, "Hey you two," Sam smiled.

"Sarah, would you mind helping us put this sign up? We need someone small to do it," Mike asked.

"No!" Puck yelled at the same time I said, "Sure."

"Alright, what's up? Why's Puckerman all protective of the midget?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, he's not protective of me," I said with a glance at Puck.

"That's not what it looks like to me," Mercedes observed.

"I just don't want her getting hurt," Puck muttered as he helped Rory pick up the sign.

"She won't get hurt, now come here Sarah and get on my shoulders," Sam motioned me over.

"Stop, she's not doing it," Puck put an arm out to stop me.

"Noah," I whispered and put a hand on his bicep, "Calm down."

"You know what? I'll just stand on a chair or something, Puck's being annoying," Sam announced.

I sighed and pulled Puck to the side, "What is your problem?" I whispered.

Puck shrugged, "Nothing."

I glared at him, "What do you mean nothing? You're treating me like a baby."

"Maybe that's because you're _carrying one_," Puck whispered back with a pointed glance at my stomach.

I automatically wrapped my arms around my stomach, "That's no reason."

"What?" Puck yelled.

I winced and could see everyone look at us from the corner of my eye, "Please be quiet."

Puck grabbed my wrist, dragging me from the room, "That is a _baby, _an actual _human being_, living inside of you. You can't do anything stupid like climbing on chairs or people's shoulders."

"Since when have you turned into the mother of this baby?" I argued back.

Puck took a step back, "Since when have you turned into one of those crazy, teenage moms who decides not to acknowledge the baby and get drunk?"

I stepped back myself and clenched my hands at my sides, "How dare you? I am not going to try and kill our baby."

"Then don't act like it," Puck scoffed. He eyed my hands and took another step back, "Not taking a chance."

I shook my head, "You are unbelievable."

"Really? Trying to be a good father, that's not a bad thing Sarah," Puck said.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the choir room. Angrily, I spotted an open chair between Finn and Rachel and sat down.

Finn put his arm over my shoulder, "Get in a fight with Puck?"

"Ugh," I groaned and slouched down in my chair.

"Are you ok?" Rachel whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "Puck's being stupid."

Rachel squeezed my hand softly, "Want to talk about it?"

I turned in my seat, "He doesn't think I'm trying my hardest to be a good mother to our baby," I whispered.

Rachel nodded and squeezed my hand a little tighter, "Don't worry, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But he does! He's already a father, he knows!" I groaned and put my head in my hand.

"Alright, what's going on?" Finn asked.

Rachel and I turned towards him, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you're worried about being a good, big sister, don't worry, you're going to be great to Gabriella Abigail, she'll love you. You're already so good with Grace," Finn smiled.

I gave a soft sigh of relief, "Yeah, well I've never been one before, so I'm not sure," deciding to just go along with Finn's thoughts, ignoring how he thinks he named our sister.

"It's not that hard, just be her best friend, that's what I try to do with you," Finn was so sweet...but clueless.

"Quinn and Artie are coming," Puck smiled and walked into the room.

I shot him a glare, and noticed Rachel do the same. Puck raised his eyebrows at us as he passed to get to his own seat.

Sure enough, Quinn and Artie came in the classroom, or more specifically rolled in, and started singing.

I smiled at how happy Quinn seemed. She looked great for being in a car accident a month ago, besides from the whole paralyzed thing. I turned in my seat to see Puck smiling as well at Quinn and was hit with a feeling of guilt. He probably didn't mean what he had said, he was just looking out for our baby.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Puck!" I ran and grabbed his wrist, "Can we talk?"

"You're talking right now," Puck stated and turned to leave.

I held tighter onto him, "Please, I want to say I'm sorry."

Puck stopped moving, "Go on."

"I shouldn't have offered to do anything even remotely dangerous, it was stupid. I'm sorry," I took a breath and waited for his reaction.

"You know that I don't think you're going to screw up our baby, that's my job," Puck was able to slip from my hand and walk away.

I stood there and watched him head towards the gym. That was the last thing I expected him to say. Did he really think he was going to screw up our baby?

"Hi Sarah."

I looked down to see Quinn smiling at me. I quickly put a smile on my face, "Hi Quinn. You look great! I can't wait until you're walking again."

"Me too," Quinn's smile widened before she glanced to where Puck had left, "What's up?"

I sighed, "Nothing much, everything's normal."

Quinn nodded, but I sensed that she knew I was lying, "Have you seen Beth lately?"

"Yeah, it was actually the day after your accident," I said softly. Puck didn't screw up Beth, she was perfect. Why would he think he was going to screw up this one?

"Oh," Quinn whispered.

I nodded, "He needed her."

Quinn understood, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her with wide eyes, "What are you sorry for?"

"Being stupid. My mom told me about Puck's reaction, that's all my fault," Quinn muttered.

I shook my head, "It's no one's fault that Puck got mad or whatever it was, not even his. Quinn, you made a mistake and you only hurt yourself, not anyone else. I don't know if that helps, but you shouldn't be blaming yourself for how anyone reacted."

Quinn gave a small smile, "Thanks for being honest."

I smiled back, "No problem," I glanced at where Puck had disappeared, "I wonder how long my honesty will help me."

"He loves you, anything you say means something to him," Quinn said softly.

"Everyone says that," I muttered.

Quinn chuckled, "Well, it's true."

I took a deep breath, "I'll see you around. I need to go fix something."

Quinn smiled, "I hope everything turns out right," she turned around and started rolling the opposite way.

I walked towards Puck's direction. I have no idea where he went. Football field? Gym? Locker room? I stopped outside the weight room, and there he was inside on the treadmill. It looked like he was trying to run himself to death. I slowly walked in and sat on one of the benches, "Noah."

Puck gave a small glance at me, "What do you want Sarah?"

"You're not a screw up," I stated.

"Tell that to my mom," Puck grunted.

I stood to stand in front of him, "Why do you think you would screw up our baby?"

"Because I would," Puck said, "Can you leave?"

"No."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm staying here for who knows how long. Leave."

"No," I leaned against the wall and watched him. I tried to focus on his face and not his arms or legs or the way his shirt would ride up slightly to reveal his stomach.

After about ten minutes Puck slowed the treadmill down and got off. He walked over to where his towel was laying on the bench. I watched him dry off his face and followed him into the locker room.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be in here," Puck said while grabbing out his soap.

I shrugged, "I've seen you take a shower before, remember?"

I noticed a small smirk cross Puck's face as he walked past me towards the showers, "Yeah."

"I want to go back to that, when you didn't hate me," I whispered to his back, knowing it would get him to talk.

Puck stopped and turned towards me, "What?"

I sat on the bench, "You hate me and don't want to raise the baby with me, so you're saying you would screw up the baby so I would break up with you," I bit my lip and blinked really hard to make it look like I was going to cry.

"No, no Sarah," Puck came and knelt down in front of me, "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" I asked in frustration, letting a few of my fake tears fall.

"I just want what's best for you and the baby and don't want to mess anything up," Puck wiped the stray tears from my cheeks.

"But you won't! Why don't you understand that?" Ok, now some of the tears were real, but not all of them.

Puck groaned, "I don't know, it's just hard, ok? I barely have Beth, I don't want to lose this baby too."

I nodded, understanding what he said, "You don't hate me?"

Puck smiled, "Never have, never will."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Even though I knew all along he didn't hate me, it was still nice to hear the words. "I love you."

"I love you too," Puck whispered, "Can I take a shower now?"

I giggled, "Sure."

Puck stood and turned around, "You can join me if you'd like," he said over his shoulder.

I laughed, "I don't know, maybe."

Puck smirked and nodded before pulling his shirt off.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked into the library as everyone else was leaving. I ran into Finn on his way out.

"Whoa there, watch where you're going," Finn smiled and directed me to his right.

I laughed, "I'll see you later."

Finn nodded and left, leaving me to see Puck with his back to me picking papers up on a table.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "What're you doing?"

Puck turned around, "Nothing."

He placed a soft kiss to my lips and I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

Puck chuckled and turned back to finish putting the papers in his backpack, "Just trying to get Finn to join forces with me in the pool cleaning business."

I felt the smile fade from my face, "Pool cleaning business?"

Puck turned and nodded, "Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Um, yeah, I thought you were done with that," I said quietly.

"Babies cost a lot of money, something that I don't have, so I need to earn it," Puck shrugged.

"Wasn't pool cleaning just a front?" I asked softly, hearing the edge of jealousy in my voice.

"No, it really did start as a pool cleaning business, you know that," Puck told me, "Trust me, I'm done with that, I have you."

I nodded, "I still don't understand why you have to do it and why you need Finn's help."

"I need the money for us, and Finn can help with math and motors and stuff," Puck replied.

I crossed my arms, "Fine."

"There's one other thing too."

I looked up at Puck, "What's that?"

"L.A. has a lot of pools that I could clean and I'd be there during the summer months when it's really hot so I could earn a lot of money and I could send it back here for you after using some for rent money, but I would come back at the end of August so I could help you during school," Puck rushed out.

"Noah," I breathed and sat down, "You...can't."

"It's the only way," Puck said softly and sat next to me.

"No it's not," I whispered, "You can get a good job here."

"But that's all I know how to do! What kind of job am I supposed to get here?" Puck asked.

"You would go to college," I argued.

"How am I going to pay for college? With my pool money that I have to get," Puck stated.

"Please, you can't leave me," I begged.

"Sarah," Puck sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't go," I whimpered.

"Let me think about it," I knew he was falling, he wouldn't leave me and this baby by ourselves.

"That's all I ask," I whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sighed on my way to my car. Puck had to stay after for a detention on account of telling off his math teacher because he claimed he never learned how to solve the problem. I heard music coming from the auditorium and automatically turned that way.

I pushed open the doors to see Blaine standing on the stage finishing up one of my favorite songs, _Fighter_.

He finished and I clapped while making my way down the stairs, "Very nice."

Blaine looked up at me, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Taking a detour. Puck has detention so I have to drive myself home."

"Oh," Blaine sat on the ground.

I sat next to Blaine. I actually knew exactly how he felt and I owe it to him to help him or listen at least to what he says because he's done so much for me these past couple weeks and deserves it, "What's up?"

Blaine shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

I smirked, "Let me guess, you're over-the-top-brother is getting on your nerves because he's once again hogging the spotlight."

A smile flashed across his face, "How'd you know?"

"No offense, but you're brother's kind of annoying," Blaine and I both laughed, "Plus, I have Finn as an older brother."

"Finn shows you up?" Blaine asked.

"Not as much anymore, but when we were younger, yes," I told him softly.

"What'd he do?" Blaine muttered.

I shrugged, "It wasn't really great stuff, more of just stupid stuff that would get him more attention."

Blaine nodded, "Cooper used to do the same thing. He'd dance around the house and sing in the most annoying way, but get applause. I do it, and I get in trouble."

"Finn would fall off his bike because he would forget to brake and he'd practically get taken to the hospital. I'd fall out of a tree and get a band aid, some ice, and a 'Don't do that again,'" I whispered.

Blaine chuckled, but almost stopped suddenly, "It wasn't just him upstaging me, he really wasn't, and still isn't, there for me."

"Oh, you want a story about Finn not being there for me?" I asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Sure."

"When our dad died, Finn left, just left the house upon hearing the news, leaving me and my mom alone. Mom called Ms. Ruth who came over within a minute with Puck in tow. The first one to comfort me was _Noah Puckerman_, not my brother, no, his best friend," I told him.

"Wow," Blaine whispered.

"Puck took me to the river bank and that's where Brother Dearest was...just sitting there," I whispered. Sure, I forgave Finn for bailing that first day, especially because I left when I realized how hard it was going to be, but it still hurt to think about.

"You guys are so close though," Blaine said.

I turned to fully face him, "Because we worked through it and that's what you should do with Cooper. Trust me, it's not the funnest thing in the world, but it's worth it."

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around me, "You give pretty good advice."

I laughed, "Well, you deserve it."

Blaine's smile widened and he pulled me closer, "I wonder what it will be like after we talk."

I pulled away with a smile on my face, "It's a lot of fun."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

(**Sarah**, _Finn_, Puck, _**All**_)

**I got my first real six-string**

**Bought it at the five-and-dime**

**Played it 'til my fingers bled**

**It was the summer of '69**

I smiled at Blaine and winked. He grinned back, understanding why I was having Puck and Finn sing this song with me.

Me and some guys from school

Had a band and we tried real hard

Jimmy quit and Jody got married

I shoulda known we'd never get far

Puck's voice sounded amazing right now. I had to try and not jump on him right there when he smiled at me.

**Oh when I look back now**

_**That summer seemed to last forever**_

_And if I had the choice_

Ya - I'd always wanna be there

_**Those were the best days of my life**_

It was the first time the three of us had sung a song together, and it sounded really good so far.

_Ain't no use in complainin'_

_When you got a job to do_

_Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in_

_**And that's when I met you **yeah_

Finn stood from the drums and instead grabbed a guitar before heading over to where Puck and I were standing in the middle of the room.

_**Standin' on your mama's porch**_

_**You told me that you'd wait forever**_

_**Oh and when you held my hand**_

_**I knew that it was now or never**_

_**Those were the best days of my life**_

**Back in the summer of '69**

_Man we were killin' time_

We were young and restless

We needed to unwind

_**I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no**_

The three of us paused at the drops in the music, trying not to laugh at our faces or positions.

**And now the times are changin'**

_**Look at everything that's come and gone**_

**Sometimes when I play that old six-string**

**I think about you, wonder what went wrong**

I smiled at two of my favorite people in the whole world and let the memories wash over me that had occurred in the years since we had known each other.

_**Standin' on your mama's porch**_

_**You told me it would last forever**_

_**Oh and when you held my hand**_

_**I knew that it was now or never**_

_**Those were the best days of my life**_

**Back in the summer of '69**

Puck and Finn took off their guitars before high-fiving each other, then hugging me. Everyone was clapping and cheering for us.

Mr. Schue came up to us, "That was great you guys! It really seemed like you guys had spent the summer of '69 together!"

We laughed, "That's probably because we actually did, except it was the summer of 2008 and every one before," Finn told him.

Finn hugged me closer to him, "We were best friends," I added in.

"Were?" Puck asked.

I laughed, "We _are _best friends," I corrected with a grin towards Puck.

"Well, you guys definitely showed the way that you can use past experiences to enhance a performance. Great job!" Mr. Schue congratulated.

Everyone started filing out of the room, but Blaine stopped in front of me, "Awesome job, Sars."

I smiled, "Thanks Blaine, that means a lot coming from you."

"What if _I_ told you that you were awesome?" Puck asked in my ear.

I laughed and turned to face him, "I would say, 'Thank you very much.'"

Puck's eyes widened, but he smiled, "So my opinion doesn't matter?"

I shook my head and exchanged a smile with Blaine, "It matters, just not as much as Blaine's."

Blaine laughed and Puck bit his lip to stop from smirking, "Fine, I'll have to prove my opinion to you."

"That makes no sense," Blaine observed.

Puck wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder, "Come on, we're going home so I can make you say that I'm just as good as Blaine."

I laughed and hit his back, "Let me down."

"Nope," Puck said, popping his mouth on the p.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, "Noah! Put me down!"

Puck spun me around so he was carrying me bridal style, "How's this?"

I shook my head, "Noah," I choked out before turning in his arms and losing my lunch on the ground in front of us.

"Sarah!" Puck stopped walking, "I am so sorry."

Tears fell from my eyes and I put my head in his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," Puck started walking again, but I couldn't see where we were going. "It's alright," Puck whispered and rubbed m back, "Almost there."

I heard running footsteps behind us, "Puck! Wait!"

"Crap," Puck muttered and started walking faster, "Hold on Sarah, I'll get you cleaned up in no time."

"Puck! Let me help!" I recognized it as Blaine's voice.

A door was kicked open in front of us and Puck slowed down, "Here you go," he set me down on a bench, "I'll go get you a toothbrush and some mouthwash."

I looked around and realized we were in the boys' locker room. I sniffled and wiped my mouth on my arm.

"No, Sarah, don't do that," Blaine's voice came.

I turned to see him walking towards me, "What are you doing?"

"I heard you yell at Puck and came out to see him running away from, well, your lunch," Blaine sat next to me, "Here, I have some hand sanitizer you could use."

I waited for him to fish out a vanilla hand sanitizer from his bag and pass it to me, "Thanks," I muttered.

"It's no problem," Blaine smiled, "Anything for a friend."

Puck ran over to us, "Ok, I've got-Blaine," he stopped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help with Sarah," Blaine told him and stood up.

Puck gave him a look, but nodded all the same, "I found some mouthwash in Finn's locker and I grabbed one of Mike's spare toothbrushes; it's still in the wrapper, so you'll be safe."

I nodded and grabbed his hand. Blaine put a hand on my back to steady me. Puck glared at him over my head and put his other hand on my shoulder.

Finally, we made it to the sink where there were the toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash sitting on the edge of it. I steadied myself on the sink and grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Let me do that," Blaine grabbed them from me.

"No, I'm her boyfriend," Puck argued and ripped the toiletries from Blaine.

"Well, then you shouldn't have flipped her over in the first place!" Blaine yelled and took the stuff back from Puck.

"And I feel like crap for doing it, now stop so I can take care of Sarah!" Puck yelled back.

"Would you two stop?" I screamed.

Puck and Blaine froze in their positions of grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste from the other.

"Down," I warned.

They set the stuff down in the sink and stared at me.

"Good, now shut up and go away."

"Sarah!"

"You need me!"

"No!" I shook my head, "Both of you need to control yourselves and understand that I can take care of myself."

Blaine nodded and started to walk away, but Puck stood in front of me, "Sarah," he whispered and put his hand over mine.

"Noah, just give me a second," I said slowly.

Reluctantly, Puck nodded and walked away. I took a deep breath before brushing my teeth. A minute later, I walked back to where Blaine and Puck probably were. I stopped beside some lockers to listen in to what they were saying because it seemed like something I should do right now.

"I don't like or want you helping her," Puck's voice muttered angrily.

"She's my friend and I know what's happening to her," Blaine argued.

"That doesn't give you the right to hover over her. She's not asking for it," Puck said quietly.

"Then why do you keep hovering?" Blaine asked.

"There's a line for hovering too much and not enough, I think I have the perfect balance being I am the baby's dad," Puck said through his teeth.

There was a silence and I was about to step forward so they could see me when Blaine started talking again, "I understand what you're saying, but I think that Sarah needs everyone around her right now."

"Rachel knows," Puck whispered.

"What does that have to do with this?" Blaine asked.

"I would prefer if right now Sarah was to talk about this with Rachel and not you," Puck told him.

"Why? I just said-"

"That Sarah needs everyone right now, I get that, but I don't want you taking over my job."

"No one can ever take the job of father away from you," I stepped out to see them.

"Oh my God," Puck muttered and turned around so I couldn't see his face.

"Sarah, how long were you listening?" Blaine slowly walked towards me.

"Enough to be able to tell you that you're both right," I said softly. Puck turned around and watched me talk, "Blaine, you're right by saying that I need everyone right now, because I do. Noah, I think I actually need you more than anyone else. So both of you, please, can we just all try and get along these next few weeks until everyone else finds out, then you can fight again if you have to."

Puck smirked and walked towards me, "Thank you," he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

Blaine put a hand on my arm, "Just give me a call whenever you need."

I watched him walk away and leaned into Puck's chest, "I need to ask you for two things right now."

"Shoot," Puck said softly.

"I need to go to the doctor and don't want to go alone," I admitted, "I thought about asking Rachel for, you know girl support, but then I figured that you should be there instead."

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Puck pulled away and smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Good, now for my second request. We have to go out, like soon."

Puck laughed, "Senior skip day's on Friday, we can go then."

I shook my head, "Nope, we have to do something _just us_."

His face fell slightly, "No senior skip day?"

"Oh," I shook my head, "No, I meant that we can go to that, but I want to do something else as well. Maybe Saturday or Sunday?"

Puck smiled, "Whatever you want."

I kissed him softly, "Can we go bowling?" I whispered in his ear.

Puck laughed, "Sure. How about I pick you up Saturday at 11 and we could get some lunch too?"

I laughed and hugged him closer, "I can't wait. Do you need my address?"

"I have friends in law enforcement that can look it up for me," Puck chuckled.

I laughed harder, "Alrighty, looking forward to it."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for how long this was and how all over the place it was, I hope you don't mind. Reading back, this was a little dramatic and maybe there were too many tears or close to tears. I think I'll just skip the senior skip day chapter, unless you guys want it, and just go right to Puck and Sarah's date. It's up to you guys, if you want me to write a senior skip day, I could. The song was _Summer of '69 _by Bryan Adams, I've always kinda wanted Glee to do it. And yeah, they're going bowling again, sorry, it's one of my favorite things to do. I hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW whether you did or didn't with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! All are welcome and accepted!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

_raem9898 - Haha, yeah, I was really happy it was Rachel though. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And actually, one will be Hudson-Hummel and one will be Hudson-Puckerman, but they'll be close in age with just a few months between them._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah's eyes were so bright and her smile was so wide that you wouldn't be able to guess she was pregnant or that she's cried herself to sleep practically every night the past week.**_

_**This is for the bowling date, but remember I could do senior skip day if you want me to.**_


	49. Right Now

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck was excited for Quinn's return and Sarah was happy to see her friend again. Puck and Sarah fought over how to raise their baby. Sarah tried to convince her baby daddy that he won't screw up his expected baby's life. Puck told Sarah that he needs to move to L.A. for the summer in order to fully be able to support them. Sarah wasn't happy and begged Puck to stay. Sarah offered comfort and advice to Blaine when she realized that maybe they're more alike with their families than they thought. Blaine and Puck fought over how much they should help Sarah and her pregnancy until Sarah stopped them. She had to assure each's help was needed, but she needed Puck the most. Puck and Sarah agreed they needed to spend a day away from everything just the two of them. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Right Now_

**Puck's Point of View**

"Get up! Noah get up!"

I opened my eyes to see Sarah bending over me, shaking my shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes, "Is there something wrong with the baby? Are you ok?"

A soft smile spread across Sarah's face and she sat next to me, "Everything's fine, I just wanted you to get up and get in the shower so we could start our date early."

I chuckled and brushed her hair back from her face, "Ok, I'll get in the shower and then we can go out to breakfast or lunch or whatever."

Sarah nodded, "Breakfast."

I stood up, "Alright, I'll get ready," I glanced at the clock, 8:30 in the morning. I shot a glare at Sarah while she made our bed.

"Sorry," Sarah muttered.

I rolled my eyes and walked from the room and up the stairs to get ready for our day.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah sang along to one of the new Katy Perry songs on the radio as we drove towards The Lima Bean for a short breakfast. She then wanted to go to the mall and walk around before going out for bowling then lunch.

Sarah's phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?...Oh, hi! How are you?...Yeah, me too...Actually Noah and I are going out right now...Haha, yeah, but then we're gonna go around town, go bowling, that kind of stuff...Well, we just need some time alone...We should, just not today...We can't tomorrow...We have something...It's important...Thanks...Yes, I promise...Ok, bye...Talk to you later."

"Rachel?" I asked.

Sarah shook her head, "Liz."

I nodded, "Mind telling me what we're doing tomorrow?"

"It's important," Sarah mumbled.

I pulled into a parking spot and stopped my truck, "You're not leaving until you tell me what we're doing."

Sarah sighed, "Going to the doctor."

I nodded and unlocked the doors, "That's not bad."

"What if they hurt me?" Sarah asked softly.

I stopped from jumping down, closed my door, then turned to look at her, "They won't hurt you, I won't let them."

Sarah nodded and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Thanks, sorry that was stupid," she opened her door and jumped down.

I did the same and met her at the front of the truck, "It wasn't stupid at all, trust me," I grabbed her hand and we walked into the cafe together.

"Would you stop saying you're stupid? Or implying it? Cause you're not," Sarah scolded and stood in line.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed quiet. It was a fight that I knew I wouldn't win, "Ok, fine. What are you getting?"

"Blueberry scone, cinnamon roll, pumpkin muffin, and a hot chocolate," Sarah rattled off while looking at the menu.

"Alright," I said quietly, confused at her sudden, large appetite.

Sarah looked up at me, "What are you getting?"

I shrugged, "Probably just a coffee and a salt bagel."

She gasped, "That sounds good," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "My kid's gonna be fat," I muttered.

Sarah hit my arm, "Shut up."

I smirked before ordering our food. After getting it, we found a table near the back to eat. Sarah automatically started eating her food as if she was going to die any second.

"You're going to choke," I warned after she ate half her bagel in under a minute.

Sarah wiped her mouth and took a sip of her hot chocolate, "I'm fine. Do you know the Heimlich?"

"No, so slow down," I told her before taking a bite of my own bagel.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but did stop eating for a second, "You're ok with going to the mall and bowling right?"

I smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged and tore off a piece of her cinnamon roll, "Just wondering."

"Do you need to buy anything?" I asked.

"Well, after that whole thing in the car, I didn't want to talk about this, but I want to get some baby books," Sarah said softly.

"Oh, doesn't your mom have some?" I said while matching her tone.

Sarah shook her head and played with the straw in her cup, "I don't want her to get too suspicious yet."

I nodded, "I read a baby book before Beth and had to hide it underneath all my clothes so my mom wouldn't find out."

"Do you think we're going to win Nationals?" Sarah asked suddenly.

I looked up at her, "What?"

"Nationals? Do you think we're going to win?" Sarah repeated with a smile.

"I don't know, we'll see," I told her honestly.

Sarah sighed, "Fine, fine, we'll just wait and see."

I chuckled, "You are very impatient."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Always have been, you know that."

I smiled, "I know, it's one of your negative traits."

Sarah's jaw dropped, but I could see a hint of a smile, "One of my negative traits? Oh, Noah David Puckerman, you did not just say that."

I laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Ok, ok, fine, you know what? You're lazy," Sarah stated and leaned back in her chair.

"Lazy?" I repeated with a smirk, "Tell me something I didn't know."

Sarah laughed, "Ok, fine, I hate you."

I leaned forward, "This I want to hear."

"I hate how you can make me forget my name. I hate how you can change my mood with a snap of your fingers. I hate how amazing you're voice is. I hate watching you be the best dad in the world to your daughter, then hear you say you're going to mess her up. I hate when you talk about not having a future. I hate that your eyes are so pretty-"

I cut her off with a snort, "You hate my eyes? What is that?"

Sarah blushed and smirked a little, "They're so perfect, I sort of wish they were mine."

I shook my head, "I like your eyes the way they are."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks, but I just hope that-" she stopped and looked down at her food, "Never mind."

"Hey," I reached across the table and lifted her chin up to look up at me, "What is it?"

"I want the baby to have your eyes," she whispered.

"Sarah, no matter who's eyes the baby has, they're going to be perfect because they're part of you," I said softly.

A tear leaked down Sarah's cheek, "Thank you."

I smiled, "No problem."

Sarah sat back and wiped her eyes, "Ok, now we have to stop."

"Stop with what?" I asked.

"Stop thinking about the future and start thinking about right now," Sarah said softly with a smile.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Ha! Look at that! A spare and a strike! 137!" Sarah screamed and jumped in my arms.

I hugged her close, "You're amazing."

Sarah laughed and stepped back, "You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Puckerman."

I smirked, "Ok, Ms. Hudson, my turn."

Sarah stuck her tongue out and sat down at our table. I bit my lip to stop from laughing as I grabbed my bowling ball and headed to our lane. I threw the ball and smiled when I saw all ten pins fly through the air.

"Nice job, babe," Sarah said.

I turned and smirked at her, "Thanks, Sars, that's nice of you."

I turned back around to wait for my ball, but not before I could see Sarah's jaw drop, "Aren't you going to say something to me?" she asked.

I glanced behind my shoulder at her and shrugged, "You're pretty?"

Sarah blinked and laughed, "You are terrible!"

I smiled, "I love you too."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just bowl."

Nodding, I rolled down the ball and did a little dance when, once again, all ten pins were knocked down.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, "Great job."

I picked up Sarah and carried her back to her seat, "Now sit down and watch Puckzilla win this thing."

Sarah laughed and nodded, "Go ahead."

I eyed her, it was almost like she knew something that I didn't. I fought down the feeling and threw the ball again. It felt like a rush of adrenaline went through my veins as I scored another strike.

"Look at that!" I yelled and turned to face Sarah, "Winner!"

Sarah smirked and slowly walked towards me, "Puckzilla, look at the screen."

"What?" I turned and looked, squinting my eyes to read it correctly, "That can't be right."

"But oh it is," Sarah smiled, "I. Win."

I looked down at her, "I can't believe this. One fricken point."

Sarah's eyes were so bright and her smile was so wide that you wouldn't be able to guess she was pregnant or that she's cried herself to sleep practically every night the past week. "Don't worry, I still love you even though you lost!"

I chuckled and picked her up, "Good, I wouldn't want you to not like me because I lost a game."

Sarah's arms went around my neck and she kissed me softly, "I deserved it."

I smiled, "Yeah, you did."

Sarah hopped down and sat on one of the chairs where she started undoing her shoes, "I had a lot of fun today, Puck."

I sat next to her, "Me too."

"Do we have to go home?" Sarah asked with a smile.

I chuckled, "We can do whatever you want."

"Well, there's something that I kinda want to do," Sarah said softly.

"What's that?" I asked and stood to get ready to leave.

"You know the pet store?" Sarah asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Yeah, I used to take Grace there to-" it hit me what she wanted to do.

Sarah smiled, "Please."

"Fine," I muttered, "But we might have to call Grace because she really likes going there."

Sarah's smile widened and she wrapped her arms around my waist, "Thank you, I'll call her and tell her."

I led the way to the parking lot, barely paying attention to Sarah's conversation with my sister. This wasn't going to be good, Sarah had no idea yet, I'm not sure how she doesn't know, but it'll be interesting when she finds out.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I leaned against the small wall and watched Sarah and Grace play with a golden retriever puppy. I smiled when it jumped on Grace and pushed her back slightly.

"Noah! Look!" she laughed.

"I see," I nodded, "How soft is he?"

"It's a _she _Noah. Her name is Daisy," Grace rolled her eyes.

Sarah looked up at me and smiled, "You sure you don't want to come in here with us?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm good."

"He's allergic," Grace said simply without looking up from the dog.

I groaned and ran a hand over my face, "Grace."

"You're allergic to dogs?" Sarah asked.

"No," I looked at her, "I'm allergic to cats, but...I don't know...things with fur, just playing it safe."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't know that," Sarah said softly then reached for the puppy, "Hi there Daisy, you're so perfect."

"She's really pretty," Grace observed.

One of the workers walked up with another pet in their arms, "You girls want another one to play with?"

Sarah and Grace nodded. Sarah passed over the golden retriever and put her hands out for the new one. I involuntarily stepped back when I realized the animal was a cat.

Sarah stared down at it, "Maybe we should get a different one."

"No! She's really soft!" Grace argued and grabbed the cat from Sarah.

"It's fine, Sars, just play with the cat and maybe change clothes or take a shower when you get home," I told her, adding a smile to show that it was ok.

Sarah nodded, "Alright."

"Yay!" Grace smiled and tickled the kitten, "Noah, I wish you weren't allergic."

"Me too," Sarah added and smiled at me.

I shrugged, "Don't worry, I'll survive."

Sarah and Grace continued playing with the cat until Sarah said it was time to go home. The three of us got in the truck and I was halfway out of the parking lot when I first sneezed.

"Puck," Sarah whispered, "Do I need to drive?"

I shook my head and sneezed again, "I'm fine."

"No your not," Grace stated while looking out the window.

I glared at her through the rearview mirror, "I'm fine Grace."

Sarah put her hand on top of mine, "I'll drive."

"I'm fine," I sneezed again.

Sarah sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. Grace's soft voice was singing along to the radio, not that I could hear it over my sneezes.

I pulled up to the house and quickly went in to take something.

"What's wrong with your face?" Finn asked while following me to the kitchen.

"Nothing," I muttered through a sneeze.

"It's all red and splotchy," Finn observed.

"Me and Sarah were petting a cat then when we got in the car, his allergies started working," Grace said and sat at the table.

I glared at her over my shoulder, "Would you just be quiet?"

I went through the bin of medicine in the cabinet to try and find something.

Sarah's arm went through mine, "This might work," she pointed towards a bottle.

I picked it up, "Yeah," sneeze, "I guess."

"Who is sneezing so loudly?" Kurt asked and walked in.

"Noah's sick," Grace smiled.

Kurt nodded, but stopped a few feet away from me, "You have a rash on your neck."

"I know," I groaned.

"What's going on?" Ms. Carole walked in with Burt.

"Noah's allergic to cats," Grace told her.

"Thank you, Grace," I sneezed.

"When did you see a cat?" Burt questioned and sat next to Grace.

"We went to the pet store," Sarah said, "I am so sorry Puck, I had no idea."

"It's fine," I sneezed again.

Finn passed me a glass of water, "Here."

I nodded and downed the pills, "Thanks."

"Sarah, Grace, how about you two go take a shower and change your clothes?" Ms. Carole suggested.

The girls nodded and left. I sat down at the table and finished the water. Kurt left to call Blaine or something. Burt said something about having to finish up some bills at the tire shop. Which left me, Finn, and Ms. Carole alone.

"Do you need anything?" Ms. Carole asked softly and ran a hand over my head.

I shook my head, "No."

"You're allergic to cats? How come you never told us?" Finn asked from where he was leaning against the sink.

"It never came up," I muttered before sneezing again.

"Is it in your car?" Ms. Carole asked.

"Probably," I groaned, "I'll go clean it."

I stood to leave, but Ms. Carole pushed me back down, "I'll take it to the tire shop and maybe someone can clean it there."

"Thanks," I said quietly and watched Ms. Carole leave.

"What'd you and Sarah do?" Finn sat across from me.

I shrugged, "Got breakfast, went to the mall, bowling, picked up Grace and went to the pet store."

Finn glanced at the clock, "Did you eat lunch?"

I shook my head, "We were going to, but then I figured we should come home so it wouldn't hit me too bad."

"I think Kurt put some leftover salad in the fridge," Finn said absentmindedly. I raised my eyebrows and Finn laughed, "I know, I figured I'd at least offer it up."

I laughed and stood to go through the cupboards to find something, "Did you guys do anything?"

"No, just stayed here," Finn told me.

I nodded, "Call Rachel," I grabbed the bread and headed towards the fridge to pull out some stuff to make a sandwich.

"I probably should," Finn muttered.

"She doesn't want you to move to L.A., does she?" I asked.

"Nope, she wants Broadway," Finn said quietly.

"Yeah, Sarah doesn't want me to move to L.A. either," I said as I finished my sandwich.

Finn looked up, "Why? She's not going to college for another two years."

"That's not the point, she doesn't want me to leave her," I tried to tell him as much as possible without saying the full reason why Sarah didn't want me to go.

Finn stared at me and I knew the wheels were spinning in his head, "I wonder why."

I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich, "Maybe she's afraid I won't come back."

"Will you?" Finn asked.

"Of course, it would just be for the summer," I said.

Finn nodded and looked down at the table, "Don't hurt her."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't hurt Sarah," Finn repeated and looked up at me.

"I would never dare, you know that," I told him.

"Just beware, don't hurt her," Finn said for a third time.

I was about to defend myself another time when Sarah herself walked in, "Hey guys," she kissed the side of my head, "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing," Finn smiled.

I stared at him, he was just practically threatening to kill me and now he's all happy. What the heck?

Sarah started spreading peanut butter on some bread, "Really? Because before I walked in, I heard what sounded like a threat." I chuckled at Finn's red face. Sarah turned around and grinned, "Don't worry, he knows that if he hurts me, he's a dead man," she came with her sandwich and sat next to me.

Now was my turn to turn red because I knew it was true.

Finn reached over and grabbed a chip off of Sarah's plate, "Just standing up for you, sis."

Sarah snatched her food back, "I can take care of myself, Finn, you know that."

"Both of you, don't worry, I'm not letting go anytime soon," I said.

Sarah smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Good, cause I'm not ready to let you."

Finn stood up, "Ok, I'm guessing this is going to get a little gross."

Sarah and I laughed, "Whatever, just call your girlfriend," I told him.

Finn chuckled and waved his hand, "See you guys later."

Sarah stood too, "Come on," she put her hand out.

I stared at it, "Where are we going?"

"My room, come on," Sarah smiled and grabbed my hand, urging me to my feet.

I laughed, but followed her down the hall into her room.

Sarah automatically closed the door behind me and locked it before pushing me onto her bed, "Ready?"

"For what?" I laughed.

Sarah sat gently on my stomach with a leg on each side, "I don't think we've made out in a really long time."

I chuckled, "And you want to?"

Sarah slid down my chest, "Maybe we could do some other stuff too."

I flipped her over, "Let's start off slow, your family's in the house."

"Didn't you see me lock my door? It's not like anyone is going to walk in on anything," her hands went to unbutton my shirt.

I groaned, "Sarah, slow down."

She lifted her head and caught my mouth in hers, "Please," she whispered against my lips.

I groaned again, "Maybe."

"That's all I need," Sarah smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke with a start from a dreamless sleep to Sarah's fist hitting my bare stomach. I glanced at the clock to see it was half past midnight. I groaned and rolled away from Sarah's thrashing arms.

"Noah...help," Sarah whimpered in her sleep.

I turned back to face her, "Sarah."

"No, no, no...please," Sarah was rolling around with her legs and arms going everywhere.

"Sarah!" I sat up and grabbed her arms, keeping them at her sides, "Wake up!"

"Stop!" Sarah screamed, "Noah! Help!"

"Sarah! Wake up!" I yelled over her screams.

The door flew open and the lights flicked on. Ms. Carole and Burt came running in, "What's going on?" Ms. Carole asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed and held tighter onto Sarah's arms, only to let go when one of her legs found its way between my own, "Sarah," I breathed out in pain.

"Make it stop!" Sarah screamed.

"I'll go get her some water," Burt said and left the room.

"Sarah, sweetie, wake up," Ms. Carole encouraged and sat next to me.

Sarah yelled again before her bright blue eyes popped open, "Noah, where are you?"

"I'm right here," I helped her sit up, "It's ok, I'm right here," I held her against my chest to calm her whimpers.

Ms. Carole ran her hand up her daughter's back, "Shh, Sarah we're right here."

Burt came back in with the water, "Here, drink this."

Sarah turned away from me and grabbed the water, "Thanks," she croaked.

"Do you need anything else?" Ms. Carole asked.

Sarah shook her head, "Can we all just go back to sleep?"

"Sure," Ms. Carole stood and her and Burt left the room, closing the door and shutting off the lights.

Sarah and I stayed sitting up in the bed, "Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"They were going to hurt me," Sarah cried against my chest.

"Who?"

"The doctor."

I sighed and leaned back with Sarah still in my arms, "I'm going to be right there, I promise they won't hurt you."

"But what if they have to in order to see the baby?" Sarah asked.

I didn't know the answer to that. I never went with Quinn. Quinn. She could talk to Sarah, but that would mean telling Quinn and I didn't know who Sarah wanted to tell. I ran my hand up Sarah's back, "What if you hold my hand and I promise not to complain about how hard you squeeze?"

Sarah laughed and I smiled at the sound, "You promise?" Sarah giggled.

"Yeah, I promise," I chuckled.

Sarah adjusted so she was more comfortable on top of me, "I'm still scared."

"I know," I whispered, "But it's all for that amazing little baby inside you."

Sarah sighed and wiped the tears from her face and my chest, "Ok, but you have to be right there the whole time and we can get some sort of food after."

I laughed, "Deal."

We stayed quiet for a little while and I was convinced Sarah was asleep when her hand trailed up my arm and started doodling imaginary pictures on it.

"Noah?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I curled my hand in her hair, "It's no problem, just doing my job."

I felt Sarah smile against me. Her eyelashes brushed against my skin as her eyes closed. I carefully moved into a more comfortable position and closed my own eyes to go to sleep. Sarah's breathing slowed and her grip on my stomach loosened along with her hand on my arm falling to the side. I tightened my hold around Sarah's waist before falling asleep myself.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I don't know where like half of this stuff came from, it just happened. I'm running low on ideas and could use some more. I can't believe Glee's done this week! This season was amazing! I was seriously in tears on Tuesday during Props. The fight and just everything after it was so, so, so good! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks! And I don't know if I'll do that, I might, but I'm not sure._

_raem9898 - That might be her name, I haven't fully decided yet. And I can't wait either for when she comes!_

_KurtHummelChrisColferlover - Thank you! And thanks for all the alerts you set! My email inbox was full of messages saying everything you did!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have heard that. I was so confused on what they were talking about, but it seemed like they were talking about having a baby.**_

_**Someone else may or may not find out about the baby!**_


	50. Hazel Eyed Monster

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck went out on a date together. Puck realized the whole pregnancy thing is scaring Sarah more than she let on. The two picked up Grace and went to the pet store where Sarah found out Puck's allergic to cats. Finn and Puck talked about how neither of their girlfriends want them to leave for L.A.. Sarah woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about going to her first doctor's appointment. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Hazel Eyed Monster_

**Grace's Point of View**

I woke up with a cough and glanced around my lilac room. The windows were open and someone was moving around near my closet.

"Good morning," I greeted, yet it came out all scratchy and deep.

The person spun around, "You're awake," Ms. Carole said softly, "I was wondering when you'd be up."

"What time is it?" I sat up and coughed again.

"A little after ten. Sweetie, are you ok?" Ms. Carole came and sat on my bed.

I shook my head, "My throat hurts. And my head."

Ms. Carole put a hand on my forehead, "Oh, you're really warm. Let me go get the thermometer. I'll be right back," she stood to leave.

I coughed and leaned back against my pillows, "Where's Noah?"

Ms. Carole turned around, "He took Sarah out about ten minutes ago."

I felt tears spring to my eyes, "I want him here."

"I know, but how about I bring the phone back with me and you can call him after I take your temperature?" Ms. Carole suggested.

I nodded and pulled my blankets up to my chin. Ms. Carole came back a minute later with some orange juice, the thermometer, and the phone. After taking my temperature, 102.3, and telling me to drink the juice, Ms. Carole left to finish the laundry and I called Noah.

"Hello?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"Noah," I started before coughing again, my nose started running and my eyes watered from it.

"Gracie? What's wrong?" Noah asked. I could hear talking in the background and the sound of a tv.

"I'm sick and want you here," I cried even though it made the pain in my throat worse.

"Oh, Gracie, I wish I could be there, but I'm doing something with Sarah right now and need to be here. I'll be home in probably an hour or so," Noah said softly.

I cried harder, "Please."

"I'm so sorry, you know I'd be there if I could," Noah told me.

"Where are you?" my voice was getting really scratchy and was starting to hurt even more.

"I'm...Grace, I'll be home in an hour and I'll bring you a slurpee. Ok?"

I whimpered, "Cherry and watermelon."

Noah chuckled, "Ok, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I sighed and settled back in my pillows, "Is Sarah with you?"

"Yup, she's right here," I heard Noah move the phone away from him, "Say hi to Grace," his voice came.

"Hi, Gracie," Sarah's voice sounded, it seemed like she was nervous or something.

"Hi, Sarah," I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

There was movement again, "Are you going to be ok?" Noah asked.

I nodded then realized he couldn't see, "Yes, especially when you get here."

"I'm going to try-" Noah stopped talking and in the background I could hear someone ask for Sarah Hudson.

"Noah?" I asked.

"Grace, I gotta go, I promise I'll be home in an hour. Bye," the call ended.

I stared at the screen before dropping the phone on my blankets. It wasn't fair. Sarah takes up all of Noah's time and the one time I really need him, she takes him away from me. I started crying again, but stopped when it started to hurt really badly.

My door slowly opened and Kurt walked through, "Hi, Gracie."

"Hi, Kurt," I croaked.

Kurt laughed and came to sit on my bed, "Carole says you're sick."

I nodded, "My throat hurts and I have a cough," as if to prove my point, I started having a coughing fit.

Kurt rubbed my back to help, "You really are sick."

"It hurts," I complained.

"I bet," Kurt nodded, "Scoot over." I did as he said and Kurt slid on top of my bed with his back against the pillows, "There we go."

I giggled and put my head on his shoulder, "Noah's not here," I stated.

"I know. Is that who you were talking to?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, "He's with Sarah and it's not fair."

"How come?"

"She hogs him."

Kurt laughed and gave me a one armed hug, "You are so cute."

I put my head up and looked at him, "They just went out yesterday and see each other in school all the time. They even sleep in the same bed. I need to see him too."

Kurt brushed my hair out of my face, "How about for the time being, I be your brother?"

I laughed at the thought of Kurt acting like Noah or Noah acting like Kurt, "Are you going to shave your head and call me monster?"

Kurt laughed, "No, but I can act like a brother to you."

"You already do," I told him with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, "Want to play cards or something?"

I nodded, "Go fish! I'm really good at that game."

Kurt laughed, "Then go fish it is."

The door opened again, but this time Finn walked through, "Is there a party in here that I wasn't invited to?"

"Yup!" I smiled, "We're going to play cards. Wanna play?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

An hour and a half later, I was coughing with tears streaming down my face, but only because I was laughing so hard. Finn and Kurt were fun separately, together they were a blast. The three of us were on my bed in a circle with the cards in the center. Kurt and Finn had changed into pajamas or sweats to be more comfortable with me.

"Alright, who's ready for some Uno?" Finn asked.

I nodded and Kurt said, "Bring it!"

I laughed again and rolled on my side into Kurt's lap. He laughed and brushed my hair out of my face, "I need to put your hair in a ponytail."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "No thanks," I coughed.

Finn started dealing the cards, "The game is Uno. You get seven cards-"

"We know how to play, Finn," I giggled.

"I was just making sure, Grace," Finn smiled.

My door flew open and Noah ran threw with a slurpee in his hand, "Grace! I am so, so sorry! It took longer than I thought then traffic was bad and it's only noon-"

"It's fine, Finn and Kurt have been keeping me company," I smiled and cut him off.

"Yup, we've been having fun," Finn told Noah.

Noah nodded slowly and sat next to me, "I got your slurpee."

"I see," I took it from him, "Thanks."

Noah put his hand on my forehead, "You feel hot, maybe you should sleep or at least calm down."

"Her temperature's actually gone down a degree since she woke up," Kurt said while looking at his cards, "She was at 101.4 when we checked about," he glanced at the clock, "45 minutes ago."

"Oh," Noah's hand fell onto my leg, "Are you feeling better?"

I shrugged, "I still have a cough-"

"Which is extremely annoying," Finn muttered.

I laughed and continued, "And my throat is still pretty sore and my head hurts a little, but I'm ok."

Noah nodded, "Alright," his voice was quiet and he looked sort of upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Noah gave a smile, "Just a little worried for you, that's all."

I gave him a hug, "Don't worry, Ms. Carole says I'll be better either tomorrow or the day after."

Noah chuckled, "Ok, well I'll leave you guys to your cards," he stood from the bed, "Call me if you need anything."

"Gottcha," Finn said, "Will do."

Noah rolled his eyes, "I was talking to my sister, but whatever," he left the room and shut the door after him.

"I have to go to the bathroom before we start," I said and stood from my bed, "I'll be right back."

Kurt and Finn nodded, so I left. I saw Noah go in Sarah's room and was just going to continue my way down the bathroom when I heard my name.

"How's Grace?" Sarah asked.

"Good, I feel so-" Noah shut the door and I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence.

I suddenly didn't feel like I needed to go to the bathroom anymore. I moved towards Sarah's door and stood outside of it to listen in.

"-It's like I'm some crap of a brother," I heard Noah finish.

"Grace knows you love her. She practically worships the ground you walk on," Sarah reassured.

I felt a blush rise in my face, it was true. I loved Noah more than anything, he's my hero.

Noah chuckled, "Yeah, she really does."

"Don't feel bad about not being there when she woke up. I'm sure if she knew what we were doing, she'd understand."

"I don't feel bad about not being there, I feel bad that Kurt and Finn took over my spot. I should be in there playing cards with her and patting her back when she has a coughing fit, not two people that aren't related to her."

I wanted to tell Noah that it's ok, that I still love him, that Finn and Kurt were fun, but he was the best.

"Then go in there and be with her."

"Maybe in a few minutes, right now we need to talk about everything Dr. Ashton told us."

Doctor? Why did they talk to a doctor?

"She was really nice and made everything so much easier."

"You didn't even squeeze my hand that hard."

The two of them laughed, but I didn't get it. Was Sarah sick? Did she have to get a shot?

"January 14. Wow."

"It seems so far away, but it's gonna go by fast."

What was on January 14?

"Too bad she can't tell us whether or not it's a boy or a girl yet."

"Or how many. I need to know how much money I need to make."

They know that Ms. Carole's having a girl, but only one. Did they forget that? What does January 14 mean? Ms. Carole said her baby will be here in late September.

"Puck, don't worry, we're going to be fine. The next eight months, and probably the first few of the baby's life, are going to be hard and tight with money, but Mom and Burt are going to be right there the whole time. They'll want to help and we can let them, but we'll promise to pay them back. Noah, the most important thing is that we love this baby no matter what. I realize that now after this morning. Please promise me that you can do that, love our baby no matter what."

"I promise. I also promise to love you no matter what. I'm going to be there every single day, second, diaper, doctor's appointment, whatever; I promise."

I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have heard that. I was so confused on what they were talking about, but it seemed like they were talking about having a baby. Was Sarah pregnant?

"Grace, what are you doing?" Kurt stuck his head out my door, "Come on, we're ready to start."

I slowly nodded, "Ok."

I went in my room and sat next to Kurt, but really wasn't paying attention. Sarah's going to have a baby? Noah's going to have _another_ baby? This is crazy.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Grace, how about you go to bed and get some rest? We don't want you to be so sick you have to miss school," Ms. Carole told me.

I sat up from the couch with a groan, "Ok. Can I go say good night to Noah first?"

Ms. Carole smiled, "Of course, I'll meet you in your room in a little bit."

I nodded and left to go to the boys' room. I saw Sarah was in her's, so I hurried up the stairs to talk to Noah by himself. Noah was sitting at his desk and there was no one else in there.

"Noah?" I walked slowly in the room, suddenly nervous about what I wanted to talk to him about.

He turned around, "Hey Grace! Feeling better?"

"A little," I walked towards his bed and sat on it.

Noah came and sat next to me, "What's up?"

"You're the best brother in the world," I blurted out. The blush rose in my cheeks and I looked down at my feet.

Noah chuckled and pulled me close against him, "Thanks. You're an awesome sister."

"Where do babies come from?" I asked softly. I thought the answer was when two people really love each other one is put in the mom, but now that Sarah's pregnant and the whole Beth thing, I'm not sure anymore.

"What?" Noah choked out, "Why do you want to know that?"

I bit my lip, "Because Sarah's pregnant."

Noah stood up and started walking around the room. I could hear him breathing heavily. He kept running his hand over his face and muttering. It sounded like, "No, she doesn't know, it's just a guess, no, nope, doesn't know."

I watched him for a minute before standing up and grabbing his hand, "Noah? Are you ok?"

"Grace, I need you to talk to me. Can you do that? Can you talk to me?" Noah asked while dragging me back to his bed.

"I'm not stupid," I told him and sat down.

"I know, you're very smart, which scares me," Noah knelt down in front of me.

"Why?" I asked, "What's scary about being smart?"

"You know a lot of stuff, don't you?"

I nodded, "But I didn't guess on Sarah being pregnant. I heard you guys talking."

Noah's face paled and his head went down on my knee, "Oh my God," he whispered.

I gently put my hand on his head and down his mohawk, "Noah, you're scared."

He looked up with a small smile on his face, "See, too smart."

I smiled back, but then it faded, "Are you going to get in trouble again?"

Noah ran a hand down my hair, "You still remember that, huh?"

I nodded, "At least Mom didn't hurt you that time."

Noah chuckled, but it wasn't funny, "Yeah, at least she didn't hurt me."

"So will you?" I asked.

"I don't know," Noah said softly.

A small cry slipped from my lips and I bent down to hug Noah tightly, "I don't want to leave."

"Shh, you won't have to leave," Noah whispered in my ear. He carefully stood with me in his arms and sat on his bed, "It's alright."

I shook my head and buried my face in his neck, "What if Mr. Burt kicks you out? Then you'll have to leave and they'll hate me."

Noah started rocking me back and forth, "What happened isn't your fault, they'll still love you."

I cried harder, "I can't stay here without you."

I heard Noah sigh, "Let's just wait and see what happens, ok?"

I nodded, "Fine. But we'll always be together, right?"

"Of course," Noah whispered.

My tears started to dry against Noah's shirt, but I became really tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open and the way Noah was holding me was really comfortable.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I heard Grace's breathing slow and she started snoring softly against my shoulder. I carefully stood up to go put her in her bed. I was about to go down the stairs when Finn started coming up. I moved to the side to wait for him to pass.

"Here, I'll take her," Finn put his hands out.

I shook my head, "She's my sister, I can take care of her," I started walking past him.

"Hey, wait," Finn put his arm out and I stopped, "You're doing a good job with her. She worships you, couldn't stop talking about you at times earlier, it got a little annoying."

I smirked and readjusted Grace, "Thanks. You're not too bad with your own sister either."

"I'll, uh, let you go then, put her to bed," Finn stepped forward slightly and put a hand on Grace's back, "Night, kid."

I turned around and carefully walked down the stairs. Once in Grace's room, it was sort of hard to hold her in one arm and pull back the covers, but I was able to. I pulled the blankets over my sister's sleeping body, "Goodnight Gracie."

Grace's eyes fluttered open, "Goodnight Noah."

I chuckled, "Did I wake you up?"

Grace shook her head softly and coughed a little, "No, I just woke up."

I smiled, "Get some sleep, you don't want to miss school tomorrow, do you?"

Grace shook her head again, "No," she started coughing really hard.

I helped her sit up and patted/rubbed her back, "You ok?" I asked when she finished.

Grace nodded and laid back, "Thank you."

I put a soft kiss on her forehead, "You're welcome."

Grace closed her eyes and I heard her start snoring again within seconds. I stood and turned to leave only to see Sarah leaning against the doorway.

"I couldn't help but picture you putting our little girl, or even boy maybe, to sleep. It was really sweet," Sarah said softly with a smile.

I walked over to her and held her waist lightly, "Did you see anything you liked?"

Sarah nodded and stood on her tiptoes to put a kiss on my lips, "It made me realize that you're going to be a great dad," she whispered in my ear.

I held her close against me, "Thanks, that really means a lot Sarah."

"Anytime Noah," she muttered against my chest.

I picked her up and held her like how I was carrying Grace just minutes ago, "Want me to put you to bed, too?"

Sarah giggled, "Yes, please."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Kinda short and not a lot of Sarah, but now Grace knows and I thought it was cute. What did you think? I'm running out of ideas! I need suggestions! Ahh! I can't believe that it's over! It feels like season three just started. I don't know if I like how they ended things, but I loved the Puck and Quinn part. Oh my gosh, my birthday is this Friday and I am so excited! Thought I'd share that. Can you believe that this is CHAPTER 50! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love them all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks for all the support!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks! I've always wanted a big brother, so I've sort of put some of what I've always wanted into them._

_raem9898 - I have to admit, I hate going to doctors so some of that kinda came out while I was typing. I could see them with a dog too, but I have him just allergic to cats so they could still get one. It was pretty sad seeing Rachel leave and all the goodbye songs._

_REDROBINS007 - Hi! Thank you! I know how the whole glee club's going to find out, which is sort of by surprise, but I'm not sure if that's when I want Finn to find out too or if he'll find out some time differently. I hope this is soon enough of an update!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. It never really did fully sink in how alone I was going to be next year until now.**_

_**I'm sorry, but I'm sort of skipping Saturday Night Glee-ver. There really wasn't a lot that I thought I could use. It was a good episode though. So next chapter is a mix of that episode and Dance With Somebody. **_


	51. Looking Forward

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Grace got sick and wanted Puck, only to find out he was out again with Sarah. She became upset, but was comforted by Kurt and Finn who kept her company. Puck returned to see Grace, Kurt, and Finn laughing and having fun. He felt bad that he wasn't the one taking care of his sick sister. Grace overheard Sarah and Puck talking about the doctor's appointment they went to. She realized that Sarah is pregnant. Grace talked to Puck about who assured her she was going to be ok, nothing would happen to her. Sarah saw Puck put Grace to bed and knew he was going to be a great dad someday. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Looking Forward_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck's hand went up and down my thigh while we waited for the bell to ring signaling the end of Spanish.

I sighed, "Stop," I half giggled/half scolded, "Something bad is going to happen."

Puck laughed and kissed my temple, "You are so cute."

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed his chest, "Shut up."

Puck laughed again and softly pinched my side, "We have Glee today, right?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"Maybe I'll leave early to go pick up Grace from school. I don't like her being in school when she has a cold," Puck muttered, more to himself than to me.

I ran a hand down his arm, "Stop beating yourself up over not being there for her the other day, she understands."

Puck had told me in the car the other day on the way to school that Grace knew what was happening. He said she was scared that Mom and Burt were going to hate her. I talked to her about the whole thing and promised her she will always be welcome here, no matter what mistakes Puck and I have made.

"I know, but I still feel like crap for it," Puck mumbled.

"It's alright," I whispered and squeezed his shoulder.

Puck opened his mouth to answer, but Mr. Martinez came up to us, "Puck, I need to talk to you."

Puck glanced between me and our teacher, "Ok, shoot."

Mr. Martinez chuckled, "Alright, we can talk here I guess. Anyways, you're the only senior in this class and I just wanted to talk about some final stuff before you graduate."

"He doesn't graduate for another month," I interrupted.

Mr. Martinez nodded, "Yes, but I just wanted to go over what he'll need to know for the final that he's taking in a few weeks."

"I have to take a final?" Puck asked.

The bell rang and everyone else started leaving. I stood up, "I'm gonna get going. I'll see you in lunch."

Puck nodded and turned back to our teacher, "Are you sure I have to take a final?"

I held back a laugh and left the room. I went to my locker which I promptly opened to grab my math books. I smiled lightly at the pictures on the door. I was really lucky to have to an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful family.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laughed with Quinn and Joe while Puck played with my fingers on the other side of us. We were in the choir room waiting for glee to start, apparently Mr. Schue had a new assignment for us.

Mr. Schue walked in and started talking about saying goodbye to Whitney Houston and to the seniors. I had pretty much tuned out until the second part. I glanced at Puck who had dropped my hand and was paying a lot of attention to our choir director. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rachel, Finn, and Kurt all nodding along. Quinn and Santana. Mike and Mercedes. They were all seniors. They were leaving. They weren't going to be at McKinley anymore. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. It never really did fully sink in how alone I was going to be next year until now.

I quickly stood from my chair, "I have to go."

Mr. Schue stopped talking and stared at me. I could feel everyone else's eyes on me as well.

Puck reached up and grabbed my hand, "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I have to go," I repeated and tugged away.

I left the room in a rush. I have no idea where I'm going. The tears in my eyes were starting to burn. I hastily wiped them and blinked. I had made it to Ms. Pillsbury's office. She was sitting at her desk and I could tell she was trying not to pay too much attention to me. I quickly pushed open the door and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hi Sarah," Ms. Pillsbury greeted.

"Hi," I choked out as a tear leaked from my eye.

Ms. Pillsbury passed me some tissues, "I was wondering when you would come in."

A short laugh escaped my lips, "I probably would have come eventually, but Mr. Schue just sped the process right up."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled, "What was he talking about?"

"Letting go or something like that," I answered and wiped my eyes again.

She nodded, "How are you doing in that department?"

A fresh round of tears came out, "Terrible. It never occurred to me until now that Puck was a senior. That my brother was graduating. That my step-brother and the girl I consider a sister are going to New York."

"Where are Puck and Finn going?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Finn said something about going to New York and an actor school, but I know that's not going to happen. Finn can't be an actor, it's just not him. Puck...," I drifted off and thought about it, he never really did say what he was going to do, well there was L.A. but that was one time and he hadn't said it again, "I'm not really sure."

"Do you think he'll stay here?"

I shrugged, "Over the summer? I don't know. When school starts, he will definitely be right here with me."

"Did he tell you that?"

I shook my head, "Not in exact words, I just know. He knows too. He needs to be here with us."

"Who's us?"

My breath hitched in my throat. I searched my brain to come up with an answer to that, "Me and Grace, his sister. Probably Beth, too."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded, but I could tell that she noticed I took a little too long to answer that question, "Is everything ok now? With the living arrangements and everything?"

I laughed lightly, "Him and Grace moved in months ago. Mom and Burt are trying their hardest to legally adopt Grace. We even moved houses with them, as in Grace has her own room and Puck lives upstairs with Finn and Kurt."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled, "I just wanted to make sure. So he'll still live with you guys if he leaves and then comes back?"

I nodded and smiled, "It's fun."

"You two are being safe, right?"

I swallowed and blinked. There really was no reason to be safe now. What could happen, did happen and we accepted that, sort of. "Of course," I lied with a smile.

"What will you miss the most?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, changing the subject back to the earlier one.

"Seeing them everyday in school, especially Puck. He always makes sure I'm happy and safe and stuff," I said softly.

There was a knock on the door, so Ms. Pillsbury and I turned to see Rachel and Santana standing there.

Ms. Pillsbury motioned for them to come in, "Hi girls," she greeted, "What are you two doing here?"

"Puck and Finn sent us," Santana answered with a glance at me.

I looked down at the ground and blushed, of course they did.

"We can take it from here, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel smiled.

"Is that ok Sarah?" the guidance counselor asked.

I nodded and stood, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ms. Pillsbury smiled.

I followed Rachel and Santana out to the football field. We sat on the bleachers for a minute before Santana broke the silence.

"What was with the walk out?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I guess it finally occurred to me that you guys are all seniors."

Rachel pulled me in for a hug, "It's ok, everyone gets the feeling."

"I'm going to miss everyone so much and am going to be alone," I cried.

Santana moved closer, "We'll all still keep in touch and Finn's your brother."

"Noah loves you," Rachel added.

"It won't be the same," I whimpered, "Who's going to help me clean up after getting slushied?"

Rachel and Santana laughed, "I'm sure Tina or Blaine will help you," Santana said.

"What about at lunch? Puck's not going to be there," I argued.

"You could sit with the other glee members," Rachel suggested.

"You're not going to be left alone, kid, I promise," Santana smiled.

I hugged them close, "Thanks."

"We should do a song," Rachel announced.

Santana and I exchanged a look and laughed.

"Not right now," Rachel laughed, "I mean for the assignment."

The three of us thought for a moment on a Whitney Houston song we could sing.

"_So Emotional_," I finally said with a smile.

Santana and Rachel smiled, "We have to start practicing," Rachel nodded.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Santana and Rachel hugged each side of me once the song finished. They ran over to Brittany and Finn and hugged them.

Puck stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "That was amazing," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled, "Thank you."

I felt Puck's hand rub a soft circle on my stomach before backing away. He winked and pulled me over to our seats.

Blaine smiled at me and waved, "Nice job," he mouthed.

"Thanks," I mouthed back.

Mr. Schue finished clapping and stood in front of the room, "Alright! That was great! Anyone else want to sing?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"So I was thinking that we start planning the graduation party," Mom announced during dinner that night.

I stared down at my burger and tried to fight through the lump in my throat to eat it. I could feel Puck's eyes boring into the top of my head from where he was sitting across from me.

"We're having it here, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Burt answered.

"Sarah, can you pass the salt please?" Grace asked.

I cleared my throat and looked up, "Sure," I passed it to her.

"Thank you," Grace carefully shook the salt over her french fries.

"Are the three of us having the same party?" Finn asked through his food.

Mom passed Finn a napkin, "Yes, it makes no sense to have three different parties."

"You don't have to have one for me," Puck said quietly.

Everyone turned towards him.

"You're part of this family, so of course you'll be part of the party," Burt told him.

"Noah, graduating from high school is a big deal, you deserve a party," Mom added.

"I know, it's just...Finn and Kurt actually live here and I don't...well, I do, but-" Puck struggled to put a sentence together.

"Why don't you want to have a party?" Kurt asked. I could see a small bit of shock covering his face.

Puck shrugged, "I don't need one."

"Please Noah, I really want a party," Grace pleaded.

Puck chuckled, "Grace, I'm sure you can be part of Finn and Kurt's party."

"And your's," Mom said, "We're throwing you all a party and that's final."

Puck stared down at his half eaten burger and stayed quiet. I watched him and tried to figure out why he wouldn't want a graduation party. I bit into my burger before dropping it on my plate. I started gagging and reached for my milk to rinse the taste of pickle from my mouth. The table turned to look towards me instead of Puck.

Finn clapped me on my back, "You ok?"

I shook my head and pushed away from the table. I ran down the hall towards the bathroom and quickly shut the door. I threw up the bit of burger that I did manage to eat before the door was thrown open.

"Sarah, what happened?" Puck came over and kneeled next to me. His cool fingers brushed against my neck as he grabbed my hair.

"I guess I can't have pickles anymore," I muttered and stood up.

Puck's hands held tightly onto my waist while I walked to the sink, "Didn't you say they smelt weird anyways before you put them on your burger?"

I nodded and reached for my toothbrush, "Should have listened to my gut."

Puck waited for me to finish brushing my teeth before he pulled me against his chest in a hug, "So our baby doesn't like Italian dressing and pickles?"

I grimaced, but laughed, "Nope."

"Great, we're never going to have sandwiches," Puck said angrily with a hint of sarcasm.

I laughed harder and backed away, "I don't know how to answer that, besides the fact that the baby could still like the foods later."

Puck shrugged with a smile, "Come on, it's our turn to clear the table and your family's gonna start wondering what happened."

I took his hand and followed him to the kitchen. We stopped at the sight. Mom and Burt were standing on one side of the table, Mom with her hands on her hips and Burt with his arms crossed, while Grace sat at the other side with a red face.

"What's going on?" Puck asked slowly.

I silently prayed that Grace didn't say anything about me being pregnant.

"When you two left the room, Grace muttered something that sounded strangely like 'The baby must not like burgers,'" Mom said while still staring at Grace.

I leaned into Puck's side and tried to stifle my groan.

"Any idea what that means?" Burt asked us.

Puck and I shook our heads.

"Grace?" Mom prompted.

"I'm sorry," Grace mumbled, "I didn't mean anything."

"Really?" Mom asked, "Then why'd you say it?"

Grace shrugged.

"Is Sarah pregnant?" Mom added in.

Puck's hand tightened around my waist. I felt like I was going to faint. We waited for Grace to answer.

"No," she lied, "Well...at least not that I know of."

"Grace," Mom stared at her.

"I don't think she's pregnant!" Grace yelled.

I winced and leaned farther into Puck's side. If we weren't going to get in trouble, Grace sure was.

"Grace, calm down," Mom said slowly.

"You keep asking me if Sarah's pregnant! Stop!" Grace huffed.

"How about you take a minute to yourself in your room?" Burt suggested.

"Fine! But just so you know, maybe next time you should be asking Sarah if she's pregnant and not me!" Grace stood from her chair, which slammed backwards, and marched off to her room. We could hear her door slam and the walls shake from the pressure.

"I'm sorry," Puck said, "I'll pay for whatever damage she does."

"No, it's fine, she's only ten," Burt told him and sat down, "The four of us need to have an adult conversation now, though."

Mom waited for me and Puck to sit down before doing so herself, "Why would Grace think that 'the baby doesn't like burgers?'"

I shrugged, "Like Burt said, she's ten."

"She does have a big imagination," Puck added.

"Sarah, tell the truth," Mom scolded.

"Grace is ten, that is the truth," I stated.

Mom raised her eyebrows, "You know what I mean. Are you pregnant?"

"No," I answered.

"Puck?" Burt asked.

Puck squeezed my knee, "Sarah is not pregnant," he lied.

Mom and Burt stared at us. We were quiet for a good two minutes. Finally, Mom stood and walked over to the fridge, pulling out her glass of milk left over from dinner. She took a sip and sighed, "I need to know right now what you two do at night."

I blushed and Puck's hold on my knee slipped, "What?" I asked.

"That's a good point, we should know whether or not you actually could get pregnant," Burt said.

"Nothing happens, I swear," Puck stated.

I nodded along, "Honestly, the most that happens is a kiss goodnight, that's all."

Mom and Burt exchanged a glance, "What about at the old house?" Mom asked.

"And on vacation because we're not stupid and know you all changed rooms in Kalahari," Burt added.

"Nothing happened or has happened. Mom, you have to believe me," I pleaded.

"I want to, sweetie, and I do, it's just I can never be too sure," Mom said softly.

"Because of me," Puck looked down at the table.

"No, no, honey, not at all," Mom rushed over and pulled Puck against her.

"No, I get it," Puck pulled away and looked between Mom and Burt, "I had a baby when I was Sarah's age; the whole fact that I'm older than Sarah is probably weird. I know this is kinda strange, but if Beth was sleeping in the same bed as some guy that already had a kid and was two and a half years older than her, I would probably freak out about it too."

Mom and Burt stared at Puck. "You two can finish the dishes then go talk to Grace because she might not be very happy with you right now," Mom finally said.

They left the room and Puck and I waited until we could hear their door close before moving. Puck wrapped his arms around me and let out a sigh of relief. I gave a shaky laugh in his chest.

"Oh my God," I groaned.

Puck stood with me still connected to him, "Come on, before they come back."

I nodded and we started rinsing off the dishes. After a while, Puck flicked some bubbles at me with a laugh.

"Hey," I smiled and threw some back.

Puck laughed and dumped some on my head, "There you go."

My jaw dropped and I pushed Puck back against the counter, "I can't believe you just did that."

Puck smirked and shrugged, "You looked like you needed it."

I reached my hands into the sink and pulled out some more bubbles. Slowly, I stood on my tip-toes and dropped the soap on Puck's hair, "You need some too, then."

Puck smiled and kissed me, problem was I didn't see him reach his hands behind me into the sink. Next thing I knew, a bowl of water and soap was dumped on my head.

That set off a chain of events in us. Water was being poured on each other. The sink sprayer was squirted more than once. The bottle of dish soap was suddenly only half full.

"What is going on in here?"

Puck stopped squirting the soap in my hair and I straightened up from the hold Puck had on me to see Kurt standing in front of us.

"Nothing," Puck answered.

I ran a hand over Puck's hair, "We're doing nothing wrong."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two are so weird."

"You're just jealous that you're not having this much fun," Puck smirked.

Kurt cracked a smile, "Sure, just go get in the shower and rinse off."

We nodded and ran off to the bathroom, bubbles and water flying on the way. I stopped inside the door and closed it in Puck's face, "See you in a few minutes."

I heard Puck laugh before I turned on the shower. I quickly rinsed off the soap and got out of the shower. I stared at my wet clothes on the floor, I couldn't put those back on, so I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. In my closet, I found a pair of Puck's sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts that would do for now. I started brushing out the knots in my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Puck walked in, his own hair newly wet and his t-shirt sticking to his chest, with Grace over his shoulder. Grace was kicking her legs against his chest and pounding her fists on his back.

"Let me down Noah!" she screamed.

"Shut up," Puck said and set her up right, "We need to talk."

"You got me in trouble!" Grace yelled, she turned towards me, "Both of you! I can't just-"

Puck put a firm hand over her mouth and lifted her up again. I followed them into my closet and shut the door as Puck set Grace down.

"Ow," Puck muttered and brought his hand away, "You bit me!"

"Grace," I scolded and walked towards Puck to see small beads of blood forming on the edge of his palm, "Apologize."

"Only when you and Noah apologize for getting me in trouble!" Grace sat on the ground with a huff.

"We're sorry," Puck told her and pulled me down on the ground across from his sister, "But you shouldn't have even said the slightest bit of a thing."

"Grace," I stopped her when she opened her mouth, "I know that this is a big thing that you have to keep secret, but please, please, please do. I don't want my mom or Burt to know yet. Noah and I need to tell them ourselves when we're ready. We need to prove to them that we're not going to mess up and that we'll be good parents."

Grace unfolded her arms and softened, "I didn't mean to say anything, it just slipped."

"I know," I smiled and scooted closer to her, "You just have to be careful."

Grace nodded, "I'm really sorry Sarah. I almost ruined the whole thing," she launched herself at me and started sobbing in my shoulder.

I was shocked, but slowly started rubbing my hand up and down her back and hair, "It's alright."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Grace cried harder.

I started rocking her back and forth, "Shh, it's ok, I know you didn't say it on purpose."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Puck watching with wide eyes, "Oh my God," he whispered.

I turned towards him and narrowed my eyes. He might love Grace, but he's not helping right now.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Puck moved closer and carefully put a hand on Grace's back, "Gracie?"

She looked up and sniffled, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Can you forgive me?"

I smiled and watched Grace think about it, "Sure," she finally said and hugged him.

"Alright, does anyone want ice-cream now?" I asked.

"Yes!" Grace smiled and got up to run out of the closet towards the kitchen.

Puck moved to stand up, but I pulled him back down, "No you don't."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Why don't you want a graduation party?"

Puck groaned and ran a hand over his face, "Enough with the party! Seriously! I just don't want one."

"As soon as you hit 13, you went to every single party that you were invited to. So don't lie to me and say that you don't want a party dedicated to you," I told him and turned his face to look at me.

"Sarah, I don't want a party," Puck said softly.

I shook my head, "Don't lie to me Noah. Why don't you want a party? Did you do something that is jeopardizing your high school career where you won't get a party anyways?"

Puck stared at me, "Come here," he stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs towards his desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly as Puck got on the ground under his bed and pulled out a shoebox.

"Showing you why I don't want a party being planned for me," Puck muttered and shuffled through the papers in the box, "Here," he passed me a handful of papers.

I gave him a look before glancing down at the papers. I felt my mouth go slack when I realized they were old tests and quizzes, each with a grade on the top. _F. D-. F. D+. D. C-. C. D+. B-. C+. B+._ The grades seemed to get better the closer they got to the bottom of the pile. It was as if he had just recently given up in geography.

"Noah," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'm going to graduate," Puck whispered back.

A tear dripped down my face onto the tests, "You...you have to graduate. What happened?"

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. I can't remember the facts and with the baby..."

"You got distracted even more," I finished quietly.

Puck nodded and I looked back down at the quizzes. The date on the first _D+_ was the day after we found out I was pregnant.

"I can't believe this," I cried softly, "I ruined your life!"

"No, Sarah, you didn't," Puck grabbed the papers from my hand and threw them on his bed before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest, "You did not ruin my life."

"I did!" I sobbed into his shoulder, "I got pregnant which distracted you and now you can't graduate! This is all my fault!"

"It is not your fault!" Puck held me at arm's length and brushed my hair from my face, "It's mine, ok, all mine. _I_ got you pregnant, _I_ failed the tests, _I_ threw my future out the window, it's all on _my_ shoulders."

I stared at him and thought my words over carefully, "Please don't believe that your future is over because it's not, it's just starting. We're having a baby. We will always be together. Someday we'll have that perfect life that we dream of. It's not going to be easy, but I swear to God that it's going to be great. So please, please, _please_ don't give up on yourself."

Puck put a hand on my head and curled it against my hair, "I promise I'll make this work for us."

I nodded and curled back in his arms. I carefully wiped my eyes and listened to his heart beat against my ear.

There was a pounding on the stairs and the two of us looked up to see Grace running in, "Finn and I ate the last of the ice-cream last night, so Ms. Carole gave me popsicles instead."

I gave her a small smile and slid off of Puck, "Thanks Grace. Did you grab an orange one?"

Grace smiled and passed one to me, "Of course, I know they're your favorite."

"What about me? What'd you get me?" Puck asked.

Grace passed him a popsicle, "Purple."

"I don't want purple," Puck said, he winked at me quickly to show he was kidding.

Grace's smile fell, "But...but I thought grape's your favorite flavor popsicle."

Puck shook his head, "Nope, it's cherry."

Grace stared down at her hands where there was one last popsicle, "I wanted cherry."

"Please," Puck said softly and looked up at his sister with wide eyes.

"Fine," Grace whispered and passed over her popsicle, "I guess I can just have grape."

"Thank you," Puck smiled and took the cherry, he unwrapped it and slowly brought it towards his mouth.

"Puck," I scolded with a smile and pushed him, "Stop it."

Grace looked up, "What? Why?"

"Grace, your brother's being a jerk and trying to make you cry," I told her.

Grace's mouth dropped and she hit Puck, "You are so mean!"

Puck chuckled and passed back the popsicle while grabbing the other, "Here you go."

"You should say sorry," Grace smiled and sat between me and Puck.

"I'm sorry," Puck laughed and knocked his shoulder against Grace.

"You have to be sorry for a lot of things today," Grace observed.

Puck smirked at me over Grace's head, "Looks like I'm going back to my old ways."

"You better not," I whispered and reached around Grace to squeeze his shoulder.

"Please don't crash the car again," Grace looked up at her brother.

"Trust me, I will not crash the car again," Puck said with a tap of his popsicle to Grace's nose.

Grace giggled and wiped the tip of her nose, "Ok," she leaned into his arm and smiled.

I smiled as I watched the two of them interact. Finn and I were never really _that _close, but we turned out alright in the end. Then again, we also had two parents for the better part of our life, they only had one for most of theirs. Plus their mom hurt them, they were all they had. I put my hand over my still flat stomach and continued eating my orange popsicle, this baby wasn't going to have an easy life, but they were going to be loved so much and no one would be able to change that.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This was a lot in one chapter, like the one of a little while ago, hope you don't mind. Warning now, I'm pretty sure most of the rest of the chapters will be in Sarah's point of view. It's not a bad thing, but it's just because that's how imagined the chapters and came up with the ideas. Sorry for the later update, with Memorial Day weekend and my birthday, plus school's ending so there's a lot of stuff going on there, that I just got caught up in all of it and didn't have any time to write. I hope you don't mind. Did you like Santana in it? I've sort of been on a little Santana/Puck kick the past few weeks and couldn't help but put her in as well. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm welcome to all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_Mads - Thanks! It really was a great birthday! I was actually thinking about keeping the way it ended because I got a few ideas from it, but don't worry, there will still be happy Finchel in the next few chapters that they're in._

_raem9898 - Thank you so much! I was so scared when I started that no one would like it, but now I'm so happy that people like you do and support it so much! So thank you! I know, I might be putting it on a little too thick with their brother/sister stuff, but it just makes me so happy. This chapter might have evened it out though with their small fight._

_stephpb1298 - There wasn't that much Rachel here, but trust me, there's another whole chapter with just the Rachel/Sarah friendship. It might be in the next, but it might be in the one after instead, either one, you can count on a Rachel chapter coming up!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I watched his sleeping body for a second with tears in my eyes. It was like he had completely given up on life and was just going to let its challenges get the better of him.**_

_**I've been waiting to do Choke since it first aired. Don't worry, it's not going to be too sad or anything and might have to be broken up into two chapters.**_


	52. My MIA Boyfriend

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah realized that most of the people she loves are seniors and won't be with her next year. She sang a song with Rachel and Santana to get past the feelings. Puck doesn't want a graduation party planned for him since he may not graduate. Grace almost accidentally told Burt and Carole that Sarah's pregnant, but the young, soon to be parents forgave her. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_My MIA Boyfriend_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I glanced at the wall clock for the fourth time in a minute. Where was Puck? He said he was going to talk to his geography teacher about his grade, but he would get to glee as soon as possible.

"You're going to get a neck twitch if you keep looking at the clock like that," Blaine said in my ear, "Won't be good for your future with the...you know."

I sighed and turned around to face him, "I'm just wondering where my boyfriend is."

Blaine gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed my shoulder, "I know."

At that moment, there was a ring of a guitar and Puck ran in singing _School's Out_. My eyes widened at how scary and unlike him he seemed. Blaine's hand fell from shoulder in shock. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my stomach to try and protect my baby from the scene in front of me. I don't think I've ever seen Puck like this.

The song ended and Puck stared up at us after dropping his guitar to the ground. We all watched his eyes widen and his chest heave before he ran from the room.

"Noah," I choked out and stood from my chair, but it was too late, he was gone.

"What in the world?" "What was that?" "Is he ok?" "Maybe someone should talk to him?" "Was he angry?" "That was scary."

I ignored the words coming from the rest of the glee members and ran from the room, "Noah!" I called. I ran down the hall towards the parking lot, he might be leaving to go home. But when I got to the parking lot, his car wasn't to be seen. "Noah!" I yelled again, "Puck! Where are you?"

I turned and went back into the choir room. Once there, everyone looked up at me.

"Did you find him?" Mercedes asked.

I shook my head.

"Maybe he went home," Kurt suggested.

"I don't know," I muttered and sat in a chair.

"Let's all just calm down and try to focus on working on songs to do for Nationals," Mr. Schue said.

I nodded, but pulled out my phone: _Where are you? ~ Sarah_ I sent to Puck.

Throughout the hour, I was constantly trying to sneak around Mr. Schue and send Puck a text. I was only given a few glares from Mr. Schue, but no one else really seemed to mind, or if they did, they didn't say anything.

Finally, glee was dismissed and I practically ran from the room. I impatiently waited for Finn next to his truck.

"Would you hurry up?" I yelled across the parking lot, "We need to get home!"

"Would you calm down?" Finn yelled back, "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably at home right now, laying on the couch."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Just come on."

Finn nodded and climbed in the driver's side, "He's ok."

I glared at him while climbing in opposite him, "What if something happened with his teacher?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know what he was going to do with his teacher," Finn said while watching the road to find an open spot.

I rolled my eyes, "He was going to ask to sleep with her, he told me."

Finn glanced at me with a look of horror crossing his face, "He told you?"

I shrugged, "Yeah it grossed me out, but if it gets him to graduate, I don't care."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Finn asked.

"Yes it bothers me and I cried myself to sleep over it, but I want him to graduate, so if that means prostituting himself...," I drifted off and stared down at the ground.

"Do I need to punch him?" Finn asked quietly.

I laughed softly and looked up at him, "No, it's ok."

"If he's going to cheat on you-" Finn started.

"He's not going to cheat on me," I said forcefully.

Finn nodded, "Ok."

We were silent the rest of the ride home. As Finn pulled onto our street, I could see that Puck's truck wasn't in the driveway were it usually was parked. I bit my lip and sighed.

"It's alright," Finn whispered.

As the truck stopped in the street, I quickly jumped out and ran into the house, "Is Puck home yet?"

Mom looked up from where she was making dinner, "No, is something wrong?"

"He ran out of glee after singing _School's Out_," I told her and sat down at the table.

"Was it good?" Mom asked.

"Scary," Finn said as he walked in.

I stared down at my phone: _No New Messages._ I tried not to cry, the last time he didn't call me back was because he was sick, but that wasn't the problem this time.

Grace and Burt walked in the kitchen, "Is Noah home? I got an A on my math test," Grace smiled while giving Mom a hug.

"He's not home yet," Finn told her softly.

I got up and went in my room. I slowly sat on my bed and took a few deep breaths. Everything was ok, Puck was going to be fine, he was probably just taking a jog or a drive to clear his head.

I picked up my phone and dialed Puck's number. I whined at the sound of his message signaling Puck not answering his phone.

"Noah, I need to know you're ok. Please call me back, please," I whispered in the phone before ending the message.

"Sarah," Kurt's voice came softly from the other side of my door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Hi," Kurt smiled and walked in.

"Hey," I replied.

"You're really worried about Puck, aren't you?" Kurt asked as he sat on my bed.

I nodded and stared down at my phone.

Kurt gave me a one armed hug, "It's Puck, you know how he is, he's probably off somewhere just taking a moment to himself to reflect on his life."

I pulled back and looked Kurt in the face, "I am pretty sure thatis definitely _not _what he is doing."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, he's probably just getting drunk or something."

My eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean...I mean the old him...well," Kurt stumbled to get his words out.

"It's fine," I shrugged.

Kurt pulled me back against him, "Trust me, it's going to be ok."

I nodded and tried to believe him.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Where's Noah?" Grace cried into Finn's shoulder.

"I don't know," Finn whispered.

I blinked back tears and glanced at the clock on my phone, 9:45; about seven hours sense anyone has last seen Puck.

Mom was going through her phone book and calling anyone that she thought my have seen or heard from Puck. Burt was talking to the police and trying to find out what to do. Kurt was calling everyone in glee to see what they knew. Finn was trying to keep Grace calm. I was just sitting on the couch trying not to cry while waiting for any sign of my boyfriend and best friend.

Mom sat next to me, "Do you have any idea on where he might be?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Burt sighed and sat next to Finn. He pulled Grace off of him and onto his own lap, "The police said call back tomorrow afternoon around the same time he disappeared to report anything new."

"I want my brother!" Grace cried harder.

"We're trying," Burt said quietly.

"I think it's time for Grace to go to bed," Mom said and stood up.

Burt nodded and stood with Grace connected to him, "I'll go tuck her in."

I watched Mom and Burt leave the living room. A few tears dripped down my face and I hastily wiped them away before Finn or Kurt could see them. Unfortunately, both of them noticed.

Kurt ran over and started smoothing down my curls, "He's alright, he's safe."

Finn came and pulled me against his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's probably just running around."

"What if he's with another girl?" I asked softly.

Finn and Kurt exchanged a look, "He's not," Kurt stated confidently.

"Yeah, he loves you Sars, he'd never hurt you like that," Finn squeezed me closer.

Burt walked back in the room, "I think you guys should go to bed."

The tears came faster down my cheeks, "Burt," I whimpered.

"Sarah, you need to sleep," Burt told me, "I'll wake you up if we hear anything, I promise."

I went over and hugged him, "Thanks."

"No problem kid."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Kurt carefully applied the makeup to my face, "Goodness, you did not sleep at all last night, did you?"

"No," I croaked.

Puck hadn't come home. He was gone. I had waited up all night for him, except for maybe two or three hours, but that was it. I couldn't sleep at all, it was so hard to try and just lay there and forget everything that had happened during the day.

"Sarah," Kurt sighed, "Honestly, you'd get better grades if you just skipped today and slept in the nurse's office."

I ignored him because I was planning on skipping, but I wouldn't tell him that. I wasn't going to be sleeping in the nurse's office though, I was going to look for Puck. I was gonna try the river bank first, but I had no idea where after that.

"These bags are going to be affecting you for days," Kurt muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it's going to be fine Kurt, I have bigger worries."

Kurt sighed, "I know."

There was a knock on my door and Mom walked through, "Time for you guys to leave."

Kurt nodded and stepped back, "I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

I shrugged, "It's fine."

"He'll come home," Mom assured softly as we passed her.

"Don't go," Grace's voice came.

We walked down the hall towards the front door to see Grace gripping onto Finn with tears streaming down her face. A little after the rest of us went to bed, Grace had gone upstairs and cried in Finn's arms for a few hours before falling asleep like that. She had some sort of bond with him now that Puck wasn't here.

"I have to, Gracie," Finn said quietly and knelt down to her level.

"Will you come back?" Grace asked.

Finn nodded and pulled her in for a hug, "I promise."

Finn stood up and walked through the front door. Grace gave me and Kurt a tight hug before we followed Finn.

I was halfway in my car when Finn noticed I wasn't with him, "What are you doing? Aren't we gonna drive together?"

I shook my head, "I just want to be by myself for a little while."

Finn nodded and climbed in his truck. Kurt was giving me a look through the windshield. I hid my eyes in hopes that it would stop Kurt. I hope he doesn't know what I'm doing.

Finn pulled out of the driveway and onto the road towards school. I followed him to try and act normal. Once in the school parking lot, Finn went around back to his usual spot by the gym. I quickly turned my car around once he wouldn't be able to see me anymore and went back on the road.

I drove down to the river bank in probably half the time it usually takes me. Puck wasn't there. I let out a sob and brought my head down to rest on the steering wheel. After a few minutes of crying, I sat up and wiped my eyes. Now what? I grabbed my phone and decided to try texting him again.

_Where are you? ~ Sarah_

I waited for five minutes and was about to just go drive around town when my phone buzzed.

_At the house ~ Puck_

I stared at the text. Did he really have enough time since we had left to get to the house without us seeing him? If he had gone home, Mom or Burt would have called. Unless they were too busy yelling at him to do so, but still...

_Are you sure? ~ Sarah_

_Im pretty sure i know where i grew up ~ Puck_

My heart stopped. His old house. The one place none of us bothered thinking of. We had all figured he'd never go there again since he hated it so much, but we were wrong.

_I'm coming ~ Sarah_

_Dont bother ~ Puck_

I bit my lip to stop from crying and quickly backed up onto the road. I don't care, I'm going to find him, I need to.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I ran up the driveway to the front door. The house was a mess. Weeds were everywhere. The grass was knee high. I thought the bank takes care of that stuff when they take over a house. I guess not.

I pushed through the door and coughed at the sudden cloud of dust that emerged from the carpet when I walked in. I looked around, Puck really had just taken Grace and left all those months ago. When Burt and Grace came to get Puck and Grace's stuff for the new house, they must have done the same; just get the important stuff and leave.

There were footprints over the dust leading to the living room. Sure enough, there Puck was passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in one hand and his phone in the other. He must have woken up just long enough to text me. There were empty beer cans and bottles surrounding him on the floor and couch. I watched his sleeping body for a second with tears in my eyes. It was like he had completely given up on life and was just going to let its challenges get the better of him.

Slowly, I walked over to him. I carefully put a hand out and stroked his cheek, "Noah," I whispered.

Puck stirred under my touch, "Stop," he mumbled.

"Noah, wake up," I said softly and gently sat next to him.

"Sarah?" Puck muttered and opened his bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," I gave a small smile, deciding not to get mad first.

"Why are you here?" Puck angrily sat up, "I told you not to come."

"Because I love you," I answered, shocked at his behavior.

"Well you shouldn't," Puck spat, "I'm just a loser who can't graduate high school."

I held back my tears, "You're not a loser."

"How do you know?" Puck yelled and stood up, "You're just 16!"

"How do you know you're not graduating? You just have to pass that test!" I yelled back and stood.

Puck spun around and glared at me, "Because I can't do it, that's why."

"You don't know that!"

"And you do?"

I stopped, he was right. I could believe in him all I wanted, but I had no solid idea on what was really going to happen when he took that test.

"That's what I thought," Puck glared and turned around to walk away.

I grabbed his hand, "Noah, please."

Puck stopped, but didn't turn, "What?"

"What happened with Ms. Doosenbury?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," Puck muttered.

"Puck," I groaned, "Something had to have happened because-"

"And that's what did happen!" Puck blew up and turned to face me, "Nothing! I have to actually study if I want to pass apparently! I can't do that! She didn't even budge!"

I carefully walked closer towards him until our chests were touching, "Noah, you can do this, I know you can. If you don't want to put your head in a book for yourself, fine, but then do it for me. Do it for Grace. Do it for Beth. For this baby in me that's just waiting to come out and meet their daddy. Please, Noah."

Puck's eyes bored into mine. We stayed standing like that for a minute before Puck cleared his throat and stepped back, "I need to take a shower...or well, I can't but I guess I'll change clothes."

I nodded and dropped his hand, "Ok."

I watched him give me one last look before turning and walking up the stairs. I sat on the couch and let out the breath I had been holding in since I saw him passed out. I looked around the old, dusty living room and smiled softly at the pictures. Most of them were school pictures of both Grace and Puck throughout the years, but there were a few of the two of them on vacation or in sports and stuff.

There was a knock on the door and I considered whether or not to get it. I glanced at the stairs and, without seeing or hearing Puck come, decided to just answer the door.

I looked through the peep hole only to be met with the top of a man's dark hair. I rolled my eyes, he was probably trying to sell lawn mowing services or something.

"Hello," I greeted after opening the door.

"Does the Puckerman family live here?" the man asked.

I nodded and took in the man. He was wearing normal clothes, maybe his shoes looked a little old. He had a brown bag in one hand that looked like it was having a hard time holding up whatever it was carrying. His face and eyes almost looked worn out as if he had had enough of life. But there was something that seemed familiar about him.

"Is anyone home?" the man preceded to ask.

I was about to answer when Puck came down the stairs, "Hey, did I hear someone come to-" he stopped and stared at the man, "Dad?" he barely whispered.

I whipped my head from Puck, to the man, back to my boyfriend, "This is your dad?"

Puck nodded and walked as quickly as he could towards me, "Go upstairs," he ordered me while pushing himself in front of me.

"You got yourself a girlfriend, Noah?" Puck's dad asked.

"Sarah, go," Puck placed a protective hand on my stomach and gently pushed back while still staring at his father.

"Noah," I said softly and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

"Sarah," Puck turned his head to look at me, "Please do as I say."

I dropped my hand and nodded, "Ok," I slowly backed away towards the stairs, keeping my eyes on the two Puckerman men in front of me.

As I turned and started up the stairs, I heard Puck's dad speak, "You've got a pretty one there, Noah, I'm proud of you. How'd you pick her up?"

"Met her a few days after you left us," Puck spit.

I made my way into Puck's room and carefully sat on his bed. Who knew I'd find Puck and meet his dad in the same day. I bit my lip and tried to think of what could be going on downstairs. What did his dad want?

We had only talked about his dad twice, but that was the first year we had moved to Lima and we were still in elementary school, so I don't really remember the exact conversations, but I know what happened.

The first time, Mom and Dad had taken me and Finn to the park the day we moved in. Finn and I had gone to the swings only to meet a small, crying boy. I remember feeling bad for him and Finn saying we should try to be nice to him. We talked to him and learned that his name was Noah. We asked why he was crying and he said because he didn't have a dad anymore. Finn and I had then told him that he could share ours. Next thing we knew, the three of us were inseparable.

The next time we talked about his dad was a couple weeks later on Father's Day. Ms. Ruth had called Mom and asked her if we could come over. Once there, Ms. Ruth sent us up to Noah's room where he had been crying the whole day about his dad. Finn and I did our best to make him happy again, and ended up just hanging out eating brownies and cookie dough while watching Star Wars.

That had ended on being our tradition, our little thing. Whenever one of us got upset about something, like a bad grade with me or a broken heart with Finn or not getting picked for a team with Puck, we would watch Star Wars while eating cookie dough and brownies. Probably not the healthiest thing we could have done, but it worked.

I blinked and looked at the clock, I had gotten lost in my thoughts and it was now 7:30, 15 minutes since I had come up here and half an hour overall since I'd found Puck.

Speak of the devil and he shall come, Puck walked through the door. He looked exhausted and drained. I didn't care anymore that he had left us without saying anything, he was broken and needed help.

"Noah," I muttered and walked over to him. I carefully pulled him into my arms and squeezed tightly.

"I can't believe that just happened," Puck whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back and rubbed my hand up his back. I gently sat him on the bed and sat next to him, "Wanna talk about it?"

Puck stared down at the ground, "I gave him $500."

My heart dropped and my breathing slowed, but I squeezed his hand anyways, "For what?"

"Rent," Puck answered, "Now I don't have to see him ever again."

I nodded, that made sense, but it was still a crap load of money that we were going to need, yet didn't have anymore.

"I am so sorry Sarah...I...I can't believe this...I just...I don't know," Puck put his head in his hands, "I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok, we'll find a way to get past this," I said softly and tilted his chin up to look me in the eyes, "I promise."

"And I know where to start," Puck stated, "I'm gonna pass that test and I'm gonna graduate high school."

My eyes widened and a small smile formed on my face, "Really?"

Puck smiled back, "Really."

I let out a squeal and hugged him tightly, "Oh my gosh, this is amazing."

Puck pulled back and stared at me, "I'm doing it for you and for all the people you mentioned earlier, but now I'm doing it for myself too. He didn't graduate high school and now needs to beg from his kid, that's not going to happen to me. I will not let myself have to eventually beg for money from Beth or from this little baby," he put hand on my stomach, "I'm gonna earn it myself with my high school diploma and maybe a community college degree."

I smiled wider and pulled him close again, "I am so proud of you."

We stayed like that for a minute before Puck pulled away, "I have to go."

My smile dropped, "What?"

"I need to get to school and have the glee guys help me study for that test, it's tomorrow and I cannot fail," Puck said and stood, "Come on, I'll drive."

I shook my head, "I'll drive myself so I can get home later," I stood next to him and we started walking down the stairs, "You're really gonna pass?"

"I'm gonna try my hardest," Puck smiled and opened the door.

I smiled, "That's all I ask for," I grabbed the back of his neck and forced his mouth onto mine.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: This episode is in two parts, you'll see the rest next chapter. What'd you think? They never really said how long Puck was missing for, but I figured one day would be good enough. This is a pretty fast update, I think, it just took me the weekend to write. I have most of the rest of the story planned out, but could use some suggestions if you have any. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love each and every one you guys send!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_FinchelFan728 - It'll actually be like half and half, I think, I'm not positive, I'll have to see how long it ends up being. If you have any ideas on what Rachel and Sarah could do, if you know what's happening next chapter, I'd really appreciate them._

_raem9898 - Thanks for all the positive remarks! I have two different ideas on when Burt and Carole are going to find out, if I still haven't decided when it gets closer, maybe you could help me chose which one's better._

_stephpb1298 - Lol, it will be the same idea that was on Glee, but with my own twist. There won't be the college letter scene, just the after stuff, it might actually be similar to next chapter a little. Same with the train scene, but with a little more stuff._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Even though I've only known her for eight months, I've never seen her this upset and broken.**_

_**Just a tiny part, but I figured you might be able to figure out what's happening next.**_


	53. Keeping Calm

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck went MIA after not being able to budge his teacher on his geography grade. After not returning for a night, Sarah went looking and found him at his old house. After talk about whether or not Puck's a loser, his dad arrived and overall pushed Puck to decide to return to school. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Keeping Calm_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I knocked on the Berry front door and waited to be let in. I was going to be relieving Finn for the next few hours with Rachel while he helped Puck cram for his geography final. Rachel choked on her NYADA audition, pushing her into a crying oblivion. Finn and I decided to take turns helping our friends to even out the time.

The door opened and Mr. Berry smiled at me, "Thanks for coming, Sarah."

"It's no problem," I smiled back and stepped inside the unfamiliar house, "You have a nice home."

"Thank you," he replied, "Rachel's in her room at the moment with Finn. He said you two were going to switch on and off?"

I nodded, "My boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, is cramming for his final tonight and Finn and the rest of the glee guys are going to help him, so I came to be with Rachel."

"We appreciate all the comfort you can give," Mr. Berry said, "Her room is upstairs, the one with the gold star on the door."

I laughed lightly, "Ok," and headed upstairs.

Once in front of the door, I knocked lightly before entering. I sighed at the sight. There were tissues everywhere with sweatpants and sweatshirts thrown around, but that wasn't the worst. Rachel was laying in Finn's arms bawling her eyes out into my brother's shirt. Even though I've only known her for eight months, I've never seen her this upset and broken.

Finn looked up and sighed, "Rach, Sarah's here. It's time for me to leave."

Rachel sniffled and looked up, "Hi Sarah."

"Hi," I smiled and walked towards them, "How are you?"

"My life is over!" she cried and buried her face in Finn's neck again.

Finn and I exchanged a glance and I sat next to them, "Rachel," I said tentatively, "How about you sit up and we could talk or something? Finn needs to leave to help Puck."

Rachel turned her head and I was fully able to take in her swollen, red eyes and splotchy face. She gave a soft nod and climbed off Finn's lap onto the bed.

Finn stood up, "I'm gonna go, call if you need anything?"

Rachel nodded.

"Alright," Finn bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel whispered.

Finn turned towards me and gave a small smile, 'Thanks,' he mouthed.

'No problem,' I mouthed back.

Finn left the room and I turned towards Rachel, "So, what do you want to do?"

Rachel stared at me like I was crazy, "Do you have any idea on what I went through the past 24 hours?"

I bit my lip, "Not exactly, no, but I know that feeling of helplessness and hopelessness. The feeling that the world is ending and you can do nothing to stop it. And I have felt like my life was over too."

"I forgot, you're pregnant," Rachel looked down at her comforter and wiped her eyes.

"That wasn't the only time I felt that way though," I said softly, "When my dad died."

Rachel looked up, "How long did it take for you to get past it?"

"Remember when I started school here?" I asked.

Rachel nodded.

"A few days before that," I told her.

"But your dad died three years ago," Rachel exclaimed with wide eyes.

I shrugged, "You won't feel like this forever."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked quietly.

I winced at the words, flashing back to when Puck yelled them at me the day before, "I don't, but I know that when September comes around, you'll be going to some other school and while it won't be the same as NYADA, it'll do for the time being and you could just try out again next year for New York."

Rachel fell backwards on her bed, "I want to die."

I held back a laugh and laid next to her, "No you don't. Besides, if you tried, I'd have to stop you before Finn gets any ideas."

Rachel cracked a smile, "Yeah, I guess your right."

I smiled back, "So..."

"How are you?" Rachel sat up and leaned back against her pillows.

I did the same, "I'm ok, I mean, I'm scared but I'm alright."

"What about with Noah maybe not graduating?"

I bit my lip, "That's a nightmare."

Rachel watched my face intently, "He loves you."

"I know," I looked down at the comforter.

"I'm sure he will be trying his hardest for both you and...," she drifted off. I looked up to see her staring at my stomach.

"You can say it, you know, I don't care," I said softly.

Rachel nodded, "He'll try his hardest for you and the baby," she whispered.

"I almost need him to graduate," I muttered.

"To watch the baby?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged, "And so he can work to get money."

"It's going to be hard, Sarah, but I know you and Noah can do it. You can always call me for help if you need it," Rachel reached out and squeezed my hand.

I looked up and smiled, "Thanks Rachel."

"Now, what am I going to do?" Rachel asked more to herself than to me.

"You're going to take the world by storm," I told her confidently, "So what you messed up _one_ audition?" Rachel whimpered in response, "There's going to be way more that you won't get either, but there's going to be hundreds more that you'll do amazing at."

She gave a weak smile despite her silent tears, "Those aren't bad odds."

I shook my head, "Sorry, but it's just part of life."

Rachel nodded, "It sucks."

"Yeah."

The two of us sat in silence lost in our own thoughts until Rachel spoke up, "So, tell me about Baby Puckerman."

I smiled lightly, "What about them?"

Rachel glanced away then back at me, "Boy or girl?"

"Rach, I thought you'd know since you're all smart and stuff, but we can't find out if it's a boy or a girl for a few months," I told her.

"No, I mean, do you want a boy or girl?" Rachel asked.

I thought about it, "I honestly don't care, I would be fine either way."

"I guess that's the right answer," Rachel said, "But if you had to absolutely choose..."

I bit my lip, "I guess I would have to say a girl then because whenever I picture Puck with a baby, they're a girl. Maybe because I've seen him with Beth and his sister and it's the cutest thing ever, but I'm not really sure," I admitted.

"Girl's have cute little dresses too," Rachel added.

I laughed, "Yeah, they do. Boys can wear cute little overalls or jerseys though."

Rachel laughed as well, "That's true. I guess the moral of this story is that all babies are adorable."

I sighed and put my hands over my stomach, "It's so weird to think that I'm going to have one."

Rachel's laughter died away, "Are you scared?"

I nodded, "You have no idea. When we went to the doctor, a lot of what she was saying was about any possible birth defects or situations-"

"Who would do that?" Rachel screeched and sat up, "You two are already scared enough and the doctor's just adding to it!"

I winced, "Let me finish, but with everything she was saying, she was telling us a solution or a prevention."

Rachel sat back against her pillows, "Fine, I still don't like that you were told all that."

"Well, Puck was the one who asked for all of it," I muttered.

Rachel looked at me, "He was asking for everything bad that could happen?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, "Why?"

"Does he want the baby?"

My blood ran cold and my heart stopped, "What? Where did you get that from?"

"Just think about it, if he wants to hear about all the bad things that could happen to the baby, maybe he doesn't want it," Rachel said softly.

I felt tears form in my eyes, "Of course he wants this baby, I know he does."

Rachel gave me a side hug, "It's alright, everything's going to be ok."

"No, what if you're right? What if he doesn't want the baby?" I cried.

"Shh, just forget I said it, ok? I'm sorry, of course Noah wants the baby," Rachel comforted and squeezed my shoulders.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "Fine, I'll stop worrying about it, but now that it's in my head, I don't know how I'll get it out."

"Maybe when the time is right, you could ask him?" Rachel suggested.

"Ok," I whispered.

"Let's watch a movie," Rachel said and stood from the bed.

"Sure," I gave a small smile.

"What do you want? Anything except musicals," Rachel smiled.

I laughed, "You can pick."

"Twilight, all of them, we need to let loose a little," Rachel grabbed a DVD and put it in her TV.

"Let loose?" I repeated.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, just watch something that we don't normally watch."

I nodded and smiled, "Ok."

"I'll go get popcorn," Rachel leapt from the ground, "Change into some of my pajamas or something, you can stay the night since our boyfriends are studying. You can wear some of my clothes tomorrow to school, they should fit," she then left the room to go to the kitchen.

I let out a soft laugh and stood from the bed to grab some of Rachel's sweatpants. I sighed before sending a quick text to Mom to explain what I was doing. I quickly changed and climbed under the covers to wait for Rachel.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I leaned against Puck's locker as I waited for him to get out of his class. Today was the day he found out if he passed geography. I glanced at my phone, five minutes since the bell rang to signal the end of school.

I looked up to see Ms. Doosenbury pass by me. I put my phone back in my purse and ran after her, "Ms. Doosenbury! Wait!"

She turned and stared at me, "Yes?"

"Did Pu-Noah Puckerman leave your classroom? Do you know?" I asked.

Ms. Doosenbury pursed her lips, "I don't think he was planning on leaving any time soon," she turned and continued down the hall.

"What?" I whispered before turning and running down the hall towards the geography classroom.

I ran inside the door and stopped in my tracks. Puck was sitting in the back of the room at his desk just staring down at the paper in his hands. Slowly, I made my way back to him.

"Puck," I said softly, "Are you ok?"

He didn't blink or show any sign that he noticed me. He just kept staring at his paper.

I pulled out the chair next to him and put a soft hand on his arm, "Noah? Can you hear me?"

Puck put down the paper and looked at me, "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows went up on my forehead, "For what?"

His reply was to put his head in his hands, "I am so sorry."

I watched him, then realized he was probably talking about the paper. Hesitantly, I reached out for it.

"No," I whispered at the big, red F at the top next to his name.

"I'm sorry," Puck begged again, "I'm so sorry."

I dropped the test and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "It's alright, shh, it's going to be ok."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I slowly pulled up in the driveway. I looked over at Puck, he was silent the whole ride home, just staring out the window. He had finally stopped apologizing after about ten minutes and then had let me lead him to my car.

"We're home," I whispered.

Puck didn't answer and continued staring outside.

I sighed and held back a cry as I got out of the car and walked to his side, "Come on," I said softly as I opened the door and grabbed his arm, "Let's go inside."

That woke him up. Puck started fighting back, "No, I can't. I can't go in there."

"Why?" I asked and let go of him.

"They'll call me a failure," Puck whispered, "I have no where else to live, they'll kick me out."

I bent down to look him full in the face, "Mom and Burt will not kick you out, I promise."

"Sarah, please," Puck said quietly.

"Noah, we can't stay out here forever," I told him.

Puck stared at me, "I...I can't."

"Yes you can, I'll be right there the whole time. We can just go straight up to your room. Come on," I put my hand out.

After a minute of staring at it, Puck finally grabbed my hand and shakily stood from the car. I led him to the front door and squeezed his hand before pushing through.

We were hit with the smell of brownies cooking and the sound of a mixer going. I practically dragged Puck towards the kitchen where Mom was running around baking.

She looked up when I dropped mine and Puck's backpacks on the ground, "Good, you two are home. I have cookie dough right here and the brownies just came out so they're a little hot, but should be ready in a few."

Puck let go of my hand and walked away upstairs.

"Mom, why?" I asked softly.

Mom sighed and put down the spatula, "Sarah, I got a phone call today from Ms. Doosenbury. She explained to me that Noah failed his final exam and, in hand, failed geography forcing him to repeat senior year."

I looked away and bit my lip.

"I already called Burt and told him what happened. We decided to let Noah be upset for a few days before we set into him the seriousness of the situation, which is why I'm doing all this. I didn't forget what the three of you used to do whenever upset," Mom told me.

I glanced at her, "I'll take care of him for now. Could you maybe stop Grace or anyone from coming upstairs for a little while?"

Mom nodded, "The Star Wars DVDs are next to the TV upstairs."

A small smile formed on my face, "Ok."

"I'll be up in a few minutes with the food," Mom smiled back.

I nodded and left to go upstairs. I tried not to cry at the sight of Puck laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence.

I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his mattress, "Noah, wanna talk?"

"No," Puck said.

I slid down next to him and put my head on his shoulder, "Why?"

"Because life sucks, that's it, not gonna sugar coat it," Puck muttered.

"Life does not suck Noah, I don't want you to say that, it scares me," I whispered.

"I'm not gonna kill myself, don't worry, I'll go on through life as a failure," Puck replied.

I held back tears, "You are not a failure."

"Yes I am," Puck said, "And now I've got a paper to prove it."

I sat up and moved on top of him. I put a leg on each side of his stomach and placed my hands on his chest, "Noah David Puckerman, you are not a failure, ok? If you were, I would not be dating you and this would not be your baby in my stomach."

Puck looked away, "Sarah, don't."

"Don't what?" I grabbed his face in frustration, "Don't stop you from personally ruining your life? Don't try and make this all easier on you? Don't help you find a way to be part of the class of 2012? Don't make you realize that we are the best things to have ever happened to each other and we need the other no matter what? Don't what, Noah?" I let go of Puck and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Puck said softly and I groaned, "No, wait Sarah, ok? I'm sorry for failing the test, but I'm more sorry for putting all the stress on you."

"That's a start," I whispered and put a light kiss on his lips, "Now come on, we have some Star Wars to watch."

Puck smiled and sat up with me, "Ok."

We stopped when there was a scream downstairs. Both of us looked at the stairs and listened. We realized it was more of a cry than a scream.

A second later, Finn came up the stairs with Rachel crying in his arms.

"Seriously?" Puck muttered and fell back against his pillows.

Rachel was full blown sobbing into Finn's shoulder as he sat down on his bed.

"Finn?" I called over the cries. Finn didn't look up and instead focussed more on his crying girlfriend. "Finn!" I yelled.

Finn looked up, "What?"

I motioned towards Rachel then Puck, "This isn't a good time for you to have your crying girlfriend up here."

"Sarah, it's fine," Puck muttered and sat up.

"No, it's not," I told him, "You don't need this right now."

"What is she talking about?" Finn asked.

Puck and I exchanged a glance before Puck faced Finn, "I failed my geography exam."

Finn almost dropped Rachel, "What?"

"Yup, not graduating," Puck told him.

I glared at him, "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, Sars. If I don't pass the class, I don't pass senior year so look what happened. I didn't pass the class, so I don't pass senior year," Puck said.

"Noah, you can't give up," Rachel looked up with her tear streaked face.

Everyone stared at her, "Rachel, I don't think you should be talking, _you're_ giving up," Puck stated.

Mom came in the room with four bowls of cookie dough and a plate of brownies, "I thought you guys would have started the movie by now," she gave us each of bowl with a brownie on top. Mom gave a pointed look towards both me and Finn before heading downstairs.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough and a brownie, eat," Finn told her as he dipped a finger in the bowl before putting it in his mouth.

Puck and I did the same. Rachel, on the other hand, just stared at the food as if it was disgusting.

"Berry, eat up before it gets really gross," Puck told the silently crying star.

Rachel nodded and took a small bite of her brownie.

I got up from Puck's lap and walked over to put the DVD in the player.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked once the opening screen flashed up on the TV.

"We're gonna watch Star Wars and eat this like we always do when something bad happens," Finn told her.

I clicked play and sat back down next to Puck, "We haven't done it in a while though."

"_You_ haven't done it in a while," Puck muttered.

I turned towards him, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Finn asked.

I shook my head, I was so confused.

"When Beth was born," Puck whispered.

"No, when she was given up," Finn corrected.

Puck glared at Finn, "Thank. You."

"Why would I remember that?" I asked.

"Because I called you to ask what to do when he showed up at our house the night Beth was adopted," Finn told me while still staring at Puck.

My mouth formed a small 'O', I remembered.

_*Flashback: June 9, 2010*_

_My phone rang and I glanced at the caller i.d. to see it was Finn._

_"Hey," I smiled and said into the speaker._

_"Sarah, I need your help," Finn replied._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_There was movement on the other side of the phone. I could hear a soft sobbing over there as well._

_"Dude, one sec, I'm asking Sarah what to do," Finn's muffled voice said._

_"Finn?" I asked, "Who is that?"_

_"She's gone, she's not coming back."_

_I let out a soft gasp: Puck._

_"Finn," I said this time louder, "Finn! What happened?"_

_The movement again and I could hear Finn breath, "Sarah, I don't know what to do. He just showed up crying saying that Beth's gone."_

_"Who's Beth?" I asked, I didn't think he had a girlfriend named Beth, I thought it was just Quinn._

_"His daughter," Finn whispered._

_There was a loud sob on the receiving end at the words._

_"She was born?" I whispered._

_"Yeah, right after we lost Regionals."_

_I leaned back against my pillows, "Wow."_

_"Sarah, please, what do I do?" Finn begged._

_I thought until I remembered something. It was the day after we found out Dad died. We had stayed inside doing our usual coping method. I repeated the story to Finn who breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Thanks, I forgot about that," Finn said, "Alright, I'll tell Mom and maybe she can start baking."_

_I nodded, "Ok," I was about to say 'Goodbye' when a thought occurred to me, "Hey Finn?"_

_"Yeah?" he asked despite sounding distracted with our still sobbing friend in the background._

_"Give him a hug for me?"_

_Finn let out a shaky laugh, "Sure."_

_"Thank you," I said softly, "I'll see you later."_

_"Yeah, see you later," Finn replied and hit end._

_I set down my cell phone as the tears slid down my face. I wasn't sure why I was crying. Was it because my best friend was hurting and I wasn't there? Was it because my brother and friend were doing something that the three of us created together in order to cope with the hard times? Or was it the usual? That I was crying for my dead dad._

_*End Flashback*_

Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around my boyfriend and squeezed tightly, "Was that the last time?" I asked softly.

Finn and Puck exchanged a glance before they both nodded.

"I had no idea you guys had so much history," Rachel mumbled.

The movie started and Finn scooted back with Rachel against him and Puck did the same with me.

I snuggled back against Puck's chest and took a bite of my brownie.

Puck's hand went through my hair and curled against my neck, "You gonna be ok?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned and faced him, "Am I ok? Puck, are _you _ok?"

Puck bit his lip, slowly he shook his head 'No' and leaned in towards me.

I let out a sigh as his forehead hit mine and brought my hand up to gently rub the back of his hair, "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Puck nodded.

I glanced down and dipped a finger in the cookie dough, "Open up," I smiled and set it on his lips.

Puck chuckled and opened his mouth, "Thanks, that's good."

"Shut up," Finn whisper yelled across the room, "We'll miss the beginning."

"It's not like we haven't already seen it," Puck shot back.

Finn laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Shh, I haven't seen it before," Rachel whispered while still staring at the TV.

Finn, Puck, and I let out a laugh.

"You are too cute," Finn chuckled into Rachel's hair.

Puck threw a pillow that hit Finn and Rachel, "Gross."

"And you eating off of my sister's finger isn't gross? Yeah right," Finn scoffed

I laughed, "Whatever."

Puck pulled my waist closer to him and put his chin on my head, "Don't go," he whispered.

I squeezed his hand on top of my stomach, "Never."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stepped into my room after taking a short shower. I flipped on the light and let out a small scream at the sight of Puck laying on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked and ran over to him.

Puck sat up, "Waiting for you."

I let out a deep breath and sat next to him, allowing him to run his fingers through my wet curls, "So, after watching two Star Wars and eating half a batch of brownies and cookie dough, how are you?"

Puck shrugged, "I'll get over it."

"Really?" I asked and turned around.

Puck shrugged again and ran a hand down my hair, "I don't know, it hurts."

I nodded and put a hand on his chest, "I know."

"Being a failure sucks," Puck muttered.

"I thought we talked about this, you are not a failure," I said softly and squeezed his chest.

"I _am_ a failure," Puck repeated.

I glared at him, "No, you're not," I squeezed tighter.

"Then why am I not graduating?" Puck asked.

I pushed him backwards, "Stop it, you're not a failure."

"Getting violent?" Puck smirked, "Hot."

I rolled my eyes and curled my fists against him, "Don't change the subject."

"I don't want to fight with you," Puck said.

"I don't want you to think you're a failure and I won't allow it," I told him forcefully.

Suddenly, Puck's mouth was against mine and I was being flipped over, "When you mentioned making me feel better earlier, I was more along the line of doing something like this," Puck whispered against my throat.

I nodded, feeling completely immobile underneath Puck.

Puck's finger traced my eyes, nose, then mouth, "Am I a failure?" he said softly in my ear.

"No," I breathed out.

"Prove it," Puck grunted before slamming his lips to mine.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke to a soft buzzing sound coming from my nightstand. I reached over Puck's sleeping body and grabbed my phone.

_Thanks for helping earlier, I'm glad you didn't kick me out when I 1st arrived ~ Rachel_

I sighed, why was she texting me at midnight to say 'Thank you'?

_Youre welcome. Y R U up? ~ Sarah_

I got a quick reply:

_I was watching star wars ~ Rachel_

I laughed softly and text her back:

_Lol, well goodnight ~ Sarah_

_You too :) ~ Rachel_

I set my phone back down and settled against Puck's arm. I was about to close my eyes when a soft sob came from Puck's mouth.

It felt like a rock dropped down in my stomach. I quickly sat up and watched him.

A few tears leaked out of Puck's still closed eyes and another sob ripped between his lips.

"Shh," I comforted and ran a hand down Puck's cheeks to wipe away the tears, "Are you awake? Noah? Are you awake?"

"Mhmm," Puck replied and flipped over.

I put a hand against his back and rubbed soft circles, "It's alright to cry."

"I'm not crying," Puck sat up quickly and desperately wiped his face.

I went on my knees and crawled towards him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, "I won't think any less of you."

"Stop, I don't need this," he muttered.

"Yes, you do. You can't always be strong, it's ok to let down the walls," I whispered in Puck's ear.

Puck shrugged me away and stood. I stared at him in the moonlight as he breathed heavily.

"I'm not a baby," Puck finally said, "So don't treat me like one."

I sat back against my heels feeling slightly stung by the words, "Noah, I'm not treating you like a baby, I'm treating you how a girlfriend is supposed to treat her boyfriend."

"I don't like it," Puck said while still facing away from me.

A tear ran down my cheek, "Then what do you want?"

"We already did it," Puck muttered.

I smirked, but it faded within a second, "It didn't work though."

"Unfortunately," Puck turned around, "I still feel as crappy as earlier."

I made my way over to him and slowly put my arms out, "So now what?"

Puck shrugged against my shoulder, "I'm really tired."

I smiled, "How about we sleep then?"

Puck nodded and led me to the bed. He gently tucked me in before sliding in on the other side.

"I wouldn't have...done what I just did if I knew you were awake," Puck said softly.

"I know," I stated and grabbed his hand on top of the covers. I lightly played with his fingers, "I hope you know that I'm going to do whatever it takes in order to make you graduate."

"Thanks, I'll try and do the same," Puck whispered.

I moved closer to him and Puck wrapped his arm around me, "We'll figure this out."

"Yeah," Puck said, "We will."

I smiled and curled myself against his bare side. I placed a soft kiss against one of his abs and smirked when I heard him groan. I wish we could stay like this, where time stood still and we didn't have to worry about the future ahead.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? Some of it was sort of sad and stuff, but the actual episode was really sad too. Sorry for the kinda longish wait, but with finals coming up and such, it was hard to really find time to write. I'm sorry. Anyone have anything specific they want to see? Like a certain date for Puck and Sarah or a certain pairing of friends to happen? I'm open to everything. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love all of them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_FinchelFan728 - I'm kinda going with Puck just came home after school the day that Sarah found him._

_raem9898 - Thanks for the support! I think I am going to need your help and it might be soon, so I'll be in touch probably after I finish typing this. :)_

_stephpb1298 - Originally, I was going to do each separately, but after reading your review, I liked your idea better. So, thanks!_

_helloitsme1 - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah stared at me for a second before standing up and launching herself on me. I gently patted her back and smirked, that was a total yes.**_

_**The next few chapters might be a little like some of the chapters a really long time ago, but I'm excited.**_


	54. Sneak Peak

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah comforted her soon to be sister in-law after Rachel choked on her audition. Puck failed his geography exam, having Sarah be at his side as well. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Sneak Peak_

**Puck's Point of View**

I lightly played on my guitar as I waited for glee to start. Prom was next week and as much as I didn't want to go, Sarah did so I had to make some effort with the thing.

I had asked Kurt what to do and he said to just sing her a song and he'll do the rest. I guess I trusted him, I mean this was sort of on his shoulders right now.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Kurt standing there, "Hey," I whispered and took a step closer, "Everything ready?"

Kurt nodded, "Just sing the song. Did you pick one out?"

"Yeah, I heard it on her iPod the other day and it seemed like a good prom song," I told him.

"Oh God, it's a country song?" Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, Sarah likes it, so I'm gonna sing it and knock it out of the park," I defended my song choice.

"Fine, put you should know, I'm picking the song next year," Kurt walked away.

I stared after him, 'Next year?' I thought, 'What?'

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist and a face dug into my back, "Hey, baby."

I smirked and turned around to see Sarah, "Hey," I placed a kiss on her lips, "What's up?"

"What's up? You weren't at your locker," Sarah pouted, "I was scared."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, I had to get something ready."

Sarah noticed the guitar around my neck and how the band was getting ready to play, "Are you singing?"

I nodded and pinched her side, "Yes, I am."

Sarah giggled as she tried to dodge my hand, "What are you singing?"

I leaned forward, "Not saying," I whispered.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed past me, "Fine, I'll just wait and see," she sat in the front seat with her legs crossed.

I smirked at her. Sarah smiled back and winked at me. I chuckled and turned around to wait for Mr. Schue.

The choir teacher walked into the room, "Alright, Puck's got something planned for us, so take the floor," he gestured towards me and I stepped towards the middle of the room.

I nodded at Mr. Schue, "Ok, so I guess I'll start. This song's for Sarah, my girlfriend and the best part of my day," I smiled at the blush that had formed on Sarah's face, "Here we go."

I looked towards the band and raised an eyebrow to signal the start. I took a breath before beginning.

_I know I'm still young But, I know how I feel I might not have too much experience But, I know when love is real._

I started walking towards Sarah and smiled when I saw her eyes widen at me.

_By the way my heart starts pounding When I look into your eyes I might look a little silly Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

_I love you this big Eyes have never seen... this big No-one's ever dreamed... this big And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try I love you this big_

I noticed tears well up in Sarah's bright blue eyes as she watched me sing to her. Even some of the other girls, like Quinn and Rachel, had a few tears in their eyes; I must be good.

_I'll love you to the moon and back I'll love you all the time Deeper than the ocean And higher than the pines._

_Cause girl, you do something to me Deep down in my heart I know I look a little crazy Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

I took a seat next to Sarah and stared at her, she seemed like she couldn't breath.

_I love you this big Eyes have never seen... this big No-one's ever dreamed... this big And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try I love you this big_

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would I love you this big And I'd write your name in stars across the sky If I could, I would_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Rory, and Artie move to the middle of the room. Each of them now had a thing of white daisies, Sarah's favorite flower, in their hands.

_I love you this big Oh, eyes have never seen... this big No-one's ever dreamed... this big And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try I love you this big_

I walked to stand in the middle of the other guys, keeping eye contact with Sarah the whole time.

_I love you this big Oh, eyes have never seen... this big No-one's ever dreamed... this big And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try I love you this big_

As I hit the last note, each of the guys threw some sort of glitter crap in the air, 'Seriously Kurt?', and a banner fell down that i guessed said something about prom, but I barely noticed. I took off my guitar and set it gently on the ground.

"Sarah," I started while walking towards her, "I love you, like seriously love you more than I ever have. I know that you probably know that I really don't like prom, but I'm willing to give it one last shot if you're willing to come with me. So Sarah Rose Hudson, will you go to prom with me?"

Sarah stared at me for a second before standing up and launching herself on me. I gently patted her back and smirked, that was a total yes.

To prove my thought, Sarah pulled away with tears in her eyes, "Yes, of course I'll go to prom with you Puck."

I smiled and kissed her as hard as I could. I felt Sarah smile against me and squeeze her arms tighter around my neck.

Everyone started clapping and I pulled back with a huge smirk on my face. Finn rolled his eyes at me, he didn't think I'd actually ask her in front of everyone. Kurt shot me a smile, he knew Sarah was going to say 'Yes' the whole time. Even Quinn smiled and nodded at me as in good job.

Sarah stood on her toes and whispered in my ear, "Thank you so much."

I nodded and curled my hand against her waist, "No problem."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Can you believe Rachel is planning an anti-prom party?" Sarah asked.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, "I don't know, I mean, I understand where she's coming from."

Sarah wanted me to come with her to get a prom dress. She said it has to be perfect and it's only perfect if I think it's perfect. When I told her she'd look perfect no matter what she wore, Sarah just rolled her eyes and dragged me to the truck.

"Whatever," Sarah muttered and reached forward to turn up the radio. She hummed along softly while staring out the window.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and _Beth_ started ringing out. I quickly fished it out of my pocket and hit talk.

"Hello?" I asked, despite knowing who it was.

Sarah glared at me. It's not like I was going to kill us.

"Noah?" Shelby asked on the other side.

"Yup," I pulled up to a stop sign and put my blinker on, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course, I just need a favor," Shelby told me.

"Shoot," I said while turning down the road.

"Are you able to babysit Beth? Like right now?"

I almost lost control of the truck, "What?"

Sarah glared at me harder, "Puck, turn it off," she whispered.

"Can you babysit Beth?" Shelby repeated.

"Yes! Of course, I'll be right there," I shut off my phone and drove into a nearby parking lot to turn around.

"Puck! What are you doing?" Sarah yelled, "First, you talk on your phone _while driving, _that is exactly what hurt Quinn. And now, you're turning around!"

"Stop yelling," I muttered, "And Quinn didn't get hurt from _talking _on the phone, she was _texting _Berry. Next, that was Shelby and she said she needs me to babysit Beth _right now._ Now I'm sorry we're not going dress shopping, but I haven't seen Beth in a while and-"

"I understand, just drive so we can get there faster," Sarah interrupted softly.

"Thanks," I said and did as she said.

Sarah was silent the rest of the ride until we drove into Shelby's sub, "Can Beth come with us?"

I turned towards her, "What?"

"Can Beth come with us to pick out a prom dress?" Sarah said quietly while playing with her locket.

I stared forward, "Um, sure."

I could see Sarah smile out of the corner of her eye, "Cool."

I pulled up to the house and jumped down. Sarah followed and grabbed my hand while we walked to the door.

Shelby opened it before we even knocked, "I'm glad you're here. You know where everything is. Take her out if you want to. You'll hear from me by ten. Questions?"

Sarah and I stood dumbstruck by everything. We were having complete control over Beth for eight hours; that's the longest we've ever had her for a time period.

"Is everything ok?" Sarah asked.

Shelby nodded, "Yes, something just came up."

I stared at her, she didn't seem ok, she looked weird, like she could cry at any moment, but I left it, "We'll see you later then."

"Thanks again," Shelby smiled. She put a hand on each of our arms before running past us and into her car.

I quickly ran inside towards where I could hear Beth giggling by herself. She was sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing with the dog I got her for Christmas and her baby doll from Quinn.

I lifted her into my arms, "Hey baby, how are you?"

Beth blinked before snuggling into my arms, "Daddy."

I felt Sarah come next to me, "Hi Beth."

Beth pulled back and smiled, "Sars," she put her arms out.

Sarah grabbed her, "We've missed you so much Beth."

I left the two of them to find Beth's car seat and diaper bag. After a minute of gathering random stuff we'd probably need, I went back to my girls, "Ready to go?"

Sarah's smile lit up her face, "We're really taking Beth with us?"

I nodded, "Of course, I'm sure Beth would like to hear someday that she was with her step-mom when she bought her prom dress, even though she only wore it for a few hours before it was ripped off."

Sarah laughed and adjusted Beth in her arms, "Then let's go."

The two of was went outside where I buckled Beth's seat in. Sarah placed the small girl in the seat and made sure she was secure.

Beth stared around the truck with wide eyes, "Daddy?"

"Yeah Beth?" I asked while starting up the car.

"Going?"

I smirked, "Yeah we're going shopping."

"Mommy?" Beth asked quietly.

"No, Mommy's not coming," Sarah said softly.

Beth stared at me and I watched her through the rear view mirror, "You alright monkey face?"

"Daddy!" Beth suddenly screamed with a grin.

Sarah and I laughed as I pulled out of the sub onto the road.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I watched Beth crawl around the outside of the changing room as we waited for Sarah to try on the first dress. Beth had behaved herself for the first half hour that we were here when Sarah was grabbing every other dress off the wall. With my arms full of the silky dresses, Beth had to walk along my side holding onto my pant leg while Sarah walked ahead of us.

"Noah?" Sarah's voice came from behind the curtain.

I knew it was bad based on the fact that she was calling me 'Noah,' not 'Puck.' "Yeah, babe?"

"Promise not to think I'm ugly," Sarah whispered.

I sighed and stood up, "Sarah, I would never, ever think you were ugly. Now come out here and show me what you're wearing."

The curtain moved and Sarah stepped out in a bright yellow dress. She bit her lip and played with her ponytail, "What do you think?"

I blinked, "Wow...that's...bright."

Sarah whined and sat with a poof on the couch, "I knew it, I shouldn't have even put it on."

"No, come on Sars, it's one dress," I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You have a hundred more in that dressing room and a thousand more in this store, I'm sure you'll find something."

Sarah looked up at me, "Really?"

"Really," I smiled and pushed her up, "Now go put another one on."

Sarah giggled and ran into the dressing room.

I chuckled while picking up Beth, "I'm sure you're going to be just like Sarah one day. Thinking you're ugly and all, when really, you'll be the most beautiful girl there."

Beth's hands ran down my shirt and she laughed, "Daddy."

I laughed, "You know, that's how you were made Beth," she looked up at me with wide eyes, "I know, you don't want to hear about it, it just came out. Wanna know a secret?" Beth smiled, so I took that as a yes, "You're gonna have a baby brother or sister soon. Well, not soon, January, but that'll come up fast."

Beth reached across my lap and picked up her baby doll, "Baby."

"Yeah, like that one, except your brother or sister will move and make noise," I said softly, "You two will be friends, I just know it."

The curtain opened and Sarah stepped out, this time in an extremely puffy, light brown dress. I sort of preferred the yellow one to this one, but I smiled and nodded, "Cute."

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood in front of the mirror, "I don't know, I figured I'd might as well try it on. What don't you like about it?" she turned towards me with expectant eyes.

My mouth went dry. Saying anything bad to Sarah about her looks is never good, saying something bad about her prom dress while she's pregnant is probably worse. "Um...I...the color...brown really isn't a good prom dress color," I stuttered.

"It's champagne," Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up the ends of the dress so she could walk, "I'll go try on another."

I nodded and looked back down at Beth as Sarah went behind the curtain, "This might take a while," I whispered.

"Heard that," Sarah shouted.

Beth looked at me with her mouth in a perfect circle, "Daddy," she whispered and pointed towards the curtain, "Sars."

I laughed, "Yeah, Daddy was caught saying something he probably shouldn't have."

For the next few minutes, I played with Beth and her dolls as we waited for Sarah. Finally, Sarah stepped out and my mouth went dry again, only for a different reason. She looked beautiful.

The strapless gown poofed out from her waist. It was a light, baby blue color with silver sparkles and designs. Sarah's eyes seemed to light up as she walked. Her smile widened when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked softly.

"You look amazing," I breathed out and stood with Beth connected to me, "Seriously, I've never seen you like this."

Sarah blushed and caught my gaze in the mirror, "You really think so?"

I nodded, "You're beautiful."

Sarah turned and hugged me tightly, "I think I'm gonna get this one."

"Great," I smiled.

Beth reached her hand out and stroked the top of Sarah's dress, "Cinrella."

Sarah and I laughed, "She does look like Cinderella, doesn't she?" I asked Beth with a wink towards Sarah.

"You think I look like Cinderella?" Sarah asked Beth.

"Fairy mommy!" Beth shouted.

Sarah laughed and looked at me, "I think I'm definitely getting this dress."

"Good because if you didn't, I would have bought it for you," I smirked.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Beth ran around the living room, going person to person to give them a hug. Everyone laughed at my daughter and her bright eyes.

Beth fell onto my lap where I was sitting on the ground against Sarah's legs with a final huff, "Nighty."

I stroked her hair, "You're tired? You haven't even eaten dinner yet."

Sarah leaned down, "What do you want for dinner, Beth?"

Beth looked up and smiled, "Ghetti!"

"You want spaghetti?" I asked.

Beth smiled, "Ghetti!" she repeated.

"How about you guys go out to dinner?" Ms. Carole suggested.

"By ourselves?" Sarah asked.

"With Beth. It'll give you guys some experience for when you're older and have kids of your own," Ms. Carole smiled.

My heart dropped, it was almost like she knew, but she couldn't, no one knew besides us, Blaine, Grace, and Rachel. What if one of them told her? It was probably Berry.

"Mom," Sarah shakily laughed, "What? We're too young to have kids."

"I know, I'm just saying, so you know what it's about. I would never actually think you guys were going to have a baby _now_," Ms. Carole laughed.

Everyone else in the room laughed, 'As if that was possible!' is what they're probably thinking. I could feel my neck burn as I tried to manage a few laughs myself.

"I guess we'll go to Breadstix then," Sarah said softly.

I nodded and stood up with Beth, "Alright, I'll go get her bag."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I carefully placed Beth in the baby seat that sat next to our table in Breadstix, "Ok, monkey face, ready for some spaghetti?"

Beth grinned and screamed, "Ghetti Daddy! Ghetti!"

I winced, "Shh, be quiet we're in a restaurant."

Sarah laughed, "Is Beth embarrassing you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, she's probably just annoying some people."

Sarah leaned towards Beth, "You're not annoying, are you?"

"Yes Sars!" Beth smiled and clapped her hands.

I couldn't help but laugh lightly as I picked up my menu, "We know Beth wants spaghetti, but she can just share with me. What do you want, Sarah?"

She shrugged, "I think I'll just get a lasagna and a water."

I nodded, "Ok, you sure you don't want a pop or anything?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm good."

"You're not trying to do one of those stupid diets for prom, are you? I don't want you to die or get hurt or hurt the baby...," I drifted off.

"No, don't worry, I'm not going on a prom diet," Sarah said, "I just don't want pop."

"Alright," I nodded, but continued watching her.

"Wasn't it weird how Mom acted about us taking out Beth?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it was like she knew or something," I agreed.

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't know," Beth repeated while coloring in her book.

Sarah and I turned towards her as we laughed.

"You don't know, Beth?" I asked and started tickling her stomach, "What don't you know?"

"Daddy!" Beth screeched.

A waitress came, "Can I take your orders?"

Sarah and I both said what we wanted and thanked the waitress as she left.

"Hey, so I was thinking, since you liked the idea of Rachel's party, why don't we just go after prom?" Sarah asked.

I groaned softly, "Sarah, we don't have to go to Rachel's party if you don't want to."

"No! Don't say, 'If you don't want to,' because then that makes me feel bad about wanting to go to prom even though you don't," Sarah whined.

"Why do you want to go to prom?" I instead asked.

Sarah looked down, "It would be my only one," she whispered.

I stared at her, "Sarah, you're a sophomore, technically, this isn't even your prom."

"Puck, I'm pregnant," Sarah stated.

I took a deep breath, "I know, I was there when it happened."

A smile formed on Sarah's face and she giggled, "I just mean that come next May, we'll have a five month old baby that we won't be able to leave."

"Babe, at five months, I'm sure the baby would be ok if we left him or her alone for a few hours with their grandparents and aunt," I told her.

"What if I'm fat?" Sarah whispered.

I glanced around to see if anyone we knew would be able to hear me before grabbing her hand, "Sarah, I promise you that I won't care how big you get. Ok? I swear, I won't break up with you and I won't hate you or any of that other crap that might come in your head. So what you'll look different? I won't care and neither will the kid."

Sarah's big eyes looked over towards Beth, "I guess you're right."

I nodded, "Yes I am. Now stop with this never going to prom again stuff. We're going this year, we're going next year, and we're going your senior year. Got it?"

Sarah nodded, "Got it."

I sighed and looked at Beth, "Now you," I poked her stomach, "What are we going to do?"

Beth laughed, "Don't know."

I chuckled, "What was wrong with your mommy earlier?"

"Sad," Beth's smile faded, "Mommy sad."

Sarah gazed at the small girl, "Wow, she really catches on."

The waitress came back with our food and drinks, "Here you go."

Throughout the meal, Sarah and I went from talking to each other to talking to Beth. My little girl wouldn't stop putting the spaghetti in her mouth and would complain when she didn't have any one her plate.

I finished off my food and looked at Beth, "All gone."

"No!" Beth yelled.

"Beth," I warned, "Calm down."

"Ghetti!" the almost two year old yelled louder.

"Beth, here, want some lasagna?" Sarah asked and put some of her dish on Beth's plate.

Beth shook her head and pushed the plate away, "No."

Sarah and I stared at Beth, not really sure what to do or say.

"Want a drink then?" Sarah asked and picked up her water glass.

"Yes," Beth put her hands out and took the glass. I put my hands out to help, but backed away when my daughter glared at me.

As if my intuition was right, Beth dropped the glass and all the water poured out onto her lap and the table.

Sarah quickly grabbed the glass and I started picking up ice cubes.

"Daddy," Beth whined softly.

Sarah and I stopped to look at her, "Yeah Beth?" I asked.

Beth patted her soaking wet stomach then the end of her pink dress. After realizing she was wet there, Beth lifted up the edge of her dress and touched her colorful, striped tights which were also covered in water.

"Daddy," Beth started to cry.

I stood up and lifted her from the seat, "It's alright, I'm sure there are extra clothes in the diaper bag."

"I'll finish cleaning up here if you want to go dry her off in the bathroom," Sarah said while standing too.

I nodded and adjusted the soaking wet girl in my arms while grabbing the diaper bag, "Come on, let's go change."

I walked into the bathroom and went straight to the handicap stall where I knew was a changing table. I laid Beth down despite her squirms and cries and set the bag next to her.

"You made a mess, Beth," I whispered while going through the diaper bag for a new outfit.

"Daddy," Beth squirmed more, "Pwease."

"Hold on," I muttered. Where were the extra clothes? I could have sworn Shelby kept an extra outfit in the bag for accidents like this.

I groaned as Beth cried harder, "Off! Take off!"

"I'm trying Beth!" I said in frustration, "Your mom must not have packed extra clothes last time you two went out!"

Beth stared at me, maybe a little shocked at my sudden anger. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Finally, I found a shirt and a diaper that would do for now.

I started undressing Beth from her soaking clothes. I quickly changed her diaper and put her in a clean shirt.

"Is that better?" I asked and helped her stand up.

Beth's legs shook either from the coolness of the air or from standing up on a slightly shaky table.

"You need pants, don't you?" I held her hands as I looked her over.

The light yellow t-shirt might have actually been a little small and the white, sort of dressy shoes definitely didn't match; you didn't have to be into clothes to notice that.

Beth took a tiny step forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Cold."

I sighed and hugged her tightly, "Hold on, let me think."

I helped Beth sit back down on the changing table and we stared at each other. I wiped my forehead on my shirt when it occurred to me. I had on two shirts, a button down and just a plain t-shirt.

I shrugged off the button down and started putting Beth's arms in the large holes, "This will do for now," I helped her stand up and started buttoning it up, "See, just like a dress."

Beth looked down at herself, "Daddy, not dress."

I chuckled, "I know, but you don't have anything else to wear right now."

"You dress?" Beth put her hands on my chest and bunched them in my shirt.

"I'll be fine," I smiled, "Come on, let's go before Sarah gets worried."

Beth wrapped her arms around my neck as I put everything back in the bag and left the bathroom.

Sarah was leaning against the wall opposite the door when I walked through, "We have to go," she said as she took the diaper bag from me.

"Why?" I asked and led the way out.

"Apparently Beth was getting on a few people's nerves, but they ignored her until she spilled the water," Sarah said quietly as we passed the hostess station.

Beth buried her head in my neck, she must know she did something bad.

I sighed, "Ok, fine, we'll just go home."

"Why is Beth wearing your shirt?" Sarah asked.

I unlocked the truck, "Because Shelby didn't put any pants in the diaper bag."

Sarah nodded and hopped in the front seat.

I finished buckling Beth in when her song started ringing from my pocket, "Mommy's calling already," I told her before fishing the phone out, "Hello?"

"Noah, I need you to do me a favor," Shelby greeted.

I glanced at Beth, "No offense, but I'm sorta in the middle of your last favor."

"I understand," Shelby sighed, "I need you to watch Beth tonight, as in have her sleep over your house."

My heart dropped. I stared at Beth, she was actually going to stay over my house. But why?

"Is everything ok?" I asked softly.

"My father had a heart attack and they don't think he's going to make it through the night. I have to stay here at the hospital with my family," Shelby whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I choked out, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you. If you have to stop by the house to get her pajamas or new clothes, that's fine, just make sure you lock up," Shelby told me.

"Ok," I muttered.

"Is this all ok with you? I understand if you can't watch her for the night. I could try and come home by ten or eleven if you need me to," Shelby said.

"No, I can do it, she's safe with me," I reassured her.

"Thank you," Shelby hung up the phone.

I turned my off and looked at Beth, "You're staying the night, kid. Is that ok?"

Beth just smiled and giggled, "Daddy!"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

As quietly as possible, Sarah and I walked in her room. We had put the new baby's crib together so that Beth could use it and put it in the front of Sarah's closet in order to keep an eye on her, yet still have some privacy. Sarah and I had stopped back at Beth's house to pick up some of her clothes and night stuff.

Ms. Carole was a little hesitant about having Beth stay the night, but understood once I explained what Shelby had said. Grace was excited that Beth was here and had played with the small girl until she passed out in the middle of the floor.

Sarah carefully laid down on her bed, "This feels kinda weird," she whispered.

I nodded and pulled the blankets over us, "Yeah, like we're seeing our future or something."

Sarah moved on top of my chest and started kissing my neck, "I love you."

I chuckled at her sudden change in mood, "I love you too."

There was a loud cry and Sarah sat up. I looked over towards Beth's crib to see her rolling around screaming.

"Daddy! Mommy! Mommy!" Beth cried.

I quickly moved Sarah off of me and went over to Beth, "What is it Beth? What's wrong?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Beth gasped.

I held her against my bare chest and started rocking her, "Shh, it's alright, I'm right here, Daddy's here."

"Mommy!" Beth screamed into my shoulder.

"Do you think this is the first time she's been without Shelby?" Sarah asked from her spot on the bed.

"Probably," I muttered while I started to walk around the room in an attempt to soothe Beth, "It's alright," I whispered in her ear, "Daddy's here." I sat next to Sarah who started rubbing circles on Beth's back, "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe she has a full diaper," Sarah suggested, yet she didn't look like she actually believed herself.

I carefully adjusted Beth to feel and shook my head, "No."

Beth cried harder into me, her tears and spit soaking my skin, but I didn't care, I just wanted her to calm down. I felt myself tense up and I bit my lip to try and stay sane.

Sarah's hand moved from Beth's back to my own, "Hey, you ok?"

I nodded, "She's scaring me, what if something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, she just wants her mom," Sarah said softly.

"Her fake mom," I said through my teeth, "If we never gave her up, we could just call Quinn who would come over here and make her feel better. But no, _Shelby's_ her mom who isn't here to do a darn thing."

"Noah," Sarah sighed.

"Don't _Noah _me, it's the truth and you know it," I spit.

Sarah grabbed Beth from my arms, "Sleep. You need it, I'll go sit in the living room with her."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, give her here, I'll take her out."

"No, I need to learn how to take care of crying babies in the middle of the night," Sarah muttered as she stood to sway back and forth.

"And so do I," I stood next to her, "I'm just so confused, what do we do?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know, but she's calming down."

Sure enough, Beth's sobs were a little quieter as she snuggled against Sarah.

"Maybe I remind her of Shelby," Sarah whispered.

I sat down on the bed in defeat, Beth didn't need me right now, she needed a mom.

Sarah looked up at me and her soft smile faded, "Oh, I didn't mean to get you upset or anything...I just...here take her Puck."

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine, I understand."

Sarah bit her lip, but nodded and set the now sleeping Beth in the crib. She made her way next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "You're a great dad," she whispered.

I smirked, "Thanks."

"I'm not lying, you really are. I've never been able to make Beth's face light up like you can. She's always just so happy with you," Sarah smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back, "You're not too bad yourself."

Sarah laughed and laid back, "Thank you."

"Our little baby's going to be lucky to have you as a mom and I guess I'm a pretty great dad," I laid back next to her.

Sarah giggled and pushed my side, "Our kid's going to be awesome with such great parents."

"Yeah, it's not like their parents are big headed or anything," I laughed.

Sarah set her head on my shoulder, "We're gonna be ok."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

I listened to Sarah drift off to sleep along with the soft sounds of Beth breathing. I just hoped Sarah was right, that we would be ok because after what we went through today, raising a baby is going to be hard.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So it's pretty long and I may have went a little over board, but I wanted prom to start and to have Beth again. What did you think? I'm gonna put the website for Sarah's dress on here and another two with different hair styles. Vote on which style you like the best! Sorry if updates start happening late, I'm still writing at the same pace, but it's harder to put them on the computer with summer. Sounds backwards, but I'm gonna try my hardest to update as fast as possible. I could really use some chapter ideas if anyone had any. PLEASE REVIEW with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_raem9898 - First, sorry I never messaged you back, but I like your idea and think I'm going to use it. Second, I did read your story and thought it was really good. I never like Karofsky, so your story made me see a different side of him. And thanks for saying you like how I showed emotion. I went through pretty much exactly what Puck and Rachel went through in Choke, so I really knew how they felt making it easy for me to write the chapter. That's why it was one of my favorite episodes. Thanks for all the support!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I leaned into Puck's shoulder as his hands tightened around my waist. This may be our only prom, but it was perfect.**_

_**Fun at prom next!**_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Dress: wp-content/ uploads/2012 /02/Light-blue-prom-dresses **

**Hair Styles to Pick From:**

** digital-dreamspace. blogspot 2011/11/ **

** TheLatestHairstyleTrends /prom-hairstyles/**

***Just remove the spaces***


	55. It's Our Life

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck invited Sarah to prom. Shelby's dad had a heart attack so she gave Beth to Puck and Sarah for the night. Puck realized taking care of a baby is harder than it seems. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_It's Our Life_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Mom clicked the camera for probably the hundredth time and I heard Puck groan.

"Hold on, just one more of you two together!" Mom smiled.

"This sucks," Puck breathed through the side of his mouth.

I laughed and held tighter onto his side to keep me up.

"Ok, seeing as you two are giving up, we can have a break," Mom sighed.

"Thank God," Puck stepped away and ran a hand over his face, "I thought my mouth was going to fall off."

I laughed again, "You are unbelievable."

Puck shrugged, "Whatever, I just need to take a second."

"Fine for now," Mom's voice rang and we turned to look at her, "Sarah come here so I can get at least a few pictures of you, Finn, and Kurt. Then, I want some of all the boys, which is you Noah, and one of you with your sister."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, how many more? We have dinner reservations in an hour."

"You'll have time, now come over here," Mom motioned for me to go closer to Finn.

After what felt like thousands of pictures with Finn and Kurt, I was aloud to sit back and watch Puck get his picture taken with Grace and the boys.

I smiled when Grace gave him a tight hug and whispered something in his ear. Puck then laughed and nodded before saying something back.

"Sarah, come here so I can do some finishing touches," Kurt called across the yard from the front door.

I slowly made my way over to him and I followed him into my room. I smiled at my reflection. I had the same diamond necklace and bracelet on that I had worn for homecoming. My hair was done in loose curls with a few pinned back to the side of my head with matching bobby pins to the jewelry. The light blue dress I had bought with Puck and Beth the other day fit perfectly. I honestly looked amazing.

"I can't believe you look like this," Kurt mused as he applied some light blush to my cheeks.

"Thanks Kurt," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to sound like an insult," Kurt gave a small smile.

"Fine," I replied, "So you and Blaine aren't coming at all?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nope, I don't want a repeat of last year and Blaine hates the no hair gel rule."

I nodded, "I guess those are sort of reasonable. I'm still a little worried that Puck will want to bail halfway through and then I'll never get a real prom."

Kurt met my gaze in the mirror, "Trust me, Puck's not going to bail on you. I think that somewhere deep down, he wants this as much as you do because of how happy it'll make you."

I smiled and nodded, "I was kinda thinking that too."

There was a knock on my door and we looked over to see Finn standing in the doorway, "Sars, you ready to go?"

"Yup," I made my way over to him.

Finn smiled, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you and Puck so that you guys won't run off and do something stupid."

I just nodded, it's not like what Finn thought could happen actually did happen.

I walked over to the car and went in the passenger seat next to Puck while Finn went in his own truck. Mom, Burt, Kurt, and Grace all waved as we pulled away from the house.

Puck's hand found mine and his fingers intertwined with mine, "Ready?"

I smiled, "Of course."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck spun me around in our little corner, "Having fun?"

I laughed and ran a hand down his silver tie, "Yes I am."

"Good," Puck smiled before slamming his mouth against mine.

I grinned against his mouth and gently pulled away, "Not here."

Puck's eyes dropped, "Please, it would be hot to do it right here."

"I am not becoming a porn show," I stated and stepped back.

"Fine, fine," Puck pulled me closer and glanced over my head, "I don't see Finn, so let's go to the bathroom and continue this fun."

I laughed as I was quickly dragged from the gym and pushed into the girls' bathroom.

Puck's hands ran down my sides, "You look so hot right now."

I blushed, "Puck."

He looked up from my throat, "I'm dead serious, you're really beautiful tonight."

I bit my lip before softly kissing Puck's mouth, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck whispered.

I was pushed back against the wall and melted against Puck as his hands curled against the base of my hair.

"This doesn't look right."

Puck swore under his breath and pulled away. I blinked and saw Quinn sitting in front of us in her wheel chair dressed for prom queen.

"You guys should be more careful, somebody could catch you," Quinn said and rolled forward.

"What do you want Fabray?" Puck asked angrily.

"Nothing, I just came in here to go to the bathroom when I saw you two making out," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Finn?" I asked.

Quinn shrugged, "He doesn't have to do everything with me."

I nodded and Puck grabbed my hand, "Let's just go back to the gym."

"Ok," I said softly as Puck dragged me away.

We passed Finn in the hallway who gave us a weird look, but just continued walking towards the girls' bathroom.

"We really can't do anything, can we?" Puck muttered.

I shrugged, "Sorry."

"No," Puck stopped walking just outside the gym, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm being a jerk by forcing you to do something you don't want to do right now."

I put a hand on the side of his face, "How about we dance now and then have your type of fun after?"

Puck chuckled, "That sounds like a great idea."

I grabbed his hand and brought him into the dance area. Puck brought me to the corner where Sam and Mercedes were dancing.

"Hey you two," Mercedes smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back as Puck held me with my back against his chest.

"Where were you guys?" Sam asked with a knowing smirk.

"Doesn't matter," Puck replied. He must have mouthed something though because Mercedes rolled her eyes and Sam nodded with a grin.

I twisted in Puck's arms to look up at him, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Puck smirked, "Just that I have a very beautiful girlfriend."

"Uh huh," I nodded and went on my tip toes to kiss him, "I bet that's what you said."

"Gross, kiss somewhere else," Santana's voice came.

We turned to see her and Brittany standing behind us.

"You're really pretty today, Sarah," Brittany smiled.

I blushed, that might be one of the first times Brittany has ever complimented me, "Thanks Brit."

"I think you're always pretty," Puck whispered in my ear.

I blushed again and reached behind me to squeeze his hand.

"What's everyone doing after prom?" Mercedes asked.

"Going to a Cheerios party then my house is empty for the night," Santana told us.

"We were just gonna go to a party," Sam said, "What about you?" he stared at me and Puck for an answer.

"We'll probably stop by Rachel's anti-prom party," Puck answered.

I stared up at him with wide eyes, but then I realized he was probably lying; something that was confirmed when Puck winked down at me.

"That pity party? You two need to go somewhere with alcohol," Santana scoffed.

"I can't drink," I said absentmindedly.

Puck's arms stiffened around my waist and I took a sharp breath in at the realization of what I said.

"What do you mean you can't drink? Do you not know how? It's easy, I'll show you," Brittany advised.

"No, Brittany, I think it was more along the lines of she's not aloud to drink," Mercedes stared at me.

"Let me guess, Mommy told you not to drink and you're going to obey that rule?" Santana laughed.

"That's not why she can't drink," Puck shot back.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, "Don't say you're pregnant."

Everyone laughed and Puck and I let out a few soft chuckles in an attempt to dodge the bullet.

"I just don't want a repeat of New Year's Eve," I told them when they had finally calmed down.

"I guess that's reasonable," Mercedes stated, yet she was still giving me a look as if she didn't believe me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok, who wants to dance?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I leaned into Puck's shoulder as his hands tightened around my waist. This may be our only prom, but it was perfect. After dancing with the rest of the glee kids for a while and having a ton of fun, we went off into our own little corner again. Right now, some of the guys were on stage performing for everyone.

I felt Puck sigh and looked up at him, "What?"

Puck shrugged, "Nothing."

I stepped back, "What's wrong?"

"I said nothing," Puck took a step towards me, "Come back."

I took another step back, "Tell me what's wrong."

Puck looked at the ground, "I can't tell you."

I sighed myself, "Puck, you can tell me. What is it?"

"I just...don't want to be here," one of Puck's hands rubbed the back of his neck as he examined our shoes.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, "You-you don't what to be here with me?"

Puck looked up, "No, Sarah, that's not it, I just don't feel like being at a dance anymore where I'm constantly being reminded how much of a failure I am."

"How are you being reminded that you're a failure?" I questioned, saving the failure conversation for a different day.

Puck sent a pointed look behind me and I turned a shoulder to see Sue standing above her punch bowl.

I groaned and realized what I had to do. I looked back at Puck, "You really don't want to be here, do you?"

Puck stared at me before giving a small nod.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rachel and Finn walk in before Blaine and Kurt. I smiled, "What would you say about starting our after party early?"

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand, "Looks like the anti-prom party's over."

Puck glanced behind my shoulder at the group as they split up to start dancing and such, "Why should I care?"

I went on my tip toes, "Because now we can go to that hotel room and have a little fun," I whispered in his ear.

Puck's eyes widened, "Really?"

I nodded, "I've had my prom for the year. We all know Quinn and Finn are going to win prom king and queen. Nothing interesting's going to happen. Let's go."

Puck smiled and kissed me quickly, "Come on."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked out of the bathroom with only Puck's white dress shirt on, "I'm hungry, wanna order room service?"

Puck sat up on the bed, "Did you just throw up?"

I blushed, "A little, but I feel fine. I'm just really hungry."

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk, "Fine, what do you want?" he grabbed the menu and phone.

I smiled and sat next to him, "Do they have chocolate cake?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah."

"That please," I laid back against the pillows.

Puck stood as he started ordering some dessert. I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. We had gotten here about an hour and a half ago; meaning prom was going to be over soon. When we got here, I asked if the room was still open and the lady at the front desk said yes, that someone had just checked out. I was hoping that that meant Rachel wasn't planning on coming back here.

Puck sat down, his pant leg brushing against me, "The guy said about 15 minutes."

"Ok," I leaned my head onto his shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck muttered.

We both stared blankly at the screen until Puck shifted to kneel in front of me, "I have a question."

"Alright," I smiled, "Shoot."

"When are we going to tell everyone you're pregnant?"

I blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Puck grabbed my hand, "Sars, we can't just wait until you start to show or you go into labor. We have to tell them at sometime."

I scooted away from him, "Noah," I shook my head, "I can't think about this right now."

"Sarah," Puck said gently and moved next to me, "Nobody thinks you're able to get pregnant. They all think it's a crazy idea, but it's not. We have to tell them. At least your parents and brothers. My sister already knows and so do Rachel and Blaine."

"I can't," I whispered.

"When do you think you'd be able to?"

"Never."

"Sarah," Puck laughed, "I think it'll be pretty obvious when a baby pops out of you in seven months! Next month marks the start of the second trimester, you're going to start showing soon."

I looked into his hazel eyes and realized he was serious about wanting to tell everyone. I racked my brain to try and get him to stop talking about this. A thought occurred to me and I quickly reached over and started unzipping Puck's pants, "Come on, one more before room service gets here."

"No, no, no," Puck shook his head and grabbed my hands, "Stop."

"Please," I breathed in his ear.

Puck pushed me back against the pillows and held my hands above my head, "You will not distract me when we have to talk about something very important."

There was a knock on the door, "Room service."

Puck stood up and grabbed his jacket, quickly buttoning it, "Coming." He turned back towards me, "Stay, we're not done."

I nodded and watched as he went around the small corner to the door. He came back a minute later with two plates in his hand, "Two pieces of chocolate cake for two very hot people."

I stared at him as he sat down next to me and passed over one of the cakes, "I'm sorry."

Puck looked up from his piece, "Sorry for what?"

"For not wanting anyone to know," I muttered and started poking the cake with my fork.

"Don't worry about it," Puck said quietly and looked back down, "I just want to know why."

"I'm scared that our little fantasy life will come to an end," I admitted.

Puck put down his plate and I did the same, "What fantasy life?"

"The one where we're happy and no one can tell us that it's crazy that we want to keep the baby," I said softly.

Puck nodded and stared at the ground, "I don't like this, actually I hate it, but we have to tell them. It's the responsible thing to do."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You want to do the responsible thing?"

Puck looked up and smirked, "Shut up. If we tell them sooner rather than later, we'll have a better chance to keep the baby without a fight."

That made sense, so I silently nodded and picked my cake back up to have another bite. Puck picked his up as well and continued eating.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door, "Open this door right now Noah David Puckerman and Sarah Rose Hudson or else I'm going to knock it down!"

My heart dropped at Finn's voice. I turned towards Puck and my expression probably mirrored his-pure shock and confusion.

"Finn, calm down," Rachel scolded on the other side of the door.

"They're probably just talking," Blaine assured.

"How did I not know his middle name was David?" Santana mused.

"What if they're taking a bath?" Sam asked.

At that, Puck and I shot up from the bed, dropping our plates in the process, and started desperately trying to get our clothes back on.

"My shirt!" Puck whisper yelled at me.

I slipped it off as I grabbed my dress, "You need to help me with this."

Puck ran over to me and helped me zip up the prom dress that had been thrown to the ground over an hour ago.

Finn, I'm guessing, pounded on the door again, "I'm serious! You have three seconds to open this door or it's going down!"

Puck's hands dropped from my back as he ran to the door with me on his heels and opened the door, "Hey man, what's up?"

Finn rolled his eyes and pushed past him, grabbing my arm in the process, "What is your problem? Why did you leave prom?"

I yanked my arm away from my brother, "Because Puck didn't want to be there and nothing exciting was going to happen."

"Well, you're wrong," Finn gestured behind him and I gasped.

Not only was _Rachel_ wearing the Prom Queen crown, but Quinn was _standing_ next to Joe.

I glanced at Puck to see him staring in amazement at Quinn, "What happened?" I asked.

"I can walk," Quinn smiled.

"I won Prom Queen," Rachel added with a small smile.

"Do you want to sit?" Puck asked Quinn while moving towards her.

"Sure, I'm a little tired," Quinn nodded and reached out to grab Puck's hand.

I watched as she was able to pretty much walk by herself to the chair that Puck was taking her to, "So you'll be able to dance at Nationals?" I asked.

Quinn looked up and her smile was wide, "Yes."

"Alright, alright, Quinn can walk, let's order some room service," Santana walked towards the phone and menu.

Our room became filled with the rest of the glee club. Everyone was talking and someone set up an iPod and speaker that spread music throughout the area.

I made my way to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I was about to close the door when Rachel and Blaine stepped in.

"Um, hi, I was kinda hoping to fix myself alone," I told them.

They rolled their eyes and Blaine sat on the closed toilet while Rachel stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, we tried our hardest to keep Finn away," Rachel said.

"Yeah, when Mercedes suggested you guys were at the hotel, he went a little crazy," Blaine added.

"We knew nothing could happen from your's and Noah's actions, but Finn didn't," Rachel continued.

"Sorry if we interrupted something," Blaine finished.

I shook my head, "We were having a conversation that wasn't exactly the most fun to have."

Rachel and Blaine's eyes widened, signaling me to continue.

"Puck thinks we should tell everyone that I'm pregnant," I said softly.

Rachel and Blaine exchanged a glance, "We were going to suggest the same thing," Rachel said.

I groaned, "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because it needs to happen soon," Blaine said gently as he grabbed my hand.

I stared at the two of them, "I don't know how."

"Just...just come out and say it," Rachel suggested.

"Make sure it's at a good time though," Blaine added.

I turned and looked in the mirror to start fixing my hair.

"Here, I'll help," Rachel came behind me and started brushing out my curls.

Blaine stood up, "I'll go join the party. Think about what we said, Sarah."

I nodded at him in the mirror before continuing to redo my makeup.

"We'll stand by you with anything you choose," Rachel said softly while pinning back my hair.

"I know," I whispered.

"Noah too."

"I know."

A few minutes later, Rachel and I finished in the bathroom and left the room.

Puck automatically came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Hey."

I instantly smiled, "Hey."

Puck's hands went into my hair, "I'm sorry we got interrupted."

"It's alright," I told him, "I don't mind."

Puck placed a soft kiss on my nose, "Ok, but you should know that whatever happens, this is our life and no one else can say what we do."

My smile widened, "Promise?"

"Yup," Puck lifted me into his arms.

Finn came up to us, "Put her down, we need to talk."

Puck slowly set me down, "Calm down."

"Calm down? You took my sister away from the dance without my permission, what am I supposed to do?" Finn shot back.

"You're not in charge of me," I told him.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Finn said.

"I would never let anything bad happen to your sister," Puck muttered.

"I don't know if I believe you," Finn defended.

Rachel walked up and wrapped an arm around Finn's waist, "You guys, it's prom, let's have fun."

Sam came behind Puck and I and put his arms around our shoulders, "What's up with the fighting?"

Puck glanced at Sam, "Nothing, we're fine." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the corner of the room where Quinn, Brittany, and Joe were talking.

I leaned into Puck's side, "Just forget about Finn."

Puck nodded, "Working on that right now."

I laughed before turning towards Joe, "So how was your first school dance?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this one, but I think it turned out ok. What did you think? Puck and Sarah will be telling everyone soon, don't worry. Does anyone have anything they want to see before the story ends? By the way, it'll end when the season ended, after graduation. There will be another story after this with everything that happens with Sarah being pregnant and Carole's pregnancy. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love and appreciate each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_raem9898 - I sort of base Beth off of things that I think my own cousin would do, plus I think some of it is cute. Good for you for writing more! I'm glad I inspired you, it means a lot to me. Sorry the hair didn't work, I ended up just making one up myself. Did you get to see the dress though? I really like that song and found a place/time when Puck is going to sing it for Sarah. It'll be in the next few chapters. And I love reading your reviews, they make me so happy! :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah exchanged a glance with me and I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes at what was happening right now. I had no idea what to do.**_

_**A little more bonding time next.**_


	56. What Friends Are For

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went to prom, but decided to leave early. At their hotel room, Puck told Sarah they have to tell everyone she's pregnant. Sarah doesn't like the idea, but became a little more convinced when Blaine and Rachel said the same thing to her. Finn is still protective of Sarah despite trusting Puck. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_What Friends Are For_

**Finn's Point of View**

I lifted up the edge of Grace's bed and helped Burt move it from the room. Today was the day we were going to paint her's and the new baby's room.

"Don't break it!" Grace shouted from where she was perched in her window seat.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry."

"Don't scratch the wall either," Mom added.

"Girls, calm down," Burt muttered.

"I still don't know whether or not I want to do horizontal or vertical stripes on the bottom," Kurt said to himself as he stared at the wall.

"Side to side," Grace told him.

"It'll look less like a nursery for Grace," Mom nodded.

"I thought Sarah and Puck were going to help," Burt grunted as we set down the bed frame in the hallway.

I shrugged, "Puck said he was doing something at school, I don't know where Sarah is."

At that time, Sarah came running out of her room with her jacket, purse, and keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked.

"Puck's in trouble!" Sarah shouted over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a little bit!"

"What?" I asked at the same time Mom, Kurt, and Grace came into the hallway.

"Get the first aid kit ready then leave!" Sarah yelled before closing the door.

I ran after her, "Sarah! What is going on?"

Sarah stopped from getting in her car, she blinked back tears, "Finn, he's in trouble."

"With what?" I stared at her.

"He needs me," Sarah cried while struggling to pull her phone from her pocket. Once she did, she went through it before shoving the phone in my hands.

I read the text on the screen:

_Sarah, this is Coach Beiste. I need you to get to the locker room now. Puckerman got in a fight he needs you and a first aid kit wouldnt be bad ~ Puck_

"I'm coming with you," I stated.

"No, that'll freak him out," Sarah said as she grabbed her phone back, "Just take care of things here."

I watched as she got in her car and drove away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before heading back inside.

"What is going on?" Mom asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Puck got in a fight and there seems to be something else too, but we don't know," I muttered, "You guys should go though."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Is Noah going to be ok?" Grace added in.

"Sarah and I will fix him, don't worry," I told Grace. I turned to Kurt, "Trust me, just go."

Mom caught my eye and nodded, "We'll be back by eight. If you need us back earlier or later, just call."

I nodded and let them pass me. Once they were gone, I ran to the bathroom and started pulling out the first aid stuff. After everything was out, I sat in the living room to wait for Sarah and Puck.

About ten minutes later, I heard the car pull up and ran outside. Sarah was getting out of the driver's seat with tear tracks down her face.

"Sars, how bad is it?" I said as I went over to her.

Sarah just shook her head and went around to the passenger side. She opened the door and gently tugged Puck out. I felt my mouth go slack as the sound of sobs reached my ears and I saw my best friend crying.

I hurried over to Sarah and grabbed Puck's other arm, "Hey, man, what happened?"

"Failure...Nothing...Family gone," Puck sobbed.

I glanced at Sarah and could see the fear and sadness shining in her tears. I felt the same way and had no idea what to do. Puck didn't sound like he was going to stop anytime soon.

Sarah and I brought him into the house where we put him in one of the kitchen chairs.

Sarah quickly grabbed some spray stuff, "Coach Beiste said you got thrown in the dumpster. I'm going to clean off your cuts so they don't get infected, is that ok?"

Puck shrugged, but whimpered from the pain.

"Shh, it's alright," Sarah gently held his arm and sprayed the long cut above his elbow.

"Sarah!" Puck yelled and tugged his arm away, "Don't!"

"I have to so nothing bad happens," Sarah said softly. She looked at me, 'Help,' she mouthed.

I sat opposite Puck, "What happened?"

He shook his head as more tears fell, "I have nothing in my life. Garbage," he spit.

"You're not garbage," I assured.

"Finn, can you pass me the band aids?" Sarah asked.

I nodded and passed them to her, "Why didn't you call me for back up?" I asked Puck.

"Didn't need it," Puck muttered and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"You got thrown in a dumpster," I stated.

Puck looked away and I saw his tears fall again.

Sarah glared at me before wiping the cut under Puck's eye, "What else hurts?"

"My side," Puck told her.

Sarah nodded, "Finn can you grab some tissue?"

"Sure," I got up and left to go to the bathroom.

When I came back a minute later, Sarah and Puck were talking so I waited outside in the hallway.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sarah asked softly.

"No," Puck admitted.

"What happened?"

"Stupid hockey players put me in the dumpster."

"Noah, what else?"

"There's nothing in my life."

"I'm in your life."

"I don't have a family or anything. I have to repeat my senior year. There's nothing left."

"Noah, look at me. If you didn't have anything, I wouldn't be here. You have Finn, Beth, Grace, all of us, the baby."

The baby? Oh, she was probably talking about Mom's baby. Yeah, that baby will have Puck's back too.

I walked in the kitchen, "Don't say you have nothing, cause you don't."

Sarah stared at me in confusion while Puck desperately tried wiping his eyes.

"Dude, stop, I'm fine if you cry," I sat next to him and passed over the tissues, "Here."

Sarah instead took them and started wiping the dried blood from Puck's nose, "What's wrong with your side?"

Puck cleared his throat, but his voice still came out scratchy, "Hurts to move."

I stood and went to the freezer to grab some icepacks. I tossed them to Sarah, "What else do you need?"

"Can I have a drink?" Puck asked.

I nodded and pulled out one of Burt's beers from the fridge.

"Nope," Sarah said as she stopped cleaning Puck up and looked at me, "Get him a glass of water and some Tylenol."

I gave a sympathetic look towards Puck, too scared to disobey Sarah, so I did as she said. I watched Puck down the pills and then the rest of the water. I grabbed the glass and quickly refilled it.

"Take your shirt off so I can see how bad it is," Sarah whispered.

I bit my lip as Puck groaned and huffed just by trying to get off the piece of clothing. I reached forward and helped him tug it off his arm after a minute. Puck yelped in pain, then relaxed against the chair. I felt all the blood drain from my face at the sight of his side. Sarah gasped and dropped the icepacks.

He was covered in bruises similar to the one his mom had given him. There were huge, dark splotches spreading from his back to his stomach and chest. The worst was probably the one right where I think his lungs are, it was dark blue with a long cut in the middle.

"Noah," Sarah sighed as a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" Puck asked and glanced down at himself, "Oh."

Sarah stood up and ran to the bathroom. As the door closed, I could hear her start throwing up.

"I should go help," Puck muttered and moved to stand up.

"No," I put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me fix you up first."

Puck winced, but nodded.

I stared at the bruises before wrapping an icepack in a towel and gently putting it to his side. Puck sucked in a breath at the contact, but grabbed it and held the icepack for himself. I started wiping off the cut, stopping when the pain seemed too much for Puck to handle before continuing.

After about five minutes of silence, Puck spoke, "Thanks."

I looked up from where I was holding another icepack to him, "No problem. It's what friends are for."

Puck smiled, but it faded and he glanced behind his shoulder, "Do you think Sarah's ok?"

"You know she can't deal with blood and stuff, especially when it's you," I told him.

Puck nodded and turned back around. His fingers lightly went over his nose and he winced.

"Want ice for that too?" I asked.

Puck shook his head, "Nah, it'll be fine for now, maybe later. I should probably just take an ice bath."

I laughed, "You pretty much already are."

Puck smirked, "Yeah."

His phone started ringing and we both looked towards his pocket. Puck set down the icepack and went to grab it, "Ow, gonna have to ice there later too," he muttered.

I backed away as Puck answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Puckerman!" I heard Santana's voice ring out through the phone.

Puck groaned, "What do you want San?"

I stood to leave him to his call and went to go check on Sarah. I knocked on the bathroom door before pushing it open, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked up from where she was crying on the closed toilet, "Is he ok?"

"He's talking to Santana right now," I told her as I sat on the bathtub.

"On the phone?" Sarah asked and I nodded, "I couldn't be out there Finn, it hurt so bad to see him in so much pain."

"I know," I whispered.

"He never cries, what if he's hurt worse than he's saying? Should we take him to the hospital? Should we call Mr. Schue? He can't die," Sarah was talking a mile a minute.

I put a hand up, "Stop, I think he's going to be fine with the ice and medicine; he won't die."

"I should go out there," Sarah said and stood.

I stood next to her, "Try not to cry anymore."

Sarah stopped and turned to glare at me, "What do you mean?"

"I just think he has enough to deal with with his own crying and the fight and stuff," I drifted off and watched Sarah.

To my surprise, Sarah nodded, "You're right, he doesn't need my stress."

I pulled Sarah into a hug, "He'll be ok."

"I know," Sarah whispered.

We backed away and headed into the kitchen. Puck was sitting where we left him with his phone in his hand. Each of us took a seat on either side of him.

"How are you?" Sarah asked quietly.

Puck looked at her, "I'm fine."

"No your not," I interrupted.

Puck turned to me, "How do you know?"

"Because you're my best friend," I stated, "And I can see fresh tear tracks down your face."

Puck's jaw went slack, but he recovered and started wiping his face with the back of his hands.

I glanced away to try and give him his space as Sarah helped him wipe away the tears. After a minute, I turned back around to see Puck breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Sarah assured him.

"Yeah, like I said before, I don't care if you cry," I added.

Puck nodded and grabbed an icepack to hold against himself. Sarah and I did the same and continued trying to get the swelling down.

"What'd Santana want?" I asked after we sat in silence for a while.

Puck cleared his throat, "Make sure I'm ok, threatened to kill the guy, you know Santana."

I chuckled, "How'd she find out?"

Puck shrugged, but winced at the pain, "The story spread."

Sarah ran a hand over Puck's hair, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm a little hungry," Puck told her.

I stood and went over to the drawer where Mom kept the takeout menus, "You ok with takeout? I don't feel like making anything."

Puck laughed and looked at Sarah, "Chinese?"

"Sounds good," Sarah smiled.

I nodded, "Who wants what?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat next to Puck on the couch after throwing away our food containers, "Now what?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Sarah suggested.

"I'd rather go play football or something," Puck said.

"No," Sarah and I said at the same time.

Puck's eyes widened at our outburst, "What?"

Sarah looked over Puck's still bare, bruised upper half, "Think about it."

"You could die," I told him.

"Fine," Puck muttered and sank back in the pillows.

The phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Finn, how is he?" Mom asked.

I glanced at Puck before walking away, "He's ok. Really sore. He...um...cried."

Mom's breathing stopped on the other side, "Want me to talk to him?"

"No, we got it," I told her.

"Why is he upset?"

"He says that he doesn't have anything in his life."

"Finn," Mom's voice was warning, "I'm coming over there right now."

"No!" I yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sarah and Puck look up from their conversation and icing session.

"No what?" Mom asked.

"No, don't come home," I said, "Sarah and I got it."

"Finn, I don't want to come home and find out that something bad has happened," Mom stated.

I sensed what she meant behind the words and I became scared, "Mom, I don't know what to do."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Mom said before ending the call.

I put down the phone and slowly started walking back to Sarah and Puck, "Hey guys."

They looked up, "What'd you do?" Sarah automatically asked.

"No, who'd he talk to? What'd you say to them?" Puck asked.

"Mom was on the phone," I told them as I sat in a chair.

"What'd you tell her?" Sarah asked while wrapping a gentle arm around Puck's shoulders.

"Nothing," I muttered and stared at the ground. They might not be happy with me.

"Finn?" Sarah warned.

"I sort of asked her to come home and help," I whispered.

Silence. I looked up to make sure they were still sitting in front of me. They were, they just weren't talking.

"I don't want to be babied," Puck stated after a minute.

"Finn, we were fine by ourselves," Sarah told me.

I nodded and tried to wet my dry mouth, "She...she just needs to be here."

Puck groaned and stood up, "Seriously Finn? I don't even know what to say."

"Well, I'm sorry Puck, I just did what I thought was for the best," I defended and stood as well.

"For the best? How is whining to your mom about your sad best friend 'for the best'?" Puck yelled.

"You know why I told her? I was scared!" I yelled back.

Puck and I were just a few feet away from each other, each of us breathing hard.

Sarah stood and tried to wedge herself between me and Puck, "You guys, calm down."

"What are you scared for?" Puck ignored Sarah.

"You! Mom mentioned something about you getting into trouble after I told her about you thinking you had nothing in your life. So yeah, I was scared that we would let you go to the bathroom by yourself and something terrible would happen," I was breathing hard and trying to calm down.

Puck's shoulders loosened and he allowed Sarah to push him back a step, "You really think I'd do that?"

"I'm not sure what to think you'd do," I admitted quietly.

Puck stared at me before walking away and sitting on the couch, "Gosh, never thought my best friend would think I'd do the unthinkable."

The front door opened and Mom walked through, "How is everything?"

"Fine," I said while still watching Puck.

Mom sat next to Puck and started looking over his bruises and cuts, "Are you ok Noah?"

Puck continued staring at me, "Sore. Humiliated. Confused."

I knew the 'confused' was for me, not for Mom.

"When was the last time you guys put ice on these?" Mom asked Sarah.

"We just finished," Sarah told her as she sat on the other side of Puck.

Mom nodded, "Did you take some medicine?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered for Puck.

Mom carefully stood and put a hand out for Puck, "Come on, I think I have some bruise ointment and a wrap that we could use."

Puck stood and followed her to the bathroom.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Sarah asked.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You made him feel like crap," Sarah glared.

I groaned and sat next to her, "I didn't mean to."

"You never tell anyone that you think they're a danger to themselves or, you know, the real words," Sarah said softly.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Save it," Sarah spit and stood to walk away down the bathroom.

I stared after her and instantly felt bad for what I've said.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I came out of the bathroom in my room to see Kurt grabbing our extra blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Kurt looked up, "What does it look like I'm doing? Grabbing extra stuff for the party."

"Party?" I didn't think there was a party going on tonight and if there was, why was he grabbing blankets?

"In Sarah's room. Grace isn't sleeping in her's since it has a fresh coat of paint so we're all hanging out there until bed," Kurt said and passed me to go downstairs.

"How come I wasn't invited?" I yelled down after him.

Kurt just waved a hand back at me.

I sighed and followed him. Sarah's door closed in my face as Kurt walked in.

I knocked on it, "You guys, can I come in?"

There was laughter and soft talking on the other side before the door opened and Puck walked through, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied and watched him take a step farther out and close the door.

"What do you want?" Puck crossed his arms across his chest.

"I...I just," I stuttered, not really sure what I wanted.

Puck shook his head, "I'll see you later," he turned to go back through the door.

"Wait!" I grabbed Puck's shoulder. He let out a gasp at the sudden pressure, so I quickly let go, "Sorry, I don't know why I just did that."

Puck stayed staring at the door in silence so I took that as my sign to continue, "I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. I hate when you say that you're nothing because it's not true. You're not garbage. Don't ever think that. I'm sorry if I ever added to that," I felt at a loss for words as I was trying not to sound too stupid or anything.

"Thanks man, that means a lot," Puck whispered before turning around and staring at me.

I slowly put my fist out, "We good?"

A small smirk formed on Puck's face, "We're good," he pounded his own fist on mine, "You wanna come in? We were just gonna hang out and play cards for a little while."

I smiled, "Sure."

We walked through the door to see Sarah, Grace, and Kurt sitting in a circle on the ground.

"Hi Finn!" Grace yelled.

"Shh, be quiet," Sarah laughed and hit Grace in the head with her pillow.

I sat between Sarah and Kurt while Puck sat between Grace and Sarah.

"Let's play Go Fish, I'm really good at that game," Grace announced.

Kurt laughed, "Fine, but then we'll play something else because I don't feel like getting my butt repeatedly kicked by a ten year old."

Puck threw the deck at me, "You deal."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Got it."

As I shuffled the cards, I became happy when I saw Puck realize that he wasn't as alone or as terrible as he thought. Kurt was carrying a conversation with him, which might have been one of the longest ones they've ever had. Grace had her arms wrapped around his right one and was using his upper muscle as a pillow. And then there was my sister. While I hate seeing the two of them being all gross and loving of each other, today was an exception as Sarah was softly rubbing his bruises and tracing the outline of the bandages on his arm. So yeah, while Puck might hate all the attention since he considers it 'being babied,' I thought it was exactly what needed to be happening right now.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I liked having Finn's point of view again. It actually wasn't how I originally planned the chapter, way back when I watched the episode for the first time with tears running down my face, I was going to have Sarah's P.O.V., but I thought Finn's might mean more. Your opinion? Not sure how many chapters left, but I know this is coming to a close. A continuing story won't be long behind though, so don't worry. Sorry if the last updates take a while, I'll be going camping and such so no computer access. I'll try and write as much as possible while on vacation, so I can update quickly when I get home. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! All are welcome and appreciated!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks! I was unsure of the whole thing so I'm glad to hear that you liked it!_

_raem9898 - Thank you! Blaine's one of my favorites too, I love how he interacts with everyone. Plus, he's a great singer too. I don't know if I'll use the whole song because it's really long, but I'll try. I'm like 99% sure it'll be in the next chapter. Thanks for everything you've said! You have no idea how much it means to me._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My breathing was heavy as I fully registered what I just said. I really hope I didn't just ruin everything.**_

_**Some people get a shocking revelation next chapter.**_


	57. I Need A Filter

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck got in a fight and claimed that he had nothing in his life and was garbage. Sarah and Finn tried their hardest to put him back together, mentally and physically. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Need A Filter_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I kept dancing through our practice despite being dead tired on my feet. I knew if I stopped to take a breather, Rachel might kill me. So now I just had to push through the pain and wait until she said it was fine if we took a break.

Thank God Rachel chose to then stand on a chair and announce, "Five minutes! You all have five minutes until we continue our rehearsal!" Finn helped her down and the two of them walked to a corner where they got a drink of water.

Puck grabbed my hand and led me to a table that we had claimed our own hours ago, "I need your help with this one chapter."

I smiled and sat on the table as he sat in the chair, "Of course. What is it?"

Coach Beiste had somehow gotten Ms. Doosenbury to let Puck retake his final exam. This was his chance to pass the class and, more importantly, senior year. When Puck came home to tell us the good news, Mom and Burt had been so excited, they took us out to a steak dinner then ice cream, all in Puck's honor. The two of us even had our own celebration that night.

I tuned in from remembering that night to listen to Puck talk about Europe and how he couldn't remember the difference between all the different countries' geography. I took a swig of my water before pointing out the difference between France and Ireland.

Puck smiled and looked up at me, "Thanks, that one's pretty obvious, don't know how I could have screwed that up."

I shrugged, "Just keep trying, you'll get it."

Puck nodded and set his book and pencil down to grab my hands, "How are you?"

I made a face, "Sore. So, so sore."

"I know, me too," Puck grimaced.

"It sucks," I ran a hand down Puck's hair.

"Especially since I already know the dance! This sounds so stupid and nerdy, but I'd much rather be studying," Puck gestured towards the book on the table.

I cracked a smile, "Never thought those words would come from your mouth."

"I know," Puck put his head in his hands, "I've gone soft."

I laughed and hugged his shoulders, "I love you."

Puck smiled, "Love you too."

Rachel then started clapping her hands, "Alright! Time's up! Everyone back in the middle!"

I groaned and hid my face in Puck's neck, "No, I don't want to."

Puck chuckled as he glanced behind us, "I think I'm going to just stay here and study."

I pulled away, "What? They'll kill you."

"I know. I also know that I already know the dance and don't need to practice it right now, but I don't know this geography crap and need to study," Puck pleaded while running a hand up my leg and settling it on my waist where he rubbed his thumb against my showing skin.

I sighed, "Fine, do what you want, but I need to rehearse," I jumped down from the table.

"Go ahead, you good little girl," Puck smacked my butt.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him before joining everyone in the middle of the room.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked.

"Studying for his final," I answered before turning to the rest of the club, "From the top?"

"He can't study! He has to practice!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes still on the back of my boyfriend's head.

"Just leave him, he'll come back," Finn assured.

"I agree with Sam," Sugar stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you all just shut up so we can practice?"

"When he gets over here," Sam argued.

Puck pushed his chair back, "Are you aware that I can hear every word you're screaming at my girlfriend?"

"I don't care! What I care about is you deciding not to practice with us!" Sam yelled back.

Puck came and wrapped an arm around my waist, pushing me behind him, "You should care! How would you like it if I just start yelling at Mercedes for some stupid thing that you do?"

"So you admit you're being stupid?" Sam argued.

"Would you just shut up?" I yelled from behind Puck while trying to step around him.

"Sarah! Not now!" Puck glanced at me, "And you," he turned back to Sam, "Need to do as she said and shut up!"

Sam lunged himself at Puck. I screamed as Puck pushed me backwards and he put his fists up to fight. Finn, Mike, Blaine, Rory, and Joe came to hold off Sam from Puck.

"Puck! Don't do it! You're already hurt enough!" Finn warned as he struggled to retain Sam with Joe and Rory.

"You heard him! He's calling me stupid and insulting Sarah!" Puck yelled from where Mike and Blaine were holding him off.

That set off the whole room as everyone started taking sides. The noise was starting to get to me and my head was pounding. I took a few breaths to calm myself, but it was all for nothing when one of Sam's arms got loose and he tried punching Puck.

I stepped forward between the two fighters and put my hands up, "Everyone shut up!"

The room quieted down, but all didn't stop.

"This really needs to stop! We don't need anymore setbacks!" Rachel said.

"Puck shouldn't be putting our trophy on the line for some dumb test!" Santana added.

"You don't understand!" I screamed, "You don't know how hard he's trying! You don't know what it's like for me to sit here and try to push him to do his best! You don't know how late he's been staying up to study!"

The door pushed open and Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste ran through, but I wasn't done.

"None of you know the feeling of having you're future ripped from your hands when you need it to be the best possible! He has to work his butt off just to get a C, but none of you care! You don't care that he has a child and one on the way and has to worry about getting a diploma and career in order to support all of us!"

"Sarah," Puck breathed.

My breathing was heavy as I fully registered what I just said. I really hope I didn't just ruin everything.

"He has a child and one is what?" Quinn repeated.

"Sarah, are you pregnant?" Kurt asked.

Puck's arms were suddenly around my waist and I was being held tightly against his chest.

Tears formed in my eyes and my lungs felt like they were being squeezed, "I...I...he...," I didn't know what to say, not that it mattered because nothing was coming out anyways.

"Yes," Puck admitted.

The room was so silent, a pin could have been dropped and you'd hear it.

"I need to sit down," Finn muttered.

I blinked and watched as he lowered himself into a chair.

Rachel ran over to him, "It's alright, they know what they're doing," he whispered in his ear.

Finn looked up at her, "Did you know?"

Rachel glanced at me and Puck, "I...yes, I did know."

"I knew too," Blaine told Kurt who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sarah, Puck, are you two absolutely sure?" Mr. Schue asked.

I nodded, "We've been to a doctor."

At that, Finn stood up while slamming his chair to the ground, "How dare you? You honestly thought you could knock up my sister and get away with it?"

"Finn!" Rachel and I exclaimed at the same time.

"No! I'm done with him! You know the other day when I was all scared and worried for you? I take it back!" Finn yelled at Puck.

"Finn, stop," I cried.

"No Sarah. How could you? God, at least tell me you're giving the kid up?" Finn asked.

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. In the end I decided it would just be best to tell the truth, "No, we're going to keep the baby no matter what."

Puck's arms tightened around me, "Shh, we'll be ok," he whispered. I didn't realize until then that I was crying with tears streaming down my face.

"I can't believe you," Finn spit.

"How far along are you?" Kurt asked.

I swallowed and leaned back into Puck, unable to answer.

"She'll be done with her first trimester next month. It happened in March," Puck answered.

"Oh holy Gaga, this is not good," Kurt sat down, "Do our parents know?"

I shook my head, "No," I choked through my tears.

Santana came up and smacked the back of Puck's head, "Idiot."

I started full blown crying then. Everyone watched as Puck tried to keep me upright. I broke free of his grasp and ran from the room. I found myself curled in a ball in a hallway that I didn't recognize with tears pouring down my face.

"Sarah?"

I looked up to see Puck coming down the hallway, "Over here," I called in a croak.

Puck sighed and ran over to me, "Sarah, I was so scared," he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," I cried.

"It's ok. It's alright. I understand," Puck whispered as he rocked me.

I continued crying through Puck's soothing words. I was a little surprised at the amount of tears in me, maybe all the hormones were really starting to kick in.

Puck started humming and I tried to calm down to really listen.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

Puck's hands rubbed small circles on my back as he sung, making my tears slow down.

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

A small smile formed on my face and I snuggled farther into Puck's chest. Most of my tears had gone away by now as well.

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know _

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

My tears were now fully gone, but I was still hiccuping. At least I was fully able to focus on everything.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

I sat up on Puck's lap, "That was beautiful."

Puck smiled and wiped away the stray tears on my cheeks, "Feeling better?"

I shrugged and hid my face in his neck, "This completely sucks."

"They had to find out sooner or later," Puck whispered.

"I know."

Puck squeezed me tightly against him, "It's going to be ok."

"Sarah, Puck, we need to talk."

We looked up to see Mr. Schue standing in front of us.

I moved off of Puck's lap, but held his hand tightly between mine, "Yeah?"

He knelt down next to us, "How long have you two been keeping this a secret?"

"Not a secret," Puck answered, "Blaine's known since the beginning. Rachel found out shortly after. Then my sister heard us talking."

Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows, "Anyone else?"

Puck looked down at the ground, "Fine, I guess it sort of has been a secret."

"I was scared Mr. Schue, I didn't know what to do. It's partly my fault that we've kept it a secret so long," I admitted and looked at the same place as Puck.

"Hey, listen here," Mr. Schue put his hand on each of our shoulders, so we looked up, "Keeping this a secret wasn't wrong, it's ok. Everyone understands that you guys were scared and didn't know what to do or say or even think. Now what you two need to understand is that these are your friends. I can guarantee that while some might be disappointed or confused, they'll still stand by and support you with love. Got it?"

Puck and I nodded, "Got it," we muttered.

"Now," Mr. Schue stood up and put his hands out, so Puck and I grabbed each and stood next to him, "We should go back in there and either talk things out or practice more. Sarah, do you think you can go on?"

I gave a small smile, "I did Regionals while pregnant and Quinn did one when she was ready to pop, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

Puck squeezed my shoulders, "Plus, I'll be right there the whole time."

Mr. Schue grinned, "Then let's do this."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck kissed my forehead, "I'll see you in a little bit."

I nodded, "See you then," I opened my hotel room door and slid in, giving Puck a small wave before closing it to face Rachel, Quinn, and Tina.

After an extremely awkward and silent rehearsal, Mr. Schue told us to go to sleep. However, we all decided to stay up a little longer to just sit around and have fun in the practice room. Puck and I weren't going to go, but Rachel and Blaine convinced us, and everyone else, that we had to be there.

When I walked in the room, Rachel ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that happened. How are you?"

I hugged back tightly before stepping back, "I'm ok. Shocked at how stupid my mouth is. But ok."

Rachel rubbed her hands up my arms, "It'll be ok. Finn doesn't hate you."

I groaned, "He hates Puck."

"Give him a few months or so, he'll get over it," Quinn interrupted.

I went and sat next to her on the bed, "I hate knowing that he's disappointed in me."

Quinn gave me a one armed hug, "Try and ignore him for a little bit. Give him time to think about it."

"Maybe Rachel could just remind him that he'll be off to college somewhere and won't even be around to see the baby," Tina said.

"No, no Rachel talking to Finn," Rachel sat next to Tina.

"Rachel, please, I really need this," I pleaded.

"Sarah, I've helped you the past few months, and as much as I want to continue and plan on it, you need to talk to Finn yourself," Rachel said gently.

I rolled my eyes and laid back, "I hate today."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I hesitated before sliding my room key in the lock and pushing open the door. As I walked in, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn looked up from their conversation.

Finn just rolled his eyes at me before standing up and going into the bathroom. The door slammed shut at the same time the shower turned on.

"He's not very happy with you," Kurt broke the silence.

"Really? I had no idea," I sat on the bed opposite the other two.

Kurt stared at me. His gaze was sort of scaring me, but I couldn't make myself pull away.

"I'm not mad at you," Kurt finally said.

For some reason, that brought a sense of relief in me and I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm not saying that I'm not disappointed in you, because I am, but I'm not going to try and ruin your life," Kurt told me.

I nodded, "That's reasonable."

"How's Sarah?" Blaine asked.

"She's alright, shaken up, but she should be ok in the end," I said.

"And how are you?" Blaine added.

That thew me for a loop, no one ever asked how I was besides Sarah, something she didn't do this time around, not that I cared, "I'm ok." Blaine raised his eyebrows and I groaned, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

Kurt stood with a sigh, "You're just saying that so we'll leave you alone," he went to the coffee maker and started making a pot.

"So what if I am?" I defended.

Kurt shrugged, "All I know is that I caught a glimpse of Noah underneath Puck the other day and it wasn't very promising for you right now."

I felt the blood rush to my face as I glanced at Blaine then back to Kurt, "Shut up, no one is supposed to know."

"Oh, I know what happened," Blaine said.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kurt, adding pillow after pillow, "Thought we were friends."

"Stop! Finn told him! Not me! You're messing up my clothes and hair!" Kurt screamed.

I stopped tossing the pillows as my heart dropped, "Finn told you?" I asked Blaine.

"Yeah, sorry. He called me the other day saying how scared he was that you were going to do something stupid," Blaine admitted.

I laid back against the bed, unable to think straight. So much was happening right now and it was all getting lost in my head.

I felt the weight on the bed shift and looked over to see Kurt sitting above me, "What do you want?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Gosh, calm down. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be ok."

"I'm fine," I muttered and looked away.

Kurt put a hand on my arm, but I shrugged it away, "Can I at least ask when you plan on telling my parents?" he asked.

I sat up, "We'll probably tell them when we get home."

Kurt nodded, "That's good."

"What will they think?" Blaine asked.

"They'll be really disappointed, but they should still treat us ok," I said.

"They won't kick you out," Kurt smiled.

"Honestly, that whole thought doesn't bother me. It's the thought that they'll keep us and hate us that scares me," I told them.

The bathroom door opened and Finn walked through, "Puck, you need some ice for your bruises?"

"Um," I was confused with how he was treating me, "Yeah, that'd probably help with the pain. Thanks."

Finn nodded, "Of course. We don't need you to be sore tomorrow."

I watched him grab the ice bucket and walk from the from. I turned to Blaine and Kurt, "What was that?"

They shrugged, which didn't help my confusion at all.

A few minutes later, Finn came back in with a full ice bucket, "Here. You can just use the bag that the ice came in. I'll grab a towel for you."

I grabbed the bucket and pulled out the bag, still confused as to what was going on.

Finn came out of the bathroom and took the bag from my hands to wrap it in the towel, "Now you won't get frost bite."

"Thanks," I took the ice back and winced as I set it against my side.

Finn nodded and sat next to me.

I watched him play with his hands before deciding to ask him, "What's going on?"

Finn looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Two hours ago, you hated me and now you're giving me ice for my bruises and acting as if nothing happened," I said.

"I don't hate you, I'll never hate you. Angry? Disappointed? Upset? Yes, yes, and yes. Hate? No."

I stared at him. An overwhelming sense to hug him filled me, but I just smiled instead, "Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Finn shrugged, "Don't expect me to just act like your best friend again, you need to earn my trust."

"I know," I nodded.

"And after this baby's born, don't expect to be aloud to touch Sarah ever again," Finn warned.

I hesitated, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop me, but that I should just humor him for now, "Ok."

Finn watched me before hitting his shoulders lightly against mine, "Ready to go down with everyone else?"

"Yeah," I looked at Blaine and Kurt, "You guys coming?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled and stood.

"Can't wait to see all the drama unfold," Kurt mused.

Finn shoved him, "Shut up, I'd rather not think about it."

I followed Finn out the door down to the practice room. As we turned the corner, Sarah ran up and squeezed me tightly.

I winced at the pain that shot through me, "Easy girl."

"Oops, sorry," Sarah giggled.

I had to look down to make sure Sarah really was the one that laughed, "You alright?"

"Yup," Sarah smiled and weaved her arm through mine, "Ready to win Nationals?"

I laughed, "You bet."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like how everyone found out? I've had this planned out for a while. Burt and Carole find out next chapter, but not in the way you may expect. I finished this pretty fast, sort of surprised myself. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I loved the response to last chapter!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_HomezYOLO - Don't worry, it won't be twins. Thanks for the review!_

_REDROBINS007 - They found out! I did miss your reviews. Thanks for coming back!_

_() - Finn found out and Burt and Carole are right around the corner! Thanks for reviewing!_

_raem9898 - I know! The fight was really scary! I still cry each time I watch it! And bruised people after fighting also freaks me out too. We have a lot in common. Haha :) Don't worry, I'll try not to get eaten by a bear! lol_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I blinked as I tried to register my surroundings. What the heck happened?**_

_**Probably not the only point of view next chapter, but it'll be good; I hope.**_


	58. Mother Issues

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: New Directions was practicing for Nationals when Puck decided he would rather study for his final than rehearse. The room went up in flames and fights broke out. While defending Puck, Sarah accidentally said she was pregnant. While everyone was mostly just shocked, Finn became angry. In the end, Finn told Puck he didn't hate him, he was just disappointed and angry. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here. I forgot last time, the song Puck sang was _You'll Be In My Heart _by Phil Collins. Thanks to raem9898 for mentioning it to me!**

_Mother Issues_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I laughed as _It's All Coming Back To Me_ came on the radio and Puck started doing his best Rachel Berry impression.

We had won Nationals and were welcomed back to McKinley like royalty. It was amazing. To top it off, Mr. Schue won teacher of the year and we all sang _We Are The Champions _to him in front of everyone. Sure, I kinda blew everything by accidentally saying I was pregnant while I was yelling at everyone, but it turned out ok. Finn didn't hate me or Puck, which was great, and Kurt was just disappointed, which was fine.

Right now, Puck and I were on our way back from our celebration party for Mr. Schue. We were still dressed in our Nationals costumes, but were going to change once we got home and do what we've been dreading for the past two months: tell Mom and Burt.

"How's my Berry singing impression?" Puck asked.

I smiled, "Amazing. You should have definitely done the solo."

Puck laughed, "And dance with Finn? No thanks."

"Good thing I don't have my brother's talent," I laughed.

Puck laughed harder, "Exactly."

I grabbed his hand, "I love you."

Puck turned and looked at me, "I love you too."

There was a loud car horn and Puck turned back towards the road. The last thing I remember is Puck swearing and the sound of truck against tree.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Kurt's Point of View**

I ran into the emergency room clutching Blaine's hand, "Are they here yet?" I asked Carole as Grace ran at me and clutched my middle.

She shook her head through her tears, "No, Finn said they'll be here soon."

Blaine and I were still at school when we got the call from Dad. Puck and Sarah had been in a car accident and were heading to the emergency room. According to Finn and Rachel, who had been driving down the road from them, Puck and Sarah were going to be ok, just bumps and bruises; both were unconscious though.

"They're here! They're here!" Dad came running inside.

Sure enough, a bunch of EMTs came running through the doors carrying Puck and Sarah on separate stretchers. Finn and Rachel were right behind them.

Carole went running as best as she could with her pregnant stomach, "My babies," she cried, "How are they?"

"Both are unconscious, but should be ok," the EMT carrying the front of Puck's stretcher assured.

I hid Grace's face in my stomach as I looked for myself. Both Puck and Sarah's Nationals costumes were ruined by cuts and small amounts of blood. Sarah had a few tiny cuts across the side of her face and many across her arms and chest. Puck just had one across his cheek and probably the same amount as Sarah across the rest of his body. His cuts from his fight the other day were definitely reopened though judging by the amount of blood coming from his elbow and chest.

As Puck and Sarah were starting to be carried away, a thought occurred to me.

"Wait!" I yelled and broke free of Grace's grasp to catch up to the doctors, "Wait!"

A small nurse stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"She's pregnant. Sarah's pregnant. Please make sure the baby's ok," I pleaded.

The nurse blinked and glanced at Sarah before nodding quickly, "Got it," she turned back to the rest of the doctors, "We have a pregnant girl! Get her checked out asap!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped backwards while still watching Puck and Sarah being brought away.

"Kurt, what did you just tell that nurse?" Carole asked.

I turned to see her and Dad staring at me with wide eyes, "Um, to check on Sarah?"

Dad gently guided Grace off of him and onto Finn, "Is Sarah pregnant?"

I slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Oh my God," Carole whispered, "I need to sit down. I need to sit."

Blaine rushed forward and helped her into a chair, "Want me to get you some water Mrs. Hummel?"

"Yes, yes please," Carole answered and Blaine ran off, "My baby girl, she's pregnant. How? Oh my God."

"Kurt, is this some kind of joke?" Dad asked.

"No," Finn answered for me, "It's true. Puck got Sarah pregnant a few days before her birthday."

"That was two months ago!" Dad yelled.

I winced, "Yes, Sarah's been pregnant for two months. Her first trimester's done in a few weeks."

"She went through this alone?" Carole cried.

"She wasn't alone," Rachel assured as she sat next to my step-mom, "Blaine and I knew the whole time. We helped them through it."

"Finn and I found out this weekend at Nationals," I admitted.

"I found out a few weeks ago," Grace hiccuped.

"How did I miss my _baby girl _being _pregnant_?" Carole cried harder.

"Don't stress Carole, we saw the signs," Dad sat on her other side, "She's been throwing up every morning. She can't eat certain foods. And honestly, her mood swings have been worse lately."

"As soon as Grace mentioned the baby not liking cheese burgers, I knew she could be pregnant, but refused to acknowledge the facts," Carole breathed.

Grace blushed, "I'm sorry I lied. Noah didn't want me to tell."

"No, no sweetie, come here," Carole looked up and pulled Grace to her, "I'm not mad at you. It was Noah and Sarah's secret and you did good to them by keeping it."

Grace gave a small smile before turning to Dad, "Mr. Burt, are you going to kick me and Noah out?"

Dad smirked and hugged Grace tightly, "No. I would never, ever kick you out."

"What about Puck and Sarah?" Finn asked.

I glared at him as Blaine ran back in, "Here, I found some waters."

Carole and Dad took one, "Thanks," Carole smiled.

"No Finn," Dad answered, "Puck and Sarah are not going to get kicked out."

I let out a sigh of relief as Blaine came and hugged me. I heard the same come from both Rachel and Finn.

"Wait," Dad said, "Did you all think I was going to kick them out?"

I stared at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. Finn and Rachel turned away as well.

"I would never kick them out for getting pregnant," Dad continued, "I'm furious with Puckerman and extremely disappointed in Sarah, but I would never put them on the streets."

"And, this is besides the fact but, are they actually keeping the baby that we'll have to worry about?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, they're keeping it," Finn said.

"Oh," Carole whispered.

"They don't care what you guys think," Rachel added.

Blaine nodded, "They sort of have this 'It's our life' attitude about the whole thing. It kinda took a while for them to get it, but that's how they are now."

"Noah said they'll treat the baby just like Beth," Grace smiled.

"I think we'll have to talk with them," Dad announced.

"Excuse me, are Sarah Hudson's parents here?" a nurse came and asked.

"Yes, we're here," Carole stood with Dad's help.

"We just need permission for a few minor stitches," the nurse came forward.

"Of course," Carole reached forward and took the paper, quickly signing her name, "Are we aloud to know how they are?"

"Both are stable and doing great," the nurse smiled, "Now are Noah Puckerman's parents here?"

Grace started crying and I ran over to her, "Shh, it's alright."

"Mom isn't here, Noah's gonna die," she cried into my shoulder.

"Does he not have any?" the nurse asked quietly.

I saw Carole shake her head, "He's been living with us and we almost have full custody of his sister, but what does that matter? He's eighteen."

"I just need the same thing for him," the nurse told her, "But he's unconscious so he can't sign them himself. Don't worry, I'll just go see if he has an emergency contact and that person can sign it for him."

"I can still sign it," Carole tried desperately.

The nurse turned around, "It's fine, they aren't minor cuts that need attention right now, he'll be ok if we wait a few minutes."

"See," I whispered in Grace's ear, "He's going to be ok."

Grace nodded and her crying slowed, "I love him so much."

"I know," I rubbed her back softly to help calm her down, "We all do."

Rachel smiled at me as Finn came and knelt down at mine and Grace's level, "Hey Grace, I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen."

Grace nodded and wiped her eyes before pulling Finn into our hug.

The nurse came back in and we all turned towards her, "Do any of you know a Burt Hummel?"

Grace gasped and a smile formed on her face, "That's him! He's right here! Is he going to save Noah?"

Dad laughed, "I'll just sign his papers. Am I his emergency contact?"

The nurse nodded and looked down, "As of March 1. Here you go."

Dad took the clip board and signed his name before turning back to Grace, "Now everyone's going to be ok."

Grace ran from my arms and straight into Dad's, "Thank you Mr. Burt!"

Dad laughed and hugged her tight, "It's no problem, kiddo."

"I'll be back to say when you can all go visit," the nurse smiled before leaving.

"And now," Blaine put his hand on my shoulder as I stood, "We wait."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I blinked as I tried to register my surroundings. What the heck happened? My whole body was in pain and it hurt to breath. There were bright, white lights shining down on me.

The last thing I remember was driving home with Sarah when-

I tried to move, but it hurt so bad. I was about to open my mouth and yell for help when there was a sneeze.

"Ugh, please don't wake up."

I knew that voice, "Finn?" I called out.

"Crap," Finn muttered. I could hear him stand from a chair and walk over to me, "Did I wake you?"

"No," I croaked. I tried turning my head to look at him, but it hurt too much, "Where's Sarah?"

Finn pulled a chair over and sat next to me, "Next door. She's fine."

"And the baby?" I asked.

"Doing fine. Everyone's fine. You're actually the worst off," Finn said.

"What?" I shuffled myself so I could see Finn. I groaned through the pain that shot up my side.

Finn reached behind me and hit a button that moved my bed up, "Can't look at you like that," he explained, "Anyways, yeah, you have two cracked ribs, probably started from the fight then the crash put them over the edge, and that cut from the other day opened and was bleeding worse than before so they stitched that up."

"Ugh, I feel like crap," I muttered and stared at the ceiling.

"You should know something," Finn said quietly.

I turned to look at him, "What? Am I no longer able to bear children? I can't walk? What is it?"

"Mom and Burt know about Sarah being pregnant," Finn whispered while looking away.

"What?" I yelled. I instantly regretted it though, seeing as pain shot through me from my head down.

Finn put his head in his hands, "I know you and Sarah were planning on telling them tonight, but then you guys got hurt and the doctors were taking you away, so Kurt said she was pregnant. I'm sorry man."

I wanted to run. Scratch that. I wanted to grab Sarah and run.

"Kurt was just doing what he thought was best. Honestly, if he didn't say it, Rachel would have," Finn continued.

"I know," I whispered, "And I guess it is for the best for Sarah and the baby."

Finn nodded and we sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Finn suddenly said.

"Sure," I nodded gently, trying not to cause any more pain.

"Why's Burt your emergency contact? He had to sign some papers for you in order to get stitches and x-rays and stuff," Finn told me.

"Oh," I vaguely remember changing that a few months ago after I moved in, "I figured he'd be better than my mom."

"He was sort of surprised," Finn mused.

I nodded, "I guess I should have told him."

"Grace was happy though, she thought you were going to die until then," Finn admitted.

I chuckled, "Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel took her out a little while ago for some dinner," Finn said.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Cried a lot," Finn muttered, "But after Burt signed that paper, I guess she got it in her mind that he just saved your life, so she was fine."

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Carole stepped in, "Hi sweetie, how are you?"

I smiled, "In a lot of pain, but I'll be ok."

Ms. Carole nodded as she moved her hands gently against my head, "I'll make sure to pick up the pain medicine for you."

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem," she turned to Finn, "Would you mind giving us a second? Sarah's not up yet and Burt probably doesn't want to be alone when she does wake up."

"Yeah, sure," Finn got up and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Carole, I'm so sorry," I said softly.

"It's ok," Ms. Carole smiled, "And that goes for both of your mistakes."

I felt the blood rush to my face, "I'm so sorry, we were going to tell you tonight, but then," I gestured to the room.

Ms. Carole sat on the chair that Finn left, "Noah, you know how disappointed I am in you, I don't need to tell you that, but what you don't know is what went through my head as soon as Kurt said Sarah was pregnant."

I bit my lip and looked down at the sheets. She probably hated me and was kicking me out.

"Noah, look at me," Ms. Carole lifted my chin up with her finger, "What I first thought was 'Oh my God' but then I realized who the father was. You. I know that while my daughter's innocence may be gone and she's losing her childhood, you're going to stay right there the whole time and make sure everything's ok."

I smiled, "Thanks. That's...um...that's probably the nicest thing someone's ever said to me," I muttered.

Ms. Carole smiled, "Come here," she pulled me into a hug.

I groaned at the pressure, but softly hugged her back.

"Figures, my son still goes after older women."

I froze. No. I was dreaming. That couldn't be my _mom_. She couldn't be here right now. She was in rehab.

Ms. Carole pried my arms off of her and laid me back against the pillows, "It's alright," she whispered before turning to Mom, "What are you doing here?"

Mom walked farther into the room, "I got a call saying my son got in a car accident."

I hated how she said I was her son like it was some honor. That I should be proud I was an alcoholic's child.

Ms. Carole stood, partially blocking my view, "I don't think you should be here, Ruth."

"What say do you have, Carole?" Mom asked.

"A lot, actually. He has been living at _my _house under _my _care and supervision these past few _months_," I could hear the anger flowing out through Ms. Carole's voice.

"I heard you're fighting for the rights to my daughter," Mom changed the subject.

"That is correct," Ms. Carole stated.

"And my son isn't good enough for you?" Mom spit.

"He's eighteen, making it unable for me to adopt him. But don't worry, he's not going to return to your _care_," Ms. Carole fought.

"Mom! Mom, Sarah's up! Sarah woke up!" Finn ran into the room. He stopped at the sight of our moms duking it out, "What's going on?"

"My mom came to see if I was ok," I glared.

"Ha, yeah right," Finn came and stood on the other side of my bed.

"Carole, did Finn tell you?" Burt came into the room. Like Finn, he stopped and I saw him go in defensive father mode.

I knew this wasn't going to be good now. All we're missing is Grace and then it-

"Is Noah awake?" Grace came running in the room with Rachel in one hand and Kurt and Blaine in the other. Her eyes widened at Mom. I watched as tears formed in her eyes, "No no no."

"Gracie, come here," I said and held my arms out.

Grace ran at me and carefully climbed on the bed, "Noah, I don't want you to get more hurt," she whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry," I rubbed her back.

Rachel glared at my mom before turning to Finn, "Is Sarah awake? I can go sit with her."

Finn nodded without looking away from Mom.

"I'll go with you," Blaine said.

"Grace, do you want to come?" Rachel asked.

"No, I wanna stay with Noah," Grace hid her face in my chest.

Rachel gave me a look as if to say 'Get your sister out' but she left anyways with Blaine on her heels.

"Grace, wanna come and say hi to me?" Mom asked with a smile.

Grace shook her head, "No thank you."

The smile faltered on Mom's face, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to stay with Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt," Grace stated.

Kurt bit his lip to hide his smile, Finn snorted, and I smirked at my sister.

"Ruth, I have the paper right here if you'd like to sign it," Ms. Carole told Mom.

Mom stared at me and Grace. She seemed to be thinking something through. Finally, it seemed as if the scary part of Mom cracked and the motherly part arrived, "I can't lose them."

"You won't be losing them," Ms. Carole said gently and walked a step closer to Mom before putting a hand on her arm, "You know that this is the best for them."

Mom nodded and started to cry, "I do love them, so much, and it hurt so bad to see the pain I put them through."

"Mom, I got Sarah pregnant," I stated.

The room stopped and Mom pushed past Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt to get to me, "Noah David Puckerman, take that back."

"Not when it's the truth," I shook my head, "Sorry."

Mom breathed hard enough that I was able to feel it against my arms, "You're lying."

"Mom, you told us to never lie," Grace said.

A small smile formed on Mom's face and she shook her head, "Just promise me you'll take care of the baby."

I nodded, "I will."

She looked at Grace then back at me, "And your sister? You'll take care of her?"

"I have for the past ten years and don't plan on stopping," I told her.

Mom wiped her eyes and turned to Ms. Carole, "Carole, I'll sign that paper."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I opened my eyes with a groan, "Noah? Where are you? Are you ok?"

There was a loud scrape and I gently turned myself to see Finn stumbling across the room at me, "Sarah! Oh, thank God you're alright," he pulled me against his chest and hugged tightly.

Burt came at me, "I'm glad your ok."

"Yeah, me too," I breathed, "I just need to know that Puck's ok."

"He's fine," Burt answered, "And so is your baby."

My heart dropped, "What?"

"Kurt told them," Finn admitted.

"I'll clear this up now, you're not getting kicked out," Burt told me, "Don't understand why you all think that," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll get Mom," Finn said and ran off.

Burt put a hand on my shoulder, "How're you feeling?"

I nodded, "I'm good. Just want to see Puck."

Burt sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

I watched him walk out of the room. I gave myself a once over to see if I had any broken bones. Nope. Just stitches and bumps. I reached behind my head and hit the button to move my bed up. Much better.

The door opened and Rachel and Blaine walked through.

"We're so happy you're ok," Rachel smiled as she hugged me.

"We were so scared," Blaine added and hugged me, "But we knew you'd be fine."

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

Rachel and Blaine exchanged a glance, "Well," Rachel started.

"Puck's mom came," Blaine said softly.

"What?" I screeched. Too bad a pain like fire started in my chest because of it, "Is he ok?"

"Puck's fine. He just seemed angry and maybe a little shocked," Rachel told me.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"To see how he is?" Blaine guessed, "We're not really sure."

"Let me go in there," I tried to get out of bed.

I was stopped my the pain in my legs and Blaine's firm hand on my shoulder, "No."

"Sarah, it's better if you just stay here and rest," Rachel nodded.

I rolled my eyes and laid back against the bed.

Rachel sat on the edge of my bed, "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Can I know the worst damage that was done?" I asked.

"Sure," Blaine sat on a chair on the other side of my bed, "Puck's truck is sort of destroyed. It has broken windows, a giant dent, and really needs a new paint job."

I laughed softly, "I meant to us."

"Noah has two cracked ribs, but that really is the worst," Rachel said.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"You guys are able to leave after one more check up by the doctor. So maybe just a couple more hours," Blaine smiled.

My door opened and this time Mom and Kurt came in, "Hi baby," Mom smiled as she came to hug me.

"I've missed your smile," Kurt whispered before hugging me too.

I laughed, "Really? How long was I out?"

"Maybe two hours, but still, I could have used your happiness," Kurt told me.

I laughed harder before stopping because it hurt too much.

Mom ran a hand down my hair, "I love you."

A wave of happiness and reassurance flowed over me. Those three words seemed to be my mom's way of saying everything's ok.

"I love you too," I said before hugging her again.

"Noah and Grace are saying goodbye to their mom and then they'll come in here," Mom told me.

Before I could ask, Kurt answered my question, "Dad and Finn stayed to make sure everything stays calm and to help Puck get in a wheelchair so he could get here."

I nodded and bit my lip, "So does that mean their mom's gone?"

Mom gave a small smile, "We have full custody of Grace now."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel grinned.

Mom nodded at her, "It really is. I was actually a little surprised at how well it went over."

"When Puck said you were pregnant, Sarah, it was like that was the turning point and Grace was ours," Kurt added.

"Maybe she realized if her son could take responsibility for his actions, she could too," Blaine guessed.

"Maybe," Mom nodded.

"Are you angry?" I asked Mom.

"No, just disappointed and a little upset, but I could never hate you," Mom said softly.

For a third time, I pulled my mom into a hug, "Thank you so much."

The door opened, "Look who's here," Burt's voice rang out.

"I'm eighteen, not a baby," Puck said with a smirk.

"You also got my daughter pregnant, I can treat you how I want," Burt pushed Puck's wheelchair up to my bed.

I saw a small blush on Puck's face and laughed.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, "Hey Sars. Lookin' good."

Finn smacked the back of his head, "Shut up."

"Ow, I just got in a car crash, don't hit me," Puck muttered.

Grace came and climbed onto my bed, "I'm so happy you're ok. Did you know we're sisters now?"

I nodded and squeezed Puck's hand, "Yup, we're sort of sisters since my mom and dad are taking care of you. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"How are you going to marry Noah if he's your brother now?" Grace asked.

I blushed and Puck coughed.

"Grace, we only got custody of you. Noah's too old for us to take him in too," Mom explained.

"Hmm," Grace sat back on her heels, "But Noah can still live with us?"

"Yes, Noah's still going to live with us," Mom nodded.

Grace smiled and launched forward, grabbing me and Puck in a hug, "Yay!"

Puck grunted in pain and I let out a small yelp.

Blaine grabbed Grace, "They're not exactly ready yet for group hugs."

I sighed and carefully sat back, "Sorry Grace, I'll hug you later."

"I think you cracked my ribs even more," Puck mumbled.

"No!" Grace cried and wiggled out of Blaine's grip, "I'm sorry Noah," she went towards him and gently patted his chest.

Puck sucked in a breath, "It's alright Grace. But can you stop that?"

Grace nodded and got off the bed to stand between Finn and Rachel.

"Want me to find the doctors?" Burt asked.

"That's a good idea," Mom nodded, "And then we can go home."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Finn's Point of View**

I carefully helped Sarah get in her bed.

"Thanks Finn," Sarah muttered while laying back.

"No problem," I watched her adjust the pillows.

"Finn, a little help," Puck grunted from the door.

I turned to see him holding his side and leaning against the door, "Why do you need my help?"

"Because it hurts to move and I need something to hold onto," Puck told me as he started walking in with sputtered breaths.

I groaned and walked over to help him, "I don't know how I got stuck with this job."

"Carole and Grace can't do it, I'm not strong enough, and Dad didn't really want to," Kurt said while taking the spot Puck just left.

Grace ran under his arm, "Goodnight!"

I helped Puck lay back next to Sarah before stepping away, "Do you two need anything?"

"Nope," Sarah shook her head.

Puck did the same before giving Grace a gentle hug, "Night little monster."

Mom walked in, "Alright, it's been a long day. Everyone off to bed."

We all said 'Goodnight' and I followed Kurt up the stairs.

I fell on my bed and turned off my bedside lamp, "See you in the morning Kurt."

"Wait," Kurt sat up.

I turned the light back on, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok with this whole thing," Kurt said softly.

"Puck and Sarah getting in a car accident? Sarah being pregnant? What whole thing?" I asked.

"Grace joining our family," Kurt answered.

"Oh," I leaned back against the pillows, "I'm glad she'll be safe."

"What about how now there's another kid in the house?" Kurt asked.

I shrugged, "Grace has always been there. She's kind of always been my sister. Why? Do you not want her here?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm glad she's here too. Do you think she'll be ok?"

I sighed, "Kurt, she'll be fine. Don't worry."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Grace's Point of View**

Ms. Carole tucked me in my bed, "Goodnight sweetie pie."

I smiled, "Goodnight Ms. Carole."

She smoothed my hair back, "Are you ok with officially being part of our family?"

"Yup," I smiled.

Ms. Carole smiled back, "Alright, I just wanted to make sure."

"Do you think my mom will miss me?" I asked quietly.

Ms. Carole sighed softly, "Of course she will."

I wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?"

Ms. Carole nodded, "All mom's love their kids and will always miss them when they leave."

"Do you think she'll miss Noah?" I asked.

Ms. Carole bit her lip before slowly nodding, "Yes, she'll miss Noah as well."

I nodded and thought about the whole thing, "Are you my new mom?"

"If you want me to be," Ms. Carole smiled.

"Yes," I grinned, "But would it be ok if I don't call you 'Mom' right away?"

"Of course," Ms. Carole put a kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered and watched her get up to leave. As she shut off the light, I called out, "I love you."

Ms. Carole turned and smiled, "I love you too."

As the door closed, I snuggled back in my pillows. Everything was going to be ok. Noah and I were finally safe.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Now everyone knows! What'd you think? I decided to finally end the thing with Puck's mom and just make Grace part of their family. I'm not sure if I'll change her last name or not. What do you think? And with all the papers and doctor stuff that was in this chapter, I sort of just made that up. So don't get mad or anything if it was all wrong and stuff, I just wrote whatever to make it make sense. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I appreciate and love reading each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_REDROBINS007 - Was this one loaded with drama too? Thanks for the review!_

_raem9898 - Yeah, I thought Sam was really mean too during the episode. I did love that song you showed me. I'll be sure to steer clear of bears so they don't eat my marshmallows. Lol :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I held back tears as they all sat down and sang the last note. Puck winked at me and I ran into his arms.**_

_**I've sort of been looking forward to this chapter.**_


	59. Goodbye

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah got in a car crash after their celebration on their Nationals win. Kurt revealed to Burt and Carole that Sarah was pregnant. Burt promised that Puck and Sarah were not going to get kicked out. Puck's mom came and signed over custody of Grace to the Hudson-Hummels. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Goodbye_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I smiled as Puck danced in front of me during his senior song. This was it, his last week at McKinley with me. I was constantly holding back tears trying to make this as fun as possible for him. Sure, he hadn't taken the geography final yet, but I had faith that he could do it.

All the seniors came up to us and started pulling us into the middle. Puck squeezed my hand and spun me around. I laughed and clapped with Blaine as they all sung and danced around us. I held back tears as they all sat down and sang the last note.

Puck winked at me and I ran into his arms, "I'm going to miss you so much," I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Puck whispered back.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss seeing them all lovey dovey," Kurt mused.

I turned around in Puck's lap and glared at my step brother, "Shut up right now. You don't want to get a pregnant girl any more emotional than she already is."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Puck knocked up another girl," Santana shook her head.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Santana."

"Alright, I've had some people bugging me that we just take a day to sign yearbooks, so I'll give it to you," Mr. Schue smiled, "Who wants to sign mine?"

Everyone got up to grab their yearbooks and I reached down to grab mine from my bag.

As soon as I sat up, Puck ripped the book from my hands, "I'll take that."

"Puck!" I scolded and reached for it, "Give it back!"

"I want to sign it," Puck stuck his bottom lip out and squeezed my thigh, "Please."

I sighed, "Fine, but try and be fast. I want Quinn to sign it."

"Got it," Puck gently nudged me off his lap, "Wait," I turned back around, "You have a pen?"

I laughed and went through my purse to give him one.

"Sarah," I turned around to see Rory standing there, "Would you please sign my yearbook?"

I smiled, "Sure. You can sign mine after Puck."

We both glanced around to see Puck scribbling away in my book.

"Got it," Rory smiled and passed me his yearbook.

I opened it to a blank page and took a second to think before writing:

_Rory, I've loved getting to know you this past year. Stinks that you won't be going to McKinley next fall. Thanks for being a great friend and for helping Puck with my Christmas present ;) Keep in touch! Love, Sarah Hudson_

I handed it back to Rory, "Here you go."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to sign your's when he's done," Rory smiled.

There was a tap on my side and I glanced down at Artie, "Ms. Hudson, may you?" he pushed forward his book.

I laughed, "Of course."

_Artie, You're such a great singer and amazing person. You're always fun to be around. Be prepared to take McKinley by storm together next year! See you over the summer! Love, Sarah Hudson_

"Do you have one for me?" Artie asked once receiving his book back.

I pointed towards Puck, "My boyfriend has it."

Artie chuckled, "Well, make sure he passes it around, I wanna sign."

I nodded and watched him roll over to Rachel.

"Puckerman, are you almost done?" I asked as I walked closer.

Puck looked up, "Yeah, one sec, I have to put my name."

I waited for him to sign before taking the yearbook back. I bit my lip as I opened it and found Puck's note.

_Baby Mama, This year's been amazing with you. Never thought I'd see you again, but then you came and changed everything. Thanks. You've made me a better person and in the end, helped my little sister and daughter. Don't worry, our kid's going to be badass and I'll be there every step of the way. I love you so much and don't plan on leaving. Love, The Hottest, Most Badass, Awesome Boyfriend on the Planet, Noah Puckerman_

I looked up and smiled, "Puck, that's...sweet and cute and-"

Puck groaned, "Please stop before everyone hears you."

I laughed and hugged him, "Thank you," I said in his ear.

"Are you gonna sign mine?" Puck whispered in my own.

I nodded as chills went up my spine, "Could you give my book to Rory then Artie?"

"Of course," Puck took my yearbook and slipped his into my hands, "Be back in a minute."

I sat on the chair Puck had just left and swirled my purple pen in my hand. Now I knew why it took Puck so long to write mine, this was hard. To buy time, I read what Quinn wrote.

_Puck, Can you believe our past three years? I'll always remember you and everything you've done for me. While I have to admit that we were great together, you and Sarah are perfect. Good luck with everything. If you ever need someone to lean on or talk to, I'm right here. Keep in touch! I'm sure that baby of your's is going to be just as great as Beth. You'll always be in my heart. Love Always, Quinn Fabray_

I groaned and hit the book to the top of my head. How was I supposed to top that?

Quinn herself sat next to me, "Who's is that?"

I groaned, "Puck's. I have no idea what to write."

"Just write something from your heart, that's what I did," Quinn smiled, "Did he write in your's?"

"Yes, and it was totally and completely him! I don't understand how _Noah Puckerman _can write a cute message and _I_ can't!" I looked back down at the book and stared at the still blank page.

Quinn put a hand on my shoulder, "You can do it. Don't think. Just write," she tapped my pen before getting up and walking to Finn.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before putting my pen to the paper.

_Noah, This has taken me a while to think about what to write. I don't know why, maybe because I love you so much and there aren't any words to describe what we have. I'm so glad I came back this year to see you. You've been the best friend and boyfriend a girl could ask for. Promise me you'll never call yourself a failure. Baby Puckerman needs a daddy that believes in himself. I will always and forever love you. I can't wait to start this amazing journey together. With More Love Than the World Can Handle, Sarah Hudson_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck's hands wove themselves through my hair as I flipped through the tv channels, "Are you going to pick something soon?"

I laughed and turned my head to face him full in the face, "Do you have a problem with me?"

Puck shrugged and put a soft kiss on my lips, "You're just taking a really long time."

I put my hands on his shoulders to turn him, so I was able to push him back against the couch, "You're being mean."

Puck chuckled, "I'm being mean?"

I nodded.

Puck's breath was hot as he leaned up and started kissing my neck, "I'm not mean."

"Alright, what's wrong with this picture?"

I quickly pulled back and pushed away. Puck sat up so fast, we hit foreheads. After rubbing our heads in pain, we looked up to see Mom standing at the edge of the living room with her hands on her hips.

"What are you guys doing?" Mom asked.

I glanced at the disregarded geography book and old tests on the coffee table, "Studying."

Mom let out a dry laugh, "Really? You two are _studying_? Noah, tell me one thing about Europe's geography."

Puck coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "There are mountains."

Mom rolled her eyes and walked forward to the table. She picked up the top test and stared at the front page, "Right here, I see a picture that you drew, two correct answers, and one big F."

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Sarah, Noah needs to understand that if he doesn't try, he's never going to pass," Mom came over and sat next to me, "I'm going to help you study."

"Mom, please, we can do it ourselves," I begged, "Puck, tell her."

"I don't know, I could kinda use the help," Puck muttered.

I groaned and stood up, "I'm getting something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"Have a water and if you're hungry, grab some fruit or something healthy. You're eating for two now, so you have to eat well," Mom said while flipping through the textbook.

My jaw dropped and I went in the kitchen. I went through the fridge to find some fruitto eat even though I really wanted a chocolate bar.

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asked while walking in with a bag of chips in his hand that I wanted to rip away and eat myself.

"Mom says I have to eat healthy now that I'm eating for two, but what she doesn't realize is that I've been eating for two for the past _two and a half months_!" I slammed the fridge door shut.

"Calm down there sis," Finn sat in one of the chairs, "Just eat what you want."

I groaned, "I can't do that, Mom'll yell at me."

Finn shrugged, "How many times in your life have you done something despite knowing Mom would yell at you?"

I bit my lip. He was right. I just couldn't bring myself to do it though, so I reopened the fridge and pulled out an apple that I bit into while standing up.

"Kiss up," Finn muttered.

I glared at him before walking back into the living room. I sat on the other side of Mom as I watched her quiz Puck using one of his old tests. I winced with each wrong answer that came from his mouth.

After the tiny quiz was done, Mom sighed, "Did you even try?"

Puck looked appalled, "Yes, I tried. Why wouldn't I?"

Mom just shook her head and grabbed his geography book, "Here, go over the chapter highlights for this one," she pointed to a section on the page. She pushed off the couch, "I'll be back in a minute."

Puck groaned and brought his head down to hit against the book.

I smirked, "Still want her to help?"

"So harsh," Puck muttered while pulling me to his side.

I rested my head on his thigh as he flipped through the book.

"I'm so stupid," Puck whispered.

I brought my fist down on Puck's other leg, "No. Stop that right now."

He set the book down and pulled me up, "I'm not saying I'm a failure, I'm saying-"

I cut him off by forcing his mouth against mine, "You're not a failure. You're not stupid," I said against his lips.

"Yes, I-"

I kissed him again, this time harder. Puck didn't protest as my hands gently went to tug his shirt off, "You're not a failure," I repeated.

"I'm not a failure," Puck nodded against my throat.

"And you're not stupid," I dragged his head up to look me in the eyes.

"I'm not stupid," Puck whispered.

I kissed him softly, "Where does it rain in Spain?"

"In the plains," Puck automatically answered.

I smiled and kissed him again. I reached for the book and flipped to a random page, "Lowest elevation in Europe?"

Puck's eyes scrunched together, "Caspian Sea," he finally stated.

My eyes widened and I nodded, "Yes! Yes, yes!" I launched myself on him and starting kissing every part of his face I could.

Puck laughed and pushed me off, "Thanks for the reward, but I'm in a lot of pain right now."

I quickly sat up, realizing I had caused my own body a lot of pain as well, "Sorry."

"Keep it up," Mom's voice said. We turned to see Mom smiling at us, "I'll quiz you in an hour," she walked away.

I turned back to Puck and grinned, "Ready?"

Puck nodded, "Shoot."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I paced the hallway outside of Puck's geography room as we all waited for him to get his test back. I was vaguely aware of Puck shouting threats at the door. At one point, Finn grabbed me because he said I was going to put a rut in the floor.

Finally, the door opened and Puck ripped his test from Ms. Doosenbury's hands. I didn't breathe as Puck turned from us to read the test. He quickly spun around and yelled that he passed.

Not hearing anything else he said, I ran at him and jumped in his arms, "I knew you could do it!"

Puck laughed and hugged me tight.

Suddenly Quinn was there and I heard a whispered, "I'm proud of you."

Finn clapped him on the back and said, "I never doubted you."

After more celebration in the hallway, Puck, Finn, Kurt, and I all got in Finn's truck to head home. Puck talked the entire time as he went through the test pointing out questions he guessed on and got right or ones that he absolutely didn't know the answer to.

I held his hand tightly the entire ride and listened to him ramble on, this was the happiest he's been since we won Nationals a week ago.

When Finn pulled up in the driveway, Puck jumped out and ran inside.

I laughed as Kurt pulled me into a hug, "You did good."

I shrugged, "Studying wasn't hard. Each time he got one right, we both got rewarded."

Kurt laughed, "I think he's gonna want another reward tonight."

"We'll see," I smiled.

When we walked through the doors, Puck had Grace in his arms and was telling Mom and Burt the whole story on the test.

"...And when I got to question 38, I realized it wasn't as hard as everyone was making it," Puck continued.

Finn patted him on the shoulder, "You sound like a nerd."

Puck glared, "Shut up," but it was soon replaced by an embarrassed smile, "At least I get to graduate now."

I hugged him from behind, "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," Grace smiled and hugged her brother tighter.

"Noah, what do you want for dinner?" Mom asked.

"You deserve it," Burt added.

Puck glanced around at us, "I'm fine with just having cheeseburgers here."

Mom smiled and walked in the kitchen to start cooking. Burt followed her with a last congratulation to Puck. Grace, Finn, and Kurt too left to do whatever.

Puck grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, "I know what I want for dessert."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

Puck nodded and bent closer to whisper in my ear, "Chocolate cake."

I laughed and pushed him away, "Fine, you'll _just_ get chocolate cake," I said before walking past him towards my room.

"Well, what if I want more than that?" Puck called and ran to catch up.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you should have gotten an A on that test."

Puck growled and picked me up, "Come on," he kicked the door open to my bedroom.

I laughed and hid my face in his neck.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Grace held my hand as we waited for graduation to start, "I'm so excited!" she told me.

I smiled, "So am I."

Mom put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you going to cry?"

I laughed, "No."

"Well, your mom's going to," Burt chuckled.

"My boys are all grown up and graduating! How can I not cry!" Mom defended.

The rest of us laughed.

"Look!" Grace pointed down a few rows.

I followed her finger. At first, I just saw Quinn's mom, but then I felt the blood drain from my face and held tighter to Grace's hand. Her mom was standing next to Quinn's.

"Don't point," Mom scolded and pushed Grace's hand down, "If we see her, just say hi and smile. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Grace nodded and crossed her arms, "She shouldn't be here."

Burt reached over and rubbed her shoulder, "It's ok."

We quieted down as Figgins started talking about graduating.

Grace leaned her head on my shoulder, "This is so boring," she whispered.

I snorted, despite trying not to laugh, and whispered back, "Wait a little bit, it'll be fun when they actually start graduating."

Mom sent us a look and put her finger over her mouth.

We nodded and zipped our lips.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

As everyone was dismissed, the graduates came running out. I jumped on my toes as I tried to find either my brothers or boyfriend.

Suddenly, I was lifted in the air, "I did it!"

I screamed and squirmed in Puck's arms until I was facing him, "I love you!" I kissed him as hard as I could.

"Me next!" Grace yelled.

Puck set me down and hugged Grace tightly, "I'm a graduate!"

I felt Finn's arms wrap around me, "Proud of me?"

I laughed and nodded while hugging back, "Of course. I never thought you could do it."

Finn laughed and pulled Kurt into our group hug.

"Oh," Kurt exclaimed before hugging us tightly.

I looked up in time to see Rachel running over and jumping on us, "We're done!"

Finn put a soft kiss on Rachel's lips before pulling away, "Ready to go to the choir room?"

Rachel nodded and pulled him away.

Kurt ran off to go find Blaine. Puck put an arm around my waist and one around Grace before leading us off to the choir room where Mr. Schue had put refreshments for the glee club.

Once walking in, Puck was attacked by Quinn who kept jumping up and down.

"Woah, hey there, just got in a car accident," Puck carefully pushed Quinn off.

"Sorry," she giggled before giving him one last hug, "I'm just so proud of you."

I felt my jaw set and I walked forward; pulling Puck's arm into mine, "Yeah, I'm so proud."

Puck looked down at me and raised his eyebrows.

I just shrugged and pulled him away to talk to Mom and Burt. They each congratulated him, but I didn't pay much attention. I kept watching Quinn stare at Puck out of the corner of her eye despite being hugged by everyone else.

"Sarah!" Rachel screamed before hugging me tightly.

I groaned, "Congrats Rachel."

"Oops," she backed away with a smile, "Sorry."

I shrugged and turned back to watch Quinn.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked quietly.

I glanced at her, "No."

"Why are you staring at Quinn?"

"Because she keeps staring at Puck and wouldn't stop jumping on him when he walked in," I stated.

Rachel patted my shoulder, "She's not going to try and steal him from you."

"I don't care," I looked away from Quinn to Rachel, "I don't want her to even get close to it though."

I felt Puck's hands on my waist and looked behind me to see him, "Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled and watched him go over to the table where the punch was. I glared at Quinn as she suddenly became thirsty and followed him.

I was about to walk over there when Rachel grabbed my arm, "Just leave him be. He can take care of himself."

I let Rachel lead me away towards Mike and Tina. I congratulated Mike before tuning out to watch Quinn and Puck some more. I felt a tug on my skirt and looked down only to see the last person I expected to.

"Hi!" Beth smiled up at me.

A smile formed on my face and I picked up the small blond, "Hi Bethie! What are you doing here?"

Shelby walked up, "We came to watch the ceremony."

Rachel turned at the sound of her mom's voice. Her jaw slacked slightly and she took a step forward, "Why did you come?"

I carried Beth over to Quinn and Puck, leaving Rachel and Shelby to talk, "Look who came to see their mommy and daddy graduate."

Puck turned away from the punch bowl so fast, I thought he was going to spill it over, "Beth."

"Daddy!" Beth screamed and tried to jump from my arms into Puck's.

Puck laughed and grabbed Beth, "Hi there monkey face. I missed you."

Quinn watched in silence as Puck started tickling Beth.

I put a hand on her shoulder, despite all my feelings towards her earlier, "You ok?"

Quinn shook her head and ran away.

Puck gave me a glance over Beth's head. I raised my eyebrows for permission to follow her and he nodded.

"Quinn?" I called down the hallway.

"Go away," a muffled voice came.

I turned the corner to see Quinn sitting against some lockers with her head in her knees. I sighed and rushed forward, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"She's so beautiful," Quinn sobbed.

I felt my eyes scrunch together in confusion, "Yes, but why is that sad?" I sat next to her.

"I haven't seen her in such a long time," Quinn looked up, "She probably doesn't even know who I am."

"No," I said softly, "You're wrong."

"How do you-" Quinn stopped and scoffed, "I forgot, you're practically raising her with Puck."

"Shelby's raising her, I just see her every once in a while with Puck," I corrected.

"What does that matter? I don't see her at all," Quinn whispered.

"Because she loves you, Quinn. You should have seen her face the day after your accident and Puck and I took her out when she saw your picture. She was so excited," I smiled at the memory, "You'll never have to worry about her not loving you."

Quinn wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

I nodded and stood, "Want to see her? She's getting better at talking."

Quinn smiled and stood next to me, "Of course I want to see her."

We walked into the choir room to see Puck sitting in a chair on the risers with Beth on his knee. Everyone was crowded around them as Puck introduced Beth to each person.

He looked up at us, "And look Beth, there's Mama and Sarah."

Beth squealed, "Mama!"

Quinn let out a strangled laugh, "Hi Beth."

I squeezed her shoulder softly, "See?" I whispered.

Quinn nodded before running over and taking Beth from Puck's arms. She planted kisses all across the small girl's face littered with dozens, "I love you"s.

Puck stood and came to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and set his chin on my head to watch Quinn with their daughter, "What was wrong?"

I shrugged, "She didn't want Beth to forget her."

Puck placed a kiss in my hair, "That will never happen. I'll make sure of it."

"So will I," Shelby interrupted while walking towards us with Rachel in tow, "I don't ever want Beth to forget any of you."

I smiled, thinking that I was included in that.

"Rachel told me you were pregnant?" Shelby asked.

My smile dropped, "We're keeping the baby," I said quickly.

Shelby laughed softly, "I wouldn't ask to take your baby from you unless you wanted me to. I just wanted to say that I hope Beth will get to know her little brother or sister."

"I'd really like her to," Puck answered.

Shelby nodded, "You'll have to keep me updated. I wish you the best of luck."

Puck and I smiled at her before Rachel led her over to Mom, Burt, and Grace.

"Excuse me?"

Puck and I turned to see his mom standing a few feet from us, "Yeah?" Puck asked, his voice slightly gruff.

"I wanted to congratulate you, Noah, I'm so proud," Ms. Ruth said softly.

I felt a body next to mine and glanced sideways to see Finn standing there with a hard expression.

Puck let go of me and stepped around, "Thanks...Mom."

Ms. Ruth smiled, "Could I have a hug before I leave you?" Puck stepped forward into his mom's arms. She squeezed tightly, "I love you."

"I know," Puck muttered.

Grace came running up and grabbed onto Finn's hand as she watched her brother and mom.

Puck stepped back and gave a small smile at Grace before picking her up, "We'll see you later."

Ms. Ruth nodded, "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Grace wiggled down from Puck's arms and ran to her mom, "Can I have one last hug too?"

Ms. Ruth smiled, "Of course."

"She shouldn't be here," Finn muttered.

"I know, but I don't want to cause a scene," Puck muttered back.

I grabbed their hands while we watched Grace hug her mom, "It's alright. She just wanted to say 'Congratulations,' she'll be on her way after this."

"To rehab," Puck said under his breath.

Finn snorted.

Grace ran back to us after Ms. Ruth left the room, "I'm sorry Noah, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright," Puck put a hand on her head, "She is your mom."

Grace looked at me and Finn, "Will your mom be mad at me?"

"No," Finn answered and knelt down to Grace's level, "She'll be ok with it."

A look of relief crossed Grace's face and I smiled, "Thank God," she breathed out.

The three of us laughed, "Why would it matter Grace?" I asked.

Grace motioned for us all to lean in, "I'm gonna start calling Ms. Carole 'Mom' and Mr. Burt 'Dad' and I want them to think I'm a good daughter," she whispered.

Puck pulled Grace into a hug, "You don't have to worry about them thinking you're not a good daughter, you're the best."

I shook my head, "I'm the best."

Grace laughed, "No, me."

"What about Gabriella Abigail?" Finn asked.

"That's not her name, Finn," I stated.

"Yeah it is, we shook on it," Puck nodded.

Grace rolled her eyes, "You're wrong. Her name's going to be Samantha Paige, right Sarah?"

I laughed at how she combined our names, "Exactly."

"Are you all ready to go out to eat?" Burt asked from where he stood above us.

We nodded and stood next to him.

"Let's get a burger," Finn said.

"I want something fancy," Kurt disagreed.

"Burgers sound good," Puck instead agreed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two are unbelievable."

"Why? Burgers are good," Grace nodded.

"I kinda want a burger," I added.

Kurt crossed his arms, "Fine."

Mom stared at each of us, "How about we get burgers tonight and do a fancy dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds great because I was on the burger side," Burt smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Their graduated! What'd you think of it? Sorry it took so long, I was camping. I'm gonna try and finish this story before my next trip. After that, I'll get the next one up and started. PLEASE REVIEW with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I loved the response to the last chapter! Can you do it again?**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_REDROBINS007 - Thank you! It makes me happy to see reviews like yours!_

_raem9898 - I came back alive and didn't get eaten by a bear! Haha, thanks for sticking around and being a great person!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks! I'm happy to know your enjoying it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My heart dropped. It was like he was just throwing away his future without even giving a second glance.**_

_**The last official chapter! There will be an epilogue though, so don't worry!**_


	60. Final Decisions

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Puck was able to pass his geography final. Each of the seniors graduated from McKinley. Shelby wants Beth to know her new brother or sister. Ruth returned to congratulate her son. Grace wants to start saying Mom and Dad. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Final Decisions_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sat in the middle of the living room looking at different pregnancy books and comparing the facts. Most were the same, but some were slightly varied.

"Sarah Rose Hudson, I just heard from Grace that everyone has joined forces on the name thing and I have no partner to do so with," Kurt walked into the room.

I looked up, "Be your own partner or be with Rachel."

Kurt sat on the couch with a sigh, "I guess I could beat Gabriella Abigail with Sophia Ava."

I smirked, "Anything could beat Gabriella Abigail. Definitely Samantha Paige."

"Are you dissing Gabriella Abigail again?" Puck came and lowered himself next to me.

"No," I leaned into his side, "Just saying that she'd rather be named Samantha Paige."

"Stop with the baby naming for one second, I have an announcement," Finn walked in with Grace over his shoulder and Mom in one hand while Burt trailed behind.

"Can you put me down?" Grace asked.

Finn plopped her down on the chair, "You all might want to take a seat, this may take a while."

"Finn, what is going on?" Mom asked while sitting next to Kurt.

Finn stared at all of us, "You all know that Rachel is able to go to New York, but Kurt and I can't."

"Thanks for that," Kurt muttered.

Mom rubbed his back, "Finn what does this have to do with anything?"

"Rachel is putting her career on hold, but I hate that. Which is why I'm going to send her to New York without me," Finn continued.

All breathing stopped in the room.

"But dude, you're crazy about her," Puck eventually said.

"That's why I'm doing it," Finn nodded.

"And the wedding?" Mom asked.

Finn took a deep breath, "It's not going to happen."

We all stared at him. I was having a hard time believing him, but I was starting to think he was telling the truth.

"Did you tell the bride?" Kurt asked, "Because she's going to be devastated."

"I'm going to just stick her on the train and let her go," Finn said softly.

Grace went over and gave him a hug, "Are you sad?"

Finn smiled, "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"What are you going to do then if you're not marrying Rachel?" I asked, confused on when the whole shock factor that seemed to be looming would come down and hit us.

"I'm going to join the army," Finn stated.

My heart dropped. It was like he was just throwing away his future without even giving a second glance.

"No you're not," I said, "I won't let you."

"It's my way of trying to represent Dad, Sars, you can't stop me," Finn whispered.

I stood up and walked right in front of him, "You wrote a letter, that's enough! You don't have to join the army and _die_!"

"I won't die! I'm going to training the end of June, I'll be fine!" Finn stepped backwards.

Puck came up behind me and pulled me close to him, "Why?" he asked Finn.

"It's what I want and need to do," Finn answered.

There were soft sobs and we turned to see Mom crying into Burt's shoulder.

"Mom," Finn sighed and went to her, "Please don't cry."

"Finn, did you think this through?" Mom choked out.

He nodded, "After I'm out, I'll be able to go to any school I wanted. I can meet up with Rachel if she still wants me and we can start our life."

"I don't get it, you have so much going for you," Burt muttered.

"It's the right thing to do if I want to honor my dad," Finn answered with all seriousness.

I started crying myself and hid my face in Puck's arm.

He held me tightly, "It'll be alright."

"Don't let him do this. Please Noah," I cried.

Puck softened before squeezing me again tightly, "Don't worry."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laid on my bed looking at old picture albums. The one I had out right now was of all the Halloweens over the years. I smiled at how a tiny pumpkin and dinosaur eventually turned into a princess and a fireman then a witch and a pirate.

Finn can't join the army. I'm going to try and stop him any way possible. It's not fair. He thinks he can just go and redeem our father when the man killed himself.

There was a knock on my door and Puck walked in, "Hey."

I sat up, "Hey."

Puck sat next to me, "I talked to Finn."

"And?"

"He's not budging."

I groaned and fell back against my pillows with small tears slipping from my eyes.

"Sarah, it's what he wants to do," Puck said softly.

"He's not strong enough," I argued.

"He'll be taught when he goes into training," Puck reasoned.

"Now you're on his side?" I sat up and glared at him.

"He made a good argument," Puck muttered.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the album again. Ironically, I flipped to the year Puck and Finn had dressed up to be soldiers. I even dressed up as a nurse to help them. I specifically remember Mom and Ms. Ruth not really liking the idea, but Dad told them it was all for fun. Now Finn was really doing it.

"You look cute," Puck whispered as he looked at the picture over my shoulder.

I dropped the book on the ground, "It's disgusting."

Puck stared at me, "The picture? Sars, you were eight you can't-"

"Not that, the part that you and Finn dressed up as soldiers and now Finn's actually going to dress up as a soldier, but it'll be his job," I fell into Puck's side.

He gently brushed my hair, "Wanna hear something good?"

I nodded and slid down so my head was resting on his thigh.

"I'm staying in Lima and I'm going to go to the community college so I can get a degree in something and help you," Puck said.

I smiled and sat up, "That's great," I kissed him softly, "You're staying here over the summer too?"

Puck nodded, "I can just clean pools here. When Mom signed Grace over the other day, she also gave us all savings and even whatever she's saved for us over the years, so I can use that money too."

I kissed him again, "Thank you."

"For what?" Puck asked.

"Being the best boyfriend to me and the best dad to this little guy or girl," I smiled.

Puck smirked, "I am the best."

I laughed and hugged him, "I love you."

"Love you too," Puck whispered in my hair.

The door flew open and Kurt came running in, "I got in!"

Puck and I pulled apart, "To what?" I asked.

"American Musical and Dramatic Academy!" Kurt yelled and ran over to hug us.

Puck awkwardly patted him on the back, "That's cool."

"So now you'll be going to school with Rachel?" I asked.

Kurt nodded, "Not in the same school, but they're close. I have to tell Finn!" he ran from the room and up the stairs.

"Isn't the kinda like spitting in Finn's face?" Puck muttered.

I shrugged, "Finn already planned his future, it doesn't matter."

Puck groaned and pulled me onto his lap, "Let's forget about Finn and the army for tonight. Ok? I just want to spend time with you without your brother being a central part of it."

"Ok," I muttered.

"Good, now," Puck pulled over the books I was looking at earlier in the living room, "What do we need to know?"

I barely paid attention as Puck rattled off random pregnancy facts. I couldn't stop thinking about Finn and how angry he was making me. I know that the whole idea is good and I have great respect for the soldiers, but it is so hard to watch Finn do that to himself.

"Sarah, are you paying attention?" Puck asked, pulling me out of my trance.

I nodded, "Yeah, totally. You can't smoke while pregnant, that's pretty obvious."

Puck sighed, "That's not at all what I was talking about. I was just talking about the different options we have with the baby."

That struck a cord and I tuned in, "What?"

"Sarah, listen to me," Puck groaned.

"I am. I'm just wondering why we need to consider different options when it's obvious which one were choosing. We're keeping the baby, I don't care if it's going to be hard. They're our's and deserve to be raised by us!" I fought.

"You're not even listening to me!" Puck yelled in frustration and stood up, "Gosh, I wasn't even saying that!"

I shrunk back into my bed, "What do you mean?"

"I was talking about breast feeding versus bottle feed. Sleeping in our room versus a different room. Getting help or doing it ourselves. You have to listen!" Puck glared at me.

I was quiet as I stared down at my comforter, "I'm sorry."

"No, give me a second. I know that you're upset about Finn, I am too, but I'm not going to focus on that when the decision has already been made," Puck sat next to me and picked up my chin, "We have six and a half months to prepare for a baby and as an almost nineteen year old, that's not enough time."

A tear slipped down my cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," Puck muttered.

"You don't think I can help you with this baby, that hurts Noah," I whispered.

"I just want you to think about the future that you can change and not one that you can't," Puck said softly.

I nodded and stood up, "Excuse me for one minute, I need to do something," I walked from the room and up the stairs.

I heard Puck follow me, but I ignored him as I went to Finn.

He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"I just want to say that I'm proud of you for joining the army and I will support you," I choked out the words as I tried to remain calm.

Finn smiled and hugged me, "Thanks Sarah."

I nodded and pulled back, "Good luck."

Finn's eyes scrunched together, "Are you not talking to me for the next month? Because I'm not leaving for a while..."

I shook my head, "With Rachel."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I held Puck's hand as we waited for Finn and Rachel to arrive at the train station.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kurt whispered.

"She deserves it," Mr. Schue said.

"There they are," Tina pointed out.

As Rachel started walking towards the train, we all gave her a hug and said goodbye. We started waving goodbye as the train moved away. Finn ran along with it until it went too far. He fell defeated onto his knees and I tugged Puck along with me to go get him.

We sat next to Finn and I pulled him close to me, "It's alright."

"She's gone," Finn sobbed.

"You'll see her again," Puck assured.

Finn shook his head, "She's too good for me."

"No, Finn, no girl is too good for you. You're the best boyfriend, you loved her so much," I said softly.

Finn held me tight against him, "It hurts so bad."

Puck put a hand on his back, "How about we go out to eat or something? We should leave now."

Finn nodded and shakily stood up with our help. Everyone rushed forward to us.

"It's for the best," Mike told him.

"She'll be back," Blaine added.

"You'll hear from her," Mercedes nodded.

"Can we just go?" Finn asked quietly.

Puck grabbed his shoulder and tugged him away from everyone. I ran to catch up and caught a bit of their conversation.

"You'll find another girl," Puck said softly.

"I want Rachel," Finn whispered.

"And you'll get her when you finish in the army and she finishes at NYADA."

"I don't want to wait."

"I'm sorry man."

"Maybe I can just not join the army."

Puck jolted to a stop, as did I, and stared at Finn, "What?"

"Not joining the army is pretty much a guarantee that I'll see Rachel in the future," Finn told him.

"You...Finn...you understand what this means?"

I ran forward and hugged the back of Finn, "Do you mean it?"

Finn turned around and looked at the both of us, "I don't think I want to go. I mean there are other ways that I can redeem Dad, right?"

I quickly nodded, "By being a great dad to your own kids. By doing something great with your life. Following your dreams. Finn, please."

"Maybe you should take a night and think about this," Puck suggested.

I slapped the back of his head, "Shut up."

Finn chuckled, "I'll take a few days to think about."

I glared at Puck, "Thanks a lot. Don't expect any action if he decides to go in the army."

Puck's eyes widened, "Finn, you better stay home."

Finn laughed and wiped his face, "Give me a few days."

I nodded and dragged him to our car, "Come on, we have to go home and tell Mom, Burt, and Gracie the good news."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Mom, can you pass the spaghetti please?" Grace asked.

Mom smiled and nodded, "Of course."

We were sitting around the dining table eating dinner. It had been three days since Finn put Rachel on the train and he had yet said anything about the army. I've been waiting impatiently the whole time.

"Dad, can I have the cheese?" Grace asked.

Burt looked up and passed her the parmesan, "I'm still not used to you calling me Dad."

Grace smiled, "I like it."

"Sounds weird," Puck muttered under his breath.

I elbowed him in the stomach, "Shut up."

"I'm going to go to Lima Community College," Finn suddenly announced.

Everyone stopped moving and looked towards him.

"What?" Mom asked quietly.

"I'm not joining the army, I cancelled my enrollment this morning," Finn told us, there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"You're gonna go to school with me?" Puck smiled.

"Yeah and I figured maybe I could work at McKinley as an assistant choir director or something," Finn was really smiling now.

I let out a small scream and pushed back against the table to run and hug my brother, "Yay! Even though you'll be going to school with me, this is amazing!"

Finn laughed and hugged me back, "I'm glad you're happy."

I nodded and was going to answer back when more bodies were thrown on top of us. I squeezed Finn tightly and laughed when Grace managed to wiggle herself between ourselves. For the first time in days, everyone was happy at the same time and we were actually looking forward to our future.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I passed Grace the can of pink paint and a paint brush so she could write her name on the boulder at the river bank. Kurt was on the other side doing the same thing. Actually, the whole glee club was here writing our names on different rocks to remember everything and everyone. Sure Rachel wasn't here and she left a void, but we all managed to remain happy.

Puck's hand grabbed my own and he started dragging me away, "Come here."

I giggled and followed him to a grassy spot under a tree. I remembered the placed as the night we had spent together before Beth's stitches which had resulted in Puck and Grace moving in.

I sat next to Puck, "What are we doing?"

He pulled a medium sized rock out from behind the tree along with a can of red paint and two paint brushes, "We have to sign one just us."

I smiled and reached forward to grab a paint brush from his hands, "What are we going to write?"

Puck shrugged and twirled his brush.

I pulled the rock towards me and carefully started writing. Puck watched as my paint brush glided across the dark grey rock writing the first few words that brought us together.

_Lookin' For a Good Time_

_Sarah Hudson and _

Puck smiled and took the rock from me. Once he was done, I looked at the rock and smiled at his finishing touch.

_Lookin' For a Good Time_

_Sarah Hudson and Noah Puckerman_

_Oh My My My_

I looked up, "Why'd you write that?"

Puck shrugged, "Remember when you sang that to me?"

I thought about it. We were at the old house on our bed in the basement. I was telling him why I would want to name our daughter Taylor. I nodded.

Puck smirked, "Remember what happened after?"

I bit my lip and the memory came back to me. That was when we made our little baby. I hugged him, "Thank you."

Puck pulled away, "For what?"

"For being the best thing in my life," I smiled.

Puck grinned back and kissed me. We fell backwards onto the grass. Soon, we rolled a little to the side, but stopped when there was a small ding. We pulled away to see that we had knocked over the small paint can and it had spilled onto the rock and grass. We both tried to get up, but resulted in getting the red paint on our pants and hands.

Puck laughed and stared at his hands before wiping them down my arms. I gasped and did the same to him. Before we knew it, we were laughing and tossing paint at each other.

Within seconds, it seemed as if everyone else noticed and joined in on the war. Paint was being thrown across the river bank in a blur of colors. Screams of destroyed clothes and hair were sure to come later, but for now, nobody cared as we all made the most of one of the last moments we had together.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: The last official chapter! The epilogue is next and I'll try my hardest to get it up asap. What'd you think? I know that some of the stuff that happened in this chapter might not happen when Season 4 rolls around (ex. the no army, the music college) but I'll just keep it my story. The sequel should be fun and I can't wait to start writing it. It might not come until end of July or beginning of August, but I could use a small break to get the ideas together. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I would greatly appreciate any last thoughts you guys have!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks for all the reviews each and every time!_

_Madie - Thank you! That really means a lot that it's one of my best. I'm never sure when I post it what everyone will think, so thank you! I'm so so sorry, please don't be mad. Spoiler, when I post the epilogue, read it to be happy again, it'll tie up all the loose ends (one of which being Finn and Rachel, you'll like it ;))._

_raem9898 - What'd you think of the ending? Thanks for sticking around and helping me! I loved hearing from you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Stick around for the epilogue! You'll enjoy!**_


	61. Epilogue

_**Never Forgotten Past**_

_**Last Time: Sarah Hudson, Finn's younger sister, returned to Lima after three years. She sparked a relationship with Noah Puckerman who quickly became her boyfriend. The bad boy and his sister moved in with the Hudson-Hummels after their mom was revealed to be an alcoholic that abused her son. Carole and Burt became pregnant, another child to add to their list of their growing family, along with Grace Puckerman whom they adopted. Puck impregnated Sarah and the two struggled to keep it a secret until everyone found out almost three months later. They plan on keeping the baby and raising it, along with Beth whom they want to keep in touch with. Despite putting Rachel on a train to New York and deciding to join the army, Finn is going to stay in Lima and attend Lima Community College with Puck. Kurt's off to New York with the budding starlet to reach for his dreams. And that's what you missed on Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Epilogue_

**Video Camera: January 4th, 2013. 11:34 AM**

_The camera focusses on the ground before being quickly brought up to see the top of Sarah Hudson's head in a hospital room._

_"I can't work this," the frustrated voice of Noah Puckerman says from behind the camera._

_"It's just a video camera. You grew up in the 21st century. It's not like you've never seen technology," Sarah laughs._

_"Artie had to go and get the most confusing one," Puck mutters._

_"Could you try and figure it out so that we can get a video of Nate? He's actually awake," Sarah says._

_The camera pans down to see Sarah sitting up in the white bed holding a blue bundle in her arms._

_Nathan Christopher Puckerman was born nine days early on January 3rd, 2013 at 3:15 exactly. Despite being early, he was perfectly healthy at 8 pounds 13 ounces and 14 inches. Sarah and Puck couldn't have been happier. Due to the slightly early birth and the fact that the mother is 16, Sarah and Nathan have to stay in the hospital a few days._

_The camera peers down on the small boy. His wavy dark brown hair, much like his father's, peaks out of the blanket. His bright blue eyes, identical to his mother's, stared up at the camera with curiosity._

_"Can you say dada?" Puck asked._

_Sarah laughed, "He's less than 24 hours old! Give him a few months."_

_Puck chuckled and bent down, slightly messing up the camera, but whispered in Nathan's ear, "We'll work on it."_

_Sarah's hand came into the screen and gently hit the back of Puck's head, "Moron."_

_Puck quickly sat up and faced the camera at his girlfriend, "Language Mommy."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes, "I can't say moron, but you can say the f-word in front of him."_

_There was silence until a soft, almost inaudible mutter came from behind the camera, "Finn almost dropped him. I even heard Rachel drop the bomb too as we both ran forwards."_

_Sarah smirked, "Come on, I think that's enough for now, put the camera down and hold your son."_

_The screen went blank._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I watched Puck set the video camera down on my night stand and adjusted my arms.

Slowly, Puck grabbed Nate, "Hi there, buddy, wanna come to your old man?"

I smiled, "You're nineteen."

Puck carefully shrugged and moved to sit back against the pillows next to me, "Feels weird being by ourselves."

I nodded. Since Nathan's birth, we've only had right now and about half an hour yesterday alone with him. There had been the current glee club. Mr. and Mrs. Schue. Mom, Burt, Grace, and Sammie. Finn and Rachel. Shelby and Beth. Kurt and Blaine. And the graduated seniors all came together.

"He's so small," Puck muttered.

I looked up at his face to see that he was really thinking about something, "What's wrong?"

"I-," Puck sighed, "I don't want him to get picked on."

I put my head on his shoulder and looked down at our small bundle of joy, "He won't get picked on because he's going to grow big and strong, just like his daddy. Besides, even if he ends up not being huge, no one will pick on him because they'll know his dad will kill them."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, I probably would."

"Bless whoever decides to slushy him in high school," I whispered.

Puck laughed harder and slightly shook Nathan. Nate's eyes widened and his face turned a light pink color. His mouth formed a small circle as if he was about to scream.

"No! Please bud. Don't cry!" Puck stood from the bed and started rocking Nathan while walking around.

I watched as Nathan let out a small whimper before snuggling back in his blankets while breathing hard.

Puck carefully sat back down and gently ran a finger down Nate's cheeks, "I'm sorry Nate, I shouldn't have done that."

Nate smacked his lips together and closed his eyes.

I laughed softly, "I think he just forgave you."

Puck smiled, "We already have a bond."

I hugged his arm, "You two have had one for the past few months. He loves your voice, remember?"

Puck nodded, "Do you think we have to have him sleep in the nursery? I want him here."

I bit my lip. He had done this last night. Begging the nurse to let Nate sleep with us, but she was persistent and gentle with telling him it was for the best. I slowly ran my hand over Puck's shaved head, "Why don't you like the nursery?"

Puck shrugged out of my grasp and stood to place Nathan in his tiny bed. He stared down at our son while slowly tracing the tiny nose, mouth, eyes, and ears.

"Noah?" I asked again.

"I don't want someone to take him," Puck whispered, "He's ours. He's not for sale."

I gently stood and bit back a groan while I walked towards him, "Noah, no one's going to steal our son."

Puck shook his head and wrapped an arm around my waist while still staring at Nate, "Not steal, adopt."

It was then when I realized why he didn't want Nathan in the nursery. He didn't want a repeat of Beth.

"Noah, look at me," I moved his chin to look me in the eyes, "We signed the papers saying he is ours. His birth certificate specifically says he is Nathan Christopher _Puckerman_. He's not going to be adopted."

"How do you know?" Puck whispered.

"Because I would never let a baby that I'm positive will have a great life with us be adopted," I hugged him.

Puck softly kissed the top of my head, "Thanks."

"No problem," I whispered against his chest.

The door opened and Kelly, our nurse in her late twenties, walked through, "Everything ok?"

I pulled away from Puck and nodded, "He just fell asleep."

"Would you like me to put him in the nursery?" she asked.

I looked up at Puck who nodded, "Yes, please."

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

Kelly smiled herself, not wanting a repeat of last night, and walked forward to grab Nathan's bed, "Come on little guy, let's go visit your friends."

I watched her take Nate from the room before making my way back to my bed.

Puck sat on the edge of the mattress and ran a hand down my hair, "You ok?"

I nodded, "Just tired and a little sore."

"I'm so sorry," Puck whispered, "Even though we got Nate and he's perfect, I hate that I put you through that."

I shrugged, "It wasn't so bad."

Puck raised his eyebrows, "Sarah."

"Ok, yeah it was extremely painful, but no pain no gain right?" I said.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked, not really wanting to relive the memory.

"I think you should take a little nap since Nate is," Puck said softly and gently pushed me back.

"No, I don't want to sleep," I protested despite having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

Puck chuckled and reached behind me to move the bed down, "Sleep. You need it, you barely sleep last night."

"That's because you were pacing the room worrying about Nathan," I muttered before closing my eyes.

Puck placed a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'll see you in a little bit."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

Within seconds, Sarah was asleep next to me. I carefully stood and left the room, shutting off the lights as I did so. I walked down the hallway towards where the nursery was.

When I approached it, I saw that Finn, Rachel, Grace, Beth, and Sammie were already there. Finn had Sammie in his arms while Rachel had Beth. Grace was pointing out where Nate was to the little girls.

"Hey guys," I said softly and stood next to them.

"Noah, he's so perfect," Rachel hugged me.

I chuckled, "You said that yesterday."

"Pretty butter," Beth smiled and patted her hands against the glass.

"No Beth, brother," Finn corrected while adjusting his little sister in his arms.

Sammie smiled at me and let out a small gurgle.

I smiled and waved before taking Beth in my arms, "Did you like your baby brother when you met him?"

"Nice nice," Beth nodded.

Grace laughed, "You make cute babies Noah."

"Thanks Grace," I laughed.

Rachel wrapped her free arms around Finn, "I want one."

Finn's face paled, "Rach, we...we...no...not now."

I patted his back, "Welcome to the club."

"We don't need one now," Rachel corrected, "But maybe in a few years."

"I could use another niece or nephew," Grace nodded.

I decided to take Finn's side on this one, "You do not need another niece or nephew, you have one of each which is enough," I told Grace.

Finn nodded at me, but was still pale at the thought of having kids.

Ms. Carole and Burt walked up, "Hello everybody," she smiled before wrapping me and Beth in a hug, "How are you?"

"Exhausted," I admitted and turned to stare at Nathan, "But I'm so happy."

"And that's how you're going to be for the next 18 years," Burt chuckled while grabbing Sammie from Finn.

"Is Sarah sleeping?" Ms. Carole asked.

I nodded, "She didn't want to, so I sort of forced her."

Ms. Carole smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," I whispered. I was trying to focus on Nathan and how he was starting to squirm a little in his blanket. I put Beth on the ground, "I need to find a nurse."

"Why?" Rachel asked and turned away from Grace to look in the nursery, "Is something wrong with Nathan?"

"He's waking up, he can come back to me now," I muttered before glancing around the hallway for a nurse. Kelly walked out of the nursery door and gently shut it, "Kelly! Excuse me!" I yelled.

"Why are you panicking?" Finn asked, "He's fine. Give yourself a break."

Kelly came up to us, "Yes?"

"Can I have Nathan now?" I asked.

Kelly looked through the glass at my baby, "Noah, he looks fine. He's even sleeping."

I followed her gaze to see that Nate did in fact stop squirming, "He was just moving a second ago," I protested quietly.

"Maybe it was a bad dream," Grace suggested.

My eyes widened, "Can babies have nightmares?"

"It is thought that they can," Kelly started and put a hand on my arm when I started to panic, "But Nathan is a day old, what could he have nightmares about?"

I bit my lip and suddenly wanted Sarah here for help.

"Maybe he was just uncomfortable," Ms. Carole said softly and squeezed my hand.

I nodded and stared at Nate, waiting for him to make some kind of movement signaling me to get him out of there.

"I think you need your own nap, Noah," Rachel whispered and grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm fine," I muttered and took my hand back.

"Come Daddy. Sleep," Beth tugged my hand down and started to walk down the hall.

I couldn't help but smile and follow her.

She led me to the bench where she had fallen asleep yesterday, "Nighty night."

I chuckled and picked her up, "I'll sleep in the room with Sarah."

"No, we sleep here," Beth pointed towards the bench.

"Beth, I think your dad wants to sleep in a bed or comfy chair instead of on a bench," Rachel told the small girl.

"Me sleep too," Beth put her head in my neck as I started walking towards the room.

Rachel walked with me, "I wonder if she's jealous."

I looked down at her, "What?" I whispered.

"She could be jealous of all the attention you're paying to Nathan," Rachel whispered back, "Like Grace when Sammie was born."

I winced at the memory, "How do you know about that?"

Rachel shrugged and held the door open, "Carole told me. Beth being jealous was actually her idea."

I quietly made my way to the chair in the corner of the room. I sat and thought about it. Beth has been keeping really close to me and was always trying to make me do something with her; like sleep. I could feel her soft breathing right now against my skin as she drifted off.

"Do you want a blanket?" Rachel asked from where she was standing at the foot of Sarah's bed with a spare blanket in hand.

"Sure," I nodded, it was really cold in here.

Rachel came and gently draped it over me and Beth, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," she smiled and stepped back, "Sleep. You need it."

I chuckled and watched Rachel tip-toe from the room and close the door.

I settled back against the cushioned chair only to have Beth pat on my cheek, "Daddy," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Sing please."

I smiled, "What do you want me to sing?"

"My song!" Beth yelled.

I winced and glanced at Sarah to make sure she was still sleeping, she moved a little but stayed asleep, "Shh, I'll only sing if you're quiet Beth. You can't wake up Sarah."

"Promise Daddy," Beth now whispered.

I nodded and patted her back, "Ok, ready?"

"Yes," Beth said against my throat.

"We'll sleep after," I told her.

"Sing Daddy," Beth begged.

I chuckled and started humming _Beth_. As the song ended, Beth was asleep and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open myself. I looked at Sarah one last time before drifting off into my own dreams. We'll worry about nightmares and jealousy later, right now we both just needed sleep before our life really began.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: All done! I'm actually a little sad. I've been working on this story for so long, but now I can work on the continuation. It'll actually start after the last chapter and build up to this. Thanks again to everyone who's supported me from the beginning! It means so much to me. Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW with any last questions or comments on how I ended things! I'd be happy to answer and reply! See you soon!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you so much for your continuous support!_

_Madie - Did you like it? Rachel's back and with Finn! I hope you were able to tell. Thanks for being such a great reviewer!_

_raem9898 - I really wish that was how the season ended. I thought it was a lot happier. Thank you for everything you've said and done to help! It means the world to me!_

_stephpb1298 - She came back! I really like your idea! I have an idea on when her and Finn get back together that'll happen in the sequel, so stay tuned! Thanks for all your reviews!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Not over, there's a sequel! Don't worry, I'll try to make it just as good! Thank you for your support and ideas throughout the story!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**How'd Burt and Carole chose Samantha? Did Sarah have any panic moments? How'd Rachel and Finn get back together? What did Grace do when Sammie was born? Why Nathan? What else has Beth done to show jealousy? How did Puck and Sarah handle the birth and all the preparations? Who's in the new glee club? All these questions and more will be answered in the sequel! So stick around!**_

_**P.S.: I'll post a note on here when the story is up with the details. See you later!**_


	62. Author's Note

_**It's Official!**_

_**The sequel is up! It's called Beginning Our Life. Please read if you liked this one! And maybe even if you didn't absolutely love this one, give the new one a shot, you'll never know. It starts off just a couple weeks after the end of this one (not the epilogue, the last chapter). PLEASE PLEASE READ IT! It would mean the world to me! Hopefully I'll see you there!**_

_**loueylouey14**_


	63. Important Announcement

**_I've decided after the terrible loss of not only Cory, but Finn as well, that the characters deserve their own closure. I am writing a goodbye story surrounding Finn's death. It is titled _****_The Hardest Word to Say is Goodbye_****_. I'd really appreciate if you'd read and review. Cory was a great person and Finn will live on through us all._**


End file.
